


Fox In The Hills

by Fusedtwilight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Chimeras, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Hellhounds, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Prostitution, Romance, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Mates, kitsune lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 253,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusedtwilight/pseuds/Fusedtwilight
Summary: I loved season 3B, partly because it was about kitsune and also because who didn't love Void Stiles?So I decided to create a series of one-shots, each chapter is set in its own world where Stiles is a kitsune and falls in love. There will be thirteen chapters, one for each kitsune clan, each one features a different kind of kitsune Stiles.The title is a play on the word Nogitsune which is supposed to mean field foxes. Stiles wont be evil in any of the chapters but will always be from Beacon Hills so I figured Fox In The Hills was an appropriate title.Hope you all enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is patrolling through the woods one night when he happens upon a creature that looks like it came straight from the pits of hell. Acting on instinct he fights with the creature and soon finds himself acting on more basic instincts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter, featuring the hellhound himself Jordan Parrish! I chose Parrish for a fire kitsune Stiles for obvious reasons. I hope you all enjoy it!  
> I have the next three chapters up and will post them in the following weeks. Can't wait to share them with you all!

**火**  
**Kasai**  
**Fire**

 

**Stiles**

 

I walked through the woods, alone and horny.

I carried my trusty bat with me by my side. It is springtime, and it was a nice cool night. Though to me it was rather hot. But I was in heat course my body temperature would be high. Sweat beaded on my forehead causing my bangs to stick to my skin.

It was late to be out in the middle of the woods, alone. Stupid of course, considering Beacon Hills was a magnet for all the mean and nasty things that go bump in the night. Plenty of unexplained deaths happened out here.

But I wasn’t some helpless human. I am a kitsune, with an affinity for fire. If anything decided to mess with me, they would get a fireball right up the ass.

I wasn’t out here just to blow off some excess energy. I was patrolling, making sure nothing was out here trying to munch on some poor schmuck and leave yet another unidentified corpse for my dad to deal with.

It was a quiet night, seemed like all the crazy things in this county decided to take a break from all the murder and mayhem. Or maybe they were all doing each-other.

Even the supernatural can have breeding seasons. Especially the ones who are based on beasts and animals. It was funny how much monster could take after their none-supernatural counterparts. Take werewolves for example. Like wolves they have a strict hierarchy and obedience to their alpha. They form powerful bonds, especially romantic ones. They can be territorial and aggressive.

Werecoyotes are similar, only they don’t have the same instinctual need to join a pack like the werewolves do, they are a lot more formal than that. Just like mortal coyotes they can survive on their own or join a pack. They tend to be more strategic and cunning then their werewolf counterparts.

Then of course my people. The kitsune. Legend says if a fox lives for a hundred years they ascend to become a spirit and gain magical powers and can take human form. I do not turn into a fox. Technically I am human. I merely have a fox spirit inside me.

Why did it chose me? I have no fucking idea. One day I am a normal human, the next my eyes are glowing orange and I got flames coming off the skin like I am the Human Torch’s’ little geeky brother. I happened right after my mom died, which was already a tough time for me. The fox bit was just one more flaming hurdle I had to deal with.

Noshiko, my mentor (who is a 900-year old celestial kitsune) says the spirits tend to have a type. They like to go for people who have a playful and mischievous nature. People who are natural born tricksters. Ironic seeing how my moms nickname for me when I was a kid was Mischief.

Sorry, getting off track, that’s the ADD talking. Try being able to control fire and have a condition like that. Talk about a nightmare.

Anyway like our animal kin (should I even consider foxes as my kin?) we are loners and if we form a skulk (because skulk sounds so much better than pack- Not!) it is with family members. I don’t know how that works. If a kitsune is a spirit inside a human than how does that cause their offspring to become a kitsune too?

I tried asking her, her daughter Kira is a thunder kitsune (which is odd seeing how her mom is a celestial) but Noshiko much like Scott’s mentor Deaton can’t give a straight answer, she has to be all cryptic and shit.

But the changes our bodies go through when we are possessed effects our physiology so much that come spring time we get extra hot and horny.

Which was why I was seriously considering dropping my pants right here and now and jerking off. You think being a horny teen was bad? Try being a horny teen in heat.

When I first started going through these heats, my buddy Scott would help me through them. We were young and fooled around a lot. It started out as simple handjobs and blowjobs that turned into full on sex when we got to a certain age.

I know it would seem weird for you normal folks for two childhood friends who call each other brother to do sex stuff. But he’s a werewolf and I am a kitsune. We view the world very differently.

Scott had been bitten when he was three. His dad was an FBI agent and had been investigating the mysterious death of Talia Hale, the former alpha werewolf and matriarch of Beacon Hills. She had been murdered by her brother, Peter Hale who wanted to be an alpha.

Only way a normal beta can become an alpha is if he or she is next in line when the old one dies, or if they kill an alpha themselves and absorb their power. Peter thought he could rule the rest of the Hales, but not all of them were willing to show him their belly.

He killed his niece as an example to the rest. To show them blood or no blood all Peter cared about was power and he had no problems killing anyone who got in the way.

But Derek, his nephew didn’t take too kindly to what his uncle was doing. He was barely ten and when Scott’s dad Rafael and my dad joined forces to investigate the death of a very important member of the community and the sudden death of her daughter they. Even though their deaths were attributed to animal attacks, they both thought things were...suspicious.

My dad knew about the supernatural. Talia believed it was important to work with the leaders of the town to keep the balance of the town. So he knew it had been Peter who had committed the murders. He knew if Talia died it should have been Laura who took over the role of alpha, not Peter.

It was a tricky situation for my dad. He knew according to the laws of werewolves Peter had broken no laws...moral laws? Yes. But it wouldn’t have been the first time some guy went nuts and thinned the family bloodline for power.

Dad wanted to arrest him, but he knew without evidence or motive there wan no way he could stop Peter. Because he knew a monster like Peter would ruin his sisters hard work and throw Beacon into chaos in the name of power.

Dad tried to keep Rafael from digging too much into the case. Raf didn’t know anything about the supernatural. But when Derek showed up at my house, bloody from a beating he got from Peter for being a disobedient little shit. The same night Scott and I were having a playdate Peter showed up to collect him. He decided it was time to lay down the law with my dad and Raf and kidnapped us all, including my mom.

He planned to bite Scott and I, turn us into little werewolf pups to join his back and through us control our dads. He bit Scott and had been about to bite me when my dad showed up with Raf and another pack. Satomi Ito was a good friend of Talia’s. The oldest werewolf who had a large pack of her own.

Peter may have been in his rights to kill his sister for power. But Satomi was also within her rights to attack a rival alpha. Talia was willing to share the town with others. Peter on the other hand would have been more than willing to chase off any supernatural being he felt was a threat or didn’t deserve to be in Beacon.

Satomi wasn’t just fighting for her fallen friend, she was fighting for her pack. She was seeing as a saint for omega werewolves. She offered a home to those who had no pack. Survivors from decimated packs or the odd outcast or two. Her pack was larger than the Hales. But she didn’t desire power.

She had lived to see two world wars; she knew the horrors ambition could bring to the world.

She fought Peter and with my dads help (and his trusty wolfsbane bullets) Peter was brought down. The plan had been to send him to Eichen but Derek had pounced on Peter and ripped his throat out...with his teeth.

Derek may have been a kid, but rules are rules and Derek became the youngest werewolf in Beacon history. Scott survived the bite and became a werewolf. His dad Raf...didn’t handle the idea of the supernatural was real and that his son was a part of it.

He developed a drinking problem and eventually left his family.

Now Scott was a true alpha (the rare werewolf who gets his power from being truly pure of heart) and I was a young fire kitsune wondering the woods with a raging hard on.

If Scott wasn’t dating Kira (probably having sex with her as we speak) I would totally be with him right now. Like I said since were a kitsune and a werewolf we don’t get all bent out of shape and freaked out about sex like you humans do.

We stopped having sex when he started going out with Alison, resumed when they broke up and then stopped again when he started dating Kira. I didn’t mind. I was happy for them both, Scott and Kira were wonderful people.

But I seriously needed a lay right now! I was tempted to reach out to my friends. Only problem was I was the only single one.

Scott was with Kira.

Derek was with Braeden.

Lydia was with Aiden.

Alison was with Isaac.

Erica was with Boyd.

Danny was with Ethan.

Hell, I was willing to let Jackson fuck me! If the bastard wasn’t already engaged to some alphas daughter back in London.

Hell, even Malia had a boyfriend now. We used to be fuck buddies, but she found some a guy who had a thing for strong independent women who could break your neck. Always pegged Greenberg for a little spoon kind of guy. Guess I was right.

Suddenly I sensed...something. Vague, I know. But right now my kitsune senses are tingling. Big time. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I let the fox reach out to sense what was out there. The sensation was very familiar.

“Parrish?”

The name came out as a whisper. Jordan Parrish was my dads newest deputy. He had been a bomb defuser in the army, stationed over in the middle east for three years. After he did his time in the army, he got a job as a deputy in my small town.

Many raised their brows at his choice. Many wondered why someone with such a resume like his would want to settle down at such a young age in a town like Beacon when he could get a better paying job in a larger town or city. He said he felt drawn here and the police department had a lot of openings.

Obviously they did not list the mortality rates on the website.

Dad said working with bombs for so long, it made sense Parrish would want a quiet life. Though if you were native to Beacon you would know quiet was not on the list of ‘Town Virtues.’

He was gorgeous, six feet tall with green eyes and light brown hair that had a blonde tint to it when the light shined on it. He had a lean but well muscled figure and was the kind of guy you fantasized about pulling you over than fucking you with your hands cuffed behind you back.

God knows I have had plenty of dreams about him both in and out of his work cloths.

He was my dads golden child. He had only been in town for seven months but my dad already trusted him a lot. He warmed up to him quicker than any other deputy he has ever had. And Parrish was always looking for a reason to gain my dads approval.

I did research on him. Not just because I have the hots for him. (I’m not the only one. Just ask Tara or Clark. I totally hear them talking about his perfect ass all the time!) but I do that every time my dad hires someone knew. I like to know if the people working with my father are trustworthy.

He was an orphan, spent a lot of time in the foster system but had a clean record. No prior arrests or convictions. Guy actually managed to stay clean despite bouncing from home to home. Enrolled into the military right out of high school and after a few tours he got out and is now a deputy.

He had no Facebook and no Twitter. No Tumblr or Snapchat. I even tried finding him on dating apps. Nothing. I did find photos of him on other accounts. They all belonged to friends of his he served with.

His record was clean...too clean.

I always had this weird sense about Parrish. Some...attraction. I don’t know what it was. Something about him attracted the fox in me. But whatever it was it was less to do with his amazingly good looks and more to do with...hell I don’t know. Something.

But I am getting that same feeling now. That same pull. As if the fox scented something it liked. That same feeling I only got around Parrish. Only now it was much more powerful. I could feel the fox wanting to investigate.

Was it smart to go without back up? Maybe not. But I don’t have time to call for someone and wait for them to show up.

Plus, a kitsune could never resist a good mystery.

* * *

 

**Parrish**

 

My name is Jordan Parrish, and I am a hellhound.

When you first look at me the words hell or hound are not even on the list of things your brain comes up with when you look at me. I look like I should be at some club having a party with a bunch of my friends, drinking shots and taking numbers from beautiful women.

But inside me well, that is another matter.

There is a creature inside me, an ancient spirit of fire that is a harbinger of death. It scares me and it should terrify you. He has many names. Cerberus, Garm, Black Schuck. But right now he is known as Jordan Parrish.

It all began during my last tour in Afghanistan. I was a bomb-defuser and had been trying to defuse a bomb. I don’t remember much. One minute I am cutting a wire, hoping to God that it is the right one. Then there is a flash, a distant sense of intense heat and I feel like I am flying back at the speed of light. Then I come to and I am alive. But that is the thing...I should be dead.

The bomb had gone off, yet I didn’t have a scratch on me. My cloths were torn and singed and I was covered in soot. No one could explain how it happened, some would call it a miracle, but even the most faithful God fearing man could say it was just a miracle.

Though I guess in a way, it was more luck than anything else.

Things changed for me after that. It wasn’t just the looks the others gave me, one part awe and one part suspicious. I tried to continue doing my duty, focusing more on my work and less on my miraculous survival.

But then strange things began to happen. I developed a sense for death. Sometimes I would get this...feeling…kind of like a smell. Or rather the memory of a scent you could not recall when or where you first smelled it.

The closer a person was to death the stronger the sense was. I started to follow people who reeked of it. Who had death as their shadow. Sometimes I could save them, sometimes I couldn’t. When my Sargent had a heart attack, I was able to save his life.

The scent was strong around him so I had been trying to keep close to him. He was in his tent when it happened. If I hadn’t been keeping an eye on him no one would have known.

I waged my own private war against the reaper. Sometimes I won. Sometimes he won. I saved many comrades. Warning them if their next step would be on a landmine. Pushing them down as a snipers bullet came speeding for their heads.

I began to develop a reputation. People either kept me close, treating me as a good luck charm. Others reacted with mistrust and hostility. I couldn’t blame them.

On my last day we were passing through a town. While my group played ball with the local children, I felt the sense pull me to a nearby house. I discreetly made my way to the home and before I could knock on the door a woman answered.

She did not seem surprised to see me, in fact she stepped aside and let me in.

The house was full of people, they all sat near the bed of an old woman and I knew right away she was dying. The woman (who was her daughter) told me her mother had been expecting me. No one spoke to me, their eyes were focused on the old woman. Waiting patiently with sorrowful expressions for her to leave this life.

I remember standing there, waiting. Feeling an odd sense of kinship with her. Something that was more than just the looming death I sensed from her. Than she opened her eyes which were a milky white color, I was sure she was blind yet she looked right at me. She spoke to me in Dari. I could understand it fine, though I had difficulty speaking it.

She told me I was touched by fire. That she had dreamed of my death and my rebirth. She told me I was part of something greater now, that although my time in war was over I still had a great battle to fight.

“Do not be afraid,” she had said in a raspy voice. “We are guardians you and I. But you do not belong here. You belong somewhere else. Someplace far in your homeland. Filled with trees and magic. Trust your instincts young pup. They will take you where you need to be.”

Than as she took her final breath her eyes burned like hot coals in a fire. Smoke began to rise from her mouth. No one moved, they watched in fascination, some were even speaking a prayer.

The smoke took a shape. A massive dog like creature with fur the color of obsidian. It’s eyes burned the same fiery color the old womans did. It had glowing cracks on parts of its body, and a bright glow emanated from them, like volcanic cracks in the Earth.

I had a sudden image in my head. A flash of a memory of when I died.

Kneeling before the bomb. It going off and my body being thrown back by the sheer force. I remember dying and remembering all the kids I grew up with in the homes who sneered at me and told me I was unloved like the rest of them.

Of the adults who would bring me back to the foster home, telling the workers a list of reasons why I didn’t belong with them.

He doesn’t fit in with us, he doesn’t believe what we believe, he’s not what we wanted, it’s too much work, he’s too much trouble, he doesn’t get along with our other kids, can already tell he is going nowhere in life.

Fuck all of you! I thought angrily. None of you deserved me! There was nothing wrong with me, you were just lousy people! At least I die a hero! I saved lives! I meant something!

I screamed and raged in joy. Maybe I would soon be forgotten, maybe I didn’t leave my mark on the world but I saved lives. I mattered. I didn’t join a gang or become a drug addict or some thug. My life was rough but it had meaning, it had purpose.

I was ready to pass on.

But from the fire there came a beast. It was almost like the one that just came out of the woman, but this one seemed older somehow, meaner even. It looked at me, judging me the same way all those adults did when they were deciding if I was worth adopting.

I felt afraid, more afraid than I did of being dead. I don’t know what it wanted with me. I didn’t care, I just wanted it to leave me the hell alone. I just wanted to die in peace. Already I could feel my body break, feel my internal organs start to rupture from the force or the blast.

It didn’t hurt as much as it should. I guess this is what they hope for when they think of a quick death.

But then the beast shattered into a million dark glass pieces of flaming embers and I felt those shards impale my body. And I felt a fire that burned hotter than anything I have ever felt before and I knew the creature was inside me.

Maybe it was the trauma of dying or maybe it was having a demon dog enter my body. But my brain blocked it all out. But after seeing that creature leave the old womans body the memory was unlocked.

I became aware of a gentle pair of hands on my shoulders pulling me up. I was on my knees, I must have fallen down. The beast was gone, everyone in the room were weeping now and kissing the old womans face.

Her daughter led me back outside. “What was that?” I asked.

She gently cupped my face in her hands. “When my mother was young she died when her city was attacked. She was found under the rubble dead. She should have been crushed under all the weight but she didn’t have a single mark on her. When she awoke they believed her heart was beating very slow that she seemed dead. She returned from the Barzakh but she did not return alone. Return to your country, your work is far from done.”

“Where did it go?” I asked, “the creature that was inside your mother.”

She smiled. “To find another to be its home.” Then she kissed me on the head and returned to mourn with the others. After that I returned home, my world forever altered.

I took some time off to get my bearings and try and sort things out. I spent days doing research. Libraries, internet I used both in my search. When I found out about hellhounds (a term I had heard before but had no real idea of the meaning) I knew I had found out what I was.

I was happy to learn that despite its name the hellhound was actually less to do with the Devil and his domain and merely a title given to a fearsome a fiery creature who was an omen for death and could be either a force of good or evil.

I was really hoping I was the former category.

There were many legends of monstrous canines that were connected to death and the after life. Cerberus, the guardian of Hades, and Garm who was the guardian of Hel.

Then there were the Cŵn Annwn. The Gwyllgi, the Yeth Hound, the Gytrash. So many stories and legends. It was both fascinating and terrifying at the same time.

With each bit of lore I read the more I had to ponder on what was fact and what was fiction. The one thing I found that connected all the stories was that the hellhound was an omen of death. Meeting one usually meant you would soon die.

It made sense, the fact I could smell when someone was about to die. My instinctive need to follow them around. But what else was I capable of?

A lot of the stuff I read spoke of other powers and abilities that hellhounds had. A lot of them were said to be strong and had a connection to flame.

One night I was on my way home from a bar, pondering what I was and what I was capable of when I saw a group of men harassing a pair of women. I had been about to help but when I saw one of the men grab one of the women from behind something in me snapped.

Before I knew what I was doing I was running forward. Fury coursed through me. I knew it was stupid. There was seven of them and one of me and I was willing to bet they were armed. But I was a soldier, a guardian. I didn’t spend three years in the military to watch as some thugs attack unarmed women.

Before I knew it I engulfed in fire...literally, all my cloths save my briefs burned away. A terrible roar of rage blasted from my mouth and I leapt at the men.

An hour later I was in my shower, washing off the soot and the blood from my hands. The claws I had grown had cut through the men, causing deep burning gashes to appear on their skin. The women had run off in terror. I had left the men, bloody but alive in the alley.

When I woke up in the morning the news was talking about the two women (who were lovers) had been saved by a good samaritan. Apparently they were walking home a little drunk and had been seen kissing by the thugs who decided they were going to show them both what they were missing out on.

They all had histories of sexual abuse and violence. I wanted to wait until they were healed then beat the hell out of them again. I knew a lot of girls in the foster system who had been through physical and sexual abuse.

The news didn’t say anything about me being on fire, no doubt the girls story of a man on fire was credited to their inebriation and the shock of it all. The anchorman made a statement about how the police were asking the samaritan come forward to be recognized for his good deed.

I was no fool. I knew the police wanted to know how one man took on a group of heavily armed thugs and walked away. Truth was if Parrish was human he would surly be dead, some of those guys had guns.

I remember the sharp pain as the bullets penetrated my skin. But smoke and steam poured out from my injuries and they vanished.

After that I began to look for a job. I knew I wanted to do something with law enforcement. The old woman had been right. I was a guardian and I wanted to protect people. With my ability to sense death maybe I could save lives like I did with my platoon.

One day I awoke to find the morning paper laid on the table. I was confused, I did not recall waking up to grab it. What’s more it was folded and an article in the WANT-ADS was highlighted with marker.

It was for a Deputy position in a town Called Beacon Hills.

I had a feeling I had to go there. It was perfect. Apparently they were in desperate need of help and I just felt...drawn there. The more I thought about it the more I knew it was where I needed to be.

I have been here for seven months now. After I got situated in I put in an application and was almost immediately accepted.

It was quiet, which was something I needed after the war. Yet there was something about this place. Something in the air. I didn’t know what it was. But I knew I was where I needed to be. Right now I was out in the woods. I was off duty. My day had mostly consisted of helping some kids cross a street and helping an elderly woman with dementia get back home.

I think the hellhound wanted me to be here. I am sure he was the one who put the paper there for me to find. He wanted me in Beacon Hills, I don’t know why though.

Lately I have been feeling odd. And I think it has something to do with my boss’s son Stiles. He was a senior at Beacon Highschool. 5’8 with pale skin dotted with moles. He had eyes that were the color of whiskey and were filled with a twinkle that made me feel like at any moment he could pull a chair out from behind me just for kicks.

He was a good kid, always coming in the station to bring his dad lunch or dinner if he was working late. He was also a tyrant when it came to his father diet (a diet he himself had made) I find it hilarious to see the look on Noah’s face when he sees the veggie burgers he son brings him.

But there is something about Stiles. From the moment I met him I felt drawn to him. It was similar to what I felt with the old woman, but different. It wasn’t a sense of kinship so I was certain he wasn’t a hellhound.

I admit, I was attracted to him. Many times I looked at his butt, so round and plump and imagined what it would look like, how many moles it would have and how it would jiggle when I slapped it.

But I quickly pushed those thoughts away. Forgetting the fact he was five years my junior he was also my boss’s son. I liked Noah, he was a good man. We have developed a good relationship since I arrived. He’s the kind of dad I wished I had when I was growing up.

I wasn’t going to ruin that because of some perverse attraction I had to his son.

But damn if he didn’t smell good. He smelled warm, fiery even. Not like ash or smoke but the heat from a roaring fire and I knew it was somehow effecting the hellhound as well.

Every time I was around him I could feel myself grow hotter. Once I had been holding a bottle of water and was trying not to watch him as he talked to his dad in Noah’s office. I tried to focus on my work but my eyes kept drifting to him.

Images flash in my mind, the both of us naked, Stiles bent over his fathers desk as I fucked him from behind, making him scream my name.

The water in the bottle began to boil and flow over the lid. Luckily no one had seen what had happened.

I needed to run, too much pent up energy. That was the problem. I have been doing what the old woman said, trusting my instincts, listening to the hellhound.

He may be a spirit creature, but he still had needs and desires. Like any dog he liked to be let off his leash and run around. It is a system we have, working together to help protect people and on my off days I find some place isolated so he can run around and have fun.

I was miles from town now. At my usual spot. The floor was black with soot and if you looked closely, you could see foot prints. I had come here plenty of times. It was far from prying human eyes so I didn’t have to worry about being seen.

I began to take off all my cloths and folded them into a neat pile. I sat them into a hollow tree for safe keeping and I let the hellhound loose. My body erupted in flames, my nails became long, sharp claws and I felt my teeth turn into fangs. I felt my skin crack, developing fiery fissures.

The power flowed through me. I still remember the first time I transformed when I protected those women. The rush of power so intense it literally seeped out of me. I was a furnace if raw flame! A machine of pure power!

I began to run. My heart thumping in my chest and the power pulsed with it. The cracks on my body glowed in tune with my heartbeat. Embers flew off my skin like pollen from a flower. I felt the hellhounds joy. I was considering going on a hunt when something caught my attention.

A scent, like a hot summers day, hot and spicy like a field of wildflowers.

“Stiles?” I whispered, my voice deep.

It was Stiles scent. One of the benefits of being a hellhound was my senses were enhanced Stiles always had a unique scent, like he had a fire raging inside him. It was one of the reasons why I was drawn to him.

I followed the scent, it was definitely Stiles. But something about it made my loins burn. Or it could just be the fire that encased my body.

I ran through the woods like a rocket, leaving behind a fiery trail. I came across a river but I ran right through it, steam hissed the second my foot touched the water. It did not detour me, such was the intensity of my fire that the water parted for me due to the sheer intensity.

I kept going, the hellhound was excited, it want me to run, to find the source of the scent and claim it. My manhood began to swell and soon briefs I had left on were burned away and I was left in the nude. Looking like some demon or damned soul that just escaped the pits of hell.

The faster I ran the stronger the scent got. I finally stopped running and I took a deep breath. The scent was strong, whatever I was tracking was very close now. My body was thrumming with power, I could feel myself shaking in anticipation.

The hellhound was so close to the surface now. I could almost feel its breath on my neck. I could feel it pushing closer and closer to the surface, but I didn’t know how to stop it, or if I even could. I had never really had a problem controlling it.

Other than letting it lose to run at night it seemed content to let me stay in control. But I had always been on my guard. I could sense its feelings. It was as different from humanity as fire was different from water. It was ancient, primeval. It cared not for human morality or our delicate sensibilities.

But now here it was clawing its way. Using me as a medium to get closer to the physical world. I should have realized than there would be consequences to letting it have more control of my body.

My skin began to darken, becoming dark as the night, the fissures deepened and gushed flame and embers, I felt all the hair on my body burn away leaving me bald, I could feel myself grow taller and hear the sounds of bones breaking and reforming.

It hurt: A LOT!

Yet it was a good kind of pain. I felt like a young child rapidly going through puberty. Becoming more powerful and energetic with each second.

When it was done, I threw my head back and let out a mighty roar.

I don’t know what caused this to happen, all I knew was there was nothing I could do to stop it. I can do now is wait and see and hope to God that nothing terrible happens that I may regret.

* * *

 

 

**Stiles**

 

I saw the light long before I arrived at my destination.

I shined through the darkness of the woods, casting long, dark sinister shadows from the trees. I hid behind one of them. I could hear the sounds of something vicious and deadly. In Beacon Hills vicious and deadly went hand in hand.

I peeked around the corner of the tree, I had to squint my eyes. The light was that bright. The heat was unlike anything I have felt. Being a fire kitsune I was mostly immune to fire. Scott and I once had a competition to see who could hold their hands over the flame of a gas-stove.

I would always win. Scott tried to hold out as long as he could but always wound up losing, hopping up and down on one foot as his hand healed itself from the burn while I watched smugly, not a mark on the palm of my hand save for a little soot.

He may be a werewolf but they still burn like humans. Problem was burns take longer to heal for them. But for a fire kitsune, a raging inferno to us was just a walk in the park.

But this fire was different, I could feel it.

And the creature at its center was unlike anything I had ever seen. It stood over six feet tall, its skin was black as onyx and there were these glowing volcanic fissures that spewed flames. Its ears were long and pointed and its face long and narrow with a large maw of razor sharp teeth. Its eyes glowed a dark fiery orange and its whole body was shrouded and a flaming aura.

A terrible memory surfaces from the dark recesses of my mind. When I was taken hostage by the mad alpha Peter who had the ability to turn into a monstrous wolfbeast. I had nightmares about that creature for a long time. I had thought it was the most terrible thing to behold.

But this thing was so much more horrific...and yet it was also beautiful. The same way an atomic blast is beautiful, right before you are turned to dust.

I wonder if I am looking at some kind of demon. I know there are many kinds of creatures in this world. But could I have actually found some wicked creature from some dark world of pain and fire?

It let out a roar and the kitsune in me rose up. My body was shrouded in a fiery red aura in the shape of a fox. This creature had caused the kitsune spirit to come forth! What kind of power does it have over me to do such a thing?

The creature saw me then. My aura was too bright to allow me to stay hidden. It growled at me and it took a posture I recognized as an attack stance.

I took a deep breath. I didn’t have time to call for help, I doubt this thing would be nice enough to let me send out a mass text. Truth be told I don’t want Scott or the others here. I did not want them anywhere near this thing.

Come to think of it I don’t want to be anywhere near this thing either.

Yet despite my trepidation, I felt a sense of excitement shoot through me. Excitement so extreme that my lips turned up into a sharp smile. I gripped my bat tight and it burst into flames.

I let out a war cry and charged.

The creature raised its hands and a jet of fire shot out at me. I merely smiled and held out my arms, welcoming the flames like an old friend. Being a fire kitsune not only was I immune to fire but I could absorb it. It was the same with all the kitsune clans. They could become empowered by whatever their clan element was.

But the second the fire touched my skin I knew something was wrong. My body absorbed the fire and yet for the first time in a long time I felt a fiery pain. I screamed as the fire entered my body. I felt its searing power burn deep into me. Deeper than anything I have ever felt.

It hurt like hell, yet it felt so good. A sudden burst of pain and power that left me craving more.

The stream stopped, the creature seemed shocked it’s flame didn’t phase me. I smiled and began to spin my bat around my head, creating a burning halo. I shot a ring of fire at the creature, the halo struck it in the chest and sent it flying back.

Stiles-1

Demon Thing-0

The creature got right back up, not a single mark on it. I held my bat tight in my hands. I felt the kitsune spirit. It was excited...in more ways than one. But like me it felt cautious. Kitsune are not like werewolves. We prefer to rely more on our wits. To outthink our prey before we move in for the kill.

This thing could manipulate fire, its control seemed to be stronger than me. I could project flame but not to this level of intensity. The nearby trees were starting to smoke from the intensity of the beasts flames. I had to stop it before it caused a forest fire.

But I wasn’t sure if I should risk absorbing any more of it’s fire. It’s not normal flame and I was feeling a little dizzy, yet I craved more!

I let out a battle cry and charged, the beast I tried to club it, but it caught the bat with its hand and melted it. I channeled fire into my fists and hit it on its face. It’s head jerked to the side but the attack didn’t seem to effect on it. Pain laced my knuckles, its skin was touch, almost rock like.

I jumped back and threw two fireballs at it, but they didn’t phase it what so ever. It actually seemed to be amused at my attacks and that just pissed me off.

I have to try to weaken it! Maybe it I took some of its flame

I admit there was a large part of me that wanted to have another taste of that power. The kitsune in me was giddy for another dose. That made me pause. As much as I want another hit the fact my fox spirit was having such a strong reaction made me pause.

Absorbing fire didn’t just make me stronger, it made the fox stronger and if the fox got too strong than that could mess the whole balance between us, giving it more control. My fox spirit was no nogitsune, but even a zenko could be troublesome if left to their own devices.

Noshiko had warned me about this. How people overfed their kitsune spirits and the spirits started taking control of them. A kitsune’s sense of morality fell into the gray area a lot. Their sense of right and wrong was not the same as human morality.

But I might not have a choice. I was waaay in over my head here with this thing.

I held out my hands and called for the fire to come to me. The flames around the creature began to move towards me, the beast let out a snarl of surprise as his fire moved without his consent. I could feel him trying to keep in control.

It was like a game of supernatural tug-of-war.

“Hand it over you bastard!” I yelled.

The creature smiled, it was ghastly to behold, seeing all those teeth shine like volcanic glass. I felt a stab or irritation at its amusement. I wasn’t trying to make it laugh damn it! I was trying to kick its ass back to hell!

But I quickly learned it wasn’t smiling out of amusement, rather it was out of contempt.

I was pulling so hard on the fire and the creature just let go of the metaphysical rope and the fire flowed like a river. I let out a cry and fell to my knees. My cloths began to smoke and burn, panic began to settle in my stomach.

I wanted it to stop, but I also wanted it to keep going. I was like a junkie, feeling shame as I stuck the needle in my vain but anticipating the rush of chemicals about to flood my body.

I tried to stop it, I tried to deflect it, but this beast just kept pumping me full of its delicious hellfire. I was naked now. My cloths were gone, my cellphone was slag, my keys liquidated and I could feel the spirit in me thrashing in panic.

It. Was. Too. Much!

I let out a scream and there was an explosion of light; then there was silence.

I must have fallen unconscious. I opened my sight to see the star-filled night sky. The lights twinkled down at me and for a moment I thought I had fallen asleep. It was snowing...no...it wasn’t snow. It was...ash.

My hands gripped the ground, but instead of finding grass or solid earth I felt warm ash. I felt warn out. Like I had just drowned myself in energy drinks and ran a thousand miles.

I heard movement and turned my head to see a burning man walking to me. It took me a moment to focus my gaze, at first I assumed it was the beast coming to finish the job. But it was not a monster, it was.

“Parrish?” I whispered.

He was shrouded in fire, the same fissures I had seen on the monster were on him, he had the same nasty looking claws and his eyes burned with the same fiery color. I could see he was naked...so wonderfully, gloriously naked.

My normally overactive imagination had done him no justice in my little fantasies. He dick was hard, standing straight to attention. It glowed like a hot iron rod, the trimmed pubes and happy trail that stopped at his navel glowed like copper wires.

He looked down at me with an expression that sent my blood straight to my groin.

“Stiles.”

He voice was rougher, it made me shiver to hear my name pass his lips in such a manner. His canines were much larger now. I could only imagine what the would feel like on my neck. On instinct I bared my throat to him, a small whimper escaped my lips. He smiled, with his eyes and teeth it look lethal, yet I felt pleased by his small display of satisfaction.

He knelt down next to me, the fire vanished. Yet the fissures and his dick still blazed. He cupped my cheek, gently as his eyes roamed my body, one part worry, one part lust. As he ran his claws hand down my check I knew he was inspecting me for damage, but I also knew he was also enjoying the view and judging from how he was licking his lips he liked what he saw.

I let out a groan as his hand suddenly wrapped around my hard cock. He was both gentle, yet demanding. He was claiming his prize, his spoils of war. But he was treating me with tenderness. I know he was that creature, I can still sense his power. It echoed through my body, leaving me lightheaded.

I felt like I drank my dads stash of whiskey. I was feeling both warn out, yet still ready to do go for another round-well, maybe not another round of fighting.

I should be asking questions. But all I could think about was that sinful hand stroking me into oblivion. Those searing orange eyes staring at with such intensity.

“Mine!” he said.

He spoke the word as a fact. We had fought and I had lost. I was his to do with as he wanted. And to be honest I was okay with that. I was glad to give myself to him, there was a different kind of heat rising between the two of us. Now that we vented our bloodlust a different instinct was taking over.

I stared at his neglected cock, it felt wrong to make him do all the work. He was the one who won the fight. Shouldn’t I be the one servicing him?

I pushed myself up enough so I could lean my face forward and without a thought to what I was doing I wrapped my mouth are his manhood. He let out a pleased growl that made things in my belly tighten deliciously.

He was hot in my mouth, I knew if I was a mere human than his rod would be burning the inside of my mouth. Instead the intense warmth was a pleasant sensation. He tasted delightful.

I wondered how much of that taste and how much was the fire he controlled.

I wanted to taste that power again and began to suckle his dick with vigor, I was feeling thankful for all those times I fooled around with Scott. Hopefully I had picked up a few tricks to please Parrish.

Judging from how his free hand was suddenly gripping my hair, I was doing a very good job.

* * *

 

 

**Parrish**

 

I had no idea how this came to happen.

I had not known it was Stiles I had been fighting. The creature had appeared from behind a tree. A large, red glowing figure like a fox standing on its hind-legs. I saw a vaguely humanoid shape. As if the fox was just some kind of coat being worn.

Thean it had charged at me with an aluminum bat. I tried shooting fire at it but it absorbed my flames! It had stuck me with its own fire but I barely felt it, when I melted its weapon it tried hitting me and using more of its fire.

Then it actually tried to steal my own flame!

I felt a sense of indignation. Though I didn’t know if it was mine of the hellhounds. But the idea this creature thought it could take my power from me made me want to teach me a lesson. When it screamed at me I thought I recognized the voice, but I was too driven by adrenaline to pay it any mind.

I unleashed a stream of hellfire and soon it was on its knees. The fox grew larger and larger and with a great cry and exploded. Knocking me back several feet.

I guess it had not been able to hold my power.

Only problem was the inferno that now engulfed the surrounding woods!

I knew right away if I didn’t find away to put it out then the fire would spread. Movement drew my attention. In the spot where the glowing fox had been was a small pale figure.

Stiles. He was naked, his body coated in soot. He looked like an angel, fallen from the heavens. Bound in mortal form but still retaining his unearthly beauty.

I felt a sense of panic rise in me then. I don’t know what just happened between us. I don’t know what he was or why he attacked me-though I am sure I gave him one hell of a shock. I could not let him die.

This was my fire, my flame. The fire of a hellhound. I should be able to control it, it was a part of me after all. I opened my mouth and the fire began to move like liquid, within moments the clearing was nothing but a few remaining burned logs, ash and ember.

Once I was sure I had reclaimed every bit I walked over to inspect Stiles and make sure he was okay. He owed me a serious explanation.

Ash rained from the sky, I wondered how far it had spread? How would the authorities come up with an excuse for this?

I felt my body begin to change again. I looked at my hands and saw them return to their regular shade. By the time I reached him I was almost fully human. He began to stir, opening his eyes. His gaze settled on me, I could see the confusion in his eyes.

He looked at me. “Parrish?”

The sound of my name escaping his lips sent a thrill of excitement through me. My eyes wondered over his naked form.

“Stiles.”

He bared his neck to me, a sign of submission. I could almost hear the hellhound howling in victory. I stood over him, he was completely at my mercy. Mine to do with as I pleased. I knelt next to him and gently ran my hand down his chest, taking care of my claws on his skin.

I wrapped my hand on his cock which was hard. He lout out the most sinful groan I have ever heard. “Mine!” I said staring into those whiskey eyes.

It wasn’t a statement, but a fact. We had fought and he lad lost. The hellhound knew our dual had been more than a mere clash of monsters. It had been a prelude to something else, something more primal. From the moment I caught Stiles sweet scent in the air and tracked him down.

I am starting to realize now that I had not been tracking a meal. I had been tracking my mate.

Suddenly he used his arms to push himself up so he could wrap his mouth around my cock. I groaned in pleasure as he quickly began to service me. Fuck the feel of those lips around my girth was softer than I could have ever thought, and his tongue!

I have had my fare share of sex before, men and women. I know a pro when they are lathering up my pecker. I should have known he had experience. Who in their right mind could resist him?

Those soft doe eyes, that pale mole dotted flesh. Those long limbs and those hands that seemed like they could hold your heart and keep it safe. He was more muscular than I thought he would be, he was always wearing baggy layers of cloths. I was delighted to see him in such perfect form.

I wasn’t sure if he was single now or not. Not that it mattered. He was mine now. I don’t know what he is. There were a thousand reasons why we shouldn’t be doing this. But none of it mattered. I was going to claim him and deal with any consequences later.

I willed my claws to shrink and they turned back into blunt, human nails. With my free hand I gripped his hair tight and he responded to it.

“That’ a boy,” I cooed softly as he blew me. “Doing so good. You feel so good on my dick Stiles.”

He moaned in response. The head of his dick was weeping pre-cum. I slid my thumb over his slit. Enjoying the feel of his essence on my skin. I let go and he whimpered at the loss of contact.

I pulled him off me, a trail of saliva connected his mouth to my cock. He looked at me with a puzzled expression. I pulled him up by his shoulders and kissed him. My fangs were still there, something told me I was going to need them. They made the kiss difficult but I decided to trust the instinct.

I could taste my essence in his mouth, it made him taste that much more sweet. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders to deepen the kiss. I had to push him back a little bit to keep him from getting overeager and cutting himself on my fangs.

He whined, thinking no doubt I was rejecting him. I hugged him close to my body and rubbed my face into his neck, taking in a deep breath of his scent. His whine changed to one of delight and he began to rub every inch of himself against me.

I knew we were scent marking one another. I loved the idea. To know we were leaving an invisible mark on one another sent a wave of possessive feelings through me. I wanted the whole world to know that we were mated, that I had claimed him and he was mine!

Stiles pulled back to look at me, his eyes glowed orange. “I need you.”

I cupped his face gently. “Need me to what?”

I knew what he wanted, but I needed to hear him say the words.

“Fuck me Parrish, please!” he begged.

I squeezed his ass. They were just as I imagined. Nice and plump, rich with fat and built for fucking!

I laid him gently on the ground, the ash was still raining down around us, our bodies were darkened with it. I moved so I was between his legs, he spread them for me, resting his thighs on my hips.

“I need to get you ready,” I told him.

He nodded impatiently.

I spat into my hands. Coating my fingers in saliva. I speared him with two fingers. I had a feeling he was no stranger to anal sex. A horse cry escaped his mouth and his body bucked in response. I didn’t give him time to adjust, I began to move my fingers in and out, scissoring his hole, stretching him out.

I admit I was not a gentle lover. I liked rough sex and was a bit of a dominant. Everyone thought I was a boy scout. I was a man who loved peace and order, but in the bedroom I liked to add spice to sex.

Stiles was so fucking responsive, he thrust his hips against my hand. He tried to touch himself but I have his hand a sharp smack. I wasn’t going to let him cum just yet.

I added a third finger and he cried out. “Fuck your fingers feel so good!” he cried.

“Wait to you get my cock!” I replied harshly. “Fuck your doing so good for me Stiles! You like this don’t you? Like me manhandling you and fucking you nice and aright?”

“Yes! Yes! YES!” he cried.

I leaned forward and kissed him again. He cried as I plundered his lips. “Please, fuck me!” he begged.

I pulled back and raised his legs so I could get a better angle. I spat on my cock a few times to lube it up. As I began to push into his cheeks he gripped my arms tight. “Don’t be gentle!” he begged. “Just plow the fuck out of me!”

I did as he asked. I pushed into him without hesitation or mercy, even when I was balls deep and he was roaring my name I still tried to go deeper, my feet pushed against the blackened ground to give me the thrust I needed.

I threw my head back and let out a roar of triumph. I looked down at him, his eyes were rolling in the back of his head, his mouth still open in a silent scream and his body taught with tension. His hole had my cock in a vice like grip and between that and the sight of his wrecked body I almost came right there.

Instead I gripped his hips harshly and began to snap my hips. Plowing my glowing dick in and out of him, the sound of our ragged breathing was eclipsed by the sound of my ballsack smacking into his ass.

Our bodies began to glow, the fissures on my skin began to vent heat. Sparks flew where our bodies were connected and soon we were engulfed in flame. We didn’t stop, we didn’t slow down.

We were lost in our own nirvana of flesh and flame. When he bared his throat to me again I struck like a snack, biting down harshly into his neck, sinking my fangs deep into his sweet flesh and he cried out in rapture.

I pulled back, the copper taste of his blood in my mouth. He was holding his neck with a look of pure joy, the wound was smoking and within a matter of seconds it had healed, leaving a pair of scared marks on his neck.

As I plowed into him I began to realize the rim of his hole kept on catching on my dick. I could feel a swelling at the base of my rod, I slowed down enough so I could watch in fascination as the swelling increased.

Its a knot! I’m growing a fucking knot like a dog!

I knew if I pushed it in it would lock the two of us together, part of me wanted to do that, but what sense I had left decided against that. At least for now. I didn’t know how long it would take for the knot to go down but I didn’t want to have to wait to find out, so instead I only pushed just enough to satisfy both Stiles and myself.

“Pa-Parrish, I can’t...I can’t hold back anymore!” he yelled.

“Cum for me baby. CUM!”

His body arched and an arc of semen shot from the tip of his dick, sending several thick ropes of cum onto his stomach and chest. I smiled, a deep sense of pride and satisfaction filled me, knowing I had made him orgasm without touching his prick.

I could feel my own release fast approaching. Seeing him there, wrecked and his hole tight around my dick pushed my over the edge into delicious pleasure.

I pulled out of him, my cock erupted like a volcano, it shot load after load of what looked like molten lave. He cried out with each rope that touched his skin. Some of it hit the ground next to his head, causing smoke to rise up.

I collapsed on top of him, the surrounding fire began to vanish. We stared into one another's eyes. Too lost for mere words, instead we just lost ourselves in the vast emotions that shined from our souls.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then he closed his eyes and I knew he fell unconscious.

As much as I wanted to stay there and watch him I knew we had to move. I had no doubt the authorities would be here soon to see what had caused the destruction of a small bit of forest. Last thing I needed was for us to be found in such a state.

I gathered him up in my arms and headed for the river I had run through earlier to wash the soot and fluids off us. After that I grabbed my cloths and only put my pants on, by then the knot had gone down, allowing my to slide Stiles off my dick. I put him in my cruiser, covering him with a spare blanket I kept in the trunk. I was feeling tired now, between the fight and the sex I needed a good nap.

But I doubt I was going to get much sleep.

* * *

 

 

**Stiles**

 

I woke up in a room that was not my own.

I was naked save for a pair of blue shorts that fit me just right. I felt a little groggy and very sore, especially in a very private area of my body. Memories of what had transpired flashed in my head. Parrish was some kind of fire demon thing, we fought, then we fucked.

I could hear movement outside of the room. It was still dark out but I could see the sunlight starting to light up the sky. How long have I been out for?

I peeked out the window. I recognized the neighborhood. It was only a thirty minute walk from here to my house.

I heard the door open and I turned to see Parrish sticking his head in, no doubt to check on me. When he saw I was awake he walked in. He was barefoot, wearing a pair of black shorts and a gray wife-beater.

“You’re awake,” he stated.

I nodded. What do I say?

I mean I can think of a million things to say right now. What are you? Why were you in the woods? Does your dick always glow or were you just happy to see me?

“I..need to call me dad. Let him know I am all right,” I finally said.

Dad knew I was going to be patrolling. He was working a late shift but should be arriving back at our house soon. I remember my phone and keys had been melted during the fight with Parrish.

“You owe me a phone,” I said.

He raised his brow at me. “You attacked me first.”

“Well, you were a walking fire-hazard.”

“I’m a hellhound. Fire is my default mode.”

“Hellhound?”

I remember reading about them in the Hale Bestiary. Spectral dogs, omens of death. Guardians of the supernatural and one of the most dangerous beings to walk the earth. There were several breeds, if I remember correctly the ones that control fire were one of the older and most dangerous ones.

It also makes sense why his fire had a strange effect on me. It really wasn’t normal fire. But the flame of a hellhound, a mystical substance that could burn hot enough to melt metal and even burn through mountain ash.

“What are you?” he asked.

“Fire kitsune,” I said.

“Fire what?” he asked looking confused.

I sighed. “Lets take this to the living room.”

An hour later we sat together on his couch. Even though there was enough space for the both of us to sit on it comfortably we sat so close our legs touched, I found touching him felt very comforting.

We had been exchanging information, telling each other our personal secrets. He told me how he first encountered the hellhound secret. The old woman he met and the first time he transformed. I told him about how I became a fire kitsune, how some fox spirit decided taking a ten-year old boy grieving for his recently deceased mother seemed like a good idea.

I told him he was going to have to meet with Derek and Scott. They were both alphas but both acted as guardians of Beacon.

“Derek is very formal and traditional. You’ll have to dress all formal and he’ll act all strict and give you his infamous murder stare. He’ll threaten you with bodily harm if you hurt anyone but trust me, he may be a hard ass but he is a good guy. Once he gets to know you, you will see he is a softie. Now Scott is different, he is a true alpha and more modern. His talk will mostly be pizza, movies and games. He is cool like that. Derek is always harping on him about taking his alpha status more seriously but Scott believes in being kind and open.”

Parrish was quit for a moment. I found my eyes traveling along his bare arms. I remembered the muscles in those arms tightening as he fingered my hole.

Shit, I’m still in heat!

“I guess it makes sense now, all those times I saw Hale coming into the department to speak with your father.”

I nodded. “Yeah, my dad knows of course. Sometimes something nasty comes into town and causes some trouble so Derek works with my dad to try and keep things quiet. I mean can you imagine what would happen if the world learned there really are monsters in the world?”

“I always got a bad vibe from him. I sometimes wondered why Noah associated with him.”

I patted his leg, I noticed he tensed when I touched him. I didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing or just an awkward thing.

“Derek is good, trust me. He just had to grow up way more quickly than he should have. After his uncle killed his mother and sister, then he killed Peter and became the alpha. His childhood ended before it was supposed to. He had to quickly learn how to be responsible for his family and pack. It’s made him a bit jaded.”

He nodded. “I could see the pain in his eyes. Growing up in the foster system you recognize that look. The pain of loosing your family, it was something all the kids had.”

We were both quiet for a moment. “My mom died of dementia. It..it hurt, to watch her fade away into madness. To know every day was going to get worse until she was finally gone. She had her good days and her bad days. But than she had bad days and then she had really bad days. When she finally died it was like we were late for the funeral. The person who had died in the hospital wasn’t really my mother. But she was, she had just...died slowly.”

He placed his hand on top of mine and I took solace in his comfort.

“Your dad told me. I am sorry.”

“And I am sorry I attacked you. Something about you made my fox powers react and I thought you looked a little scary...what were you doing in the woods?”

“I was going for a run, sometimes the hellhound needs to let lose a little. Keeps him from getting restless. But than I caught your scent, something about it made the hellhound react in a way it never has.”

I felt my cheeks burn. “Oh, um. See. I am in heat right now.”

I sighed at the look on his face. Guess I was going to have to give him the talk. I explained to him how spring was breeding season for a lot of supernatural beings. Which was why his hellhound spirit reacted in such a way.

“Technically we are still human,” I told him. “Spirits exist in another level of reality. They can interact with the physical world to a certain extent. That is why they need to take a human vessel or tether themselves to an object. Our bodies are just a physical manifestation of our souls. So when a spirit enters us they use us as a bridge to the physical world. Like two sides of the same coin.”

“But what about blood?” Parrish asked. “You said Hale was born a werewolf. Obviously there is some kind of genetic factor that plays into all this.”

I smiled. He really was sharp.

“You’d think. But funny thing is if you were to look at the blood of a werewolf or a kitsune and even a hellhound you would find nothing out of the ordinary. Same alleles, same chromosomes and all the other things that appear human. Some believe there is something in the blood, something that is really specific or well hidden in our genetic code. But others think our bodies are just windows for the supernatural to peer through.”

I remember this lecture from Noshiko and Deaton. They both had their opinions on the subject. A lot of people did. But not many people wanted to delve too deeply into the subject. There had been those who thought they could uncover the mysteries of the supernatural and instead only unleashed untold dread onto the world.

“So if you had kids could they become kitsune. What id I had children? Would they be human or would there be little hellpups running around?”

“Well thats the thing. Werewolves are not possessed by a spirit. What they are is more anchored to this world. But with spirits it is more tricky. Just like the creatures of the physical plane the beings of the spiritual world have their own laws. For instance, kitsune spirits can posses humans. But they can’t posses werewolves. If an alpha were to bite kitsune than their vessel would either die or become a werewolf and the spirit would be ejected from their host. From what I can remember about hellhounds they take control of people who were in the middle of passing through the veil. When their spirit is in both worlds. I guess when we die it creates a window between the two worlds. The hellhound enters into the body through that window.”

He ran his hand through his hair. I loved the bedhead look it gave him. Made him look sexy.

“There is so much more than I could realize.”

He was quiet for a moment. He looked at me, then down to the floor.

“Stiles...about earlier...um. I...-”

“I’ve had a crush on you for several months!” I blurted.

He looked at me in surprise. I took a deep breath, getting ready to go into a small tirade. I needed to get everything off my chest.

“I know this is all new and weird. I mean I know I am in heat so of course that would effect your decision to even look in my direction. Because let’s face it all you would have to do is wink at a woman and she would drop her panties for you. I know I am young but I am going to be graduating school soon and I am legal so you don’t have to feel guilty about that or anything. I admit when I first met you I felt a connection, though knowing what we do now it might have been the who I-am-fire-kitsune and your-a-hellhound kind of thing. But I really do like you and I know you just got dumped with a lot of info and romance is probably the last thing on your mind. To be honest I am more thinking about sex but I am in heat. But all that aside I would really like to give us a chance but I know you probably would rather we never talk about this again because my dad is your boss and I am still in high school but the age difference between us is only five years. Plus I was planning on attending a local college anyway because I want to become a deputy too and one day sheriff. But if you want to just keep things professional I understand I-”

I let out a squeak of surprise as Parrish pulled me into his lap. He wrapped his arms around my lower back and kissed me.

I moaned and melted into the kiss. Our groins were pressing tight against one another and quickly starting to harden.

When he pulled back his eyes were once more glowing.

“You’re right, it is a lot to take in. But to be honest I have had an attraction to you as well Stiles. Maybe it is our fire connection, but that doesn’t mean it can’t be something more. I didn’t want to pursue you...at least until I got to know you a little better and you graduated from school. I know we are going backwards here but I want to treat you right. Dinners, movies, walks in the park. The whole thing.”

“And sex right?” I asked wriggling my hips.

He smiled. “Oh yes, lots of that.”

He leaned forward and sniffed my neck. He licked the bite marks he had left on my skin.

“Last night was amazing. I haven’t been with anyone since I became a hellhound.”

“Really?” I asked.

He nodded. “I tried a couple times. But every time things started to get heavy my body would literally start to smolder. I was so afraid I might hurt someone.”

“I am immune to your flames. But something about them has a strange effect on me. I think since it is magical it is stronger than regular flame. As much as I would like to try it again I think we need to save it for later.”

He smiled. “How about we just fuck?”

I kissed him on the lips. “Sounds like a plan.”

He stood up and carried me to his room. We had a little bit more self-control than what we did in the woods. Though we wound up burning his sheets.

After we finished we laid there together, staring into eachothers eyes. The sunlight was shining into the room from the windows. I marveled at the sight of him, doused in light, eyes shining with adoration, face covered in sweat from our love making.

I was going to have to call dad. It was going to be a very awkward conversation. A conversation that was going to have to involve a lot of people, but for right now I just wanted to enjoy this time with him.

* * *

 

I whistled to myself as I drove Rosco down the road.

It has been four months since Jordan and I made love in the woods.

After I had rested we called my dad. When he couldn’t reach me he called Scott and when Scott told him he had tried to call me but couldn’t get me it started a chain reaction that spread to all our friends.

He had a lot of questions. Why hadn’t I come home? Why wasn’t I answering my phone? Why was I at Jordans?

It took a few hours. The first of which was spent calming him down and convincing him not to thrown Jordan into a freezer. He was under the impression Jordan had used my heat to take advantage of me.

But after we got him calmed down and Jordan once more told his story dad had been more understanding, though he insisted we get some space between us until things got sorted out.

After that we had to explain everything to the packs and just like I predicted Jordan had to have a talk with Derek who was all stuffy and ‘If you hurt Stiles I will rip your throat out with my teeth’. Derek was like my older brother. Growing up he used to babysit Scott and me and was there for me when my kitsune powers manifested.

Scott of course invited him for a night filled with games and pizza. Both the packs were there and I was more than happy to introduce my new boyfriend to my friends and family. We had decided to take things slow. We went on several dates before we had sex again two weeks after our first romp.

After I graduated from school I planned to go to community college and study law. I was still going to live with dad, because no way did I trust him to keep his diet while I was gone.

One of the advantages of having Jordan as my boyfriend was having him keep an eye and make sure dad didn’t try and sneak in anything fried or unhealthy into his diet. Dad felt like Jordan had betrayed him, until I started arriving with bags of veggieburgers and salads for both of them.

“Why do I have to eat this?” Jordan had whined.

“You’re young, if we start now by the time your dads age you are going to be fit like a god,” I explained.

Dad was over the moon about Jordan and I. He had been a little cautious at first but now he treated Jordan like his future son-in-law. I was glad our relationship brought my father and Jordan closer together. I know Jordan never had a strong father figure. He may be a grown man but the need for approval was still there.

Jordan was now an official member of the pack. His ability to sense death and his hellfire made him useful to have. Scott and he bonded quickly, Melissa liked to say the two of them were brothers in another life because they were so similar.

Derek took a little longer to warm up to him, he was being a protective brother-slash-alpha but Jordan eventually won Derek over as well. Derek even invited him to work out with him and the others from the pack.

Now when we had out pack nights Jordan was almost always there. If he couldn’t make it because of work he made sure to stop by and say hi to everyone. Everyone loved Jordan, I was glad my friends approved of him.

And things were going great between us. He gave me a key to his house which I would use to get into his house to make him a nice dinner for when he got home. He would eat, than we would cuddle on the couch while I did my homework, we would watch a little TV and than have sex.

And the sex was amazing!

Jordan may be a deputy on the streets, but he was a hellhound in the sheets. I loved when we were making love and he would grab my throat or pull my hair or spank me. We had gone over our kinks and triggers before we started doing the really hot and heavy stuff.

That was another great thing. Communication. Obviously I had no problems talking. But Jordan never shut me out. He always listened. It’s why we worked so well, if we ever had a fear or concern we would talk about it and work through it.

My thoughts were broken by the sudden red and blue lights shining from behind me.

“Are you freaking kidding me,” I said.

I pulled over and looked in my rear view mirror to see Jordan get out of his car looking more serious than I have ever seen him. He walked to the drivers side and I rolled down the window.

“Hey babe, I-”

“Step out of the car sir,” he said, his voice firm.

I gave him a funny look. “Jordan, what-”

“Sir, please get out of the vehicle now.”

I did as he told, the second I shut the door he spun me around and pushed me against the door. He grabbed my hands and cuffed them together. “You are under arrest Stiles Stilinski.”

“For what?!” I asked feeling dumbfounded.

He leaned into my ear and whispered. “For being a dirty little whore.”

“Oh...ohhhhh.”

Oh I see what this is.

He kicked my legs apart and began to frisk me, paying extra attention to my ass and groin. “Whats this?” he asked squeezing my dick. “Looks like a concealed weapon.”

He roughly yanked my pants and underwear down. It was late at night and we were on one of the back roads. But still the idea that someone could drive by and see us made me so hard!

I heard the sound of his belt being unbuckled and soon felt the head of his erection poking at my ass.

“Looks like I am going to have search you Mr. Stilinski.”

“You got a warrant?” I asked with a smug grin.

“Fuck a warrant.” he spat onto his dick. “And fuck you.”

With one sharp thrust he was in me and I was thankful there was no one around for miles, otherwise they would have heard my scream.

“looks to me like you are resisting arrest. Guess I am going to have to get rough with you!” he growled.

I bent my head to the side and he bit into my neck, it was the same spot he always bit. Right were you could see a pair of shiny little scars.

Jordan and I really were a perfect match. We were both spontaneous and unpredictable. But we hadn’t let that control us. We were fire incarnate, we burned bright and hot. But we knew better than to let the fire consume us.

Love can burn brighter than the sun, but if your not careful it can burn you. And everyone knows love can leave the most bitter scar of all.

But we were open and honest with one another. Yeah we had out little tiffs here and there. I could be loud and obnoxious, even Jordan had trouble dealing with me, especially after a long shift at work when all he wanted was some R&R. And he could be really strict sometimes, I know he loves me but sometimes he got a little too bossy for my tastes.

But we worked through it. We never let anything remain unspoken and we always found a way to compromise. And that was why we burned so bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?  
> Let me know what you liked and didn't like!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the small city of Beacon Hills, Stiles finds himself developing feelings for Ethan. One of two alpha brothers from a far away land. A small attraction develops between the two and in time the attractions ends in a way neither one could have anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! This one is a mountain kitsune Stiles hooking up with Ethan. This chapter was fun to write because it takes place in a world that is like a mix between ancient Rome and the middle ages. It was real fun adding more depth to the twins and their background as well as writing the backstory for everyone. Teen Wolf returns for the final ten episodes this Sunday and since Ethan is returning I decided to have his chapter come after Parrish. Hope you all enjoy.

**山**

**Yama**

**Mountain**

 

**Stiles**

"It's perfect!"

Lydia beamed as she looked at her reflection. The tiara sat on her head, measured to fit her head perfectly, the emeralds embedded in it were an addition that had been added per her request.

The tiara had belonged to her fathers mother which she had given to her future daughter-in-law Natalie to wear on her wedding. The emeralds had been a wedding gift Natalie had gotten for Lydia.

It was a perfect mix of something borrowed and new. Lydia would wear a pale blue wedding dress. It was not traditional, but Lydia would not be doing anything traditional for her wedding. If she was going to get married it would be on her terms.

It would be elegant yet casual, grand yet simple. You would think a wealthy woman like her would go all out. But Lydia didn't just believe in spending a load of money thinking it would mean a better wedding. Lydia Martin was an artist and would create a wedding that would inspire many women.

She was set to marry Aiden Stein a week from now. Aiden is the co-alpha of the Stein pack of the Southern Isles. It was not unheard of for there to be two alphas ruling a pack. Sometimes when two wolf packs would merge when the alphas would mate.

Those were rare occurrences though since all alpha werewolves had a natural instinct to be the top dog and rule the pack. If an alpha married it was usually with one of their betas or another wolf. But Aiden's other half was not a female alpha, rather it was his twin brother, Ethan Stein.

Everyone was talking about it. The heiress of the Martin family marrying one of the infamous alpha twins was the kind of thing that would be talked about for two maybe three generations. And for the up and coming colony of Beacon Hills it was one more step for us to ensure our continued Independence and protection from outside forces.

Beacon Hills-from a standing point of view-wasn't anything to brag about. It was hidden away in a valley, surrounded by deep dark woods and as the name suggests many hills. It had an abundance of wild life, perfect for hunting and was a popular location for those who wanted to escape the hustle of large, noisy cities.

But the whole damn area was steeped in blood and magic. There was a nemeton, an object of great mystical power tied to the very essence of the earth itself. It's power called to supernatural beings, even sparks felt its magnetic pull.

But beside that there was nothing to brag about the settlement. For as long as anyone could tell there had always been a presence here. Human or otherwise. Once it had been nomadic tribes, than it had turned into a tiny hamlet, than a town and now if things continue it may even one day become a city. We are expanding, building more and more homes and buildings and evolving. Slowly making our way up.

Beacon Hills may be nothing special. But it is on the road to _everywhere_ special. Point in any direction and someone will tell you what kingdom or territory lies that way. It was why Beacon had such a bloody history.

As the kingdoms and nations began to rise it was only natural they would seek areas of particular interest, and unfortunately for Beacon and its denizens the fact that its geographic location made it a perfect place for merchants and traders to pass through made it very desirable.

Over the many generations war had ripped through the lands as greedy rulers fought for control. Some because they desired the bounty that flowed through the area, others because Beacon would make for a good military position and others simply thought it an easy target.

They were all right.

Some might say Beacon was lucky to be at just the right place to have roads that led to all the other kingdoms. But those who lived there would have to disagree.

I myself can not even count with all my fingers and toes the different kingdoms that have ruled Beacon in the last few centuries. Just when one kingdom took over another might show up to take control. Just when things got settled we would have to endure war, death, pain and have to learn to follow the rules of the new regime. But I am lucky to have been born in a time of revelation.

Fifty years ago the matron of an ancient werewolf clan, Talia Hale united the humans and the supernaturals who lived in Beacon Hills to fight back against our numerous would-be-rulers. Humans, sparks, werewolves, nagual, kitsune, hell even wendigos all banded together. They were all tired of having their home fought over like a juicy bone by a bunch of hungry dogs. They just wanted to live in peace.

Talia knew she couldn't fight one kingdom, let along a dozen. So she made a deal with all the kingdoms. Beacon Hills would be a neutral zone. A place where all the kingdoms and their solders could come and ago as long as they didn't raise a fuss.

In exchange for leaving us alone to live in peace we would pay a tithe. Since Beacon was a nexus hub for travelers and merchants the kings and queens decided to take the deal. They were all tired of having to waste time fighting over Beacon anyway. Not to mention the resources they had to put into maintaining control.

I can't imagine what it must have been like back in those days. One day your learning how to sing the national anthem of one kingdom, ten or twenty years later your having to learn a new one as another kingdom invades and takes control.

Thanks to Talia we can finally grow as a people and ever since she has had a seat on Beacons council which comprised of representatives from all the local kingdoms.

The peace has lasted for fifty years but as of late things have been uneasy. The Land of Silver which was east of here was the largest human settlement. It was also where the vast majority of Hunters were born and raised. Some of the most prestigious and powerful Hunter families lived there. There was a supernatural presence, though they had to endure the Hunters strict rules and regulations.

Werewolves had to be kept inside at a certain time, only allowed out on a full moon and kept in small preserves barely big enough to hold all of them. You ever see dozens of wolf packs forced to share a small spit of land on a full moon?

Me either. But I am sure you can use your imagination.

The Hunters hid their bigotry behind their codes which have been taking away more rights and freedoms from the supernaturals thanks to those like Gerard Argent. Gerards son Chris is on the council in Beacon. His daughter is dating my best friend.

Chris, unlike his dad is a firm believer in the Hunters code. Unlike the others of his kind who have found ways to twist the code or found loop holes to give them a reason to hunt anything with glowing eyes.

He can be a cold bastard, but let it not be said that Chris Argent is not a fair man.

I am not one to gossip, but since Alison is best friends with Lydia and my best friends woman I know from two very reliable sources the Gerard is gaining more and more support and might one day become a serious problem for Beacon.

Alison is the heir of the Argent family. Since the Argents are matriarchal that means she runs the Argents when she gets a little older. But Gerard is a silver tounged bastard and dating a werewolf has kind of damaged Alisons rep, even with the most open minded of the Hunter clans.

Everyone knew of Gerards rise to power. Plenty of refugees had come to Beacon for asylum because they had been driven out from their home for even the most bogus of charges.

That was why so many people were delighted by Lydias engagement to Aiden. The Southern Isles were a group of dozens of islands far off in the ocean. They say the people that live there are primitive but have thrived thanks to the islands perfect-paradise-like environment and abundance of exotic flora and fauna.

They also had one of the largest and best navel fleets in the world, an alliance with them would make trade over the ocean easier and help keep men like Gerard at bay...for now at least.

"Almost as perfect as the one wearing it," I told Lydia. She kissed me on the cheek and I sat the mirror down.

Once I dreamed of being the one to marry Lydia, she was beautiful and cunning. The kind of women your mother dreams you would be lucky enough to catch. But during the hard times her family endured I realized we were better off friends.

Lydia's dad mishandled the family fortune on several disastrous deals. The Martins fell from the social ladder. It got to where the love of her life Jackson Whittmore dumped her even though he did love her simply because she wasn't of high status any more.

I was there for her the day he broke her heart. As I held her crying form I realized that my love for her was not one of marriage and roses. But rather the deep love for one you hold dear for their character.

I knew Lydia was brilliant, she was one of the smartest womenâ€¦no, one of the smarted people in all the lands. So when Scott and I opened our own forge we asked her to be our partner. She knew how to conduct business and knew the elite class well enough to know who we would have the best business with.

Together the three of us went from a sad trio with a pitiful forge to some of the most respected richest people in all of Beacon.

Lydia was able to reclaim her status and made a fortune even greater than what her family had before. The ass kissers tried to gain her favor, but their cruelty and crass attitudes came back to bite them in the ass.

Much like the metal in our forges, pain and hardship had molded Lydia. Making her stronger and smarter. A true force to be reckoned with.

Jackson had tried to get her back. But she told him no. He moved to the kingdom of Etna which bordered the Land of Silver. Lydia still kept in contact with him. Etna had been having issues with the neighboring Hunters overstepping their bounds and hunting supernatural beings on Etna territory.

Etna was facing a malleable as they too faced a sudden surge of shifter-refugees came to their lands to escape the Hunters. Etna was a lot more open minded then the Silver Lands. But they still had some pretty strict rules. Like it was not legal for humans and shifters to marry.

And if you were a human and became a shifter you could lose the right to vote, own property or run your own buisness.

Jackson was sent there to be an envoy for Beacon. I thought it would be a disaster to chose him to be our envoy but Jackson could be very charming and charismatic when he wasn't being a spoiled brat. He says the humans are getting nervous with the sudden increase in the supernatural population and fear a revolt might happen.

Of course it didn't help that more and more shifters were voicing their discontent. Now that their numbers were rising it made sense they would use this to try and make their voices heard.

"Oh Stiles this is going to be so perfect!" she twirled around in a little dance. "I can't wait to marry Aiden!"

"Funny, I seem to recall you couldn't stand being in the same room with him for a time," I commented.

Aiden was a lot like Jackson. Cocky, arrogant and he had the good looks and power to live up to it. But Jackson had a delicate ego who couldn't stand being second best. Aiden had the same drive, but not because he defined his existence on popularity, he just likes to win.

But he had a temper. Many times his twin Ethan had to keep him from ripping apart some social snob to shreds. Beacon is a melting pot of diversity. One of the benefits of being on the road to everywhere was people from everywhere came through here so the population here was very multicultural.

But the Southern Isles were very different. When the twins came here they dressed in fur and leather. Their bodies decorated with body paint and animal bones hung from their belts. To the elite the twins were nothing more than glorified savages. And some were dumb enough to say this to their faces. Thank God Ethan was the more level headed brother.

"That was before he became more civilized. He was just another beast that needed a beauty to tame him."

I walked up behind her and gave her a hug. "I will miss you when you leave."

After the wedding Lydia and Aiden were returning to the Southern Isle's while Ethan remained behind as an ambassador. Aiden had to return home to look after their pack while Ethan remained here to make more trade deals.

She kissed my cheek. To the outside observer it would seem intimate (and I am sure Aiden would be giving me the red eye right now) but it was nothing more than two very good friends having a moment. It was hard to imagine Beacon Hills without Lydia.

"Come now. I won't be gone too long. I promise I will send you and Scott lots of new material for the forge."

"You're worth more than all the metal in the world."

She chuckled. She turned around, her face alight with humor. "If anyone should be sad it is me. God only knows the mess you and Scott will make of the books while I am gone."

"We're not that bad with numbers!" I protested.

We both knew it was a lie. Lydia had a freakish talent for math. Long before she was a banshee I often wondered if she was a psychic or something...though I guess I wasn't too far off.

"Sweetie, it is because of me you and Scott could pass math in school."

"That is...totally true."

We both laughed and I grabbed my bag and left her home. I made my way back to the forge, cutting a path through the market place. It was crowded, people offering fruits, silks and jewelry. I felt a sens of pride when I saw my products shining beautifully in the sunlight.

The forge was in the heart of Beacon, the buildings here were older. Having survived numerous wars or having been rebuilt after they were damaged. This was my favorite part of the city. Thanks to all the wars we had little in the way of architecture.

It was here you could see the mark all the kingdoms had left over the years. The buildings they had built was one of the only good things they had left us. A little bit of beauty that rose up from all that bloodshed.

A few miles from here is when the old architecture ends and you see newer buildings which had been built around the time Talia took control of the city for the people. And the further out you go you see buildings and homes that were built around the time I was born.

A couple of kids came running out of nowhere, shoving me as they ran past. I cursed them and hit the back of another person who had been observing a display of knives and daggers.

"Watch it!" he growled.

He spun around, eyes glowing red and mouth full of sharp fangs. I recognized him right away.

"Oh God Aiden I am so, so sorry!" I quickly apologized. "Damn kids these days, they think they own the streets."

His eyes returned to their normal dark brown and the anger melted away. "It's okay, actually I am-"

"Oh but this is good. I just got back from Lydia's. I finished her tiara, you know the old heirloom she wanted those emeralds in. Anyway that dagger you wanted me to make for your brother Ethan will be ready soon. It's some of our best work. I am sure Ethan will be delighted when he sees it."

Aidan gave an awkward laugh. "Actually...I'm Ethan."

I stared at him in shock, my mouth hung open, making me look and feel like a fish out of water. "Oh."

Well I just fucked up big time. If Aiden finds out I am soooo dead!

He had come to me a few days ago about making a dagger for his brother. Their birthday was in a few weeks and he wanted to get him something special. It was a foot long steel blade with a double wolf head on the handle and had words etched onto the blade which Aiden had told me brotherhood in the Southern Isles.

"I am so sorry! Please don't tell your brother he'll gut me!"

I can't believe I thought he was Aiden! Normally I am a very perceptive guy, but even I had trouble telling the twins apart sometimes. They looked almost exactly alike, even cut their hair the same way. Though Aiden likes to brag how his dick is bigger.

The only difference between them is Ethan has a tattoo on his right arm. It was blue and looked like ocean waves with odd symbols between the lines. If I had seen that I would have identified him immediately but as it so happens he chose today to wear a long sleeve shirt.

Ethan chuckled. "No problem. Stiles right?" he asked. "You own the forge."

I nodded. "Yes, with Lydia and Scott. We opened it together."

"Smart move, you guys are now very wealthy."

"It was a risk but well made."

"It's funny, I was actually thinking about buying my brother a blade as well. Guess it's that twin connection we have."

I chuckle. "If you want I could help you look for something for your brother. Or if you want I can make something."

"Would you have enough time to do that?" he asked.

"We had to end a job. They didn't have enough money to pay so the materials are ready."

He got a thoughtful expression on his face. "I'll just buy something now. I see plenty of your work here. I think instead of getting him a blade I'll get him a figurine since he is getting me a dagger. Could you help me? If you are not busy of course."

I felt delighted at the idea of helping Ethan. Truth be told I was rather enamored with him. He was very handsome, much like his brother. They had the dame dark brown eyes, the same light brown hair, the same jaws, the same muscular build, save for Ethan's tattoo they were truly identical.

But if you paid close attention you could spot the differences. They had different body language and mannerisms. Had I been paying more attention I would have realized who I had been pushed into and saved myself the embarrassment of spilling Aiden's surprise gift.

"Of course, I would be happy to help," I said.

I spent the next hour walking with Ethan, showing him where the best figurines were and what was actually worth the price it had. In the end Ethan bought a small bronze replica of a she-wolf breast feeding a pair of twin boys.

It was too heavy for me to carry, even to the forge which wasn't too far away. But Ethan carried it like it weighed nothing, his muscles barely bulged from the strain of carrying it. I envied him for his strength, I'd have to use my power to even hope to life the damn thing.

"Thank you for your help Stiles, I hope I haven't taken up your time," he said.

I shook my head. "No problem. Just do me a favor and act surprised when your brother gives you his gift."

"I already knew he was getting me something," he chuckled. "But don't worry, I won't tell."

We walked in comfortable silence. Ethan seemed to be following me to the forge. As we approached I felt a tinge of regret.

"Well, here we are," I said.

"Thank you again Stiles. You will be at the wedding right?"

"If I miss her wedding Lydia would scream my soul right out of my body," I said.

We both laughed at that. "Good, I will see you there. Have a nice night Stiles."

"You too Ethan."

I made my way into the forge, I could feel a pair of eyes on me and was sure Ethan was watching me. But when I turned to look at him, he was gone.

* * *

 

**Ethan**

I watched as my brother and sister-in-law danced.

The air was filled with the scent of cherry blossoms and the sound of music. The wedding had taken place outside on a beautiful summers day and the celebration went on well into the night. Both the bride and groom were red faced, partly because of the heat and dancing and partly because of the alcohol they had consumed.

I could feel Aidens emotions through our bond. It truly made me feel such delight to feel his happiness, his delight. And most of: peace.

It was the same things he felt from me when I was married...so long ago.

Now it seems my prayers have finally been answered and my brother finally found someone to bring out the best in him. The part that had been blighted by pain, suffering and blood.

Lydia knew our history, Aiden told her every gory detail.

To some it might have seemed cruel or callus for Aiden to tell her of his dark past in such an aloof manner. But that was Aidens way. I had always been more tactful while Aiden was more blunt and straight to the point. I was to sensitive, or at least that was what he said.

Maybe it was because of Danny. My lost love who helped teach me how to live with love and kindness instead of blood and rage. Meeting him changed me, made me want more than power.

Aiden had hated Danny at first. He hated that for the first time since we were children that I was feeling love for someone other than him. He feared I would leave him for Danny. Gods the fights we had, never before had our brotherhood been tested.

But Danny understood. No matter how many times Aiden threatened him, no matter all the times I had to physically fight him to keep him from hurting him, Danny always encouraged me to forgive, to try and understand that Aidens anger was driven by fear.

Over time Danny won him over. He had that way about him. Getting people to let down their walls no matter how high or thick. He was like water, slowly eroding the mighty boulder until it slowly began to chip away.

Then Aiden saw him as a friend and brother and was the one to absorb Danny's pain when we did our marriage tattoos.

The same tattoos Aiden and Lydia would give to one another when they arrive in the Southern Isles. This was only the first wedding. They would have another back home. Since they were from two different cultures it had been decided that there would be two weddings. One here done in the way of Lydias people and one back home.

I wished I could go, but there was still a lot of work to be done here. Still many allies we had to make. The Southern Isles needed more resources. With the influx of trade and foreigners coming to live and plant their roots the population was steadily growing.

The islands had always been desired for their beauty and resources. But the people there had always managed to defend themselves from invasion. But while they remained isolated, content to stay as they had always been the world around them changed, advanced.

We needed better ships, better weapons, better medicine. Because foreigners bring many things from their countries, disease is one of them.

We had come here because Beacon Hills was the hub for several kingdoms. Traders and merchants from all the kingdoms come here. It was a good place to make allies. And since they had taken the first steps into becoming their own nation it was wise for us to make an alliance with them, to add their power to ours.

This marriage was about more than love, it was hope for both our peoples. That if there was ever a dark time we would both have someone to call to for assistance.

I touched the dagger Aiden had gotten for me. Our birthday wasn't until another week but we decided to gift one another early.

True to my word I had pretended to be surprised. If he found out Stiles had told me about the gift he would be furious. The last thing I wanted was for him to cause trouble for Stiles because of one mistake.

He had loved the gift, I knew he would. Anything that involved twins was a personal favorite for both of us, after all. Twins are cool. Twins are power in our family.

I went to grab some another drink. The alcohol was infused with a dilated strain of wolfsbane. The breed it was extracted from was one of the least poisonous to werewolves. It lowered our healing but only enough where we could get drunk.

It was so weak even Hunters didn't bother cultivating it.

As I walked I heard a trio of older women talking. Normally I am not one to gossip, but when I heard Lydia and Aidens names being thrown around I got curious.

"-lieve Natalie allowed her daughter to marry that savage!" one said.

"I know!" another agreed. "I am surprised he is even wearing a suite. I expected him to come out naked and covered in blood!"

"I know the Southern Isles are going to open doors for us but still, I would never let any of my daughters marry such a mutt! Alpha or no alpha, especially the heir to the family name."

"I heard Stein has a horde of illegitimate bastards back on the Islands."

"Yes, me too! Hope Lydia is ready for a bunch of mangy mongrels scampering around nipping at her heels!"

They all laughed cruelly.

I could feel my temper rising. Normally I try to stay calm. I knew full well many of Beacon Hills elite looked down on us. Just because we were not shallow or surrounded ourselves with useless expensive crap we were somehow lesser than them.

And how dare they call my nieces and nephews _mangy mongrels!_

I began to walk over to them, intent on putting the old bitchs in their place, but to my surprise another beat me to it. Stiles stomped over to them, his face red, partly from anger and partly from all the alcohol he had drank.

I noticed he was swaying as he made his way to them, a half empty cup in his hand. "Excuse me!" he said rather loudly.

The trio looked at him like he was a bug flying around their faces.

"I couldn't help but overhear what you were all saying. Let me tell you, you should be ashamed!" he wagged his finger at them like a parent who is chastising their children. "Bad enough you are talking shit during Lydias wedding, but let me tell you a thing or two. Lydia Martin is the best thing to come out of this place since...ever! While you were all mocking her and her family for their financial woes instead of being decent human beings and giving them support that woman was building her own empire! She worked her ass off to get her status back, making more money than any of you or your husbands have ever made! Now she has finally found a...semi-respectable guy and you are doing nothing but talking shit. Well guess what, you are all just jealous. What were you all doing at her age? The same thing you are doing now, just standing around and gossiping leeching off your husbands like the parasites you are! I am glad Lydia is leaving, she needs to get away from you dried up old bats and your venomous filth!"

"How dare you speak to us like that you little nothing!" one of the women seethed.

Some people nearby were starting to notice the little standoff going on. I saw Stiles friends looking at him worriedly. Before anything else could be said I quickly made my way over, gently looping my hand through his.

"Ah Stiles there you are, come on lets go talk."

I tried to pull him away but he fought me. "No, these biddies need a good talking to!"

"No they don't." I glared at the trio and they shrunk away when they saw my eyes burn red. "They need to keep their old mouths closed before someone closes them."

I pulled harder and Stiles stumbled as I directed him into the woods. I saw his friend Scott look at me with a grateful expression. I nodded respectfully to him and led Stiles down a dirt path so he could cool off.

"Did you hear them?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I was actually going to say something but you beat me too it."

"I wasn't trying to make a scene, but I have had like ten pints and it just pisses me off how some people in this place are just so cruel!"

I raised a brow at him. "Ten?"

"I think...wait...ten comes before twenty right?"

I chuckled. "You're really letting loose tonight."

"I know, I need to cool it. But Lydia is going to be gone for God knows how long and I am just going to miss her so much. She's my best friend...well, my best girlfriend. But not in a sexual or romantic way. Kind of like how Scott is my best boyfriend. I mean, I used to have romantic feelings for her but who wouldn't right? She's smart, beautiful, classy, she used to have the whole ice-queen thing going on but that was just a mask she made which is stupid because people that awesome and good shouldn't put on a mask or hide who they really are just to conform to other peoples standards. But thats another great thing about Lydia is she can rise to any occasion, I mean how many women would have the balls to help run and own a forge? She did all the paperwork you know, she is like a god with numbers. If it wasn't for her Scott and I would have been lost."

Ethan was...impressed. He had never seen someone speak so animatedly or go so long without taking a breath of air. But he was also starting to feel something odd, it took him a moment to realize he was feeling a stab of jealousy at how Stiles was talking about Lydia with such passion and affection.

"You really care for Lydia," Ethan said quietly.

Stiles nodded, or rather her jerked his head up and down. "Yes. Like I said she is my best girlfriend. I don't have any romantic feelings for her. I realized that when we first started the forge. Sometimes when you're young affection and romance can become intertwined you know?"

"I wouldn't know, when I was younger I didn't have much romance. I had lots of sex but rarely did it get affectionate. Aiden was just as bad."

Stiles was quit for a moment. He bit his lip and I could smell the anxiety coming off him. "Ethan, I know I may be stepping out of bounds but...is it true what they say about Aiden having kids?"

He waved his hands in the air, almost smacking me in the face.

"I mean, I am not trying to be an asshole its just...I am serious when I say I love Lydia but in a non-romantic way. I tried talking to her about it but she got all defensive. I don't want her to wind up like one of those old bitter shrews who married young thinking they were hooking up with prince charming and instead got some man-whore who just wants her as a trophy wife."

Normally I would be pissed about someone insinuating Aiden was anything less than perfect. (Even if he wasn't) but I could smell his honesty, he wasn't trying to be cruel or mean. He just wanted to protect his best friend and I respected him for that.

"Aiden does have kids...well, I shouldn't call them kids. The youngest just turned twenty."

His eyes widened comically. "Twenty?"

I nodded. "Yes. Kaui is his youngest daughter. Then there is Wikolia, Lei, Keala, Haunani and Kai. Then there are his sons Akamu, Kaipo, Nalani, Maleko and Lehua."

He stared at me in surprise. "D-do they practice polygamy or something in the Southern Isles?"

I shook my head.

"Then how...wait, you said the youngest just turned twenty. But that can't be right!"

"How old do you think we are Stiles?"

"You have to be in your early twenties," he answered, his voice filled with certainty.

"More like eighties. We are eighty-three years old."

His mouth fell open in shock.

"We are werewolves remember. We age slower than humans do"

"I know but...that slow?"

I laughed. "What can I say, I look good for my age."

His eyes traveled down and then back up. "You certainly do"

I felt oddly pleased at his comment. I knew I was attractive, I wasn't as vain about it like my brother was. But I wasn't ignorant of the fact either. Many people over the years had told me how beautiful I was.

"Do you have any children?" Stiles asked.

"Yes. But only a few. They are adopted. They are old now, they have families of their own. The only reason I don't have as many kids as Aiden is because I prefer male lovers."

"You're gay?" he asked, "not that there is anything wrong with it. Beacon Hills has a very open mind when it comes to homosexuality. Too bad they can't be as open about other things."

"What about you?" I asked. "If you don't mind me asking. Do you have a lover?"

He blushed a little, but shook his head. "No. I've had a few flings but nothing that was serious. I am mostly in a relationship with my work."

"A hard working man is very attractive," I said.

He chuckled. "Sorry for asking personal questions. It's just...Lydia you know."

"I understand. If the situation was reversed I would be just as concerned. Loyalty, another attractive quality."

Stiles really was attractive. The more time I spent around him the more attractive I found him. His beauty was not something you noticed immediately, it was not blinding or obvious, no it was something more subtle. It could be easy for so many to brush him off as average, but then you speak with him, see that beautiful smile, see those eyes glint with mischief, or with a fiery passion like they did when he was chastising those women.

"They must do things differently at the islands. Over here if a guys has kids with a bunch of women...well it is a huge scandal."

"The people there are more open when it comes to sex. They respect and honor it, it is more than just pleasure. It is the way all species reproduce. But for them it is the ultimate expression of joy and desire. Even the warriors are intimate with one another. They believe sex forms powerful bonds. After all, if you can't sleep with someone than how can you trust them to watch your back in a fight?"

I enjoyed seeing the shocked expression on his face.

I continued. "The women offered themselves because they admired Aiden for his looks, his bravery and for his skills in the bed. When ever he knocked one of them up it was a time for celebration. Not shame. As long as it is consensual there is nothing to be ashamed of for making life."

"So, has he ever been married before?"

I shook my head. "No. Lydia will be his first. The mothers of his children all married other men. Good men. Men they had children with. The bonds of kinship run deep for them. Something my brother and I needed."

"My mother died when I was young," he said. "A disease ate her mind. All I had was my dad and Scott and his mom. I've always wanted a large family. There are plenty of orphans in Beacon Hills. I would like to get married and adopt some one day."

"Me too."

He suddenly began to waver. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just had a lot to drink...it's kind of...messing with me."

His eyes began to glow an orange color. I jumped back in surprise and felt my eyes bleed red. A metallic gray aura glowed around him, in the shape of a fox. "You're a kitsune!"

"Didn't you know?" he asked. "All the alcohol is messing with my control. My fox spirit is trying to come out and play."

"Should we go get help?" I asked.

"No, it's fine. I just need a moment. This happens every time I drink a lot. This one time I drank so much and blacked out. When I woke up I discovered my spirit had taken control and used me to rob several of the nobles of their prized silver and gold. Damn thing is a klepto."

"I can't believe there is a kitsune here, I knew this place is very diverse but I thought your kind live much further to the west."

"They do. But like they say, 'All roads lead to Beacon Hills'."

"How old are you?" I asked him. "I know your kind live even longer than werewolves."

"Twenty-four. I use my powers to find metals and gems for us to dig up and refine. Scott and I used to talk about opening up our own forge since we were kids. Its in his blood, his mother comes from a family of blacksmiths. But when he was a kid he had asthma so he couldn't risk working in a forge of any kind. But his dad was a werewolf and his parents hoped he would become a werewolf. When he his puberty he changed and we went forward with our plan. It was a lot of hard work, but with Lydias help we fulfilled our dream."

"That is amazing, Beacon Hills is lucky to have you and your friends. Your work is truly amazing."

"Actually it's Scott's work. I just find the materials. Scott was the one who had the artistic talent. I tried to be a smith but my work was...deplorable at best. Work was slow at first, but it began to steadily increase when people saw how good our products were. Then things really picked up when Scott became a true alpha. Then everyone wanted to buy from us just so they could say they had a piece made by the true alpha of Beacon Hills."

"Fate has shown you much fortune," I said.

He nodded. "Trust me, I know. One day I am just the sheriffs kid who is hyperactive, talks too much and has less friends then he does fingers. Now I run the most successful forge in all of Beacon Hills, I have more money then I know what to do with and people actually respect me. Life is good."

My eyes were still red, I could see his aura slowly receding and his eyes returned to their regular whiskey brown. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, talking to you helped. You have a really soothing presence."

I laughed. "First time anyone has told me that."

"So how did you and your brother come to live in the Southern Isles?" he asked. "No offense but you are obviously not native to that part of the world."

The warmth I had been feeling since I dragged him away from the wedding died down a little. It must have shown on my face because he looked a little embarrassed.

"Sorry, I hope I am not being too nosy. As I am sure you have noticed I don't know when to shut up and I am just curious because I don't know too much about you or your brother, just curious but if you don't want to tell me you don't have to."

I could smell his sincerity. I knew he wasn't trying to dig for information, he really was just curious.

I took a deep breath. How much should I tell him?

"What all do you know about us?" I asked.

He had to think for a moment, I thought he looked cute when he got that thoughtful expression on his face. "I know you guys are the first alphas to make your own pack in the Southern Isles. Thats the only solid fact I know. The rest is...gossip and rumor."

"What are the rumors?" I whispered.

He began to drag his heel into the ground, his gaze focused more on a nearby tree than me. "You guys have a history of violence and blood. That you have killed lots of people."

The air was silent, there was a tension now between us that I did not like.

"Let me tell you a story Stiles. Please, I know you can't help but ask questions but let me finish before you speak."

"Okay," he said.

"My brother and I come from a long werewolf bloodline. I am sure you have heard of the story of the ancient king Lycaon. Who angered a god by serving him the flesh of an innocent during dinner and as punishment both he and all fifty of his sons were turned into wolves as punishment."

"Yeah, it was one of my favorite stories growing up as a kid. Lycaon and his sons eventually found the druids. They were able to teach them how to turn back and forth between human and wolf but were unable to break the curse. Some say they were the first werewolves but there is evidence to support that werewolves have been around before Lycaon."

Before he could continue I began speaking again. "What the legends don't say is that Lycaon and his sosn developed unique abilities. One of them had the power to turn into a full wolf. A power he passed down to his descendants. The Hales."

"So you're related to Talia and her family?"

"We share a common ancestor yes. The Steins can trace their bloodline to the twins Physius and Phassus. Apparently they had been conjoined at the hip when they were born and when they became werewolves they soon learned that they shared a psychic connection and the ability to merge into a single entity. A power they passed on to their children, but only the twins, which run in our family. Only the twins have the psychic connection and the power to merge with their sibling and any werewolves they make."

"Wait...the werewolves they make? You mean you can merge with other members of your pack?" Stiles asked.

"Yes. Only the ones I bite, just as Aiden can only merge with the ones he bites. When he and I fuse than we can merge with the rest of our pack."

"That is amazing!" Stiles said. "Man...how many can you guys fuse with?"

"Five. Counting Aiden and myself it is seven. The problem is fusing means we share minds. We have to be perfectly synced with one another. The more minds you add the more...difficult it becomes. And even then there are other effects. Sharing minds means sometimes you get leftover...residue. I hate spicy food. But after merging with Aiden I have a strong craving for it. The longer the merger the longer the echos you pick up. This power allowed my family to form a bond unlike anything any other pack has ever had. Once we thrived, but now only Aiden, myself and his bloodline."

"What happened?" Stiles asked.

"Life," I responded. "Many of the clans of Lycaon waged war over one another, or were hunted down by the Hunters who feared their powers. When we were born it was just us and our parents. We were a family of Omegas. My father had lost his pack and was an only child so he didn't have the gift. We moved around a lot, we found a pack we hoped would take us in but we didn't know what they truly were. A pack of blue eyes monsters."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as the memories returned.

Aiden and I young and scared, holding onto our mother as our father walked forward to greet the alpha. His emissary, an old man with a stony face stood next to him, not looking at my father but at my brother and me.

My father extended his hand to thank the alpha for letting us join, the alpha smiled and slashed my fathers throat. Mom screamed and the rest of the pack began to advance, their eyes glowed blue. She screamed at us to run, right before seven of the bastards fell on her. Ripping her to pieces.

"Their emissary knew who and what we were. Our parents had been keeping it a secret, it was part of the reason why we were being hunted. They knew some wanted us dead and others wanted us for our power. But somehow that old bastard found us. It had all been a trap. Once our parents were dead we were taken in. We couldn't run away, where would we go? We had no one. Life was hard. Even though we were only kept around for our gift we were the pack omegas. They needed their shitty laundry washed it was us. They needed someone to make them food it was us. They needed to punch someone because they were pissed it was us. For years we lived with them. We had little to no control of our ability. It was getting to the point where our alpha was considering just killing us. He had hoped we would be his ultimate weapon. Then one day the pack was visited by the infamous Demon Wolf, Deucalion, the leader of the alpha pack."

Stiles gasped. "So...it's true than?"

I nodded. "In those days he was just starting his quest to make the ultimate pack. He supposedly came to our pack hoping to convince the alpha to join. But it was a lie, he came for us. He taught us how to properly merge our bodies and minds. Allowing us to finally master our fused form. Than we slaughtered our pack, even the emissary. We saved the alpha for last, he begged for his life in the end, but we showed him no mercy. After that we joined Deaucalion and his pack...I make no excuses for the actions we committed while we were with him, nor will I tell you. I do not have the heart to remember those days, nor do I wish to blacken your perception of me or my brother more than I already have."

"I...don't want you talk any more if you don't wish. I see this is very difficult for you to talk about."

"No I...I want to tell you. I have to finish now that I have begun. Deaucalion sent us to the Southern Islands to investigate and see if there were any werewolves there. If there was we were to integrate ourselves into the packs lives and learn everything we could about them and report our findings to the other alphas. Our ship was caught in a storm on our way, we managed to survive while the rest of the ship sank. The natives found us on a beach. They were wary of us, but they took us in and helped us recover. There were no werewolves, in fact we were told we were the first of our kind there."

"Wow, really?"

"The islands were a recent discovery then. Their interactions with the outside world was rather limited so they were both cautious and curious about us. We spent the next five months there, learning their culture and way of life. For the first time in a long time we both felt...happy. Aiden wanted to contact Deaucalion and let him know we were alive as soon as possible. But as time went by his urge to return to our pack lessened. The people were kind to us. They did not care we were werewolves, in fact they soon found us to be delightful. They enjoyed seeing us shift and run on all floors. And they were even more amazed to see us fuse. We earned our keeping, helping to farm and hunt, we learned to fish and saw such amazing animals and the flora was so beautiful. Soon we started to go native. We would hunt with them, we started wearing their cloths, ate their food, listened as they spoke of their legends and we soon knew their songs by heart. Aiden loved playing with the children. He would wrestle with them and chase them, baring his fangs and growling at them playfully. It was a side of him I hadn't seen in a long time.

"We had spent so many years in darkness, now we found ourselves back in the light and we loved it. We found friends, family and even love. There was a man, his name was Danny. Or at least that was my nickname for him. You would have loved him, everyone loved Danny. He loved hearing my stories about the outside world, he had a strong hunger for knowledge too. He always saw the best in everyone. I fell in love with him. Then Aiden got one of the local girls pregnant. We knew we couldn't go back to Deaucalion. We had found a new family. A true family and we couldn't lose it. But we feared Deaucalion might return to try and bring us back. So we told them the truth. Who we were, where we came from. Why we were there. We stood before Danny and his people and got on our knees and bowed our heads. We swore we would do everything in our power to protect them if they let us.

"The chief stepped forward and at first I thought he was going to crack our skulls open with his stone scepter. Instead he stood us up and embraced us both. In that moment we were truly one of them. And when Deaucalion, Ennis and Kali arrived they demanded we return with them. We refused. They tried to force us but we were not alone. They laughed when they saw the locals on our side. They did not think a bunch of savages could be a threat. But they underestimate them. They were not Hunters, but they had ways to deal with supernatural threats. And there were other creatures who lived on the islands. Creatures who did not like to outsiders coming to cause a ruckus.

"We kill all three of them, Ennis, Kali and finally Deucalion. It was not easy, and we lost a lot of good people to take him down. But even he fell. We burned their bodies and cast their bones out to the sea. And that was the end of our old lives and the beginning of our new lives. I married Danny. Thats what this means-I showed him the tattoo on my arm- this is what they use. Ink to carve their names on eachothers skins. Aiden and I formed a pack there, the first werewolf pack in the Southern Isles. I offered Danny the bite, but he declined. I loved him, even in the end when he was an old man with white hair and his skin was heavily wrinkled. He left this world to join his ancestors in the next life."

Stiles was silent. His face was passive but his eyes showed the complex emotions he was feeling.

"Wow, thats one hell of a story...how long ago did he pass?"

"Ten years ago. I still miss him. He saw the good in me, even when he learned all the terrible things I did. Stiles...you need to know. If our eyes were not red...they would be blue. The mark of a killer. Our past is soaked in blood and evil. But we are not the same men we once were. We are not scared, abused orphans, nor are we sadistic alphas. We wish to live our lives in peace and prosperity. I understand if this knowledge of my past fills you with disgust, but please, do not fear for Lydia. My brother has never shown such care and love for another, besides his children and myself. She will be more safe now than she has ever been in her whole life."

Why did I tell him all of this?

These were some seriously dark secret which I have told to no one since Danny. Even after all these years whispers of our past actions still haunted us.

"She knows doesn't she, Lydia knows about your past, I tried talking to her about it once. The rumors but she brushed it off as nonsense. But she had this look in her eyes. Like she was worried."

"She knows, Aiden told her. Wanted her to know _what_ she was marrying. Even though he knew it could have meant she would never want to see him again."

"So...why are you telling me?" he asked.

_Isn't that the question._

"I...like I said. You remind me of Danny. Kind, caring, loyal. Since my brother and your Lydia are now married we will be spending more time together and I...I want there to be no secrets between us. It seems odd for me to be telling you all this. We barely know one another but you have always treated me and my brother kindly. You have never looked down on us or thought us lesser because of how we dress or how we act."

Lydia's mother Natalie had been distraught when she learned her daughter was marrying some unruly cur like my brother. She had hoped Aiden was a simple fling, she thought her daughter enjoying a little taste of forbidden fruit. She never imagined the little _fling_ would turn into something more.

She had tried her best to try to tame Aiden, doing everything in her power to make him more presentable. Making him wear designer cloths instead of the animal skins and leather he normally wore. Having him take etiquette lessons so he would know how to sit right, speak right, eat right. All to try to mitigate the shame of having some werewolf from some distant island for a son-inlaw.

Aiden hated every moment, but for the sake of Lydia he swallowed his pride (another sign of his love for her, for Aiden was not one to surrender his dignity so easily without a bloody fight) and did as Natalie instructed.

She tried to _tame_ me as we well. But I only took the lessons I deemed necessary to blend in better with this strange and beautiful land. It had been so long since we had left the island that we had almost forgotten the ways of our old world.

But unlike Aiden I only took what I needed, I wasn't the one getting married after all.

Stiles was one of the few who always treated us kindly and when he said it was nice to see us we knew he wasn't lying because his heart never skipped a beat, not unlike the rest of some of these fake fools.

"Funny think about being a businessman is you learn how to read people. To tell who is good, who is bad. Who is a snake in the grass and who is good to deal with," he said. He walked forward until our chests were pressed close together.

God the smell of him, like fire, charcoal and burning steel. As if the very forge he helped make was seared into his very being.

"I think you are a good man Ethan Stein. I think you are not the same man you once were and have found a better way to live your life."

Our faces were slowly getting closer, I could feel his breath on my lips and count every single eyelash he had.

"Stiles," I whispered.

"There you guys are!"

The two of us jumped apart to see Scott and Aiden walking towards us. Judging from the way they walked they were both drunk on the cheer and beer.

"Dude, Lydia is looking for you, she wants a dance!" Scott said, he put his arm around Stiles and led him back to the party.

"So, what has my little brother been doing off in the woods?" Aiden asked giving me a lewd look.

"Really Aiden, I am not going to have sex with someone in the woods on your wedding day," I said.

"I would. In fact I plan to have lots of sex with my beautiful bride tonight!"

He threw his hands up in the air and let out a howl of joy. Several howls shot from the direction of the wedding in response.

"Come on, lets get you back," I said.

We wrapped our arms around one another and began to head back. I doubt Aiden will be getting any sex tonight. Knowing him he will probably drop dead the second he back hits the bed.

"I'm going to miss you little brother," Aiden said giving me a small hug.

"I'll miss you too brother," I responded.

I wanted to go with him. I really did. I wanted to be there when he and Lydia married again and be there to take their pain when they tattooed their names on their bodies. But I needed to stay in Beacon as the envoy for our people, and the idea of going back on a ship makes me ill.

Ever since we almost drowned when we first went to the islands Aiden and I had a few of riding on boats and ships. Coming to Beacon had been a nightmare for the both of us. I know Aiden will be just as afraid when he goes back and will hate to look weak in front of his wife.

But our pack needed at least one of their alphas to return.

"Listen. I want you to promise me something." He stopped walking and placed both of his hands on my arms. "While you are gone I want you to find someone...I know you miss Danny. I miss him too. But he wouldn't want you to live alone for the rest of your days brother." his hand squeezed around my tattoo. "Ten years is long enough Ethan."

"I can't. It feels like I am cheating on him Aiden," I whispered. "Wolves mate for life you know."

"But even wolves find a new mate if the old one dies. We're still young Ethan. Still got two, maybe three centuries left in us. I don't want to see you live for that long all alone with no one to love you in ways I can't. I saw you and Tiles-"

"Stiles," I corrected.

"Yes, him. Look I saw you guys were about to kiss. That is the most intimate thing I have seen you do with another man since Danny passed. You can't lie to me Ethan. I felt it through our connection!"

He wrapped his arms around me in a true hug.

"I don't want to be the only brother who has a mate. Please, for your own sake, find love again. I dare say it is closer than you think."

He pulled away and we headed back to the wedding. It was starting to get dark out. More people were dancing now. As the alcohol flowed and people became more rowdy and brave laughter became more frequent and loud.

I saw Talia Hale dancing with her husband, watching as their son Derek danced with his wife Paige and their daughter Cora danced with a man with curly blonde hair. Laura, the eldest was giggling as a man who had the star of a deputy on his shirt whispered in her ear and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Scott was twirling the Argent girl around, they stared into one anothers eyes. Lost in their own little world. I saw Scotts' mother the healer Melissa was talking to Stiles father, they were both looking rather chummy.

It seemed like love was in the air. What was it about weddings that seemed to bring out the romance and affection in others? It had been the same during my wedding with Danny. Food, drink, music, dancing.

I saw Lydia and Stiles dancing. OR rather she was standing there, watching as Stiles did this crazy...gods was he trying to dance?

He was swinging his arms around, a silly smile on his face, moving his hips around to the beat of the music. Or maybe he was having some kind of muscle spasm.

He look utterly ridiculous, yet he was also beautiful to behold.

"Lets go save your wife," I said.

"You thinking what I am thinking Ethan?" Aiden asked.

"Oh yes," I grinned.

We made our way over to the pair. Our bodies moved in perfect synch. He took her hands and I took Stiles. They both seemed surprised as we held them close to our chests.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Stiles asked.

"My brother and I think we need to show you how to dance," I responded.

"Southern Island style!" Aiden said.

People cleared a space for us as we danced with them. Lydia was of course as elegant and perfect and dancing as she was at everything else in life. Stiles on the other hand was awkward, clumsy and clearly nervous to be dancing with me.

"So I was thinking," I said. "If you are willing, maybe we couldâ€¦.do something together."

"Something?" he asked trying not to trip on his feet.

I chuckled. "Sure...if you want, I could help teach you how to dance better."

He smiled back, a challenge. "I am known for being hopeless at dancing."

I responded. "I learned a long time ago hope can come from unexpected places."

"Gods sake Stiles, just tell him you'd be happy to date him already!" Lydia said as she and Aiden danced by us.

"Lydia!"

"Before I leave Beacon Hills you are going to have hope for some kind of romance. If not at least you can get some good sex out of it."

"Lydia!" the both of us cried out.

Aiden laughed at us. I glared at him and he twirled her up into the air, making her scream with laughter.

"I would like to...date I mean," Stiles said grabbing my attention again.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded nervously. "If you are willing to out up with my antics."

"For you, anything," I said.

We spoke no further, merely continued to dance. Even when more and more people began to close ranks around us as more people joined in the festivity. Like Scott and Alison we stared into each others eyes, lost in our own world, a world filled with possibilities.

* * *

 

**Eight Months Later**

**Stiles**

 

I sat the plate down in front of Ethan. "Thank you," he said. He looked down hungrily at the plate I made for him.

It has been eight months since Lydia left to go to the Southern Islands with Aiden. She keeps in touch, Aidens family adore her, though she has forbidden any of them to refer to her as mother or grandmother.

It was odd to think of the twins being so old they were someones grandparent or great-uncle. But that was one of the miracles of being a supernatural being.

Lydia had also been sending us shipments of metals and gemstones from the islands and we have been busy making new items to sell. Since they were made from materials from the infamous Islands of Paradise they were quickly being sold, despite the high price, the rich and noble couldn't help but own something so rare and unique.

The work we had to put into making all the new jewels, armor and weapons was good for Scott. Helped him get his mind of Alison. She had to return to her homelands. Apparently Gerard had tried to overthrow the Hunters council and there was a civil war going on. She had returned to aid her fathers forces in battle.

Scott had wanted to go, but even those opposed to Gerard would not tolerate an unregistered werewolf with no mark roaming their lands...even if he was a true alpha and dating the heir to the Argent family.

Everyone had conflicting views on the civil war. Some thought it was good, less time for them to hunt supernaturals and more Hunters winding up dead. There was even talk about possible invasions of the Silver lands after the war. No matter who the victor, the longer the war went on the weaker they would be.

Since there were many refugees in Beacon who were run out from their home in the East it was no surprise these talks were happening. Hell, even the Hunters all new this. That was why they were all desperate to end it before they got to weak.

There were not just people in Beacon Hills who wanted some payback. Lots wanted to pay the Hunter families of the Silver Land back for some age old vendetta or pain that had been inflicted on them. The Hunters had been a little too overzealous in their quest to enforce their code. Now the monsters were seeing an opportunity and were getting more and more excited at the idea.

Hopefully Alison wouldn't have to deal with another war after she ended this one.

I banished these thoughts from my head. It was a special night and I would not burden myself with thoughts of war. Ethan and I had been dating for months now, tonight I wanted to simply have a good time with him.

We have yet to have sex, we have kissed, our hands have explored the surface of eachothers bodies, but we have never seen one another naked nor done anything less than sensual.

We both wanted to take things slow. I know he was still fighting his feelings for his deceased husband. I did not fault him that. Werewolves weren't the only ones who formed powerful romantic bonds. If the roles were reversed I don't think I could find the strength to move on.

I myself enjoyed our pace. After so many years of meaningless sex it was time I finally settled down and thought of my future. Dad was happy I was starting to worry less about work and more about forming a meaningful relationship.

"It's about time kid, you work too hard. You got to stop and enjoy life you know."

He was a little wary though. Being the sheriff he knew all about Ethan and Aidens past. But after a few dinners together dad warmed up to Ethan and the three of us have enjoyed dinner together for months now.

But we were not having dinner at my dads. It was just Ethan and I all alone. I was hoping to take the next step in our relationship. I had it all planned out. But before I did I had to show him my...dark secret.

Right now I was telling him the story of a time Scott and I were attacked by bandits on our way home gathering supplies from a neighboring town.

"We were doing good, I can hold my own in a fight. I am not as good as a fighter as Scott. You would think being a kitsune would make me a total bad ass. But I saw this one thief running up on Scott with this long ass sword. I jumped in front of Scott, intending to take the blow, but the second the blade touched my skin it shattered. Some of the shards hit the bandit in the face and he screamed in agony. On instinct I grabbed one of the shards and it melted! It wrapped around my fist like a glove! That was the day I gained a new tail. The day I learned how to manipulate metal."

"Do you still have it?" Ethan asked.

I nodded. "Yep. After we got home I remodeled it. I have it hidden. A kitsune always hides their tails."

"I never got how your tails manifest as objects," he said.

"Me either," I said with a shrug. When my powers first manifested all I could do was sense the treasures hidden in the earth. Something all of my clan can do. But manipulating metal is a bit different. It helped us immensely in the forge as well."

"I imagine, instead of taking hours working on one project you can simply just will it to form a shape."

"Scott says it's cheating. That real forgers use fire. Problem is I am the last person you want with a hammer."

We both laughed. Ethan knew how clumsy I was. Lets just say I was thankful he had accelerated healing. Some of those dance lessons got a little...intense.

I took a deep breath and placed my hand on his. He smiled and ran his thumb over my knuckles. "Are you okay? You smell nervous."

"I...we have been going on for a while now. And it has been great."

"Your breaking up with me," he said, his face falling.

"What? No!" I quickly responded. "God no. I just...you have been open with me. Always answering my questions, even when it came to your past. I know it took a lot for you to open up to me about that. I think it is time I...show you my darkest secret."

I stood up, still holding his hand I led him down into the basement. We walked into the center of the room, I carried a candle in one hand and gave it to him to hold.

"What I am about to show you only a few people know aboutâ€¦if after this you no longer want to be with me I understand."

"I doubt that," he said.

I smiled. I bent down and placed my hand on the floor. I focused my power, down through my hand and into the stone. I felt it respond and a crack began to form. The ground began to give way, soon revealing a flight of stairs.

"You have a secret room?" he asked, sounding amazed.

"It's where I keep my horde and my wards. Come on."

I led him down the stairs and through a long tunnel. I used the candle to light a lantern hanging on the wall and used it to light our way through the tunnel.

"I thought you could only manipulate metal," he said.

"Mountain kitsune are just a branch from the earth kitsune. Our power lay in what is beneath the ground. Not the ground itself, but we do have limited abilities of controlling the earth. It took me weeks to get into this tunnel and find the secret room. If I were of the earth clan it would have been a lot easier."

"You mean you didn't make it?"

I shook my head. "No, this has been here for a long time. Hidden away from the rest of the town."

We hit a dead end. Once more I touched the wall and focused. I sent another pulse of power and the wall crumbed, revealing a dark room. I saw Ethans eyes glowed, like a pair of blood red orbs and he gasped.

"No freaking way!"

I walked in and began to light the other torches in the room. The light shined off the mounds of diamonds and jewels and silver and gold coins. He walked in, his mouth hung open. "This...Stiles, is this yours?"

"It is now," I said sadly. "When I began to plan to open my own forge along with Scott and Lydia we faced some...financial difficulties. There were a few other forges in town and no one wanted to give a loan to a bunch of kids with little to no experience in business. So I figured since I was a walking metal detector I could use my powers to hopefully find some treasure. You know Beacon Hills has been through hundreds of wars over the centuries?"

He nodded.

"Well there are all kinds of stories about nobles who kept some of their treasures hidden away in secret tunnels or buried underground in case they needed to flee or the new rulers took all their riches. I found this place abandoned years ago. My powers told me there was a lot of metal down here and after a few weeks I manged to make my way to this room. When I found it I knew I had enough money to help us start the forge...but then I discovered something else."

I led him further into the room. We turned the corner past a massive pile of coins and once more Ethan let out a gasp of surprise.

There were dozens of statues. Some made from silver, others from gold, some were even made from gemstones. Ruby, sapphire, emerald, topaz, lapis lazuli, moonstone and more. They were all disturbingly detailed. From the tips of their toes to each individual strand of hair on their heads.

They were all nude men, each of them in various poses and positions, as if whoever had made them had purposely created them to look lewd and erotic. Their dick were hard, some were bigger than others and some had more girth.

Some had looks of pure ecstasy on their faces while a few looked rather shocked, even horrified.

"These are my wards," I told Ethan.

"Wow. These are...amazing! I have never seen something so perfectly human like."

 _You have no idea_ I thought to myself.

He walked over to one statue. It was flat on its back, his hands were posed over his hips, as if he was supposed to be holding something...or rather someone.

"Stiles I am no arts dealer but even I can tell you there are plenty people out there who would love to buy these things...I mean the detail along is so...I feel like they are about to come alive at any moment."

His hands traveled down the statues chest, marveling at the texture and detail. Just as his hand moved past the belly button I realized he meant to inspect every single _detail_ himself.

"Don't do that!" I shouted.

He jumped in surprise, looking like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. His cheeks turned a little red and he looked embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to look like some pervert feeling up-"

"They are real," I blurted out.

He looked at me with a confused expression. "I know they _look_ real."

I took a deep breath. "No I mean...they are real. There are men underneath there. Trapped."

A look of pure shock and horror filled his eyes. His eyes darted from one statue to another. "What? How can this be! What do you mean there are men in there!"

"Let me explain, please."

"Please hurry up because I am freaking out here!"

"Long ago, centuries ago even. A kitsune came to settle in Beacon Hills. She was of the mountain clan like me. She was an explorer who traveled from her homeland to satisfy her wanderlust. She came to Beacon, drawn here in part because of the nemeton, and also because as a kitsune a place like Beacon Hills was irresistible to her. She met a blacksmith and they fell in love and had a family. For a time they were happy, but one day...as was the norm back then Beacon Hills was invaded by a nearby kingdom and her whole family died. She survived but the grief of her loss made her go mad and she became a nogitsune."

"Is that some kind of kitsune?" he asked.

"Basically. See, there are thirteen clans of kitsune, each with its own element. But every kitsune is defined as being either zenoo are benevolent and are peaceful and good...than there are nogitsune who are evil and cause chaos. Typically nogitsune are made up of those from the void clan but it is possible for members of other clans to go bad. She lured men into her home and during the act of sex she used her powers to trap them in her riches."

"But why? Was it just some kind of sick game for her?" he asked.

"I think...but I also have another theory. Notice anything similar about all the men?" I asked him.

He examined the faces of each and every statue, though I could tell it disturbed him to do so. I couldn't blame him, I remember the horror I felt when I realized what I had found all to well. Hell, I had nightmares for months.

"They all look...similar. Like, maybe they are related. I see some similarities. Did they all come from the same family?"

"I think...and I am only guessing mind you. That she targeted men who resembled her husband. He was dead but she wanted to keep him alive. It might seem insane for you, it does for me too but thats the thing about nogitsune. Shit like this makes clear sense."

"Are they...still alive?" he asked.

"I wasn't sure at first. I went to Lydia. Her banshee powers allowed her to hear their whispers. After that I went to Talia Hale. She got me in contact with her emissary, he ran some tests and found they are alive."

"By the gods...are they...aware?" he asked, "or are they asleep?"

"I don't know. For all I know they could be listening to us right now."

"I need to leave this room...right now," he said.

"I understand."

We left the room, I shut the entrance behind us and we returned to my basement.

"Why do you still have them down there?" he asked me.

"I want to help them," I told him. "The kitsune who cursed them was eventually discovered. They tried to capture her alive so she would tell them where her victims were but they had no choice but to put her down. Deaton thinks that if I become strong enough I might be able to free them. But the problem is I don't know what state they will be in. What if they have gone mad? Can you imagine being stuck in that room, all alone in the dark for centuries? Or what if they have been suspended in a state of sexual bliss and have lost their minds? Or what if I free them and the centuries catch up and they rapidly age."

I shook my head. There were a lot of what ifs about this whole situation. But still I had to try. For their sakes.

"So why help them if there are so many risks involve?" Ethan asked.

"It would be cruel to just leave them like that. That is no way to live. A grotesque parody of life, forever frozen, perfect but stagnant. As a mountain kitsune I feel a personal responsibility to help them. It was one of my clan who did this, and I think the old her. The one that had once been good would want me to help as well. She wasn't always bad, but losing her family just made her go bad. I am not excusing what she did."

He was quiet for a moment. I let him take time to let it all sink in. I did just drop a disturbing secret on him.

"If anyone knows the depths of depravity that pain and loss can push you to it is me. Who else knows?"

"Scott, Lydia, Talia and Deaton. We felt it best to keep this quiet. Try and save these guys some dignity you know."

"Are you confidant that you can help them?" he asked.

"She was much older then me and more skilled. Maybe in a few centuries I can figure out how to break the spell. Deaton thinks that if I were to recreate the circumstances of the curse I might be able to reverse it."

He frowned. "Wait, you mean-"

"Have sex with them, yes. She used sex magic with her natural affinity for metals to bind them. Don't feel like having sex with a bunch of statues though and even if I could break the curse imagine the shock it would give them. One moment they have a beautiful women, the next they got me."

Ethan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He turned around, showing me his back. I nervously began to pace. I waited for him to speak.

"Why did you show me this?" he asked finally.

"You bared your soul to me Ethan. You have told me so much about your past...all your dark secrets. I feel like what we have is strong enough that we can share our darkest secrets with one another. I hope this hasn't made you think less of me."

He spun around, a look of shock on his face. "Stiles, I could never think less of you!" he quickly walked over to me, taking my hand in his. "You are nothing less then kind and loving. I mean, you have taken personal responsibility to end the sins of a woman you never met and take care of men you have no reason to care for. Not very many people would go through the trouble of doing what you are."

He leaned forward and captured my lips in a kiss. I felt the breath leave me as his lips touched mine. He pulled back looking sheepish. In the months we have dated we have never kissed, not once. "I hope I haven't taken any liberties with-"

It was my turn to silence him with a kiss. He groaned and I felt his tongue push against my lips. I opened them, allowing him entry. He was gentle, yet dominating. I let him take control, knowing that as an alpha it was his instinct to take the lead.

He wrapped his arms around me and I shivered at the feel of his muscles tightening around me.

I pulled back, his eyes were glowing red and filled with lust. I could feel myself harden under his gaze. His nostrils flared and I knew he could smell my arousal. Kitsune didn't have enhanced senses on the same level as werewolves, but we were a bit better than humans.

"Ethan...I think it's time we consummated our feelings. I want us to finally become lovers and I want to explore every inch of you, so that I may know all the delights of your body."

He cocked his head to the side. "Are you really asking me for sex after you just showed me a room full of men who were cursed to be living metal statues during while they were in the act of making love."

Shit, when he put it that way.

He took my hands in his, a smile on his face in an almost mocking expression. "Because to be honest, when you said you might have to have sex with those men to free them, all I could imagine was you naked, plunging their metal rods into your tight hole."

"You found that arousing did you?" I asked with a grin.

"Made me harder than a steel rod," he replied.

"Than how about we go to my room. I have another surprise for you," I said.

He winced. "Please tell me its not more statues."

I laughed. I kissed him again, gently nipping at his lower lip. "No, you'll like this a lot more. I promise."

* * *

 

"Are you finished yet?" Ethan asked.

"Almost," I called out.

I put the last piece on and took a deep breath. I peered over the edge of the folding screen I was changing behind to look at Ethan. The screen had been a gift from Melissa for my birthday a few years ago. It came from Nippon, the land where the kitsune came from, it depicted a large group of foxes wearing human cloths walking down a road, floating orbs of fox-fire hung in the air, following the procession, at the front was a man and woman. The groom and the bride. Even though the sun shined and there wasn't a cloud in the sky it rained.

It was called, Kitsune no yomeiri- the fox's wedding. It had been Melissa's not-so-subtle hint about me settling down. "You're not getting any older Stiles. Scott is courting Alison, you need to consider having a family. A nice son or daughter to pass on the forge to you. Wouldn't it be wonderful to watch your children and Scott's children playing together!"

Perhaps Melissa will finally be getting her wish.

As I looked over the top of the screen a small gasp left my lips as I saw the glorious sight that was Ethan Stein.

He had carried me all the way to my room. I had prepared earlier before he came for dinner. I had filled the room with ocean scented candles, I had hoped their scent would help him relax and remind him of his home, the bed was covered in orange lily petals.

He had sat me on my feet, looking at the room with a warm expression. "You planned for all this?" he had asked.

"I have been planning this for a while. I wanted everything to be special."

He kissed me on the cheek and told me how perfect it all was. I lit the candles and I could tell from how deeply he breathed through his nose I had chosen the right ones. I told him to make himself comfortable while I more...comfortable.

I had thought Ethan would merely kick off his boots and maybe take off his shirt. But much to my surprise he was almost naked, having removed all his clothing save for a very small loincloth and if that bulge was anything to go by...wow.

He was laying on the bed with his hands behind his head. The candlelight looked beautiful against his skin, showing every delicious inch of muscle he had. I saw he had a few more tattoos, around his hips which vanished into his loincloth and around his chest and upper legs.

I had asked him how he got the tattoos. The only way werewolves can get them is if they use fire, a much more painful experience than the regular methods humans used. But Ethan said they had a special ink mixed from a flower they have in the Southern Islands that can be used to give those with supernatural healing a tattoo.

He looked so beautiful.

I took a deep breath and looked down at what I was wearing. Who was I compared to him? Granted I had a decent amount of muscle do to the time I spent in the forge. But Ethan had more muscle than even I did!

"You okay?" he asked. "Your heart is beating fast."

"Ye-yeah I am fine," I said.

I took a deep breath. _This is Ethan, you just kissed him. He will love the way you look._

I walked around the screen. The second he saw me his eyes went round with shock and his mouth fell open, I also notice that bulge in his loincloth began to stir.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

I wore a piece of body jewelry made from delicate gold and silver chains that covered my chest, hips and arms but left me more or less naked. I might as well be wearing nothing.

He sat up, his eyes began to bleed red. "I speak two languages, yet I still don't have enough words to describe how wonderful you look," he said.

I began to walk to him, slowly, enjoying the feel of the metal sliding against my skin. I could feel the fox in me yipping at the sensation. It was only natural I would have an attraction to metals and gems. All kitsune loved to be around their element, we drew power from it.

Even as a kid I loved collecting coins and gems, I was a bit of a klepto, drove my dad and mom crazy with all the stuff I stole. I had to get more clever growing up because they always found my horde.

I stopped in front of Ethan, I pressed my knees against his, enjoying the feel of our skin touching.

I leaned down and tugged on his loincloth, he lifted up his hips so I could get it off him easier. I felt like a kid unwrapping the paper from the largest box on his birthday. I was reward with the sight of his cock laying half-hard on his stomach, slowly growing bigger under my gaze.

I saw he had tattoos going straight to his inner thighs. Black lines with a triple moon symbol right below his navel. I know the people from the Southern Islands used tattoos to denote their status and bloodlines. Besides the wedding tats on his arm I didn't know what the rest meant.

I was looking forward to finding out.

"Turn around, I want to see the rest of you," he said with a husky, lust filled voice.

I smiled and backed away so he could get a better view of me. I slowly began to turn around, enjoying the sensation of his now red eyes fixated solely on me.

"Gods your so beautiful. Come here!"

I walked back over to the bed, slowly crawling up his chest. He slid his hand over my hip, his fingers played with the chains that hung loose around me. I tipped his chin back, _fuck_ he had some good chiseled cheeks.

"I hope you are pleased," I said.

"Hmm, I think we can make this whole night more, _pleasurable."_

We rolled around on the bed, soon orange lily flowers were sticking to our skin as we groped, kissed and licked every bit of flesh we could find. Our hands were like the hands of an artist and our bodies were the canvas, gently touching and teasing the skin, eliciting sweet moans and gasps.

All these months of being chaste and formal, merely holding hands and fighting our basic instincts were finally coming to fruition. All the pent up sexual energy we had made this so much sweeter.

Ethan suddenly rolled us so I was on top and he was on his back. "Spin around. I want to suck you off."

Heat pulled in my stomach at his words. "Lets suck each other off," I responded.

His red eyes seemed to pulse at my word. "Sounds like a damn good idea."

I turned around and he grabbed my hips and moved me so I was over his face. I leaned forward and gasped as the sensation of a moist tongue licking the tip of my cock. "Oh God Ethan," I moaned.

His dick was fully erect now. I marveled at its size. He really was blessed. Most people think werewolves are all naturally hung. It was a rumor the men loved to propagate. Although becoming a werewolf does increase your physical abilities, enhanced strength, enhanced senses, enhanced healing. An enhanced dick isn't one of them.

While he skillfully slid my flesh in and out of his mouth with expert grace I clumsily fumbled for his blessing. I was no stranger to oral sex, though I am far from an expert. I started out slow, gently lapping at his slip, I could tell from the hum of pleasure the reverberated down my rod that he enjoyed what I was doing so far.

I sucked on his head for a few seconds until it was a light purple. Then I licked around the edges, making it nice and sensitive. I gently massaged his fat sack, I rubbed my cheeks against his dick like a cat scent marking his favorite toy. I guess that is what I was doing, marking his most intimate part with my scent and being marked in return by the precum dripping from his swollen cockhead.

Ethan was deep-throating me now, I could feel myself deep in his throat. I marveled at his skills (which obviously exceeded my own) and hoped he was as satisfied with me as I was with him. He gently massaged my cheeks, pushed the chains up my waist so he could properly squeeze my ass. I began to lift my hips up and down, fucking his face. I moved slowly so not to chock him.

He lifted me up by my waist with such ease, as if I weighed nothing. "I am going to fuck you now."

He said it as a statement, not a question or a request. He knew he had me in the palm of his hand, it was what tonight was all about. The two of us consummating our love as only two in love can.

"There is oil in the drawer by the bed," I said.

"Lay on your belly," he said.

I did as he said, while he moved to reached into the drawer by the bed to grab the bottle of scented oil. He moved so he was sitting right behind my. He moved my legs so they rested on his thighs. He leaned forward, causing his dick to slide along the crack of my ass.

I gasped, both at the sensation of his throbbing manhood sliding along my skin and at the feel of his breath against my ear.

"What did I do to be blessed with such a soul such as you?"

He kissed my ear, then my neck and than all the way down my back. I heard him open the bottle and shivered as I felt the slick, cool oil pour down my crack.

"Say my name little fox," he said as he pried open my cheeks.

"Ethan," I whispered.

"Louder!" he ordered, slapping my ass sharply.

"Ethan!" I yelled.

"You'll be screaming that name soon!"

I moaned as I felt him probe my hole, pushing in two fingers into my opening. I kept myself nice and relaxed, fighting my bodies instinct to tense at the intrusion.

Ethan really did have experience, never before had I felt so alive, my whole body as aflame with lust. I gripped my sheets and bit into my pillows. I could hear Ethan breathing hard as he continued to loosen me up. When he added a third finger I screamed.

"You like that?" he asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" I screamed.

"Then you are going to love this!"

He pulled his fingers out of me and I cried at their loss. He spun me around, he was fully wolfed out now. His eyes shined like a pair of angry red suns and his ears were pointed and his brow more pronounced. I opened my legs in invitation and he grabbed my waist and roughly pulled me forward.

"Say the words Stiles, I need to hear them," he said, his voice deep.

"Take me Ethan, Claim me," I said.

He closed his eyes. When he opened them they had returned to their normal brown color, though the rest of his face remained lupine. He pulled me closer, his cock pressed against my hole, he gave a sharp thrust forward and his cockhead pushed past my hole.

Even with the oil and prep it still stung like a bitch to have him pop into me like that, once I settled down he began to slowly push his weight into me, the pace was slow but it still burned, but I did not ask him to stop, I enjoyed it.

Once he bottomed out he bent down and kissed me, I had to be careful not to cut myself on his fangs so it was a little awkward.

He pulled back and just as his dick was about to pull out, tugging on my rim in the process he gave a sharp thrust back in.

"Yes!" I hissed in pleasure,

He sat a pace, quick and brutal, I could literally feel the passion and desire he had been holding back for the last few months in each thrust.

He suddenly spun us around so I was on top, his hands had a bruising grip on my hips. "Ride me Stiles! RIDE ME!"

I did as he said. My hips bounced up and down, causing the chains the jiggle like chimes mixed with the brutal sounds of skin hitting skin.

"I love you Ethan Stein," I said. I could feel the fox in me pushing to the surface, I could feel my senses extending, I could sense all he riches in all of Beacon Hills. From my horde down below to the very edges of our territory. Never before have I been able to reach out this far!

"I love you with all my heart and soul, my alpha of the Southern Islands, child of Lycaon, flesh-dancer and most precious of my horde. I love you more than all than what the earth holds beneath her crust!"

Something was happening, I could feel it in my bones. There was magic in the air. I could feel it! Something was happening that I couldn't have predicted. Something that I could not stop, or rather would not.

I felt the fox rise up and I did not fight it. An orange, fiery shroud enveloped me. It was in the shape of a fox and the second it appeared the jewels and chains around me burst from my body and began to float around me, as did the lily petals that had littered the bed.

The lights from the candles suddenly went out, but still the room was lite by a multitude of colors. I looked around and saw the room was filled with kitsune spirits. They were a verity of colors, each one denoting their clan. Their tails numbered between one and nine and I felt the fox acknowledge them in the way one might greet a distant cousin.

Foxfire soon filled the room, some of it came sparking from their tails, some blew out from their mouths with each breath. They watched us, I knew they were not here to harm us, but rather bear witness to a special occasion.

I looked down at Ethan, I was still bouncing on his lap, he looked around the room in wonder but did not try to end our intercourse.

I opened my mouth and the words were foreign to me, a language I did not understand. "Watashi no ōkami to iu kotoba o iu. Watashitachi no kumiai o fūin shi, ima kara eien ni hitotsu ni naru yō ni shimashou!”!"

Ethan let out a gasp, he looked at me in awe and wonder, as if I was the most splendorous thing ever.

"I love you Stiles Stilinski, fox of the mountain, child of the hills, lord of steel whose true name is hidden from all. I love you as a wolf can only love his mate!"

He sat up, pushing me back and pulling me up so I was on my knees, he entered me again, harshly from behind and resumed fucking me, I pushed my ass back and forth to meet his furious pace and together we pushed the limits of our bodies capabilities.

I came suddenly and without warning, the heat inside me suddenly exploded. My essence erupted from my cock, shooting out onto the bed and even hitting the floor. The second it touched the surface it turned into pebbles of moonstone.

I felt Ethans knot began to grow, catching my rim with each thrust until finally it locked us together, but even then he kept thrusting, causing me to cry out as my stretched hole was tugged roughly.

At last Ethan threw back his head and roared so powerfully it caused the very windows to shake. I let out my own meager cry as his seed filled me, so hot and thick in volume.

An explosion of multicolored light shined from my window. We both looked to see a light splatter of rain hitting the glass as a shinning rainbow hung over the moon.

We fell back onto the bed, Ethan cradled me close to his chest, rubbing his cheek against me, murmuring such sweet words like "Mine!" and "Beautiful." while my body still shook from what had just happened. The aura vanished and I could hear the fox in my head singing in joy.

The spirits were still here, still watching us. Then as if on some signal they all threw their heads back and began to emit a call that was beautiful to hear. I knew they were singing, serenading us in congratulations.

"What is going on?" Ethan asked.

I looked at the singing foxes, to the window and finally to the wooden screen Melissa got me.

"I think...we just got married."

* * *

 

**Ethan**

 

Stiles and I stood in front of the shaman as he wed us.

Technically we were already married but we both wanted to do something a little more traditional and a little less...awkward.

Apparently the night we had sex fox spirits had flooded the streets of Beacon Hills, causing a bit of a panic. It was embarrassing to explain to the council and Stiles dad that because his fox spirit recognized me as Stiles mate it had summoned its kin to witness our marriage.

On the plus side Beacon Hills had enjoyed a good harvest that year. The kitsunes gift to us for our wedding night.

That had been almost two years ago. Two blissful years of happiness and joy. I did not regret our marriage, I loved Stiles and would love him until the end of time.

He didn't want to get married in Beacon. His reasoning was we already got married there, now we had to do it here.

His father was here, standing next to Melissa McCall. Scott Stood next to them as he was Stiles closest kin and. Both his father and Melissa had tears in their eyes, even Scott had trouble keeping his eyes dry.

Aiden stood by me along with Lydia. They both held their daughters. The twins Lucinda and Bella. They had their mothers red hair and when they came of age would inherit their fathers wolf spirit as well as our families power.

The rest of my kin stood in the crowed of people who had gathered to watch our union. There were plenty of tears and joy to go around. After we finished Stiles and I would go to complete our union and tattoo our names on each others arm.

He would put his name below Danny's as per tradition. Stiles did not care if there was already another name on my flesh, he knew how much I loved Danny and was honored to share a place in my heart with him.

He had been nervous about meeting my family, but all of my nieces and nephews adored him. They welcomed him with loving arms as I knew they would.

I looked over to see my sons Keu and Kahu. They stood with their families, looking at me happily. They had all welcomed Stiles warmly. Stiles had been so nervous meeting them. He was afraid they would resent him. That they would see him as some invader trying to take Danny's place in my heart.

But they were delighted to see me find someone to love.

Once Danny and I had held out little boys, feeding them and clothing them. When they came of age I gave them the bite, making them my sons in every way but blood. Now here they are men with their own wives, their own children.

I remember watching them embrace Stiles and almost being overrun with tears. I knew they would love Stiles, but seeing them hug him and thank him for making me happy made me so damned happy.

We planned to stay here for a few months before we set sale for Nippon. We were hoping to find another kitsune from the mountain clan who might be able to help us free Stiles wards from their curse. It would be an adventure for both of us, neither of us had been to that place and finding a kitsune would be tricky. They were not pack creatures like werewolves and preferred to remain hidden.

But there are stories of great temples built to honor them as if they were gods, maybe if we made an offering we would receive an answer to our prayers.

Danny would always have a place in my heart, except now Stiles shared that same spot with him, and I know Danny would be happy to see that I had found love again, just as he wished I would.

I never thought a monster like me could have a happy ending, Aiden and I always believed we would die a violent death as our life was nothing but violence and pain. But we escaped that life and made something better for ourselves and I would always be grateful to fate for not letting me find love once, but twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The translation to what Stiles says in Japanese is: "Say the words my wolf, seal our union and let us be as one now and forever!"  
> I got this translation from Google translate. So if I messed up I apologize.  
> This chapter was a lot more fluffy and Stiles and Ethans relationship was a lot more drawn out than it was between Parrish and Stiles in the last chapter. It was fun writing them bond and connect before they got into the sex.  
> Hope you all enjoyed, next chapter is thunder kitsune Stiles and he will be paired with Liam. That chapter will be even longer than this one and may be the most sex charged chapter of all the oneshots I am doing now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's friends take him to a club that caters to humans and shifters with some rather unique tastes. Liam soon finds himself tempted to indulge in what the club has to offer. Especially when he learns who one of the workers is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I was going to post this tomorrow but I have to work the early shift so I would have been too tired to update. Tomorrow is the premier of the first episode of the final ten episodes, hope you all are as excited as I am!  
> This chapter was fun to write, mostly because it is one of the most sexual chapters I have written so far for the oneshots and partly because it was fun to write a world where the supernatural and human worlds are trying to find a balance. I think with the way the world is today this chapter kind of resonates with certain issues going on.  
> Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

**雷**

**Sandā**

**Thunder**

**Liam**

"I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this," I said.

"You'll be thanking us for this later man," Mason said bumping my shoulder.

"Thanking us?" Brett asked, "little shit will be bowing before us in gratitude."

We had all just gotten off work. It has been a rough couple of months. Hayden my wife was pregnant with our second kid. I wish I could help her out more at home, but work demanded all my attention. It was one thing trying to raise one child but two would require even more money so I had to log in as many hours as I could.

We have been fighting a lot. I understand her frustrations, and I get her hormones are all over the place right now (to all you human women be thankful you are not werewolves) but between stress at work, trying to support my family and having to deal with her bitchy attitude...it hasn't helped with my condition.

Being a werewolf was tough. People think it is all fun and games. Running around under the light of a full moon and hunting deer and howling. But they forget that being a werewolf isn't just a blessing. It can be a curse, what with the murderous urges and everything.

You have to learn control, meditation, yoga, anything that can help you keep your anger in check. Because even though the supernatural came out in the 70's things can still be rough for us. It doesn't matter if you were bit by a rogue alpha and were never taught no better. If you ever lose control and even claw a human, chances are your going to be put down.

There was a case a few years ago. A teen girl turned into a werewolf when she hit puberty. Turns out she was adopted but they never knew one of her parents was a werewolf. Luckily she didn't hurt her family, but she did attack a few people out walking around her neighborhood.

She had only been twelve, add the fact she was of African descent and it made the whole thing one giant shitstorm when they found her and killed her. There was a strong outcry both from the human and supernatural communities. To this day her name is still brought up when politics are arguing over equal rights.

Add the fact I have IED and even before I became a werewolf was known for my...explosive temper. Well, lets just say I had lots of motivation to be as calm and cool as possible. But lately...I have been having issues.

I would never hurt Hayden, but we get to the point where I end up punching a wall and having to leave before I do or say something I will regret later. Many times I have had to sleep on a friends couch because Hayden and I were arguing.

I hated myself for not having better control. But when I spend nine to ten hours a day having to deal with stupid people who seem to enjoy yelling at me and then come home to an irate pregnant wife, which even a human guy would have issues dealing with it just all...adds up.

I have been asking Scott, my alpha and maker for help. Hell I have even been taking lessons with Satomi, Brett's alpha who has been teaching me Buddhist ways to cope with my anger. But that all just means less time at home.

Thank God Haydens sister has been helping out. Even though she is busy as a deputy she finds time to spend with Hayden and help her with JJ, our daughter. It has gotten to the point where I call her when we get in a fight so she can try and calm her sister down.

Add all that plus I haven't had sex for months now and was suffering for a severe case of blue-balls and I was about ready to snap.

Brett and Mason were taking me to this club in the seedier part of Beacon. The club is called _Moonlight Desire_ the largest club in the whole damn county owned by Peter Hale of the famous Hale family.

It was a place where both humans and monsters go to mingle. If you had the right money or the right contacts you would enjoy the food, the wine and enjoy the views of men and women dancing on small stages for you.

But the rumor mill said there was another side to the club. A darker side.

They say that in the lower levels of the club there is an area for those who have a taste for the erotic. Some of the rumors I heard were so crazy that I couldn't believe any of it was true. But tonight I would find out.

Moonlight Desire was located in the old warehouse district. Once this area had been booming but with the economic decline the once bustling district now only had a few buildings owned by businesses that manged to survive the economic downfall. Others had been bought and either turned into clubs or apartment buildings.

I know the Jungle and Sinema were around this area, I used to frequent both when I was younger with Brett and Mason.

The building it was in was massive, the neon sign showed a crescent moon, beneath that was a woman with bird wings on her back and clawed feet. There were a pair of bouncers at the entrance. They were werewolves. I didn't need my sense of smell to tell me that, they both had shifted, revealing their true selves for the world to see.

That was another reason this club was so popular for both humans and supernaturals. The club encouraged you to revel in your monstrous nature. To show your true face for all to see. It was also a good way to bring in the tourists. Humans loved coming here to mingle with the monsters.

The bouncers held the doors open for us. The people who were in line (which was considerable) glared at us as we walked in. It was massive, packed with people. Strobe lights and fog machines were everywhere, music blasted from everywhere. The smell of hot, sweaty bodies and different colognes and perfumes overwhelmed my senses. There was a bar to the left with shelves of alcohol and there were platforms where men and women danced. They were all scantly clad, some had glitter causing them to sparkle when the light hit them, others danced on scarves of silk they hung from the ceiling. Their bodies twisted and rolled, like beautiful spiders.

I knew right away there was a more supes in here. Not just werewolves. Like with the bouncers outside the others in here all had their monster face on. Hell, some of them were the dancers. As we headed in, pushing past throngs of people I saw a woman with scaly skin and silted eyes, she had long, lustrous black hair and, her movements were hypnotic as she swayed to the beat of the music.

She leaned down, bringing her face close to a man who was gazing at her with a look of pure wonder. She smiled, showing a pair of nasty needle like teeth that made her look less beautiful and more horrific, but the man still looked at her like she was the most wonderful thing in the world. Her tongue flicked out and licked his face. When he stepped forward, trying to kiss her she stood back up and shook a finger at him and resumed he dance.

We passed groups of werewolves, werecyotes, werejaguars, wendigos and I swear to God there was even a garuda here!

No matter what the beast was they were all shifted, shedding their mortality to reveal the monster within. They reveled in it, these were not supernaturals who had to hide what they were, the people here loved them for their freakish nature.

People (humans of course) were going up to anyone with claws and fangs and asking for their picture. I saw one wendigo with a group of girls, bearing his teeth while they took a selfie together. After they were done they all kissed him on the cheek and he laughed.

It has been decades since the supernatural world came out, but it was so strange to see such...acceptance. If I was to walk down the street with my wolf-face on I was liable to have the cops called on me for causing a disturbance.

But here being a monster wasn't something to be hidden, it was to be celebrated.

"I feel like we are overdressed," I said.

We had come here from work, we got out a few hours early. Mason was able to pull some strings with the higher ups so we were able to leave before our shift was over. Both Mason and Brett told me I needed to blow of some steam and at this point I agreed with them. So while everyone else was dressed casual we still wore our suites.

"This is only one level, were going to where the real action is," Brett said.

We made our way through the club, both Brett and Mason moved in a way that told me they were familiar with this place. I wondered when they had come here and why they hadn't told me.

We moved to the back of the club. Where it was darker and more quiet. We came to a large door with a pair of curtains hanging form the frames. A pair of lion statues sat on the sides of the door and I saw a large eight-pointed star hung above the doorway. There was another pair of bouncers, only they were not werewolves...they were berserkers.

They both stood well over seven feet tall. Covered in leather and bone and built like human tanks. There was a woman who sat at a desk, she had brown hair and she was a werecoyote, she was in her shifted form, her eyes glowed a blue color. She smiled when she saw us and stood up. "I was wondering if I would see you two tonight," she said with a smile.

"Hey Malia," Mason said kissing both her cheeks. Brett did the same.

"Dad still got you working the top floor?" Brett asked.

She rolled her eyes. "He is still pissed I decked that guy who grabbed my tit. Some people needed to be taught the hard way that _piss off_ is girl code for ' _I will fucking hurt you if you don't get away from me!'"_

She noticed me and frowned. "Don't I know you."

"Liam, Scott's beta," I replied.

She smiled. "Oh, see Mason and Brett decided to show you what we have to offer."

"Place isn't too bad," I said looking around the club.

She chuckled. "Wait until you see the lower floors." She brought out some clipboards from a drawer in the desk. "Just sign these. They are confidentiality forms. Basically you swear to keep quiet about any of your activities while you are downstairs and in return we expect you to do the same. Also I am going to need your cellphones and any other electronic device that has a camera or video on it. Should you decide to spend the night in one of our rooms your device will be returned to you."

We all took out our phones and handed them to her. She put them in a security lockbox and we handed her the papers after we signed them.

"You guys know the drill, just tell them you are with the McCall pack and that Brett is your plus one and you will get a discount on all prices. Have fun now. Oh and boys, don't forget to put your game faces on."

Brett shifted his face and I followed suit. She nodded in approval and waved to the doorway.

The two berserkers held the curtains back for us as we walked through the door. I looked at them as we walked through. They did not so much as glance at us. I wondered how Peter got berserkers for guards. They were not easily controlled, only a werejaguar or some other supernatural being with powerful magic could compel their obedience.

If he was willing to use berserkers as bodyguards he must be serious about keeping whoever is down below safe. Berserkers were notorious for being difficult to kill. Unless you were using a strong explosive or had some high-caliber guns you would have to be suicidal to fight these guys.

The second the curtains fell back the music suddenly stopped. I looked back to find out what was the cause for the sudden and unexplained quiet, I couldn't even hear the heartbeats of the people anymore.

"Relax, its been charmed so the music doesn't bother the people down here," Brett said, sensing my confusion.

"Man, Peter Hale is pouring some serious money into this place," I said.

"And he is getting even more back from it."

We continued down a flight of stairs and pushed past another set of red curtains. The second we stepped through my senses were assaulted with the smell of sweat and sex and the sounds of skin slapping skin and deep moans.

"Holy shit!" I said.

The room was just as massive as the one upstairs. Only this room was more like some fancy restaurant. There were tables were people sat and were talking with drinks in their hand or ate from ornate plates. Some wore masks that covered half their face, others wore no mask at all.

There were people who wore...almost nothing at all. Some were barefoot, wearing thongs or bikinis while others wore designer cloths designed to show off their assets. One thing every one in the room had in common was around their wrists was a paper tag. Some were red, others blue and some were yellow.

The room was a mix of human and supernaturals. Just like upstairs the monsters were showing their true faces. The whole place had a nice ambiance to it. There were marble statues of naked humans and shifters. Deeply detailed and colorful paintings hung on the wall, some people stood admiring their work.

It looked like a high-end club for blue blood to meet and discuss business or relax after a hard days work. But there were platforms, bigger than the ones upstairs. Only instead of people dancing on the platforms there were people having sex!

The platforms had built in beds with pillows. They were big enough for three or four people to lay on, more than enough room for people to have sex on, on each and every one there were between two to four people in the throes of passion. The platforms were surrounded by a circular table made from mahogany and there were stairs for people to walk up and down to the platforms.

In the front of the room was a larger stage, it looked like something you saw in a theater. I wondered what kind of plays this place would have for entertainment, the crimson curtains were close though if I looked closely I could see a pair of orange eyes peeking through to view everything.

"Cool huh?" Brett said with a laugh as he took in my befuddled expression.

"Come on, we need to register," Mason said.

They led me to a woman who stood in front of a wooden podium. She was dressed conservatively unlike some of the others. Her name tag said 'Heather'.

"Hi guys!" Heather said waving to us.

Mason and Brett greeted her just as warmly as they did with Malia. I knew beyond the shadow of a doubt they had been here before. I was going to find out how they found this place and why they didn't tell me sooner.

"What will it be tonight guys. Observing or participating?" Heather asked.

"Participating, all of us," Mason said.

"Great! What will your colors be?"

"Red for me," Mason said.

"Yellow," Brett replied.

"And for you sir?" she asked me.

I had no idea how I was supposed to answer. Mason however spoke for me.

"He'll take a red."

"Would you like masks for tonight?"

"You want a mask to wear Lee?" Mason asked.

"No...I'm good."

"And the cover charge?" Heather asked.

"He is Scott McCalls beta," Mason said.

"Wonderful. Your on the list then," she said with a cheery smile.

"I am?"

"Oh yes. Scott McCall and everyone in his pack are to be given an 80 percent discount off all prices."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because Peter is the one who turned Scott into a werewolf," Brett said.

"But Scott hates Peter."

"Yes, but Peter loves to milk the fact he is the one who made the true alpha of our generation. It's his way of trying to kiss Scott's ass and get him to lend more support to him."

Brett was gazing out hungrily to the people fucking on the platforms. Brett has always been a hedonist. He was a creature of the night. He loved going to clubs and dancing and having a good time. This whole place must be like heaven for him.

Heather had us sign our names in a book and than wrapped the same paper bands around our wrists. Red for Mason and me and yellow for Brett.

"Would you like me to have someone seat you or-"

"I'll get them Heather."

The voice spoke from behind us. I spun around, a deep growl escaped my lips. Mason had his arms us, his pants were moving on their own, the fly was being pulled down and I could hear kissing sounds.

"Corey, hey!" Mason said.

A guy appeared behind Mason, he was like a chameleon, it was like his whole body just bled out from thing air, first his outline appeared then the color around him faded away. He had light brown hair and thick eyebrows. His eyes were hazel and he was naked save for a black manthong he wore which showed off his bulge and rode up his ass, leaving his cheeks bare.

His hands were unzipping Masons pants and his mouth was sucking on his neck. "S'up sugar daddy?"

"Easy babe, save it for later," Mason said. He turned around and kissed Corey full on the lips.

"I've missed you," Corey said.

"Daddys here now. You been good?"

Corey smiled, his eyes glinted with mischief. "Never. I'm going to need to be punished."

"Uh, Mason who is your friend?" I asked.

"Lets go sit down and I'll tell you," Mason said. "Lead the way babe."

Corey took his hand and we followed them through the room. We headed for a table right in front of a platform where two people were fucking.

The man was some kind of creature, though I wasn't sure what. He had light brown hair and his eyes burned like hot coal. He wore a domino mask to cover his face, his teeth were fangs like a werewolves. He had a woman on her back who like him wore a mask just like him. She cried out as he thrust into her from behind, a group of no less than twenty people watched them.

I was shocked to see Jackson Whitmore among them. Jackson was a member of the Hale pack. He had been bitten by Derek Hale but the transformation went wrong and instead of becoming a werewolf Jackson became a kanima. A reptilian creature who had venomous claws that could paralyze even a werewolf.

Jackson needed a master, someone to form a powerful psychic connection with. Danny his best friend stepped up and became Jacksons master. Making him a member of Dereks pack to.

Even though they were not werewolves they enjoyed a high place in Derek's pack. Jackson was a vicious bastard even before his transformation. And Danny was a brilliant hacker. Jackson was a lawyer like his dad, he had dealings with my company many times.

I didn't see Danny, Jackson had a woman sitting on his lap, he wore a pair of shoes and ripped jeans but no shirt. He was partially transformed, half his body was covered in green scales and his eyes were yellow slits. The woman in his lap was grinding herself into his lap, at first I thought she was dancing for him, but then I realized his tail was up her skirt!

He was fucking her with his tail in front of all these strangers while they watched the man and the woman on the platform!

She suddenly went limp and his tail moved from under her skirt, it was dripping with her sex and I watched and she licked her fluids from his tail.

We sat at a table with a good view of the man with the fiery eyes, Corey took a spot on Masons lap and rested his head against Masons. Mason looked very relaxed and happy to have Corey with him. I was starting to worry my friend was feeling something a little too romantic for this guy.

"So, you guys going to tell me how the fuck you got involved in all this?"

"I have been coming here for years," Brett said. "I had friends who told me this was my scene and I told Mason and he met Corey."

"Nice to meet you Liam. Mason talks about you all the time. Sorry we had to meet like this," Corey said.

"He...has never mentioned you," I said.

"Well yeah, kind of awkward to tell your best friend you dating a whore."

"Corey!" Mason snapped, his voice stern. "What have I told you about calling yourself that?"

"Mason, I have sex with people for money. There is no politically correct term for what I am."

"So all the rumors about this place having a hidden brothel is true?"

"Oh yes. Peter bought the place and renovated it. The first floor is for raves and parties. The place you go to get really drunk and dance the night away. Down here is where you drink and enjoy lots of anonymous sex."

"I don't get it...how do the authorities not know about this place?" I asked.

"I am not at liberty to discuss such things...but lets just say Peter has a...understanding with the sheriff." Corey gave me a small wink.

I looked back to the platform to see the man now had the woman on her back, her legs rested on his shoulders as he plowed into her. She cried out as his hips pistoned into her. Jackson still had the woman on his lap, but his tail was wrapped around her waist and she was resting her head on his shoulder.

The man threw his head back and let out a roar, he gave one final push into her and I could tell from the way his body tensed that he had finished. The group clapped and one women called out "Shows us the goods!"

The man smiled and stood up. His dick was still hard, a condom- filled with a surprising amount of semen- was wrapped it. He carefully took it off and showed it to the group, they all clapped, impressed by the sheer amount of seed it held.

A waitress came up with a waste basket and he dumped it in and she walked off, no doubt to deposit it. "Hope you all enjoyed the show!" the man said. He helped the woman up and held her hand up in the air. "A round of applause for Lynda. This was her first time giving a show!."

More rounds of applause. Lynda (if that was her real name) smiled and waved at everyone. The man handed her cloths and helped her off the platform. She got dressed, two other girls were talking excitedly with her.

Instead of taking the stairs, the man jumped off the platform and walked off. I saw him look over at the stage and once more I saw a pair of orange glowing eyes that followed the man. He entered a door, one of many that filled the room and disappeared from sight.

"So...people just climb on the platforms and fuck?" I asked.

"Oh yes. Some people like to put on a show. Others like something more private. We have rooms for those who want something more intimate," Corey answered me.

"Why was he wearing a mask though?" I asked.

Corey shrugged. "Some people prefer to keep their identity a secret. They don't want to risk being recognized."

I watched as Jackson led his woman off to another door. "Jackson is popular with a certain crowed," Corey said seeing me watch Jackson.

"He works here?"

"No. He comes here to watch or fuck around. A lot of women are drawn to him. Women like the sleeping beauties."

"The what?"

"It's what you call someone who has a fetish for pretending to be asleep like sleeping beauty. Only instead of kissing she gets fucked," Brett said.

"He uses his neurotoxin to render them helpless and unconscious. Than he has his way with them," Corey said.

I tried not to think about how a woman could enjoy being at the mercy of a man-lizard while he has his way with her, but hey, we all have our kinks.

"Okay I don't understand how this works. Do you get paid to have sex?"

Corey nodded.

"Then where is your mask?"

"Don't need one. I'm not important enough to worry about my reputation being tarnished and no one can say how they know me without revealing their secrets."

Mason looked like he wanted to argue about Corey being _'Important enough'_ but he simply hugged him closer to his body. I was beginning to realize Mason really did like Corey, more than just a booty call.

"But both that guy and the women he was with had masks on. Does he work here?"

"Nope. See you can buy a partner if you have the money. Or you can find someone who doesn't work here for free. That guy and women were putting on a show just for the fun of it."

"But why pay for sex when there are people here who will do it for free?" I asked.

"Ah, but that is the trick of it," Brett said with a smile. "All the sex workers are supernatural. Think about it. They have us shift so the humans here know what we are. Why?"

I thought for a moment. "Because they want the humans to know who is supernatural."

"Exactly Lee. Everyone knows shifters have increased stamina and a great refraction time. Hell some can use their physiology to pleasure their mates in ways a normal human can," Mason explained.

"Plus we don't get STD's like humans can. So if they want great sex without the risk of catching an infection they have either pay for one of us or snag a shifter patron who wants some love."

"But doesn't it defeat the purpose to have shifters who work here and those who are just wanting sex?" I asked. "I mean why pay a shifter for it when you can find another who will do it for free?"

"that's why this area only allows a limited number of shifter patrons. Makes it so the humans have less options to chose from," Corey answered. "It's all about supply and demand. The humans want shifter lovers. But by making sure the majority of them are human we limit their choices for a partner."

"And even if they don't come down here for sex they still have to pay to get in. Lots of people come down here just to watch or have a nice dinner," Brett said.

"Why don't you go get us some drinks babe," Mason said.

"Sure thing."

He disappeared, but I could hear him walk off.

"Why didn't you guys tell me about this place?" I asked.

"The shifter community prefers if this part of the club remain...unknown to the public at large," Brett explained. "Besides, your married with kids, why the hell would you want to come to a place like this."

"Oh yes because it's not like there isn't a floor above us with nothing but dancing and music," I reminded him. I raised my hand, showing them the tag on my wrist. "And what is this about?"

"Oh that's how we identify each others preference," Mason said.

"Can you be a little bit more forthcoming?"

"Red means you are a top and a dominant. Your the one who likes to be in charge. Blue means you are a bottom and a submissive. You like to be taken control of and are willing to obey your lovers every command. Yellow means you are a switch and can go either or," Brett explained.

"But why would I-"

I realized why I was wearing this thing. Why they had brought me here. I had thought they intended for us to have some drinks and enjoy a bit of music, maybe find some girls to dance with.

But their intentions were far more devious.

"Are you guys fucking kidding me!" I spat.

"Dude chill," Brett said.

"Fuck you Brett! I am married with children!"

"And your so fucking wound tight these days that if a fly lands on your head your liable to flip the fuck out!" Brett replied.

"So what you guys thought you would take me to a fucking brothel and get me laid?!"

I could feel the anger rising in me. And with it the wolf. It snarled, outraged at their duplicity.

Brett glared at me, I recognized the challenge. We may be friends but even friends (especially werewolves) can get into some serious fights.

"Look Liam. Yes, we brought you here hoping you might find someone who could help you relax. But if you don't want to get fucked then you don't have to. Lets just hang out and see where the night leads us okay?"

I looked around. I know I should leave. But...I admit, I was intrigued. I have never been to a club like this before. The younger me would have jumped at a chance to be here. But I wasn't the carefree guy I used to be.

"I'll stay and have a few drinks...but that is it!" I said firmly.

"that's all we ask."

"Sorry for the wait boys," Corey said, reappearing with some drinks. "Two wolfsbane infused bottles for the wolves and for my man a little whiskey."

Corey sat back in Masons lap and he placed his arm around his hips. Mason raised his glass.

"To one hell of a night!"

"Cheers," we all said.

I was serious when I said I would not do anything to violate my wedding vows. I love Hayden. And the only reason my cock was hard right now was because of all the naked flesh and the smell of sex in the air. Not because I was expecting having some sexual encounter with some high-class hooker.

Seriously!

* * *

**Stiles**

 

I watched as my mark sat down at a table near where Parrish was putting on a show.

I knew who he was under that mask all too well. This was not his first time at Moonlight Desire. Nor was it the first time he mixed business with pleasure.

By all accounts this whole place should be busted for illegal prostitution. But Peter Hale had some powerful friends in high places. That and the sizable donation he made to the sheriff department allowing them to enjoy the latest weapons and the best built proof vests money could buy.

It was a deal my dad couldn't resist, even though he was loath to take the bribe. But with supernatural crime becoming a bigger issue he needed to look out for his deputies. Dad would have liked to hire more shifters to his department. But the powers-that-be still were not comfortable with having shifters in positions of power or authority.

Truth be told Parrish was only allowed to be a deputy to shut dad up. He had been in the military when a hellhound spirit merged with him. Parrish was given an honorable discharge soon after. There were shifters in the army, but the higher-ups didn't like the idea of Parrish being in the service. The way they saw it he was just like a newly bitten werewolf with no control or discipline and they didn't want something like that in their ranks.

They were fools to let him go, but what was their loss was our gain. Having a hellhound as a deputy had been a blessing. Parrish quickly developed a rep among the people of Beacon Hills. Hellhounds were notorious for their power a ferocity. If a shifter ever caused a ruckus all Parrish would have to do was flash his eyes and things would calm down.

Since Parrish was such a success dad had been allowed to hire a few more shifters. It was progress no matter how small.

When dad had first learned about the club he had been all prepared to shut the place down. Until Peter had a private talk with him. No one knew exactly what was said between them. Hell, few people knew they had a meeting. I knew, being the nosy little shit I am I couldn't help but ask dad.

I may have... _stumbled_ on some of his files that were locked in his file cabinet. I went to him to find out why he hadn't shut the club down and arrested Peter (something he has long wanted) he told me Peter and he had come to a deal.

Even with Parrish helping out the station was still understaffed and underfunded. Peter agreed to give some nice donations to help the deputies afford the latest weapons and gear and still be able to be paid a decent amount for their services. And as a added bonus Peter gave any deputy a free ticket, allowing them to enjoy the pleasures of the club free of charge.

The only ones who enjoyed such a deal were the Hale pack. One of the very many ways Peter like to tempt wolves into joining his nephews pack to increase his numbers.

Dad had conditions though. The club couldn't be used for any illegal activity besides sex. So no drugs, no weapons and of course no human trafficking. Another condition was that his deputies be stationed here to report back to him of any wrong doing.

He had made it clear he expected those he stationed here to do their jobs and keep an eye on Peter and the club. But if they did chose to...take up Peters offer than that was their choice. Plenty of times I have seen some of my dads deputies here. Sometimes just observing and other times participating.

Dad had an inner circle of people who he trusted with the job. He couldn't risk everyone at the station knowing about the deal. Because of his superiors learned of his dead with Peter it would mean the end of his carrier and possible prison time.

Parrish was one of the few dad trusted to come here and do his job. Naturally Parrish always dressed like he was just another patron, wouldn't do good to have a deputy in their work cloths lurking around. A total mood killer.

At first he refused the pleasures offered to him. Even with that mask you could tell he was one hell of a specimen and plenty of men and women offered themselves to him. But like all men he couldn't resist temptation. Not when it was constantly right in front of him, offered so freely and willingly.

Now whenever he came here Parrish always had a bit of fun. My dads favorite deputy and golden boy turned out to to have a thing for being watched. He loved fucking on platform for everyone to see. He was really popular too. When people asked his name he told them it was Ryan, it wasn't uncommon for people to lie about their names.

He was a pure exhibitionist. Before he would dress casually. Now his cloths were more provocative, showing off more of his muscular body. Sometimes he would just stand on a platform naked, posing for the crowed and letting people touch him or kiss him for free.

I knew he wouldn't hesitate to turn us in to my dad if Peter broke his end of the deal. Parrish wasn't so corrupted that he would betray my fathers trust and turn a blind eye to anything truly bad or depraved. He may enjoy what the club offers, but Parrish is always first and foremost a man of the law.

As he walked off to go change I caught his eye. I gave him a wink and he smiled.

I have tried to get him to fuck me. But he always refused. The two of us had an arrangement. I don't tell my dad that Parrish has been enjoying the scene when he should have been on duty and Parrish won't tell my dad I work here.

I had offered sex to sweeten the deal but Parrish felt it was bad enough he was having sex on the job, fucking me would have just been another betrayal to my dad, though he made it clear that if I didn't work here he wouldn't mind taking me to bed then.

I knew he was going to go get cleaned up, than he would get dressed and resume his patrol, making sure everything was going smoothly.

My eyes returned to my job for tonight. Liam Dunbar. Age: 26. Just two years younger than me. He was a beta werewolf, bitten by my best friend and one of the local alphas Scott McCall. (wonder how Liam will react when he sees Scott here tonight) He was married to a she-wolf Hayden Dunbar who was pregnant with their second child.

The moment I laid eyes on him I licked my lips. He may be a beta on the outside but on the inside he was all alpha male.

I have known Liam for years, I was there to help Scott train the little shit. He had gotten into a fight with some college kids at a club he and his friend Mason had snuck into. Liams IED almost got him killed that night. One of the college kids had stabbed him with a broken bottle because Liam was running his mouth.

Scott and I had been there with the rest of the pack. Biting Liam had been the only way to save his life.

That had been a very tense night. The college kids tried saying we attacked Liam and Scott bit him against his will. Scott had been arrested and put in one of the holding cells at Eichen. Why they decided a mental hospital should also double as a shifter prison I will never know.

Turning someone against their will is an automatic death-sentence. Luckily Liam woke up the next day and told his side of the story. Scott was freed and the kids were arrested for assault and lying about Scott.

Of all Scott's betas, he spent the most time and energy with Liam. Not just because he was his first beta, but because being a werewolf didn't cure Liam of his IED. A lot of shifters tried to use the old myth that becoming a monster could cure any physical or mental disability. Although the bite could cure a _lot_ of disabilities, it couldn't cure _everything._

So we had to help Liam get his shit together because if he flashed his yellow eyes at the wrong person if could end in his death.

I have to hand it to Liam, he worked his ass off to learn how to control his instincts.. Not only for his own well being but for the sake of his friends and family. He was Scott's pride and joy, having earned the right to be his second-in-command.

And if tonight went right I would get fucked by him good.

I made from my spot behind the curtain to make my way out to my play room. I wanted to make sure things were ready for tonight.

I never thought I would ever work at a place like Moonlight Desire. I had always heard the rumors about the place. Every time I tried to talk to dad about it he would shut me down and warn me to stay away. You would think he knew better than to tell a kitsune _not_ to satisfy their curiosity.

I was nineteen when I broke into his file cabinet, college was kicking my ass both mentally and financially and I was having issues paying my tuition. I had gone to Moonlight Desire to satisfy my curiosity but instead found my life changing for the better.

I was a natural bottom, I enjoyed being control, dominated. Submission was a part of me, having someone take me in a rough and forceful manner.

I remember my first day, I had come only to observe but had several people offer to have sex with me. More people than had ever offered in high school and college wasn't much better. But at Moonlight Desire I was the hot girl everyone wanted.

The whole thing was ruined when Peter-fucking-Hale recognized me and had me taken to his office. He wasn't comfortable with me being in his club. I was the sheriffs son and Scott's best friend. He didn't want to risk them finding out and getting all pissed off.

I left the club, told by Peter to never come back. A few weeks later dad was shot by some druggie who was all tweeked out on some new drug made from a frog shifter whose skin secreted a powerful hallucinogenic.

Dad survived; barely. He needed time to recover and between hospital bills and trying to pay for college I decided to make a rather...rash decision.

I went to Peter and told him of the situation and demanded he give me a job. He had tried to persuade me but I was adamant. I damn near got on my hands and knees (in a non-sexual way), begging him to give at least let me try it out.

He agreed.

The next day I found myself in one of the many secret rooms here, waiting for my client to show up. Peter had told me I had been specifically requested by this client. Even though Peter told me I would be in for a good time and I could back out at any time I was still nervous to the point where I felt like I was going to vomit.

I remember when the door opened and I looked up to see my client.

Derek...Hale.

I had been shocked, ashamed. I began to ramble and apologize, quickly explaining myself to Derek. He merely shut the door and walked over to me and pushed me up against the wall.

"Stiles. Shut. Up!" he snarled. He spun me around and yanked my pants down, baring my eyes for him to see. He gave my left cheek a smack, he laughed when I let out a sharp cry. "Been wanting to do this for years, you mouthy little shit!"

He pulled his belt off and lightly tapped my ass with it. He leaned in close to my ear, his breath tickled my lobe. "Don't try and be tough. If you want me to stop, just say so okay."

I nodded. I realized then that Derek was my customer. I was no virgin. I had a few decent flings but knowing Derek-I-am-a-sex-god-incarnate-Hale was going to fuck me and in a very rough way...I felt a sense of anticipation, like I had finally found something I had been looking for but didn't know I had been looking for it.

A few hours and a handful of orgasms later found Derek and me, naked and covered in sex and fluids, my body covered in hickies and beard burns which were sadly fading fast because of my healing.

Derek helped me learn what it means to be a submissive. To surrender control while keeping it at the same time. To not feel like I was a freak for enjoying being choked or spanked. Now even after all these years we still fucked around, only now he gets it for free per Peters orders.

I have worked here even after I helped dad pay all his bills and even after I graduated from college. I work here part time while running my own detective agency. By day I was a private investigator, but by night I was a man-whore who loved to be dominated.

Wasn't the way I saw my life heading, but it paid the bills when my investigation service was going slow and it helped me fulfill my needs. Dad didn't know of course, I know he wouldn't approve, but he doesn't understand my needs.

Scott had a tough time coming to terms. I had to tell him, he was my brother and I couldn't stand not telling someone. I convinced him to give the club a shot. Since Peter was the one who made him into a werewolf he gave Scott and his pack a huge discount.

It was funny how death changed Peter. I still remember when he was a lunatic going around murdering people and killing his own niece to be an alpha. Then Derek killed him (with a little help from me and a well timed lightning bolt mixed with a Molotov cocktail though Derek likes to claim he did all the work) and became the new alpha of Beacon Hills.

But Peter was a slippery bastard, he somehow tethered himself to my friend Lydia and used her to resurrect himself. He was still a sociopathic, power hungry prick but perhaps dying had given him a glimpse of hell or something because he has claimed to be a changed man now.

Don't see how running a secret whore house was any better but I don't have no room to be throwing stones at anyone's character. Especially seeing how he is my boss. He has tried a few times to get me to have sex with him, but I told him I prefer to keep our relationship strictly professional.

Technically Peter was an omega. He was not an official member of any pack, no one wanted him. Not after the shit he did. Derek allowed him to stay in town, but only because Peter is one of the few surviving family members he had left, and to be honest I don't think Derek could stand killing him again, once had been bad enough.

As I made my way to the room I had prepared for tonight I passed Jackson. He was walking out of one of the private rooms, no doubt with another one of his flings.

"Hey Stilinski, finally decide you want a piece of this?" he asked with a cocky smirk.

"If I want a piece of you I will just wait until you start shedding your skin again," I shot back.

He grinned that infuriating grin that I had been curse to look at since high school. You'd think being turned into an overgrown lizard would have taught him some humility.

Nope.

"We both know you would love a chance to ride my dicks." he rubbed the front of his pants, showing off an impressive erection. "You know what they say. Werewolves may have knots but knimas have two cocks."

I watched as a second erection grew in his pants. Male kanimas were known for having two peni like their reptile kin. Apparently it also made them twice the dick.

"You know length doesn't always make up for girth," I shot at him.

We both knew he was above average with both his peckers. But I would be damned if I ever gave Jackson the satisfaction of a compliment that would only serve to boost his ridiculous ego.

"Please, we both know the only reason Peter doesn't let me work here is because I would put the rest of you out of business."

Jackson thought he and Peter were all buddy, buddy. Peter was very friendly with Jackson. Always inviting him to his parties and even hired him as his personal lawyer, hell he even trained with him at the gym and they played tennis together all the time.

But I wonder how he would feel if he knew that when he first joined Derek's pack Peter tried to get Derek to breed him. Peter knew some people who were into some black market transactions and had some females that would increase the chances of pure-blood kanimas being born. Kanima eggs were worth a small fortune and apparently there was a trade for breeding them.

It was illegal of course, kanimas had the same rights as anyone else (in most countries at least) and since they were so dangerous when they grow up you could face prison time if you were caught selling them.

But Derek obviously put Peter in his place for making such a comment. Just because he wasn't willing to kill his uncle unless he had to doesn't mean he wasn't willing to rough him up. Derek didn't like Jackson, but his families connections made him useful and he was also a deadly weapon, he could easily take out a whole group of people with no collateral damage.

Jackson may be an ass, but he would not sell off his kids for any amount of money. And Danny would never allow him to be used in such a derogatory way. Which is why I think Derek chose Danny to be Jacksons master, he would always look after his best friends best interests, even when Jackson was getting himself involved in some dangerous shit.

"Yeah, because your arrogance would ruin the clubs reputation and put us all out of a job." he frowned angrily at me, before he could respond I continued. "You know, I don't remember you putting this much effort into trying to fuck me in school...come to think of it you didn't put any effort into it at all."

He shrugged. "That was then, this is now."

"Where is my prince?" a voice called out from the room. "I need my prince to come wake me from my slumber!"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Be nice if these bitches didn't make me do all the fucking work."

He spun around and walked back into the room, his tail grabbed the door handle and slammed it shut. I grinned and headed back to the room.

I pulled out my key and unlocked the door. I smiled as I looked around the room. I looked down at my hands as sparks began flew from my finger tips. I clenched my fists and focused on keeping my power in check, I was so excited for tonight!

I admit I had always fantasized about fucking Liam. The anger in him appealed to me, to that dark part of me that liked to be tied up and held down. That liked to be told to kneel and beg and made to worship my lovers body.

I had watched him go from an angry, cocky kid with some severe anger issues to Scott's most trusted beta and family man. Many people didn't think Liam was going to make it. I sometimes even I feared he would one day lost control of his instincts and attack someone.

But damn if that kid didn't pull through and come out stronger than anyone thought possible.

But tonight I was going to tear all that care and control down. I would release all that pent up anger and frustration and I was going to make him love every second.

I did a quick inspection of all the toys. Blindfolds, feathers, whips, riding crops, chains, lube, scented oil, vibrators, a fridge filled with water and wolfsbane laced alcohol, mirrors, clamps. And of course my old friend Andrew.

Andrew was my second beloved object, a close second right behind my jeep Roscoe. Andrew was a saltire cross. A lot of my clients didn't come to me to fuck. Being a thunder kitsune I was able to pleasure people with a certain taste for pain.

A lot of the times people would pay me to strap them to Andrew and shock them. Sometimes it was for punishment. Men and women would come to me, asking me to listen to them confess their sins and beg me to punish them accordingly.

Some of it was minor stuff. A woman who cheated on her husband with his brother. A man who stole money from his job and blamed it on another employee or someone who skipped out on paying their taxes. But then I sometimes got some seriously messed up people.

An assassin who killed people for money, even though the guilt ate him up. Another who did time in prison for drug trafficking and murder but did his time but still needed to be punished for what he did.

I always preferred the perverts who just wanted to get off. They made me want to drink myself to sleep less.

I knew Liam was going to enjoy Andrew. I remember helping him train when he was younger. Tying him to a tree and giving him random shocks of varying power from minor to very painful, trying to help him learn to control the anger. I know it seemed a little extreme, but in his case extreme methods were needed.

Scott was pissed when he found out, we fought about it. He felt like I was pushing Liam too far and I told him he wasn't pushing him far enough. Scott may be willing to forgive and show mercy, but the rest of the world didn't.

The world didn't care if Liam had been turned in an emergency, or if he had a pre-bitten condition. Liam was a werewolf and the world (see humans) expected him to behave like an upstanding member of society of be put down like a dog.

A man commits murder he might face life in prison if he is lucky. A man who is a werewolf commits murder will always get death, no trial. Just a group of government trained Hunters armed with the best weapons money can buy.

Wendigos were almost extinct now. Some people thought that was good. Others pitied them. A wendigo can't learn control like a werewolf can. Hunger is a more primal instinct than anger, even more deeply rooted in our instincts.

They just couldn't control their hungers. Being forced to regulate their feedings in a way that went against their nature. Eventually the hunger would just build up until they snapped. All because of how they were born.

Scientists were trying to develop an artificial food source for them to help them control their cravings. But at this point it might be too late.

I wanted to keep that from happening to Liam. He didn't deserve to die like that, so I figured we would need some...unorthodox methods.

I admit, a part of me enjoyed it. Liam was a cocky little shit with a smart ass mouth-Scott was surprised we didn't get along more-and chaining him up to that tree and jolting him was a rush I had enjoyed. I was shocked to find out Liam enjoyed the jolts too. It got to the point where he even begged me for a stronger dose.

I obliged.

After I decided he had enough I unchained him and we had a long talk. He confessed to me that he enjoyed a little bit of pain. It was a secret he kept even from Mason, his best friend. He knew how people mocked people like him, making it all one big joke. That people who enjoyed pain and sex were either little weaklings with no will or were serial killers.

I confessed to him my own sexuality. How I enjoyed being controlled by strong guys and being dominated by them, but I had to keep that a secret like him for the same reasons he did.

In todays world being a supernatural creature was even more dangerous if people knew you like the taste of the darker things in life. BDSM like many things about sex wasn't a choice. You either had a taste for it or you didn't and sometimes trying to get people to understand that there was a difference between liking rough sex to being a rapist was impossible.

It was a turning point in our relationship, something for us to bond over. Once we convinced Scott that my plan was working he gave it the OK. Once or twice a week I would tie him to that tree and give him a jolt.

Sometimes we would talk about our kinks, sometimes we would talk about lacrosse or video games. Punctured every once in a while by me sending a surge of electricity through him.

I miss those days.

I touched Andrew and shuddered. I'd have Liam strapped to this soon. It would be just like the old days, only so much more!

Yeah, maybe I was a little fucked up. But just because you are fucked up doesn't mean you are a bad person who doesn't deserve some happiness.

It just means your version of happy is a little...well...fucked.

* * *

**Liam**

 

We all laughed as Corey told us a story about some of the pranks he used to pull using his power to make himself invisible so no one would catch him in the act.

I was a little uncertain about him. A part of me saw him as just some whore trying to get his hands on my friends wallet. I couldn't understand how Mason was okay dating someone in Corey's line of work.

But from the way they held on to one another and kissed I could tell Mason cared about Corey. When tonight was over I was going to have a serious talk with Mason about Corey and their relationship. I didn't want to be the nosy friend but I loved Mason and didn't want him to get attached to someone who didn't love him the same way.

But Corey seemed to be okay, the more I talked with him the more I liked him.

His parents didn't pay attention to him much. They didn't abuse him, just...forgot he even existed. As long as he didn't do anything too bad. Sometimes they would leave home to go on a trip without him, merely leaving a note and an envelope with money to help him survive until they returned.

"I always wondered if they would ever come back. Every time I thought maybe this time they will leave for good. After I graduated they left me to fend for myself. They left town to travel the world and told me I was on my own and that they did their job and it was _their time_ now."

The displays continued to happen. Some times a customer would walk up to one of the platforms with a worker. Some times it would be a hetro pairing and others it would be a same-sex one. A few times it was just the customers going up their with their own partner. People would gather around the table to admire the performance and some would shout out requests or suggestions and others like Jackson and his woman would fool around in their seats.

Yet there were tables were people were sharing a drink or eating a meal. Not even glancing at the platforms. Sex literally was on the menu here, you either took it or you didn't. And even if you didn't you could relax and have a good time.

One table had a group of people playing cards and I spotted a group of men playing pool in the corner.

It appealed to me on so many levels. I could see myself coming here regularly with Brett and Mason. It wasn't just the sex and the alcohol, it was the power to be as monstrous as I want and not have to worry about getting the police called on me.

Though I do admit, the sex was appealing.

"Well, well. Look who we have here."

I froze. I knew that voice. I turned to see Stiles Stilinski. Thunder kitsune extraordinaire and best friend to my alpha Scott McCall. He wore a black pair of cotton pants and a white, button shirt which was unbuttoned, showing his chest and pierced nipples for all to see. I looked down and saw he didn't have any shoes on, he wiggled his toes in a playful manner.

He looked extremely relaxed and casual. His eyes which were usually whiskey brown glowed an orange color. But no matter what color they were they still had that sass and mischief he was so famous for.

"What are you three doing here?" he asked.

I began to stutter and answer, I was starting to wish I had taken one of those damn masks from Heather earlier.

He began to laughed and patted my shoulder. "Relax dude, I know what you are here for." he turned to the barmaid. A blonde she-wolf who was dressed to show off her assets. I had been eyeing her up, enjoying the view. "Hey Catwoman, a round for my friends here."

"Coming right up Batman," the woman said with a wink.

While she went to get the drinks Stiles sat next to me. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "I work here."

Holy...shit.

"What?!"

"Don't look surprised Liam. You know my interests."

I blushed. He was referring to when he trained me to learn control using his electricity to shock me.

God those days were amazing! I loved the feel of his electricity coursing through me, causing my nerves to scream. Feeling my body tense and recoil. Yeah, they were supposed to teach me self-control, but damn if it didn't make me fucking hard!

Sometimes I would let the anger control, just so I could give him an excuse to shock me. Because no way in her could I tell him I wanted more, that in pleased me in a sexual way.

Oddly enough it was this _training_ that allowed us to bond. Eventually he realized I was enjoying it a little too much and we had a talk and I confessed my kinks to him and he told me what he enjoyed.

It is odd the things that can help people bond. Before Stiles and I would bicker all the time. He was a wise ass and with my IED the two of us together in a room was a bad combination. But after we talked about our fetishes and how we feared other peoples reactions things changed.

We became less antagonistic, and more friendly. Though he still through sass my way (because in no universe is Stiles Stilinski anything but sassy) it was more good humored. Stiles had only been a prick to me because he was afraid that if I fucked up and hurt someone it would come down on Scott since he was my alpha.

Legally speaking, being someones alpha was like being their parent. Scott had to share custody of me with my parents. It was one of the reasons why modern alphas preferred to grow their packs from within through procreation or taking in orphaned omegas. If they had to bite someone they typically went for people who were over eighteen.

But still if you were a werewolf and lost control and hurt someone your pack could face some severe penalties. Stiles feared my IED would screw Scott over, which was why he thought to use his powers to train me.

I admit, I considered asking him to continue training me even after I learned to control myself. But I didn't want to overstep my bounds, he was older than me and Scott's best friend and I didn't want to complicate things.

Erica brought us our drinks. Stiles held up his glass "To a wonderful night."

"Cheers!" we all said.

"Where is Boyd at Erica, usually he is keeping a close eye on you," Stiles said to the barmaid.

"Upstairs. He kept scaring the customers off if they got chummy with me. You know how he gets when he sees men flirting with me," Erica said with a grin.

"Erica and her mate Boyd are Derek's betas. They work here for Peter," Stiles explained.

I thought she looked familiar. Derek had a large pack, much larger than Scott's which was mostly made up of people he picked up off the street or transferred from other packs. Scott has only bitten a handful of people, myself and Hayden being among them.

He wasn't comfortable giving the bite unless it was absolutely necessary and would never do it unless you gave your permission. His own experience becoming a werewolf was rather traumatic and left a scar that still effected him after all these years.

"Only the legal stuff, we don't whore ourselves like thunder-dick here," Erica said jerking her thumb at Stiles.

"I know for a fact you and Boyd use the private rooms here missy, so don't be getting all sanctimonious," Stiles chided, but there was no real heat in his words.

Erica laughed. "Hey, just because Boyd and I are strictly monogamous doesn't mean we can't enjoy the other perks this place provides."

Stiles shook his head. "You've changed. What happened to that saucy girl who turned heads and could call a man with a snap of her fingers?"

She leaned forward, causing more of her cleavage to become exposed, her eyes became more sultry and when she spoke her voice was more sensuous. "I grew tired of little boys who wouldn't know what to do with a woman once they got her, I found me a real man who can fulfill all my needs and so much more."

A small growl escaped my lips at the sudden waft of pheromones she was putting off. She was good, she was very good. She had excellent control of her scent. Many supernatural creatures were able to mask their scent to hide the fact they were not human from other supernatural beings.

Others could control it to the point where they only emitted a certain kind of scent. Humans who had such dull senses wouldn't be able to detect it, but for those of us who had the ability to smell a flower blossom down a street, it would be like keeping your nose covered for a day and night, then walking into a perfume shop and inhaling the scent of it all.

I was able to mask my scent. But the only scent I was able to project was anger. Scott told me a werewolf is usually best a projecting the chemosignal for what ever his strongest emotion is. It made sense because of my IED. I could use it to help rile people up. It was useful during lacrosse practice when my team was in a particularly lazy mood or during our games when they needed to be more aggressive and less whiny about getting knocked down.

I learned to be careful with my scent. I accidentally used too much of it during a game and caused Finstock to get so riled up he got into a fight with the other teams coach.

For Scott he could project a scent of pure calm and a sense of peace. He always had a way of getting people to calm down if they were having a fit or getting you to feel like you could trust him. He was the opposite of what I could do.

But Erica's chemosignal was obviously sex, it was a wonder she wasn't one of the workers here. Between her good looks and her ability to radiate pure sensual pheromones she would have men and women wrapped around her little finger.

I looked over to Brett and Mason. Since Mason was a human her pheromones didn't effect him as strongly as it did with the rest of us. Though I did notice Corey was nuzzling his neck and whispering in his ear how they needed to be alone with Mason so bad.

Brett was looking at Erica with a hungry expression, he bit his lower lip, his eyes locked on her chest. "I'm going to try and get laid. See you all later!" Brett said and went to mingle with the other customers.

"Corey and I have a prior-engagement. See you later Lee," Mason said.

Corey took Mason's hand and they both vanished, that left Stiles and I. Erica smiled as she watched them all leave. She knew that she had caused them to react in such a way, and I could tell she loved the sense of power it gave her to know she had caused such a reaction.

I felt the same way when I first learned to use my chemosignal in such a way. The sense of power I felt to be able to manipulate people in such a way went to my head. My arrogance was what got Finstock in trouble and I had felt terrible afterword.

Scott and I had a long hard talk about responsibility and using our powers appropriately. It had not been one of my best moments. I was angry at myself for being an idiot and for shamming myself and my alpha with my arrogance.

Erica looked at me and gave me a small wink. She was still projecting some pheromones and it was effecting me. She walked off to go serve some drinks to the other customers. I watched her leave, thinking of things no married man should be thinking.

"So, I am sure you have a lot of questions," Stiles said.

"Damn right. Like how the fuck did you get a job here?"

He told me his story, Erica continued to serve use alcohol when we ran dry. I listened to Stiles story, asking questions here and there. Filling in the blanks. I always knew Stiles had a healthy sex life, but I never imagined it was because of this.

All the while the smell of sex filled my nose and with my mind becoming more and more clouded by the alcohol empowered by wolfsbane I was now sporting a hard on which I tried to keep hidden by crossing my legs.

I could feel the wolf in me, pacing back and forth in the cage that was my mind. Months of celibacy were taking its tole and my gaze kept wondering from Stiles, to my wedding ring to the red tag around my wrist.

"Looks like Brett is having fun," Stiles commented.

"What?"

I followed his gaze and saw Brett on one of the platforms. He sat between a man and a woman. He was kissing them both as they took off his shirt. He pushed the woman back and hiked up her skirt. He grabbed the mans face and pushed it right into her groin, forcing him to pleasure her.

He put his free hand into the mans pants, no doubt fingering the mans hole.

"Brett loves a threesome. Bet you anything he winds up in a polyamorous relationship," Stiles commented.

Brett was bi, but he always had a thing for dating more than one person at the same time. Brett had always been open minded when it came to sex. He never had a problem finding someone-man or woman-to share his bed.

Brett actually has been trying to find a couple to date. He wasn't picky about gender or species. I asked him why he wanted to date two people instead of one and he said he couldn't see himself with just _one_ person for the rest of his life.

"No doubt...have you and he-"

"Fucked? Yes. Does that bother you?" he asked with a frown.

I shook my head. "No, I mean...it's kind of weird. I have known you for years and I never would have thought you would be working here," I said.

He smiled. "Me neither. It's not bad. A lot of my clients don't want sex. Just a little shock to get off on." he gave me a sideways look, the corner of his mouth turned upward. "I'm sure you understand."

He stood up and waved at me to follow him. I downed the rest of my drink and quickly followed him. We headed for one of the doors, like the one I saw the man from earlier leave through.

I shot one last look to Brett, he had his pants down to his thighs, he had pulled the mans pants down and was currently pounding his ass. He laded forward so he could suckled on the womans breast. The look on his face was one part sin and one part peace.

That was the last I saw of him before the door close. We walked through a small hallway and out into another room. There were these large windows where people stood too gaze inside.

There were people inside the rooms, all of them having sex. It was just like out in the main hall. Some of the rooms were simple with a comfy looking bed, other rooms were a little larger and had certain devices in them.

"These are the viewing rooms. The mirrors are only one-way. You can see in but the people inside can't see out. They know they are being watched but they don't know by who or how many are watching."

"Whats the point?" I asked.

"These have more space than the platforms. Plus these is something about knowing you are being watched but not being able to see them that is pretty hot."

I could understand the appeal. I imagined Hayden and I in one of those rooms. She would be on her back, her beautiful long legs wrapped around my waist, my hands would squeeze her breasts and stare at our reflection in the window, knowing full well we had a crowed of people watching us.

I doubt Hayden would be into the idea though. She wasn't as kinky as me when it came to sex.

I heard a familiar voice coming from the direction of one of the rooms. I followed it and peered into the window (which had several onlookers) and received quit a shock.

"Scott," I whispered.

My alpha was naked, staring down at a curly haired blonde who was just as naked, on his knees with his hands behind his back, cuffed together. I knew it was Scotts mate Isaac.

Isaac had been bitten by Derek, technically he was his first wolf since Jacksons transformation went all scaly. Isaac's father had abused him, locking him up in a freezer often, causing him to have a bad case of claustrophobia.

He was considered the baby of Derek's pack. Even though he was one of the first to be bitten by Derek. Scott and he became a thing in high school and they married a few years later. The marriage had been a big deal, it had made the papers and was even talked about on the news. The Hales were an old school family of werewolves and although Isaac was not a Hale by blood he was still considered a Hale since Derek was his maker.

The marriage of one of Derek Hales betas to the true alpha of Beacon Hills was the stuff of legend. Partly because their union sealed the alliance between Derek and Scott and because they were both men. They became iconic to many LGBT people. Everyone just loved the story of the formally abused beta finding love with a strong, handsome alpha male.

I wonder what the papers would think if they saw them now.

Isaac was sucking Scott's cock while Scott praised him. I could hear them speaking on a speaker hanging over the window.

"that's right baby, your so fucking good for me," Scott cooed. "My sweet Isaac, alpha is so proud of you. Gonna fuck you real good. Just like how you like it. All tied up and helpless. But you love it, right baby? Love having me hold you down and take you like a bitch. You know your alpha will take good care of you, just like you deserve."

"Yes alpha, yes!" Isaac moaned.

"They are all watching you baby. Watching you act like a good boy for your alpha, showing them what it means to be an omega."

Omega had many meanings in the werewolf community. It could mean A) A lone wolf either kicked out or a survivor from a decimated pack. B) A wolf who was the pack bitch. Who suffered obscene amounts of physical and verbal abuse from his packmates for their joy. C) To describe someone who is submissive.

Technically there were only two types of werewolves, betas and alphas. There was no physical or supernatural differences about being an omega. Your eyes didn't change color, but you were weaker since you didn't have a pack to draw extra strength from.

Being called an omega was very offensive for a werewolf. You might as well call someone weak or unloved. It was also used to describe someone as a slut or whore. There were plenty of omegas who had joined packs to be used for sex. Because it was better to be the pack whore than to be a lone wolf.

So it was shocking to hear Scott call Isaac that, especially considering Isaac's history. But Isaac didn't seem bothered by it, in fact he responded to Scotts words enthusiastically.

The crowed watching all commented on their performance.

"Oh my, I never thought the true alpha would speak to his mate in such a way," one woman commented to another.

"A alpha is an alpha no matter how pure his heart is," he companion replied. "I can't blame him. His mate is such an eager little thing, it's making me so hot just watching them."

The other woman giggled. "I know. They look so adorable together in the papers. If only people knew how kinky they really are."

"Now that is how a real alpha is supposed to behave," one man said. "Derek really hit the jackpot with this one."

People thought Derek bit Scott to help cure him of his asthma. The truth was Peter had bitten him, after he came out of his six year coma Peter went crazy. He lured his niece to Beacon and killed her so he could take her alpha power. He bit Scott to start his own pack and help him take revenge on Kate Argent and her accomplices who helped her burn the Hale mansion with Peter and the rest of his family inside.

Peter survived but was severely burned. Derek and Laura survived but only because they had been in school, their little sister Cora survived as well, apparently she had snuck out to go chase some animals in the woods.

The rest of the Hales all died a terrible death.

Peter got his wish, he not only exposed Kate for what she did but he took her life as well as the life of those who aided her. Derek killed him and became the alpha. But the whole thing had to be covered up.

If people knew Peter Hale-a werewolf-had murdered his own niece and a whole bunch of other people-humans-in cold blood it would give ammunition to people like Kate's father Gerard Argent who were trying to prove to the world anything with fangs and claws was dangerous and needed to be contained or put down.

So the official story was that Laura and the others had been killed by Kate who was trying to cover her tracks and Derek became the alpha after her death and he had killed Kate when she came after him and Cora. There had been an investigation and Derek had to go to court. But all the pro-supernatural supporters were on Derek's side and the Hales were a loved and respected family in with the human and supernatural world so the case was pretty much a done deal.

But then Peter had to come back to life and apparently being dead had made him see the lightâ€¦metaphorically speaking. He claimed to have turned over a new leaf and so far has managed to behave, obviously to a certain extent but he hasn't tried to kill anyone.

If the truth came out Peter would be in deep shit, but so would a lot of other people. Stiles dad included seeing how he helped cover up what really happened.

Scott grabbed Isaac by the shoulders and made him stand up. He grabbed his face and kissed him. Isaac opened his mouth obediently as Scott licked the inside of his mouth.

"Fuck I love the taste of me inside your mouth!" he growled.

He spun Isaac around and pushed him against the window. Isaac moaned as his cock was pressed against the glass, smearing it with his cum.

"I just love seeing a man dominate someone taller than him," another woman spoke. "Something about the size difference just does it for me."

The way they all spoke was like they were critiquing a piece of art, not like they were watching a pair of guys fucking. To them this was just another day at Moonlight Desire. Isaac and Scott were just another show for their pleasure.

Scott got behind Isaac and spat on his cock, I watched as he roughly entered Isaac, causing the beta to cry out in a pained whimper. Scott didn't stop, he began a quick and brutal pace, the sound of skin slapping skin mixed with Isaac's sweet whimpers and Scott's harsh groans sounded from the speaker.

Which apparently was in surround sound.

 _that's my alpha!_ I thought to myself

Scott was my alpha, my maker. We were like family. He took me from a cocky little punk with a disorder and helped raise me into something more. Yet here I was watching him fuck his mate and instead of feeling disgusted or embarrassed I felt...aroused and even... _Pridefu_ _l?_

The hand holding the glass shook as I drank from it. My dick was full on hard in my pants as I watched Scott fuck with more force than I thought him capable of.

Scott who was always so gentle, and loving to others. Who was willing to give second chances to those who committed the most heinous of acts. Was now saying such savage and harsh words to his own mate as he took him like a john taking a whore.

But no matter what words Scott used the tone he used, although firm and demanding was always lit with a gentleness and a sense of love. And Isaac cried out and moaned in response to both his words and cock.

The smell of sex filled the air, everyone was radiating it as they watched Scott plow into Isaac. I wanted to cheer Scott on, to yell out encouragement and offer ideas on what to do next. This was a different side of Scott and Isaac I was seeing, a part I didn't know exist, a part I was more than familiar with and that made feel connected to them in a way I didn't before.

"Not bad huh."

I was so engrossed with the show I had forgotten about Stiles. He stood next to me, watching his best friend fuck his mate, a look of amusement on his face.

"Does he know you work here?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, I told him about a year after I started working here. He started to become suspicious and I...I wanted to tell _someone_. Someone important. I could never tell my dad, but Scott was my brother and I felt bad for not being honest with him. He was angry at first. Than I convinced him to come here and see what it was about." he laughed. "He had his reservations but when he saw how happy it made me he promised he wouldn't tell my dad."

"When did he and Isaac start...doing this?" I asked.

Scott had spun Isaac around and lifted him up, Isaac wrapped his legs around Scott's waist. He pressed Isaac against the glass, causing us all to get a great view of Isaacs pale ass being flattened against the glass. As Scott resumed pounding into him I wondered if the glass was re-enforced because Scott was really putting some strength into his thrusts.

"It was a little after they got married. Scott came to me because he and Isaac were having issues. Isaac wanted Scott to be more forceful during sex. But Scott wasn't comfortable being as harsh as Isaac wanted. He felt like he was taking advantage of Isaac because of his history. So Derek and I brought them here and we showed them the ropes...literally."

"Derek?" I asked.

Stiles grinned. "Isaac may be Scott's mate but he'll always be Derek's beta, his first-born in a way. While Scott was talking to me Isaac had gone to Derek to ask for his advice. Derek used to top Isaac before he started dating Scott. Derek and I talked them and convinced Scott to come here with Isaac and we talked more in depth in one of the private rooms and Derek and I showed Scott the difference between BDSM and real abuse."

I almost asked if it wasn't a little incestuous for Derek to have sex with one of the wolves he bit but decided against it.

"Scott actually watched you and Derek fuck?" I asked in surprise.

"Not at first. Scott wasn't going to just cave after one day. We scheduled a meet up to talk and Derek and I would give a demonstration. Just simple stuff. No sex. After three months Derek and I went into the hardcore stuff and Scott watched as Derek tied me up with rope and fucked me from behind."

He leaned in close to whisper in my ear.

"It was so fucking hot. He got so hard he couldn't help but jerk off as he watched us."

I shivered, his breath ghosted so close to my ear. It sent shivers down my spine and made goosebumps rise from my neck to my arms.

"Scott eventually agreed to try doing more rough sex with Isaac, to try and dominate him. But he asked Derek and I be there. He was so nervous he might hurt Isaac he had some performance issues. Luckily Isaac was determined to get Scott to top him. Now look at the both of them, fucking like pros."

Scott had moved, turning the both of them to the side giving us a different view of the both of them. Isaac had to wrap his legs and arms tighter around Scott to stay on him, he rested his head between Scott's neck and shoulder, his hair damp with sweat. Scott wasn't looking at him, instead he was staring right at the window, his eyes blazed crimson and his fangs exposed in a wicked smile. He got off on the idea of being watched. I could sense it!

I felt like I was looking into some crazy bizarre world where Scott McCall wasn't the friendly laid back guy who feared his own nature. I had so rarely seen Scott's bad side that I often forgot he even had one. But this wasn't his bad side...just something closer to the wild primal part, the gray part of our soul where good and evil blend together with no definite line.

I could sense Scott, through our connection born from the bite and refined through years of training and love and friendship. I could almost taste his pleasure on my tongue, if I closed my eyes and dug into the connection I could almost smell the scent of Isaac and taste his sweat and skin on my tongue.

I wondered if Scott could sense me?

Everyone knew Scott was capable of great things. True alphas had stronger abilities than normal alphas. There were times (especially on the nights of a full moon) when I could sense his emotions as if they were my own. Sometimes if I needed to find him I didn't need to track his scent, I merely needed to follow the tug in my heart.

If Scott called me I would gladly go in there. All he would have to do is send that little psychic call through our link and I would go to him. But Scott would never do that. Even after all these years he was still skittish about using his powers.

One of the men in the crowed (A werewolf) stepped closer to the glass, looking at Scott, mesmerized by his glory. He placed his hand over Scotts, the only thing separating them was the glass.

The second his hand touched the glass the man gasped and Scott's eyes turned to look at him. The mans eyes glowed yellow as he breathed out the words with reverence. "Alpha."

I felt a sudden surge of jealousy and indignation, this man wasn't pack! Scott was not his alpha he was mine! I knew the man couldn't help, Scott had this effect on all werewolves. He was the true alpha, his power called to all.

But that didn't stop me from shoving my drink at Stiles and pushing my way forward. I pushed the mans shoulder, causing him to stumble. He growled at me and bared his fangs. I reacted in kind, letting my claws come out. The crowed gasped and back up.

"Mine!" I snarled at him.

I put every ounce of power and authority in that single word. Dominance was an important thing for us werewolves. I may not be an alpha, but I was Scott's first beta and his second, if anyone was going to connect with him it was _me!_ Not some strange wolf!

The wolf bowed his head respectfully. He backed up and rejoined the crowed.

I turned to look at Scott who now looked a little confused. Did he sense me? Did our connection suddenly ring with anger and indignation? Could he hear us through the glass?

I placed my hand over his just like the man had. The connection sparked to life, if Scott didn't know I was here before he did now. His eyes widened in surprise and his lips pulled back in a terrifying grin.

"My Liam," he said.

A sense of pleasure filled me when he called me his. I could sense he was both surprised and delighted I was here.

"Scott, my alpha," I whispered in longing.

I was sure Scott could sense my willingness to submit, to surrender myself to him. Only him. My maker, my alpha. I was always one to take control when it came to sex, Mason was right to assign me the red tag. But right now I would willingly go _blue_ if Scott wanted. All he had to do was give the order and I would go to him and offer myself to him as was his right.

He stopped thrusting into Isaac. He looked right at me, stared right into my eyes. "Go have fun Liam."

He carried Isaac to the bed, breaking our connection and I whimpered in response. I whimpered, though I could still feel him the connection was not as strong and I could feel Scott closing it.

 _Go have fun Liam_ he had said, but I got the impression from him from our connection that he meant for me to enjoy myself with someone else.

I turned to look at the crowed, they began to clap. Those who were werewolves had tears in their eyes. They knew what had transpired, that I had offered myself to my alpha for sex. Even though he hadn't accepted they still loved what they saw."

"That was beautiful," one of the women from earlier said.

"You are very lucky to have him as your alpha," the guy I had growled at said, sounding sincere.

I walked past the crowed, some of them patted me on the shoulder as I walked past. Stiles was looking rather impressed.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah just feeling-."

"Rejected?" Stiles asked.

I nodded.

"Scott is strictly monogamous with Isaac. They invite no one to join them. They just like to show off. And believe me, they have had a lot of offers."

"He told me to go have fun...but I could feel through the bond that he meant for me to go...sleep with someone else."

"Come on," he said putting his arm around my shoulders. "Lets go look around."

We walked around, looking into other rooms. Joining the crowds who were observing. People recognized Stiles, a lot of people stopped watching to say hi to him and ask for his opinion on what was going on in a room.

I was mostly quiet, barely paying any attention and even when Stiles asked what I thought about all the fucking going on I could barely stutter a response.

My mind was spinning. Too much info, learning too much about the people in my pack. Seeing and smelling all this sex. I was getting more and more restless.

As we made our way deeper into the depths of the club Stiles suddenly stopped. "Check this out."

He pulled me over to another window. Inside was Danny, Jacksons friend and master. He was naked, he sat on all floors and he was being spit-roasted by a pair of familiar twins.

Ethan and Aiden Stein. They were my packmates, one of the many werewolves to join Scott's pack. They were the only blue eyed wolves in our pack. To have blue eyes instead of the yellow eyes of a beta or the red eyes of an alpha meant you had taken an innocent life. It was the werewolf equivalent of the mark of Cain. Only this mark didn't offer and divine protection. This merely told the whole world you had innocent blood on your hands.

They were infamous, having once been alphas but they had sacrificed their alpha spark to save Danny (whom Ethan fell in love with) when he had been poisoned by an evil druid. The only reason Scott let them join his pack was because they had given up their power to save Danny.

They had to wear special contacts to make their eyes appear yellow when they glowed. If they were seen with blue eyes it would be an automatic death sentence. The whole world knew how werewolves got blue eyes. There would be no questions asked.

Just death.

They got their contacts from Derek. He used to use them before he became an alpha. I don't know where he got them from. All I knew was it came from someone or some group that worked in the shadow market. A secret organization that helped supernaturals with...special needs.

If you were a wendigo and needed some some meat but couldn't risk hunting without being discovered the market would get it for you; no questions asked.

A vampire who wanted some virgin blood.

A nagual who needed some new berserkers.

A blue eyed werewolf who needed special contacts.

They could get you what you needed. They were quicker than the legal channels but that was because they used _illegal_ means. Just being associated with them was dangerous, but in times like these you need all the resources you can get.

Danny was technically part of Derek's pack and to be honest probably would fit better with Derek's pack than Scotts. But they wanted Scott since he was the true alpha, and to be honest I think being with us had helped them mellow out and become less violent.

What was really shocking about the whole thing was that both of the brothers were banging Danny (to be honest I couldn't tell which was Aiden and which was Ethan) Ethan was the gay one and Aiden the straight guy, he was known for being a womanizer. Yet here he was boning his brothers boyfriend and having a good time.

"You look surprised," Stiles said with a smile.

"I thought Aiden was-"

"He is," he answered before I could finish. "You know how they fuse and share both a mind and a body?"

It was a freaky power they had, the power to merge their bodies into a single monstrous form stronger than many alphas. When they had been alphas they were capable of fighting a horde of berserkers.

"Well sometimes their mental connection causes them to...get stuff left behind. Aiden't isn't gay. Except for Danny, but only because Ethan loves him. Some of Ethans attraction has rubbed off onto Aiden. Sometimes they fuck him separately, other times they fuse."

The brother who was fucking Danny's mouth moved to stand behind the one fucking Danny's ass. For a crazy moment I thought it was about to get seriously fucked up. Like Jaime and Cersei Laanister on Game of Thrones.

I was about to run like hell when the at the back placed his hands on the other brothers shoulders. They both groaned and the one twin merged into the other and I watched in fascination as the twin fucking Danny grew to towering heights, his muscles and body expanded, even the cock in Danny's hole expanded, causing him to cry out as his tunnel struggled to hold onto the monstrous rod now spearing him.

"Yeah, like that," Stiles said with a chuckle.

"Oh God! Ethan! Aiden!" Danny cried out as the brute began to fuck him.

"Fuck he's tight, isn't he Ethan?"

"Always Aiden. Aren't you glad I share him with you brother?"

"Oh yes, your little toy is a great fuck. It's even better that he is Jacksons friend and master. I love making his ass so sore even that scaly bastard will feel it!"

"Okay that is weird," I said.

It was clear the twins were both talking to one another. But it was like watching someone have a conversation with themselves. It was freaky to watch.

Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I love the fact Aiden and Jackson hate eachother. But other times its just ridiculous. They only hate each other because they both dated Lydia. At least she had the good sense to dump both of them." He took my hand in his and began to lead me to a nearby door.

"Now where are we going?" I asked.

I wondered what other sights he had to show me, what other scenes of sexual deviancy was I going to see?

I confess I was eager to see more, the trepidation I had felt before was now just a memory. Was it the alcohol kicking in? Was it the constant barrage of sex assaulting my senses or was it the encounter I had with Scott or a mix of the three that had me wanting more?

If my alpha who was infamous for his restraint could let lose like that than why shouldn't I?

The ring on my finger should be answer enough, but the tag on my wrist seemed to speak more volumes.

It was a good thing I had Stiles leading me, otherwise I would have gotten lost in this place. I wondered how big it was, it had to be bigger down here than it was above. Eventually we walked through a door and into a hall.

We were the only ones here, the hall was empty. There were doors lining the wall, a light hung above the frame, a lot of the lights were colored red, but others were white.

It was almost quiet, but I could faintly here sounds coming from the rooms with the red lights. I knew damn well what was going on inside them, part of me was tempted to see if the doors were locked so I could peer inside to the hidden wonders inside.

"These are the private rooms I mentioned earlier," Stiles said. "People come here to fuck in private. Or spend the night if they are tired or have had too much to drink."

"Let me guess, red means occupied?" I asked.

"Such a smart little wolf," Stile cooed.

We stopped in front of a door with a white light. Stiles reached into his pocket and pulled out a key and unlocked the door and we walked in.

I froze in the doorway.

There was a large a large bed with white sheets and a painting of a yellow fox flying through a thunder storm. The beg was huge, easily fitting four people.

There was a fridge in the corner of the room and a seventy inch plasma TV that hung in front of the bed. A mirror hung over the bed, no doubt to allow those having sex on the sheets a view of themselves in coitus.

But that wasn't what made me freeze. There were racks of crops, plugs, clamps, vibrators, a dozen different handcuffs, masks and blindfolds. But what really caught my attention was the X-shaped device near the wall and the sex-swing close to it.

"Want something to drink?" Stiles asked walking to the fridge.

"Oh yeah," I murmured.

I closed the door behind me and walked deeper into the room. It smelled strongly of Stiles. I could smell the distinct scent of disinfectant and freshener. But underneath that was Stiles, the smell of vanilla, August leaves and of course ozone.

But I could also very faintly pick up the smell of Stiles and sex. Lots of sex. I growled, I felt a sense of anger that strangers had been in here to fuck Stiles. Stiles was my packmate, it was only natural I would feel territorial. I had to fight the urge to begin scent marking the room.

Stiles had grabbed a glass for himself and poured us both a drink. He handed it to me and I sniffed it. It smelled fruity, but had a very strong smell of alcohol and faintly of wolfsbane.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"Nalewki, its a Polish drink," Stiles answered with a proud tone. "Its strong like vodka but tastes a lot better."

He drank from his glass and I did the same. It had a sweet, and faint spicy taste, it had a strong kick like vodka but like he said tasted better, it didn't have that bitter aftertaste.

"Nice, so...is this your room. I can smell your scent."

"Yes, this is where I bring clients for private shows."

He led me over to the X-cross. "This is Andrew. I tie my clients to him. I get many of people who like some _shock therapy."_

I gave an invulnerability shudder at his words. _Shock therapy_.That was what we called it when I was tied to that tree and he was shocking me. Trying to force me to lose control so my IED didn't once again fuck me over. But eventually it turned from therapy to another Monday in the woods until it stopped all together.

Even after all these years I still missed those days, missed the feel of bark pressing against my skin and cold metal wrapped tight against me, keeping me restrained as Stiles sent volts of electricity through me.

"Do you want to try it out," he asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped at the contact. "What?"

"Why do you think I brought you here Liam?" he asked with a sly smile. "It wasn't just to enjoy nalewki."

"I...I."

I wanted to say yes. God I wanted him to strap me to that fucking rack and charge me up! Then I would throw him on that bed and rip his cloths off and fuck him long and hard, until my essence bled so deep into this place he would never get the smell out, so people who came in here would know I had staked a claim!

"Come on Liam, for oldtimes sake," Stiles said with a sultry grin. "See that light switch by the door."

He pointed to where we came in from, right by the frame was a pair of light switches. The white one was the one that had the lights in here on, but I think I know what the black one was for.

"All you have to do is flip that switch and the light outside and the light will turn from white to red. Come on Liam. Let me help you out. I can tell your stressed, I know you have been having a rough time. Let me help you out. Scott did tell you to have fun."

I looked at the switch, than the tag on my wrist. Then to the ring on my finger and I thought of Hayden. Guilt and shame flooded me. My pregnant wife was home with our kid with her sister when it should be me there helping to care for her.

"I need to use the bathroom!" I barked.

"It's over-"

Before he could finish I ran out of the room. I ran down the hall and back out to the viewing-room. I quickly rushed to a door that read bathroom and ran inside.

I was happy to see there was no one in here and quickly ran to the sink and turned it on to splash water in my face. I stared at myself in the mirror, my face still transformed.

I wanted to take Stiles up on his offer so bad. Hayden and I had a healthy sex life. But she wasn't as into the rough sex as I was. She enjoyed a nice spanking and some dirty talk...but she wasn't as into pain as I was. Or rather she wasn't into _dishing_ pain out.

We had a few arguments when we were younger and the word 'freak' and 'sadist' was thrown around. I do love her, I really do, but sometimes I wanted more when it came to sex, more than what she was willing to offer. I had tried explaining to her why I liked pain, why _I needed_ her to choke me or slap my face when I was on top of her, why I wanted to feel her drag her claws down my back.

I know, I am a sick bastard.

Just then the door opened and just when I thought the night couldn't get any weirder in walked Peter Hale wearing a designer suit.

"Well, well if it isn't my favorite grandson," he said with a chuckle.

I glared at him as he walked over to a nearby urinal to take a piss. Peter sure as hell wasn't related to me by blood. But he was the one who bit Scott and Scott bit me so in werewolf points of view Peter was like a grandfather to me, it irritated everyone in Scott's pack when Peter referred to himself as our grandfather, especially in that snarky ass tone.

"The hell are you doing here old man," I shot back.

"Well, it doesn't take a genius to see I came here to take a leak. Forgetting the fact I also own this wicked little establishment."

He finished and walked over to the sink next to me to wash his hands. Once he dried his hands and threw the paper towel into the waste bin he turned to me.

"Whats the matter? Feeling the urge to maybe go outside the marital bed?" he made a face of mock sympathy. "Come on, talk to grampa Peter, let me help you."

"Fuck you Peter!" I snapped.

"Your a bit young for me, plus I doubt I am the one you wish to fuck."

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a cigar case. He offered me one but I declined.

"Your not the only one you know. Lots of people out there come in here wearing their wedding rings. Hell some of those people are married couples. But that doesn't stop them from having a good time."

"What do you know about marriage Peter?" I asked.

"I know it isn't something to be entered lightly. Don't get me wrong I get the idea of it. 'Till death do us part' and all that, but people like to think love is the cure all for all problems. They don't stop to think what it would be like to live with someone for the rest of their lives and how that can effect them on a personal level. They only think about the roses and sunshine part of it."

He lit his cigar and took a long drag of it.

"I always knew I was never going to be married. Even when I was a young man. I enjoyed myself with both sexes. Being a star basketball player and coming from an illustrious family does give one a lot of opportunity. My parents always told me I would one day meet that special someone to spend the rest of my life with. But guess what-he leaned forward and whispered- they were wrong."

He looked at his reflection and adjusted his tie.

"Power has always been my one great love Liam. Love is about commitment and compromise. I knew I would never surrender power for love and I was okay with it. I may not have a wife...or husband but I am happy. I have a beautiful daughter who is strongâ€“ as befitting her pedigree â€“ I own a series of clubs and living a very comfortable life. And I have gone from disgraced former alpha to a semi-respectable member of the community. I admit I have made mistakes, I murdered my niece for power but in my defense I was unhinged from being in a coma after being burned alive."

"And the people you killed?" I asked.

"I was irate, plus a lot of them had it coming," he responded with a shrug.

He once more turned to face me. "You have a lot of potential Liam, you ambitious. Something our people need. Especially now days. If Scott was more willing to be the voice to our people he could help us get the rights and privileges we deserve. But he fears power. He fears it will corrupt him. I admit, I am to blame for that. If I had been a better alpha and raised him properly he might be more a man of action."

"Tell that to Isaac," I muttered.

A bark of laughter escaped his mouth. "Yes. I have to admit. I am proud of my kid. Never thought he would be a regular here. But even the most pure of heart have a dark side. He is a natural leader, true alpha and all that. We all need to do our part to make the world a better place for our kind kid. Scott hasn't done as much as he really could."

"Oh?" I asked feeling angry that Peter wasn't giving Scott the proper credit he deserved. "And what about you? How is running a secret brothel helping the community?"

"Kid, you know how many senators, congressmen, judges and lawyers have been through here?" he waved harms in a circular motion. "This whole thing isn't just about sex and money. Contrary to popular belief I have not been idle. I have been slowly building my reputation, using this place to make connection to people who are in a position in power. You know how many lives I have saved by making a simple phone call? When some poor bastard is facing a bullet in the head because of a simple misunderstanding or because he lost control of his temper. One phone call Liam and the Hunters are forced to back down and an innocent man gets community service."

I let his words sink in. I could see the what he meant.

"Like I said kid, I see a lot of potential in you. You could be a real force for good for our people."

"You think?"

"I know. So does Scott. You're more than just his beta, or his second. You're his heir. If he dies his alpha power will pass to you and you alone. You don't have the same fears and anxieties he has. You may not have red eyes kid but you got the spirit of an alpha. I saw how you made that wolf earlier back down."

"You saw that?"

"Kid I see everything that goes down in my club. No one and nothing escapes my notice. So, let grampa give you some advice."

He placed his hand under my chin and made me look him in the eye. I was tempted to bite his fingers.

"Stop fighting your anger. Channel it. That is the one thing holding you back kid. I know you have feared it for so long, but you are not a boy. Your a man now. Why do you think your friend Mason has risen higher than you at that company? It's not just because he is smart, or because he knows how to wow a crowed. It's because he can focus his energies. Human or werewolf there are two kinds of people in this world. Those who lead and those who follow. You could have the whole damn world dancing to your tune. But like Scott instead of focusing the anger you have only learned to repress it. But anger is just another form of power. Anger, gets shit done. Learn to harness it, redirect it from violence and blood to being an alpha. Be the man Scott and I know you are meant to become. Rise and be one of the great leaders who help lead our people to a better world."

I could smell the honesty in him. He meant every word he said, his heart never once skipped a beat. Though it did rise with his emotions.

"Another bit of advice." he took out his cigar and leaned in close. "Alphas take what they want."

He ruffled my hair and walked out of the room. "Have fun kid. Now if you excuse me, I have someone I need to read their rights to."

He left me alone in the bath room and I looked at myself in the mirror. He was right. Part of my problem at work was letting people walk over me. I was afraid to get mad or fight back because I didn't want to trigger my IED.

But I was tired of being afraid, I didn't want to be the underdog. I wanted to be the topdog. I want to be a leader, I wanted to be the one who takes charge and gets shit done. Like Peter said, anger gets shit done.

I made a personal vow then to change my life. To grab life by the horns and break its neck. If I wanted something I would take it.

Starting with Stiles.

* * *

**Stiles**

 

I sat on the bed with a sigh.

I was trying to decide if I should call Mason and let him know the plan was a bust, but then I sensed a presence in the room.

I looked up and saw Liam standing by the door. I knew right away there was something different about him. It was in his posture, his eyes. The terror and panic was gone, replaced by a certain kind of arrogance I knew all to well.

Seeing him in the doorway made me think of him when we first met. He was a scrawny kid, though he did have some good muscles from working out at the gym. He had been all arrogance and egocentric. Like a little mini-Jackson only less bitchy and more angry.

Then I saw another side. The vulnerable side. The part filled with fear and shame for his actions and his condition. The part of him that felt like he was an absolute failure, that he would never amount to anything and that being a werewolf just meant he had a short amount of time to live before he exploded and hurt someone.

But that boy was gone. This was not Liam the boy, this was Liam the man.

He was confidant, still a bit arrogant but confidence and arrogance often go hand in hand. He stood with certainty and had a presence that demanded your attention. He was a born leader this one, Scott and I had done well training him. Everyone in the pack followed him just as easily as they followed Scott.

He had gotten a little taller since he was a teen, I was still taller than him by about three inches or so. But he had filled out. Grown into his muscles and physique. His shoulders, hips, limbs and even his neck had gotten thicker over the years, adding to his presence and making him look more intimidating.

He looked me dead in the eye as he flipped the black switch, causing red light to shine from behind him. He shut the door and locked it. He loosened his tie and took it off. "I need some therapy Stiles"

I swallowed. I felt like sparks were going to start flying out of my fingers.

"Undress and get on the rack," I said.

He growled and walked over to me. "Watch your tone fox." he roughly grabbed my chin and made me stare into his eyes. "I may be letting you tie me up and shock me. Notice I use the phrase _letting you_. You see this?" he brought up his wrist to show me the red tag. "This means I am the alpha here. Not you. So I suggest you watch how you speak to me. Or I will put you on that swing, gag you and pack your ass with the largest vibrator you got and leave you there to suffer for the rest of the night...understand."

"Y-yes!" I answered.

"Yes what!" he demanded, giving my chin a tight squeeze.

"Yes...alpha," I answered.

If he had been a human I might have called him sir or master. But werewolves always love being called alpha, no matter what their rank really is. It's like calling them _daddy._

"Good boy," he said with a sneer. "Now, rephrase what you were telling me."

"Please undress and get on the rack alpha."

He patted me on the cheek. "Good boy."

He took off his jacket first and handed it to me. "Be a good boy for your alpha and fold my cloths for me."

Ironic he was calling me a boy when I was two years older than him, but I took the jacket from him without complaint. I gently placed it over a nearby chair so it wouldn't wrinkle. He took off his suspenders, followed by his button shirt than his pants and sock. I folded all his cloths neatly and laid them on the chair where his jacket was.

The only thing he still wore was a pair of tight black briefs. He walked over to the rack and I followed. He got on it and I strapped him in.

"What should the safe word be alpha?" I asked.

"Red for stop, yellow for slow down and green for go," he answered.

His face was a mask of calm, yet I could see the eagerness in his eyes. He was eager to do this.

"Tell me alpha what is making you angry?" I asked. "Let is all out. Let me help you."

" _Tell me whats pissing you off this time Liam. I can help you but only if you tell me."_

Oh how the memories came flooding back. I could see the recognition in his face.

So he began to let it out. The frustration of being a werewolf in a human world, all the rules and regulations that are supposed to make co-existance between humans and supernaturals possible, but in truth make him afraid for himself and his family.

Kitsune didn't have the same keen sense of smell werewolves have, with all the other abilities we posses you would think enhanced senses would be one of them. But they were sharper than a humans and being this close to him and recognizing his body language I knew when his temper was starting take control.

Just when his face started to turn red and the veins in his neck began to bulge I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave him a small jolt. His muscles seized up and his body began to spasm. I waited five seconds then stopped.

"FUCK!" he yelled.

His chest heaved and I gave him a moment to catch his barrings. "It is not easy being a supernatural in todays world, but at least it is better then when we first came out,"I said.

When the supernatural world came out it had caused a worldwide panic. Damn near caused world war 3. We have come a long way to get equal rights but the world still had a long way to go before there was true co-existence.

Hell, we had a long way to go before there was true equality for anything. Gender, race, sexuality. How is it we live in todays world and there still be so much hate and ignorance?

"I know. But still, I hate the idea of knowing my kids are going to have to deal with bullies and other assholes trying to put them down for being werewolves. Even if they are human. A small chance I know, but even those who have werewolf parents are called half-breeds and shit. I want to protect them from that but I know I can't."

If both parents are werewolves there is the smallest chance they can be born human. It is rare but has been known to happen. Some werewolves-at least the old fashioned ones-put these kids up for adoption. Not all bigotry comes from humans. And of course even if you are a human if you have some kind of shifter relative you are likely to face discrimination.

"Shall we continue alpha?" I asked.

"Oh yeah."

He began to talk about Hayden. How much he loved her, how good their life was and how much he wanted to provide for her but the stress from work added with her raging hormones was putting some serious stress between the two of them. He even told me about the fights they had about him being a love or pain, how she feared that part of him and how he wished he could get her to see.

I gave him another dose and he cried out. When I stopped he was breathing hard but okay. "Again, harder!" he ordered.

I did as he asked, increasing the dosage. He cried out and after five seconds I stopped.

"How are we doing alpha?" I asked.

"Green, green!" he hissed through gritted teeth.

He was smiling savagely at me now. His face was red and his eyes shined like suns.

"Very well. You are doing so well alpha," I cooed. "Much better when you first started all those years ago. Do you remember alpha?"

"Oh I remember. I remember feeling ashamed that I enjoyed this with you. It was my favorite time, besides running with Scott on the full moon or playing lacrosse."

"It is simply a part of you alpha. It's not bad, neither are you."

"Tell that to Hayden," he said, his eyes turning downcast.

"She just doesn't understand. Scott was the same way."

"But he got better! He understands now! Why can't she!"

I gave him another shock.

"Some people are just not able to understand Li-alpha. You either understand or you don't. Part of the problem is how poorly BDSM is portrayed by the media. We are either a joke by comedians, made to look like extreme perverts with no taste or like sadists murders and rapists. I used to think there was something wrong with me. But being a pain-slut isn't a condition. It's just how your sexuality is. Some people are just wired that way."

"I know I just wish I could make her understand why I want her to abuse me. I like to be in charge. I like to be the dominant one, so why do I like the idea of being hurt?"

"Sexuality is more fluid than people think. People like to think its all black and white but its not. When I am having sex I am the bottom but I like to boss my lovers around and tell them to slap me and manhandle me. But other times I like to give up all control and be truly dominated."

"What helps you decide your mood?" he asked.

"It depends on my lover, if they are submissive I like to be the dominant one. But if they are like you than I like them to dominate me."

"So I am your type of dom?" he asked with a cocky grin.

"Yes alpha, very much so."

"Good, because after this I am going to plow that pale ass of your so hard you won't be able to sit for a week."

"I'm not sure you can hold that promise...alpha."

My tone was respectful, but it still had that mocking attitude that I could never quit get rid of. Liam knew I was challenging him on purpose, trying to get him riled up so he could have a reason to assert his control.

"Just for that, I am going to give you ten swats on the ass," he growled.

"Yes alpha, sorry alpha."

"Good, not lets continue."

He started talking about work. About how he always had to watch his temper, not just because he was afraid to get fired but because, as a werewolf he feared what would happen if he had a fit or yelled at another coworker. He could get fired, but if someone called the authorities and Liam could get investigated for _unruly_ behavior.

He was also angry because Mason was rising up in the company ranks. Liam was proud of his friend, but he didn't want to be left behind. He wanted to climb up the hierarchy with Mason so they could be true partners as well as friends.

This time he asked me to give him the strongest shock yet. I complied. The shock was so powerful he roared out in pain and his face returned to his human form.

He was hard in his pants now, there was a huge tent jutting out from his briefs.

"Red!" he groaned.

"Are you okay alpha?" I asked.

"Yes, just took more than I should. Lets keep it light for the rest of the night."

"So brave," I praised him. "Our pack is so proud of you Liam. Your making something out of your life. A werewolf in a powerful company like you is rare."

"I know I can go further. I can reach greater heights. I just need to channel my anger. Anger can get shit done."

I froze.

_Fucking Peter!_

I know Peter must have talked to him after Liam left. I know he is lurking around here somewhere. Liam must have run into him and the slimy prick must have gotten into his head. Peter was great at mind-games. But the last thing I wanted was him influencing Liam.

Peter liked to act all paternal with the younger wolves in Scott and Dereks pack. He had been harping on Derek and Cora about finding mates and continuing the Hale bloodline. Peter would have been happy to regrow the Hale family himself but apparently coming back from the dead had a price.

Peter was infertile now. It was one of the reasons why he was so protective of Malia, she was his only child. It was also why he was trying so hard to get his remaining relatives to settle down and have kids. Even though Malia was Peters daughter she wasn't a werewolf, she was a werecyote like her mother.

Derek and Cora had made it clear they would marry and breed when they were damn good and ready, personally I don't think Derek planned on settling down and having kids. His love life had been a disaster and he wasn't exactly the nurturing type.

Liam looked at me and smiled. His face once more shifted into its beta form. "You're going to help me Stiles. Just like you did when we were younger. With your help I will be able to redirect my anger and I am going to run that company one day. Now, get me off this rack. It's time I punished you for your lip."

I helped him out, he staggered a little but shook my off when I tried to help him. Instead he walked over to the rack stand with all the paddles.

"Pick one Stiles. I will let you decide what I am going to hit you with."

I walked over to the stand. It was a tough choice.

I picked a wooden paddle made from black mahogany. Liam tested it, picking it up and running his fingers down it's wooden surface. He slapped it against his hand, it hit his flesh with a harsh smack.

"Good, this will do nicely. Now, take off your cloths."

I did as he instructed. I wasn't wearing much besides the jacket and pants. I didn't have any underwear on so my cloths came off quick. The look Liam was giving me made me shiver in anticipation. I could almost feel my ass quivering in excitement..

"Bend over the bed."

I did as he said. The sheets were cool against my skin and I instinctively gripped them tightly.

"Do you know why you are being punished Stiles?" Liam asked. Rubbing the paddle against my ass.

"Because I gave you sass alpha," I said.

"And?"

"I...don't know."

"You doubted me. You don't think I am going to fuck you so hard you won't walk for a week."

He brought the paddle back and I knew what was going to happen.

WACK!

"Never!"

WACK!

"Doubt!"

Wack!

"Your!"

Wack!

"Alpha!"

Only four so far, yet my ass was already on fire. And it felt so glorious.

"Just four so far Stiles. I don't know if you can handle the rest. Not that it matters, you need to be put in your place!"

Six more hits and when it was done tears were running down my face. I know it sounds pathetic for me to be crying after just ten hits. Normally I can take twice that before my eyes get even misty.

But I was so overcome by emotions.

It wasn't just any werewolf doing this to me, it was Liam. Liam who I used to have guilty fantasies about, Liam who I helped train, Liam who I watched grow up into this perfect specimen.

I felt honored and privileged to share this part of my life with him. To finally embrace the connection we have both shared, our love for rough, kinky sex.

Liam rubbed my cheek gently. "Are you okay Stiles? Was I too rough on you?" he asked.

"No alpha," I said.

 _I'm so proud of you Liam! Your doing so good!_ I wanted to say. People don't understand that it wasn't always the pain that was the best part but the aftercare. How the dominant would hold your hand or hug you or even care for you like you were an invalid after the sex, to let you know he or she wasn't angry, that you were loved and the roughness had no true meaning besides pleasure for both of you.

"Can you give me another ten more?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Because it feels good alpha, I love it when you spank me," I replied.

He chuckled. "Oh we're going to have so much fun Stiles."

One hour later or maybe a lifetime found me a sweating mess on the bed. A whole hour of of spankings, vibrators, a little chocking (for Liam) and of course me using much smaller doses of electricity, gently running my hands over his body, giving him just enough to make it sting. It's all he could handle after I had him on the rack and he didn't want to waste his stamina on the pain of electroshock, instead he wanted to spend it on sex.

It had been a whole hour and we were far from done. Liam really was trying to keep his promise. I was so worked up now, my body was flushed, covered in sweat and healing bruises and marks. Liam did not go easy on me, I had feared our friendship would make him be gentle, that I would have to beg him to be more rough with me. But Liam was merciless, he knew what I liked, there were actually a couple times I had to ask him to stop for a moment so I could catch my breath.

"You've been so good for me Stiles," Liam said staring down at me.

His cock was hard and wet, I had just finished giving him a blowjob. My own cock sat neglected between my legs. Hopefully not for much longer. Liam didn't even allow me to touch it. The most he allowed was for me to rub my groin against the sheets. They helped ease some of the pressure but I needed to cum and soon!

"Please alpha, I need your dick in me," I begged him.

He laughed. "I was going to suggest that. Lube in the drawer?" he asked.

I nodded. He walked over to the bedside table and looked inside, laughing at all the different brands I had. He picked a bottle and lathered his cock.

"Do you want me to lube your hole Stiles?" he asked with a kind tone. "You've been such a good little bitch for me. You want me to stretch your hole out and lube it so my powerful cock doesn't tear you open?"

Liam was almost eight inches. But his dick wasn't one even close to the largest I have ever had. Being a werewolf didn't mean you were going to be hung. Derek was much larger than Liam was, and if I could take the D of Derek Hale then there was no dick I couldn't take.

But I was tired of waiting, a whole hour of teasing and prepping and I needed to get fucked right now!

"No, no lube for me alpha," I said.

"You sure, it might hurt a little more, even with my dick lubed."

"It's okay alpha, I can take it!"

"That's my boy."

I moved further up the bed, he walked over to the chair where his cloths were and grabbed his tie and walked back over. "Hold out your hands."

I did as he said and he tied my hands together. He moved to straddle my body, running his fingers over my skin hard enough to cause welts to appear from his claws digging into my flesh.

"God, you bruise so easily. I love marking you up Stiles. You like it to don't you?" he asked.

"Yes!" I hissed.

"To bad we heal so quickly, barely any time to enjoy the marks."

He pulled my thighs apart and pulled my cheeks apart. I cried out when his thumbs pushed into me. Since his hands were dry it burned a little to have his thumbs enter me.

"Still tight, I figured a professional whore would be a lot more loose."

He began to wiggle his thumbs inside me, stretching me out and going as deep into me as he could. I began to writhe on the bed as he worked me out.

"Alpha! Fuck me! Please!" I begged.

"Just a minute Stiles. Your doing so good, I just need to make you suffer a little more okay. Be good for your alpha."

I squeezed my legs around his waste as he continued to thumb me. I begged, I moaned, I pleaded. But Liam didn't stop torturing my hole. All I had to do was say the safe word and he would stop. But no matter how badly my body ached to have him fill me out I remained silent.

I wanted to make Liam happy, I knew it pleased him to see me such a wreck, the way his eyes shined darkly as I begged for release and the evil smirk that twisted his lips told me how much he enjoyed to see me in such a ruin. And to be honest I enjoyed the madness he was forcing onto me, the overwhelming need for his cock caused by the flood of hormones filling me up form his intense ministrations.

All the while he both praised me and tore me down, calling me beautiful and a filthy slut. Telling me how I was going to feel so good wrapped around his dick and that I was made to be fucked.

It was all glorious.

But even I had my limits, it was getting to the point where I was getting ready to tell him 'yellow'. He must have sensed this because he finally pulled his thumbs out, yet I whined at their loss. I felt so empty now.

He brought his cock up to my hole and slapped it a few times. I whined at the feeling. He placed his cockhead right at the entrance of my hole, putting enough pressure so I could feel it pressing against my hole, but not enough to penetrate.

"Look at me!" he growled.

I did as he said. I stared right into his glowing yellow eyes. He looked utterly terrifying with his face still in it's beta form and his lips pulled back in a vicious smile. He looked like how he did when he was just a baby wolf. I knew he would never hurt me (unless I wanted it) but I felt a sense of fear course through me. He must have sensed my reaction because his smile deepened, revealing his fangs. Then without warning his hips shot forward and suddenly I was being filled with a massive cock.

There was an explosion of white light and when I came to Liam had his hand around my neck. My body was arched up off the bed, my legs still wrapped around him in a vice like grip. I struggled to breath, I could feel him in me, feel his burning hot rod pushing deeper into me, he gave me no time to adapt or get used to the intrusion. He took what he wanted without mercy or compassion. His hand was tight around my neck, a reminded of who was in control, who was the top and who was the bottom.

When he finally got the last delicious inch of his manhood into me he pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in. Pain and pleasure danced in perfect unity below my navel as Liam began to jackhammer into me, not caring to give me the time to adjust to the sudden intrusion in my most intimate part.

He was so thick! We should have used more lube, we should have stretched me out more, we should take this more slow! It hurt more than a little and I did not fight back the deep inhuman groans that escaped my lips as my body struggled with the onslaught.

I could feel his dick throbbing in tune with his heartbeat. He was so wide and I was so tight I could feel every inch of skin and even the curve of the veins on his manhood. I looked up to the mirror that hung over the bed. The sight of us together, me tied up with Liam grabbing my neck, pounding into me ruthlessly almost made me cum!

I saw him tilt his head back so he could look at the mirror as well, I saw him smile as the sight of us. He licked his lips, his tongue ran over his fangs. He flexed his body, tightening his muscles and flexing his limbs. Putting on a show for the both of us.

He let go of my neck and spun me around so I was on my stomach, he roughly pulled my hips up, putting me into am kneeling position and gripped my hair roughly, keeping my face pressed against the bed.

He thrust back into me resumed his brutal pace, the whole bed shook from the strength of his thrust. I knew if I had been human I was going to be in pretty bad condition in the morning. But I was more durable than a human and healed quicker, though I was sure there would still be aches and pains for me to enjoy.

My ass cheeks had long since healed from the spankings Liam had given me, but when he began to slap my cheeks again the only thing keeping me from raising my head and crying out was his hand gripping my hair so hard I could almost feel the roots being pulled out from my scalp.

The feel of my cock against the soft sheets and Liams dick thrusting into my hole added with the spanking was to much! I came, feeling the cum pool beneath me, my hole tightened, making it more painful to have him pound my ass.

He spun me around back on my back and got on his feet to stand over me, my dick was still hard, still spurting globs of semen against my soaked stomach. He began to rub his dick, stroking it until he came, his essence flew all over my stomach, chest and face.

I moaned at the feel of his seed on my skin, the scent of him marked me so deeply, so intimately.

He stood there for a moment to catch his breath, looking at me like an artist examining his latest work and I could tell he was as satisfied as I was.

Finally he sat next to my head and began to pet my head softly.

"I am so proud of you Stiles. You took it like a champ!" he said with a smile. "Oh we are going to have so much fun together you and I."

"Are saying you are going to want this again?" I asked. When I saw the stern look he gave me I quickly added. "Alpha."

"Oh yes. Might as well take advantage of Peters discount. This place was made for people like us, and I am going to take everything it has to offer."

He untied my hands and helped me off the bed. "Come on, lets go get cleaned up."

He helped me off the bed. He put his arm around my waste and I thought he meant to lead me to the bathroom, but I let out a gasp of surprise when his hand moved his hand to my ass and inserted his middle finger into my hole.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"A bit," I said.

"Good. Because the night isn't over yet."

We headed for the bathroom. Liam stopped to grab a plug from the rack, when I looked at him with a confused expression he merely told me we were going to need it.

* * *

**Liam**

 

Stiles clung to me as I pounded into him. I had him pressed against the shower wall, his left leg rested against my thigh as my right foot rested on the edge of the bathtub. It gave me more room to fuck into him and more thrust.

We had come in here and I had Stiles get the shower ready, I was his dominant and it was his job to service me after all. Once the water was warm enough we got in and began to clean each other. I hated washing the sweat and semen off our bodies, I wanted Stiles to smell of me and only me!

Once the water cleaned us I had wrapped my arms around his waste and entered him from behind. He had cried at the sudden intrusion but didn't stop me.

One of the many benefits of being a werewolf was enhanced stamina and refraction time. I could feel my nuts refilling with another load to give to Stiles and I was going to make sure he carried it.

I grabbed the plug I had taken from the rack and placed him against the wall. He had already come again, his seed fell down into the drain. I didn't last long myself. My dick was still sensitive from the fucking we just did and I was feeling tired.

It was late and between the shocks and the sex I was beat, but I couldn't go to sleep until I finished marking Stiles as mine.

I came into him again, thrusting into him seven times with each squirt of jizz, getting as much as I could as deep into him as I could. Once I was done and he was full I took the plug and put it into his hole, keeping my seed from escaping his hole.

"There, now you carry me for the rest of the night."

"Thank you alpha," he responded.

We got out of the showed. I had him dry me off first and let him dry himself. When we walked back into the room I was pleased by the smell of sex that filled the room.

In had Stiles clean the bed and put new sheets on it before we went to bed. He used the phone by the bed to call the front desk to let them know I was spending the night and to bring me my cellphone. One of the workers had brought it to the room.

I quickly checked to make sure I had no missed texts or calls. After that I sent out a couple of texts.

First I texted Hayden.

**Liam: Won't be home tonight, crashing at Masons. Sorry, I won't be home tonight. Had too much to drink. Love you.**

I felt the stirrings of guilt, but I ignored them. I would feel guilty tomorrow. Right now I was just going to enjoy the rest of the night.

I texted Mason next.

**Liam: Hey, I am spending the night here. What about you?**

It didn't take him long to text me back.

**Mason: Me too. Brett hooked up with a couple and went home with them. Think he might have finally found that threesome he wanted. I'll see you in the morning man.**

I got a text from Hayden. I braced myself, expecting a firestorm of wrath. Instead I was happy to see that she was okay with it and understood.

I put my phone on the bedside table. Stiles and I got in and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thanks for this," I said kissing his neck and running my fingers through his hair.

"I should be thanking you. That was amazing," he said.

"I was serious about coming back here. This place is what I need."

"I know alpha. I will be happy to help you any way you need."

"Call me Liam now," I said.

"Okay Liam."

I fell asleep holding a man who I have known for years, who I could share a part of myself that I could not with my wife. A man I intended to sleep with again to satisfy an urge to strong for me to resist.

I would have to think about the moral consequences of my choice later. Right now the beast had been well fed and he needed a nap.

* * *

**Mason**

 

Corey slept next to me, warn out from our activities.

Tonight had been a good night. I had given him a key to my apartment and we had talked a little bit about him possibly moving in with me.

I wanted Corey to quit this job. I wanted him to move in with me and take care of him. But I knew it would be another step and another talk to get him to quit this job.

Because of his parents self-preservation was branded into his very DNA. He was independent, but only because he grew up with no one to truly care and love him. I knew he did love me, but I also knew it also made him anxious to be loved by me.

He wasn't used to being loved, it made him suspicious, afraid even.

Times like this made me curse his parents, I didn't understand how they could have been so heartless. They never hit him or belittled him. He was more like a pet then anything else, something for them to have to match the picture of a so called perfect family.

But I was determined to show him what true love and devotion was.

My phone suddenly went off, alerting me to a text I just got.

I grabbed it from the nightstand and saw it was from Hayden.

**Hayden: Did our plan work?**

**Mason: Yes. Were spending the night at Moonlight Desire. Liam has slept with Stiles. I am more than certain he will be coming here to satisfy his cravings.**

**Hayden: Thank God. Thank you so much for your help Mason, I really appreciate this.**

**Mason: I still don't get why we had to go behind Liam's back about this. Why didn't you just tell him it was okay to come here and have some fun?**

**Hayden: If I told Liam** **to go to the club** **then he would feel guilty. You know what he is like. He would feel like he was putting too much pressure on me about the bondage shit and that** **I wouldn't be really okay with him sleeping with someone else. He would refuse and things would continue to get worse for him. I know he struggles because of his IED but I can only go so far. I love him but I just can't choke him until he is blue in the face.**

**Mason: Didn't need to know that.**

**Hayden: Sorry.**

**Mason: Will you tell him?**

**Hayden: I think I will wait. Let him enjoy himself for a while. I know he will confess. Plus it will be kind of fun to make him sneak around and act like I don't know.**

**Mason: You are a strange girl Hayden.**

**Hayden: Hey we all have our kinks right. Thanks again Mason...oh and did Corey say yes?**

**Mason: Yep :)**

**Hayden: Great! I hope things work out between you guys. One of these days you need to bring him over for dinner. He sounds like a wonderful guy.**

**Mason: He is. I'll ask him, he isn't comfortable around family settings. Personal stuff, but I talk about you and Liam all the time and he does want to meet you.**

**Hayden: Just let me know when he is ready. Night Mason and thanks again.**

**Mason: No problem, night.**

I put my cell right back on the night stand and lowered myself into the bed. Corey instinctively clung to me like he always did.

I had done a lot of research into Corey's people. Even though he was invisible I could always sense when he was around. It was how we met. He had been following me around the club and when he realized I knew he was there he got curious.

Corey wasn't much into doing research on his roots. His parents didn't exactly encourage him to have any pride in his bloodline, but I cared enough to learn more. And was surprised to learn the reason I could sense him even when he was invisible was because I was his soul-mate.

I hadn't told him, he has a lot of issues to work out before he could truly be happy. But I would be patient, I would slowly help him get the happiness he deserved.

I already had several plans in place. One of the reasons I did so good in life was I always had a plan. From A all the way to Z. And right now my grand plan was to spend the rest of my life with Corey Bryant (hopefully one day Hewitt) in perfect bliss.

* * *

**Several Months Later**

**Liam**

 

"Listen, it's not that fucking hard to understand!" I growled into the phone.

I unlocked the door and shut it behind me. I made sure to flip the black switch and locked the door.

"Greenberg doesn't know his ass from a hole in the ground. Spending the funding on artificial bio-organics isn't just good for supernaturals but humans as well. We can feed monsters who need to eat human flesh and grow artificial organs for humans, that has been the goal for years now. And it is going to take many more years before we get there, I know he is trying to get us more money but he can't just lie to our benefactors or the fucking public about when they can expect results! It's fucking humiliating and makes us look like a bunch of useless assholes! So you tell that under-developed retard that he better find a way to make things better, I don't care whose ass he has to kiss or whose dick he has to suck. I am not going to loose anymore funding because of Greenbergs fucking loose mouth!"

I ended the call and sighed.

"As you can tell it has been one hell of a day. I would have been back sooner but work called."

Stiles was tied up on the sex swings. A ball gag in his mouth and two vibrators in his ass. His body was flushed and coated in a thin layer of sweat.

I had set up a date for tonight, just him and me. I had a meeting with some of my companies financial backers at Moonlight Desire. I had planned to come back to finish Stiles off but when they informed me that idiot Greenberg had told them to expect some results on the science divisions attempts to make artificial bio-matter that could be used to make organs and even feed creatures like wendigo I had a very awkward conversation followed by a series of very angry phone calls.

I checked my watch and made a fake sound of surprise. "Oh look it's been little over an hour. My bad."

Things have been looking up for me. Things had calmed between Hayden and I since I started coming here. Whenever I needed to unwind I would fuck Stiles or one of the other workers. I even did some shows at the viewing-rooms. I was a very popular guy with my bondage routine.

Brett had finally found the threesome he wanted. A couple of human subs that were looking for a dominant to add to their pairing. Brett had converted them to Buddhism and they were planning on having a special _binding ceremony._ Since they couldn't legally get married it would only be a spiritual thing.

Brett said after they were unified they were planning on starting a family. Brett and the woman (Rhea) would work while the man (Cody) would be the stay at home dad and look after the kids and house. It was everything Brett could have wanted.

Mason and Corey were living together now, they had a few speed bumps here but were currently going to couples therapy to help Corey with his issues. We had them over at my place for dinner several times. Corey was very nervous and reserved at first, but now he had opened up to us and adored our kids.

Hayden had given birth to a little boy. We named him Tyler Scott Dunbar. Scott was honored to have his name used for my sons middle name.

I had been shocked to discover Hayden knew about my trips to Moonlight Desire. She had planned the whole thing with Mason to help me keep my anger in check and satisfy my darker urges.

At first I felt really guilty, even though I knew it had been her plan and idea I felt like shit that my wife was so desperate to keep me happy that she would allow me to sleep with other people to satisfy my cravings.

She has come to the club with me. Sometimes just to watch others and sometimes to watch me with other people in the view-rooms. She loved watching me fuck, though she did admit if it got too violent or rough she would leave. I am grateful to her. She is trying. She is being more considerate than many women could ever be. One of the reasons why I love her.

Work has been going even better. Now that I am learning to use my anger instead of contain it is has given me the edge I needed at work. I got a major promotion and am in charge of helping the division of our company in charge of making artificial flesh get the funds it needs.

It meant I had to do a lot of ass kissing and talking and there were a lot of people who didn't like the idea of flesh and blood being made in a lab, they felt like we were starting to walk into some Frankenstein territory.

I walked over to Stiles and Took out his gag.

"Liam Dunbar you son of a bitch!" he spat.

I gently slapped his cheek. "Watch it!" I growled.

"It's been over an hour!" he whined.

"I know," I said gently. "Such a good boy. Would you like alpha to reward you?"

"Yes alpha please!" he begged.

I took out the vibrators and he sighed in relief. I let them fall to the floor and unzipped my pants but kept the rest of my cloths on. I pulled out my cock. I gave it a few stroked to make it hard, I gently probed his hole which was still wet from lube. The second I touched his hole he howled.

"JUST FUCK ME OR I SWEAR I AM CALLING RED!" he roared, his yellow kitsune aura flashed around him for a second. The piercings on his nipples sparked with electricity.

I chuckled. "Since you asked so nicely."

I eased my cock into him and he cried out. I began to thrust into him, filling the room with the sweet sound of our love making. I gripped his hips tight, his whole body swung back from the force of my thrusts.

Yeah, I am fucked up. I love bondage, I love to hold my lovers down and tie them up and make them beg for me to fuck them. I like pain, I like to be slapped, choked and scratched. For a long time I thought that meant I was wrong.

But we all have our kinks. Some are scary some are bizarre and some are sexy as hell.

It seems like we have such a love/hate relationship with sex. Often we love it and praise it. Other times we fear it and try to make it to be something dark that will lead you to hell.

But sex is like sexual orientation. You either love or you don't. You either learn to accept who you are in the bedroom or you spend the rest of your life denying a part of yourself.

As I fucked into Stiles, the sounds of his whimpers and cries like music to my ears, the feeling of pride and possession burning deep in my chest I felt a certain kind of peace. This was who I was. I was going to knot him then I would take him down and lay him on the bed and let him rest.

Then we would continue to play.

I wanted a lot out of life and for so long feared the anger in me and rightly so. But like Peter said, anger gets shit done if you know how to apply it and by embracing my sexuality I have learned to control my anger.

Guess there really is a thin line between love and anger.

I did love Stiles. But not like how I loved Hayden. She was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my days with. But Stiles was something else. A friend, a packmate and a lover. He was someone who could understand me in a way Hayden couldn't, who I could bond with through out mutual interests.

It wouldn't last forever, one day (a long time from now) we would call it quits.

But that was okay. We didn't need sex to love one another. We would always have each others back no matter what and that was all that mattered.

The sex was just a great bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so we are clear, I am no expert on BDSM or any form of bondage. All I know is what I have read in other stories and some blogs I have read.  
> Writing this chapter was fun because it explored the idea of kinks and sex. Humans have always had a love/hate relationship when it comes to sex. Some times we embrace it but other times we vilify it. Obviously in this chapter we see many characters explore their kinks and what their tastes in the bedroom are. It was my hope to write this in a way where sex is something to be both enjoyed but at the same time respected and honored.  
> After this the updates will be slower. I have one more chapter fully written but still have nine more to write.  
> Next chapter will feature a wind kitsune and he will be paired with Scott. It will be set during their senior prom and Stiles and Scott embrace the love they have had since they were kids. It will be a lot more fluffy and romantic than this chapter was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott are on their way to prom. They both reminisce about their past and plan for their future with their family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just want to say thank you all so much for all the kudos and bookmarks and comments you have all left. I am so glad you are all loving these stories! Now we're onto chapter 4. Featuring a wind kitsune Stiles and the pairing is Sciles. Since the last chapter was heavily erotic I wanted this one to be more fluffy and romantic. I am also excited to watch the new episode tonight. Last weeks episode was really good.

**風**

**Kaze**

**Wind**

**Scott**

 

Tonight was senior prom, I had made it. _We_ had made it. My name is Scott McCall and I am a werewolf.

I lead my own pack as the alpha of Beacon Hills. It consists of my friends Malia, Danny, Jackson, Ethan, Aiden, Isaac, Liam, Mason, Corey, Theo Derek, Damian, Cora, Hayden, Lydia, Boyd, Erica, Kira, Alison and my former best friend Stiles.

I only say _former_ because Stiles and I are now dating. We would be going to prom together. I was getting ready, looking at myself in the mirror in my room and making sure I looked fine.

Liam, Corey, Mason and Hayden are sophomores so they wouldn't be coming with us tonight, instead they would be doing a chore for me before they went out running around in the woods. Mason was the only human besides Danny. I had bitten Corey, Hayden and Liam to save their lives.

Hayden had a medical condition and was dating Liam, my first beta whom I saved after he was almost killed by a wendigo. He asked me to turn her, and I did. Corey was dating Mason. I bit Corey because he had been attacked by a scorpion monster.

Derek and his sister Cora were two of the only five Hales left. The Hales had once been the protectors of Beacon Hills, but after Kate Argent seduced Derek when he was young to learn more information about his family she burned them all inside their house. Derek and his sister Laura survived, Cora had not been in the house at the time and Peter their uncle had survived but was left catatonic.

Peter awoke and killed Laura so he could take her alpha power and avenge himself. Derek killed Peter and became the new alpha and he burned Peters body. Burying his ashes in their ancestral family home.

Before he died Peter killed Kate and after she died Derek got a shocking surprise. Kate had used sex to seduce Derek. But unbeknownst to him she had gotten pregnant. Damian was their son.

He would be eight soon. He had his dads eyes and face but he had his moms blonde hair and temperament. Damian was human, but Derek was certain when he came of age he would become a werewolf.

No one had known about Damian, not even Kate's family. No one could figure out why she kept Damian. When Kate died her secrets died with her and Derek gained a son.

It was...an adjustment for both of them. Derek loved his son, but it was tough for him to lose a sister and his uncle than find out he had a child with the woman who murdered most of his family.

Only a handful of people know about Damian's paternity. For his safety we have agreed to keep it a secret until he is ready. I don't envy Derek; he has to tell his son what kind of monster his mother was.

Derek had sacrificed his alpha power to save Damian. The poor kid had been used by a Darach to manipulate Derek into helping her get her revenge on another wolf pack. But Derek saved his kid by giving up his alphaness and the shaky bond between father and son solidified into what it was meant to be.

After he lost his status, I brought him and his family into my pack, including the three betas he had made and placed them under my protection.

Derek and I had started out on rocky terms, but now we were like brothers in a way. He was my second in command. While I was off at college, he would be keeping an eye on things here.

Fatherhood had really mellowed Derek out, he could still be dark and brooding. But he smiled more now and was warmer and more caring to people. He could still be a hard ass, but he was less cruel and sever.

Just then mom came in. "Scott are you-"

She stopped when she saw me. She placed her hand to her mouth and her eyes moistened with tears.

"Mom are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, it's just. Seeing you like this, all grown up and going to prom. It sounds silly but seeing you like this is just..."

She wiped her eyes. I walked over and gave her a hug. "I love you mom," I said.

"I love you to Scott. My baby boy, all grown up."

She pulled back and touched my cheek gently. "You ready?"

"Yeah. How do I look?" I asked.

"Great. I got a text from Noah. Stiles is getting jittery so we better get there before he starts bouncing around the house."

We both laughed. Stiles has ADHD. When he got emotional, he gets extra hyper and energetic. I loved watching him get worked up about comics or movies and how he would just light up and flail his arms around like such a cute little spaz.

Mom and I were going to drive to the Stilinski house and from there Stiles and I were going to take his jeep to the Hotel Luna. The largest hotel in Beacon county where our prom was going to take place.

As we drove to Stiles house I thought to the day I first met him. Back when I was still human and had bad asthma. We met in kindergarten when we were six. It was a very important moment in my life, the day when I met my best friend and future mate. And also the day when I learned about the supernatural.

* * *

**Years Ago**

 

"Dude you're wearing an X-Men T-shirt! I am wearing an X-Men T-shirt!"

I looked up from the paper I was drawing on to see another boy with pale skin and hazel eyes looking at me with more excitement than anyone outside my mother has ever looked at me.

I looked at his T which showed a picture of Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm, Beast, Rogue, Gambit and Jubilee. My shirt had an image of Wolverine with his claws raised.

"Yeah, I like the cartoon show-"

"So do I!" he interrupted me. "I love that cartoon! I just saw a rerun of a cartoon they had before this one called Pryde of the X-Men and it was so cool because it had Kitty Pryde who is called Shadowcat and she can walk through walls! How cool is that! She is in X-Men: Evolution to."

"It's-"

"I also like the Spider-Man cartoon, please tell me you watch that too!"

"Which one?" I asked.

His eyes shined. "Finally! Someone who knows there is more than one Spider-Man cartoon! I have tried to talk to the other kids about it but they don't know about all these cartoons and I try to explain but they just look at me funny then they tell me to leave them alone which sucks because I am merely trying to be friendly but I guess some people just are not cool like me-or like you because we like the same cartoons which is great! I think people don't like the fact I talk a lot which is because I have this thing called ADHD which means I lose focus a lot, mom says lots of kids have it and even adults so I shouldn't feel bad and sometimes I do if other kids are making fun of me, especially Jackson, have you met him? He is the blonde kid who thinks Superman could beat Batman but I told him if it was one one one than yes he could but Batman is much smarter than Superman and he would obviously have kryptonite or something because unless you a villain like Zodd, or Darkseid or Doomsday you wouldn't stand a chance against Superman in a fair fight. Even Lex Luthor has armor which he uses to fight Superman and since Batman is rich than that means he could make armor too. I try to explain that to Jackson but he just told me to shut up and is mean to me know but only because he knows I am right."

Stiles finally stopped talking and just looked at me with a huge grin and unblinking eyes. I didn't know what to say, I was still trying to process everything he just said. But he had been speaking so fast I didn't understand most of what he said.

"You don't talk much. I like you!" he said with a grin.

"I like you too," I said.

I meant it. Yeah, he talked a lot... _a lot_. But there was something about him, I don't know why the other kids don't be around him. Plus he liked the same cartoons I did. That was great!

His eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" he asked. "Right about now I am usually told to buzz off...lets go play outside!"

"Okay!"

I stood up and Stiles grabbed my hand. I felt a sudden sense of excitement, most of the kids didn't want to play with me because of my asthma. I mostly stuck to myself. No one wanted to play with a kid who had weak lungs.

"My name is Stiles," he said.

"Stiles?"

"Nickname, my real name is really complicated. But I won't tell you. You have to be my best friend first. What's your name?"

"Scott."

The two of us ran out to the playground. First we went to the swings and took turns pushing one another. Then we went to the teeter-taught and finally to the carousal. That was when things took a turn for the worse.

We were playing with a group of kids. Theo, the twins Ethan and Aiden, who stood with their adoptive sister Cora, Danny (whom Ethan seemed to really like) and Jackson the boy Stiles had mentioned. Theo and I were spinning the others who held onto the bars of the carousal. It took a lot of work because they were so heavy.

And I should have known better. I knew I had to be careful because of my condition, that I shouldn't overexert myself. But I was having so much fun! Other kids were finally playing with me and I loved the sound of Stiles laughing so much!

But then it happened, Theo and I were running so fast we were kicking up a cloud dirt in our wake. I began to cough, no one noticed, they were too busy having fun. I tried to catch my breath but the more I breathed the more dust I inhaled.

I lost my footing and fell to the ground, rolling from the momentum. The kids laughed and cheered, Theo continued to push them, none of them realizing how bad things were.

I reached into my pocket to grab my inhaler and when I found it empty I started to panic. I remembered I had left it in my bag back inside. I gasped for breath, I tried to stand but I was becoming light headed.

"Scott!"

Stiles had noticed that I wasn't getting up. He jumped off the carousal and ran over to me, Theo stopped pushing the carousal and the others jumped off to run over to us. Stiles knelt down. Cupping my face in his hands.

"Whats wrong Scott?" he asked.

I hadn't told him about my condition. But the others knew.

"I think he is having an asthma attack!" Cora yelled.

"Wheres his inhaler!" Danny yelled.

Their voices melted away. I was looking up at the sky, Stiles was still holding my face, his eyes were damp with tears.

I remember the fear, but I also remember the guilt I felt for making him cry. We were having such a good time and I went and ruined it. I tried to apologize to him but the only thing that came out was a gasp.

I couldn't hear what the others were screaming. Cora was crying, Ethan was holding Danny while Aiden gripped his shoulder. Theo was pulling his hair looking around frantically, I am sure he is screaming for help.

And Stiles...wow I really hallucinating now. Because Stiles eyes are glowing orange and they're getting bigger and so is his face andâ€”oh my gosh he is kissing me!

Stile's had his lips pressed to mine! They were soft and warm and I felt like fresh air was spilling into my lungs, I felt more grounded and the world was becoming more focused.

Stiles pulled back, his face still fearful. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Are you...an angel?" I asked.

* * *

**Now**

I smiled to myself at the memory.

Two of our teachers came running over to us, one of them had my inhaler. The teachers knew about my condition and guessed it was in my bag. By the time they got to us I was alright. They called my parents. My mom came to pick me up, before she took me home Stiles begged me not to tell anyone what he did, but he promised to tell me.

All I could talk about was Stiles to my mom, we were waiting for my dad to come back home and she was holding me and I could only talk about the nice kid named Stiles I had met and how cool he was and how we liked the same shows.

A few days later I found myself at the Stilinski house. Stiles mom Claudia had called my house to arrange a playdate. Stiles had been asking about me nonstop and wanted to make sure I was okay. While our mothers talked in the kitchen

Stiles told me he was a wind kitsune. That was how he saved me, he literately breathed fresh air into my lungs. I asked him if he could do it again and he shyly agreed. Our mothers came out just in time to see the two of us kissing.

After that we became best friends.

Stiles let it slip to his parents that I knew. They sat me down when I spent the night and told me how important it was that I keep Stiles secret. They told me there were bad people who would want to hurt Stiles for being what he was. I swore on my life that I would keep his secret and I also swore that I would protect him with my life.

Noah and Claudia had shared a smile at my proclamation. I wonder if Claudia knew even then where Stiles and I would end up. One of my last memories of her was in her final days. She told me she was happy Stiles had found me, that she knew I would always uphold my oath to protect him.

"I could see it in your eyes Scott," she whispered. "You were too young to truly understand what we warned you of. But I could see in those beautiful brown eyes of yours that you meant it when you said you would protect him. He is going to need you Scott. He'll need your strength."

She had died from dementia. Unlike her son Claudia was human, prone to all the mortal frailties and dangers a human must face. It had been a difficult time for Stiles and his dad. Stiles spent a lot of time at our house and would fall asleep curled in my arms.

I remember him whispering in the dark as I petted his hair. "You won't leave me Scott. Please don't leave me."

I would whisper into the back of his head that I would stay with him forever. We were best friends, brothers in all but blood.

My dad didn't like it. "It's one thing for them to sleep in the same room, but the same bed?"

"Penny for your thoughts?" mom asked.

"Just thinking about the past," I replied.

"You and me both," she said. "I remember the first time I caught Stiles sneaking into the house. I heard a noise coming from your room and thought it was you. Imagine my surprise when I caught him with his headphones on waiting for you to get back home."

She smiled fondly, her eyes lost in memories of the not so distant past.

"All the sleepovers, all the times I had to ground you guys. God seeing the heartbroken expression in your eyes when we had to separate you two."

"We were little hellions huh?" I asked.

She gave me a dry look. "Yeah. But you were both my little hellions."

Just then my phone alerted me that I had a text. It was from Liam.

 **Liam:** **Hey man, we did everything you asked.** **You're all set ;)**

**Scott: Thanks Liam, have fun tonight, but don't do anything too crazy now.**

**Liam: Yes dad (eye roll)**

I chuckled. I loved Liam but he could be a little shit sometimes. No wonder he and Stiles got along so well. Stiles and I had spent a lot of time training him, he needed the extra work because he had IED. He liked to call me dad and Stiles mom. Something the rest of the pack picked up.

Stiles pretended he didn't like being called mom, he would pout and act like it annoyed him. But I knew (and so did anyone else with a nose) that he enjoyed the nickname. He was a very nurturing person. He would make a great dad someday.

"You nervous about tonight?" mom asked.

"Of course...tonight so many things are going to change. Do you think it is to much for me to ask him?"

She shook her head. "He'll say yes Scott. I know he will."

* * *

**Stiles**

 

I paced around my room anxiously, stopping every few moments to adjust my bow tie or run my hand through my hair making it more messy and wild looking.

Scott and his mom were on their way and it wouldn't take them long to get here, the McCalls didn't live too far from us, most of the time I just walked there when I was going to hang out with Scott.

Tonight was our senior prom. I had made it, _we_ had made it.

As if school wasn't bad enough we also had to deal with a slew of monsters who wanted us dead because they either wanted to claim the infamous Beacon Hills territory for themselves and terrorize the people that lived here or they just had it out for us.

There had been so much death and fear and so many close calls that I had always wondered if I would make it through it all. Or if someone I loved would fall and join my mother in the cemetery.

My phone went off, alerting me to a text. I ran over to my desk, thinking it was a text from Scott. Instead I saw it was from Lydia.

**Lydia: Calm down.**

**Stiles: What do you mean?**

**Lydia: I mean calm down, I know you are freaking out right now Stiles. The wind is blowing hard outside.**

I looked out my window and saw the tree-branches were swaying at the force of a strong gust. "Damn it!" I muttered.

**Stiles: Sorry, just nervous is all.**

**Lydia: Why? You and Scott have gone to a bunch of dances together before.**

**Stiles: This isn't just a dance, it's prom Lydia! I figured if anyone would understand it is you! This is our last night as students before we all go off to build our own lives.**

**Lydia: And it's also the night when Scott plows the eye of the hurricane ;)**

**` Stiles: Lydia! 0_0**

**Lydia: What? All we have been talking about the last few months is how you and Scott are finally going to satisfy fourteen years of sexual tension.**

**Stiles: Not fourteen! We were six when we met, the sex stuff didn't happen until puberty hit!**

I could almost see her rolling her eyes with a sigh.

**Lydia: My point is your more anxious about the sex than anything else.**

**Stiles: Of course! How can I not be? This is Scott, he's had more sex with guys and girls than I have.**

I wasn't a virgin. I had lost it to Malia three years back. We kind of dated for three months before we realized we were better off friends. I enjoyed the time we had with one another and the sex was great (albeit scary sometimes) but we both realized we were attracted to other people.

Me to Scott and her to Theo, the only other werecyote in the county. Malia and I were still good friend and we even double dated with our boyfriends several times. Malia and Theo were moving in together. Theo would go to college while Malia got a job at a shop making machine parts.

Truth be told I was shocked they were still together, Theo had a reputation for being a player, he has dated more than half the girls in our class and from a few of the other schools in the county. When he and Malia started going out I had a talk with him about treating her right and not just adding another notch under his belt.

I loved Theo, he was my other best friend after Scott. But I knew he could be really shady sometimes (I am almost certain he had a few affairs with older women). Scott and Theo were a lot alike. They were both loyal, trustworthy and protective of their friends and both were on the top ten list of hottest guys at school.

But Theo had a dark side, unlike Scott Theo was more than willing to kill if it meant keeping the pack safe. He could be a real calculating, manipulative bastard sometimes. Even manipulating us if it was what he considered to be for the _greater good_.

More than once Scott and I had some serious arguments with Theo about his behavior. We knew he meant well, but he needed to learn to put more faith in the pack as a team.

Scott had dated two girls and one guy. Alison, Kira and Isaac. Alison had been his first love and they had been as explosive and tragic as so many first loves tend to be. After Alison he dated Isaac. There was an attraction between them and Scott was starting to realize he was into guys and girls. They had ended things on a good note. Isaac realized his attraction for Scott was because Scott was a strong authority figure who showed Isaac more kindness than Isaacs father or Derek (when he was Isaacs alpha) ever did. And Scott realized he was mostly drawn to Isaacs submissive side and need for a firm hand. Alison and Isaac were dating now and were planning to go to France over the summer. It was a little awkward for the three of them at first but things are better now.

Kira like me was a kitsune, but she was a thunder type. She had been a sweet and shy girl, her good personality matched Scott's perfectly and even I thought they might last. But Kira realized Scott had secret feelings for me. She broke things off with Scott encouraged him to talk to me about our connection.

She was going out to prom with Cora tonight. As soon as Scott and Kira split Cora swooped in to sweep Kira off her feet. Cora was going to go with the Yukimuras when they went to Japan for the summer, Kira wanted to find others of her kind and maybe learn more about being a kitsune.

**Lydia: It's not the number of people you sleep with, but who you sleep with. I am sure even though Scott is more experience than you he is just as nervous as you are. This isn't some random hook up, this is true love being consummated.**

**Stiles: You're right. I am just scared. What if I don't satisfy him? Werewolves have an increased sex drive you know.**

**Lydia: Sweetie, if I can handle two werewolves than I think you can handle one.**

Lydia was dating both Jackson and Aiden. She had dated Jackson for the longest time but they had a bad break up. Jackson had too many insecurities about being an orphan and adopted causing him to have a major inferiority and superiority complex (because only Jackson could have fucking both of those!)

Lydia got tired of trying to sooth his ego all the time and get the brunt of his frustrations. So she started dating Aiden who-much like Theo- was an infamous womanizer. But Lydia did what no other girl did, she tamed Aiden and brought him to heel.

But Aiden and Jackson were a lot alike, they both were narcissistic and had tempers so eventually they split (on Lydias' terms of course) and Jackson, who had finally pulled his head out of his ass tried to get her back.

But Aiden wanted her back to, Lydia had changed him. Made him reflect on what he wanted from life and it became one Beacon high schools most talked about romances. Two werewolves (turns out Jacksons parents were werewolves and Jackson was a late bloomer) fighting for the love of the same girl.

Both had looks, money, a powerful family and they both wanted the same girl. They used to be friends but now they were enemies who wanted the same woman.

How the hell Lydia was able to convince them they should date each other I will ever know. I always got the vibe that Jackson was open minded when it came to sex, but Aiden always struck me as being strictly heterosexual. But I guess when you merge with your gay brother you pick up a few traits.

Now when people talked about the three of them it was with both awe and scandal. Lydia like always was the envy of all the girls at school. She had not one, but two gorgeous werewolves as her lovers.

Just then I heard the doorbell ring.

**Stiles: Their here! GTG!**

**Lydia: See u soon.**

I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my keys and my wallet. I gave myself one last look in the mirror. I was having a moment of panic, I eyed myself cr. Everything from how I was dressed. It was too late to change now.

"You look great," I stated firmly.

"Stiles they're here!" dad called.

"Coming!" I replied.

I made my way downstairs. But froze about halfway down when I saw Scott. He was wearing a silvery gray suite with a dark blue tie. One hand in his pocket and the other he used to shake my dads hand.

He looked so...grown up.

Gone was the shy, awkward kid with asthma who was off the social radar with his long hair and boyish good looks. Now there was a man, confident, sure of himself, his hair cut short and all the baby fat gone. Replaced by muscle thanks to his werewolf physiology and all the training he did.

Becoming a werewolf had been a blessing for Scott. Though it had many trials. Turns out Scott inherited the werewolf gene from his dad, it was one of the few good things Rafael had given his son. It had been a shock for Scott.

He had been fourteen already going through puberty, then all those hormones activated his werewolf gene and one full moon he is growing fur and running on on all floors. I remember working on my computer, waiting for dad to come home when I heard the sound of something at my window, I knew it was Scott, he was the only one who would visit me this late, though I found it odd he was coming in through my window (that was more my thing) I was shocked to open the window and find my friend jumping in with pointed ears, glowing yellow eyes and fangs and claws.

I knew what he was, a werewolf. I had seen the Hales transformed plenty of times. My mom knew of Talia Hale and her reputation for being an open minded alpha. Even though kitsune and werewolves had a history of not getting along (tricksters and angry dogs are not a good combination). Scott was a little...aggressive, pinning me to the floor and sniffing me and rubbing his cheeks all over my face. Than he jumped on my bed and curled under the covers and fell asleep.

I called dad and told him, he left work early to come help. Scott got a little growly but I managed to keep him calm. We tried to figure out what happened and how and when Scott got bit, the Hales were already gone by that point and we didn't know of any other alpha werewolves in the area.

We kept Scott in my room (not like he even wanted to leave) and when morning came and a now human Scott woke up, confused on how he got to my room we called his parents over and we told them the truth.

Melissa was shocked but Rafael took it in stride. He never told his wife about his lupine ancestry. Raf's mother had been a human who had a secret affair with a werewolf from a pack in Arizona. But they were the kind of werewolves who believed humans were fun to fool around with but not settle down and have _human_ kids with.

Raf's father cared enough to provide for them. But that was it. As much as he cared he couldn't accept them into his life unless they took the bite. Neither would the rest of his pack. After Raf's mom died he left and never got back in contact with his father.

Scott's grandfather and his pack were very delighted to learn the true alpha had come from their bloodline and tried to get in contact with him. Scott told them all to go to hell. He had no beef with them but wanted nothing to do with them and their 'werewolves are superior to humans' bullshit.

On the one hand becoming a werewolf improved Scott's life. He no longer had asthma and his physical abilities were greatly enhanced. He still had to learn to control the anger that came with being a werewolf. Good thing he had me to look out for him.

How far has he come, how much he has grown.

"You look amazing," I told him.

"So do you," he replied.

"Come on down son, we need to take some photos," dad said.

"And I brought our photo album for us to look over!" Melissasaid, waving a large white photo album.

"Mom," Scott whined.

"Already got mine waiting," dad told her.

"Dad!" I whined.

After we took the photos we had more then enough time to go over the pictures our parents had in the albums. We laughed, we cried and reminisced about the old days.

Scott and I in our fort in the McCall living room watching a horror movie, us playing video games, assembaling a castle made from Lego's, birthdays, Thanksgivings, Christmases, Easters, dinners, slumber parties and of course pictures of us playing lacrosse.

Melissa began to tear up and dad put an arm around her shoulders in comfort, I noticed he was a little moist in the eyes himself. Scott and I smirked at them, we both knew they were interested in one another, we were hoping once we left for college they would act on their feelings.

They watched us get in my jeep and drive off to the hotel. "Think they'll hook up tonight?" I asked him.

"I don't know. They are both pretty emotional now...but I saw your dad had some bottles of wine out."

We both chuckled.

He took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles. "You look good Stiles," he said.

"So do you Scotty," I answered.

He leaned over and I gave him a quick peck on the lips. We turned the radio on and rode on in silence to the hotel. There we would have our last dance as seniors and then we would go to our room and consummate our relationship.

After that was nothing but endless possibility.

* * *

**Scott**

 

"Hey Scott!"

"McCall whats up!"

"Looking sharp man!"

"Have fun tonight man!"

"Don't lose touch Scotty boy!"

"Remember when all these people used to ignore you," Stiles said to me as we made our way inside the ballroom.

We had parked the jeep and gone into the Hotel. Most people arrived in a limo, but Stiles and I agreed our money was best saved on more important things. Neither one of us were flashy, we didn't live in the limelight like some of our other peers. Lydia, Aiden and Jackson had arrived in a Hummer H2 Stretch Limo. I wasn't surprised, if anyone was going to leave Beacon Hills with a bang it was those three.

I smiled and waved to those who greeted us-or rather greeted me. Even though I have climbed up the totem pole being my best friend-slash-boyfriend hadn't made Stiles as beloved by the rest of our peers as I was.

When I was fourteen I was invisible. I was the kid with asthma who hung out with the school spaz. We were the weirdos no one paid any mind. Then I became a werewolf, loosing my asthma allowed me to become athletic, moving from being a bench warmer to becoming a co-captain of the lacrosse team.

I _slowly_ made my way up, getting invited to more parties and asked to hang out with more people. I tried to make new friends, but when people asked me _not_ to bring Stiles along I cut stopped hanging out with them. Stiles had always feared I would dump him once I became more popular, but I would never leave him. He was my first and truest friend. I valued him more than anything else.

Becoming a werewolf had strengthened our bond, he helped me learn to control my instincts. There had been no other werewolf packs around at that time, no one knew where the Hales were and being an Omega wolf was very dangerous. But I wasn't an Omega. Not really, I had Stiles.

I had always envied Stiles for being a kitsune, for being magic. When we were kids he would use his powers to carry sound so he could eavesdrop on people. Or pull other pranks on people that they couldn't blame on him. Only the wind. I remember one time during arts and crafts he used his power to shower Jackson in glitter. Good times.

Becoming a werewolf made me feel more like we were equals. My abilities were more physical than his. But now I was able to show off for once. I could jump over twenty feet in the air and I didn't have to worry about my asthma.

Now I am an alpha with my own pack. I am one of the most popular guys at school, still co-captain (because Jackson will freeze in hell before he gave that spot up) and I have helped keep my town safe from people who see life as expendable, something to be taken in the quest to obtain their own desires.

I admit, I hated being a werewolf at first. I hated the anger that coursed through my veins like a poison, I hated the idea I might snap and hurt my loved ones. More than once I thought about leaving town and striking out on my own.

But I couldn't do that to my mom, or to Stiles. Besides, knowing him, Stiles would hunt me down and chastise me for leaving in the first place.

"Scott! Stiles!"

Alison waved to us, Isaac stood next to her. She wore blue dress with a silver arrowhead necklace hanging around her neck, as per tradition for Argents who had completed their training she had made it herself. She looked beautiful.

I did not feel any of the old stirrings of love or affection for her I once had, rather I admired her as a very dear friend and valued member of my pack.

Same with Isaac. Our attraction had mostly been instinct. I was hurting after Alison and I split and needed someone to care for and love and Isaac needed someone to love him and care for him. Our relationship had mostly been physical, exploring the more delightful parts of out primal instincts.

We didn't call ourselves boyfriends, or say we were dating. He was my beta and I was his alpha and we provided comfort to one another. So when he started feeling attracted to Alison and I to Kira our separation was just as natural as our union had been.

"Took you guys long enough," Alison said giving the both of us a hug.

"It was a bitch trying to find a parking spot," Stiles grumbled.

We talked with the rest of the pack. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the pack bond. I felt along the lines of brotherhood that bound us together. I could feel them all, all those present and those not. We were planning to have a big pack get together before we left, a part of me felt sad to know it would be a long time before I felt such a connection.

But it was not the end of the pack, even though for a time we would be separated, we would never be alone. We had all been through too much to let distance end us.

I loved feeling how happy everyone was. There had been so many close calls. So many times and way when we all could have died...like so many of our peers had. This wasn't just a celebration about graduating. For everyone here it was about having made it through all the death and chaos.

Isaac and Alison were perfect for one another. I admit, it was odd at first to learn they were dating. But now I was glad they found one another. They both deserved happiness. Isaac had a terrible childhood and because of that he would always need someone strong to guide him. And Alison was both firm and nurturing. I remember how he asked her to prom, it had been at a rave and he had put invisible paint on that only appeared under the blacklight. They had been dancing and he had his shirt off and when the lights went out she had seen the words on his chest.

Boyd had gone old school, he had stood outside Erica's house at night with a guitar singing her a song he had wrote just for her. Boyd was known for being the most quit and down to earth guy you know, Erica was the exact opposite, she loved attention and to dress sexy and provocative. So when he asked her out she had reveled in it all as her neighbors came out to watch him serenade her.

Ethan had been both romantic and sly. He had ordered a dozen packages of roses and put them in vases and set them in Danny's room. When he had come home to find them in his room Ethan had emerged from his closet to ask him out.

Kira had taken Cora on a date and used her powers to cause a bunch of lightbulbs to light up, she had arranged them so they formed the words 'Will you go to prom with me?'

Lydia, Aiden and Jackson didn't even bother, they all knew they were all going together. Lydia of course planned everything to how they would arrive to what her boys would wear. Aiden and Jackson wisely stood out of her way.

And Malia and Theo? Well they had skipped class to have sex under the bleachers and Theo casually brought it up and Malia agreed.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my phone alerting me to another text. I pulled it out and found Liam had sent me a picture.

It showed him with Mason, Corey and Hayden. They were all in their underwear, laughing at the camera. The caption read, 'Remember that time I went running around naked?'. I was sure they had been drinking, I had told him he could have one of my special bottles of wolfsbane laced alcohol tonight.

I chuckled and showed the picture to the others. "Little wise ass," Aiden said fondly.

"Why are they all naked?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"They went for a run tonight," I explained.

"Naked?"

"It's nice to run naked every once in a while," I answered with a shrug.

All the other wolves at the table nodded in response. There was just something about feeling the earth on your bare feet and the wind on your skin that made a nice run seem so much more...natural.

"Think Liam will be okay looking after the town?" Alison asked.

"He'll be fine, plus he'll have Derek to help him out," I said.

"You guys trained him good Scott," Boyd said, "Beacon will be in good hands while we're all gone."

"Our little boy is growing up so fast," Stiles said with a laugh.

We all went off to grab some drinks or dance or mingle with the rest of our peers.

The ballroom looked amazing, Lydia did a good job getting everything ready. She had started a fundraiser earlier this year to help raise the funds we would need. Normally prom is held at the school but Lydia would be damned if she spent her prom night listening to the voices of all the people who died in that school.

How it managed to stay open with such a high body count I will never know.

Eventually the time came to crown the prom king and queen.

Lydia walked on the stage, escorted by both Jackson and Aiden, the two of them each carried a purple pillow with yellow tassels, on each pillow was a crown.. The music died down and the stage light shined on her, the dress she work made her sparkle like some hollywood starlet. She looked like she should be at an awards show getting ready to announce who won for movie of the year.

"Hello everyone," she said. "I hope you are all enjoying yourselves...you're welcome."

We all clapped and cheered.

"Many of you I have known since I was a child. We certainly have come a long way since then. Over the years we have all changed, some for the better and some for the worse. Friendships have been made and lost, love discovered and some of us have learned who we really are while others are still searching. One of the best things about Beacon Hills is how open minded everyone is. In Beacon you can be a gay or trans and be just like any other cis-gendered hetrosexual. Or in my case you can have two wonderful boyfriends for the price of one."

Everyone in the room chuckled.

"But even though Beacon has always been a place of tolerance that doesn't mean the world is. As many of us venture out, we will see just how ugly it can be. No matter what your gender or orientation or class, or religion we will all face discrimination. But speaking as a woman who has literally faced hell let me tell you all this; do not stop. As a friend once said when I was going through a dark time in my life 'When going through hell, the best thing you can do is keep going.'"

I looked over at Stiles and smiled. He was beaming at Lydia and I saw she was looking right at him.

"We will all face great trials and suffer terrible pains. Some may suffer worse than others. But no matter how tough things get keep pushing. Right now our generation has a responsibility to ourselves, to those who will come and to those who came before to make the world a better place. Whether you want to bring gender equality, ensure justice is properly served or merely offer a shoulder for someone to cry on. Don't let anyone tell you how you should be or how the world aught to be. Always stay strong and remember, love is stronger than hate and we are all created equal."

The whole room erupted into cheers. Lydia dabbed at her eyes, being careful not to smudge her mascara.

"Now, before we continue let me tall you all of a little surprise we have for you all." She waved her hand and Aiden and Jackson stepped forward. "In honor if Beacon Hills spirit of social understanding it is my pleasure to announce that from now on Beacon High will not just being doing opposite-sex nominations. From now on, no matter what gender future generations identify by, they will all have a chance to wear a crown. The votes have all been counted and tallied. I am pleased to say this night we will have a same sex crowning!"

Once again the room erupted in applause.

"So, without further ado, I will announce the prom king." She opened an envelop and peered at the paper inside. "Your prom king isâ€¦.Scott McCall!"

Stiles began to hop up and down and cheer, wrapping me up in a hug as everyone cheered and clapped for me, another light shined down on me and I stared at the stage in shock.

I looked at Stiles and he had tears in his eyes. "I knew it! I knew you would be king! Go on Scotty! Go!"

He pushed my to the stage and I walked up the steps. People patted me on the shoulder and clapped me on my back. I walked up the steps and got on my knees so Lydia could get the crown on my head. I stood back up and she hugged me.

"Way to go Scott," she said.

"Are you sure you didn't rig this?" I asked her.

I couldn't believe I was the king. I mean...me?

"You earned this Scott. You didn't just win because you are popular, everyone here knows in some way you are the town hero." she told me, her eyes shined with pride. She turned to speak into the microphone. "Now before we continue, Scott will give his speech."

"I don't have a speech!" I hissed at her.

"Just roll with it!" she hissed back.

I took a deep breath and tried not to look nervous. I have given many speeches, but that had always been for a smaller crowed.

I searched for Stiles in the crowed and when my eyes landed on him I focused on only him. He was my anchor, he helped keep me stable and calm, just as he always had.

"Thank you all...I...I don't know what to say, seriously I mean...this is a honor. It really is...I...I really agree with what Lydia speech...see in the last few years I have learned what it means to be persecuted. I have seen what ignorance and bigotry can make people do. Cause them to do the most horrific things and they think they were right to do it."

I thought of Kate Argent. To everyone else she was a tough woman who dotted on her niece. But then the truth came out and people knew her as a murder. But no one knew exactly why she did it.

No one knew she killed the Hales, breaking the Hunters code. Even though the Hales were one of the most respected and peaceful werewolves in the world. She did it because to her a monster was a monster no matter how peaceful. She even went so far to kill innocent children.

I couldn't understand how someone could be so hateful they would manipulate an innocent boy to use him to murder his family. What hate and madness could fill her heart so much. Did she not think of the consequences her actions would have? How could she not care for the pain she inflicted on the friends of the Hales.

But thats the thing about monsters. No matter how evil their actions they either find a way to explain why they do what they do, or they just don't care.

"We live in a time were more and more focus is being drawn to injustice and inequality. It is my hope that we all play a role in ending all that. Lets stop blaming each other for why the world is so messed up, lets instead work together, because like Abraham Lincoln once said 'A house divided can not stand.' I have learned how powerful people can be when they set aside their differences and work together. Ignorance is one of the greatest dangers our society faces. Instead of feeling fear learn about other people and their lives and you will see we all have more in common then you think."

Thunderous applause and cheering. I stepped to the side and gave the microphone to Lydia.

"Well said Scott. Now, to announce your prom prince. Because lets face it, we can't have to prom kings. Your prom prince is...Stiles Stilinksi."

Stiles froze as the spotlight landed on him. Kira gave him a nudge to get him movie and he walked up the stage, the way he moved was like a rabbit under the gaze of a hungry predator.

He got down on a knee so Lydia could put his crown on and she kissed home on the cheek and quickly rubbed the lipstick mark she left off.

"Your turn," she said.

Stiles stood in front of the microphone looking stiff and uncomfortable. The was a moment of silence, sweat began to break out on his forehead and I could hear his heartbeat speed up. I moved so I stood closer to him and took his hand.

He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. He opened them again, looking more confidant now.

"I...want to talk about love...I lost my mom when I was young. I know we have all said this but...my mom wasâ€¦. _is..._ the best mom ever. My dad says I got her light while I inherited his snark."

The whole room laughed. Stiles was voted the most snarkiest.

"When I lost her...I felt like I lost a piece of myself. It's not easy losing a parent, or someone you love-he squeezed my hand-but I had other people who loved me and reminded me I wasn't alone. They were there for me when the pain got to much. And now as I stand here looking at you all, next to the one person I love the most in the world. I sometimes think about people who have known love, who have lost love and most of all who have never known love. I feel pity for the latter. Because when you have someone special the world seems like a better place. You start to realize why it is so special and how human it can make you feel. I grew up as an only child with my parents. But now I have a very big- he leaned in close to the microphone, making his voice deep and growly- and scary family."

Our pack clapped and cheered loudly.

"My hope for everyone here is if you haven't found someone that when we next meet in five or ten years you do. And if you don't...thats okay. Love isn't just about marriage or sex. Love is family, love is friendship. Sometimes and more than you think that is all you need from life. Some of you I call my kin. Some of you...well lets not be coy but I doubt I will ever speak to half of you again...but I wish love and happiness for you all. Because we all deserve it."

He gave a low boy as everyone cheered for him, his crown almost fell off but he caught it in time, causing people to laugh.

I gave Lydia a look and she nodded.

"Okay then, so before we let out king and prince dance. Scott, any last words?"

She handed me the microphone and I addressed the crowed.

"I know we are all eager to call it a night. But before we do there is something I need to say."

I reached into my pocket and grabbed the box in my hand.

"You all know Stiles and I have been together since we were kids. It wasn't until a few years ago we made it official. I remember all the times our friends and family and even many of you in the crowed told us we should hook up. But we would just laugh and say we were just friends. I realize now I have always loved Stiles...and he has always loved me. Sometimes you need to grow as a person before you can accept it. Looking back now I think of everything we have been through, then I think of our future and all I can see is Stiles and I together."

I looked to the back of the crowed. My mom and Stiles dad were making their way through the crowed. They had arrived just in time. I looked over to Stiles and saw he had spotted them and had a small frown on his face.

I pulled my hand out of my pocket and turned to face him.

"Stiles, I know we have already made plans to move in together. But I was wondering if you might like to make this a little more long term."

I got on one knee and at first the room was filled with gasps, then it was so quiet you didn't need to be a werewolf to hear the fluttering heartbeats.

Stiles stared in shock as I opened my palm to show him the box. I opened it up to show him the golden band inside. He put his hands on top of his head, already tears were running down his face. A wind blew in the room, people looked around in confusion as they tried to look for the source of the sudden gust.

"Stile Stilinksi, my friend, my love, my mate. Do me the honor of marrying me."

"Oh fuck yes!" he said.

I stood up and embraced him in the tightest hug ever. His body shook with silent sobs and I kissed his hair.

"I love you Stiles," I said.

He pulled back and looked me in the face. If my heart could it would shine brighter then the sun.

"I love you too Scott."

I placed the ring on his finger and he sobbed at the sight of it. He grabbed my face and pulled me in for a kiss. I felt the familiar sensation of air entering my lungs.

We have done this for years. Even after I no longer needed my inhaler. When I started to lose control or have a panic attack Stiles would kiss me, filling me with fresh air. It was something special for the both of us, ever since that day he saved my life this had been the ultimate expression of our bond.

Some times he would do it just for the hell of it, when we were in his jeep, playing a game, before a lacrosse game and after.

We had always been tactile with one another, even before I became a werewolf. I had been serious when I said that everyone was always telling us we should hook up.

Looking back I see how silly it was for us to deny our feelings. We had always stubbornly refused, because we had both been afraid to admit our feelings and afraid to ruin our friendship.

We broke the kiss and we turned to face the crowed, Stiles held out his hand to show them all the ring. People were either cheering for us or taking pictures. I saw our parents in the crowed, both clapping, both crying.

"Let's go dance," I told him.

I led him down to the floor, everyone formed a large circle around us to give us room to dance. We wrapped our arms around one each other and the DJ played 'Home Is Such A Lonely Place' by Blink 182.

I sighed in contentment. There was still a small breeze blowing through the room, I didn't care. I enjoyed the feel of it. Stiles was so happy right now, I could taste his joy on my tongue.

I wanted to howl in joy! Tonight would always be one of the best nights of my life.

"How long have you been planning this?" Stiles asked.

"To be honest...I am not sure. I asked your dads permission early last year."

"That long?"

"I always knew I was going to ask you to marry me. I didn't know when I should pop the question. Then we talked about getting our own place when we graduate and things seemed to just start falling into place. I talked to my mom and I talked to your dad again and told them I was thinking about doing it tonight. Then I talked to Lydia because no way would she forgive me if I didn't ask for her help."

He laughed. He ran his hand over my face. I leaned into his touch, a soft purr escaped my lips.

"There are so many things I want to do after we get married."

"Tell me them. Tell me the life you want Stiles and I'll give it to you."

"I want to get a dog, I want to have kids, lots of kids. I want to be there to greet you after you come home from a rough day at work. I want to make playdates for all the packs kids and I want us to grow old and wrinkly together surrounded by our friends and family. I want us to have large parties for the holidays with everyone piled inside our home, their bellies filled with food and cheer and the kids running around playing. I want to stay up late studying some new supernatural creature that is causing a ruckus and wake up to you kissing my head, chastising me for falling asleep at my desk."

I took a deep breath, his words were like music to my soul. I could see it all. Every single word manifested in my mind. And I felt a longing for it all.

"We'll have all that and more," I promised him.

More people joined us. The DJ played a few more slow songs and more couples got in on the intimacy of it all.

I saw Aiden, Jackson and Lydia dancing together. How they managed to move so flawlessly together I'll never know. Lydia was between Aiden and Jackson, she had her arms wrapped around Aiden. Jackson was hugging both of them, his head rested on top of hers, his left hand played with her hair while his right hand rested just above Aidens ass. Aiden had one arm wrapped around both Lydia and Jacksons waists and his other hand was playing with Jacksons hair.

Erica let Boyd lead, he was a good dancer, she rested her head on his chest and I have never seem him look so content. Isaac and Alison were doing a waltz, Kira was trying very hard not to step on Cora's toes. Theo and Malia were pressed tightly together, staring intensely into eachothers eyes. Ethan and Danny were kissing, slowly planting butterfly kisses on their lips.

There were other couples dancing, I wondered how many of them would stay together and how many would separate to find other relationships. Werewolves had an easier time finding a mate than humans did. Our instincts made it easier to find that special someone.

We stopped dancing and went to go talk to our parents, we laughed, we hugged and we cried. Stiles showed them the ring and Noah sobbed like a baby. After they left to go home and we took some more pictures for the yearbook we headed up to our room. We rode in the elevator, Stiles hugged me, looking at his ring with disbelieving eyes.

We got off the elevator and walked down to our room. I could already smell the roses. I pulled out the keycard and put it in the slot.

Stiles kissed my neck, I felt heat wash over me at the sensation of his lips on my skin. "Thank you Scott, this is the best night of my life. It can't get any better."

"Oh really?"

I opened the door and picked him up and carried him inside. We laughed and I shut the door behind us with my foot. I carried him all the way through the room and straight to the bedroom.

"Holy crap this place is huge, thank God Lydia got us a good-"

He stopped when I took him into the bedroom. The bed was covered in rose petals and several unlit scented candles sat on the dresser, right next to the ice-bucket with a few bottles of red wine.

Liam and the others had stopped by here to get things ready for us, I could still faintly smell them. I saw the bags with our cloths were resting in the corner. I was pleased, they had set everything up nicely.

I sat Stiles down on his feet and he looked positively stunned. I felt a sense of pride and was going to have to remember to reward Liam and the others for their work.

"Scott man...you did this too?" he asked.

"Liam and his friends came by to get us all set up. I had them bring our cloths for in the morning."

Stiles and I had spare cloths to wear if we ever decided to spend the night at each others homes. I had packed his cloths with mine and had Liam bring them here.

He was quiet for a moment, I could smell so many conflicting emotions coming off him right now, joy, sorrow, fear, anxiety, all rolling off him in waves.

He turned to look at me, his eyes frantic. "I need a shower, I must smell rank!"

"You smell fine to me," I said with a smile.

"Of course I do, I'm your mate-slash-mate because we are engaged now. Still trying to process that by the way, but I mean of course I am going to always smell good to you. Even when my man stink is atrocious I am going to smell as good as these roses to you. So I am going to take a quick shower and...I'll be right back!"

He turned around and ran for the bathroom. Part of me wanted to chase after him and make sure he was okay, but I knew he needed time. Tonight had been a lot to process for him, being crowned prom prince, the proposal and now this. He just needed some alone time to catch his breath.

While he was gone I would get things ready, light the candles and make myself more...comfortable.

* * *

**Lydia**

 

"Whoever this is better have a damn good reason for calling," I said as I grabbed my phone from my bag.

"Bet you it's Stilinski," Jackson said from the bed.

I looked at the screen and saw Stiles goofy face. "Who else." I answered the phone. I knew this was going to happen. Knowing Stiles he is freaking out. He had one hell of a night and there was only so much he could process. "Hello."

"Lydia it's me!" Stiles hissed through the phone.

"No shit," Aiden muttered from the bed.

"Hello Stiles, guess what your interrupting," I said keeping my tone civil, but letting a little irritation bleed through.

"Yeah, yeah I am sorry I am interrupting your sexy time but I need you Lydia."

"So do we!" Jackson said loud enough for Stiles to hear.

I silenced him with a single look. "What is wrong?" I asked. "Did Scotts true alpha penis scare you or something?" I asked.

"What? No!" he sputtered. "Jeez Lydia could you not talk about my...fiances junk so casually!"

I rolled my eyes. "Sweetie I know this is your first time with anal so I figured that was what was freaking you out."

"Lydia...I don't know if I can do this," he said.

I froze. "What do you mean."

"Scott...he's so perfect...he's sweet and kind and caring. He's so filled with love and compassion. Look at everything he has done for me Lydia. All this time and effort and what have I done for him? What do I have to offer him."

"Are you seriously having doubts Stiles?" I asked.

"Yes!"

I took a deep breath and counted back from ten. _Lord Jesus give me strength._

"Stiles after all these years why in the infinite hells would you start having doubts. I thought we were over this."

When Scott and Stiles finally admitted their feelings for one another and started dating Stiles had been filled with doubt. You would think after everything they had been through together it would be smooth sailing for the both of them.

But Stiles wasn't the most confident person in our pack. Even though we all valued him for his strength and his intelligence. Growing up as a school pariah with only one true friend can effect your sense of worth.

I regret not valuing him sooner. But like so many I was put off by his hyper bouts of manic activity and the never ending stream of words that poured from his mouth that to me always seemed pointless and without meaning.

Now I see what a fool I was, to focused on petty and shallow things.

Stiles and Scott were meant to be together, we all knew this. They just fit together in ways everyone but _they_ seemed to see. I remember talking to Alison when she and Scott were dating, she would always ask questions about Scott and Stiles. They were just so easy going with one another and so tactile.

Isaac had been a bit more verbal about Scott and Stiles relationship, it had caused Scott and him to fight a few times because Isaac was jealous of how close they were and felt like he was second in Scott's eyes.

Kira was more understanding because lets face it, that girl was born from sunshine. But like Isaac and Alison she saw how they acted around one another. How they always found a way to touch one another. Whether is was touching shoulders when we all sat together at lunch or with an arm slung around eachothers shoulders when they were training.

It was clear to all of us they were meant to be. No one knew how to get Stiles to calm down like Scott could and no one could give Scott a pep talk like Stiles could.

But like I said Stiles had always felt like he was indicate to all of Scott's ex's. Even though he was a kitsune he wasn't a warrior like Kira was. Give that girl a weapon and she went from sweet and awkward to Beatrix Kiddo in a second.

But Stiles was more of a book worm. His talents lay more in studying and research. But that doesn't mean he should be trifled with. Last year a group of rogue hunters had come to town, looking to make a name for themselves by killing Scott.

Scott had taken a bullet to the stomach. I always knew Stiles had a dark side, you don't see death on a daily basis without having it rub off on you. But almost losing Scott had caused something in him to snap and I had nightmares about it for weeks afterwards.

Stiles was capable of doing a lot of things with his power. He could create a cold or warm wind to appear, use his power to hide our scents when we were dealing with a supernatural foe so we couldn't be tracked or our emotions read. There there was his little _breath of life_ trick where he would breath fresh air into your lungs.

But I had rarely seen him use his abilities offensively, maybe to push an enemy back. But never to kill or seriously injure.

After Scott had been shot Stiles screamed in rage. His eyes blazed a fierce orange color. His kitsune aura shined with a green light and the wind blew so hard I almost couldn't breath. Stiles focused his wrath on the hunter, instead of giving air he was taking it. The hunter fell to the ground clutching his own throat, unable to speak.

We all tried to yell to Stiles, begging him to stop. It was chilling to remember the look on his face, his expression was blank but his eyes burned with such hate, it had made me sick to see. Kira had to fight him. She tried to snap him out of it but he attacked her in retaliation.

She had to knock him out. We got Scott to Deatons (Derek took the hunter to the station) and when Stiles woke up and realized what he did he freaked and ran home. He spent days in his room, no one could get him to come out, not even Scott.

I managed to get him to let me in and we talked. Or rather he cried and I listened to him.

He was ashamed of himself for almost killing that Hunter (even if he did have it coming). He was afraid Scott would push him away, that he deserved to be kicked out of the pack. Killing wasn't what we did. He felt like he had let us all down.

"I attacked Kira Lydia!" he had wailed. "Who attacks their own pack."

I had run my fingers through his hair and let him get it all out. Stiles also told me how even though he loves Scott he sometimes feels like he isn't worthy of him.

"Look at him Lydia, he's perfect in every way! What am I compared to him? What can I possible give him that makes me worth his time?"

Scott had been standing outside the door, listening to every word. He came rushing in, angry that Stiles had such a low opinion of himself. He took Stiles in his arms and refused to let go, even when Stiles tried to wiggle his way free.

Scott cried, telling Stiles how he had always loved him and always would. He told him how important he was to everyone in the pack and no one blamed him for what he did.

"You think Alison didn't want to put an arrow in his head? You think the others didn't want to rip him to shreds? You think I wouldn't have killed him if he had shot you."

I had left them then to give them privacy to talk. I went downstairs and made some tea. By the time they came into the kitchen they were both red-eyed and their cheeks were tear stained.

At the next pack meeting Stiles apologized to everyone. Not a single person blamed him. Kira hugged him and told him he was a mighty kitsune and she was proud to have fought him, hell even Aiden and Jackson complimented him.

"I didn't know you had it in you Stilinski," Jackson said.

"Dude, your more skilled than I thought," Aiden had said.

When Scott told me his plan to propose to Stiles and that they were going to have sex for the first time I had a feeling Stiles anxiety and self-doubt would rear its ugly head.

I hate being right sometimes.

"Stiles listen to me, we have talked about this before. Scott loves you no matter what."

"I know but...I feel bad. He has been so sweet to me and I feel bad because I haven't done anything for him."

"Stiles love isn't about giving someone a gift or paying them back for being nice to you. You make Scott happy and that is all you need to do."

Aiden and Jackson were starting without me. Aiden was laying on his back, propped up by pillows He was naked under the sheets, Jackson was next to him, just as naked by Jackson wasn't under the covers. He was laying on his stomach, his beautiful ass on full display. Jackson had his mouth wrapped around Aiden's left nipple and was gently sucking on it.

You'd think Jackson was playing with Aiden's dick from the way Aiden was moaning. Jackson knew Aiden had very sensitive nipples. They were his Achilles heel.

"Fuck, you're lucky your my type Jackson," Aiden said with a sigh.

Jackson let go of Aidens nipple and gave him his trademark grin. "I am everyone's type Aiden."

Aiden just smiled and brought his hand down on Jacksons ass. He let out a sharp yelp and crawled up Aidens body and they began to wrestle playfully on the bed.

There was once a time not too long ago the two of them were wrestling, but in a not so fun way. It involved claws and fangs and lots of blood.

They had been friends at first, when Ethan and his brother moved to town with the Hales Aiden and Jackson formed a quick connection. They both had a lot in common, both were good looking, cocky, confidant, both had a temper and both came from a werewolf bloodline.

Aiden and his twin Ethan had been adopted by Talia Hale after their parents died. She had saved them from being taken in by an old school werewolf pack who believed in more draconian and archaic werewolf behaviors. I shudder at the thought of the two of them growing up in a pack like that, who knows what that kind of environment would have done to their psych. They had left with Laura, Derek and Cora after the fire and came back during the incident with Peter.

Jackson was an orphan, his mother had been a werewolf. But both his parents had been in a car accident when he was still in his mom. His dad died on impact, his mother survived, but even her healing powers only prolonged her life long enough for her to be taken to the hospital so the doctors could save him.

Jackson was adopted by the Whittemores and grew up ignorant of his heritage. It wasn't until his gene activated and he became a werewolf that he finally learned the truth. Normally shifters turn during the early stages of puberty but Jackson had been a late bloomer.

I had dated them both and dumped them both. They had a sweet side and a dark side. They both tried to get back with me and their friendship had soured. More than once they had come to blows and I had to take them both by the ear and explain to them why it wasn't going to work with either of them.

I can't tell you exactly how we all ended up in a relationship.

It started with them both coming to me after I had told them off, they had a talk and called a truce and wanted to at least stay friends with me. I agreed, like I said they did have a sweet side.

We kept in contact, keeping things slow and easy. We spent a lot of time together, between the pack and helping them both with school work I started to develop a longing for both of them. I loved spending time with both of them and we all started hanging out after school and outside of pack get-togethers and meetings.

One night we fell asleep after watching the Notebook (Jackson and Aiden foolishly thought they could join forces to keep us from watching that movie) I was between the both of them. Jackson had his face buried in my hair and was making little whimpering sounds like a puppy having a dream.

Aiden had an arm hanging over the both of us. Like Jackson he was dreaming but I could tell it wasn't pleasant. I knew even after all these years Jackson and Ethan still had nightmares about the Hales. It had been hard for them to lose their second family.

Jackson awoke, having been alerted to his packmates distress. He got up and leaned over me to wake Aiden up. Aiden's eyes had flown open and he looked startled. Jackson placed his forehead to Ethans and calmed him down.

I wasn't surprised by how touchy-feel they were. They were werewolves, I had seen Jackson act tactile with all the members of the pack. Where humans were taught to avoid physical contact werewolves had a much stronger need for it.

Jackson instructed Aiden to breath, that he was safe and we were there with him. We were all safe. I remember Aiden caressing Jacksons face in a comforting motion, I don't think he meant to do it, he was still shaken up about the nightmare.

Than he realized what he was doing and that Jackson was leaning into his touch and they had this moment of eye-contact and before they knew what they were doing they were kissing. When they broke apart their eyes were glowing yellow and their lips were both puffy, they looked at me then shared a smirk.

The rest is history.

"You're right Lydia. I am sorry for bothering you. I am just still trying to process that I am going to be Mr. Stilinski-McCall and this is the first time we are going to have sex...I guess I am just worried things are going so good that I might ruin it by being a bad lay."

"If Malia's graphic description is anything to go by you are anything but _bad_ in the sheets."

He chuckled. "Thanks Lydia. I needed this."

"What are friends for. Now if you'll excuse me, there is a man-sandwich I need to get between."

"Ew Lydia! Just ew!"

I laughed. "I'll talk to you in the morning Stiles. Oh and trying not to blow the hotel down."

"Lydia!"

I ended the call and put my phone back on the table. "Now then." I walked over to the bed. Jackson and Aiden watched me approach with glowing eyes, their bodies hard and flushed. I took off my bathrobe, letting them see the violet lingerie I had on. "Where were we?"

* * *

**Stiles**

 

I combed my hair. I kept on trying different styles and than messing it up. Finally I realized it was pointless to try and style my hair because I was here to have sex with my boyfriend not go out to a party.

After I had gotten off the phone with Lydia I took a shower, hoping it would calm my nerves.

After I got out I dried off and put a bathrobe on, I looked at the sink and saw Liam and the others had brought spare toiletries for Scott and I. Judging from how neat and organized everything was Mason had put them in here. Mason was a bit OCD and organization, Liam on the other hand was the kind of guy who would just dump his stuff and leave it there for him to sort out later.

I brushed my teeth and put on some deodorant, than I began working on my hair. I told myself I was merely trying to freshen up but I finally had to confess to myself that I was merely trying to stall.

Even after my talk with Lydia I was still nervous. I may not be a virgin but this was my first time with another guy and Scott had more experience.

What if I ruin everything because I am inexperienced?

Scott has made everything so perfect, I don't want to end things on a bad note.

I took a deep breath and looked at my reflection. "You're being a fucking idiot," I told myself.

How many times have we been in a life and death situation? How much time did I spend pinning after Scott, but always to afraid to make a move for fear that adding romance might end in a broken relationship and a broken friendship.

Lets be honest, Scott is the MVP here. He rose to be the true alpha and one of the most popular guys at school. The only reason I am prom prince is because I am dating him.

I am still scrawny, neurotic, unpopular Stiles.

I thought of all those people downstairs who acted like they were best friends with Scott...bunch of phonies! I have been his friend since day one! I have always been by his side! I have always believed in him and loved him!

Yeah, we had our little fights and tiffs. Like who was better DC or Marvel, or how irritatingly trusting he was of strangers. But we always made up.

I glared at my reflection, my eyes shined orange. "You deserve to be loved Stiles. Now got get your man!"

I shook my head firmly and walked out of the bathroom, I headed for the bedroom, I was all confident and sure of myself, but the second I laid eyes on Scott that all flew out the window.

Scott had lit some of the scented candles. There light was the only thing illuminating the bedroom. The bed sheets were pulled down and Scott had his back turned to me, he was nude, the sight of his naked backside sent shivers from the top of my head to the bottom of my feet.

Scott turned around, I saw he was setting up his iPhone to play us some music.

I have seen Scott naked so many times I can say in full confidence that I know every part of him in full detail. We had a shape-shifter (the kind who turns into other people) running around causing chaos, he tried to have sex with me by taking Scott's form. The second I saw his groin I knew he wasn't Scott because Scott was not _that big._

Don't get me wrong, Scott is above average. But the shifter seemed to have been one of those people who thought werewolves-especially alphas- had super big dicks and large balls.

I asked Derek about that myth and he said it was started by werewolves to lure in gullible idiots who thought becoming a werewolf would give them bigger dicks. It gave them enhanced stamina, but not an enhanced dick.

When he was soft he didn't seem like anything out of the ordinary, he had been circumcised when he was born but the skin had healed when his bloodline activated. Once the blood started pumping that beast could get pretty big. The head was round and thick, perfect for the initial penetration, already there was a bead of precum starting to leak from his slit. His balls were mostly hidden by the thick black bush of pubic hair that he kept trimmed.

He eyed me and I could feel the anxiety building. I was still wearing the bathrobe and didn't feel like taking it off.

He began to walk to me, his dick swaying proudly between his legs. He stopped just an inch from me, so close I could feel the heat radiating from his skin. He slowly undid the tie of my rob and tugged it off me, I stood before him nude and felt both aroused and vulnerable.

He stared into my eyes, never once breaking eye-contact. Not when his hands gently touched my sides and pulled me closer so our cocks were pressed firmly together. I could not help but gasp at the electric sensation of our most intimate places touching.

We have been together for over a year, but we have never done anything so intimate. We would kiss and make out and sometimes grab the others ass, but that was it. I was happy to go for full on sex, but Scott was a bit more hesitant. After three failed relationships he wanted us to go slow. I understood, the only person I had slept with was Malia and that had mostly been about sex so I could understand why Scott wanted to work on the relationship before we moved to the more intimate parts.

But now...pressed against him, my cock quickly swelling with life, mirrored by his own manhood. The both of us throbbing in tune with our heartbeats as blood was redirected to our organs. I brought my hands up and cupped his face, he smiled and I felt my heart ache.

"You've changed so much Scotty," I told him. "Your a man now. I'm so proud of the person you have become. I always knew you could do great things. The town has no idea how lucky it is to have you."

"Us Stiles," he whispered gently. "It has us. I know you don't see it Stiles...but if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here. You saved my life when I was a kid, you taught me to control my instincts when I became a werewolf. When I became an alpha and ever doubted myself or my ability you were there to keep me motivated. We all needed you Stiles, you were there for all of us. When Derek found out he had a son who spent hours doing research and watching Vlogs about guys who were struggling to be a single parent?"

Derek had been resistant at first, but desperation won out in the end and we sat down to go over everything I had found for him to help him adjust to his new role. Damian could be just as stubborn and growly like his dad and they pushed each others buttons.

Kate was a horrible excuse for a human being-and I have no doubt she is burning in hell right now. But Damian loved her and loosing her affected him deeply. I could relate. I loved my mom and losing her had hurt him bad.

They were both confused and hurting. When Damian was poisoned by Jenifer I remember looking at Derek as he held his boys hand as he lay dying on the hospital bed. His eyes wet with tears and his whole body shook. When he learned he could use his alpha power to save his son he didn't hesitate, even when there was a possibility he could die.

After that things changed between them. Derek was determined to become a better father and Damian realized Derek really did love him.

"And how many nights did you spend doing research on banshees for Lydia? Going online and trying to find other women who might be banshees as well."

It hadn't been easy. Some of the women I found were psychic but not banshees. They were very rare, the only others we knew about were Lydias grandmother and a woman who was now living at Eichen house.

She was afraid she would end up like them. Insane or dead.

I spent a lot of nights learning everything I could to try and help her understand more about her true nature. Trying to ease her fears and put her at ease.

Scott moved his hips, rotating them in a circular motion. I moaned, but I didn't break my eye contact with him.

"You helped me train Liam, you even went to yoga with him and encouraged him to tell Mason. You helped Kira when she was struggling to learn how to control her kitsune spirit, even when she attacked you, you never gave up on her. You have always been the backbone of this pack Stiles."

"Scotty." tears began to swell in my eyes. He was thrusting upwards now, causing our dicks to slide against one another. I could feel my legs start to tremble.

"Feel how hard I am Stiles?" he asked, his voice husky.

"Yes," I whimpered.

"See what you do to me? I'm so hard for you it hurts."

"Scott," I whined.

"I used to fantasize about you when I hit puberty, it got so much worse when I was a werewolf. As soon as I would smell you I would pop a boner. Every full moon I wanted to ravish you, rip the cloths from your body and fuck you into the earth. Cover you in my seed so the whole world would know you were mine."

I had to place my hands on his shoulders to keep from falling forward. My legs were so weak now, Scott was turning me into a pile of jello with each thrust of his hips.

"But I was afraid of what I was, of the things I wanted to do to you. You were my Stiles, my best friend, my breath of fresh air. I thought my feelings were evil thoughts from the wolf. But now I understand those feelings have always been there, growing with my body. All this time I have wanted you, craved you. Are you ready to make love Stiles?"

"Yes," I breathed out.

"Are you ready for my knot? Want me to fill you up and fall asleep filled with my cock and my seed?"

"Oh God yes!"

"Gonna treat you so good, my little prince. Gonna to make you cry and beg and scream!"

"Yes Scotty, please just take me already! I need you now."

We kissed and I filled him with air, he drank it all in greedily. It was something I only did with him. Sharing fresh air. I used to do it all the time when we were kids and he was having an asthma attack. Even after he became a werewolf to help him calm dow, though once he started dating I did it less frequently. Only when he was having a panic attack and having issues with his instincts.

I loved giving him air, to provide life to him in such an intimate way.

He took a deep breath and pulled away, causing me to whine at the loss of skin contact. He picked me up and carried me to the bed, he laid me down and grabbed a bottle of lube.

"Turn over," he ordered.

His voice was more commanding, I knew some of the wolf was bleeding through. I didn't mind. The wolf was just another part of Scott. I loved both parts of him, the man and the beast.

I rolled onto my belly and Scott sat behind me, I heard the sound of the bottle cap being pulled off and lube being squeezed out.

"Just relax, I got you."

I did as instructed, resting my head on the pillow. Scott kissed the back of my neck, all the way down to plant a kiss on each cheek. He gave me a quick, painless slap. "Fuck you got a nice ass. It's going to jiggle so nice when I'm pounding into it."

His words caused me to squirm. I was dying to have him inside me. I didn't care if my hole was dry or not. His finger probed my hole, gently at first, teasing the outside rim before it plunged in. I gave a little cry, Scott rubbed my back soothingly.

"Shh, you're doing so good Stiles. Let me get you ready and I will make you feel so good. I promise."

Scott knew how to stretch a guy out, his experience with Isaac gave him all the pointers he needed. He soon had me moaning like a whore. He was so so careful, and loving, praising me for my ability to take his fingers so expertly.

I almost cried when he pulled out. "Alright, just one more thing I want to do."

I felt him move and shuddered when his hands pulled my cheeks apart. I turned my head to see what he was doing, I gasped when I saw his face heading right for my-

"Fuck!" I hissed.

"Like that?" he asked licking a long line from my balls to my pucker.

His face pushed into my ass and I squirmed as his tongue moved around my hole. His hands gently kneaded my cheeks. When his tongue pushed into me. I reached behind and grabbed his hair, pulling his face closer into me.

"Fuck, yes Scotty! Feels so good," I moaned.

He pulled back and spat on my hole. "Taste so good. Glad I got the cherry lube." He kissed and nibbled on my cheeks. "All those times in the locker room, teasing me with this perfect ass. I'd get so damn hard. I wanted to take you right there, in front of everyone. Make you scream my name."

I laughed. "I didn't know you could be so damn dirty Scott."

He chuckled darkly. "You're going to find out how _dirty_ I can be."

I cried out as he buried his face back into my crack. I squeezed my toes and gripped the sheets of the bed. Scott was eating me out, making the most filthy and wet sounds. His tongue dug into the softest, intimate parts of my body.

He sounded like a wild animal feasting on his prey.

He gently rolled me over onto my back and smiled down at me, his eyes raked over my sweaty, flushed body. His mouth was wet, covered in lube and spittle.

"Scotty, please I need you!" I begged him.

"Need you to." I spread my legs so he could settle between me. "I'm going to go in slow. Let me know if there is any discomfort. Okay."

I nodded.

He put some more lube on his dick and grabbed my legs, my ankles rested on his thighs. I spread my cheeks for him, his eyes kept on flashing between crimson red to their regular brown.

I felt him slap my hole a few time and jumped at the sensation. He placed his cockhead at my opening and began to push, but when hit slid off he let out a deep growl of frustration.

"Fuck your so tight Stiles!"

"Your just big," I replied.

He grabbed his dick and began to push into me. There was a strong pressure at my entrance, I tried to stay relaxed, I could feel his head trying to push into me.

"Harder Scotty, please I can't wait no more!" I begged.

He growled in response and have a sharp thrust of his hip. His head finally breached me, filling me up and catching on my rim.

"Oh God Scott!" I cried.

He sat there with only his head in me, letting me get used to the intrusion, we were both breathing heavily. Fire flooding though both of us, I could feel him tremble, no doubt he was fighting the urge to bury himself in me. He wouldn't have to wait long, I didn't care if it hurt. I wasn't going to make Scott hold back. Because I didn't want him to.

I moved my hips, trying to get more of him into me, he pushed forward and began to slide deeper into me. It was a little uncomfortable, having a foreign object pushing its way into me. Scott kept going, his face scrunched up in concentration, his mouth partially open.

He gasped softly with each inch he got into me, when I felt his balls pressing against my taint. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "I can feel you Scotty, your so big, stretching me out, so warm!"

He pulled out and then pushed back into me, I felt his pubic hair rub against my cheeks. I held out my hands and Scott grabbed them. He began to pick up the pace, neither going too fast or slow. Just right for both of us to ride the waves of pleasure.

My cock bounced against my stomach, splattering drops of semen on my stomach. Scott's eyes were red now, the room was filled the sounds of our grunting and of skin slapping against skin.

"My knot is getting ready to pop!" he warned me.

"Knot me Scotty!" I begged.

He pulled me up so I was sitting in his lap, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his waist. He continued to thrust into me, our new position allowed him to hit a cluster of nerves I didn't even know I had.

I rested my forehead against his, we were both sweating, my hair clung to his in sticky clumps.

"I love you Scott," I told him.

"I love you Stiles, since the day we first met!" I could feel a swelling at the base of his cock, his knot was starting to form, he wasn't going to last much longer.

Scott suddenly jumped up so I was still in his lap, but now he was crouched on his feet, My ass rested on his groin and my thighs on his. At this angle he was able to thrust even harder and deeper into me, the warmth that had building up inside me began to spread like wildfire!

"Scott, I'm gonna cum!" I warned him.

"Come for me Stiles! CUM!" he roared.

He gave a brutal thrust, hitting those nerves so harshly that I threw my head back and screamed. At that moment I realized several things were happening, my kitsune aura appeared, covering my body in a green fox shaped form. Second, the moment my orgasm hit the window burst open and a sudden gust of wind shot through the room, blowing out the candles and causing rose petals to fly everywhere. Third, Scott's knot fully expanded, locking us together as his rod began to shoot a stream of semen into my hole.

The wind died down and my aura vanished, it was dark now without the candles. But I could still see Scott's face, he was breathing hard, his body still trembled as his dick still shot pulse after pulse of liquid into me.

I kissed him, breathing air into him. We sat there, him still resting on his feet, holding me in his lap. Locked together in the most intimate kind of embrace. "That was perfect," I told him.

"You were perfect," he replied.

I looked down where we were locked together, seeing his knot in my hole made my dick twitch. He was still pulsing inside me.

"Was I?" I asked. "I know it was my first time with a guy. I-"

He kissed me again, silencing me before I could start doubting myself. "Stiles, you were amazing. You took my dick like a champ."

"Really?"

He smiled, giving me a proud look. "Oh yeah. I almost came as soon as my head was inside you, you are so damn tight man!"

I felt a sense of satisfaction at his words. "How long will we be locked together?"

"Maybe half an hour. Less or more, it depends."

"This has all been so perfect Scotty," I told him.

"It's all going to be better, because you know what comes next?"

"What.?"

"We move in together, get married, I go to college and become a vet and we adopt a bunch of kids and have that big family you always wanted."

I let out a sigh of contentment. "That sounds wonderful."

We waited until his knot went down, once he was able to pull out I had to quickly shut my cheeks to keep his seed from leaking out of my ass. We went to the bathroom and took a nice warm shower, slowly cleaning one another.

When we went back to the room Scott took a big, deep breath, enjoying the still fresh smell of our sex that hung like a heavy perfume in the air. We changed the sheets and climbed into bed. He curled around me, wrapping his arms around me.

He kissed the back of my neck and soon his soft snores filled the room. I staid awake for a little while, mostly because my damn ADHD brain was still running at a hundred miles per hour and mostly because I had a slight ache coming from my ass.

If I was human the pain would be more intense, but just because I healed faster than humans didn't mean I still couldn't get aches and pains from overworking myself.

One chapter of my life was ending, but another was beginning, I would no longer let doubt cloud my mind about my relationship with Scott. I still had some self-worth issues to work out, but it didn't matter if I believed in myself because I had Scott to believe in me.

I was finally ready to embrace our relationship and all the joys it had to offer.

* * *

**Ten Years Later**

**Scott**

 

"Daddy!"

"Hey Claudia!" I said bending down to pick up my four year old daughter and pull her into my arms.

"Tata is making dinner," she stated.

"I know I can smell it. Meatball spaghetti, salad and garlic toast."

I carried her into the kitchen where Stiles was making dinner. He was in front of the stove stirring a pot of tomato sauce. Our two year old Johnathan sat in his seat with a small cup of juice.

Max, our husky sat behind Stiles, no doubt hoping he could get him to give him a small snack by begging.

"Hey sweetie, how was work?" Stiles asked.

I walked over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Same old. Mrs. Lerrey's cat accidentally at some of her pills. She is okay, needed some time to get the medication out of her system."

I took a deep breath, my stomach was already growling.

"Mmm, smells delicious."

"I got a call from Lydia, she was wondering if I could look after her kids this weekend."

I frowned. "But your already looking after Cam, Nichole and Theo and Malias kids."

Cam and Nichole were Isaac and Alisons son and daughter. We wouldn't know if either of them were human or werewolves until they shifted. Theo and Malia had the most kids out of anyone in the pack with a total of five. Three girls and two boys. Problem was since female werecyotes transfer some of their power to their offspring Malia was almost entirely human, all she could change now were her eyes. She could only tap into her full power on the night of a full moon.

Everyone in the pack had settled and started a family, Erica and Boyd were on vacation with their two boys and Cora and Kira had birthed a couple of kids they made using some DNA they got from a bank.

Lydia, Jackson and Aiden had three with a fourth on the way. The twin girls were Aidens and the boy was Jacksons. They all had varying shades of red hair from crimson to strawberry blonde.

Danny and Ethan were childless, but were talking about adopting soon, everyone else in the pack had a child, they wanted to add to our growing pack.

Derek was still single, after the disaster that was his love life he focused most of his energy into raising Damian who was seventeen now and would graduate next year.

Liam and Hayden got married after they graduated college and were thinking about trying for kids in a few years. Mason and Corey were a little more complicated. Mason wanted kids but Corey had some personal issues about parenthood thanks to his overly neglectful parents.

It had caused some issues between them and they were going to couples therapy to help Corey through his issues.

Cora and Kira were back in Japan. Kira was trying to organize her kitsune brothers and sisters. Kitsune were not organized like werewolves and Kira believed if that changed than the kitsune would prosper more. She and Stiles had been working together on opening a secret school to train kitsune.

"I talked to Derek, Damian said he would come over and help. You know how much he loves the kids."

We both grinned. Damian acted like he hated babysitting his little cousins, but we all knew he loved to play with them. He even let the girls polish his nails.

"Damian is going to have a tea party with us!" Claudia said with excitement.

"He is?"

She nodded. "Yep, then I am going to braid his hair!"

Stiles and I both laughed. I could already see Damian sitting on the floor while Claudia braided his hair. He looked a lot like his dad, having inherited his fathers scowl.

"Alright guys, time to eat," Stiles said.

I helped set the table and washed my hands. We all ate our dinner together. Max hid under the table, no doubt waiting for crumbs to fall on the floor. I held Stiles hand as we ate. Claudia was helping Johnathan eat his food. We watched Claudia dab her little brothers cheek with a napkin.

"She's just like you, all neat and tidy," I told him.

"I raised my little girl right," he said proudly.

"You? Don't you mean _we?"_ I asked.

"Funny, especially seeing how you never seem to be around to do the dishes, or do the laundry," he said cooly.

I swallowed my food, I quickly put a large amount of pasta in my mouth so I wouldn't be able to talk.

"Just what I thought," he said with a grin.

That night, after we got the kids to bed and we were under out covers I laid awake. I watched Stiles (who was dead asleep) and like I did every night, I thanked God for bringing him into my life.

The last ten years had been perfect, there had been a few speedbumps here and there but nothing we couldn't handle or work around. Even werewolves and kitsune have to put in a little extra effort in a relationship sometimes. Stiles was a wonderful dad, he loved our kids. It didn't matter that they were adopted. Stiles loved and adored them as if they were his own.

This was the life I had dreamed of all those years ago.

From the moment his lips touched mine we were destined to come here, to love and marry and raise a family. Blessed to live out the rest of our days in happiness.

I cuddled him closer and rested my head on my pillow. I was almost asleep when he suddenly turned around to face me. He cracked open a single sleepy eye and smiled. He moved forward and kissed me and the familiar sensation of air filling me could be felt.

He had always been and will always be my breath of life, my mate, my love, my Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, got some bad news. After this chapter the updates will be less frequent. I am still working on the next chapter and wish I could say it will be up this time next week but I have put the next chapter on hold so I can write the wood chapter which will be a Sterek fic. It will be a very long chapter and after I finish editing it I will wait for the episode where Derek and Stiles are supposed to return to air before I share it with you all. After I am done with the wood chapter I will continue to work on the chapter after this one.
> 
> It is the ocean kitsune chapter and this time it will take place in Hawaii and feature our favorite human Danny. Is anyone else sad that we won't see him again on the show? I was so hoping we might get a little cameo or something. I mean, we all want to know how he found out about the supernatural right?  
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I promised to update last week and it was going to be the ocean chapter. But Destiny 2 came out and it was my birthday so I got sidetracked. Since Derek is supposed to be coming back to the show tonight I decided to share the wood chapter with you guys. The season has been really good. I am going to miss it when it is over!

**森**

**Mori**

**Wood**

 

_Once upon a time in the land of Beacon. A kingdom nestled in a valley there was a forest known as the woods of ash. Despite this rather gloomy sounding name it was a very pleasant forest. It was called this because it was filled with numerous rowan trees or as they were also known as mountain ash. The trees had the power to protect one from supernatural forces and were often used by humans (typically Hunters) to fight against the supernatural_

_Despite the trees supernatural-repelling-abilities there were many of creatures who lived there. Nature spirits who did not take kindly to their trees being cut down the trees for their own uses. They were a peaceful lot and did not involve themselves in the affairs of any who lived outside of their woods._

_Other supernatural creatures like shape-shifters avoided the forest. While humans could enter it as they wished (provided they did not cause trouble) the shifters could not move about as freely due to the rowan's barriers. For them it was like a maze if you were not careful you would run into an invisible barrier. To a shifter this was not funny, but to those who lived in the forest it always made them chuckle._

_The Kingdom had long since been ruled by a family of werewolves called the Hales. The matriarch and queen was Talia, a woman renowned for her grace and her wisdom. She had long since ruled and the land and its people flourished under her reign._

_She had three children, her eldest and heir was Laura. Her middle child was her only son Derek and her youngest was her daughter Cora._

_Laura inherited her mothers ability to totally transform into a wolf. A gift rare among their kind. She also inherited her mothers patience and her gentle disposition._

_Cora and Derek on the other hand inherited their fathers temper and were known for their ferocity.(though they blamed it on there werewolf nature). Cora was the spitting image of their mother when she was younger while Derek took after his father._

_The people loved the Hales they did not care they were werewolves. In the Kingdom of Beacon people from all walks of life could find peace and safety there. It was one of the few places in the world where the supernatural and the mundane could live together in harmony._

_But peace is subjective to the ideals of others. While the people of Beacon Hills were happy with their way of life, others were not._

_Gerard Argent was at first glance; a man of the people. Supposedly just and honest. But behind his mask was a monster. A selfish hypocrite who would sell his own soul if it meant he could live forever. Ever since he was a young man Gerard was a man of ambition. Always manipulating and killing his way to the top for power._

_He was of the Argents. A family of Hunters who were one of the largest and most prestigious Hunter clans in the world. Once they had been honest and staid true to the code. But an infection had spread among their ranks. And it all began with Gerard._

_He had his daughter, Kate seduce Derek to learn the secrets of the Hale royal family. Once she learned everything she needed Kate told her father everything he needed to know to stage an invasion._

_While the Hale and Argent soldiers fought Kate attempted to burn the Hales alive in their own home. Luckily they escaped before the fire could consume them and they were forced to flee their kingdom._

_With the Hales believed to be dead the kingdom soon fell under the thrall of the Argents and Gerard set himself as the new ruler of Beacon and began to hunt all the supernatural beings in the land. Any humans caught harboring any kind of none-human would face the punishment of death._

_Now, six years later the Hales have returned to reclaim their homeland. With their return Beacon Hills has seen a war unlike anything in it's history. Gerard had done a wonderful job in causing discord among the humans and supernaturals. So not every mortal was willing to support the return of the rightful monarchs._

_Our story takes place with the young prince Derek Hale running for his life. He runs for the forest of ash, though he knows it is folly, it is his only hope. He hopes to trick the Argents hunting him because even after the invasion even they staid away from the forest. Even Gerard was not fool enough to try to drive out the creatures that lived there, and no Argent who entered the woods ever returned._

_Derek had no idea how they would respond to his sudden intrusion into their home. He hoped that he might luck out, and those that lived there might take pity on him and offer aid._

_Deep in the forest a young boy is gathering herbs, he wears a blue tunic with a red cloak. His skin pale as snow, dotted with moles. His eyes, a whiskey brown that were filled with a mischievous glint._

_Neither one knew that this would be the day their lives would be forever altered._

 

**Stiles**

I hummed softly to myself as I gathered somemore herbs. Roscoe was chewing on some grass nearby while I worked. I had gotten a message from dad today. To the untrained eye it would seem like a simple letter from a man to his friend who lived in another kingdom.

But dad and I had created a code long ago to decipher the real message hidden in the words and sentences. The way things were we couldn't risk the Argents intercepting one of our letters. If they knew he was still talking to me, they would arrest him and throw him in the dungeons.

Ironic seeing how he was the sheriff.

The message was telling me about how the war was going. The battles that had been won and lost. The lives on both sides that had ended so tragically. Every letter I got I prayed that it would tell me that the Hales had finally won and the Argents were gone. That it was safe to return home.

It has been months since he was able to escape to see me. His visits were always half-delight and half-fearful. I always feared he would be discovered and executed for treason.

_Treason! What a load of shit!_

The real traitors were those bastards who used to support the Hales and then threw in their support to Gerard when he started hunting all the shifters and giving their land and wealth to the humans. Suddenly Gerard wasn't an invader but a benevolent liberator.

I hated Gerard for what he did to my home. For turning friend against friend, for driving me from my father. For making me have to live in these woods far from my only kin and my beloved friend Scott. He had been conscripted into the Argent army

His weak lungs should have kept him from being forced to join the Argent forces. But the Argents must be desperate for fresh meat if they were willing to take Scott in. Though I believe it has more to do with the fact Scott was becoming close with the Argent heir Allison.

Scott's platoon was attacked by Hale forces. They never found his body.

The problem was no one was sure if he was alive or dead. Maybe the werewolves had ripped him to shreds. Or maybe they took him, giving him the bite.

The Argent's said the Hales were monsters who kidnapped humans and forced them to become werewolves to bolster their forces. A part of me wanted to deny this as nothing more than propaganda. But the more cynical part believed it was possible.

I remembered my mothers warnings about werewolves. How they were ruled by instinct and drew their power from the moon and from rage.

I admit, the Hales had been benevolent rulers. No one could say they were treated unfairly or suffered under them. But war has a bad way of changing people. My mother told me many stories of her homeland and the wars that occurred there.

"It is easy to fight in the name of what we believe Mischief," she told me. "But the worst crimes are committed by good men who think they are justified."

Perhaps it was my own cynical attitude, or maybe I just wanted to hang on to the hope that my best friend was still alive. Though I shuddered at the idea of Scott...sweet, loving Scott who cried every time he stepped on a bug as a werewolf.

I can only imagine how those beasts could be treating him. Or worse yet how his personality has changed. I had known people who took the bite and became a totally different person.

I had left the kingdom to live in the forest before my supernatural nature could be discovered. Most assumed I had left to avoid being conscripted into the Argent army. If the Argent's knew my dad had knowingly married a spirit and sired a child, he could be sent to their prison camps with the prisoners of war and Hale sympathizers, being worked to death to mine for the Argents.

My mother had been a _duch lisa_ of the wind clan. A fox spirit. They were known by many names. Huli jing, kumiho, and kitsune. They were once regular foxes that had lived beyond their normal lifespan and obtained great wisdom and spiritual power.

She was born in Polska, having come to the kingdom of Beacon Hills to open her own little flower shop. She met my father when he was a young man. His father-my grandfather- was a man driven to cruelty by his time spent fighting in a war.

One night he attacked my father in one of his rages and hurt him so bad my father was forced to flee from his own home. My mother found him collapsed on her way home and took him to her den to help him heal.

They started spending time together, even after he had fully recovered. My mother was honest with him about what she really was. It was risky for her to confess that she was a fox spirit. The kingdom of Beacon Hills was home to a multitude of supernatural beings, but werewolves were the dominant group and they had a long history with my people.

There used to be many more fox spirits in these lands. But they had either been driven out or killed during a war with the werewolves. My people are known for being trickster who love to flirt with danger. Pissing off a werewolf might seem suicidal to you but for my kind it is an irresistible challenge.

Although I do not condone what the werewolves did, I can not say we didn't bring it on ourselves.

The war was a long time ago, but to this day the werewolves still mistrust the fox spirits.

My mother used to tell me she knew of others of our kind who bore a grudge against the werewolves for what they did. They thought the werewolves had overreacted to some harmless fun. Although to a fox spirit _harmless_ was subjective.

My mother didn't bare the werewolves any ill will, neither did I. But she made sure I kept my distance from them. "Never trust a werewolf my little Mischief. They mean well but we are all slaves to our base instincts. We fox spirits are cunning and tricky and they are angry and beasts of instinct."

Personally if I had to chose I would take the Hales over the Argents any day.

Though I feared what they had become. What the Argents cruelty and manipulations had turned them too. Yes, they had been civil and good before. But what had they become in order to survive?

"Stiles!"

I looked up to see Penelope, Caissa and Pomona running to me. They were nymphs. Spirits of the ash tree. The forest was filled with nature spirits. The nymphs were some of the friendlier ones. Though if you didn't treat their home with respect...well, lets just say they are both beauty and brawn.

They appeared as a trio of inhumanly perfect women with smooth, flawless skin the color of ashwood. Moving with a speed and grace that made their movements appear as if they were dancing.

Normally they had smiles on their faces. But this time they looked worried. I knew something was wrong, because in all the years I spent in these woods I had never seen them without a smile.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"There is a werewolf in the forest!" Caissa said.

"A werewolf?" I asked in surprise.

Even before the war shifters avoided the forest. The rowan trees made traveling through here a waste of time. On occasion a human might pass through, either ignorant of the forest's reputation or smart enough to know they were safe as long as they didn't do something stupid like chop down a tree or pick the wrong flower.

"Yes, he is injured," Penelope said.

"And he is covered in sap!" Pomona said.

"Pomona dear, that is not sap. That is blood," Penelope corrected her.

"Ohhh. I thought it look a bit thin."

"Why in the world would an injured werewolf be here of all places?" I asked.

"He was being chased by a group of Hunters," Caissa said.

"Argents judging by the sigil on their armor!" Pomona said the word Argent like it was a curse.

The Argents knew better than to come here causing trouble. But stories of their evil had been heard even here. During the early days of the war the Argents sent some of their men here, looking for any supernaturals who thought to find refugee here.

They had been left alone until they began to chop a tree down for firewood. They were given a chance to apologize but merely drew their swords and thought themselves mighty monster hunters.

If you ever look closely at the bark of a tree and think you see a face...you know what, never mind.

"Maybe he is part of the Hale army," Penelope said.

"Like we need the Hales dragging us into their war," Caissa muttered.

"You must come see him Stiles, he is rather handsome. Even with all that sap-I mean blood," Pomona giggled.

"What do the others have to say?" I asked.

"Oh you know our kind Stiles. By the time we finally decide what to do with him he could be half-decomposed," Caissa responded.

"Please save him Stiles, it would be a shame to loose such a tasty looking morsel!" Pomona begged me.

"He is rather a delight to look at," Penelope said biting her finger.

"Oh yes. Been a long time since we had a wolf-man grace us with his presence," Caissa replied.

I sighed. _Nymphs._

I admit I was kind of intrigued. Why would a werewolf be in the forest? And injured. The journey around would be a lot quicker than trying to figure out his was through it.

Since I was a wood fox, I could pass through the barriers created by the trees with enough time and concentration. Though the effort left me tired. Since I was friends with the nymphs, they allowed me to go where I pleased.

Perhaps I could find out some more info about the war from this guy. Then I could send word to dad. If we could let the people know if the Hales were wining or not that could give people the hope they needed.

The Hales still had supporters, but thanks to Gerard those who were vocal about their love for the old rulers were shipped off to the prison camps to spend the rest of their days digging in the Argents mines.

"Alright, lead me to him," I told them. I put the herbs I gathered in my satchel and climbed Roscoe. I followed the three of them through the woods, it was amazing watching them run. You wouldn't think tree nymphs were fast. But they could outrun even me.

We came to the edge of the forest, there was a group of people circled around what I assumed to be the wolf. They were all muttering excitedly. No doubt trying to decide if they should help or leave him to his fate.

"Look, it's Stiles," one of the leshy said pointing a green finger at me.

They all parted to let me through.

"I hear we have an uninvited guest," I said.

I knelt down to inspect the werewolf. I had to agree with Pomona, he was _handsome_. Though that word seemed inadequate to describe him. Perhaps _glorious_ or even _godlike._ Even covered in blood and looking like he was on the verge of crossing into the veil the man looked like _perfect_ and _masculine_ had rough sex and made him.

"We've been watching him since he first arrived," one of the tree nymphs said.

"Poor thing," another cooed. "Look at him, hurt and covered in sap."

"It's not sap, its blood," Pomona corrected her.

There was a resounding "Ohhh." echoed by many in the group.

"Have the Hunters tried to follow?" I asked.

One of the leshey, a woman twice my size with skin the color of grass and hair like from the bush of a willow responded. "No. They stopped just outside the woods. We are keeping an eye on them. So far they have not tried to follow him."

"They know better than to enter here, no Argent scum will dare tread on our land!" one of the fauns said shaking his fist.

I checked the man for injuries. He had several lacerations with black vein-y lines around the injuries. I was sure it was wolfsbane. What else would the Argents hunt a werewolf with?

"I say we toss his ass back out. We don't need the Hales bringing their war here," an elf said.

"No!" Pomona yelled dramatically. "We can't do that, he is too handsome!"

The other nymphs agreed.

"The Argents are not going to come running in here for one little werewolf. Just leave him to his fate, he is of no concern to us," the faun from earlier replied.

"Absolutely not!"

Mama Gob glared up at the faun. Her hands sat on her brown, hairy hips. She was a brownie and even though she was only little more than a foot tall she had the aura of someone who could make even giants fall to their knees. She was the matriarch of her clan, she was centuries old and could make a mean stew.

"He is a guest in our home! We can't just let him die, that would be shameful. Let us heal him and feed him and then send him on his way. We are not savages!"

"And you think werewolves are harmless?" one pixie asked.

"Enough!"

Everyone fell silent. When Grandfather spoke all fell silent.

He stepped out from the shadows, wearing a fur cloak, his hood pulled up hiding most of his face. A pair of curved goat horns stuck out from under his hood. He carried a long knotted staff made from oak. I had never seen his face. So I couldn't tell you how human or inhuman he looked.

Grandfather was the oldest being I have ever met. Time seemed to cling to him like a perfume. Even his voice trembled with age. He had been here longer than any other spirit. Some say he made this forest long ago, others say he was a god once worshiped by the tribes that inhabited Beacon Hills long before it was ever a kingdom. Others say he was the guardian of the nemeton which sat at the center of the forest. No one was sure who he was, or where he came from. But all gave him the respect a being of his station deserved.

"Mama Gob you are quit right. It would not do well for us to allow this young wolf to die. He is injured, on the run from Hunters. Though we do not owe him kindness nor protection, we are all united by our common enemy the Argents. Let us tend to his wounds and release him back to his pack. Let us remind the people of the land that although we are not to be trifled with, we are capable of charity and empathy."

He stood over the man and I. I had to look up to stare into his face. All I could see was his mouth. The corner of his lips was turned, but I couldn't tell what that meant. If he was amused, irritated or puzzled.

"I sense something odd about what ales him," he spoke.

I took a deep breath. Most of the time old people smell bad. But Grandfather smelled like mint.

"I am sure it's wolfsbane. His wounds are black and not healing."

He nodded. "Yes. But I sense this is not a natural concoction. This is something different. Something man-made."

The group let out a collective hiss.

"Typical humans, using nature in natural ways to kill!" one elf said.

"MieczysÅ‚aw."

I flinched when Grandfather used my real name. I never told him what it was. When I first met him all these years ago he greeted me by my true name, welcoming me warmly to the forest. Offering me food and offering me an old hut that had once belonged to a druid who had studied in the forest a long time ago.

He never called me Stiles. It was always Mieczyslaw. He was the only one besides my parents who could actually pronounce it right.

"Take him to your hut. Tend to his wounds and help him heal."

"What! Me? Why me?" I asked.

"Yes, Stiles should do it!" Penelope cheered.

"Yes, let the fox care for him," the pixies agreed.

"You can do it Stiles!" the leshey said clapping her hands.

"I repeat...Why. Me?"

"Because werewolves are temperamental twats and none of us want to deal with caring for a cranky, injured wolf," the faun said.

Grandfather banged his staff on the ground. The whole earth seemed to shake from the impact. "Than we are agreed. MieczysÅ‚aw will care for the werewolf. Help him recover and when the time comes send him on his way."

"But Grandfather," I said over the cheers the group was yelling. "I don't know if I can treat him. If this wolfsbane is something man-made than-"

"I have faith in you MieczysÅ‚aw. You are a fox spirit. Trust your instincts."

I wanted to ask him why _he_ couldn't heal the werewolf himself. Man-made or not I doubted Grandfather would have any real difficulty coming up with some remedy to cure the man. But he was already moving back into she shadows of the forest and out of sight.

I sighed and looked down at the werewolf.

A part of me was irritated I now held the life of a stranger in my hands. But I admit, I was hoping he might tell me something about the war. Anything I could tell my dad and maybe give the people hope that it would all soon be over.

I sighed and turned to look at the others. "Well, help me get him on Roscoe."

* * *

 

**Derek**

As I awoke I became aware of three things. I was in a bed, I was in a lot of pain and there was something heavy on my chest.

I heard someone in the room. My senses were kind of dull. I could tell whoever it was, was a male. And whoever _he_ was he smelled very good. I moved my limbs. I didn't feel any rope or chains and I was certain I wasn't in a dungeon. I could hear birds chirping from outside.

The last thing I remember was running from Kate and her Hunters. My pack and I had been on our way to meet up with the rest of our forces, some of us were already injured from a fight we had with some Argent troops. I had staid behind the buy my friends the time they needed to get to safety.

I had decided to go into the forest of ash. I knew the Argents wouldn't put one toe in that place. I knew the gentry who lived there wouldn't bother me if I didn't go causing trouble.

I had hit the barrier created by the rowan trees several times. My plan to escape the Argents had worked as I could no longer sense them following me, but I was already poisoned and I spent more time trying to avoid bouncing off a barrier.

This place is like a maze for shifters. A human could go wherever they pleased but for my kind it was a mad house.

I remember falling to the floor, my body sapped of strength. The last thing I thought of was my family. Of my pack. And of course the bitch that caused all this: Kate Argent.

I wish I had killed her before I fell. My last attempt at redemption before death took me into her cold embrace.

But I was sure I wasn't dead, and I was almost sure I wasn't captured. But I was in great pain and the weight on my chest wasn't helping.

I opened my eyes to see what it was. I saw a hairy creature with brown hair and an ugly face staring at me. For a moment I thought it was some mutated rodent.

I let out a scream and jumped up. I instantly regretted the action as my body screamed in protest at the sudden movement. The creature let out a shriek as it flew from my chest and landed on the wooden floor.

"Hey!"

A young man with pale skin made his way over from a nearby table to pick up the creature. "Are you okay Harry?" he asked.

"What the hell is that thing?" I demanded, pointing a finger at the creature.

"Dude relax, it's just a brownie," the boy said.

"Don't call me dude, and the hell is a brownie?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "You know, household fae that are like the most kind and gentle of all the fairies. I mean they help people keep their homes nice and tidy. For free I might add. All out of the goodness of their hearts."

The boy rubbed his cheek against the creature and it purred like a cat. He sat the creature on the table and it began to organize all the papers that lay on it.

The boy turned to face me and I got a better look at him. He had shaggy black hair and his eyes were the color of whiskey. Moles dotted his skin and my gaze kept on traveling to his neck which looked...succulent. He wore a blue tunic and there was something about the look on his face that made me want to growl at him.

I had a feeling this guy was going to be very irritating.

"My name is Stiles-"

"The hell is a Stiles?" I interrupted him.

The name sounded oddly familiar. I swear to the moon I have heard it spoken before...but where?

He frowned at me. "The name of the guy who is trying to help you. And before you ask no, Stiles is not my real name, it is a tradition for the men to go by Stiles in my family...don't know why but believe me it is better than my real name. So don't bother asking it because I doubt you could even pronounce it."

"Where am I?" I asked him.

He walked over to another table and poured me some water into a wooden cup. "You are in the forest of ash. You were discovered by some of the locals and they...decided I should be the one to care for you."

He handed me the cup. I sniffed it and drank from it.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"One does not survive long in a war by being trusting of strangers."

"When one is a part of the Hale army I suppose he needs to be a little cautious."

He smiled when he saw the look on my face.

"Dude, I saw the triskele on your armor and on your back. It's all right though, you're safe here. I have no love for the Argents. No one here does."

"Don't call me dude," I muttered and handed him the cup.

He rolled his eyes. "Wow, werewolves are so much fun."

I bristled at his tone. If this little punk knew who I really was then he would be on his knees submitting to me. But I would keep my true identity a secret for now, at least until I could be sure I was safe.

"Listen, I am glad you are away. Do you know what kind of wolfsbane the Hunters hit you with?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No."

He looked troubled. "You are still infected. It is really slow acting. But make no mistake, you are dying. I have been mixing different solutions but nothing is working."

He walked over and bent down. His hands reached for the cloths that rested over my chest. I growled lowly at him. He merely cocked his head to the side.

"I just want to show you the wound."

He gently lifted the cloth off and I saw the black veins around the wound where the arrow had pierced me. "I know it looks like a typical aconite infection. But trust me it's not. I have slowed the poison down. But I need to find a cure for you. If you can help me. it can speed up my research."

"What are you?" I asked him. "A druid, some kind of shaman."

He bit his lip. "Lets just say I am not welcome in Beacon Hills anymore than you are."

I scowled. The wolfsbane is messing with my senses. I can hardly hear his heartbeat and I can't tell if he is lying. His scent, although strong wasn't revealing any of his emotions. He could be lying. About everything. I was sure he had secrets but I didn't know what about.

"Look, I get you don't trust me, a few hours ago you were being hunted. All I want is to get you healed and send you on your way. Okay."

I nodded.

"Not much of a talker," he murmured. "Okay. So, this is probably a dumb one but tell me, how are you feeling. What are your exact symptoms?"

"I think it is also effecting my senses. I can faintly hear your heartbeat and most of your scent is muted."

"Okay, not unusual. Lots of aconite does that. Some werewolves use certain breeds to allow themselves to get drunk."

I had indulged myself in such a drink. After we had fled for our lives wolfsbane infused alcohol was my only solace from the shame and anger.

"What about pain?"

"I feel sore all over. Like I am a walking bruise. If I move to quick or put too much pressure on my joints it hurts."

"Okay...it might have a little bit of the yellow monkshood than. That causes total paralyze and causes the lungs to shut down. Can you breathe just fine?"

I nodded.

"Okay, so maybe not."

He walked back over to the table where the brownie Harry sat. He picked up an arrow I recognized all to well.

"There is still some wolfsbane on here. Not enough to use as a cure I am afraid, but if I can figure out their cocktail, I can cure you."

"So you have no idea how to heal me because this is some new strain of poison the Argents have made and you have how long to find a cure?" I asked.

"To be honest, I think I have more than a month, but I am not sure. This strain is moving through your system really slow. I just need time."

"And I need to get back to my pack." I tried to get out of the bed but my body groaned in protest.

"Easy there." he placed his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me back down. "Look forgetting the fact it will take longer for you to get out of these woods, I doubt your pack would be any more help than I would."

"We have emissaries," I bit back.

"I am not trying to be cocky. Forgetting the fact my tonics are slowing it down the time it would take for you to make it through the forest and avoid the Hunters with your abilities mostly suppressed would make your journey back to your pack end in almost certain death."

He was right. I was sure the Argents were patrolling the forest. No way in hell would Kate give up on chasing me. That bitch and I have been trying to kill one another for years now. I took small comfort knowing she was probably furious I was so close and wounded, yet just beyond her reach.

He did say the poison was working its way slowly through me. But with my powers dulled hiding from the Argents would be almost impossible. Plus finding my way out of this damn forest would take up a lot of time.

We had plenty of druids on our side. Some were emissaries from our allied wolf-packs. Others were still being trained to served a pack. They had years of knowledge _he_ did not have.

But his logic was sound. If this is what I am like now what will I be in a few days?

"Fine. I will let you try and cure me," I muttered.

"Well damn don't sound so pissed about it." he remarked.

"My homelands are in the middle of a war. My people have either been driven our, killed or enslaved and Gerard fucking Argent sits in my ancestral home, ripping apart the very foundations of my kingdom. Now I am slowly dying with no certainty I am going to survive to see my pack or help end the war. Forgive me if my manners are lacking!" I snapped.

He held up his hands in a placating manner.

"Okay, calm down. Why don't you try and get some sleep. I am going to keep doing research. Are you hungry?"

I was going to tell him no but my stomach had other ideas. A loud growl sounded in the hut, it reminded me of my uncle Peter when he snored.

Stiles looked amused at my belly then to me. "I'll take that as a yes. "Harry, whip up some stew would you."

The brownie gave Stiles a salute than jumped off the table walked off. I couldn't see what he was doing but I could hear the sounds of a metal being dragged across the ground.

"You're going to let him cook?"

"He's a household spirit. Plus he does most of the cooking anyway."

The fireplace roared to life, startling me. I pushed myself up so I could see over the better. Harry had started a fire and had placed a metal pot in the fireplace. He was surprisingly strong for a little thing.

"By the way, what is your name?" Stiles asked.

"...Derek," I answered him.

He nodded. "Funny, you look more like a Tyler to me. Or maybe an Ian. Well, better get back to work."

* * *

 

_And So Stiles did become the caretaker to Derek. Unaware he was in the company of royalty (Derek was a common name so don't be surprised he didn't connect him with the Hales)._

_Stiles worked hard, using every technique he knew. He read every book he had and even went to the gentry for help. But even they could not help. Stiles soon discovered that the poison wasn't just artificial, it was created using magic._

_Gerard Argent had no love for druids or those beings who were mortal, yet could control supernatural forces known as sparks, so the idea that someone schooled in the arcane was helping the Argents left him both flabbergasted and fearful he might not be able to help cure Derek._

_But Stiles wasn't a quieter, he was a Stilinski and a child of the wood clan. He would not stop until he found a way to cure Derek. Because honestly, after three days it was a miracle they hadn't tried to kill one another._

_Derek was desperate to get home to his family. Plus he was constantly being fed different tonics by Stiles and did not think it was possible for someone to speak about the most mundane subjects for hours...literally...hours. And of course Stiles being a huge smart ass didn't take any attitude from Derek without throwing his own sass in._

_While Stiles tried desperately to cure his charge Talia Hale was holding a meeting to discuss some rather distressing news._

 

**Talia**

"Ennis, Kali and Deucalion` are dead," I announced.

The tent was filled with gasps. The twins looked especially furious. Aiden broke his goblet and Ethan's eyes blazed a fiery red. His mate Danny placed a comforting hand on his shoulder but that did little to calm him.

":What about their packs?" Satomi asked.

"Alive and unharmed. Marco has inherited Deucalion's alpha spark. As have Kali and Ennis's betas."

"Who did it?" Aiden demanded. "Which one of those Argent bastards did it! Tell me so I know who to kill!"

"It wasn't the Argents," I said.

"Who else could kill three of the most powerful alphas in the land?" Noshiko asked.

I looked to Scott and nodded. He leaned forward, addressing everyone at the table. "My informant in the Argent kingdom has told me of a series of unsolved murders that have been occurring in the kingdom. People have been found murdered in the same way. With their throats cut and the back of their heads bashed in."

"So what?" Aiden asked looking agitated. "Who cares if a bunch of humans are being murdered?"

Scott gave Aiden a hard look.

"Because that is how Deucalion and the others were killed, wasn't it?" Ethan asked.

Ethan always was the more calm and rational of the twins. Aiden wasn't a fool, but when his temper rises, he can't think straight.

Scott nodded at Ethan and pulled out a pouch. He pulled out a series of stones and placed them at certain points on the map. That covered the table "The murders are always in three. At first it was assumed to be a serial killer. But none of the victims had anything in common until my informant realized three of the victims were virgins, three were healers, three were warriors, three were teachers and now we have a set of three alphas murdered."

"The three-fold death," Noshiko said. She had a good poker face. But I knew this knowledge troubled her as it did with anyone who knew what it meant.

"And what does this all mean?" David Martin asked.

The Martins had once been one of the most influential members in my court back in the day. When the Argents invaded, they were quick to leave. The women in their bloodline tended to turn out to be banshees and his daughter Lydia had predicted the attack coming.

It was thanks to him and his wealth we were able to finance our army. Sadly Lydia had been captured when her family had tried to escape and if our information was right she was being kept in the castle and an _honored guest._

Deaton stepped forward, drawing everyone's attention. "When Scott came to me about the ritualistic nature of the deaths, I suspected the worse. When I had him show me where they took place I realized the situation was more dire than we thought. Someone is making sacrifices to the nemeton."

"Impossible," Corrine spoke. "The nemeton is in the middle of that godforsaken forest. These are different locations in the kingdom."

"If the sacrifices are made on ley lines than it can still power the nemeton," Araya said.

Araya Calavera. One of my most powerful and controversial allies. Araya is the matriarch of the Calavera Hunters. You may be asking why a family of Hunters were helping my clan reclaim our kingdom?

The Calavera's can be ruthless and cutthroat. But they are firm believers of the code and follow it to the letter. Araya knows Gerard cares nothing for their code and has twisted it to suit his own ambitions. Araya refuses to allow Gerad to continue his sacrilege.

Bringing the Calavera into the fold had almost caused a schism among my allies. But the Calavera have proved themselves as trusted allies many times. It also helped they had brought allies. Nagual, mohan, duende and acalica. Creatures from their part of the world who were more than happy to be allowed to kill Hunters without fear of retribution.

"Nemetons are at the center of a massive crossing of ley lines. By making sacrifices at lesser crossings one can send power to and from the nemeton. The greater the number of crossings the more power is distributed."

One of the nagual, Araya's personal guard; Kissa spoke. "My people have long since built temples at these places. To make our sacrifices to our gods."

"Well it's not like anyone could have cared for our fallen comrades," Corrine said.

Aiden snarled and stood up so quick his chair fell back. His eyes burned red as he glared at Corrine.

"Watch your mouth coyote bitch!"

She merely smiled at him, her eyes flashed an icy blue color. "Sit down boy. I know Deucalion never taught you to respect your elders but I am sure he taught you how to fear your betters."

The twins had the strongest connection with Deucalion and the others. Once there had been a time I would have mourned his loss. But I already shed tears for my old friend a long time ago.

Once he had been a man of vision and peace. Then he was tricked by Gerard Argent. He stabbed him in the eyes with a pair of arrows which blinded Deucalion. After that he became a man of blood and war. He was one of the first to offer me aid.

I did not care for the man he became, but I always hoped that one day he would find his way back to the light.

He had taught the twins to control their power to merge into a singular powerful entity. They then killed over their alpha and took over their pack. Since they killed the old alpha when they were merged, his power was split between the two of them.

They were am old fashioned pack. One that lived by the law of the tooth and the claw. I had issues with them during my reign. Their pack had been raiding parts of my kingdom, ransacking villages and stealing cattle and people.

Danny had been one of those taken during a raid. He had been taken by Ethan as a slave and now is his mate. He was acquainted with Scott, they had gone to school together. Scott came close to attacking Ethan, thinking Danny was still a slave, but the young man had stood in front of his mate and got Scott to back down.

I had struck an alliance with the twins. They would help me stop Gerard and in return I would pardon their pack of all crimes against my kingdom and give them a piece of land to live on. Danny had been a great help in establishing communication between his pack and ours.

He knew their ways why they did what they did. Where we saw nothing but brutes and savages Danny saw people who simply followed an age old tradition that had kept them alive for centuries.

"Enough, the both of you," I spoke firmly. "Whatever faults they had they were our allies and have fought with us during the last few years."

Aiden sat back down, sending one last glare at Corrine who stile gave him that icy look.

Ah, Corrine. What had Peter been thinking when he courted her?

I loathed to have the wretch sit at my table. She would have killed her own daughter, Malia if it meant she could reclaim the power she lost when she birthed her. And she would have had Peter, and I not stolen her away as soon as they cut the cord and hidden her away.

Of course the Argents went and did the job for her. We had received reports that the Argents had killed Malia and her adoptive family when Malia transformed when she was thirteen.

Yet one more loss I would make Gerard pay for when the time came.

I only allowed her here because she was the representative of the werecyotes. They did not have alphas like werewolves did, they were mostly made up of packs of families ruled by the elders of their clans. Corrine was one of their most deadly warriors.

"So that is what these are?" Satomi asked. "Sacrifices?"

"Sacrifice is...a strong word. A true sacrifice it to surrender something that has meaning to the one making the offering. The greater the connection the more meaning the sacrifice has. I doubt whoever it is committing these murders has any true value for the lives he or she is taking. But still, taking life and using it in such a way can grant a great a terrible power."

"And do we know who or what is making these sacrifices?"

Deaton sighed. "I believe it is one like me. Not a druid, one who has gone down the dark path. A darach."

"Well they can't be working for Gerard than. Everyone knows that old fuck hates the sparks just as much as he hates the rest of us."

"Gerard Argent does not hate us because of our inhuman nature," Noshiko said. "He hates us because he envies us for our power, our strength. Because he is a man who craves power. And like all men who crave power he fears those who could be stronger than he or oppose him."

"What have the Argents done so far about these murders?" I asked Scott."

"Used it to accuse feral omegas of murder. My contact in the castle says the Argents are well aware that a darach is about. They are investigating peoples homes. Claiming they are looking for shifters when in truth they are looking for any signs of witchcraft."

"Could this darach be working for the Argents?" David asked. "If they killed some of ours surely they are against us."

"The murders have been random. People of both low and noble birth have been killed. Some were Argent supporters. Others were just common folk."

"If a darach is making sacrifices, then it is surely trying to obtain power from the nemeton. If that is the case we need to try to stop it. No human or monster is meant to wield that power," Araya said. "If the darach could kill the demon wolf and two other alphas than their power is already great."

"Can't your emissary just use his magic to find this thing?" Corrine asked me.

"If I could, I would. I am a druid. I have sworn oaths to protect nature and maintain its balance. But the darach is upsetting that balance by needlessly taking life. But if they have the power to kill Deucalion, then they are skilled enough to hide from detection."

Aiden slammed his fist on the table. "We have to avenge them! This is an insult to us! If we allow this darach to murder our own without retribution-"

"We are in the middle of a war with the Argents and prince Derek is still missing. Our manpower is spread thin as it is. We can't waste resources hunting a darach," Noshiko said.

I tried to keep the pain I felt from showing. It has been three long days and still no word from Derek. If he was still in that godforsaken forest than he could be dead or dying. If I could I would brave the fury of those who lived there if it mean bringing my precious boy home.

"We know the Argents have sent troops to patrol around the forest of ash. Which means they think he is in there. Derek was smart to run in there, no Argent would dare set foot in that forest," Peter said.

"We need to send some troops in to find him!" Cora finally spoke, her voice thick with anger but her eyes held a tinge of fear. When she learned Derek was being hunted by Kate she almost ran off to go find Derek herself.

"The forest of ash is not a place for our kind to just go strolling through. Or have you forgotten why it got its name?" Ethan asked.

"Then we send in our human troops!" Cora snapped. "They would have no problem getting in!"

"And what about the gentry?" Ethan fired back, his voice becoming more harsh.

"The creatures that live in the forest are peaceful until they are provoked. I myself spent time among them during the years I trained to become an emissary. There is a hut there where druids stay to learn and practice their craft. I was always treated as an honored guest and even broke bread with my neighbors many times," Deaton responded.

"But this is Derek we're talking about him. We all know his shitty attitude had probably gotten himself turned into a toad or something!"

"Cora," I said sternly. "No one here wants to march in there and find your brother more than I do. If Derek was willing to run in there than he is smart enough to know to keep his temper in check. For now we will monitor the forest and wait for any sign of him."

Cora looked like she wanted to argue, but she merely scowled at the table. Glaring at the part of the map where the forest of ash could be seen.

"As for this darach I am going to have Deaton investigate the deaths of our comrades. I do not like the idea of some evil druid running around killing for power. Make no mistake, whom ever he or she is I will see them punished. Not just for the werewolves they have killed but the humans. Gerad may sit on my throne but the people of Beacon Hills are still mine to protect. Now if there is anything else?"

No one spoke.

"Then let us adjourn."

Slowly everyone left the tent. Cora walked over to me. Before she could even open her mouth, I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry for my outburst mother," she said.

"It's all right my darling," I whispered softly to her.

"Derek could be dead or injured and he's being hunted by that cunt Kate and all I am doing is sitting on my ass!"

I pulled back to look at her. "Derek wouldn't want you rushing into danger to save him Cora."

"Derek would do it for me, or Laura," she replied.

I smiled. "True. And I would be telling him the same thing I am telling you."

"I just wish there was some way we could know if he was okay."

"I know. But there is no way we can find out what is going on in that blasted forest."

"Actually m'lady there is," Scott said. He was the only one still in the tent now.

I smiled softly at him. He didn't need to call me m'lady. Even after he became an alpha. I still remember when he was brought to me. He and the rest of the survivors from his platoon. A bunch of boys barely on the cusp of manhood who had no business fighting in a war.

I clothed them, I helped tend their wounds. Siphoning their pain and helping put healing paste to their injuries. Peter thought I should do to them what Gerard did to our people. Put them in chains and send them to die in the mines.

I firmly reminded Peter these boys were our people. They were born in the time when I reigned and should not be faulted for doing what any common folk would do.

So I gave them a choice. I would give them supplies to return to their home if they chose or even go to another kingdom to live. Hell, I even offered them jewels from my own collection for the journey. Or if they wanted, they could join me and reclaim their homeland and save their family from tyranny.

They all chose to join me, and Scott was one of the few who even requested the bite. The poor boy had weak lungs and should have never been allowed to serve as a warrior. But Gerard cared little for medical conditions.

Scott had risen beyond even my expectations, he rose to his station not by killing another alpha but through his own will. A true alpha.

His ascension had been the motivation our people needed. True alphas were rare, only appearing once every hundred years. And in these dark times such a being was sorely needed. Scott was a symbol to our people, something we all hoped to be. A true noble savage.

"I have a friend who lives in the forest. He might be of help."

"A friend?" I asked.

"My old friend Stiles. He is the son of Noah Stilinski."

"Sheriff Stilinksi's son?" I asked.

He nodded with a smile. "Yes. Noah is my informant in the cities guard. Not long after I was conscripted Stiles was forced to leave the city. He is...special."

"Special?" I asked.

He bit his lip. He looked at us, his expression serious. "I need you to both swear an oath in the name of your family name you will not repeat what I am about to tell you."

Cora and I looked at one another in surprise. Scott had never asked us to make such an oath. He was one of my most trusted men so for him to make such a request could only mean he was serious about his friends safety.

Cora and I both swear to keep what we were about to learn a secret.

"My friend Stiles is a fox spirit of the wood clan. His mother Claudia, Noah's late wife was of the wind clan. Stiles left the kingdom to live in the forest before his nature could be discovered. As far as the Argents are concerned he fled before he could be conscripted. But if they learn Noah married a fox spirit and has a son who is not human, it will be the end of him."

Cora and I were both stunned.

I remember meeting Claudia several times. I often met with Noah to go over security details and any situations that needed my attention. I even invited them to my palace for parties.

Now that I think about it I remember their son. He was a shy little thing, hiding behind his mother and looking at me like I was going to gobble him up.

"We had fox spirits in our kingdom?" Cora asked, looking furious.

Scott gave her a harsh look. "Stiles and his mother never hurt no one Cora."

"Not that you know of Scott. You don't know our history with them!"

I admit I was shocked. The idea a pair of fox spirits had been hiding under my nose was rather unsettling. I grew up hearing the stories of our war with them. It was long before my time but even after all these generations there was still bad blood between our people.

I didn't think any of them would want to live on our lands. I had never persecuted them. The past was the pas,t and I wasn't interested in stirring the pot by bringing up past sins.

I would have to have a talk with Noah when I had the chance. I could not fault him for keeping his family safe, I am sure plenty of other werewolves would have treated Claudia and their son with suspicion and hostility.

But I didn't like being kept in the dark.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Scott is right Cora. I know the spirits have a history for being tricksters. But the war was a long time ago. And if I recall Claudia came from Polska. Am I right Scott?"

He nodded.

"Then she would have no reason to bare us any ill will. I assume Stiles affinity for woods has made him fit in at the forest despite the rowan."

"Yes. He can pass through the barriers and he is friendly with the gentry. I can send a letter to Noah and he can contact Stiles and find out if he knows anything about Derek."

"Why haven't you told us about any of this?" Cora demanded.

"To keep Stiles and his father safe. Stiles doesn't even know I am a werewolf. It pains me to keep him in the dark but I have learned the hard way to keep a secret. Noah and I send coded messages but we know the Argents have code breakers."

"You mentioned an informant in the castle. Who is that?" Cora asked.

I already knew who _she_ was. And if Cora found out I doubt even I could calm her fury.

"Scott does not need to tell us all his secrets in one night dear. I know who _that_ particular informant is." I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Why don't you go speak with Laura. I am sure she is fretting over Derek and could use a sisters ear."

She nodded and walked past Scott, shooting him a scowl.

I sighed. "I apologize for Cora. She and Derek got their fathers temper."

Scott waved his hand. "Suspicion can be good in small doses. If I was in her shoes, I am sure I would be irate as well."

"Irate?" I chuckled. "What a simple term to describe a Hale in a foul mood."

"Talia...I know our people have had bad blood with the fox spirits in the past, but Stiles isn't even related to the spirits that fought in the war."

I felt a sense of pride when he said 'Our People.' It had taken him a long time to accept his lupine nature. Even though he asked for the bite, he was a gentle soul and the predator instincts were difficult for him to adjust to.

"I admit Scott I do have reservations. I have never wished ill on the fox spirits. But if you had been properly schooled in our peoples history, you would understand why Cora and I are shocked to discover not one but two of them were in our lands. I may welcome people from all walks of life but I like to know who and what lives in my territory."

Sadly there had not been much time to sit Scott down and teach him about our peoples history. Most of his time was spent learning to control his instincts and training to fight. We tried to get as many lessons in as we could.

When the war was won, I was going to make sure every wolf bitten during this war received a proper education...no, not just the werewolves. _Every_ child Gerard has denied the truth and knowledge to.

"I understand."

"But I recall you speaking of this...Stiles...many times before. It is clear you care about him."

"He is like my brother. We were the oddballs growing up. We always had each others backs. He is smart, I dare say he could be a help to us. But I would prefer him to stay in the forest where it is safe."

"If Kate Argent is sniffing around looking for my son, then he may already be involved. It is true werewolves and fox spirits don't get along. But we have Noshiko and her folk helping us. I don't see why we shouldn't trust your friend as well."

"Thank you Talia. I will send a message to Noah immediately. I know Derek and I haven't seen eye to eye before but I wish him returned to us safely."

I chuckled. Oh how that was putting it mildly. I wish I had spent more time training Scott but most of my time was spent leading our forces and making sure everyone got along. I had trusted Derek to train Scott, I always had a sense Scott had a lot of potential and I trusted Derek to help him tap into it.

They spent more time arguing and fighting then they did bonding.

"Talia!"

The flap of the tent was pushed aside and Jennifer, Derek's fiance walked in. I waved a hand at Scott and he left me alone with Jennifer.

"Talia, has there been any word of Derek?" She walked over to me, her heartbeat steady but her eyes showed distress.

Jennifer was a druid. She and Derek announced their engagement a few months ago. Truth be told I never thought Derek would ever marry. After what Kate did to him I feared he had closed his heart off forever. But something about Jennifer charmed Derek. They had been courting for little more than a year.

"I am afraid not my dear. But we believe he is still in the forest of ash. The Argents are still patrolling around those woods. We both know they would only dare go near it for a damn good reason."

"I have tried scrying for him. But the magics there are too strong. Even locator spells are useless."

"It is fine. Scott knows of one who lives in the forest who might be off help."

"Really? Who?"

I shook my head. "I cannot say. I trust Scott though and if he says this friend of his could help, then I believe him."

She nodded. "I just want him back Talia. The sooner the better. I can only imagine what he must be going through. All alone with no shelter. Why he must be so afraid!"

* * *

 

**Derek**

I sat comfortably in the bed, reading the book Stiles had given me to help pass the time. The book was written by a man named Gabriel Valack. He had been a spark with powerful mental abilities and studied the supernatural.

He had been a respected member of the scientific community until it was discovered he had been performing inhumane experiments on shifters. They say he even drilled a hole in his head to increase his own power.

_The alpha werewolf with their eyes a fiery red are the leaders of a wolf pack. Their powers are naturally stronger than the average werewolfs. But they are not just important to the species because they are the leaders. They are also necessary for the werewolves procreation. Only the bite from an alpha or a scratch (provided it is deep enough and even then it is rare) can cause a human to become a werewolf. Not only that but alphas always breed werewolves. If a werewolf is injured by an alpha, their injuries heal at a slower rate. This serves two functions. As a way to punish unruly members of the pack, a way to remind them of their place. And also to discourage challengers. It is possible for a beta to beat an alpha in a fight but there are many factors that can determine the outcome. If a beta looses it almost means certain death as the alpha is likely to kill them to keep them from challenging their rule again._

_The beta wolf is the average werewolf. Although their abilities are not as powerful as an alphas they are still considerable when compared to a mere humans. A beta is distinguished from an alpha by their eye color. Typically a beta will have yellow eyes. But should a beta take an innocent life their eyes will turn blue. It is said taking an innocent life causes spiritual damage to one's soul thus this is reflect in their eye color. However blue or yellow when a beta ascends to alpha their eyes will turn red. The only way an beta can become an alpha is if they kill another alpha or if their alpha dies and his or her power is passed to the next in line of succession. In families this is the first born child, while in none-nuclear packs the power will transfer to the highest ranked wolf after the alpha. When betas mate with humans there is a fifty-percent chance the child will be born either a human or a werewolf. Procreating with another beta increases the odds of another werewolf being born but there are times when a human child may be produced._

_The omega wolf is for all intents and purposes a beta werewolf that has either been cast out of their pack for some crime or a survivor from a pack that has been decimated. All their abilities and their physiology is just like that of a betas. Though without the stability of a pack they tend to become more feral and more likely to attack innocent people on the night of a full moon. There are cases where omegas team up to form a pseudo-pack.. These are not true packs because every pack needs an alpha to provide the emotional and mental stability an alpha provides to their kind. Forming a pack can slow the rate of mental decline but it is possible for a omega pack to turn feral._

_The true alpha is a very rare occurrence. Unlike other alphas who get their power through death and murder a true alpha gets his status through their own will. They have abilities more powerful than a typical alphas and if a wolf kills a true alpha they will not inherit their power. However if a true alpha is killed by a beta they bit the power will transfer to their beta. Or if they die through other means the power will only transfer to a werewolf they have made. Because of their rarity and their reputation for being the most moral and virtuous of the werewolves, true alphas are often regarded with a great amount of respect and awe. So great is their power, that with effort they can penetrate a ring of mountain ash. Though this takes a lot out of them and can be fatal._

_The evolved wolf is a werewolf who has managed to learn how to transform themselves fully into a wolf. These beings are almost as rare as the true alpha. In order for the power to be obtained a werewolf (alpha or beta) must be at total harmony with his or her wolf in a way others are not. Because of their perfect balance of instinct, evolved wolves are greatly respected by others of their kind and often sought for console. In a way they are pseudo-alphas. Their abilities are on the same level of that of an alpha, the only thing that separates them is eye color, the ability to transform and of course evolved wolves are not able to turn another with a bite. Interestingly evolved wolves seem to posses the same ability to draw in other werewolves and control them that an alpha does. It is possible for evolved wolves to lead packs of omegas and keep them from de-evolving. In a wolf pack the evolved wolf is always the alphas second. Only the alphas orders and commands succeeds the evolved wolf's. It is possible for an evolved wolf to become an alpha themselves. With the power of an alpha the evolved wolf posses power unseen among their kind. The wolf instincts become even stronger and their abilities are said to be at the same level as a true alphas. Curiously the evolved wolf has a physiology more similar to that of an actual wolf, no doubt a result of being more in tune with their wolf spirit. The females never reach menopause and tend to go into heat during the winter and the males develop a knot during intercourse. And much like an alpha the children produced in a mating are always werewolves._

_Finally, the eternal omega. There is not much to say about these poor, pathetic creatures. The eternal omega is an omega who has lost all higher cognitive functions and has totally given into their feral nature. Joining a pack is out of the question as they will even attack alphas. If by some chance they manage to kill an alpha they will become a feral alpha. Driven only by instinct they will try and form their own pack, even if this means indiscriminately attacking innocent humans. These beings are very rare as both werewolves and Hunters refuse to allow these beings to cause chaos._

The next part of the book spoke about werewolf mutations. What causes them and about deviant strains of lycanthropie where a person is still a werewolf but something about their spiritual self causes their transformation to become twisted and obscene.

He may have been a lunatic but he knew a lot about werewolves. Some of his theories were rather interesting if far-fetched. Why was it always the crazy ones who had the best ideas?

"Damn it all to hell!"

I looked up from my book to see Stiles bang his fist on the table. "Another failure?" I asked.

"Yes and it's pissing me off!" He began to rummage around going through the scrolls and papers he had sat down. "This might have been easier if there wasn't magic involved, but magic always makes things so damn complicated!"

Harry came running up to Stiles holding a brown pouch. He made some grunting sounds, nudging Stiles leg.

"Thanks Harry."

He reached down and took the pouch. He reached in and took two pills and popped them in his mouth and drank from a goblet of water.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Something to help me focus. Ever since I was a kid I have been hyper. My mind just starts racing and it is hard for me to concentrate on one subject."

He rook a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose. I noticed the bruises forming under his eyes and felt a pain of guilt. Stiles only had one bed. He had been sleeping on a small cot, but most of the time he was working, trying to find a cure.

If he was another wolf or someone I was more familiar with I would share the bed with him. Werewolves were more tactile than humans. We didn't fuss over touch like they did. I have shared a bed with many men and women, but only as friends and comrades when beds and cots were sparse and comfort was needed.

But Stiles wasn't part of my pack, I have only known him for three...long days. Our relationship wasn't exactly cordial. My mood wasn't the best right now. I was separated from my pack and wounded and dealing with the aches and pains the poison was giving me and Stiles just got under my skin.

Grateful I was for his help, but by the moon he just wouldn't shut up sometimes!

"You know what we need?" he asked.

"A cure?"

He gave me a dry look. "Well slap my ass, he can actually make a joke."

I gave him a low growl.

"I was going to say you need to get out of this cabin. You have been stuck in here for three days. You must be going stir crazy. I am sure a nice walk in the forest would help you relax a little. Plus to be honest you need a bath, bad."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" I asked indignantly.

"I mean you are rather rank. Bet you haven't had a bath in over a week!"

I raised my arm and smelled my pit. Stiles made a gagging sound and covered his face. "Put that down, I can smell it all the way here!"

I glowered at him. He was right, I was feeling a little stir crazy. I could use a nice walk through the woods...and maybe a bath as well to be honest.

"I'll get you some tonic for the pain and I'll pack us some cloths. There is a river nearby where I go to get cleaned up."

He packed us a couple of bags and gave me some of the tonic (which tasted like overripe onions) and he helped me climb on his horse.

The second I felt the wind on my skin and the earth beneath my feet I instantly felt at ease. I wanted to transform and run around and roll around in the grass but I was still in a bit of pain from the poison.

We were about to pass through a group of rowan trees. Stiles either didn't forgot about their effects on shifters or he wasn't paying attention. Last thing I needed was to be knocked of my ass because of his lack of perception.

"Stiles, look out!" I warned him.

"Relax. Lets us through ladies."

I didn't know who he was talking to, but just as we were about to pass through the rowan I tensed, waiting for the power of the rowan to throw me off Roscoe. (Seriously, who names their horse Roscoe?)

But nothing happened. I stared at the trees in shock and Stiles chuckled at the look of surprise on my face. "It's okay. I am friends with the wood nymphs. They'll lets us pass the barriers."

"I didn't know that was possible," I said.

"Only if the tree has a nymph. Not all the rowan in this forest have nymphs. There is old magic here so a lot of the trees have a spirit."

"Stiles!"

A trio of women were running to us. I knew right away they were not human. They moved a grace and speed that no human had. Their skin was flawless without a single mark or blemish. Their hair long and illustrious.

They were more beautiful than any of the highborn women I have ever met and had an air of sensuality that would make even the most experienced whore envious. I have heard stories of the nymphs beauty. How mortals and gods alike often sought them for pleasures of the flesh and how they were capable of birthing humans and monsters alike.

They danced around us, laughing and giggling. Chanting Stiles name.

"Hey girls," Stiles responded. "Derek, these are Penelope, Pomona and Caissa. Girls, this is Derek."

"Hi Derek," they all said with a dreamy sigh. They stopped circling around me to walk closer.

"Are you feeling better? You poor thing."

"Is Stiles taking good care of you."

"My, those cloths are awfully _tight_ on you."

They all giggled. The cloths I wore were Stiles. They were too small for me, they threatened to rip under the strain of my muscles.

"Come on girls, don't pester the guy. We are on our way to get a bath in the river."

They all jumped up and down and clap their hands happily.

"You're not invited!" Stile snapped, his cheeks turned a little red.

I shot him a look of gratitude and he nodded. The girls all whined and ran off, blowing kisses and winking at me as they left.

"Sorry about them. Nymphs are very susceptible to a pretty face."

"Pretty?" I asked.

He blushed and I felt an odd sense of pleasure at his reaction. We continued on our way. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck as we made our way deeper into the forest. I knew we were being watched. But I couldn't sense who or what it was.

My senses were still dulled by this damn poison! I hated this feeling!

We came across a group of brownies like Harry who were carrying little baskets of laundry.

"Afternoon Mama Hob," Stiles said.

"Hello Stiles. Taking the wolf-man out for a stroll I see," said the woman at the head of the group, at least I think she was a woman.

"Yep, he's been cooked up for too long, needs to stretch his legs."

"Needs a bath to by the smell of him," she replied. She fixed me with a hard look. "You be nice to this boy young man. Harry has told me you been rather snippy with him. I don't know how your mother raised you but when you are someones guest you best be polite."

All the brownies behind her shook their hands at me. I felt like a little pup being scolded by his mother. How was it I, Derek Hale prince of Beacon Hills was being humbled by a foot tall hairy creature.

"Now Mama, go easy on him. He is being hunted by Argents and is poisoned. I think that would put anyone in a mood," Stiles said coming to my defense.

"Aye. Last thing we need is Argents sniffing around the place. Don't worry young wolf. They know better than to come round these parts."

"Are those my cloths," I said noticing what they carried in their baskets.

"Aye, couldn't let fine clothing like that go to waste. Blood can be a bitch to get out. But nothing a brownie can't handle."

They went on their way, making the same grunting sounds Harry made. I had never heard Harry speak English before, I wondered if Mama Hob was the only one who could.

"She's fierce for a little thing," I said.

"Never underestimate a brownie. They may seem harmless but when angered they will mess you up."

I suddenly heard the sounds of pans being played and a group of goat men passed by eyes. Stiles waved to them and they waved back.

"Are those satyrs?"

"No, they are fauns. And don't let them here you call them that!" he warned.

"Why?"

"People confuse satyrs with fauns all the time. Fauns are part goat but satyrs are related to horses. We have satyrs in the forest but they live further north."

"I take it they don't get along?"

"Fauns are peaceful and gentle. Satyrs are sexual deviants who use their magic to lure in women to procreate with. Calling a faun a satyr is like calling a virgin a whore."

"I have heard some unsavory things about satyrs," I commented.

"Oh I am sure you have. Normally I am not one to perpetrate stereotypes but lets just say I am glad I am not a woman. Otherwise I would never leave my house unarmed. If a satyr can't woe a woman with wine or their own natural charms they use their pipes to hypnotize them. Plenty of times a woman has come to close to the satyrs territory and nine months later she is leaving a bundle outside the forest."

"Thats horrible."

He nodded in agreement.

We passed a couple more groups of creatures. They all waved and some stopped to chat with us. They were friendly with Stiles, though some of them treated me a little warily.

We finally came to the river and Stiles helped me off Roscoe. He handed me the soap he had brought and a washcloth and he walked over to the river. He took off his boot and dipped his toe into the river, checking it's temperature.

"It feels nice. Picked a good day to-"

The words died in his mouth when he turned around to look at me and see me void of any clothing. His face turned beet red and he spun back around. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Getting a bath, you did say I smell rank remember?"

"You could have warned me you know! I almost had a damn heart attack!"

I rolled my eyes and made my way to the river. "Humans. You're such prudes. A little skin and you get all flustered."

"It's called decency. Not all of us are comfortable flaunting our privates around for the world to see!"

"I am not flaunting anything. You're just making a big deal out of nothing," I told him.

"Says the guy with a third leg," he muttered.

I didn't even dignify him with an answer. Though I felt a sense of pride. I wasn't vain about how looked, but I wasn't blind either. I knew I was attractive, moon knows I have had many people tell me.

I checked the water and was pleased by its warmth. I waded into the water until it reached my waist. I turned back to see Stiles was waiting by the rivers edge, his back turned to me.

"Well are you going to get in?" I asked.

"What?"

"You said you needed a bath two. This river is more than big enough for the both of us. No sense in waiting until I am done."

He turned his head to look at me. Then he walked over to Roscoe-who was drinking from the river-he grabbed a bag and pulled out a towel and some soap. He undressed but stopped when he saw I was still watching him.

"Do you mind?"

I turned my head. Why had I been staring?

Yes werewolves didn't sweat nudity but that doesn't mean we lacked manners or didn't respect other peoples boundaries. I heard him walk into the river and soon I saw him out of the corner of my eye.

"How are you feeling Derek?" he asked.

"All right. I feel a little fuzzy."

"It's the tonic, since the poison is effecting your healing your more susceptible to drugs and herbs. Which is good I guess because that means the tonic can help ease your pain. Sorry it's taking so long I-"

I lost track of what he was saying. I was too busy staring at his naked chest. Moon this boy was wolf-bait. Everything about his was tantalizing me. That round face and doe eyes, those lips that screamed 'Bite me!' and that mole-dotted skin. That shaggy hair just begging to be pulled and that neck.

By the moon the things I would do to that neck. Hickies, bite marks, beard burn. Just some of the things I would do to it. And his scent. Mmm, I confess laying in his bed wasn't so bad. Surround by the smell of him, lulling me to sleep. And even though his cloths were too small for me I liked knowing his smell was being rubbed into my flesh.

I felt my dick begin to stir between my legs.

Moon what is wrong with me? I am acting like I am a horny teenager again, getting hard over a single attractive person.

I was glad I had my back to Stiles, knowing him he would make some snarky comment like-

"Derek!"

"What?"

Stiles gave me an annoyed look. I have been calling your name for like a minute. What is wrong?"

"Its-just the tonic messing with my head."

I need to get it together. Forgetting the fact Stiles is a stranger I am engaged to Jennifer. Werewolves take their love life very seriously. Jennifer was kind and caring. I never thought I would be so lucky to be able to find love again.

To be honest I had not been interested in her at first. She was beautiful and intelligent but after Kate I could never trust another person with my heart. But somehow Jennifer found her way in. I found myself feeling more and more drawn to her.

One night after I returned from a battle covered in wounds she cared for me and we had sex and after that I just wanted her.

But Stiles was causing a reaction in me that wasn't anything like with Jennifer. It wasn't like with Kate either. Yeah, I had been attracted to Kate. I was young and she was an older gorgeous woman who chose me of all people. I should have been smart but like all young men my dick had a tendency to get me in trouble.

Because of me my family was almost burned to death and the Argents were able to invade our kingdom. The whole war is my fault.

My reaction to Stiles made me feel all the more cautious of him. I don't know why I am acting like this around him. But it can't be natural.

"So, do you have any family?" Stiles asked me.

"Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "Just trying to learn more about you."

"Well don't bother. I won't be here much longer," I bit.

"Jeez, talk about hot and cold."

I fought the urge to say something. I knew if I did it would only turn into one of our sparring sessions.

Instead I decided to turn this conversation around. Maybe try and learn more about him.

"So, are you training to be a druid?" I asked. "All those books and you seem skilled in herbology."

He gave me a scathing look. "You're not going to be here much longer so what does it matter?"

"Just humor me."

"No. I am not a druid. When I first came here the gentry welcomed me. There not so bad. You just got to respect them and their home. They don't live like we do with out homes and huts. I mean if someone came in your place and started wrecking shit wouldn't that piss you off."

_You have no idea._

"This one time I plucked a flower but didn't know it was guarded by a pixie and she damn near bit my finger off."

I couldn't help but chuckle. I had this silly image in my head of Stiles running around trying to fling a pixie off her finger.

"You laugh but let me tell you, pixies are like wasps. They are mean as fuck!"

"So why did you leave the kingdom? If not because you are a druid I assume you are a spark."

"Yes, something like that. I wasn't safe in Beacon Hills anymore. I had to leave my dad behind because if they found out what I really was...well, you know what happens to humans who are related to shifters."

"Yeah, I know."

I had several human family members. But that didn't stop Kate from trying to kill them.

"Grandfather, he is the leader of the forest. He offered me the hut. I found a bunch of books and scrolls there. It helped pass the time. And I was able to learn so much."

"What about your father? What ever happened to him?"

"He is still in Beacon. We speak using codded messages. He visits when he can but he can't stay for long."

"Why don't the two of you just run away to another kingdom. I know that's what many have done."

"Can't afford that. And what would we do? How would we survive. Besides, my dad is important to the people in Beacon. He is one of the few good people left. They need him more than I do."

We were quiet for a few moments.

"You're a very brave man Stiles," I finally said.

"Thanks. I wish there was more I could do. I hate staying here while there is a war going on. But I am not a warrior. I can't fight."

"There is always a need for medics."

He laughed. "I almost puked when I cleaned your wounds. If something like that bothers me what would I do if I saw someone with a severed limb?"

"Pass out. It would be rather shameful."

He splashed me with some water. So naturally I responded in kind. It went back and forth and soon we were circling around one another, laughing as we wildly threw our arms around.

I ignored the little pains I was feeling. I was having too much fun now. All the energy that had been building up was finally getting released and I admit, it was nice just to relax and have someâ€¦.fun.

Got it was hard to even think of the word.

I rushed at Stiles and he let out a scream. I picked him up and hauled him over my shoulder.

"Put me down you giant twat!" he yelled.

"As you wish!"

I fell backward, the water washed over my face. I let go of Stiles and stood back up on my legs. Stiles was coughing and shaking his head. I laughed at him and he gave me a fierce glare. He came at me, arms outstretched to push me back into the water. I caught his arms easily and held him back as he tried to push me under.

This was turning to be less about fun though and more about instinct.

I was a alpha and a evolved wolf like my mother. I evolved some time after I became an alpha. My wolf instincts were stronger than the norm. I was more tactile, instead of hugging or shaking hands I scented, if people stare into my eyes for too long I see that as a challenge.

Right now my instincts were telling me to defeat Stiles. To show him who the dominant one was. What started out as harmless fun had turned into something more avatistic. I couldn't lose to him, I wouldn't! This was more than pride, this was about establishing a pecking order. I had to show the little shit that although he is my caregiver for now, I was still of a higher station than him.

Plus he does look cute when he is frustrated. You should see him, with his face scrunched up and his teeth bared.

"Let me go!" he yelled trying to break free.

"Submit," I replied.

"Never!" he replied.

I pulled his arms up a little higher and leaned forward until our nose were almost touching. My vision turned red and I knew my alpha eyes were showing. "Submit."

I spoke softly, but there was an edge in my voice. The voice of an alpha, a superior being demanding obedience from one of lesser rank. Very rarely do I ever have to grow or roar to make another obey me. All I have to do is flash my eyes or use this same tone.

He stopped fighting, his whole body went limp. Then he turned his head, baring his throat to me. He knew how to appease me, no doubt he learned about werewolf behavior in one of those books of his.

I growled in pleasure at his actions. His submission pleased me. A pecking order had been established and now I had to play my part. I bent my face forward and buried it in his neck. My hearing wasn't as good as it should but at this range I could hear his little heart beat frantically.

I took a deep breath. Fuck his scent! Moon, why did you have to make him smell so divine!

I rubbed my cheek against his neck, he whined a little but I ignored him. I am sure my beard scratched his delicate skin but I needed to scent him. I saw that a rash had developed, I frowned, I hadn't meant to mark him up this bad.

I licked his neck, apologizing for my actions. Bathing him with my tongue. A whine escaped his lips and his scent became more spicy.

_Arousal! He is becoming aroused!_

I felt my fangs try to pop out. I wanted to bite into his neck, not to hurt or punish. But to claim. My mouth opened and just as my blunt human teeth began sharpened and Stiles gasped.

"Derek!"

I snapped my head back to look at him. His face was flush and he was breathing hard.

I let him go and backed away. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and silently chanted the mantra I learned from the book of the five moons.

_Alpha, beta, omega._

_The alpha_ _leads_ _the pack and_ _gives the gift of the moon through the bite._

_The beta defends the pack, serving the alpha working as one for the greater good._

_The omega serves the pack, they find greater meaning in their submission._

_The true alpha gains power through heart and will._

_The evolved beta becomes the wolf through balance._

_The lone omega is a wretched thing, doomed to madness._

_These are the three things that make up a pack. These are the three things that one can become._

_The beta can become an alpha and the alpha can become an omega. All can rise, all can fall._

_Alpha, beta, omega._

It wasn't the most eloquent piece from our holy book. But this was what was drilled into my head since I first learned to read. What I repeated in my head during those days when I first started to shift and needed something to focus on.

I opened my eyes, the world had returned to its regular color. "I am sorry, I-wolf instincts."

"I didn't know you are an alpha," he said.

"Yes. I am sorry for over stepping my bounds. I know we were just fooling around but my instincts were telling me we were having a fight for dominance."

He gave me an exasperated look. "We have a splashing contest and your wolf-y brain tells you to get all brawny?"

"Nothing personal. Just nature taking over."

He rubbed his neck. "It's fine, lets finish up and we'll head back."

He turned his back to me and resumed cleaning himself. I cursed myself for not having better control of my instincts. I hope something like this doesn't happen again.

We dried off and got our cloths back on. Stiles asked me if I wanted to ride Roscoe again but I declined. We walked back to the hut in an uncomfortable silence.

I glanced at Stiles-who was staring ahead, lost in thought- and realized something strange. His neck was still smooth and flawless, but it should still be marked up by my beard.

He must have used his magic to heal himself.

I didn't like the idea of him using magic to remove my marks on him. A part of me wanted to mark him up again. But I quickly pushed those instincts down. I may be an alpha evolved wolf, but I wasn't a savage.

* * *

 

**Stiles**

My God he's a fucking savage!

My neck is still tingling from the sensation of his beard and lips on my flesh. I read werewolves are big on the whole dominance and submission thing and establishing a pecking order but damn!

I only hope his senses were dulled enough that he hadn't been able to sense how turned on I was. God how am I going to be able to be around him now after what just happened.

I had tried not to stare at him back at the river. The image of his naked body was going to be seared into my mind for years. The gods have a cruel sense of humor to make one man so damn perfect.

He was muscular, but overtly so. He was perfectly fit for a man his size. Chis chest and belly were covered in thick black hair and his thigh and legs had a nice batch covering it as well. I didn't think hair could be sexy. But like everything else about Derek it fit him like a glove.

This is ridiculous. I am supposed to be caring for him, helping him heal. Not thinking about his perfect blue and green eyes or the water cascading down his back or about the giant monster co-

"Stiles!"

I jumped. "What?" I asked.

Derek looked at me with an annoyed expression. "I was asking you where you got Roscoe from."

"Oh." I placed my hand on Roscoe's face. "My mom got him for me when I was a young boy. He was just a foiling then. I remember begging my parents to let him sleep inside with us. We fell asleep together by the fire."

Derek smiled, and I felt things in my stomach flutter. Things that shouldn't be _fluttering_ at all.

"You said your father is back in the kingdom. Is your mother still there as well."

I shook my head. "No. She passed away when I was young. A few years after she gave me Roscoe."

"I am sorry. How did it happen?"

That was the question. My mother was a fox spirit so she should have been healthier than any human. But one day her mind just started to shut down. For minutes, then hours, than days she would just become catatonic. Until one day she just didn't wake up ever again.

"Illness," I finally answered.

"I am sorry. I almost lost my family. The Argents almost killed them all."

"I am glad they are all safe. So many families have been torn apart by this war. It pleases me to know at least one is still intact."

Just than something came running out of the bushes and tackled me to the ground. Derek yelled my name and I saw a pair of blue eyes staring down at me before a tongue was lapping at my face.

Derek grabbed my attacked and threw her off me. He roared, his voice resonated deep into the woods. He brought his claws out and his eyes shined with a red light.

The coyote growled at Derek, but kept her distance from him. I had to give her credit, she was brave for being willing to take on an alpha.

"Derek it's okay!" I yelled.

I stood up and grabbed his arm. A dumb move considering he was in alpha mode but I couldn't let him hurt her.

"Okay, she attacked you!"

"She was just playing," I explained. I looked over at the coyote and smiled. "You'd never hurt me, right Malia."

"Malia?"

The coyote began to change, standing up on two legs while her fur vanished. Soon a naked girl with tan skin and brown hair stood before us. She glared at Derek, her lips pulled back in a snarl.

"Malia it's okay, he's a friend," I gently spoke to her. She looked from me to him then back to me.

"Heard the was a werewolf in the forest. Wanted to make sure you were okay, she said.

"Derek this is Malia, she is a friend of mine. She has lived here longer than I have. Sadly since she has spent so much time as a coyote she is a bit wild. I have been trying to help her get in touch with her humans side. She still hasn't learned the value of cloths though."

"I hate them. They are too constraining and they itch," she said.

I looked to Derek to see he was looking at her with a stony expression. "What is your last name?"

She gave him a cool look. I have seen her use that same expression just before she tore into someone. "What's it to you wolf boy?"

"Tate...is it Tate?" he asked.

Her eyes filled with shock. Then anger. "How do you know my name?"

He took a deep breath. "Because, I am your cousin. Derek Hale. Prince of Beacon Hills."

* * *

 

_Suffice to say Derek's revelation was a shock to both Stiles and Malia. They all went to Stiles hut so Derek could explain everything to both of them. He explained about how Talia, his mother had hidden Malia away to protect her from her mother. Corrine, the infamous desert wolf who wanted to kill her to reclaim the power she had lost when she gave birth to Malia._

_Malia explained how she had escaped the Hunters. How they had come for her when she had turned into a coyote when she was thirteen. How they murdered her father, mother and sister under the belief they were all a family of werecoyotes. Malia had fled, remaining in her coyote form because it was easier to deal with the pain as a beast._

_Eventually she had made her way to the forest because it was the only place where the Argents did not dare go. She had taken a liking to Stiles and would bring him dead animals to eat. Stiles figured out she was actually a werecoyote and managed to coax her into returning to her human form and had been trying to help her stay connected to her human half._

_Derek also had to explain to Stiles why he kept his true identity a secret. Stiles was still a bit upset about the deception but begrudgingly admitted he could understand Derek's logic. He was happy Malia was able to find her family, even if it wasn't the one she truly wanted._

_Derek promised he would inform Talia of Malia's survival and that both she and Peter would be delighted. When Malia asked if she could go with him when he left the forest (because she was confident Stiles could cure him) Derek said no. Corrine was with Talia's army and even after all these years her desire for power had not diminished._

_Malia understood. Having spent so long as a beast she thought only with a cold logic._

_Several more days passed, on the night of the full moon Derek and Malia ran around outside Stiles hut. Derek tried to ignore the pain as best he could, even though Malia was a coyote his wolf still recognized her as kin and he was able to take comfort in her presence._

_Malia learned how to siphon pain. A trick her cousin taught her and she used this ability to take Derek's discomfort. He was thankful, as it meant he didn't have to rely so much on Stiles tonics._

_Stiles continued to try and figure out how to cure Derek, but he was making little progress. With each passing day he feared he might not be able to save Derek. The Argents were still patrolling around the forest. The other gentry reported their movements._

_Things were tense in the woods now. Some were starting to wonder if maybe they should have left Derek outside their home for the Argents to find._

_While the trio continued on in the forest Scott was making his way to his tent to relax. He had received a letter from Allison and wished to share it with someone dear to both him and her._

 

**Scott**

I sighed to myself as I pushed the flap of my tent open.

I walked in, even though it was dark I could see perfectly. One of the many advantages of being a werewolf: Nightvision!

Since I was an alpha, I had a much bigger tent than most. But I was not alone. Isaac laid on my bed, the sheets were pulled up to his waist. He didn't have a shirt on and was snoring softly. He had grown out his hair, I loved how the blonde curls were splayed around his face.

He looked so peaceful, like an angel fallen to earth. I hated to wake him, but I know he would be mad if I didn't show him the letter as soon as it arrived. I took off my sword and armor first until I was only wearing my cotton pants. I walked over and sat down on the bed, bending down to kiss his cheek.

"Wake up Isaac," I whispered.

He began to stir, stretching his arms and flexing his muscles in a delicious display. He cracked open his eye and smiled. "Hey Scott."

I held up the envelope. "She sent a letter."

His eyes widened, and he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and staring at me with so much excitement his eyes glowed like yellow stars in the darkness. I handed him the envelope, and he used his claws to open it up and pull out the paper.

We both took in a deep breath as her scent wafted from the paper. Isaac held it close to his face and took a long drag of air.

"I smell her," he whined.

"Read it to me."

I leaned back against the head bored, Isaac moved so he was resting his head on my shoulder and he began to read.

"To my beloveds, I hope this letter finds you well. I apologize for not writing you sooner but I have eyes on me and it is not easy to escape from their gaze. My grandfather is not totally convinced of my dedication to _his cause_. I wish I could kill him myself and end this terrible war. I know this sounds heartless, but any affection I once had for him is long gone. I see him now for the cruel and evil man he is. A disgrace to my family name he is and when he is dead, I will not mourn his passing.

"I will have much work to do when he is gone. Once the Argent name stood for something. We had honor and respect. But he has turned it into something foul. The only comfort I take is knowing I will one day have you both in my arms again.

"You will be pleased to know my aunt has yet to capture Derek. She is obsessed with bringing him down. It sickens me to know how she used him. Yet another family member I loved who hurt me. Who shamed me. My father is the only one I can count on. And though he is still furious of our relationship I care not. Most girls are luck to find one true love, but I have found two.

"Scott my dearest I hope you are taking good care of our Isaac. I keep these papers in my dress, hoping my scent will rub off on them to provide you both a small comfort. Just imagine the paper you hold now, pressed close to my flesh. Know that when I wear it I think of the both of you.

"Isaac, I am sure you are hurting from our separation my love. But know it will be over soon and the three of us will be a family. Just like I promised. Keep an eye on our Scott. He is a good man but sometimes he lets his emotions cloud his judgment.

"Sadly I have nothing new to report. Gerard is gathering his forces. He is up to something but I do not know what. I don't know if he is planning an attack or simply strengthening the cities defenses. Have heart, soon this will all be over and once I have you both back, I swear on my honor we will never be separated again. I am a huntress so don't think you have lost me just yet. With much lover, Allison."

A small sob escaped his lips. I placed my hand on top of his head and petted him. I kissed his forehead. "I wish we had taken her with us when we had the chance. I hate the fact she is there. I don't care if she is feeding us useful information. I know I am selfish but is Gerard finds out she is helping us I know he won't hesitate to hurt her."

"Allison can take care of herself. Trust me, I underestimated her plenty of times."

I never thought I would have two lovers at the same time. I had met Allison when I was still a human. I got a job working at the palace. The pay was very good and I could send some to my mom to help her take care of herself and still have a little to spend for myself

I had always admired her for her strength and skill. I could tell she was lonely. She didn't have many friends and the girls that claimed her friendship were only a bunch of sycophants trying to kiss up to the Argent heir.

She took an interest in me, soon I found myself spending more time with her when she trained with her bow. That was when we felt the connection, when she had me try to fire an arrow, I didn't even hit the target. She had stood behind me and placed her arms over me, adjusting my stance and moving my arms.

I hit the target right at its center. We both laughed and looked into each others eyes and the rest was history. Her family wasn't too happy about her having a tryst with a mere servant. But that didn't stop us. We were in love.

Then I got conscripted and I was taken in by the Hales. I feared I would never see her again.

Becoming a werewolf was tough. I had chosen the bite, but the instincts were difficult for me to accept. I am not a man of violence. Never have been. But the blood lust was stronger than I could have imagined and life wasn't easy in the Hale army.

Werewolves by their nature are territorial. It was always difficult for any pack when a new addition was made. Much like their animal kin werewolves have a hierarchy that is earned in combat. If you want to be the top dog you have to fight for it.

I tried to keep my nose down and focus more on the training. To learn how to control my instincts and hone my new skills. Talia had assigned Derek to be my teacher and there were times when I seriously wanted to claw his face of.

Derek was harsh. He did not coddle or mother his troops. He was a bit softer with the humans than he was with the wolves. They couldn't heal like a shifter so he had to pull his punches with them. I myself had suffered injuries because of him.

One day during practice I had watched him break Isaac's arm when he complained about how rough the training was. I had snapped and attacked him. He beat the hell out of me and when he demanded to know why I had attacked a superior officer I yelled at him that he may be an alpha but he was a terrible person and a bully.

I even dared say he was no better than Gerard Argent for what he did to Isaac. No one dared question Gerard for fear of the repercussions. I told him just because shifters healed faster than humans didn't give him the right to torture us.

I seriously thought I was going to die right then. But instead he grabbed me by the shoulders and hugged me. To be honest, I think I would have preferred him to hit me, at least I had been expecting that.

He even apologized to Isaac and the rest of us for his harsh treatment. After that days he became a bit more understanding and patient with us.

Isaac as it turns out was bitten by Derek. He had been one of the many young men to be conscripted and sent to fight. Derek had bitten him during one of the battles between the Argent and Hale forces. Derek was still new to being an alpha and when Isaac surrendered he accepted him as his first beta.

Derek had the smallest pack in the whole army, it was Isaac, Boyd and Erica. Boyd and Erica were mates. Boyd was Derek's second and Isaac was like the little brother, even though he was Derek's first beta.

Isaac invited me to spend more time with him and his pack, I spent most of my time training with them. I soon called them my friends, telling them of my life before and of my mother, who was a healer. My quarky best friend Stiles and even of Allison.

I bonded with Isaac the quickest. We soon became bunk mates, sharing a cot and fighting together on the field. Watching each others backs. But over time our feelings for one another became more complex. I still loved Allison, but I knew we could never be together because I was a werewolf and she an Argent.

There was a part of me that was attracted to Isaac. The way he smiled, how he could fight so fiercely yet could only sleep peacefully when I was holding him in my arms. How he loved to knit and was always making scarffs for me and his pack.

He acted big and bad in front of others, but I knew he had a soft side. When he wasn't training he was working with the children in the camp. Orphans or kids who had parents in the Hale army. He watched out for them, helped feed and cloth them, would read to them and helped teach them.

Isaac had been abused by his father. Being conscripted had been a blessing for him because it meant he was able to escape his dad. Isaac told me of the things that had been done to him. I understood why he could be so prickly at times. Even to me.

I wanted to wrap him in my arms and keep him safe from the world. I wanted to hunt his father down and beat him with a whip for the pain he caused Isaac.

Our attraction to one another got to the point where Derek sat us down and gave us the werewolf equivalent of the birds and the bees talk. He also told me he had his permission to court Isaac, but he also knew of my lingering attraction to Allison.

My heart was being pulled in two different directions and I didn't know what to do.

Then Isaac had been captured during a battle and sent to the kingdom to be interrogated. Both Derek and his mother had to bind me in chains to keep me from going after him. I knew what horrors the Argents were capable of and despaired at the thought of Isaac suffering like that.

Derek held me as I wept, both us comforted each other. Derek was not one for showing emotions unless it was anger. But he did love Isaac, he was like his first born son.

Than, months after he was presumed dead my Isaac returned to me. By that time I had already become a true alpha. Boy was he surprised to see me with red eyes.

He tried to explain how he escaped, that it was Allison and her father who helped him. That they were secretly acting against Gerard and his allies from the inside. People doubted his words. Some believed him to be a traitor. Thinking he had been broken by the Argents.

Isaac demanded his mind be read to prove the truth of his words. Talia trusted Isaac but knew the rest of her allies wouldn't unless she read his mind. She confirmed his story and was even able to pass on secrets from Chris and Allison that allowed us to raid some of the Argents labor camps and free their prisoners.

Later that night Talia had called me to her tent. Isaac had been there and Talia explained she had something to show me. Using her claws she showed me the memories she had pulled from Isaac.

Isaac had prepared himself for torture, but instead he got something very different. Christ took custody of Isaac and supposedly had Allison be the one to get any info from Isaac. Part of her Hunter training he had said. But instead of torture Isaac was treated more like a pampered prisoner.

Allison would bring him his food and they would eat together and they would talk about the war and other things. She was happy to know I was still alive but didn't care if I was a werewolf. She still loved me.

Isaac hadn't told her about the two of us. Over time Allison spent more time with him and they began to develop feelings for one another. I saw images of her holding him in her arms, singing softly to him. The two of them talking while he combed her hair. Isaac throwing a fist at her, but she easily dodged it and flipped him over her back.

All that time I thought he was being hurt and he was having a damn vacation.

Allison and Chris faked his death. They used the body of a werewolf who was similar to Isaac and claimed Allison had gotten sloppy and accidentally killed Isaac. They had dressed him in Argent armor and helped him escape the castle.

Allison told him how to contact her. How _I_ could contact her. She kissed him and sent him on his way.

And that was how I found myself with not one mate but two.

"I hate this. I hate not having her here and I hate not knowing if Derek is okay!" he growled.

"I sent word to Noah, I am sure Stiles will have gotten his letter asking about Derek. Look on the bright side, Derek isn't dead. We know that much."

Since Derek was an alpha, his death would transfer his power to one of his betas. Erica and Isaac believed Boyd would be the one to inherit the role. He was Derek's right-hand man. Even though he was the third person Derek bit.

"I just want this war to be over. I am tired of having to move around all the time. I am tired of having to fight young men who barely know how to use a sword. I am tired of my friends being hunted down like animals. I am tired of hearing children cry out for their parents."

I pulled him in close and kissed him on his face. "We're getting closer. Soon Gerard will go down and Talia will be back on the throne."

"I know. The only good thing about this war is it brought me you and Allison.." we sat there quietly in the dark for a few moments. "Hey Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"When the war is over, I want to open an orphanage."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. When the war is over there are going to be a lot of kids who need to be cared for. I want there to be a place for them to."

"That would be great!"

"Do you think Allison would like that?"

"Of course. Allison will do everything she can to reverse the damage her grandfather has caused. Helping orphans would make her happy."

"I know it will be a lot of work. Especially when you and Allison have kids of your own. But someone needs to make sure the children are kept safe. I want to make sure that they are kept safe and find homes with people that actually care for them."

"Isaac, that is wonderful you want to do this. But what did you mean when Allison and I have kids?"

He shrugged. "Well it's not like I can get pregnant."

"But, Allison can."

"Scott, she is your mate."

"So are you."

"Yeah but it is different."

"What do you mean?"

I was generally confused by what he was saying. We had touched upon the subject of family in our notes. It would be at a later time after the war was over and things were peaceful. But the way Isaac talked was like he would never have kids.

"Scott, I am like your mistress. Allison may be human but she is a woman and a warrior and I am just a low ranked wolf. You're an alpha, you need to breed."

"Isaac, you make it sound like Allison wouldn't be willing to have your kids."

He tensed and gave me a serious look. "That can never happen."

I frowned. "Why not."

"Scott, you may be a true alpha but when people find out you are mated with an Argent there will be some serious backlash. Having me as your third might help a little but if Allison and I have kids-"

I stopped him. "I don't get any of this Isaac. Why would it be such a bad thing for you to have kids with Allison. We are in love with each other."

He sighed. "Oh Scott. Allison is right. You really are too pure of heart." He moved so he sat in front of me, resting on his legs. "Okay. So as you know werewolves are complicated. Our customs reflect both our human and wolf natures. We form very strong bonds, especially romantic ones. But despite what the old myths say we don't necessarily mate for life. If a wolf loses his mate he can find another one."

"Thats what true wolves do. They form monogamous pairings but if one dies the other will find another mate," I said.

Isaac nodded, I could tell he was pleased I knew this. "Same thing with humans."

"I still don't understand Isaac."

He waved his hand. "I am getting there. As you know many of the packs allied to Talia practice the old ways of our kind."

"Like the twins?"

Isaac looked like someone had force fed him a lemon. "Yeah...them. They follow the way of the tooth and claw. Survival of the fittest and taking what you want, even if it's by force. Some of the packs are not that old fashioned but many of them still practice certain traditions. Like the right of the harvest moon."

"Isn't that like the right of the blood moon?"

I was not entirely unschooled in werewolf history and culture. I tried to learn as much as I could but between fighting in this war and helping out around the cam I had little time.

The right of the blood moon is a practice where werewolves give in to their murderous impulses. Entire packs would wage a bloody war on one another. Not for food or territory but simply for the thrill of death and murder. The winners of these bloody brawls were allowed the spoils of their victims property. That could include his or her family.

It was a practice That had been outlawed by the Hales a long time ago. Instead they had a competitions where werewolves would fight in the royal courtyard for the whole kingdom to witness.

"Yes. The right of the harvest moon is a custom which deals with the breeding rights in a pack. In the olden days only the alpha and their mate would procreate. The others had to ask the alphas permission or in others cases the alpha would breed with whomever they chose. It didn't matter of the beta had a mate or not. Kind of like how the human kings would sleep with a bride on the night of her marriage. The harvest moon tradition was basically gives the alpha the right to as many sexual partners he or she wants. It was also meant to inspire betas to strive to become alphas themselves. Not just for strength but to earn the right to have their own kids."

I frowned as he explained. "That sounds horrid and sleazy."

Isaac nodded. "The Hales and many other nearby packs follow the book of the five moons which in truth is a more up-to-date volume of the tooth and claw belief only a lot more civilized. But other packs like the twins are old school. My point being, since you are an alpha you have the right to as many lovers as you want. But since I am a male and of lower rank if I have kids with Allison than in the eyes of the other packs it would be like a mans mistress having relations with his wife."

"And why are you the mistress in this relationship?" I asked, feeling a tinge of anger. "Who is to say we can't all be equals in our relationship?"

"Allison is of noble birth and you are the true alpha. I am the lowest ranked wolf in Derek's pack and have nothing worth to my name."

He said it so plainly. As if there wasn't anything wrong with this line of thinking.

"We are all equals Isaac. You are m lover and soon you will be my husband. Allison's husband. We will share the same home, the same bed and when the day comes we will share the same children."

He shook his head. "No, I won't do that to you or Allison. Your status gives you some respect among the other packs but many of them see you as weak. Taking me on as your lover gained you some popularity because the others see it as you using your right of the harvest moon. But when you introduce her as your mate there will be an outcry. Many will challenge you. I won't risk you or her. I am happy being considered your lover. As long as I am with the two of you I don't care what others call me. You and Allison are my home and I won't put it in jeopardy."

"Oh Isaac, my sweet little love. Let me make something very clear."

I pushed him back and crawled over him before he could react. I grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head. He let out a whimper, but not of fear.

"I don't care what the other packs think. I don't care if they follow some stupid archaic laws. You are mine. Allison is mine. And I belong to the both of you. I am going to marry you both at the same time. I am going to make love to you both at the same time. I am going to read stories to _our_ children. Boys with my crooked jaw and Allison's long hair and little girls with curly blonde hair and their mothers beautiful eyes."

I thrust my groin shallowly against his. Soliciting a moan from him.

"Submit," I growled softly to him.

He bared his throat to me and I bit into his neck enough to draw a little blood. He writhed beneath me. I could taste his joy mixed with his essence. "Scott!" he moaned.

I kissed and licked at his wound. The sounds he made made my dick harden like iron. "So good Isaac, my love. My mate."

I dragged my cock against his, the bed creaked at our ministrations.

"Scott, I'm going to-"

"Do it, cum for me!" I ordered.

I rutted against him harder and faster, it would have felt better without our trousers on and a little oil but we were too blessed out to care.

He threw his head back and cried out as his body shuddered. His teeth dug into my shoulder and I howled in pleasure. I was sure the others outside could hear us, even without their hearing. We were not quit lovers.

Why should I be quiet? I had nothing to be ashamed of. Neither did he. I wanted everyone to know Isaac was mine. That I had claimed him for myself.

He let go and I took a moment to look at him. God he looked so beautiful like this, his flesh flush and that wonderful blissed out expression on his face. My mark sat proudly for all to see on his neck. I touched it with my fingertips. It would take a day or two to heal but I knew he would flaunt it for everyone to see.

I walked over and grabbed a basin of water and a washcloth. I took of my dirty pants and went over to the bed. I unlaced his trouser and pulled them off and began to clean him with the wet cloth.

I loved moments like these, just the two of us. No one else to bother us. No stupid alphas leering at us with their judgmental looks or their rude comments about how I found myself good little bitch.

Aiden had once told me if I tired of Isaac to throw him to Aiden's betas as they needed some fresh meat. I sent him back to his brother with a broken arm and four broken ribs.

I wish Allison was here. She would be petting Isaac's hair now, kissing his cheeks and telling him how beautiful he was while he purred in happiness.

_Soon, we'll be together soon_ I reminded myself.

Once I finished cleaning him I wiped myself free of my spent seed and we got under the covers. Isaac was taller than me but he always was the little spoon.

Hopefully the war would be over very soon. I wanted my mate. I wanted my mother. I wanted my best friend back. My pack was too fractured, I needed to fix it. I needed to make it whole again.

I would get Stiles out of that forest and we would return home, not as boys but men. Isaac would open his orphanage and Allison and I would go there after a hard day of dealing with pack and Hunter politics to see our beloved cooking dinner while Stiles played with some of the children and my mom read some others a story from a book she used to read to me.

Gerard had taken so much from us all, but I would be damned if I let him take this away from me.

* * *

 

**Stiles**

"Look I like Davis's works. But the man is clearly using queer-baiting," I said.

Derek frowned at me. "What on earth does that even mean?"

We were talking about a book series by J. Davis. A man who wrote a series of books detailing a young group of teens adventures with the paranormal. I had some of his work and I had been delighted to learn that Derek had read the series as well.

We have been spending a lot of our time talking about books. Derek loved poetry, I could never get into the stuff myself. I always thought was rather flowery and too much symbolism. Truth be told I was shocked he liked to read at all, he looked like the kind of guy who would only read a book of it had pictures of weapons or bloody battles.

"It means when someone uses one or more pairs in their works and deliberately writes it so it seems the two have the potential to become lovers but they never do. Simply to bait people who wish to see a gay couple and get them to read their work."

"I have read the entire series and have never once seen any evidence of a romantic connection between those two."

I threw my hands up. "Are you kidding me! The sexual tension between them is so thick I could cut it with a butter knife!"

He crossed his arms over his chest and gave me a disbelieving look as if to say "Prove it."

"Okay, Tyler is always slamming Dylan against walls."

"Because Dylan is a loud-mouthed little shit and Tyler has a short temper."

"What about that time Dylan kept Tyler afloat in that pool for two hours!"

"What was he supposed to do, let him drawn?"

"For two hours!" I argued.

"You also forget they were being attacked by a kanima, no way would Dylan have stood a chance against it. Keeping Tyler alive also saved his life."

"Oh, what about when Tyler was forced to kill his own beta and he placed his hand on Tylers shoulder?"

"It's called comfort. Anyone could see Tyler was in deep pain. Dylan was just being a human being and trying to lend his support."

"Oh my God man, how can you ignore the obvious signs!" I demanded. "What about when Tyler had that hallucination, and he was talking to Dylan! Of all the people he could have dreamed about why Dylan?"

"Because Dylan had just been possessed by an evil spirit and would be a bit of an expert on dreams and possessions."

"But-"

"If you are only reading the series for a make-believe relationship than you shouldn't be reading it all. The story needs plot, characterization and development. Not just romance."

"I am not just reading it for a very-obvious-ship. I am reading it because I enjoy the plot and the charterers journey."

"And yet every time we talk about the works of Davis all you can talk about are Dylan and Tyler," he rolled his eyes.

"They are beautiful together and Davis needs to stop screwing with his fans and make them confess their feelings for one another!"

"Or maybe you need to read less into things."

"Of course you would say that. You don't have a romantic bone in your body. You can't see these things like I do."

"I would much rather _not_ take offense to none-existent issues."

I grumbled and sat down next to him to inspect his injuries. Lifting up the rag I bit my lip.

The poison was still spreading. Every day I tried a new tonic, every day was just another bitter disappointment. It has been three weeks since Derek first came to the forest and I was no closer to finding a cure for him.

"It's getting worse huh?" he asked, seeing the look on my face.

"I am sorry, I have mixed dozens of different aconite solutions but none of them are working."

He was quiet for a moment. When he next spoke there was a note of finality in his voice that I did not care to hear. "Perhaps you should send a message to your father. If a cure can't be found maybe I should make my peace with my fate."

My dad had sent me a codded letter a few days ago. Asking me if I had found any strangers wandering around the forest. He told about Derek having been attacked by the Argents and most likely wounded.

I had replied that Derek was in my care and was poisoned by a strange mixture the Argents was using. I also told him of its mystical properties.

"I am not giving up yet Derek, and neither are you," I told him firmly. "You are the royal prince of Beacon Hills. You're people and your family need you. So don't you dare give up."

He smiled sadly. "If you knew the man I truly was you would not be so kind to me."

"I happen to be a good judge of character thank you."

He was quite as I changed his bandages. He watched me with an intensity that reminded me of that day at the river. It made me shiver. Feeling his gaze on me.

The atmosphere between us was no more relaxed and yet had a new kind of tension. I couldn't figure it out exactly. Instead of sleeping on the cot I shared the bed with Derek. It was big enough for the two of us and Derek said he was tired of me tossing and turning trying to get comfortable, it kept him awake.

I would wake up with Derek cuddled close to me and I admit it was nice to be close to someone again. And seeing his peaceful expression instead of his usual scowl was nice to. I don't get how he can look so grumpy when he was awake but look so beautiful when he slumbered.

Sometimes Malia would join us in her coyote form, sleeping at the end of the bed. It was a pleasant experience for the three of us. We were like a pack. I would wake up and Derek would rub his cheek against mine. I had to give him a shave because I was tired of his course hairs cutting into my flesh.

I had been surprised when he agreed to it. He put a lot of trust in me by trusting me with a sharp blade against his neck.

I would cook us breakfast and after we ate, I would redress his wounds and continue to work on finding a cure. Derek would either read one of the many books in the hut or he would go outside if Malia was visiting so they could have some family time together.

Malia wanted to know more about her real father, Peter and even her mother. She never knew she was adopted, the Tates had died before they could tell her. But they had loved her like she was of their own blood and she longed for the day when the Argents would pay for their crimes.

Sometimes we would be visited by the other gentry. Even Grandfather came to visit a few times to check on Derek's progress. I tried to get him to help more, but he still seemed sure I was close to finding a cure.

"Stiles, do you believe in the afterlife?" Derek suddenly asked.

I stopped working to look up at him from the table. "You mean like...after we die there is another world?"

He nodded.

"I...I like to think. I mean if there is one thing every religion in the world can agree on is that there is some life after this."

"We believe when a wolf dies their spirit rises up to the heavens to join Mother Moon. That's why there are stars, they are the souls of werewolves who have died."

"I have read stores about werewolf lore. Some of it is rather beautiful."

"I don't think the Moon would want me by her side."

I chuckled. "Just because you are a bit grumpy doesn't mean-"

"My eyes were blue before I became an alpha."

I froze. Blue eyes. The only way a werewolf had blue eyes is if they had taken an innocent life. Derek could be a jerk...but a killer?

"I see you know what this means. May I ask you a favor? If these are to be my final days would you grant me the right of confession?"

"I didn't think werewolves practiced that."

He smiled, but there was no humor in it. "We don't."

I stood up and walked over to him. "I'll tell you my sins if you tell me yours."

"There was a girl I loved. Her name was Paige. She was gifted with the cello. She could make such beautiful music. I first met her while she practiced in the castle garden. Her mother was a maid. I was young and full of myself. I enjoyed the popularity my bloodline and good looks brought me. But Paige wasn't like the others. She didn't smile when she saw me nor did she fall to her knees at my glory. Perhaps that was why I took an interest in her. I thought I could woe her like I did so many others."

"You thought you were a player huh?"

He smiled again but this time there was some warmth to it. "Oh I was a player all right. But Paige was far too smart and classy to fall for my stupidity. I soon became enamored with her, in my pursuit of her affections I learned to temper my behavior and become more mature. We became lovers and I thought we were meant to be."

"What happened?"

I knew this didn't have a happy ending. Never once had Derek mentioned this girl. And the way he spoke of her was the same tone my dad and I used when we spoke of mother.

"She was poisoned. It was slow and painful. My mother tried giving her the bite but there was mountain ash mixed into it. By the time it would be out of her system she would have died and it was a terrible death. I held her in my arms and she begged me to end her suffering. I loved her. But I couldn't let her end like that so I murdered her."

"Oh Derek, I am so sorry. My mother...she died slow to. She became sick in the mind. hallucinate and lose her memory. She even thought I was a monster trying to kill her and attacked me."

"By the Moon," he gasped.

"I know she wasn't in her right mind. But when you're a kid and your mother is screaming at you it-it hurts." I took a deep breath and wiped away the tear that started to fall down my face. "But you did what you had to for Paige. You are right, no one should die like that."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "That is not my true crime Stiles. After she died, I was a mess. I hardly left my room and stopped talking to most of my family. I was like a zombie. I went through the motions of life but had no true meaning to live any more. Then one day I met a woman. She was a little older than me but very beautiful. She was a new servant and I shamefully admit I found comfort in her arms and in her body. I slowly began to open up to her. Trusting her with my dreams, my fears. She was a comfort, something to ease the pain. That woman was Kate Argent."

Silence filled the hut. Even Harry-who had been dusting the floor-was quiet.

Derek continued. "She had come to spy on us. And she used to me to get secret knowledge. About the catacombs beneath the castle that were in place in case of an invasion. Of the secret rooms and where we all slept.." He looked at me, his eyes filled with tears. "Do you see now Stiles? I am a murder and a traitor. I killed my beloved and sold out my family and kingdom to some harlot. We are at war because of me. All the people who have died. All the families torn apart because of me."

I was in shock. I knew the Argents had somehow invaded the castle. But I never knew how they had managed to get in. There was always the rumors of a traitor amongst the Hales or a spy that had discovered their secrets.

I could feel my hands shaking as I grabbed his. His hands were bigger than mine, yet they felt so small as I held him. I stared at his face, his gaze was averted from me.

"Look at me," I demanded, my voice firm.

He turned to lock eyes with me and I could see the guilt in his gaze.

"I had to leave my home and my father. I lost my best friend and may lose my father. So I want you to listen well Derek Hale, prince of Beacon Hills. I forgive you."

His eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"I forgive you. If that is some small comfort to you than I am glad."

"Stiles...I...it's like you said. All this. The war, your banishment. It's because of me. If I hadn't been a fool than none of this would have happened. You should want me dead."

"I want many things in life Derek. My mother, alive and healthy. My friend safe, my kingdom at peace. The Argents brought to justice. Your life isn't on the list."

"How can you say that, after what I just told you?"

"Because you are not the first man to have been seduced by a woman. And like I said, I am a good judge of character. I think I understand better now why you are the way you are. I can only imagine the guilt you have carried with you all these years. How it must have eaten you up. You are just as much a victim in all this as me or anyone else Derek. I forgive you and I hope you can learn to forgive yourself."

He brought my hands up to his face, placing them on his forehead. "Thank you."

I leaned forward and hugged him. He cried into my shoulder and I hugged him tight. I heard the sound of a nose being blown and craned my head to see Harry with a white hanky blowing his nose.

Derek and I could not help but laugh at the sound Harry made. It was rather comical.

And right now we could both use a little humor.

* * *

 

_While Stiles and Derek had their moment of confession and forgiveness Allison was facing a dilemma back at the castle in Beacon Hills. Despite her and her fathers careful maneuvering their true allegiance had been discovered and both were captured and now faced Gerard in the throne room._

 

**Allison**

Dad and I were forced to our knees. Our bodies burned by the chains which bound us. Gerard stared at us coldly from his throne.

_Not his throne!_ I reminded myself.

"My own blood, Hale sympathizers!" he spat at us.

"You say that like it is something to be ashamed of," I spat back.

"Watch your tone young lady," Kate said. She stood by Gerard, glaring down at us. Betrayal and fury shined from her eyes.

"Go to hell!"

"Allison," dad warned me.

"You are both monsters!" I yelled. "You plotted against the Hales and for what? This kingdom was peaceful and the Hales were kind and just rulers. But you usurped their rule and have brought nothing but war and pain to the people of these lands. And for what?"

"We are Hunters, we hunt-"

"We hunt those who hunt us," dad spoke glaring at his sister. "But we have a code. And you both violated it."

"We did what we had to do. This kingdom was a breeding ground for monsters. They may have acted like civilized beings but sooner or later they would have turned on the rest of us!" Kate argued.

"Lies!" I yelled. "You seduced a young boy. You tried to burn a family of humans and werewolves to death. To think I ever thought of you as something like a sister."

Something like hurt flashed in her eyes. "Allison!"

"Enough!" Gerard yelled standing up. "I am the king of these lands now and I am the leader of this family."

"The Argents have always been led by women, father. And for good reason," dad said.

Gerard sneered. "It's time men took a more active role in this family. We let the women lead for too long, making us soft."

"Soft doesn't mean weak. You are a liar and a hypocrite, you hide behind the illusion of righteousness. Even the Calveras can see that as can the other Hunter clans aligned with Talia."

"They are all traitors and will be dealt with once we deal with the Hales," Kate said.

"The war is over. You've lost too many resources and made too many enemies. If you surrender now, the Hales may let you live. In their dungeons."

Gerard smiled, and I felt something cold in my stomach. "This war will end very soon son. Too bad the both of you chose the wrong side." he turned to look at the guards. "Take my son to the dungeons and my errant granddaughter to the tower with her friend."

I called for my dad when the guards began to drag us apart. "This isn't over Gerard! You are a curse upon our family name. Marie-Jean weeps for the horrors you have unleashed!"

I kicked and screamed as they dragged me to Lydia's tower. My one sole comfort was that I would be locked away with my dear friend.

The guards threw me in her room, they knew better than to take off the manacles I wore. I heard the door lock behind me and stood up. Lydia came rushing over to me. Her face distressed.

"Oh no, Allison!" she cried.

"I am sorry Lydia. So sorry."

She hugged me. "It's okay."

Lydia was a banshee. The only reason she was alive was because Gerard found her powers useful and because the Martins were a powerful family. Killing her would only anger the other nobles.

She had been engaged to Jackson Whittemore, he had died trying to save her from the tower.

"Listen, something terrible is about to happen."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can sense it. Death is coming. Lots of it. There will be a terrible battle. I can hear the sounds of swords clashing and people dying."

"Gerard has been gathering his forces. I believed he meant to attack the Hales."

Lydia shook her head. "Oh sweetie, it is so much worse than that. He isn't just going to attack the Hales. He's going to the forest."

"What?"

She led me over to her table where she drew her pictures. Many of them depicted terrible deaths.

"I think it's all connected. The invasion, the murders, the forest, your grandfather."

"What does Gerard have to do with the murders. It is a darach committing them."

"I have been having dreams...visions," she explained. "Gerard is dying Allison. He has been sick for a few years now. I can sense it on him. The darach has been keeping him alive with her magic. Using the power from the sacrifices to keep him alive."

"Damn him," I looked as some of Lydia's drawings. Many of them showed a dark figure with a deformed face. "I wouldn't think Gerard would work with a druid, let alone a darach."

"We both know Gerard will use the supernatural to his own advantage," she said with a stony expression.

"Lydia how long have you known he was dying?" I asked.

"Long enough your aunt threatened to flay me alive if I told you or your father. But now that we are approaching the end game it doesn't matter." She handed me a picture of a tree with long spider-leg like branches. "I drew this earlier today."

"It's a tree."

She turned the picture upside down. Instead of a tree I was staring at a stump with long roots. "No, it's the nemeton. A long time ago some idiot decided to chop it down. Calamity struck the land. Earthquakes, floods, disease. The Hales brought peace and order and become the rulers of the land. The darach has been making sacrifices to it. She draws power from it. The stronger it gets the more power she gets. She has convinced Gerard the only way he can survive and rule the land is with the nemeton."

"Could it work?"

"Allison the nemeton isn't something to be trifled with. It is a primordial power tied to the very roots of the world. Trust me, we don't want Gerard or the darach tapping into it's power."

"Do you know who the darach is?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No. My powers are more about sending riddles and vague hints my way. I just know the darach is a woman, she's evil and she wants the nemeton for herself. She is playing Gerard and he is too damn scared of dying to see straight."

"What do you mean?"

"The nemeton draws power from sacrifice Allison. If Gerard sends his troops into the forest, the gentry will fight back. It will be a blood bath. It will be a-"

"Sacrifice," I spoke before she could finish.

"First thing we need to do is get you out of those chains. No offense dear but iron isn't your color."

She reached into her bosom and pulled out a metal pin. "You can pick locks?"

"Funny thing about being locked in a tower is you learn all kinds of tricks."

She picked at the lock and a moment later the chains fell to the floor. I reached down and grabbed the chain. "My grandfather made a mistake in putting us together. Our escape is all but assured."

"We need to get to Talia Hale. She needs to stop Gerard before it's too late."

"We'll escape and rescue my father. We can escape through the same catacombs Gerard used to invade the castle. Now...how do we get past that door. Don't suppose you can-"

Lydia raised her hands and let out a scream that shook me to my bones. She seemed to direct the blast to the door, blasting it off its hinges.

I looked at the door in shock then to her. She smiled at me, her eyes burned with a fury of a woman who had been scorned for far too long. "A little trick I recently learned."

"From who?"

"Let's just say I am not the only banshee who wants to stop Gerard Argent."

* * *

 

_Okay so I think you all would love to read about how two women single-handedly fought off armed guards and rescued Chris and escaped but this is supposed to be a one-shot so just use your imagination and bam, bad ass escape._

_We need to head on over to the Hale camp, Talia is introducing some new allies._

 

**Talia**

"Derek is in the forest, he has been poisoned by some new Argent poison and is being cared for," Scott said.

I let out a sigh of relief. My boy was alive.

"I believe this is the new poison the Argents have recently been using," Deaton spoke. "The same one that has been giving the other druids and myself trouble."

"We have been trying to make a cure. But there is some mystical element to it. It has made finding a counter-agent very difficult," Jennifer said.

"We know Derek is alive in the forest of ash. But who is caring for him, the Gentry?" Laura asked.

"A friend of mine. Stiles. The son of Noah Stilinski," Scott answered.

"Why would the son of the sheriff be hidden away in that place?" Peter asked. He smiled then. "Unless he is not entirely _human_."

"Deaton, I want you to head for the forest. Bring my son home. I will not let him suffer alone in that place. I trust your history with the gentry will afford you some protection."

He nodded.

"I will go with him," Scott said. "Stiles is my friend and Argents are still patrolling the forest. Deaton will need some protection."

I nodded. "Take a small group with you. I trust both of your skills but I will rest easier knowing you have help in case things go south."

"What is our next move?" Ethan asked.

"And who the hell are they?" Aiden asked pointing to a pair or men who stood by the wall.

They stepped forward and lowered their hoods.

"Allow me to introduce our new allies. Lords Halwyn and Lord Parrish."

Halwyn was a man of rugged appearance. He had short cut hair and a beard. He had a stony expression while his companion Parrish had light hair and a softer more gentle demeanor.

"They are hellhounds."

Their eyes glowed a deep orange color, like the coals in the pit of a fire. The whole room gasped.

"Hellhounds, what are they doing here?" Araya asked.

"We come because something terrible is about to happen," Halwyn said. "Long have our kind been guardians of the supernatural. Gerard Argent has thrown the balance of these lands out of control. But he is playing with forces he can't even begin to comprehend."

"As we speak Gerard Argent gathers his forces to invade the forest of ash," Parrish spoke. "He seeks to tap into the power of the nemeton to prolong his life."

Deaton and Jennifer gasped.

"He can't! That, it is madness!" Jennifer said.

"A man like Gerard would burn the world if it meant he could save himself," I said. "The hellhounds have come to help us invade the kingdom. Their hellfire can burn through the mountain ash barriers with ease."

"Finally, we can take the fight to the Argents!" Cora said with a savage smile.

"It will take time for us to mobilize our forces. I think we should wait until Gerard sends most of his forces to the forest. It will make it easier to invade," Noshiko said.

"But what about the forest?" Scott asked. "The gentry who live there-"

"Can take care of themselves," I said. "Once we have taken the castle, we can send a small army to lend any aid needed."

"Then Scott and I should go and collect Derek now," Deaton said. He looked to Jennifer. "Until we find a cure, I suggest you prepare the nine herbs. They may be the only thing that can cure Derek."

Jennifer nodded.

I stood up and addressed everyone. "This is the moment we have long waited for. The day when we take back our kingdom, our land. When we end the reign of the tyrant Gerard and rebuild what he destroyed. We have show him and those like him that when we band together we are unstoppable. We all come from different walks of life. We all have our own beliefs and ambitions. But let us show the world what happens when we go beyond the walls that divide us. What we can accomplish."

Everyone began to clap.

"Send word to all our forces. It is time to mobilize."

* * *

 

**Stiles**

"Tell me, how did you become an evolved wolf. And an alpha," I said.

We were having dinner. I still hadn't found a cure.

"After the fire I left my family for a little while. Became an omega. Wondered around trying to make peace with myself. I thought of killing myself a few times but I realized if I did that I would truly be a traitor. And a coward. And I would not give that bitch Kate the satisfaction of knowing I took my own life. During my travels I happened across a pack. They were led by an alpha who was cruel. He abused them. Beat the men when he was in the mood and raped the women when he desired. They were a pitiful sight. You could hardly call them a pack. Looking at them my own misery abated slightly. I felt such a fury rise in me. This was not how an alpha was supposed to treat his pack. So I fought him and I won. I killed him and took his power and became their alpha. They feared me at first but I was kinder to them, I treated them with respect and taught them the true meaning of pack. Most of them had been bitten, abducted from their homes. That is what triggers my evolution I think."

"Becoming an alpha did that?"

"In order to be an evolved wolf you must know what it means to be a werewolf. Alpha, beta and omega. The leader, the follower and the servant. I had been a beta in my mothers pack, I was an omega and then I was an alpha. I knew what it mean to served, I knew what it meant to be alone, and I learned what it meant to lead."

"A difficult journey to travel," I commented.

He smiled. "But not one without reward. I was reborn. I found new purpose in life and returned with my new pack. They were not fighters though. Alpha Satomi took them in instead. Sent them back to her territory further east."

"But you have a pack right?" I asked.

"He nodded."Erica, Boyd and Isaac. I admit I was a bit hard on them when I trained them. Being a leader was difficult, and I was still dealing with some issues. But I love them all and...and..."

He began to cough then. He grabbed a towel and put it to his mouth.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "Did I put too much pepper in the-"

He vomited a black substance. I jumped up from my seat and rushed to his side. "Derek!" I yelled.

He ripped his shirt off and I saw the poison was starting to spread further along his body like evil vines trying to choke the life from him.

"Oh no!"

He fell to the floor. I knelt down next to him. I tried to wake him but he didn't stir.

"No, no, no!"

I stood up and looked at the black liquid he spat up. I smelled something familiar and when I looked closer, I saw something in the tar like substance. I reached down and plucked up a single berry. "Mistletoe."

I ran to my bench and acted quick. Few people knew that mistletoe could be used against werewolves. No wonder my wolfsbane concoctions were not working! They didn't have mistletoe!

I planted the berry's in a pot of soil and used my power to make them grow. The magic user who created this poison no doubt used some of their magic and if I could replicate it than I could make a cure!

It took me almost an hour, but I finally made it. I brought the bowl over to Derek. He looked deathly pale and was starting to leak that black liquid from his orifices. I opened his mouth and managed to get him to drink the mixture I made.

"Please work, please!" I begged. I could feel tears running down my cheeks. The idea of Derek dying hurt bad. I couldn't even think of it! I refuse to think of it, he can't die, not like this!

He has a family waiting for him, he has survived so much. No way is Derek Hale going to be brought down my mistletoe!

"Mother, help me. I need your strength."

I placed my hands on Derek's head. What I was about to do was dangerous. It might not even work. But I had to try.

I was a fox of the wood clan. The earth clan dealt with dirt, mud and rocks. The mountain clan was tied to metal and all the precious treasures hidden below. But my clan were about life. The things that grew from the earth. Plants, trees, shrubs, flowers.

If the poison in Derek was made from things made from the earth and powered by dark magic than maybe I could use my own power to save him.

If I could purge him of the taint, get it out of him than maybe it would work. I placed my hand on his forehead prayed to my ancestors for strength and guidance.

I felt the wolfsbane and mistletoe inside of Derek and I felt something else. Something dark and twisted that had no business being inside Derek or any living thing.

I continued to pray, I pulled against the toxins in him. Willing them to leave his body. I could feel the tonic I had made. I felt it working against the poison, aiding me in my efforts. But the darkness was fighting me, keeping me from healing Derek.

I summoned every ounce of power I had. I was MieczysÅ‚aw Stilinski. Son of Noah and Claudia. My name means sword and glory, I come from a long line of warriors on my fathers side and on my mothers side fox spirits.

I have lost too much, I refuse to lose any more!

A pink aura in the shape of a fox covered my body. I felt the fox in me snarl at the vile taint. I had three tails I earned in the last few years through practice and study. Wisdom and knowledge are the source of my kinds power. And like the god Woden who gave his eye for knowledge I too have gained much through pain and sacrifice.

There are thirteen clans of fox spirit. Each clan is tied to a certain element. Heaven, void, thunder, river, ocean, mountain, earth, time, sound, spirit, fire, wind, I was of the wood clan. A clan of life. A clan that drew power from the trees and the plants. And I was in one of the most magical forests in the land.

So I reached out and tapped into that power, the moment I had stepped foot into these woods I had felt it like an overwhelming perfume that had caused my aura to shine. Such was it's purity that I ran around like a fool, stripping my cloths to feel the dirt on my feet and the wind on my skin.

Was kind of awkward when Grandfather found me.

The power answered my call, I felt it enter me and lend me the strength I was going to need.

Two of my tails went into Derek's ears, the other into his mouth. I reached in deep inside him and pulled out that vile taint. Derek's eyes flew open, they burned with a red light. I pulled the poison out with my tails and stood up.

It floated in the air like tar made from smoke. I held it in place. It struggled against my control. I could feel the mind of the one who made it, fighting me, I felt such a terrible anger coming from it and a terrible hunger to match.

"Be gone from my home!" I yelled.

I threw the taint into the fire. It roared to life and for a moment I thought I saw a face in the flames. Something terrible and misshapen. Like a wax figure that had its face partially melted.

The flames died down and silence filled the hut. My aura vanished, and I felt so...alive.

"Well, good news. Your-"

I turned to look at Derek. He was on his feet now, but he was glaring at me. His eyes were red.

"You're a fox spirit!" he spat.

The confidence and joy I felt wavered. In all out talks I may have...neglected to mention that one little fact. I had been keeping my aura hidden from Derek. It was a trick I had learned from my mom to avoid being detected by werewolves and other supernatural creatures who could see our auras with their enhanced vision.

"Yes, about that. Look, how I about I-" I made a motioned to move closer to him but he jumped back.

"Stay away!" he roared. Pointing a clawed finger at me.

He moved around me to the jug where I kept some water. He reached down and picked it up and drank from it. Never once taking his eyes from me. He spat the water up, washing his mouth and the rest of the black goo.

"You know, I know you almost died just now but you are coming off as rather ungrateful," I said.

He growled at me. "I knew there was something strange about you! I thought you were a spark, but you're a fucking fox!"

"And you're a fucking wolf, so what?" I asked.

"No wonder you couldn't find a cure, this has all been one great big trick hasn't it."

I felt a surge of pain emanate from my heart at his words. "How in the hell is this some sort of trick?" I asked. "I took you and tried to help you!"

"You're a fox, and foxes lie. They love to play nasty little tricks. Did it amuse you to see me in pain fox? Did you laugh secretly as I told you my secrets!"

He took a threatening step forward. I was suddenly aware of how large and powerful he really was. For a time I forgot what he was: a predator.

"Is this just some kind of ploy? Are you using me for knowledge like Kate did? Do your kind think they can invade us after the Argent's are defeated?"

I took a step forward and smacked him across the face with all my strength.

"How dare you!" I roared.

He looked shocked, I felt a sense of vindication at that look.

"The Argents took everything from me! I took you in! I didn't have to, hell I didn't want to! But still I let you into my home and tried to help you! In case you haven't noticed knothead you are cured! I saved your ungrateful life!"

"What did you just call me?" he demanded.

"A knothead, because that is what you are! A typical alpha werewolf who only thinks with his knot. And...and...and you're a sourwolf to!"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"Watch your tone fox, I will rip your throat out with my teeth!" he growled, baring his fangs threateningly at me.

"Oh wow a werewolf who uses violence and intimidation on other people. Imagine that!"

"Oh wow a fox spirit who uses deception and trickery to manipulate other people. Imagine that!" he mimicked me.

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"FUCK YOU!" he roared, the sound of his voice shook the whole hut.

We were chest to chest now, I could feel his hear beating.

I glared at him, anger and joy and sorrow and pain all blended together. I knew I shouldn't be pissing him off, but I was angry at his accusations. Angry and hurt.

And yet despite all that, I was still happy to see he was alive. That the wounds he had suffered from the Argent arrows were already healing and that he would live.

And to be honest, I was turned on as well.

I merely smiled at him in a challenging manner. "You couldn't handle me mutt."

He cocked a single, hairy eyebrow. "Oh?" he grabbed my hand and thrust it against his groin where I felt that massive hung of meat stir. "I think I would tear you up little fox."

We just stared at one another. The tension between us was thick. Thick enough to cut with a butter knife.

I don't know who made the first move, him or me. But suddenly our lips were smashing against one another. My hand grabbed the back of his head to grip his hair while his arms wrapped around me to grab my ass from behind.

The kiss was needy, messy, frantic and passionate. Not bad for my first time.

After what must have been an eternity we pulled back, our lips red and puffy and our breath labored. I was still touching his manhood. It was hard now, the tip of his prick was peeking out from the waistband of the pants he wore.

Derek looked at me then to the bed. He lifted me up and carried me over. "I am going to wreck you!" he growled.

He tossed me on the bed and climbed on top, I pulled my shirt off while he jerked my pants off. I sat up and pulled his pants down to his thighs. His dick flew out, slapping against his chest. It was just as I remembered that day at the river. Only now it was alive and throbbing with life.

I have not seen many naked men before, but I know enough about my genders physique to know Derek was above average in all departments. I don't know if it was because he was an alpha or an evolved wolf or if it was just generations of really good breeding.

The man was a walking wet dream. Sin incarnate. The kind of guy who could _not_ look anything less than mouthwatering. He was confident without being cocky, brawny but was very sharp minded and loved to read and learn new things. A perfect balance.

And his face! It was both sharp and strong. Something an artist would love to draw or make into a bust. It was so expressive, when his brows would draw together in his usual scowl, how his lips would pull back into a snarl, how his eyes would soften when he had a moment of levity.

I had seen him angry, frustrated, pained, sorrowful, joyful. But now I was seeing something new. Something I had only glimpsed so fleetingly before but now was seeing in its full force: Lust.

"Look at me!" he ordered.

I looked up from his manhood to his eyes which were still red. He grabbed my face firmly, but not harshly to look at him.

"Look at you, all bark but here you are smelling like a bitch in heat. You have no idea of the things I have imagined doing to you. I can't wait to feel those lips wrapped around my cock and-"

"I'm a virgin!" I yelled.

He froze. His eyes widened in disbelief. "What?"

"I've-I've never had sex before. Not even-I glanced at his dick-that."

He squatted down so so he was resting on the balls of his feet. "If you want to stop I swear on my family name, I will stop. But if you say you want to continue, then I swear to the Moon and all the spirits who live in the heavens I will wreck you. I will explore every inch of your body until I have forever burned the curves and contours of your body into my mind. I will dedicate everything. My lips, my tongue, my fingers, my cock to only one thing. I will worship you like a zealot worships his god. I will ruin you for the rest of your life so that should you ever lay with another it will be my name that slips from your lips. Be quick with your answer Stiles. I don't think I have enough control to last much longer."

I should say no. We are from two different worlds. He is a werewolf prince and I am a fox spirit peasant. He is supposed to marry some woman of high-birth and have a bunch of kids. There is no way this can end well for either of us.

I could still feel the bitter sting of his words. How he accused me of deceit and trickery when all I did was nurse and care for him. But I can't help but think of all the times I have awoken to the feel of him pressed against me, with those large arms covering my smaller body, making me feel safe and warm.

Or when we would talk about books and have our little debates about what we did and not not like. Reading paragraphs from our favorite novels or me showing him some of the scrolls I had found when I moved into this hut.

Our walks through the woods, our time bathing together, the meals, him confessing his sins to me.

This was more than just desire or sex. This was something much more. So, so much more. I felt like Eve when the serpent offered her the apple. But I didn't know which one Derek was. The snake, or the fruit.

But I couldn't stop. Not when I was so close to what I desired.

If this was to be my first time I could wish for no one else to sex me up than Derek Hale.

"Please, love me," I whispered.

Something stirred in his eyes that made me feel an odd sense of hope. He kissed me and it was gentle and sweet.

But I wasn't in the mood for gentle or sweet.

I pushed him back and climbed up his body, his cock was hard, I tried wrapping a single hand around his shaft and it barely fit. He arched his back as I slowly began to pump him, using the copious amount of seed spilling from his slit to lubricate my grip, making it easier to slide up and down.

"Fuck your hands are so soft."

I smirked. "Lots of plants around here to use for lotions. The nymphs shared a few beauty tips with me."

"Remind me to thank them."

He grabbed my hair and pulled my face against his cock, the head rubbed against my cheek, smearing some of his seed on my cheek. The hairs surrounding his thighs and privates were just as thick and course as his beard had been, the memory of him rubbing his face against my neck made my flesh erupt in goosebumps.

I took a deep breath. Fox spirits didn't have the same sense of smell werewolves did. We had the ability to heal from physical damage and the old ones of my kind were strong enough to rip the head off of a man. But our senses were slightly better than a regular persons.

So the smell of Derek's musk was especially strong. I took a deep breath, inhaling his most pungent of smells.

To be honest, I had no idea what I was doing. I was not kidding when I said I was a virgin, or that I had no experience with sex. What. So. Ever.

Judging from how Derek was handling the situation he had enough experience to write a book and we hadn't even gotten to the real good stuff yet. It makes sense, he was a prince and an alpha and an evolved wolf.

His pedigree alone would make it easy for him to find someone to fuck around with. But he was also a alpha and they were known to have strong breeding instincts. Either through procreation or the bite, they were important in keeping the werewolf population up. Mating would be at the forefront of his mind.

Like it was right now.

"I am going to blow you now," I said, my voice a little shaky.

He must have sensed my uncertainty because he ran his thumb down my cheek. "Don't worry. I am glad I am the one who gets to teach you the joys of sex."

"I am going to need a lot of lessons. My education is severely lacking."

He smiled, showing off a lot of teeth in a way that was almost sinister. "Good thing I am a good and patient teacher. Now, get started."

"Any tips?"

"Don't use teeth...at least not yet."

"Anything else?" I pressed.

"Just do what you think is best. We'll go from there."

I took a deep breath. I decided to go for something simple and ran my tongue up his length and to his slit. I winded slightly at the salty taste. Derek shivered and I repeated the motion a few more times to further the same reaction. I tried to think of what else to do, some way to make this more enjoyable for him.

So I thought of what I liked to do to pleasure myself. I started by dragging my finger along his taint and to his sack, that had always been very sensitive for me and judging by the sharp gasp and how his body tensed it was the same for him as well.

I ran my tongue over his swollen head and after I pulled my lips into my mouth-I remembered he said no teeth-I took him into my mouth. I tried to remember all the stories I heard the nymphs tell of their sexual encounters with men who passed through the forest.

Nymphs were known for their sensual ways. They were spirits of nature and sex was one of the most natural things in a world, the one way all life is created. So to them there was no shame or need to be private about such intimate matters. They had no problem talking about who they had sex with and every other sordid detail.

I was grateful for their oversharing as it was turning out to be rather useful now.

I didn't dare try and take all of him into my mouth, I would need a _lot_ of practice before I even dared try and swallow that monster. And even then I will need a lot of work on my gag reflexes.

I sucked on his head, making it a darker shade of purple, then I lowered my head taking more of his rod into my mouth. I stopped when I felt his tip about to hit the back of my mouth. I marveled that I had barely made it halfway in.

"You're doing good so far, use a little more suction. There you go, doing good so far. Mmm."

Derek had his hand on the back of my head, his fingers gripping my hair tightly but not too roughly. His cock was still leaking a lot of pre-cum. I remember reading that alphas produce more seminal fluid than a normal human male. I was looking forward to finding out just how much Derek could produce.

I confess I wasn't overly fond of the taste of his seed. It was rather salty and slightly bitter. But with time it was something I could grow used to it.

I kept my lips over my teeth as I bobbed my head up and down and stroked his shaft. My free hand continued to rub his balls and taint. Derek was moaning and making these sweet little sounds as I worked him over.

I admit, it gave me a thrill to have such power over him. This mighty prince who was an alpha and an evolved wolf who just moments ago had been threatening me was now like putty in my hands.

Who says tops have all the fun?

I pulled off his cock to get some air. A line of saliva connected my lips to his prick. "Am I doing good Derek?"

"Yes, so good. Now. Can you use your teeth for me?" he asked.

I felt a little uncertain. On the one hand my lips were starting to hurt from using them to cover my ivories. But on the other I wasn't sure about using any of my teeth on his most blessed part. My teeth were not sharp like a werewolf's but knowing my luck...damn, it hurts me to just think about it.

"It's okay, I trust you. Just graze my skin a little okay."

I felt happy to know he trust me with such a delicate task, I also thought him a fool. "Let me know if I am doing it wrong okay."

"Don't worry, I am a werewolf. We can enjoy certain pleasures humans can't."

I bent my head down and slowly took him back in my mouth. I lightly dragged my teeth against his skin, when I heard a sharp intake of breath I went to pull off, but his grip on my head kept me where I was.

"Keep going, a little harder. You're doing so good!"

I continued sucking him off. Adding a little pressure of teeth to cock. His skin would turn red with welts left by my canines, but they would soon vanish. I fondled his fat sack, my fingers gently caressed his flesh. Feeling his testis which were the size of avocados. I could have fit the whole damn thing right in the palm of my hand.

"I want to fuck your face!" he grabbed the sides of my head. "Open your mouth wide. Let me know if I get too rough."

I nodded and opened my mouth wide as I could. Derek began to thrust his cock into my mouth, slow at first then he began to pick up speed. "Yeah. Finally found a way to shut you up! Fuck, your mouth feels so fucking good. Make you choke on my alpha cock. Fucking gag you with it!"

Spit and cum dribbled from my lips as Derek roughly fucked my face. I could feel his cockhead hitting the back of my throat, causing me to gag a few times but I was enjoying this too much to stop.

"Can you try to deep throat me baby? Please try!" he begged.

I should say no, but fuck if I didn't love a challenge. "I'll slap your thigh if its too much," I told him.

He smiled savagely and pushed his meat into my mouth. His head went past the back of my mouth and I struggled to hold it all in.

"Right there, keep it right there Stiles. Fuck you were built to be fucked!" Derek hissed.

I slapped him on the thigh and he pulled my head up. I took a deep breath of air, spittle and seed slid from my mouth.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Good."

He pulled me up and kissed me. I moaned into his mouth and he spun us around so I was on the bed and he was on top of me. He pulled his pants further down and kicked them off. He ran his hands over my chest, drinking in the sight of my nude body.

"I can't believe you are a virgin. Why hasn't someone tried to fuck you before!"

"Don't get a lot of visitors out here in the woods," I replied.

He looked at me, his eyes serious but still heavy with lust. "I am serious Stiles. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. You remind me of the old pictures they drew of moon sprites."

I felt my heart flutter at his words. The nymphs flirted with me all the time. But they were nymphs, it was in their nature to be free-loving. Some of the other gentry told me I wasn't very attractive, not out of cruelty but simply because as a human-like-being I was not attractive to some of them.

Mama Gob told me if I had hair covering my body like a brownie I might be more attractive.

The only other human I have seen since I came here was my dad when he was able to get the time to visit.

"Your skin is pale like snow, your hair black like the wings of a raven. Your eyes are brown like topaz shining in the sun. You have long limbs and are slender yet well muscles. You're a perfect blend of delicate and masculine. And your neck, Moon you are just begging to be claimed with a neck like that!" His eyes moved down to look between my legs. "And you are well endowed."

"Really?"

He nodded. "I have been with my share of men. Trust me, any woman would be lucky to be fucked by you. Now, show me that sweet ass!"

He spun me around and kneaded my cheeks. "I almost popped a knot when I saw this beauty." he gave my right cheek a light slap. The sharp pain I felt made my dick throb. "You like that, I can smell it." He gave me ass another, harder slap. "Now that poison is out of my body, my powers have returned to their full potential. Your scent, your arousal. God I don't know if this is some fox trick. But I don't care!"

"No trick Sourwolf. Just pure all natural-"

SMACK!

"Ow fuck that hurt!"

"Don't call me Sourwolf," he glowered at me.

I turned my head to glare at him. "Sourwolf!" I threw at him.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Oh God!" I yelled arching my back.

"Call me _that_ again and I will tie you up and leave you like this...hard...throbbing and horny."

I glared him, I was about to say something smart but the look in his eyes made the words die in my throat. He was serious, he really would tie me up if I gave him lip. Stupid Sourwolf alpha.

I kept my mouth shut, and he smiled. He parted my ass cheeks, and I shivered as I felt his breath on my pucker. "Now, before I rip this ass up, I will loosen you up."

Without preamble he shoved his face into my ask, my hole was suddenly invaded by something hot and wet.

"Oh gods," I moaned and bit into the bed sheet. Derek licked and teased my hole, making the most filthy and wet sounds I have ever heard. I had never thought I could be pleasured in such a way.

"So delicious, I could feast on you for days and still hunger for more," he said as he licked from the bottom of my balls to the top of my crack.

"God, this is amazing Derek," I moaned.

"It's only going to get better, I promise. My cock is throbbing for your hole Stiles, going to make you nice and wet then stuff you with my cock. I'll make you scream my name and fill you with my seed."

He continued to lick me, taking time to bite my cheeks every so often. The tables had turned, now Derek was in control and I was more than happy to let him hold the reins. I could feel his stubble rubbing against my skin. I had given him a shave earlier today but I don't know if it was because of his lupine nature but his facial hair grew back pretty quick.

"Time to get fucked!" he said.

"Oil, gonna need lots of oil!" I quickly said.

I heard him chuckle. "Where?"

"Table by the bed, in the drawer," I replied.

"And why do you need oil?" he asked as he rummaged around for the bottle.

"I am a healthy young fox spirit...I need some love even if it is from my own hand."

"Oh don't worry, you'll be getting lots of love soon." he had me get on my back as he uncorked the bottle and poured some of the oil onto his hand. "Put your legs over my shoulders."

I did as he instructed. He kissed my ankles, and I felt his fingers probe around my entrance. "I need to stretch you out a little okay? This is your first time and I am going to do everything I can to make sure it doesn't hurt."

"Sounds good to mee-yaahh."

I Derek pushed his middle finger into me and he laughed. "Oh I am going to enjoy making you squeal."

I placed my hands on my chest and began to play with my nipples. I didn't want to just lay there and let him do all the work. I wanted to put on a little show for him as well. So I pinched my nipples and ran my hands over my chest. I remembered what he said about my neck so I made sure to slowly caress it.

I could tell he was enjoying the show. He had three fingers in me, spreading my hole apart (and he didn't have small fingers either!) it was like we were silently communicating with one another. When I did something he liked he would stretch me further and move faster. If he was getting bored or wanted to see something more he would go slower.

My cock was leaking now, Derek wiped his thumb over my slit and licked his thumb. The sight caused a spurt of cum to shoot out of my dick and I felt myself blush.

"It's time," he said.

He pulled his hands out and I almost wept at their loss. I felt so empty now, I needed to feel full again Derek poured more oil onto his hand and lathered up his cock until it was nice and shiny.

I spread my legs as he leaned down, he guided his cock to my entrance where I felt it settle. He rested his forehead against mine, his eyes shined hotter than the sun.

"Tell me little fox, what do you want?"

"You," I answered in a broken sob.

He began to apply pressure, just when I thought he was going to breach he stopped. He did this again and again. "

"Say you're mine."

"I'm yours."

Again more pressure then it fell away. Leaving me craving for more. I moved my hips, trying to wiggle him deeper into me.

"Tell me your name."

I froze. "What?"

"Your name. Your real name."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to whisper it into your ear while you scream mine," he answered.

He kept prodding me with his cock, letting me feel that glorious organ but only in the most infuriating and teasing of ways.

"MieczysÅ‚aw. It's MieczysÅ‚aw," I told him.

He began to put more pressure and I felt my hole struggle to widen to accept his cock.

"MieczysÅ‚aw," he whispered.

He said it perfectly, without any mispronunciation. No one besides my mother and father had been able to get it right on the first try. And just as soon as the word left his lips he was in me, filling me up.

I gasped at the sudden intrusion. He was so big and warm. And he kept pushing into me, slowly but with no intent to stop. I gasped harder and harder as my body was invaded by this man and his glory. He smiled and I could see the savage joy in his eyes, the triumph at having claimed me for himself.

"De-Derek, so big, I don't think I can-"

"Shh, doing sooo good for me. Almost done. Fuck you're so fucking tight! Feels so good wrapped around my cock like a vice!"

He pounded into me. Forgoing gentle and going straight to harsh controlled thrusts, I gripped his forearms tight and tried to stay relaxed, but it wasn't easy considering the massive slab of man-meat that was tearing away at my insides.

It was uncomfortable and there was more pain than I cared for. But when it suddenly began to fade I looked and saw black lines around Derek's lower belly and knew he was absorbing it from me. Taking it in and leaving only pleasure.

The whole bed shook from our rutting and we both made sounds like wild animals in heat. He bent down and began to kiss and bite at my neck. Whispering how beautiful and tight I was.

"It won't stay!" he snarled.

He didn't stop plowing into me, in fact he actually became more harsh. "What?" I asked.

"Every time I mark your neck it fades!"

"Fox spirits heal like werewolves," I told him.

"But I am an alpha!"

"Yeah, but I am not a werewolf. Rules are different!"

"No!" he barked. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as he pulled out of me, only to thrust back into me in single strikes.

"I. Will. Mark. You!"

It was such a simple thing. An instinct to mark, to lay claim to me in some lasting way. It angered him that the hickies would fade. There was nothing either one of us could do about that. But that didn't stop him from being any less determined.

And to be honest I enjoyed his rough kisses and the way he manhandled me.

He grabbed me and pulled me up and fell back on the bed so I was straddling him. "Ride me!" he ordered.

I bounced on his cock, the new position gave me more control and allowed me to fuck him at my own leisure. I felt something growing at the base of his dick and knew it was a knot.

"You feel it don't you?" he asked. "Feel my knot forming. Keeping going MieczysÅ‚aw. My little fox of the forest. Ride me till I knot you!"

"Oh God, Oh God!"

The knot grew until I had to chose to either sit on it and let it lock us together or keep it outside, leaving us free to move about. I knew it was my first time but I wanted to be locked to Derek I wanted to feel him so big and deep in me that we would be connected in a primal way.

I ground down until I felt him expand and lock us in place. I began to stroke my cock, knowing his orgasm was about to happen I wanted to go with him. I squeezed my hole as tight as I could and he let out a cry that was almost painful.

"Fuck keep doing that!"

"You like that?" I asked.

"Fuck yes! So god damn tight!"

He pushed his hips up into me, trying to get deeper in, but he couldn't there was no way he could go in any further but still he tried. He threw his head back and let out a roar and I felt something hot and wet flood my insides and that sent me over the edge.

My load shot out and hit him on the chest with thick white ropes. We sat there, his cock still puling inside sending more ropes of cum into me and my own softening. He rubbed his chest, smearing my seed into his skin.

He pulled me down so he could kiss me. "That was amazing," I said.

"Yes. And it's only going to get better."

Before I could ask what he meant he moved us so I was back on my back. "Derek, what are you doing?"

He smiled at me. "Keeping my promise. I may be knotted to you but that doesn't mean there are not other ways for me to pleasure you."

"Like what?" I asked.

He grinned.

* * *

 

_True to his word Derek spent the rest of the night deflowering Stiles and stripping him of any innocence her had left. The sexual tension that had been growing between them was being released with a vengeance and neither one wanted the night to end._

_They relished in their mutual pleasure, discovering new ways and growing in intensity as they sought new ways to push each other over the edge with pleasure._

_While they continued to test the limits of their species abilities to mate they did not realize they had an audience outside._

 

"Oh my word, they are still going!" Penelope said with a laugh.

"Our little Stiles is finally a man," Caissa said with a sigh.

Many of the gentry had come to witness Stiles and Derek mate. They peered through the windows, unseen by the duo who were too lost in passion to notice them.

"Mmm, I can feel Stiles power. He is strong!" Pomona said, cupping her sex.

"Wow, my cousin really is giving it to him," Malia said with a look of surprise.

"Isn't it inappropriate for you to watch your kin like this?" a faun next to her said.

"Maybe, but I don't seem to care," Malia responded. "Besides I am watching Stiles not him. Damn I didn't know someone could bend like that!"

A group of pixies swarmed around one of the windows. "Wait, whats the wolf doing to him."

They all let out a gasp as they observed what was going on. A moment later two voices could be heard shouting out from inside the hut.

"Is that even possible?" Pomona asked

"Must be because they are doing it," Penelope replied looking amazed.

"Next time a handsome man shows up we are so doing that!" Caissa said.

Roscoe walked over to the group and pawed at the ground.

"Nyyyaaaahhh!" (I say, it is highly inappropriate for you all to be watching my master and his lover engage in coitus)

"Oh please, you know you want to watch," the faun said.

"Naaayyh!" (I most certainly... I mean. They are being rather loud. Can't be that interesting can it?)

A giant crash and the whole hut shook. "Are they fucking or are they trying to kill one another, I can't tell," Malia said.

"Hard to say, those two do seem to mix anger and sex," Penelope said.

Stiles shout of ecstasy pierced the air and a pink light shined from the windows of the hut.

"Ohhhh," everyone said.

"Good thing I brought a snack with me," one of the pixies said. He pulled out a leaf and unfolded it and began to eat the seeds stored inside. "This is going to be one hell of a show."

* * *

 

_For the next three days Stiles and Derek had sex, ate, rested, had sex, took a few breaks, had sex, ate, had sex talked about their feelings, had sex while they were eating...yeah, you see where this is going._

_During that time Stiles received another message from his father informing him that some of Derek's pack would be on their way to take Derek back to join the Hale army for their final battle against the Argents. Stiles told Derek the good news, yet the prince couldn't feel as happy about rejoining his family as he should._

_Meanwhile Allison, Chris and Lydia managed to find the Hales. Or rather they were captured by some Hale scouts and brought to the camp as prisoners. Once Talia learned of their arrival she had them released and revealed that Chris and Allison were spies for them. Many of her allies did not believe two Argents would turn on their family but Talia swore on her families life they could be trusted and that Allison was Scott's contact in the palace._

_Allison was saddened to learn neither of her lovers were there, but instead focused her energies on telling Talia everything she had learned and what Lydia knew about Gerard and the darach. Armed with this new knowledge Talia and her allies agreed they needed to stop Gerard and the darach at all costs._

_Once Derek was returned they would prepare for the final attack. Talia knew the ramifications of the nemeton being used for such a dark purpose. Her grandfather told her stories of the destruction the land suffered when it had been cut down, she shuddered to think of its power being used for such a dark purpose._

 

**Derek**

I have been awake for about an hour watching Stiles sleep.

The last three days have been wonderful, blissful, I have been happier now then I have in a very long time. Happy...something I haven't really felt in a long time.

The room stunk of the two of us and sex. I loved this smell. The two of us merged together in the most primal way. I felt pride and joy, I had staked my claim and marked my territory. I never imagined I would sleep with a fox spirit.

When I learned what he really was I admit I had acted rashly. I was still jarred from my near death experience and had grown up to tails of fox spirits and their sense of humor which had started the war between werewolves and them.

Leading travelers into a marsh to sink, antagonizing a werewolf to chase after them so they would fall into a pit, possessing innocent women and causing them to run around their village naked; and that was the good ones. The ones that were evil even by fox standards were said to wipe out entire villages for fun.

Yeah, I accused him of some outrageous stuff. I regret that now. But fox spirits were known for forming long and elaborate plots. Werewolves would like to prove themselves through strength. Typically we did this through hunting or fighting one another in contests. Fox's prided themselves on their cunning and they had an amazing amount of patience. Some even went so far to set up tricks that took years to execute.

Stiles told me about his mother who was a fox spirit from Polska. Who came to Beacon Hills and fell in love with Noah, the sheriff (then a deputy) and they lived happily until she passed from a mysterious disease.

My hand was slowly rubbing his naked thigh. We had made love late into the night, my hands had gripped his hips hard enough to leave bruises but his flesh remained unmarked. I hated that no matter how hard I bit into his skin or sucked on it any mark would soon vanish.

Werewolves were not gentle lovers. Even a submissive wolf fights for dominance even if his lover is an alpha. It is our nature after all.

Stiles may be a fox, but he fucks like a wolf. He loved it when I spanked him, held him down, pulled his hair. But he wasn't submissive. He may be a bottom but he never lost that defiance that I loved so much. He egged me on, daring me to push both his and my own limits. I thought a virgin would be more timid and hesitant. But he dived headfirst into this, and I loved him for that.

I knew I should have left the morning after we first mated. I was healed and should have left to rejoin my people, not staid here to fuck some peasant fox. But I could not bring myself to leave him. The time we had spent together had been pleasant. Though we had our moments of bickering and there was the constant threat of the poison spreading through my body I found myself enjoying his company as much as I entertained ripping his throat out...with my teeth.

He was sharp as a whip and well educated. I enjoyed our talks about philosophy, poetry, his love for botany, what we hoped to happen after the war and what we planned to do with our lives. And he was so brave. Even when I threatened him by flashing my red eyes and snarling and he reeked of fear he never back down and threw sass at me.

I had grown so used to be people fearing and respecting me that I was not used to having some stranger treat me as anything less than a prince or an alpha, to be honest it was actually welcome.

I knew I would have to leave him, my pack would be here soon to collect me. But as much as I hated to leave him I had to. We were in a war and my people needed me. And until Gerard was punished no one would be safe, not even he.

I kissed the side of his neck and slid closer to his body. He fit so perfectly against me. I loved waking up to him cuddled close to me. I raised my leg and parted his cheeks and pressed my manhood to his puffy ring. It was red but undamaged from our escapades.

I had promised him I would ruin him, and I have. I had been very _through_ in my oath. I had used every technique and trick I knew from the many lovers I had taken in my life. But no matter how many times I poured my essence into him, no matter how many times he screamed my name I was not satisfied.

I began to prod at his entrance, I was gentle at first. He may heal quick but I knew shifters could still feel aches and pains.

"Derek?" he mumbled slowly awakening.

"Time to wake up," I whispered softly into his ear while I began to nudge my cock into him.

He moaned and arched his back, causing him to expose his neck to me and before I knew what I was doing I was biting down into his tender flesh. I felt my head pop into him and he cried out.

"God! You sex fiend, you are insatiable!"

"You weren't complaining last night, or the night before," I muttered.

"Trust me, I am not complaining!" he replied.

He moved his hips, pushing himself back against me and making me go deeper and deeper into him.

"Thats right baby, fuck yourself on my cock," I said and began to bite his neck again.

"Derek, Derek fuck!" he cried.

"Want me to knot you again? Want to feel my cock tie us together and fill you up?" I asked him.

"Feels so good, please do it! Knot me!"

I didn't force the knot, I merely let it happen. Maybe it was all the sex but now my knot would pop even when we were not having sex. The other day he was bending over cooking our food and the blood went rushing to the base of my cock.

I grabbed his hand and my whole body shook with tremors as my balls tightened and shot yet another stream of my seed into him. We both went limp, our breathing labored. I pulled his head back to gently kiss his mouth.

"I could fuck you for eternity," I told him.

"Sounds good to me."

I chuckled and continued to kiss him. He let me dominate his mouth, my tongue licked the inside of his mouth like a child licking their plate after a good meal. I will never tire of the taste of him.

"Well, this is one way to wake up I could get used to," he said with a smile.

I grinned and continued kissing him. Once my knot went down I pulled out and got up to grab a bowl of water and some towels. Stiles let me clean him without much of a fuss. When I first did this he complained about me treating him like a child.

But now he laid there and let me run the water over his body and clean him of the sticky mess our lovemaking had left.

I couldn't help it. I needed to clean him, needed to care for him, when we ate it was I who fed him with my fingers. My instincts were telling me to love, to protect, to shelter, to mate.

"I read evolved werewolves have knots. Is it possible for others types of your people to have such a blessing?"

I shook my head. "It's an evolved wolf thing. The average werewolf, even an alpha has a physiology with wolf like characteristics. But since evolved wolves are a perfect balance of man and beast our biology is more wolf than human. Which is why I have a knot. And why female evolved wolves can still have children even in their elder years."

"How did you find out you had a knot?" he asked.

I raised a brow at him. "Why such an interest in my past sexual experience?"

He moved his shoulders. "I can't help but wonder if you knew it was going to happen of if it surprised you."

I squeezed out the rag and ran it over his stomach. "It was a few months after I re-joined my family. The females in the pack I inherited offered themselves to me. But I knew they only did it because they thought I was going to be like their old alpha. I admit a part of me wanted to take them up on their offer. To sow my seed as was my right. But I also knew it would have been wrong. If they were a proper, _healthy_ pack then yes. But they were all scared and it would have been wrong for me to use them because they were victims and not in the right state of mind. Once I returned to my family it did not take long before men and women came to me, offering me sex. I made it clear I wasn't looking for a relationship but they didn't care. They just wanted to be bedded by the Hale prince who was now an alpha and evolved."

"Nothing wrong with a guy blowing off some steam. Especially during a war," Stiles said.

He sat up and took my hand in his. "I know you will be leaving soon Derek. I wish you could stay, but your people need you."

"You could come with me," I said. "We could use someone like you on our side."

He chuckled. "You really want me to be running around with a sword?"

"It's not just the solders that win a war. It's the great thinkers. Your skills would make you a useful healer.

He stood up and walked across the room. "Come here, there is something I want to show you."

He placed his hand on the wall and the roots and vines around it began to move, revealing a secret compartment. Inside was a polished metal suit of armor with vambrace, a curved sword and a seat of yellow metal wings. All of it resting on red colored clothing with fox shaped emboldery.

"This belonged to my grandfather. My mother brought it with her when she came from Polska. He wore it in many great battles. He was one of the spirit clan. When he died he gave it to her and when she died I inherited it."

"It's very beautiful. Have you worn it?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. Never felt like I was worthy."

"Thank you for showing me this. My offer still stands. Maybe this is the time for you to use what you inherited from your family."

He looked at me and smiled. "Do you want me to come with you." I opened my mouth but no words came out. His smile wavered, but only for a second. "I better go feed Roscoe. You get breakfast started okay."

He waved his hand and the wall closed again. He grabbed a pair if pants and left the hut. I should have stopped him. I should have told him that yes I really did want him to come with me. But I highly doubt that Jen-

"Oh shit Jennifer!" I groaned.

I had cheated on my fiance and future wife. Shame and guilt began to rise up in me. Werewolves take their marriage oaths very seriously. We may fool around with other people for fun like humans but when we decide to commit to a relationship we do not go outside our bonds.

That is not to say it doesn't happen. We are human and wolf and humans are far more fickle than wolves. But cheating on ones mate was seen as a terrible shame.

But the funny thing is...I don't feel bad about sleeping with Stiles, not one bit. Nor do I feel as bad about cheating on Jennifer as I should. Jennifer was a good woman. She was smart, beautiful and very easy going. She wasn't one for fighting and always wished to find a peaceful solution.

She had always been kind to me, unlike many of the other women who made their intentions clear and offered themselves to me she never tried to sleep with me or court me. Perhaps that was why I sought out her company.

I had no desire for love, loss and betrayal had hardened my heart to such notions of romance. I had no problem with finding someone to warm my bed, someone to loose myself to and help me forget my woes.

But Jennifer just...why did I decide to marry her? It was not uncommon or unheard of for werewolves to marry humans or even druids. One day she was just a woman I was friendly with who I worked with then one day I started sleeping with her and she said we should get married

My family had been happy for me, they feared I would never settle down. They all liked Jennifer, she got along with them which was good. But I feel like I have made a terrible mistake. Jennifer didn't make me feel anything, not like how Stiles makes me feel.

So why didn't I tell him that I wanted him to come with me? Why didn't I tell him that I...no...it can't be!

I paced around the hut. _I can't love him! I can't!_

He is a fox spirit and I am a werewolf!

_But that didn't stop you from fucking him, from showing him more care and affection than you ever did for anyone else you took to your bed._

I am engaged to someone else!

_A woman who you feel nothing for. You can't even understand why you accepted her marriage proposal in the first place._

She made me feel at peace!

_She made you feel empty. Not peaceful, not happy._

No. I can't be in love with Stiles. I was not meant for love.

_Then why accept Jennifer's proposal? She is not of royal blood nor does she come from a family that could help benefit you or your family._

Foxes and wolves were not meant to be together!

_Yet he cared for you, saved your life and even let you deflower him. Even after you hurled those accusations at him he still let you defile him and he loved every second of it._

I bit my lip. I could not deny it. I have feelings for Stiles. Strong feelings. I hate the idea of leaving him in this forest. I want to keep him close, I want to keep him safe. I want to keep waking up with him in my arms with the smell of sex heavy in the air. I want to run my fingers through his hair and stare into those beautiful brown eyes. I want to hold him in my arms, peering down over his head as he read from one of his many books. I want to sit down at a table after a long hard day while he cooked our dinner and he yammered on about some irrelevant thing that had no meaning or purpose.

But the idea of confessing my feelings for him terrified me. It was like that damn poison was burning in my stomach. Doubt ran rampant in my mind. _What if I lose him? What if this is a trick? What if my family doesn't accept him? What if he leaves me?_

So many thoughts ran through my head. I cursed myself for being so weak. I wanted to tell him my feelings, but the fear was too strong.

I was not known for using my words. But that doesn't mean there are not other ways I could tell him. I searched the hut for some parchment and some ink and a quill.

If I couldn't tell him then I would _write_ my feelings for him to read. By the time I was done I re-read the note and was satisfied with what I had. I rolled it up and go up and put my cloths on. I was about to go outside and give Stiles the note when a howl pierced the air.

I recognized that howl, my pack was here!

I cursed their timing, now wasn't the time to confess my feelings for Stiles. So I put the note in one of his books and ran out of the hut throwing my head back and releasing a howl. Letting my people know where I was.

* * *

 

**Stiles**

 

"Oh Roscoe, what have I gotten myself into," I whispered softly as I stroked his face.

He nudged my chest and I buried my face in his hair. The last few days have been amazing. I never thought I could have so much sex.

It was wild, passionate. The kind of thing you thought only existed in stories. I was happy to share every moment of it with him. He made me feel safe and happy. I enjoyed the time we spent together, though there were times when I wanted to smother him with a pillow for being a complete knothead I loved seeing him smile, and the feel of his arms wrapped around me.

But obviously the feelings were not shared. When I asked him if he wanted me to come with him I had wanted him to sy yes. I would have loaded my things and we would have left to go join his people.

But he hesitated.

_Of course he doesn't actually want you to come. You don't really think the wolf-prince of Beacon Hills is going to introduce you to his family do you?_

Just then a howl filled the air. A wolf's howl. A moment later Derek came running out of the hut wearing his cloths and armor and threw his head back to howl.

"Is that your pack?" I asked him.

He nodded.

A moment later a group came running past the trees. There were five of them, two blondes. A man and a woman and two others with dark skin. But it was the fifth who drew my attention.

"Scott!" I yelled.

"Stiles!" he yelled back.

He ran faster than the others right for me, I ram to greet him and he knocked me to the ground, but I could not help but laugh crazily. Scott was alive! I couldn't be any happier!

"I didn't know if you were dead or alive!" I cried as we hugged.

"Not only am I alive but I'm-"

He stopped, his face turned stony and he buried his face into my neck. He took a deep breath and a disturbingly familiar growl ripped from his mouth.

"Uh, Scott?"

I pulled back to look at him, instead of his regular chocolate brown eyes they were a searing red. "Oh shit," I said.

He stood up and glared at Derek. "You slept with Stiles!"

"What?!" the others said looking from me to Derek.

Derek looked form me to Scott. Then a look of realization dawned on his face. "Thats where I heard your name before. You're that Stiles!"

Scott stood up, his posture rigged. I watched as his nails turned into claws and his ears grew pointed and his sideburns got longer. His brown became more pronounced and his canines became fangs.

"Scott!" the tall guy with the curly blonde hair said with a timid voice.

"Derek what the hell have you done!"

Derek didn't respond, but his eyes glowed red but he didn't fully transform like Scott did.

I grabbed his arm and Scott glared at me, a low snarl leaked from his throat. "Don't you go growling at me Scott! What Derek and I did is none of your concern. Now come here!"

I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug. I felt him relax and he hugged me back. I pulled back to see his face had returned to normal.

"I have two questions. How the hell are you an alpha and why the hell is he wearing a scarf?"

I pointed a finger at the curly haired guy and he looked like I had insulted him. "Of all the things you want to know, this-he raised his scarf-is the second?"

"Dude it's summer time, why do you need a scarf on?"

"Your highness," the older dark skinned man said stepping forward. "How are you? The poison is-"

"Gone, Stiles cured me," Derek said looking at me with warm eyes.

The man and the others looked at me, impressed.

"Dude, awesome!" Scott said giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I knew you could do it. You are a fox spirit!"

"Dude!" I yelled clamping my hand over his mouth.

"We already know," the blonde girl said rolling her eyes.

I glared at Scott. "So you become a werewolf and start trading secrets? Not cool!"

"We can trust them Stiles, the Hales are the good guys!" Scott whined.

"Perhaps we should take this inside," the man said.

"No!" Derek and I both yelled at the same time.

We both looked at one another, knowing that the smell of sex was still thick in the hut.

"Deaton, we think a darach was the one that made the poison. Stiles sensed a dark presence when he got it out of me," Derek said.

The man, Deaton nodded. "We suspected as much. We think it is the same darach that is performing human sacrifices throughout the kingdom. We lost Kali, Ennis and Deucalion."

"What?" Derek asked. "What being could kill the demon wolf?"

"A being being powered by the nemeton," Deaton said.

"The nemeton? You mean the tree stump at the center of the forest?" I asked.

"You know about it" Scott asked.

"Yeah, Grandfather told me he made all the rowan trees to help keep out all the supernaturals that were being drawn to it."

"Your grandfather? I thought he was dead?" Scott asked.

"Grandfather is an ancient being who lives in the forest," Deaton explained.

"You know him?" I asked.

Deaton smiled. "Every druid who has come here to learn knows Grandfather." He pointed a finger at my hut. "I once lived there for a time when I was training. This forest is filled with ancient magic. A good place to study."

"So all those books belong to you?"

He shook his head. "They belong to those who come to study. Though I did leave some behind for future emissaries to study."

"How were you able to get the poison out of Derek?" the blonde woman asked giving me a suspicious look.

"I am a fox spirit of the wood clan. I was able to tap into the power of the forest to give me a boost to help cure Derek. It was odd, before the poison was spreading very slow. But then three days ago it just started spreading like a fire. He almost died."

The blondes and the one who had remained silent went trotting over to Derek, low whines escaped their throats. Derek held out his arms and embraced them in one large hug.

"It's okay, I am fine now," he said.

"I never should have left you!" the blonde woman said.

"I ordered you to leave Erica. I couldn't stand it if that bitch caught you or Boyd."

They began to scent Derek, rubbing their faces against his face and nudging him with their shoulders. It was both odd to watch and yet heart warming.

Scott saddled closer to me and began to rub his shoulder against mine.

"Really?" I asked him.

"I can't help it," he whined. "Watching them is making my instincts want to mark you...and you smell like Derek."

I laughed at the jealous tone and hugged him, rubbing my face against his. "I am so happy you are alive Scotty. I missed you so much man. I am sorry you became a werewolf."

"I asked for the bite. I don't have asthma no more and I am a true alpha!"

My eyes widened in shock. "Holy shit dude really! I was afraid you killed another alpha! Alphas like you are super rare!"

He grinned. "I know. I am one of Talia's most trusted alphas. And I want to introduce you to Isaac."

The blonde guy with the curls walked over to us, he stood tall and had a cocky smirk, but there was a glimmer of nervousness in his eyes.

Scott wrapped his arm around Isaac's shoulders and nuzzled his cheek. "Stiles, this is Isaac Lahey. He is my mate."

I looked at Scott then to Isaac who looked very happy. "Dude, thats great...I mean...wow."

I almost asked about Allison. I guess it makes sense they couldn't maintain a relationship, what with her being an Argent and he being a-

"I plan on marrying him and Allison when this is all over. You'll be my best man of course."

"Yeah of course. Don't think just because you're a werewolf now that-wait marry both Allison and him!"

They both chuckled at the look on my face. "Yeah dude. I love the both of them. The three of us are in a relationship."

"I...shit man. How is it you became a werewolf an alpha and landed two mates?"

"You seem to be doing good," he said casting a dark look at Derek who glowered back as him as if to say _shut up or I will rip your throat out with my teeth!_

"Can I scent you?" Isaac asked. "I know we just met. But Scott has spoken about you so much I feel like I know you. And you smell like Derek...I...hope you don't mind."

I grinned. "It's okay. Derek told me I am moon bait."

I turned my neck and noticed his eyes flashed yellow. "Yes you are."

"Hey!" Scott said looking indignant.

Isaac shrugged. "You didn't say he had such a nice neck."

Scott looked like Isaac just dumped a cup of cold water on his head. Isaac leaned down and rubbed his cheek against my neck. I shivered when I felt his nose against my neck. I heard him take a deep breath.

Then he let out a small whine and backed away, looking rather timid. "Are you okay?"

"You smell like a normal human. But you also smell like you should be my alpha!"

I looked at Scott. "Do I smell different?"

"Well other than the fact you smell of sex-he gave Derek another dark look- you smell normal to me."

"He is a fox spirit. shouldn't he smell different?" Erica asked.

"Not all supernatural beings smell different from human," Deaton explained.

Erica and Boyd walked over to us. "May we?" Boyd asked.

I felt more cautious about the two of them scenting me. Boyd was more than twice my size and Erica looked like she was considering eating me.

I looked to Derek and he nodded and I bared my neck to the two of them. Like Isaac they rubbed their cheeks against my neck and sniffed it. They two backed away, though they were a bit more reserved and less timid.

"Interesting. It seems only your betas are reacting to him," Deaton commented . His expression was neutral but there was a look in his eyes, like a scholar observing an experiment.

"Maybe since Scott is an alpha," I said.

I looked over at Derek whom looked pleased by his betas reactions to me.

Before I could ask him what this meant an arrow came sailing past his head and almost hit my face, had Scott not caught it.

"Argents!" he yelled.

They came running through the trees. Yelling a war cry as they aimed their crossbows at us. Derek ran over to me and began to drag me to the hut. "They must have followed you here!"

We all took over behind trees to avoid the arrows. "Don't let them hit you. I have no doubt their arrows are poisoned," Deaton said.

"Oh wow an Argent using wolfsbane-laced weapons imagine that!" I yelled.

He gave an an annoyed look.

I leaned around the tree to yell out. "You assholes have about one minute to get the hell out of here."

"We are here for Hale and his comrades boy. Hand them over and we will leave you be!" one of the hunters yelled.

"Tyhurst!" Derek growled. "I recognize his voice.

"Kate wants us to bring you in alive Hale. Says she wants to finish what she started!" Tyhurst yelled out.

"Tell that bitch I am going to enjoy watching her burn on a pyre!"

"No, I am afraid no one is going to be delivering any messages," a booming voice spoke calmly.

"Grandfather!" Deaton and I yelled.

I moved out from behind the tree to see Grandfather standing behind the Argent solders, seemingly not caring they were pointing their bows at him.

"Be gone creature, all we want is the wolves!" Tyhurst yelled.

"No. The Hales have always treated us with respect. Leaving us in peace and honoring our wish to be left alone. Prince Derek and his pack are welcome here. As is Alan Deaton. You are unwelcome, leave now, least you suffer the same fate as those who came before."

"We come prepared old man. These arrows are tipped with cold iron. Even a child knows iron is fatal to your kind!"

Grandfather did not seem impressed. He let out a long sigh.

Then a sound like a swarm of angry wasps began to rise. We all looked up to see a dark swarm of pixies rising above us from the trees. I saw movement coming from the trees. The bark flowed like water and nymph emerged from the trees.

I watched as Penelope walked over to one of the men, he was too busy looking up to see the other nymphs surrounding him and his friends.

"Hi handsome," she said with a grin.

His gaze snapped to her and he went to aim his bow, but she grabbed it out of his hands and threw it to the ground. She advanced on him, her face twisted angrily. "I understand when you humans cut down trees to make your homes or to keeps yourselves warm .But when you cut them down to make weapons to kill that really pisses me off."

The man grabbed a dagger and took a swing at her, she caught his arm and twisted. There was a loud crunch and the man screamed in pain as she broke his arm.

"CHARGE!"

The other Gentry arrived. The fauns leapt into the air, landing on to the soilders and crushing them underfoot. A mob of brownies with Ma ma Gob leading them attacked a trio of soldiers, they carried tiny little pots and pans and looked comical until swarmed the men and started hitting them.

"Get your asses out of our home you little shit!" she screamed.

A group of leshy joined the battle, their footfalls made the earth shake. The men fired their arrows at them and the leshy screamed as the arrows hit their bodies. One of them grabbed a man and rolled him up into a bloody ball.

The pixies flew from the air and like angry hornets swarmed the men. Biting and clawing into their flesh, laughing evilly as blood and skin flew from their sharp teeth.

I saw Malia in her coyote form pounce on Tyhurst and tear into his throat. As he lay on the ground clutching his throat she transformed back into her human form, her eyes shined like blue stars, her face looked similar to a werewolf's.

"Remember me you bastard!" she roared. Tyhurst looked stunned, I could see recognition in his eyes. "You murdered my family! My father, my mother! MY BABY SISTER"

I looked away as she began hacking him piece by little piece.

Within moments the soldiers were dead and the Gentry were cheering.

"Holy shit!" Isaac whimpered.

"Fear not Isaac Lahey, you are our guest," Grandfather said in a gentle tone.

"He knows my name! How the hell does he know my name!" Isaac hissed.

"I know all your names. Scott McCall the true alpha. Isaac Lahey his mate, Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd the third. And of course Alan Deaton, you have become a fine man."

"Alan is here!" Penelope said looking around eagerly.

"Ohhh, he really has grown up nice and handsome," Cassa said fanning herself.

Deaton looked embarrassed and blushed.

We all moved out from behind the trees. The leshy were picking up the corpses and carrying them away. I didn't know what they planned to do with the bodies and I didn't care to find out.

"We are sorry for bringing the Hunters here sir," Scott said bowing to Grandfather.

"All is well young one. The Hunters have been getting more and more uppity since Gerard took control."

Malia trotted over to me, covered in blood and gore, looking like a warrior goddess come to rain hell on the earth. "Are you okay?" she asked me.

I nodded. She looked to Scott and the others. "The fuck are they?"

"Derek's pack. And he is Scott."

"Scott? Your best friend who you thought might be dead with the bad lungs?"

I nodded.

"Oh, hey. Nice to meet you."

"Thanks," Scott said looking at her warily. "And you are?"

"Malia Tate."

"She's my cousin. Peter's daughter with Corrine."

"Yeah, apparently my coyote-mom wants me dead so my dad and aunt hid me away with a human family but they were killed by the Argents."

"Derek, I want to go with you," I suddenly said. I took his hands in mine. "If the Argents are willing to come into the forest then I need to help stop them before they cause the gentry more trouble."

"No Stiles you can't!" Pomana wailed.

"It's too dangerous!" Caissa agreed.

"I have to. I have hidden myself away too long. All the people I love are involved in this war and it's high time I helped out."

"Then I am going to," Malia said. "I want to make the Argents pay for what they did to my family. Plus I want to meet my father."

"Don't expect too much," I heard Scott mutter.

"What about your mother?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I'll just kill her first."

"She's definitely Peter's daughter," Erica said.

"Derek you need to tell him," Scott said.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Stiles...I want you to come but...there is something you need to know," Derek said avoiding my gaze.

I smiled and put my hand on his face, making him look at me. "Come on sourwolf. There is nothing you could tell me that could make me-"

"I'm engaged."

And just like that the whole world came crashing down around me in a silent destructive shower of hellstorm.

"Her name is Jennifer, she is a druid in our army. I am sorry I never told you but-"

I let go of his face and headed for the hut.

"Stiles wait!"

I felt him try to grab my arm but I slapped it away. "Don't!" I snarled spinning around to glare at him. "You've been here for weeks Derek, and in all that time. Especially the last few days you never once mentioned you were engaged!"

"I am sorry, So sorry Stiles. I never meant for this to happen!"

"What, you never met to fuck me? Because I seem to recall you enjoyed every single moment of it. What was it you said, that you were going to ruin me for anyone else?" I laughed bitterly. "well congratulations your highness, you succeeded!"

He let out a pained whimper. "Please Stiles, just listen to me," he begged.

"No! Get the hell out of here and go back to your pack and your fiance!" I pushed him and he stumbled back. Erica and Boyd took a threatening step forward. Scott kept Isaac from joining them. "I wish I had never helped you Derek Hale. You hurt everyone around you!"

I spun around and ran into my hut, shutting the door behind me. I began to cry, my chest heaving. I flipped over my table, spilling books and bowls. I ran to the bed and ripped the sheets off. The same sheets covered in sweat and sex.

I fell to the floor. My face wet with tears and my chest aching. God I was pathetic. I actually thought I could have love. Me, stupid skinny Stiles who talks to much and can barely keep focused on a single subject.

I trusted him with my heart and he crushed it to dust.

I heard the door open and Malia laid down next to me in her coyote form, she lot out a whine and I stroked her blood soaked fur.

"I'm so sorry Stiles," I heard Scott say.

He sat down next to me, stroking my hair softly. "You should go. Get Derek back to his...people."

I almost said fiance.

"I want to stay, I have missed you," he whined.

"I know." I sat up and hugged him. "But you know where to find me."

"I've always known. I have kept in contact with your dad. He told me you were safe here. I wish I came to you sooner. But I had to learn to control my instincts and I couldn't risk being caught by the Argents and then I became and alpha."

"Scott, it's okay. Seriously. I am just happy you are alive and happy." I grinned at him. "You have two people waiting for you. Go back to them."

He took my hand firmly in his. "This war will end very soon Stiles. Once things are settled you can come back to Beacon. You'll be my best man at my wedding and Isaac wants to open up an orphanage and you can train to be a healer. Imagine helping all those unruly kids when they get a cold or break their arm from climbing a tree."

"That sounds wonderful Scott," I said.

He put his face against my neck and rubbed it. "I will come back to you. I swear by the Moon and all the gods. I am taking my brother back."

"Oh Scott."

I hugged him. In turned to look at Malia. "You are going to have to learn to wear cloths now."

She let out a huff of indignation.

"She isn't coming. She had some choice words for Derek."

"Malia you need to go with them and meet your family," I told her.

Her only response was to lay her head on my lap. I sighed and petted her again.

"Stubborn mutt," I said with nothing but affection.

* * *

 

_And so what should have been a joyous occasion turned into a bitter farewell. Derek was quit for most of the journey, only speaking when he needed. Even his betas couldn't get a response out of him. For the third time in his life Derek found himself reacquainted with despair and shame._

_When they returned to the Hale camp things warmed up. Scott and Isaac were delighted to learn their mate was there and they all shared a heartfelt reunion (and let on in the privacy of their tent they all consummated their union.)_

_Talia informed them of what Lydia told them. They decided to deal with Gerard first, then look for the darach. Hopefully they could learn more about her from Gerard. During the war council some thought it might be wise to wait for Gerad to send some of his forces to the forest to make capturing the capital easier. But Derek refused to allow Stiles or the gentry to be used in such a way. He managed to convince the others to attack the city first, Gerard didn't know they were preparing to attack and his forces were still converging on the city._

_They still had allies on the inside who could make getting in easy and with the hellhounds on their side getting past the mountain ash barriers would be easy. Derek told no one about his romance with Stiles and neither did the others. Although Jennifer was happy to have Derek back he could not help but think of Stiles whenever she was around._

_Peter was overjoyed to learn his daughter was alive, but the Hales agreed it was best to keep her existence a secret. At least until Corrine could be handled with at a later time._

_With the help of Noah Stilinski, Melissa McCall and many other allies inside the capital the Hales were able to make sure any innocent humans would be kept out of harms way. They would remain in shelters until the fighting was over, thus limiting and collateral damage._

_And so the day came when the Hale forces gathered under the cover of night to attack the capital in what was sure to be a battle for the ages._

_But it's getting late, I'm tired as hell. Work has been rough and I have spent the last two weeks writing and editing this story and as much as I lover Sterek I really want to finish this chapter so let me just give you a quick rundown of what happened._

_Okay, they are storming the gates, good thing Noah made sure to keep the gates open while he and his men started fighting the Argent men at the main gate. Alright the hellhounds are running through the mountain ash barriers and letting the supernaturals in. Oh shit is that a dragon? Oh no, it's just Parrish jumping from roof to roof. Wow he's got some good leg muscles._

_Cue Argent men to start showing up, arrows are flying around, people are screaming and getting slaughtered let and right, oh fuck Derek just ripped a guys out with his teeth! There goes Cora she just jumped on a guys back and tore out the back of his head, oh no she's about to get stabbed from behind by oh never mind, Lydia just saved her, she blew the guys head off with her scream. Didn't think she would be in this fight._

_The twins have merged and are ripping guys apart, their yelling at their wolves to wait until later before they start looting from the dead. Noshiko and her daughter are their fighting with some other kitsune. They got some oni with them and Kira has her sword charged with electricity._

_Scott and Isaac are fighting together, Isaac is looking for Allison, they lost her and he see's she is firing arrows. Oh no a guy is coming at her with a ax and her quiver is empty! Oh damn where was she hiding that dagger! Well, he's down, aww Scott and Isaac are beaming at her. They're so proud._

_Throats are being ripped out, people being cut in half, burned, stabbed, impaled. Corrine is attacking Peter, apparently one of her coyotes overheard Peter and Talia talking and she wants to know where Malia is. Laura just slashed her back and Peter just ripped her in half; okay that plot is settled._

_Things are looking good for the Hales, credit to the Argents they are putting up a good fight but a bunch of their men are switching sides. Let's speed this up to about oh say...five hours._

 

**Derek**

We stood in the throne room. I barely recognized the palace. The Argents had done some rearranging since they stole our home. All the statues and portrates and busts and other small insignificant things I never paid much attention to were all gone. No doubt destroyed. I was going to enjoy tearing down everything that represented the Argents.

We were all bloody. The battle had been amazing, the stuff of legends. The kind of thing that would fill you with wonder and joy to see. I was still thrumming with energy, I still felt the urge to hunt and kill.

We had Gerard, he was on his knees in front of us, my mother sat on _her_ throne. The only thing that ruined this moment was the fact Kate had managed to escape during the chaos. It didn't matter, she would be caught soon enough.

"Gerard Argent," mother spoke, her voice firm and strong. "You plotted to kill me and my family. You drove us from our home and threw our lands into chaos. You have ruined the lives of countless innocents in your selfish pursuit of power. How can you justify your actions?"

He glared at my mother. "I don't owe you anything wolf-bitch! You were weak, I did what anyone else would!"

"You are a disgrace to hunters everywhere pendejo," Araya spoke. "We live by a code. It keeps is human and helps us keep order in the world. You have violated everything we are supposed to represent."

"Don't prattle to me about the code you old cunt!" Gerard spat. "It's the damn code that has made us weak! Allowing these abominations to run wild!"

"Your a hypocrite!" Allison yelled. "We know you are dying. That you have made a pact with a darach, allowing her to perform human sacrifice to gain more power just to prolong your life. I am disgusted to be related to you!"

"The sentiment is the same you wolf loving whore!" he sneered.

Scott and Isaac growled and moved closer to her, glaring at him with yellow and red eyes.

"At least I have love in my heart, you souless bastard," Allison responded, her voice colder than eyes. Her hands found Scott and Isaac's.

"Kill me and be done with it, I am sorry for nothing! I did what I had to do to survive! So what if I had to kill hordes of people to do it. Nothing matters but survival!"

He really was unrepentant. He wasn't even trying to hide the sound of his heartbeat.

"And you called us monsters," mother said, shaking her head. "I queen Talia Hale, alpha of the Hale pack, first of my name, evolved wolf due hereby sentence you to death. As much as I would enjoy watching the disease eat away at you I will not tolerate your continued blight on life."

"But before we kill you, you are going to tell us what you know about the darach," I said.

He chuckled. "I know not who or where she is. The bitch played me. Tricked me into helping her. She knew I was dying and that I would be desperate, she made me the poison as an act of goodwill. So I let her kill to power that damn tree. Now I see she never meant to help me. Trust me, if I knew who she was I would tell you."

"Then you are of no use to us," mother said/

He chuckled. "So which of you bastards will do the job? My traitorous kin? You? Or maybe your son. Derek here has more reason to hate me more than anyone else."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I had been planning this take over for years. All we needed was a way in. Have you never wondered who it was that had your lady love poisoned?"

Gasps sounded across the room. I felt like the air had left my lungs and a cold fury began to grow from the darkest part of my soul.

"We chose you because you were young and the loss of your mate would drive you to such despair. And Kate always had a way with men. A heartbroken pup was simple for her to-"

I do not recall what happened. I just remember seeing red and what was left of Gerard Argent was spread across the throne room. I was later told I had roared with such fury it shook the walls of the throne room. I rushed Gerard, first gouging out his eyes and then smashing in his head and ripped him to shreds.

Later on I was alone in one of the guest rooms. I didn't have the heart to sleep in my old room. Not while they still had the Argent taint.

All these years I had lost hope that I would ever find out who had killed Paige. But even though I had her killers blood on my hands I didn't feel satisfied. I only felt tired, so damned tired.

I longed for Stiles. To hold him in my arms, to breath in his scent. But he was lost to me now.

" _You hurt everyone around you!"_

"Derek?"

I looked up to see Jennifer. I hadn't heard her come in. She walked over to me, placing her hands on my shoulders. "I am so sorry. Gerard was a monster. His last act of defiance was to twist the blade you have long since carried in your heart."

"Jennifer, you are a good woman. Too good for me."

"Nonsense. You should get some rest. You have more than earned it my beloved. We have much to do and we still have the wedding to look forward too."

"Jennifer...I can't marry you."

Her face fell. "What? Why?"

I told her the truth. Everything. My meeting Stiles and my true feelings for him and of our intimate time together. She was not angry, nor did she show any signs of distress. In fact she seemed amused.

"Oh my love, I forgive you. War can tax a man and you are a young virile werewolf. It's not like you would be the first man to blow of some steam."

"Jennifer...I don't love you. I don't even know why I accepted your proposal. I hate to sound like a heartless bastard, but perhaps I am. Perhaps Stiles was right. I do hurt everyone around me."

She sighed and touched my face. The world became fuzzy. I felt a haze cloud my thoughts. Only Jennifer remained constant, her image sharp and clear.

"The wedding will continue as planned. In fact the sooner the better. And why don't we invite the little fox. I would just love to thank him for saving your life. How does that sound Derek? Would you like to see Stiles one last time?"

"I...yes...lets get married...so I can see Stiles."

* * *

 

_A few weeks later and it was time for the royal wedding. When Derek and Jennifer went to Talia to talk about having a quick wedding Talia suggested they wait until they caught Kate who was still on the run. But Jennifer insisted the wedding take place as soon as possible, to help give the people something to focus on now that Gerard was overthrown._

_Talia agreed, a royal wedding would be just what the people needed. It took time, longer then Jennifer wanted but there was no way such an event could be rushed._

_True to his word Scott came to visit Stiles. Brinign his mates, Stiles father and Scott's mother who was delighted to see the only other boy she considered her son. Their reunion was wonderful, they all shared stories of their time surviving under the Argent rule._

_There was still a lot of work to be done cleaning up Gerard's mess and the darach had yet to be caught. So far there had been no sacrifices but Deaton was sure the evil druid was still lurking around somewhere._

_Scott told Stiles about the wedding. Handing him a wedding invitation which was promptly tossed into the hearth. Noah was tempted to risk imprisonment to give Derek a good beating for hurting his little boy. But Stiles reminded him that he was no longer little and he could handle himself._

_As his friends and family left after making plans for Stiles to return to his home they all left to go to the wedding. Stiles hugged them all and watched them leave._

_Some of the local gentry came to visit, knowing Stiles was still suffering from his split with Derek, some of the faun made their infamous wine and they drank to the fall of Gerard and to Stiles moment of glory._

 

**Stiles**

"Oh sweetie, I am so sorry," Pomona said as she petted my hair with her hand.

I was resting my head in her lap. We had started a little bonfire and were having a small celebration outside my hut.

Even Grandfather was here, drinking some of the wine the fauns had made. He sat quietly, observing us as we drank and danced and laughed.

Malia was in her human form, wearing a dress sent from Peter who was planning to come visit her. I knew Malia wanted to meet her father and the rest of the Hales, but she couldn't stand the idea of leaving me behind.

She was having an arm wresting match with one of the elves while the others cheered her on.

"Sorry for what?" I asked her.

"About that slut of a wolf. Ohh the nerve of him!"

"Strange, but not unheard of for to wolves to cheat on their mates," a faun said. "Nasty business if you ask me. Your better off without that cur youngling. And look on the bright side, you got your kingdom back, the royal family owes you a favor and you got some good sex out of the deal."

"Thats enough out of all you!" Ma ma Gob said sipping from her tiny cup. "Poor boy doesn't need to be reminded of that fool prince."

"It's my own fault. I actually thought we could be together. But he is a wolf prince and I am a fox spirit. It would have never worked out."

"There have been times when foxes and wolves loved one another and lived happily ever after," Grandfather spoke.

"Really?" I asked.

"It was rare. Such couplings were either killed for daring to love one another or fled to lands far away to live in peace."

"Doesn't matter. We were just not meant to be."

"Don't worry Stiles. A fine young man like you will find a nice boy to settle down with," Ma ma Gob said soothingly.

"Promise us you will come visit Stiles, we will miss you terribly," Caissa said.

I smiled at her. "You guys have been like a second family to me. I would never just forget about you."

Just then Harry came running out from my hut carrying a piece of paper. He was waving it around and making a bunch of noise.

"Harry, we're here to have a good time, not clean...well, maybe later but right now were taking ti easy!" Ma ma said.

Harry ran to me, waving the paper and squeaking something about Derek and a note he found while he was tidying up my home just now.

I took it from him and read.

_Stiles, as you know I am not good with my words. Or communicating at all in general. I can only hope these words I right can help me tell you the dreaded truth I have been keeping from you and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

_I am engaged to a woman whom I do not love. She is a kind woman, but our union is more about me doing my duty to my family and I fear her affections for me are misplaced. After Paige and Kate I did not think I could find love. Maybe with Jennifer I could at least find some kind of marital happiness._

_But that was all ruined the day I met you._

_When we first met I wanted to strangle you. Still do sometimes. You are loud, hyper, you talk about things that do not matter and I have difficulty following your train of thought. And you have a smart mouth. I have broken the jaws of men who dared speak to me like you do._

_But you are fearless, loyal, loving and brilliant. I enjoyed our time together._

_Even as the poison slowly killed me the one thing that made the pain bearable wasn't your tonics, but you yourself. You helped me focus on something else then the idea that I might die and never see my family again and before I knew it I was opening up to you and telling you my darkest secrets._

_Though I have no excuse for my behavior after you saved me, all I can say I allowed ignorance and suspicion to rule me instead of seeing the truth. That you are one of the most beautiful and loving people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting._

_The last few days with you has made me happier than I ever thought I could feel. Before I felt empty. The wounds of my past still festered but much like your potions you cleaned my wounds and I feel like I can finally begin to move on._

_But I want to move forward with you. Stiles, if you are still reading this I want you to know that I love you. I want you to come with me so I can introduce you to my family and if you would do me the honor, allow me to court you properly and as you deserve._

_Though we have obviously skipped a few steps I wish to give you the same joy you have brought me._

_With much love, heart and soul, Derek._

Tears fell from my eyes and landed on the paper.

"Derek," I whispered.

"What is wrong? What does it say?" Pomona asked.

Penelope took the paper from my hand and began to read it out loud. I stood up and began to pace.

Derek loves me! He really loves me! I should have let him explain! After I said all those horrible things to him! No wonder he left without telling me, I had been so angry I wouldn't have listened!

"I have to go to him! I have to stop the wedding!"

All the gentry began to cheer.

"But it's a royal wedding, won't you need n invitation?" Grandfather asked.

"Yes, I got one...which I threw in the fire, shit!"

"So what, just because you don't have a piece of paper your not going to go get your mate?" Malia asked frowning at me.

"Weren't you just telling me the other day how if you ever see Derek again your going to chop his balls off," I reminded her.

She shrugged. "That was before I found out he is an idiot who doesn't know how to express his feelings."

"If Roscoe and I go now I might make it," I said.

It was getting late and the sun was soon to set. Scott had said the wedding would start at dusk.

"You can't go looking like that," Pomona said. "If you are going to go to crash a wedding you have to look dashing!"

"We live in a forest, what could I wear?" I asked. "It's not like there is a seamstress nearby."

"Silly boy. We can make you something out of leaves and moss. And flowers to, lots and lots of flowers!" Caissa said.

"I know where to find some fresh moss by the boulders at the river," one of the leshy said.

"And we got needles and thread we can use to make you a nice suit," Ma ma Gob said.

"He can't go to a mortal wedding dressed in moss and flowers. They prefer cotton and silks," one of the elves said.

"Mortals are so weird," Penelope said shaking her head.

Grandfather finished sipping his wine and stood up. "I believe this is where I step in."

He banged his staff on the ground and I felt the ground shake. The door to my hut flew open and the armor I kept hidden away came flying out. A gust of wind blew and I found myself lifted up, spining rapidly until the world was a blur.

When my feet touched the ground I was no longer wearing the rags I had been. I was now fully decked in my ancestral armor. The sword was strapped to my side and the golden wings hung on my back, the helmet rested in my arm and my red cloak hung by my shoulders.

"Damn, check you out," Malia said looking impressed.

"Oh, little Stiles is all grown up now. Your so handsome," Ma ma Gob said wiping her face with a hanky.

"Now for your horse. A man needs a good looking horse if he is going to crash a wedding," Grandfather said.

He pointed his staff at Roscoe and a green glow surrounded him A blue saddled appeared on his back and a matching blue sash and helmet with a blue feather placed above his forehead.

"Nice," I said.

I got on top of Roscoe, petting his neck. I could tell he was enjoying his new threads.

"Stiles!"

I looked to see a trio of pixies carrying a large bag. They handed it to me and I unlaced it to look inside.

"We got you some seeds in case you run into trouble," the one in the middle said.

"Thak you all," I said.

"Go get your man Stiles," Ma ma Gob said.

I kicked my heels into Roscoe's side and we took off. The gentry all waved and cheered for me as we rode off. I entered these woods a scared boy, afraid for my life. Now I am leaving it a man. I don't know what awaits me at the end of my journey, maybe it is too late, maybe they will already be married, maybe Derek has changed his mind.

But I can't live the rest of my very long life wondering what life would have been like if I had gone to Derek.

I just hope I don't get executed for disrupting a royal wedding.

* * *

 

**Derek**

 

I stared at myself in the mirror, I wore the traditional black of my family with a red triskelle to denote my status as an alpha. I wore a silver crown on my head and carried my sword at my side.

Most who looked at me now saw a warrior, an alpha, a prince. But I didn't feel like any of those things. I felt empty. I should be joyous, my kingdom was reclaimed and I had killed Gerard and was set to marry a beautiful woman.

But I feel barren, cold even. I feel like there is a part of me missing and I know what it is.

I heard a knock on my door. I already knew who it was. "Come in mother."

She walked in and looked at me, her eyes warm. "Oh my boy. Look at you." she walked over and cupped my cheeks. "I can't believe you are getting married today. Seems like only yesterday I watched your father chasing after you as you ran through the halls naked, refusing to take your bath."

I tried to smile but my lips barely moved. "What is wrong honey?" she asked.

"I talked to Scott...he said Stiles isn't coming."

"Oh, you mean the fox who saved you. I wonder why he didn't come. I know our people have a history but I told Scott to tell him about Noshiko and her people. She was actually looking forward to meeting him. She wanted to learn more about the kitsune from his mothers region."

"Mother...I have done something unforgivable. Again."

"Derek baby what could you have done to put yourself in such a mood?" she asked.

I told her the truth. How Stiles cared for me and we bonded and I slept with him and broke his heart.

"I told Jennifer. She insisted we invite Stiles to the wedding; I was looking forward to see him. I was a fool to think he would come."

"Oh Derek. My poor boy, what mess have you gotten yourself into." I let out a whine and she took my hand. "Derek. Maybe you should call off the wedding. If you still have feelings for this boy than maybe you should wait. Take some time to reflect."

I shook my head. "He hates me. I saw the look in his eyes mother. He was devastated. I should have told him but I forgot all about Jennifer."

She raised a questioning brow. "You forgot about your fiance?"

"I know, it sounds terrible. But being with Stiles, I don't know it was like he made me forget what a monster I am. He made me feel good again, in ways Jennifer doesn't."

"Listen to me well Derek Hale. You are not a monster. You are my son. Don't think I am playing the dotting mother, because we both know if you were even a little rotten I would let you know. I love my brother but Peter is seriously fucked in the head."

I could not help the laugh that came bursting from my mouth.

"You've suffered so much Derek. You lost the woman you love, was manipulated by a murderous whore. You've carried so much guilt and shame that there were times I feared I was going to lose you. But you endured. You pulled through. When you talk about this boy I can tell you care for him. I see the same light in your eyes I saw when you were with Paige. Perhaps you need to reconsider your future."

I remembered the look in his eyes when he glared at me. The pain, the fury, the betrayal.

"This wedding has to happen. The people need it. They need to see us united and strong. Plenty of people turned to Gerard's side and he sowed lots of discord among the humans and shifters. If I call of the wedding it will make us look weak. And I will not pout our family at risk mother. Not again."

"But Derek-"

I stopped her. "It doesn't matter how much I love him. I destroyed any feelings he has for me. I will always care for him and I will make sure he is well cared for. It is the least I can do."

"If the boy is as smart as you say than I can assure you he will receive the best education. Foxes from his clan are known for their healing abilities. Alan says he can personally teach him."

I nodded. "Good. Now, lets go out to the courtyard. We should go mingle."

She hugged me and we made our way out to the courtyard where the ceremony would take place. Despite the fact the whole thing was rushed I had to give credit to my sisters for doing a job with what little time and resources they had.

Personally if I had it my way we would just do it now and be done with it.

But it was important we foster good relations among the people. Once we held parties that had people from all walks of life and they mingled and enjoyed each others company.

But now things were different. Things were more subdued and there was an air of suspicion and paranoia in the air. Gerard had really fucked our country. The Hales had spent generations bridging the divide between the two worlds and in six years Gerard had almost destroyed it.

Plenty of the nobles and elite had switched sides to Gerard out of self-preservation. But Gerard was clever. He played the role of benevolent tyrant, showering love and affection to those who sided with him. Taking the lands and riches from the supernatural and giving them to his new _friends._

But once he was dead they switched sides again. Bunch of fucking snakes. It was going to be a nightmare keeping the peace. I know many shifters wanted revenge for their human neighbors betraying them to the Argents and aiding in their capture.

Scott and Isaac stood with Boyd and Erica. They surrounded Allison and her father Chris. To some it might look like a friendly chat but in truth they were acting as bodyguards for the remaining Argents. Isaac and Scott had announced their intent to marry Allison. There had been an intimidate outcry and Scott had to fight to defend his mates honor.

I saw plenty of shifters looking at the duo with glowing eyes. Only to look away when my wolves glowered at them.

I admit I had my doubts when I learned of the whole thing. But I saw how happy Isaac was with the two of them. He was my first beta and I know I have been shitty to him at times, but I want him to be happy.

I saw Lydia talking to the hellhound Parrish. Apparently the two were very taken with one another. The hellhounds said the nemeton was in danger and were staying to help find the darach. Lydia had been working a lot with the hellhounds. They were all drawn to her and she to them, no doubt do to their connection to death.

They were rather protective of her, they listened to her and followed her lead. Anyone else tried to order them about they would just snarl and flash their burning eyes at them. But Lydia they followed without fail or question.

We were negotiating a pact between them and us. Many of them had been wandering from place to place and wanted a place to plant some roots. It was be a great boon to have a pack of hellhounds on our side and judging from the way Parrish was looking at the Martin heir he had already found a place to plant some roots.

Peter and my father and Laura were talking with some of the werecoyotes. They were not really bothered by Corrines death. She had attacked Peter and they were glad to be rid of her. They were appalled by the fact she was willing to kill her own daughter to take her power back.

They were delighted to hear Malia was alive. Since she was Peter and Corrines daughter that meant they had a connection to the royal family which knowing Peter he was planning to use that to our (his) advantage.

"Derek!" Jennifer came running over to me wearing a white gown. "Oh this is all so lovely. I am so happy to see so many people here. Tell me has Stiles arrived? I am so eager to meet him."

I felt my heart stutter at the mention of his name. "No, he decided not to come."

Her smile faded a little then returned. "Well, that is unfortunate. I was looking forward to meeting him."

"You seem awfully eager to meet the man your fiance slept with," mother said rather cooly.

"Oh, Derek told you I see. Stiles saved Derek's life. And it is not his fault that Derek failed to mention me. But this is not a time for anger or bitterness. This is a new beginning for everyone."

She took my hand and the pain lessened and I felt less burdened. "Come lets go get something to drink. Excuse us Talia."

I let Jennifer lead me away. The new few hours passed in a blur. I staid by Jenifers side the entire time. I let her do all the talking and only spoke when someone talked to me directly.

I just wanted this to be over with so I could get drunk and pass out.

Before I knew it the two of us were standing in front of the stone alter where my ancestors wed their mates. Deaton as our pack emissary was the one officiating the marriage.

I noticed my family looked reserved. They didn't seem to be happy about the wedding. They always got along with Jennifer, shouldn't they be happier.

"Jennifer, do you take Derek to be your husband. Will you love him and lend him your strength when he needs it and swear to honor him?"

"I do," Jennifer said.

"Derek, do you take Jennifer to be your wife. Will you love her and lend her your strength when she needs and swear to honor her?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. There was an awkward pause. I could hear people start to murmur around us.

"Derek," I heard Laura whisper so softly only I could hear her.

"Derek," Jennifer said, sounding impatient.

Before I could respond I heard something. It was distant but it was getting closer. I wasn't the only one, other people were looking at the doors. Only the shifters though. Only they could hear it.

It sounded like a single horse running closer and closer. Suddenly the guards above began to move, I could hear them talking about an approaching rider. The sound of hooves thundering got closer and closer until even the humans could hear it.

Than there was silence, we all heard the guards demanding the rider turn around or he would be fired on. Then the wooden gates flew open, no. They grew roots that pulled them away, ripping themselves off their hinges.

People screamed and stood up, a single horse in blue attire came striding in, the rider wore a familiar set of armor.

"Derek!"

I recognized that voice. How many times had I heard him whisper it in the night or scream it in the throes of glorious passion.

"Stiles!" I yelled.

"Stiles?" Jennifer asked.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled.

"Scott!" Stiles yelled.

"Stiles!" Noah yelled looking stunned.

"Dad!" Stiles yelled.

"Stiles?" mother asked looking at Stiles with an incredulous look.

"Stiles!" Allison yelled.

"Allison!" Stiles waved at her.

"Stiles!" Isaac said.

"Seriously another scarf?"

"Stiles," Jennifer said with a hungry expression.

"Jennifer," I said looking at her.

"Derek!" Stiles yelled again.

"Stiles!" I yelled back.

"The fuck is a Stiles?" Cora asked.

"Neeeiiigghh!" Roscoe said.

"Roscoe!" Stiles and I yelled.

"Prepare to fire!"

The archers notched their arrows and took aim.

"Hold your fire!" I roared.

I walked down the isle closer to him. He got of his horse and headed for me, the guards that had surrounded him made room for the both of us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Despite the seriousness of the situation I was delighted to see him. He looked amazing in that armor...though the wings were kind of tacky.

He took of his helmet, his face was much softer and kinder then when last we saw each other.

"Derek, I found your letter. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I am a terrible person-"

"Well your not fully wrong," he interrupted me.

"Can you let me finish!" I snapped.

He gave me an indignant look. "Oh I am sorry I was agreeing with you for once."

"You interrupted my wedding to give me lip?"

"No asshole, I came here to tell you I love you to."

People gasped, I could hear them all talking. Like a hive of angry wasps.

"I love everything about you Sourwolf. I love how you act all big and tough but are actually all soft and fluffy on the inside. I love how cute you look when you scowl and the shape of those perfect bunny teeth when you smile. I love the feel of your arms holding me as I sleep, I love how you can find the strength to endure even though you have suffered so much in life. I came here for you Derek Hale, because I love you!"

"Derek!" Jennifer called but I ignored her.

"Stiles, you came back to me," I whispered. My heart felt like it finally started beating again.

"Of course."

I held out my hand. We were only fifteen feet away from one another. He reached out to me and began to make his way.

"DEREK!" Jennifer screamed.

"NOW!" another, disturbing voice screamed.

Arrows began to fly. People began to scream and I roared when one hit Stiles on the shoulder. It was pure chaos. I ran to Stiles but there were too many people running around trying to avoid the arrows. But it wasn't just the archers, some of the guests stood up wielding daggers and swords and were attacking at random.

I saw Kate standing up with the archers, glaring down at us all with such hate I was surprised I couldn't see fire in her eyes. She raised her sword and screamed in fury. "For my father! Long live Gerard!"

I saw Stiles yank the arrow out of his shoulder. A man was coming at him from behind, but before he could get close Roscoe kicked him on the head.

I looked around, dozens of guards protected the human members of my family while mother and the other wolves attacked the Argent soldiers.

Some of the hellhounds had transformed but they couldn't use their fire without risk of hitting innocent civilians. I heard Lydia scream, sending a group of men flying back into a wall and land in a bloody heap.

Allison was fighting with a pair of daggers, Scott and Isaac covered her. I saw Boyd throw Erica up to join several other werewolves who were climbing up to deal with the archers.

The twins had merged. They had Danny, Ethans mate covered behind them and ripped any who got too close to shreds. Satomi was a blur, fighting with a pair of needles and moving with a grace and speed that was impressive for a woman of her age. Her betas fought with her, I saw one tall black haired boy fight using a staff.

Jennifer still stood at the alter. She watched everything happen with cold, dispassionate eyes.

Stiles had his sword out and was managing to protect himself, but he was no swordsman. I had to get to him.

"Face me Derek!" Kate was advancing on me, sword in hand. "Today I finish what I started all those years ago!"

"Today you join Gerard in hell you bitch!" I screamed.

I drew my sword and charged at her.

"You killed Paige!" I snarled at her as our swords clashed.

She sneered at me. "No, you killed her. I simply poisoned the little whore! Tell me Derek, how did it feel when you snapped her neck?"

She was baiting me, I knew this. But I couldn't help having my vision turning red from rage.

"After I kill you and your kin I am going to kill your little boy toy. I can see why you were attracted to him, he really does look fuckable!"

The ground shook and we paused to see large trees growing. Stiles had thrown a bag of seeds and they were rapidly sprouting and growing. Their branches and roots reached out to snare our attackers and bind them. The trees responded to his movements, moving wherever he pointed his sword, his eyes glowed orange.

"Well what do you know. The werewolf prince has fallen in love with a fox spirit!" Kate laughed. "You always did like forbidden fruit!"

We continued to battle. Thanks to Stiles we were quickly regaining control.

"This is a suicide mission Kate!" I told her.

"I don't care! I am a dead woman anyway, there is nowhere I can hide. If I am going to die I swear on my fathers grave I am taking you with me!" she snarled.

"Oh Gerard didn't get buried, we fed his corpse to the dogs," I said with a savage grin.

She roared and charged me, but I managed to trip her. She rolled on the ground but sprang back up. She went to attack me again but cried out when an arrow hit her in the ankle. She cried out and fell. Allison looked at her aunt coldly as she lowered her bow.

"Allison!" Kate cried in betrayal.

I walked over to her, knowing the sword from her hand. "You killed the woman I loved, you seduced me and tried to murder my family and you poisoned my kingdom!"

She smiled. "Is that all?"

I raised my sword to lop her wretched head off. But she reached to her belt where a pouch hung. She pulled out a handful of black ash. She threw it at my face, I felt like a horse had kicked me in the face. The mountain ash repelled me, and gave her the moment she needed.

I felt a burning pain in my side and the sensation of something sharp penetrating my body. It was a familiar sensation, I had been stabbed.

"Stupid beast!" Kate hissed as she twisted the knife.

"NO!" Stiles screamed. He ran to us, throwing seeds at Kate. They exploded in a shower of bark and wood that wrapped around her. She screamed in pain as it began to constrict her until blood began to pour out from the wood like sap.

I fell to my knees and Stiles was by my side in that moment. "Derek! No, No!" he moaned.

I pulled the knife out and could feel a familiar burning pain.

"The poison," I whispered.

I could feel it moving rapidly, just like last time. I fell back, my vision was turning dark. "Somebody help us!" Stiles cried.

"Stiles, I am so happy to see you," I told him.

"No! Don't you fucking dare start some goodbye shit. I cured you once I can do it again!"

"No time...Stiles, I am so sorry I didn't tell you about Jennifer...I never loved her. But I love you."

His tears fell on my face. They felt diving. "Derek please, don't leave me!" he begged.

"Never...never leave you...I am so proud of you. I knew...you had a warriors spirit."

I brought my hand up to cup his cheek. "Good bye, my little fox."

The last thing I heard as I slipped into darkness was Stiles screaming my name.

* * *

 

**Stiles**

 

I felt empty, hollow, void. Like someone scooped up all the happiness and joy in me.

Derek wasn't dead, but he was dying.

I didn't have enough time to make another cure. The poison was spreading too quick. The Hale soldiers were taking care of the last of the Argent infiltrators. Those that didn't surrender met their end at the end of a sword.

"Derek!"

I looked up to see Talia and some of her family running to us.

"Stiles!"

Dad, Scott, Melissa and some of the others were running over. I was happy to see none of them were harmed. But before any of them could reach us a woman in a white dress suddenly appeared in front of me, staring down with cold eyes.

"Hello Stiles," she greeted.

She held out her hands and everyone who was running to help suddenly stopped as if they had been frozen. But it wasn't just them. Everyone in the courtyard had stopped.

"There, now we can talk without the annoying sounds of death and destruction to bother us," she said.

"You're Jennifer. Look I am sorry for being a dick and ruining your wedding-"

She laughed a sharp unpleasant sound. "Ruin? Dear boy you did no such thing. This is actually rather fortuitous. When I heard you were not coming I thought I was going to have to actually marry Derek."

I didn't know why she was acting so calm or why she had frozen everyone. Something wasn't right, but I needed to focus on Derek for now.

"We have to help him. Please, I know how to cure him. I am going to need-"

"Mistletoe?" she asked. "I know. But you don't need that dear boy. Not when you have me."

"You?"

"Well, I did make the poison after all."

It all clicked. "You...you're the darach."

Her image suddenly faded, showing a creature wearing black with a horribly mutilated looking face before it resumed the illusion of beauty.

"Guilty as charged." she began to circle around Derek and I. "My name isn't Jennifer Blake. It is Julia Baccari."

Deaton wasn't able to move, but I heard him make a sound like a gasp. Jennifer, or Julia or whatever her name was glanced at him. "I see you recognize the name Alan. Once a long time ago I was the emissary to the alpha Kali. We were best friends and after I finished my training I bound myself to her and her pack. Over time we fell in love. But then she met Ennis and she fell in love with him. She always did have a thing for the strong and bloodthirsty type. She tried to break things off with me, but I tried to convince her that he wasn't good for her. That he would only bring out her dark side. Boy was I right! She attacked me and left me for dead. But I survived. I managed to find the nemeton before I could die and I used it to keep myself alive until Grandfather and the gentry found me and helped me recover. After that all I could think about was revenge!"

"But you killed Kali, I heard Deaton tell Derek," I said.

"Oh yes, I killed her alright. It wasn't easy. Even with the power I amassed from all the sacrifices I made taking down three alphas was not easy. But I had the element of surprise. I lured the three of them alone. I told them I had news about the poison, about who created it. The wine I gave them was laced with kanima venom so it made killing them that much easier. I killed Deucalion first, then Ennis and I saved Kalia for last. Gods how I savored that. I made her look into my real face as I slit her throat. I wanted her to know it was me, her precious Julia."

She ran her hand over her cheek, her lips pulled back to a manic grin.

"You can save Derek. You made the poison so save him, please!" I begged her.

"Oh sweetie I would love to. But I need something in return."

"Anything."

She smiled. "I need your life."

"You want me as a sacrifice."

"Oh I have wanted you for a long time. When Derek told me he had slept with a fox spirit hiding off in the woods I was shocked, then delighted when he told me your name. It was surely a sign of providence that our paths would cross again after all these years."

"What do you mean, I have never seen you a day in my life!"

She shook your head. "Of course you don't know. After I healed I began to plot my revenge. I learned the hard way love was weakness. I had been betrayed and mutilated by the woman I loved and I made an oath to not only avenge myself. But become the most powerful being. The nemeton was my best bet. As the nexus for the ley lines it has access to power beyond compare. Years ago I became aware of a small family of fox spirits hiding away in the capital. One was of the wind clan and the other was you. A child of the forest. I came for you in the dead of the night. I planned to use you for my plans. Since you are of the wood clan you have a unique connection to the nemeton most do not posses. I snuck into your room and cast a sleeping spell to keep you unconscious. But I underestimated your mother, she sensed me and we fought. She was powerful, I would have died had I not fled. Not that I had a choice, she sacrificed much of her power to cast a powerful protective charm on you. Keeping you safe from me."

She bent down to touch me, the second her hand came within inches of my face. There was a spark of green light and she pulled her hand back.

"Even after all these years the charm is still active. Casting left her weak. Weak enough for me to cast a curse on her that began to eat away at her mind."

"You...you did that to her...you made her sick!"

My hands trembled. We could never figure out why she got sick. Fox spirits were supposed to be immune to the ailments of mortals.

"Of course. I couldn't risk her talking to her husband or someone else about an evil apparition that tried to take her son. After all, who would believe a mad woman."

I remembered when my mother was having one of her _episodes._ She had grabbed me by the shoulders, screaming that I was in danger, that the monster would try and hurt me. That I had to be careful.

"You bitch!" I seethed.

"It was nothing personal. Just business."

"If I am protected then how can I give you my life?"

"I can't hurt you Stiles. But that doesn't mean you can't offer yourself up. It is like Alan said. True sacrifices have meaning and must mean something to the one making the offering. None of my victims meant a thing to me. The closest I came was Kali. Even though I hated her I still loved her. And the power I got from the nemeton was much more powerful than any of the other offerings had been. That is why I had Derek invite you to our wedding. I was going to poison him myself and force your obedience but Kate did a wonderful job."

"I don't get it, why did you want Derek to marry you?" I asked.

"So when I came to power I could kill the rest of the Hales and use Derek as my claim to the throne. It was not easy, I tried using my natural charms to try and seduce him but Kate really fucked with his head. I had to use the power I gained from the virgins to tempt him. The power of their purity gives me a great deal of control over others. Especially men. They love to taint and defile things that are pure and innocent. As I am sure you know."

I looked down at Derek, he looked terrible. I wanted to rip the poison out of him like I did last time. But without the cure and the power of the forest to help me there was nothing I could do.

"If I agree to help you, do you swear you will save him and spare everyone here?" I asked.

She put her hand to her heart. "I swear by the goddess Nemetana that if you come with me peacefully and willfully to be offered as a sacrifice I will save Derek and spare all those here save for you."

She may be a darach but she was still a mage and such an oath was binding that even she would have to follow it.

"Do you swear to come with me when this is done?"

I sighed. "I do."

I could hear my friends and father trying to scream, but they couldn't open there mouths. I looked at dad and saw tears were running down his face. "I'm sorry," I said to him.

I may not be a druid but I was a fox spirit and we were bound to keep our oaths no matter how small.

I glared at Jennifer. "Now, save him!"

She knelt down by Derek and placed her hand on his face. The color returned to his skin and the black lines vanished. "The poison is gone. His injuries will heal and he will survive. I will miss him, he really was a beast in bed."

She stood up and offered me her hand. "Now, let us go. Destiny awaits us both."

I gave Derek a quick kiss to his forehead and took her hand. She helped me stand, she looked at me hungrily. But it wasn't for sex. It was for something far more evil.

"Thank you for this Stiles. You have made me a very happy woman."

Black smoke began to envelop us and the last thing I heard was my name being screamed.

* * *

 

**Derek**

 

I awoke to the sight of Deaton hovering over me.

"He'll be fine, he is coming to."

"Stiles...where is Stiles," I said weakly.

I began to sit up. Deaton tried to stop me but I shrugged him off. I looked around to see the battle had ended. Most of the traitors who had surrendered were already taken away to the dungeons. The rest were still bound to the trees Stiles had summoned, but they would not be going anywhere anytime soon.

I stood up on shaky legs. I glared at the lump of bloody wood that contained Kate's crushed corpse. I opened my mouth and spat on it.

Healers were checking those still present for injuries. I kept looking for Stiles but couldn't see him. I saw his father arguing with my mother. I couldn't understand why he would be yelling at her of all people.

"-Fault! My wife was murdered by that monster and now she is going to kill my son!"

"Noah, calm yourself, we will get him back!" mother yelled back at him.

I quickly made my way to them. "What is going on, where is Stiles?" I demanded.

"It was Jennifer Derek," Cora said looking furious. "She was the darach. She used her magic to charm you and took Stiles to be sacrificed to the nemeton!"

"What?!"

"It's true, she froze us all with a spell and told Stiles she would save you if he went with her. She is going to offer him to the nemeton and since he went willingly to save your life his death could give her enough power to achieve her goals and if that happens we are all doomed. No mortal was meant to have that kind of power. Especially not one with a soul as twisted as hers," Deaton said.

I began to laugh darkly. "Once again I am betrayed by a woman who claimed to love me. But Stiles will not die, I will not let him! We have to get to the forest now!"

"Derek, you are still recovering from the poison," Deaton cautioned.

"Getting through the forest will take too long or have you forgotten about the rowan trees?" Peter asked.

Laura began to speak. "If we had the hellhounds go they could-"

"Burn the barriers and piss off the gentry?" Peter asked giving her a dry look.

"Stiles said the nymphs can allow supernaturals through. I have to go, they will let me through!"

"You don't know that!" Laura yelled.

"I have to try! I love him and I will not lose him!" I turned to Noah. "I give you my word I will save your son, and after that I intend to court him. I would like your blessing sir but I will still romance him without it."

"Save my boy and I will gladly let you marry him!"

I turned to Scott. "I am going ahead. Gather as many as you can and head for the forest."

I ran over to Roscoe and climbed on top of him. "Come on boy, take me to Stiles!"

He reared up on his hind legs and I held onto the saddle to keep from falling back. We ran out of the courtyard and down the road and through the city. The sun was setting, it would be night out soon. I didn't need light, I could see perfectly in the dark.

I wasn't going to let Jennifer take him from me, that bitch is going to pay just like Kate did.

_Hang on Stiles, I am coming!_

* * *

 

**Stiles**

 

We walked through the woods. Jennifer no longer wore her wedding gown, now she wore a black tattered cloak and leather.

"Can you feel it Stiles?" she asked me. "Feel the nemeton pulling on your soul?"

"I feel...something."

"Grandfather has used his magic to try and cloak it from detection. But since you are of the wood clan you can sense it differently than most."

We broke through the trees and arrived in a small clearing. There was a massive tree stump in the center of the clearing and I knew we had found the nemeton. I could feel its power, it made me teeth ache just being close to it.

"At last, you have no idea how long I have waited for this day Stiles. Tonight I shed the last of my mortal coil and become a goddess."

"It's not too late to stop Jennifer," I pleaded. "You already have more than enough power. Kali is dead, you have your revenge. Make a new life for yourself."

"Silence!" she spat. "I have not come this far just to back down now. I used to be like you Stiles. Naive and innocent. I thought love was the most powerful force in the world. And look what happened to me!"

Her image faded, revealing the horrid creature I had seen in the flames of my hut.

"This is what loves leads to. Pain and suffering. I loved Kali bit she loved power more. Ennis was a tall brute and she loved that more than she loved me. She told me I was too gentle, that I was weak and she hated me for that. Than she mutilated me and left me for dead. Power is the only thing that matters in this world. Once I have that no one can ever hurt me again."

She grabbed me and dragged me over to the nemeton. "The gentry won't let you do this!" I warned her.

She laughed. "The gentry, don't even know I am here. Unlike the Argents I don't just go blundering into a magical foresst waving my sword around like an idiot. My magic keeps us cloaked. Grandfather is powerful but with the power I have gained through sacrifices I can hide even from him."

She climbed on top of the nemeton, pulling me with her. The second my feet touched the bark I felt like I couldn't breath. It was like I was suddenly immersed in a vast ocean.

"Yes, feel its power Stiles. It has been growing stronger with each life I offer to it, when you sacrifice yourself it will give it a tremendous surge of magic which I will siphon!"

"How will you do it?" I asked.

She reached into her cloak and pulled out a red apple. "I have cursed this apple with a sleeping curse. It will send you into a peaceful slumber and eventually your heart will stop. Let it not be said I am not without mercy. Think of it as my way of saying thanks."

"You're too fucking kind," I sneered.

"Hurry and eat this apple boy. Or I swear I will make you watch as I kill everyone you love. Starting with Derek!" she hissed.

I took the apple. I glared into her hungry eyes as I brought the apple to my mouth. "Congratulations. You win."

I bit into the apple. It tasted sweet, yet I could only feel bitter as I chewed it and swallowed. The world began to spin and I felt my body become light.

"Derek," I whispered.

Stiles fell unconscious, the apple rolled from his hand and off the nemeton. Jennifer raised her arms and spoke loud and clear.

"Nemeton, I offer you a sacrifice. Given in the name of love. Let its purity strengthen you right to the roots!"

A green glow began to shine from the stump. A mist rose and Jennifer breathed it in. She felt the power flowing into her, filling each of her cells with pure magic!

"YEEESSSS!" she cried.

She rose into the air, her body began to warp and twist. Her eyes shined like green stars and her body turned into pure darkness.

Back at the hut the gentry were still partying. Malia was wrestling with an elf (who was surprisingly strong for a creature so slim) when they all saw the darkness growing in the sky.

"What in the infinite hells is that!" Ma ma Gob asked.

"Grandfather, something is wrong. I can sense it!" Penelope cried. All the nymps were holding their sides, sensing a terrible darkness.

Grandfather stood straight and addressed the crowed. "We are under attack, warn the others. The nemeton has been breached!"

The leshy threw their heads back and let out a war cry. All throughout the forest cries and horns sounded as the gentry prepared to defend their home.

"At last, I have finally done!" Jennifer cried. She raised her arms and screamed to the sky. "Do you see me Kali! Am I beautiful! Am I powerful enough for you!"

Just then storm clouds began to gather in the sky, lightning began to strike at her, she merely laughed as the bolts merely ticked her.

"Is that you Grandfather?" she asked looking around. "I have no desire to fight you old man. Join me! It's time the gentry left the forest!"

She saw him standing in a clearing with a dozen other of the forest dwellers. "Julia!" he cried. "My child what have you done to yourself!"

"I have become the divine!" she raised her arms, showing off her form. "I have become beyond even you! Do not make me kill you, bend the knee and join me!"

"You have chosen darkness, I will not let you throw this world into chaos!"

"Then die!" she opened her mouth and a stream of green fire flew from her mouth.

Grandfather summoned a shield to protect himself and the others. He struggled to maintain it, everything outside his shield was incinerated.

"Oh no, the trees!" Caissa cried.

"Sisters," a nymph began to sway, her body began to smolder. "Save..yourselves." they watched in horror as she turned to ash.

Nymph are nature spirits. Their true forms are the trees and rocks and rivers. If it is destroyed than the nymph will die with it. Her tree was one of the ones destroyed in Jenifers attack.

Grandfather summoned rain to help quench the flames. The devastation to his home tore at his heart.

Derek rode to the forest of ash, he was close enough now he could see Jenifers monstrous form.

"No, Stiles!" he yelled.

He drove Roscoe on and they continued on their way while the gentry gathered to fight this evil. While the world turned to chaos around Stiles slumbered, his heart beat becoming weaker and weaker with each beat as the curse sapped him of life and gave Jennifer more power.

But Jennifer had made a terrible mistake. She had underestimated his power and his connection to the nemeton.

* * *

 

**Stiles**

"Stiles? Stiles?"

A gentle voice spoke my name, shaking my shoulder.

I cracked open my eyes. There were firefly's flying around the air, I was on the nemeton. As my eyes focused on the figure standing next to me I realized who it was.

"Mo-Mom!"

She smiled at me, her eyes so painfully familiar. The same eyes I saw every time I looked into a mirror. "Hello my little Mischief," she said.

I sat up and hugged her, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and I felt like a little boy again.

"Mom, oh gods mom I missed you!"

"I missed you too Mischief. I see you landed yourself a hot little wolf prince. I always knew you would find a handsome hunk!"

I pulled back to look into her smiling face. "Am I dead?"

"Hmm, not quit. Nemetons extend into multiple levels of reality. Including the afterlife. The curse is slowly sapping your life so you are kind of between places right now."

"I failed mom. It's because of me the darach has won!"

"Oh don't try and be the martyr sweetie,: she said running her hand through my hair. "It was not your duty to fight the darach. She has been planning this day for a long time. But it is your destiny to stop her."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "If you fought her and couldn't stop her what chance do I have?"

"Think about it. Jennifer may have offered you to the nemeton. But you were the one who offered yourself as a sacrifice. You are a child of the forests. And the nemeton takes the form of a tree. She was right when she said you have a unique connection to it. You can tap into the same power she has and stop her."

"But she is a darach, she was cursing people when I was just a kid."

"You can do it baby. You may not be a warrior. But you are a fighter. And even a fox will fight when backed into a corner."

The nemeton began to glow a light green.

"It's time," she said sadly.

"Not yet, please!" I begged.

"You have to go back Stiles. It is not your time. We will see each other again. One day. Tell your father I love him and when he feels the air ruffle his hair it is I."

"I love you mom," I told her.

A pink light enveloped me and I felt like I was floating. I could hear someone yelling my name. People were talking.

"Why won't he wake up?"

_Malia?_

"I don't know, we should move him!"

_Caissa?_

"No, look at the nemeton. Some sorcery is going on here girls. I may not be some woodland mage but I know something magical when I see it."

_Ma ma Gob?_

I opened my eyes and I stood up. I heard them gasp and I looked down and I understood why. My body was still on the nemeton. My human body. What rose up was my aura. The manifestation of my fox spirit. My soul.

I was a humanoid fox with three tails, I looked at my hands. They were not paws, but actual human hands.

"Holy shit! Stiles?" Malia yelled.

I looked down at her and winked.

I focused on the nemeton. It was like holding onto a church bell when it was ringing. The sheer force of power coming from it was greater than it had been earlier. Had my sacrifice really mattered that much that it gave it such a surge of power?

_I don't know if you can hear me, but I sacrificed myself. Jennifer didn't kill me, I took my own life to saved my loved ones. If anyone deserves a taste of power it is me!_

I could feel an awareness from the nemeton. It wasn't like the sentience I could sense from a tree that had a daemon spirit. This was something far older and beyond human than anything I had ever sensed before.

I felt like a young child that had awoken an old man from his slumber. Problem was I didn't know if _it_ would help me or not. Jennifer had been the one making sacrifices to it, helping it regain its power. But the nemeton was still a being of nature and nature was all about balance.

So I waited with bated breath, then I felt the power begin to flow into me. Just like it had in the hut when I healed Derek, only this was something more pure. Something that if I was not careful with could have disastrous results.

There were forces that even a trickster dare not tamper with; guess what I was doing now?

I began to grow in size until my head breached the trees and Malia and the others were the size of the toys I used to play with. I could see Jennifer. She looked horrific. Her eyes were glowing green and she seemed to be made of living shadow now. Only her mutilated face remained in the void she had become.

She was fighting with the gentry, they attacked her with boulders and arrows and arcane blasts of energy. But nothing was working.

"Enough!" I roared.

She spun around, her eyes widened at the sight of me. "How is this possible?"

"You were right Jennifer, I am connected to the nemeton because of my clan element. But you failed to understand how powerful the connection is. In the name of all that is good your wrath upon this world is over. This is my home and these people are my friends. I will not allow you to harm them or anyone else. The time has come for you to pay for your actions!"

"Little maggot, you think because you have sipped from the power of the nemeton that you are a match for me!"

She opened her mouth and a stream of green fire shot out. The blast didn't even hit me, a green shield protected me.

"You forgot my mothers protection. You can't harm me." I lashed out at her with one of my tails. It struck her chest, leaving a glowing green scar. "But I can hurt you!"

Before she could move the trees around her legs began to wrap themselves around her, holding her in place. She shrieked in rage and started to pull them up. I lashed out again with all three of my tails. Two of them wrapped around her arms and the third around her neck.

"This is for all the people you hurt!" I yelled clawing her face. "This is for Derek!" I swiped at her stomach. "And this is for my mother!" I brought my hand back and plunged it into her chest.

She screamed one last time and erupted in a shower of green light.

I used what power I had left to heal the forest. Mending the trees and meadows that had been injured. There was nothing I could do for the ones that had been destroyed. Both they and any of the spirits tied to them were gone.

But they would be reborn. Life grows from the ashes of destruction after all.

I released the rest of the power the nemeton gave me. I didn't want it and it wasn't mine to keep. As it left me I felt the life being sapped from me. Jennifer may be dead but her curse was still leeching the life from me.

Movement outside the borders caught my eye. It was Derek! He was riding Roscoe. A fierce look of determination his face and his eyes burned with purpose. Behind him a small battalion of people were following him though they were a distance away.

_Derek...at least I got to see you. One last time_

I began to shrink and I felt myself falling on my back as my spirit was pulled back into my dying body.

_Mom, I'll see you soon._

* * *

 

**Derek**

 

We were almost to the edge of the forest now. I had seen a giant pink fox rise up from the middle of the forest and watched it destroyed Jennifer. When it spoke it had been Stiles voice that came from its mouth.

I knew he had seen me, he had looked right at me and I saw the longing in his eyes. Then he vanished, shrinking back down into the woods.

"I'm coming Stiles, hold on!" I yelled.

Roscoe stopped in front of a line of rowan trees. I wouldn't be able to pass through them, but I didn't have time to stumble around trying to find my way to the nemeton, I had to get to Stiles now!

"Let me in!" I roared. "I am prince Derek Hale. I have come to save the life of my love and mate Stiles Stilinski. He whom you all hold dear. Please, let me help him!"

At first there was no response. Then the bark on the trees began to shift and bend. Nymphs emerged from the trees. I recognized them. Friends of Stiles.

"We shall let you pass Derek Hale," one said.

"But we fear you may be too late," another said sorrowfully.

"Just let me through!"

They pulled their hands back as if they were moving a curtain from a doorway. I watched as a wall of blue light appeared and was pulled back like a veil and I knew they had opened the path for me.

"Run straight child of the moon, your love awaits!"

I hit my heels against Roscoes flank and we ran forward. I don't know where the nemeton is, except it is somewhere in the center of the woods/. But something was different now, the air seemed to be heavier now. I could taste the magic in the air, it was like pure moonlight was floating around me, the wolf in me felt a pull.

I followed it, let it lead me to the nemeton.

We ran for what seemed like a lifetime, I could see evidence of a battle. Parts of the woods seemed to have been burned away. Where once there were mighty and proud trees there were now little saplings with small children around them. They all waved to me as I passed them.

"Hi mister!"

"Nice horse!"

"You're very handsome!"

I ignored them and continued on my quest. If anything dared to get in my way now I would gladly tear it to pieces. I would not tolerate one more second separated from Stiles.

I caught his scent on the wind, I could smell many of the other gentry and hear their heartbeats. I followed their scent and their heartbeats until we came bursting through the trees and into a small clearing.

The gentry were all gathered around a tree stump. On it surrounded by flowers and colored by a green light cast by the swarm of fireflies that flew above was Stiles, still in his armor. His heart was the only one I could not hear.

"No!"

Roscoe suddenly lurched forward, letting out a pain filled cry. We stopped next to the stump and I got off. He bent his head began to nudge his masters face with his mouth, trying to wake him. Stiles did not move. Tears fell from his face and he sat next to the stump.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"The darach cast a powerful curse. It persists even with her death," Grandfather said sadly.

The clearing was quiet save for the soft cries coming from the gentry. I saw Malia, her face stained with tears. The nymphs Penelope, Caissa and Pomona all held one another, sobbing.

I knelt down next to him, my hand cupped his face. He was still, his body still warm but no breath escaped his lips. "I'm so sorry Stiles."

I threw my head back and let out a pain filled howl that echoed far into the distance. A moment later a series of responding howls followed. Scott and the others were on their way, but they knew the worst had happened.

I stared down at him. Half expecting him to be looking at me with one eye open and a smart ass look on his face. Waiting to see my reaction to his horrible prank.

But his eyes remained closed and his face was peaceful.

"Oh Stiles...I...I hate you for leaving me!" I cried. "This isn't how it was supposed to happen! I was supposed to save you. I was supposed to stop Jennifer! Just like in all those stupid books where the prince saves his love. What am I supposed to do now huh? You little smart ass tell me what I am supposed to do? I'd give it all up, my crown my spark, even the moon itself if I could have you back. I should have taken you from this place. I should have kept you close."

I ran my hand down his chest, admiring what he wore.

"The armor looks good on you. I think the wings are a bit tacky. But knowing you, you would go on some long winded rant about how the wings add character or something."

Scott and the others showed up, they came rushing through on there horses. I could hear the sounds of his father and Scott yelling his name and crying.

I turned my head to look, Noah had jumped off his horse and had fallen to his knees, sobbing as Scott held onto him, tears fell down both their cheeks. I saw my mother holding her mouth, looking at me with such sorrow.

I looked down at him. My little fox.

"What am I now?" I asked. "I finally found what I was missing, only to lose it. How can I go on when there is a hole in my soul."

I bent my head down until my lips ghosted over his.

"I love you Stiles Stilinski. Forever in this life and the next."

I kissed him softly, wishing I could feel the pulse of blood beneath his skin or to feel his teeth biting on my lips.

There was a moment of silence, I felt the magic that was heavy in the air sigh. As if it had been holding it's breath. Then it was like a gust of wind blew out, almost knocking me back.

I wasn't the only one who felt this invisible force, people cried out and had to steady themselves. Before anyone could ask what had happened there was a sudden sharp intake of air in front of me. Stiles arched his back and opened his eyes which glowed orange.

"Stiles!" I gasped.

He sat back on his back, his eyes returned to their normal color and he looked at me. "Derek...I'll have you know these wings add a nice flair to the ensemble."

"Oh come here you little shit!"

I grabbed the front of his armor and pulled him up to kiss him. I felt his tongue push into my mouth and I quickly wrestled it into submission. He grabbed my shoulders so he could pull himself up further, I put my arm around his back so I could hold him, allowing him to move his left hand down to my-

"Ehem!"

We broke apart to see everyone watching us with grins. The nymphs were fanning themselves while Malia was giving Stiles a thumbs up. Noah looked rather embarrassed and my mother was shaking her head trying not to laugh.

"We're not apologizing," I told them all.

I looked back to him and kissed him chastely on his lips. "You came for me?"

"Always," I told him.

He hugged me and I buried my face into his neck and took a deep breath.

It was all over now. And yet, it was also beginning.

* * *

 

**Five Months Later**

**Stiles**

I laughed as Derek carried me through the doorway and into _our_ room.

We had just come back from celebrating out double wedding with Scott, Isaac and Allison. We decided to do a double because A.) Why wait? And B.) it saved a lot of money.

It had been beautiful and less bloody then the last time. Deaton had officiated the whole thing and all our friends and family had been there along with humans and shifters of various backgrounds and even the gentry from the forest had been invited.

Sadly most of the nymphs were unable to come since they were bound to their element that means all the nymphs of the trees had to remain behind. But I would see them soon. Derek and I would be returning to our hut for our honeymoon.

The last several months had been busy. We would be cleaning up Gerards mess for a long time. Allison had retaken control of the Argent family and was doing a good job keeping her clan in line. Of course they were not too happy about her marrying two werewolves.

But there were also plenty of werewolves who were not happy about Scott marrying Allison. But Scott didn't care. One of the first things Talia did was put Isaac in charge of the orphanage which sadly was overflowing.

Those kids kept Isaac plenty busy which helped him keep his mind of Allison and Scott when they had to take care of pack and Hunter business.

My dad had been promoted from sheriff to head of all security in the kingdom. It kept him busy and I worried a lot about his personal health. I have put him on a strict diet, because a man his age needs to eat healthier.

Of course keeping order in the kingdom is easy when you have a pack of hellhounds working under you. You think a werewolf is scary? Imagine a creature covered in fire with fangs and claws.

One of the hellhounds is courting Lydia Martin who has been using her powers to help protect the people (especially the royal family) from assassination attempts. Kate and Gerard may be dead but that doesn't mean they didn't still have loyal followers who wanted to continue their work.

Meeting the Hales and being introduced as Derek's mate was...interesting. Needless to say I had to deal with a lot of personal questions being asked and more then a little suspicion. After his last two lady loves I had to deal with people keeping a close watch on me.

I couldn't blame them. After Kate and Jennifer, Derek did seem to have bad luck with women. Good thing I am a man.

But it wasn't just because of Derek's loosing streak. Not everyone in Derek's family was thrilled to learn he was in love with a fox spirit and there had been plenty of arguments about the subject that got to the point where Talia had to intervene before the claws came out.

I had earned some points with Peter when I introduced him to his daughter and she told him I had been helping her get back in touch with her humanity. She also made it clear to her werewolf kin that she was on my side and if any of them had a problem with me than "Too fucking bad!"

I was allowed to go with them when they went for a full moon run. It was great to watch Malia with her family, hunting, wrestling. Teaching her younger cousins how to track their prey.

She was planning to go visit the werecoyotes and learn more about her heritage. Peter was going to take her since he had been an envoy to the coyotes which was how he met Corrine.

I had earned the love of the younger Hales by growing flowers for them to enjoy and trees for them to play on. Talia and Laura especially loved what I did to the royal garden.

I told my dad about what Jennifer did to mom. We both cried and held one another. Dad never knew. Though he had heard her speak of an evil monster, like me he always assumed it was a result of his sickness.

Derek tossed me on the bed and I laughed. He towered over me, looking me up and down. "So, how does it feel to be a prince?"

"Same as always, only with a fancy title. Prince consort Mieczyslaw Stilinski. Protector of the realm and lord of the forest. Man it was funny watching your mom and Deaton trying to pronounce my name."

He raised a single bushy brow at me. "You know it is not smart to antagonize a queen."

True, I had chuckled when Talia couldn't pronounce my name right. But there was something funny about seeing a queen stutter when trying to say a name during a ceremony.

"Your mother loves me. I am her new favorite son."

He took off his cloak and shirt. He got on the bed and we kissed.

"Please tell me I am not dreaming," I told him. "If this is just me having a very real dream I don't want to wake up."

He smiled. "No dream. Just a lifetime of joy, happiness and me trying not to rip my ears off when you start ranting."

I gently punched his shoulder. "Sourwolf."

He pulled my shirt up exposing my stomach. I gasped as he began to rub his cheek against my flesh and bite my tummy.

"I am going to make love to you. Sweet, slow and gentle for the rest of the night."

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

* * *

 

_And so Derek and Stiles lived happily ever after.for about fifteen minutes when they hit a little: Complication._

 

We laid in the bed, naked but I am sad to report things were already not looking good on our first night as a married couple. Derek was glaring so hard at the ceiling I was surprised the stone hadn't started to melt under the heat of his gaze.

"You know...I am sure this normal. I mean...we have been having a lot of sex so one of us was bound to start running on empty. And I know it happens to lots of men."

He slowly turned his head to look at me. "I am an evolved alpha werewolf in his twenties. Not some middle aged man who is a limp dick!" he snapped.

"Don't be mad at me because you can't get it up!" I snapped back.

He sat up and glared at me. "I don't need you to try and make me feel better Stiles!"

I sat up and gave glared in return. "Sorry I am trying to help make my husband feel better because his dick won't get hard!"

"Moons tits we are not even married an hour and already I am getting a headache!" he bitched.

"Excuse me mister?" I poked his arm. "Why is it every time something goes wrong you have to throw a tantrum like a damn five year old?"

"Maybe I am just spending too much time with you!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

I was on my knees now and he mirrored me. We were both glaring, our jaws clenched tight. His eyes glowed red and I knew mine were a bright orange.

"I can't believe I married the worlds most immature man-child!"

"Oh hi pot names kettle have we met?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Whats that supposed to mean!"

"Your the smart one you tell me!"

"Jerk!"

"Brat!"

"Knothead!"

"Fox bitch!"

"Derek!"

"WHAT?"

"Look."

He followed my gaze to see both of our erections standing proud and touching at the tip.

"Oh."

We lifted our faces to look at one another. "I don't think we were built to be the slow and gentle love making."

"Yeah. To be honest I much prefer to just fuck you straight into the ground," he nodded in agreement.

I smiled. "Figures a werewolf would need violence to get it up."

He smirked. "Figures a fox spirit spends more time talking than fucking."

"I fucking love you sourwolf!"

"Don't call me that you fucker!"

We both lurched forward at the same time. Wrapping our arms around each other in a crushing hug that caused our dicks to press so tight against each other it hurt, but to be honest we both enjoyed it.

I cried out when he stuck his finger into my hole. "Like that?" he asked biting my ear.

"Oh fuck yeah! Add another, there we go now twist it!" I hissed.

He pulled out and threw my on the bed. He grabbed my legs and pulled them apart, leaning down to settle his wait on top of me and keeping me pinned in place.

"I own this ass now!" he snarled.

"Damn right!" I agreed.

He suddenly pushed into me and I cried out. "Oh sweet mother fucking earth!"

"Yeah, feel me stretching you out?" he asked and began to pound into me. "Get used to it! I'm the first and only cock you will ever know!"

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods!" I cried, grabbing the head bored to try and steady myself.

"My name is Derek!" he whispered darkly.

I bit his nipple and he cried out in joy. His hand gripped my thigh as he pounded harder into me.

The rest of our wedding night went on without a hitch. Though it was embarrassing when we had to have the head bored and the bed frame replaced.

There were many more nights and days spent in bliss. I won't lie. There were times when we argued and it had nothing to do about sex. People argue, even those in love. But we always found a way to compromise and though it took a lot of time I managed to teach Derek to talk about his feelings instead of just brooding.

I never thought I would have a fairytail ending. But here I am married to the most handsome prince in all the lands. We came from two different worlds but still found one another.

Times like this make me thankful fox spirits and werewolves life for a very long time.

* * *

  

_Gerard and the darach were defeated. It took many years to fix what he broke. But over time the Hales managed to restore the balance that he had almost destroyed._

_With the nemeton empowered once more Beacon Hills soon had to deal with a sudden increase in the supernatural population. Creatures from far lands began to arrive. Some were peaceful, others not. But as they had for so long the Hales managed to ensure both humans and shifters lived together in harmony._

_Isaac, Scott and Allison waited until things calmed down before they started having their own family. Isaac continued to run the orphanage, though he considered every child under his roof his, some he helped find new families and others he watched grow up and became adults to make their own families._

_The three of them ended up having seven kids, three girls and four boys. Allison and Scott would come home to find their husband in the kitchen preparing their dinner surrounded by their children. Including the orphans whom Scott and Allison viewed as their children as well._

_Lydia never thought she would find love again after she lost Jackson. But Parrish somehow found his way into her heart and after three years of courting they too were wed and had three children. Two girls who had their fathers hair but their mothers voice and one boy who had his mothers hair but his fathers hellish nature._

_The gentry mostly continued to live in the forest, though they now enjoyed the new treaty with the Hales and it was becoming more and more common for human-fae hybrids to start popping up as a result._

_And so Stiles the fox and Derek the wolf enjoyed a long life together, and they lived argued happily ever after._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me two weeks to write this chapter. I started writing it when I started writing the ocean chapter. My muse just started rolling out ideas and I had to start writing while the inspiration was strong. The next chapter will be the ocean chapter for sure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to Hawaii to visit Scott. Looking for a little R&R he doesn't expect to find love, or danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I actually started writing this before the wood chapter but I had a sudden stroke of inspiration for that one and put this on hold. Plus I had to do some research on Hawaii and I hope I didn't make any errors. Hope you all enjoy.  
> Oh and what did you all think of the series finale? So hoping they do a spin-off or make a graphic novel.

**海**

**Umi**

**Ocean**

**Stiles**

I walked through the airport, my neck was already adorned with colorful _lei_.

I felt tense. I had taken my adderall so it wasn't my ADHD acting up. The fox in my was howling, trying to claw its way to the surface. Ever since my plane flew over the ocean and I first felt it stir.

I was an ocean kitsune. An ocean kitsune who had never a day in his life been swimming in the ocean. Kitsune draw our power from the element of our clan. Like I said I have never been in the ocean. But now I was on an island surrounded by it and the results were more...intense than Deaton had warned.

I have never had much trouble controlling my fox. Other than learning how to keep my eyes from turning orange when I got worked up (thank you ADHD) and learning to control my powers was easy. I could breathe under water and was an excellent swimmer and could control water.

But now the damn thing was clawing at my mind. It wanted to go to the nearest beach and go for a swim. The idea of swimming in the vast ocean and taking in its ancient and massive power made my skin crawl.

I was so distracted I didn't see the boy with dark hair and a slight crooked jaw running right at me.

"Stiles!"

He tackled me to the ground, and we both laughed like hyenas.

I saw his mother Melissa walking to us with a warm smile on her face as she watched us. She was trailed by Scott's dad Rafael who looked far more stern- and to be honest- like a total prick. But the corners of his lips were slightly turned, so I knew he wasn't as irritated by our display as he let on.

Yeah, I had more than a bit of resentment towards him. It was his fault Scott and Melisa left Beacon Hills three years ago and came here to Hawaii to live. Rafael was an FBI agent. Years ago he had developed a drinking problem but got it under control before he got too out of control and focused more on his family.

He was transferred here, I knew he couldn't help that, but I didn't see why he couldn't have left Mel and Scott back in Beacon to live. It still pains me to think of the day I hugged Scott goodbye as he and his family got ready to board their plane.

Scott had come back to visit a couple of times for the holidays and naturally we kept in contact using Skype and played online games all the time.

Now I would spend a whole summer with Scott and his family in Hawaii. It was a dream come true...I just wish it was under better circumstances.

"Alright you two, get up now you're making a scene," Raf said.

I wanted to tell him to stick my lei up his ass. But Raf had paid for my ticket which earned him some slack...fucking douche.

Scott helped me up, and we hugged again. I hugged Mel, she kissed me on the cheek and ruffled my hair affectionately. I had missed her as much as I missed Scott. Mel was like my mom. Sometimes when I was being a right little shit dad would call her up and she would give me a lecture.

Even hundreds of miles away Melissa McCall was not someone you wanted to upset.

While we waited for my bag to come through Scott was telling me about how I would be meeting his friends tomorrow, including his girlfriend Kira. I have spoken to Kira through Skype. She was a sweet Asian girl whom Scott had been dating for about three months now.

She was Scott's first girlfriend and all he ever talked about was her. On the one hand I was happy for him. On the other it was tough playing online games with him when he was too busy talking about a joke Kira had told him. Or when he started talking about her mad sword skills.

"How is Isaac doing?" Scott asked.

Isaac was my adoptive brother. After Scott left I had been forced to find new friends. In a way, Scott moving away was good. All we had was one another and we had clung to one another out of a sense of safety and familiarity.

We were united by the fact we were both the oddballs. The geeks. The kid with asthma and the kid with ADHD who didn't know how to shut up. All we had was one another. Because no one wanted us.

After Scott left I felt like I was the last man standing. Sometimes I would be in class and turn to speak to him, only to realize his spot was vacant. But then one day it wasn't.

It was during chemistry when Harris was being his usual dickish-self when I turned once more to bitch to Scott. Only instead of Scott (or an empty seat) there was a tall boy with blonde curly hair. I was stunned to see him there, mostly because most people tended to avoid me like I had some disease and mostly because he was wearing a scarf and it was the middle of July.

I knew he was Isaac Lahey. I may not be the most popular guy at school but that didn't mean I didn't know people. I knew Isaac lived with his dad who ran one of the cemeteries. His brother Camden had died in combat while he was in the military and Isaac kept to himself.

I tried to communicate with Isaac but he just ignored me. And the next day and the day after that and for the next couple weeks.

I was lonely, so sue me okay! I had lost my best friend and I needed someone to talk to because it was getting to the point where I was talking to myself and people were starting to look at me funny and the school councilor Ms. Morrell said I should try and make new friends.

Yes I spoke my guidance councilor, it was her job to keep the students sane and listen to us bitch.

I could have ignored Isaac, but I am glad I didn't. After two weeks of me talking his ear off during class , and lunch and lacrosse practice he finally snapped.

"Jesus Christ don't you ever shut up!" he had snapped at me.

I had just been talking to him about why the whole DC vs. Marvel thing was ridiculous, even if Marvel had been kicking ass at making movies that shouldn't define the whole franchise because some of their comics sucked but the whole point of heroes was to bring people together and teach them morals and how to do the right thing.

To be honest it was his own fault, if I hadn't seen him reading the Blackest Night graphic novel I wouldn't have brought it up.

"Dude this is very important stuff! We need to try and stop the division between the fans before it gets to civil war proportions!" I argued.

After that things changed between us. Instead of our conversations being onesided, we both participated. Only now there was a lot of sass and exaggerated eye-rolling involved.

After a few months of our new relationship I began to notice things about Isaac. Like how he never wore shorts to gym or lacrosse practice. And whenever he changed in the locker room it was always in one of the stalls. One day, as he adjusted his scarf I noticed a bruise around his neck.

I also noticed his nails would be chipped and a little raw, like he had been clawing at something. When I pointed this out he started wearing gloves.

I also began to notice his reactions to loud noises. How when coach began yelling or screaming he would flinch and become more timid and withdrawn.

I knew the signs. I knew what this all meant: abuse.

I knew even if I went to my dad there wasn't anything he could do unless Isaac spilled the beans or if someone else came forward to file a report.

So I decided to take matters into my own hands.

Isaac had been to my place a few times. He was polite to my father but guarded. He looked at my dad like he was waiting for him to go off and start yelling.

I noticed Isaac was always more guarded around men than women. Even with the teachers at our school. I was sure his dad was abusing him. The cloths Isaac wore were to hide the bruises. Even the scarf, because who the hell wears a scarf in July.

Even though Isaac had been to my house I had never been to his. Every time I suggested it Isaac would find a reason why I couldn't come over. Either he had to help his dad or they had other plans.

I knew I couldn't outright ask him about the abuse. Isaac was very guarded and our friendship was still fresh. I didn't want to risk him pushing me away by asking the wrong questions.

So one night I went over to Isaac's house uninvited. I wore all black to help blend in with the darkness and began to scope the place out. I know, it sounds seriously stalkerish but my heart was in the right place.

The Lahey's were sitting down for dinner. They began to talk, I couldn't hear what they were saying but I noticed with each passing second Isaac was looking more and more fearful. I realized what was going to happen before it even did.

I watched as Mr. Lahey suddenly slammed his hand on the table and began to scream. Apparently Isaac wasn't doing good enough at...well, everything. School, lacrosse, even digging graves. He started going off about how God took the wrong son. That Camden was a thousand times better than Isaac.

Than he threw a plate at Isaac.

Isaac dodged just in time and landed on the floor. His dad was already walking over to him and grabbing him by the hair and dragging him from the room.

I waited with bated breath, shock and fury coiled deep in my belly.

Seeing Mr. Lahey like that brought up some bad memories. After my mom died my dad developed a bad drinking habit to make the pain go away. He never hit me. I want to make that abundantly clear, my father never hit me.

But he did develop a bit of a temper.

I didn't make things easy. We were both hurting, both trying to understand why my mom had to die in such a cruel and twisted way. Both of us had out own copping mechanisms and neither were very healthy.

Seeing Isaac's dad scream at him made me think of those times. It also made me love my dad for getting his shit together and-mostly-stop drinking.

But Lahey wasn't drunk. He was sober. And he wasn't just yelling at Isaac. He was abusing him. Hurting him both mentally and physically.

I cursed myself then for not using my phone to record the whole thing. That would have made things easier. I could have just called dad and sent him the video and he would have been over with one of his deputies.

Instead I watched as Lahey returned to the dining room. He finished his meal and didn't bother cleaning up the broken plate and food on the floor.

I waited for him to finish and let out a sigh of relief when he left the house and drove off in his car. No doubt he was going to the cemetery. Beacon Hills didn't have a shortage of deaths so business was always good for Mr. Lahey.

After he left I tried calling Isaac but he didn't pick up. I went to the front of his house and wasn't surprised to find the door was locked. I checked under the welcome mat and let out a sigh of relief to find a spare key.

I unlocked the door and went inside. I tried calling Isaac's name but he didn't respond. I went upstairs, but couldn't find him. I was about to go into the dining room when I heard something coming from the basement.

I went down the stairs, in the middle of the room was a large white freezer. The lid was locked and something was banging around from the inside.. I realized with horror that the sounds I was hearing was screaming and it was coming from _inside_ the freezer.

I looked around. I found a hammer in a toolbox and used it to break open the lock. I opened the door and flinched when I saw the claw marks on the inside of the lid. I figured out why Isaac's fingernails were sometimes chipped and bloody, he had tried to claw his way out.

Isaac was shocked to see me. I helped him out and told him I figured out he was being abused and that we needed to go to my dad. Isaac agreed. He was embarrassed for me to see him like that. But I promised him we would put his dad away and as we made our way upstairs we found Mr. Lahey waiting for us.

Before I could say or do anything he ran at us. He pushed Isaac down the stairs. I screamed his name but didn't have time to make sure he was okay before his dad slammed the door shut and locked it.

I ran, heading for the back door. He gave chase, catching me outside. I tried to fight him off, I screamed at him that my dad was the sheriff and that he was going to jail for being an abusive fuck, he screamed back at me. Calling me a little bastard and that I brought this on myself.

He dragged me to the pool and before I could stop him he dunked my head in the water.

I remember feeling afraid. I thought of my dad. What would he do when they found my body? I was all he had left, loosing mom had almost ruined him.

What about Scott?

What about Isaac?

These were the last things I thought about before the darkness took me. When I came to my head was still in the water. But the funny thing was I didn't feel like I was drowning anymore. I could still feel Isaac's dad holding me down with a bruising grip.

Then I felt the water rushing up around me and for a moment I thought he had tossed me in. I felt him let me go and a moment later I realized my face was the only thing in the pool. I pulled my head out, taking a deep breath.

My lungs were not burning, I didn't feel light headed or like I had nearly been drowned. Isaac's dad was on his back, his nose was bloody, it looked like someone had gone and punched him in the face.

I called my dad and told him what happened. I ran into the kitchen and found some plastic bands to tie Mr. Lahey's hands. It didn't take long for my dad and his deputies to show up. They carried Mr. Lahey away who seemed happy to get as far from me as possible.

Isaac was grateful. Even more so when dad brought home to live with us. Neither one of us liked the idea of Isaac being lost in the foster system. After that I found a new best friend.

"He's doing great. He wanted to tell you he says hi."

"Why didn't he come with you?" Scott asked. "We could have bought him a ticket."

Scott had been wanting to meet Isaac for years now. Scott and he had seen each other through Skype and played online together. I could not help but laugh at the look on Scott's face. He could be such a puppy sometimes.

"You know how he is when it comes to tight spaces," I told him.

It was a half-truth. Because of his father Isaac had a severe case of claustrophobia. Bring in confined spaces made him freak out and have panic attacks. After becoming a werewolf those panic attacks became a lot more lethal to people around him.

Isaac had wanted to come, but being on a crowded plan wouldn't have ended well for anyone. Plus he was still helping Derek deal with the fallout of the incident with the Argents.

"You're right. I just really want to meet him. He's a real great guy," Scott said.

I nodded. "Yeah. He is."

We got my bags and headed for their home. The lived just outside Lanai city. I had done a lot of research on Scott's new home. Turns out this whole island didn't have traffic lights. The population was over three-thousand and the mountain here, lanaihale is an inactive volcano.

It was June and it was in the high seventies. I was going to enjoy spending the summer here. After the last year I need some serious R&R. Hopefully by the time I get back home things will have settled down and we could get back some peace and quiet.

Scott wasn't entirely aware of what had transpired. He didn't know Isaac had been bitten by Peter Hale who had killed his niece Laura so he could inherit her alpha status. Only an alpha werewolf can turn a human with a bite and after he gained that power Peter decided to he needed a pack.

Isaac had only been out that night because of me because I had heard the reports of a dead body being found in the woods on my scanner. Peter's nephew Derek came looking to see who murdered his sister. I didn't trust him because he was shady as hell and was clearly just using Isaac to find the alpha.

Things got worse when the Argents showed up in town. They were a family of Hunters. And not the kind that killed deer and turkey. The kind that hunted the monsters that go bump in the night.

So of course Isaac had to go and crush on Allison and they became a thing and with her help we managed to take Peter out. But not before Peter killed Allison's aunt Kate who six years ago had seduced Derek to learn more about his family so she could burn them all alive except for him and his sister Laura while Peter was severely burned and rendered catatonic until he regained his senses and hatched a bloody plan of vengeance, only ending with him getting his throat slashed by Derek who became the new alpha.

And if that cluster fuck wasn't bad enough it was nothing compared to what happened when Allison's grandfather Gerard showed up and brought a shit storm that ruined a lot of lives.

All Scott knew was that a bunch of drama happened involving the Argent's. Obviously I couldn't tell him the full details, but he could tell something was bothering me bad, so he convinced me to come down to Hawaii and take some time to relax and get away from the drama.

If he really knew what had happened, he wouldn't call me his brother. Not after what I did.

After all, who would want to call a murder their brother?

Today I would rest up and tomorrow we would be going over to Kira's house to have lunch with her and some of Scott's friends. He was very excited for me to meet them.

I hope my trip here goes smoothly. I really need a break from anything and everything supernatural. But I doubt there would be any drama during my stay here, this is the Hawaiian Islands after all.

* * *

**Danny**

I drove us all to Kira's house. We had gone to grab some things for when the McCalls came over to the Yukimura home for lunch. We would finally be able to meet Scott's friend Stiles and were throwing him a little welcome party.

"So what the hell is a Stiles anyway?" Lydia asked.

"A stupid name if you ask me," Jackson said.

"Come on guys you haven't even met the guy yet. Don't be mean," Kira said in a light but firm voice. "Stiles is Scott's best friend. We should make him feel welcome."

"I don't get why he bothered staying friends with someone who is hundreds of miles away," Jackson muttered.

"Some friendships go beyond mere distance Jax," I said.

"It's going to suck having to be careful around this guy since he doesn't know about werewolves," Jackson said flashing his blue eyes.

"We pretend at school so this shouldn't be so different," Lydia said with a shrug.

It's just going to be a pain in the ass trying to watch what we have to say so he doesn't get suspicious."

"Jackson Whittmore will have to actually try and watch his words. Imagine that," Kira said, and we all laughed while Jackson pouted.

"I am excited to meet Stiles in person. You guys will like him, he is sooo funny," Kira said with a warm smile.

"I've heard Scott talk about him so many times I feel like I already know him," Lydia said.

"Where is he from again?" I asked.

"A town called Beacon Hills. It's in northern California," Kira answered.

"Huh. Small world, I used to live there," Jackson said. "Moved before preschool."

"Yeah, me to," Lydia said.

"My parents told me they considered moving to a place in California. But they changed their minds," I said.

"Good thing, I never would have met my best friend," Jackson said.

We pulled up to Kira's house. We all got out of the car and got out. We were walking up the sidewalk to the front door when Lydia stopped.

"Do you guys here that?" she asked.

"Here what?" Jackson asked her.

"It sounds like...waves. Ocean waves."

We all looked around. I couldn't here anything and we were too far inland to hear the sounds of the waves. Lydia was looking around with a scowl. I looked at Jackson and he nodded.

Lydia was having one of her _moments._

Lydia was a banshee. She could predict death, usually in the form of sounds and noises only she could hear. Sounds which sometimes were related to a murder that was about to happen, but not always directly.

She took a step towards the house. Then another and another. "It's getting louder."

"What?" Jackson asked.

"The waves...there so loud...so...beautiful."

Just then the McCalls pulled up in their car. They all got out, Scott walked with another guy. He had pale skin and mole dotted skin and whiskey brown eyes, shortcut hair and a face that just shined with mischief. I admit he was...cute.

Okay, he really was attractive.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Scott asked.

"Lydia was just telling us about her earache," Kira said.

Whenever Kira was having a banshee moment, but we were in front of outsiders, we would use the word earache to secretly explain that her powers were acting up.

Scott nodded and looked nervously at Stiles who was looking at Lydia with wide eyes.

_Oh boy._

Looks like Lydia has an admirer. Judging from the glare Jackson was giving Stiles he could sense his attraction. Jackson was territorial even before he became a werewolf.

"Stiles, it is so nice to finally meet you in person," Kira said hopping over to Stiles to hug him.

"Kira don't!"

We all looked to see Kira's mom Noshiko was standing at the doorway of her home, looking anxious. Noshiko was not a woman who was easily intimidated or distressed. She was a nine-hundred-year-old kitsune and has seen her share of violence and it gave her a will of iron.

Even Jackson didn't dare cross her. But here she was looking fearful.

But of what?

I heard shouts of shock and looked to see Kira and Stiles hugging, but they were also glowing!

Kira was emanating a yellow light while Stiles glowed with a deep ocean blue color. The lights took the form of a pair of canine like creatures and I saw Kira's eyes were glowing orange.

"Kira! Stiles!" Scott ran forward to try to separate them but a bolt of electricity hit him in the chest and sent him flying back.

"Scott!" Raf yelled.

A wind began to blow. Like a storm was coming, but it was blowing from Stiles and Kira. Both of whom seemed to be in some kind of trance.

"We must separate them at once!" Noshiko yelled.

"How?" I asked covering my face from the gale.

Lydia raised her hands and screamed. I covered my ears and watched as the force of her blow caused the two of them to separate and fall back. Their auras vanished, and I caught Stiles before he could hit the ground.

Ken and Scott ran over to Kira, Scott picked her up and Ken checked to make sure she was okay. Ken nodded and Scott ran over to me. "Is he okay?"

"I think so. Dude, your friend is a kitsune!"

"What?" he asked looking perplexed. "No he's not."

"We saw his aura Scott!" Jackson yelled looking angry. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Enough, let us take them inside. We can talk more inside," Noshiko said, her tone left no room for question. "Just make sure they do not touch."

We took them inside. Luckily the Yukimuras lived a ways outside the city like the McCalls. Otherwise we would have had a major problem. I carried Stiles inside and sat him on the couch. Kira was already starting to wake up looking confused.

"Care to explain what the hell just happened Noshiko?" Rafael asked.

Noshiko stared down at Stiles with a puzzled look, her eyes flashed orange and I had a strange urge to shield him from her vision. She glanced at me with a small smirk and turned her gaze to Rafael who flinched at her steely gaze.

Rafael wasn't a big fan of the supernatural. Ironic seeing how his son was a werewolf.

"Danny is right. Stiles is a kitsune of the ocean clan. Just as I am of the celestials and Kira is one of the thunders. Some of the clans can...compliment one another if their elements are similar."

"But Kira is a thunder type, and you said Stiles is ocean," I said.

"The ocean can create powerful storms. He is young like Kira and inexperienced. If they were both older, they would have known to shield themselves," Ken explained.

"I am afraid it is more complicated than that Ken," Noshiko said. "That was a powerful reaction. Had they remained in contact I believe they could have summoned a storm."

"It was odd," Kira said rubbing her head. "I could smell the ocean and I felt like I was drowning."

"Sorry if I hurt you," Lydia said.

"No, you were right to use your powers to separate us...I didn't hurt anyone did I?"

Scott placed his hands over his chest, trying to hide the black mark from where her bolt had hit him.

"The reason the reaction was so powerful was because the spirit inside of Stiles older and more powerful than Kira," Noshiko said.

"You knew," I spoke. "You knew he was a kitsune. That was why you tried to stop them from touching."

She nodded. "Yes. I sensed his approach. I thought I recognized his signature. It seemed familiar somehow but when I saw him I knew in an instant what he was. Not a kitsune per-say. But rather a ninko."

"A person born human but possessed by a fox spirit through kitsunetsuki," Ken explained when he saw our confused expressions.

"So you're telling us there is a fox spirit inside Stiles?" Melissa asked looking alarmed. "How? When?"

"And how do we get it out of him?" Scott asked with a growl, his eyes flashed yellow.

"We must be careful. Kitsune personalities tend to reflect their clan elements. Fire can be hot headed and are known for their temper, mountain are stubborn and unyielding and ocean can be calm and tranquil one moment and then chaotic and destructive on a whim."

"Don't forget how the celestials tend to be judgmental and high and mighty," Stiles said. He opened his eyes, they glowed orange. He looked up at Noshiko and grinned. "Hey Noshiko, how have you been?"

He sat up and put his finger in his ear and began to wiggle it around. "Man I forgot how loud banshees can scream."

"Identify yourself kitsune. This is my home and I will not tolerate any mischief here!" Noshiko stated sternly.

He sighed and looked her, looking completely unimpressed. Either he was confidant or just stupid. "Don't you recognize me?" he asked with mock hurt. "Last time we saw one another it was eighteen-seventy three. That ushi-oni was terrorizing that village off the coast of Okinawa."

"Hyeon?" she asked.

He nodded. "Didn't think I would see you here. Last I heard you had a rather nasty incident at that camp the yanks decided to start sending Asians to during the war."

"Mind yourself," she warned. "Why are you possessing this child?"

"I found him one day being murdered. I had taken residence in the pool of some human fools pool. Nasty thing he was. I was thinking about doing his son a favor and drowning him when the father tried to kill Stiles. Before he could drown I entered his body and have been with him ever since."

"You are talking about when Isaac's dad tried to kill him when Stiles learned what he was doing to Isaac," Scott said. "But why posses Stiles?"

Stiles-or rather Hyeon- shrugged his shoulders. "He was lonely. And I sensed he was a bit of a trickster himself. I wanted to see what he would be capable of if he had the power of the ocean at his call."

"That seems like a rather flimsy reason," I said.

"Kitsune are very whimsical. And I have so enjoyed being in him. It was kind of dull the first few years so I would sometimes take control and prank him and his father. Small things like hiding the keys to his jeep or rewriting his homework or hiding the remote."

"Thats rather immature don't you think?" Lydia asked.

"Hiding the remote is actually rather messed up," Scott said and Jackson agreed.

Lydia rolled her eyes and Kira giggled.

"I mean no harm to anyone on this island. Unless they do me or my vessel harm. I swear on my honor. I merely wish to enjoy to power of the ocean." Hyeon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Even from here I can taste it's power. It has been so long since I sipped from the power of the deep. I look forward to _our_ stay here."

He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, they were a pretty shade of brown and he looked around in confusion.

"What am I doing inside?"

"Dude!" Scott exclaimed, his eyes glowed yellow. "You're a kitsune!"

Stile shot up, pointing a finger at Scott. "Dude, you're a werewolf!"

"Dude!" the both said at the same time.

"This is going to be one long summer," Jackson sighed.

More than an hour later we were outside sitting at the tables the Yukimura's had set up for our lunch date. Scott told Stiles how he became a werewolf when he and Jackson had been bitten by a rouge alpha who wanted to start his own pack in Hawaii.

But what the alpha didn't count on was the other supernatural inhabitants of the islands taking issue with some werewolf showing up on their turff and randomly turning people. After he had been _Taken care of_ Jackson and Scott were allowed to stay since they were harmless.

For some reason neither one of them became an alpha when their maker died. Usually when an alpha dies their status is passed to the werewolf who killed them or if they expired through other means, it would go to wither their first born child or to the highest ranked wolf in their pack.

Either he had a kid somewhere who suddenly found their eyes turning red, or he had bitten someone else besides my friends. But that was years ago and Scott and Jackson were the only werewolves on the islands.

Stiles in turn explained how he learned he was a kitsune through Isaac's boss Deaton who was the old emissary of the Hale pack. A very old werewolf family and the truth of their tragic demise. Scott was especially frustrated to learn that Isaac were a werewolf.

"Seriously! Did everyone start turning into monsters when I left!"

He told us about Peter Hale and his bloody quest for revenge. How Isaac joined Derek Hale when he killed his uncle and turned two other kids. And about Gerard Argent who revealed himself to be a liar and a hypocrite. Manipulating his own family so he could get Derek to bite him so he could cure himself of cancer.

"Oh Stiles, I am so sorry you had to go through all that," Melissa said looking at him with a soft expression.

"My dad was shocked to find out about the supernatural. Turns out Kate wasn't killed by Peter. She survived and became a werejaguar. Sometimes the bite can reflect what you are on the inside and being a murderous bitch turns you into a cat."

I looked over at Jackson. We shared a knowing look. Stiles didn't have to tell us how the bite could alter a person in strange ways. Jackson had some serious issues because he was adopted. So much that when he was bitten he became a creature known as a kanima.

Luckily we were able to turn him back thanks to Lydia using her love for him to make him realize he wasn't so alone in the world. But not before several people were killed by him, which was why he had blue eyes.

But that was something private. Jackson was still trying to deal with the guilt he felt for his actions.

"She joined forces with her dad. She attacked the sheriff station and killed a bunch of deputies. Dad saw Isaac change so he could fight her. He was really shocked when he found out I was a kitsune."

"What happened to Kate?" Kira asked.

"I ran the bitch over with my jeep. Didn't kill her but wounded her long enough for Derek to finish her off," Stiles said. He ran his hand through his hair and I could not help but watch as his long fingers moved through his hair. Scott and Jackson looked at me and I avoided their gaze.

_Now is not the time Danny!_

"After everything that has happened I needed to get away. Some time off to come to terms with what happened. I'm sorry I never told you Scott. But you were here safe and happy and I didn't want to ruin this for you."

Scott snorted. "Dude, it hasn't been all sunshine and surfing believe me. I wanted to tell you. I really did. I knew if anyone could help through this it was you. But I didn't want to involve you because I didn't want you to get hurt."

Stiles shook his head. "We were both pretty dumb huh?"

"Yep."

"What about this spirit inside of Stiles?" Rafael asked. "Shouldn't we be worried about that?"

"Hyeon gave his word. Kitsune may be tricksters but even we believe in honoring our oaths," Noshiko said.

"At least now I know why the remote kept on vanishing," Stiles muttered.

"He said something about you and a camp. I presume he meant one of the relocation centers that were created after Pearl Harbor," Rafael said.

"That is just a nice way of saying anyone of Asian descent was forcefully relocated into cramped living conditions because the Americans were afraid that we were all going to rise up. And when it was all over they tried to brush it under the rug. To forget like they didn't deny an entire group of Americans their rights because they thought we were all plotting to overthrow the government. I was at one such camp. Not because I wanted to be. But I chose to be there. Because I knew of the injustices that would occur. The oppression people would face for the crime of not being white."

Anger began to color Noshiko's voice. She was an intimidating woman when she was calm, but when she started to get mad she could be terrifying.

"Which camp was it?" Rafael asked.

She looked him dead in the eye. "Oakcreek."

I could tell from the look on his face he recognized the name. Ken put a comforting hand over his wifes.

"The past is history now. It does not concern us now. Let us instead focus more on enjoying the rest of the day," he said.

I could tell Rafael didn't want to let it go. Whatever had happened at Oakcreek must have been bad if he wanted to grill Noshiko about it. But Melissa gave him a look that said ' _Drop it!'._

"My only suggestion to you Stiles is that you avoid going out into the ocean. Kitsune draw power from their element and since you are of the ocean clan-"

"I know what you mean. I can feel the ocean calling to me. I feel like someone who has been on a vegan diet and is smelling a big juicy steak in the next room."

"Don't worry, we'll take care of you," I said.

Stiles smiled and Jackson and Scott frowned while Lydia smiled.

"I think we also need to make sure you and Kira do not touch," Melissa said.

"Yeah, that was really-" Kira began.

"Hot," Stiles finished.

"Dude!" Scott said indignantly. "Thats my girls your talking about!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Stiles said waving his arms and almost hitting Jackson in the face. "I mean I felt hot when she touched me!"

"Dude!"

"It was like I was in the middle of an intense storm! I could smell ozone and felt like I was covered in static electricity!"

"Like I told your friends earlier, certain kitsune clans compliment one another depending on the element. There are other kitsune who live on the islands. If you like I can arrange a meeting. It would do you well to meet others of our kind."

"Sure, might be cool to meet fellow ocean foxes," Stiles said.

"Actually you're the only ocean type on all the islands," Ken said.

Stiles looked a little disappointed. "Really?"

"Yeah, go figure right," Kira said.

After lunch we all prepared to head over to my house. Stiles was talking to Noshiko and I could not help but watch as he ran his fingers over his lips.

I was brought out of my observation when Jackson punched me on the shoulder. "Ow, what the hell!"

"Stop crushing on him!" he growled.

"I am not crushing on him!" I spat, rubbing my shoulder.

"Yeah, you kind of are," Lydia said with a grin.

"We know the signs Danny. You keep string at him and you smile whenever he meets your gaze and every time you stare at his mouth you lick your lips because your imagining kissing him."

"I...how the hell do you know me so well?"

"I'm your best friend and a werewolf. You might as well be walking around with a hard on."

"Jerk," I muttered.

"I have to admit he is a change in pace for you," Lydia said.

She was right. I had a bad habit of being attracted to guys who were complete douchbags. The kind of guys who were hot as hell and had the ego to match. The kind of guys who thought I was old fashioned because I believed in a monogamous relationship while they were off plowing other guys.

And their bullshit excuses were always the same.

"They meant nothing, it was just sex. And it's not like you were putting out."

"It's not a big deal. A guy has needs."

"Wait, you mean because we're dating we _can't_ sleep with other people?"

"Don't be mad, we're young. We're supposed to have fun before we get old and tired."

Yeah, I had a bad habit of choosing the bad ones. But Stiles wasn't like the others. He didn't have bulging muscles or sharp angular features. In fact he wasn't anything like what I usually chased after. I could see him on some fantasy show with a pair of pointed ears. With his pale skin and lithe figure he could pull off an elf look.

And those eyes, Scott was known to have puppy dog eyes which he totally used to get you to do what he wanted. He didn't guilt trip you, here merely looked at you with this sad expression and you couldn't help but agree to what ever he asked.

But Stiles had doe eyes. They were very expressive, showing a great range of emotions.

"He's only here for the summer so there is no point in trying anything with him. Plus he is a kitsune."

"You know plenty of kitsune, hell Danny has dated more than one before," Lydia said.

"Did you not see what happened when he and Kira touched?" Jackson asked. "Plus he is not really a kitsune. He's just possessed by one. That is like dating two people at the same time!"

"It's called a summer romance for a reason. Besides, after everything Stiles has been through I think Danny would be perfect to help him _unwind."_

"I doubt I am the one he wants Lydia. Seems to me like he has a thing for red heads," I told her.

Jackson put a possessive arm around her shoulders, his eyes flashed blue. Lydia just rolled her eyes at his antics.

"I have seen him eying you up to Danny. I think you should go for it. We all know Scott wouldn't be friends with him if he was an ass."

"He's friends with Jackson," I pointed out.

"So are you!" Jackson huffed.

Lydia had a point. Scott was the kind of guy who saw the world in white and black. If Stiles was a jerk Scott wouldn't be friends with him.

I watched the two of them walk over to us, Scott had his arm around Stiles shoulders and they were laughing about something. Kira followed, keeping a noticeable distance between Stiles and herself.

Stiles happened to look at me. We both smiled at one another at the same time. I felt something warm in my chest and began to think maybe Lydia was right.

Maybe he did have baggage, but than again so did the rest of us. You would think the Hawaiian islands would be the most peaceful and safe place in the world. But even paradise can have an ugly side. And we all had been scarred because of it.

And to be frank, I wouldn't mind seeing if he had any scars underneath those cloths.

* * *

**A Month Later**

**Stiles**

I stood in Danny's kitchen. Several glass cups sat on the counter top. They were filled with ocean water he had collected yesterday. Besides a few unforeseen hiccups my stay here has been great.

I had been unable to go to the beach which sucked, but the island has plenty more to offer than beaches. We had gone trailing and explored the island and camped out. The nighttime sky here is simply amazing!

I had gone to a kitsune meet-and-greet a few weeks ago with Kira and Noshiko. Fox had whined about how unfair it was that he wasn't allowed to go. Noshiko and her daughter wouldn't have cared if Scott came. But apparently werewolves and kitsune have a history not getting along.

Since kitsune were trickster and loved playing pranks (usually ending with someone seriously injured or humiliated) and werewolves were infamous for their tempers you can see why they didn't mix well. And the other kitsune who lived here didn't care much for werewolves.

There had been fifty of them. A few were thunder types like Kira. Some had been celestial like Noshiko. Most were fire typer and there were a few mountain and earth, river and a single woman had been a void type. There had been something creepy about her. Maybe it was the sharpness of her gaze of the way the others went out of their way to avoid her but she had been scary.

They had all been interested to meet me. Like Ken said I was the only ocean kitsune on the islands. I was hoping to meet another from my clan who might give me some pointers. But the kitsune from the river clan were able to explain more about what I was capable of.

I had to avoid touching them like I had been able to touch them without there being a reaction. They were old enough to know how to shield themselves and since our two clans were so similar they were able to help me understand my powers and abilities better.

I was still learning to control my aura. Kitsune smell human though we might smell something like our element. Beings with supernatural vision like werewolves could see our auras. With practice I could hide my aura and that could be useful in the future.

I already knew we couldn't cross mountain ash barriers. We were not affected by wolfsbane but we could be weakened by a herb called letharia vulpina which could deprive us of our powers.

I wasn't technically a kitsune though, like Noshiko said I was a ninko. A human who was possessed by a kitsune spirit. As long as Hyeon was in me I would have all the powers and weakness of any kitsune. But still, knowing I had another entity inside me creeped me out and when I get back home, I am going to get Deaton to get me a supply of letharia in case Hyeon decided to be a smart ass and hide the damn remote again.

Right now Danny and I were trying a little experiment. I had yet to go swimming, I didn't want to risk making Hyeon grow stronger or loosing control of my abilities again my lessons to control my aura were not going fast enough. It took time and patience to learn that trick and since I have ADD there was no way in hell, I was going to be learning such fine control anytime soon.

But I wasn't going to let some dumb fox spirit deny me the chance of going sailing on a boat or snorkeling!

"Okay. So, if kitsune can draw power from their element than you should be able to learn to control the input. Kira can absorb and project electricity. She can power an entire room of light bulbs or light only a single one. Fire kitsune can absorb heat and flame. I heard a story that one once killed a man through hypothermia by absorbing all the heat in his body."

"Okay. So why am I looking at glass cups filled with ocean water?" I asked.

"Think of it Stiles. I assume you have gone swimming in a public pool or gone out in the rain. And I can tell from your scent you take a shower."

I wiggled my eyebrows at him. "You trying to tell me I smell sweet?"

"Focus," he instructed. Though I did see the corners of his lips pull up in a smile. Danny could be easy going but when he got serious, he could be a no-nonsense kind of guy like Derek, only less dickish.

"Well yeah. I've gone swimming before in lakes and creeks and when I was little I loved to play in the rain."

"And since you became a ninko have you ever been empowered by water?" he asked.

"Well...I can sense water. I love taking long showers and baths."

"Okay. So your eyes never glow, you never make your aura manifest. So it could be you need a specific kind of water to get charged from. Kira has said she enjoys lightning more than man-mad electricity. She says thunder feels more pure, and she gets a better charge. So I think you might get a little bit of power from regular water that has been purified or rain water. And since we can't just toss you over a boat and hope nothing happens lets, see what happens when we give you a small dosage. If we see how it affects you in small doses than maybe you can learn to handle it in larger quantities."

He waved his hand at the glass cups.

"Do they feel different from any other kind of water to you?"

I nodded. "I can feel them. It's like when you smell mild hot-sauce than smell barbecue."

He nodded in understanding. "Okay. So since this is right from the source it is more pure. So, lets try a little experiment."

He put a small spoon into one of the glass cups and scooped up some of the water inside. "Hold out your hand."

I did as he instructed. He placed the spoon over my hand and let the water fall out onto my skin. The second it touched me I gasped. The water pooled in my palm then before our eyes it sunk into my skin as if it was a sponge.

It was gone but I could feel it inside me. And it felt good!

Danny touched my palm, feeling the dryness. "Amazing! How does it feel?"

"It felt good. Kind of like when you do a shot of whiskey and you feel the warmth spread from your belly."

He smiled at me and I was suddenly aware that he was still holding my hand. His thumb traced circles over my palm and shit is it just me or does his aftershave smell stronger now?

Got to love that Armani.

"Alright, lets keep trying," he said.

Half and hour later and we had gone through one glass and I was feeling pretty good. I was pacing back and forth in his kitchen, my mind racing with a thousand different thoughts.

"I feel amazing Danny! Better than I have ever felt! Man if I had known I could feel like this I would have taken my ass to the beach sooner!"

Danny looked concerned. "That was just from one cup. If that is what happens from one cup what would happen if you went into the ocean?"

"Lets find out!"

I turned to walk out of the kitchen but Danny grabbed my shoulder. "Don't even think about it!" he said sternly.

"But Danny, I want to go swim in the water and play with the fishes!" I whined.

"And I don't want you going nuclear and causing another mini-storm."

"That's only if I am touching Kira!"

"Better safe than sorry!"

"Man this sucks, wait what if we use some wolf lichen?"

"There is none on the island but I have a friend who is working on getting us some. Plus that wouldn't help. The power you would get from the ocean would just burn it out," Danny said.

He pulled me back over to the table. "I have another idea. You can control water right?"

"As I have said many times when I was amazing you with tales of my wet adventures, yes!" I frowned. "That doesn't sound right when I say it like that."

He chuckled. "No it doesn't. But listen, what if you used your power to keep the ocean water from touching you. I saw Kira once told us how she played a game of lightning tag with some of the other thunder kitsune one time."

"Lightning tag?"

"Basically they throw electricity at one another. If you can deflect the strike you are good. But if you can't deflect it and get hit, then you become _it_ and you have to try and strike someone else. I know it sounds like it hurts but they just absorb it harmlessly."

"And you think if Kira can...deflect electricity then I can keep water from touching me?"

He shrugged. "Makes sense. A kitsune has control over their element right?"

I nodded. "Okay, break out the ocean water!" I said.

"Lets try something a little more tame," he said.

He took me over to the sink and turned the faucet on. "Go on, see if you can keep this from touching your skin."

I looked over at the remaining glasses on the table, I could feel a sense of longing pulling me to them. I wondered if this was what Isaac felt like on the night of a full moon. I had asked him and the others what it was like.

They would get this dreamy look on their faces. They described moonlight as being almost tangible, as if they were being caressed by velvet that made their skin burn. Something they could breath and feel pulsing through their body, until they felt like they were about to explode.

The way they described it was painful, but they always described it with a euphoric or even religious zeal. They said the moon wasn't painful, no. It was the rage inside them that was painful. The moon was like a strong breeze that fanned the flames of their beast.

I didn't feel like a breeze was touching me or like some inner fire was being stoked. But I could feel the power of the ocean thrumming beneath my flesh now. I couldn't believe what one glass of it could do. I felt like I had drank an entire gallon of Monster with a side of Red Bull.

Danny placed my hand under the running water. I felt some power. But only a tiny trickle. I don't know why. Didn't the water here come right from the ocean? Or was the fact it had been purified for human consumption somehow altered it where it lost it's power?

But where did the power go? Did it somehow return to the ocean? Or was it lost?...and why was Danny so damn good looking?

Oh wait he is saying my name.

"Stiles!" he said with an exasperated tone. Clearly he had been trying to get my attention for a while now.

"Am I attractive to gay guys!" I blurted out.

I clapped my hand to my mouth. Danny looked at me with a surprised expression. I knew Danny was gay, I had asked Scott about him. He was a really cool guy, very popular. Scott said everyone liked Danny. He was smart, good look and unlike Jackson he was nice.

He could play the trumpet, being on his schools band, loved astrology, his whole room had posters of the solar system and the galaxy. And he was an avid gamer with a sick set up in his room where he would record his seasons on Twitch and was fit from all the swimming, hiking and bike riding he did.

Seriously, this guy was beyond perfect.

"Are you gay?" he asked. "I saw how you first looked at Lydia. The attraction was strong."

I let my hand fall from my mouth. "She is beautiful, how could I not admire her?" I looked at my hand and focused. The water slid right off my skin. Danny's hand was wet, but mine was dry. I ran it across his face, trailing my fingers down that sweet jaw of his. "And to answer your question, I am bi."

That water must really be messing with me for me to act so brazing. I wasn't known for being a suave kind of guy. I was awkward and when I get nervous I tend to ramble-more than usual- which tends to put people off.

"I started to realize soon after Scott left. When puberty started working it's magic I started to notice things about girls and other guys. I kissed a girl I knew from when I was a kid. Her name is Heather. But I've never kissed another guy and I am still a virgin in all ways and I am starting to over share huh?"

Danny just laughed. "A little. But I think we can blame the ocean water." he took a step closer and the smell of his cologne was much stronger. "And to answer your question. You are _very_ attractive to gay guys. Well, to me at least."

He leaned forward and captured my lips in a gentle kiss. He wrapped his hand behind my waist, pulling me closer. But I could tell from the light pull he was giving me an option to pull away.

Like I would!

I broke the kiss, suddenly feeling warm for other reasons. "Wow, my first gay kiss," I said.

"Hopefully not your last."

He kissed me again and this time is was a little more demanding. I pushed him against the counter, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Let's fuck!" I said, my voice husky.

"Whoa, easy there lets not get hasty!" he said looking a little alarmed.

"I want you, you want me. So lets just skip to the good stuff."

My hands pushed under the back of his pants to feel his ass and I bit along his jaw causing him to groan. We were pressed so tight against one another I could feel his erection starting to swell.

"Get off him!"

I was thrown back, landing on the kitchen floor so hard I thought I might leave a Stiles-shaped dent. Jackson stood protectively in front of Danny, his claws were out and his eyes were an electric blue.

"Jackson don't!" Danny said trying to pull Jackson back. But Jackson merely shrugged him off and began to advance on me. Scott was suddenly in front of me, roaring at Jackson.

But I didn't need Scott's protection.

I stood up and held out my hand. The water in the glass cups flew out and hit Jackson right in the face, covering his head in a small globe of water. He tried tear it off, but the water flowed around his hands, refusing to be pulled back.

"Back off, your not the only killer in this place!"

"Stiles!" Scott yelled grabbing my forearm in a bruising grip.

I looked at him, he didn't look angry he looked scared. I looked at Jackson, his face was distorted from the water, but I could clearly see the look of fear.

I had a flash of memory, of an older woman with red hair with the same expression, staring at me in shock as Derek bit into her shoulder.

My hand arm went lax but Scott kept a firm hold of it. The water surrounding Jackson's head fell and he gasped for breath, spitting out spurts of liquid. Scott still had hold of me, the look in his eyes hurt me.

He was afraid, confused. "Stiles...what did you mean when you said Jackson wasn't the only killer here?"

I knew a werewolf with blue eyes was a killer. One who had taken an innocent life and just as Cain was marked by God as a murder so too does the blue eyes mark a werewolf.

I had gotten Isaac to ask Derek why his eyes had been blue before he killed Peter and they turned alpha red. I had wanted to know if only born werewolves had blue eyes, imagine my shock when I learned the truth.

I wondered who Derek had killed, but I didn't have to balls to ask.

I yanked my arm back and ran. I headed up the stairs and into Danny's room. I had been here several times in the last few weeks. I don't know why I ran in there instead of the bathroom. But I just felt like I needed to run somewhere safe.

I heard Scott running behind me and I quickly shut the door and locked it. Scott began to pound on the door, begging me to let him in so we could talk. But I wasn't ready to talk. I wasn't ready to tell him what happened. Why Allison tried to kill Derek, why she was now missing.

Isaac was still looking for her, still hoping he could save her from the darkness that took her aunt and her mother. Gerard had gotten into her head and twisted things around. All because I helped murder her mother.

* * *

**Danny**

Scott sat outside my room. Jackson stood next to me, his arms crossed looking angry.

"How was I supposed to know he was just kissing you?" he asked. "He had you against the counter with your arms pinned."

"You're a werewolf Jax, your werewolf powers should have clued you in!"

"I was trying to rescue you!" he growled.

"You cock-blocked me!" I snapped back.

"Can we just try to figure out a way to get him out of your room!" he spat waving his arms around. "Maybe if we get a plate of curly fries, we can tempt him to come out!"

I sighed. _Seriously, does he actually think that would work?_

"What did he mean by Jackson not being the only killer?" Scott asked again.

"Obviously he was talking about himself. We both know you never killed someone and Danny sure as hell isn't a killer."

Scott stood up, glaring at Jackson. "Stiles would never hurt someone!"

"Did you not see what he did to me?"

"You attacked him first, he was just defending himself!"

"Guys!" I cut in, 'come on, we need to get him to calm down."

I reached into my wallet and pulled out a key. "I am going to see if I can talk to him."

"Why do you have a key?" Scott asked.

"When you have dozens of cousins that come over to visit you quickly learn to lock your door," I replied.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I know you want to talk to him. But let me see if I can get him to calm down first okay. He's a little freaked out right now and I think he is afraid to see you."

"But he's my best friend!"

"I know. But if he does have some dark secret, then he would be scared to see you right now. Just give me a few moments okay."

"I don't like the idea of you going near him alone," Jackson said.

"He won't hurt me Jax. Besides, there is no water in my room."

Before he could argue any further, I unlocked the door and walked in. I quickly shut it and locked it again. Knowing Scott he wouldn't be able to resist trying to come in.

I turned to see Stiles sitting on my bed, looking surprised that I got in. I held up the key for him to see. "Why do you have a key to your own room?"

"The Mahealani clan is known for being nosy. My cousins love to come snooping into my room and touch my things," I explained.

I pocketed the key and walked over to him. I sat next to him on the bed, he stared down at the floor. His face tense. "Scott is outside. He is worried about you."

He flinched when I said his name. "He's going to hate me."

"Because you think you took someones life?" I asked.

He looked at me, his eyes filled with grief. "I _did_ take someones life."

"It happened during the incident with the Argent's didn't it?" I asked. "That is why you don't like talking about it. You love talking about how you helped defeat Peter and trained Isaac. But when it comes to the Argent's, you clam up."

His hands rested on his lap. His fingers were twitching around. I didn't need to be a werewolf to tell he was nervous.

"You know my friend Isaac was dating a girl called Allison. She is the heir to the Argent family. I warned Isaac to stay away from her but damn was his smitten. When when her family learned he was a werewolf her dad threatened to kill him if they didn't break things off. But the two of them didn't let that stop them. But just as I and even Isaac's pack expected they were caught. Allison's mother Victoria saw them kissing and decided to take care of Isaac herself. She kidnapped him and tried to poison him using vaporized wolfsbane. Derek and I managed to find them. Victoria snuck up behind Derek and stabbed him in the back and I used my powers to cause some pipes over her head to explode. I covered her head in water-like what I did with Jackson. But I wasn't going to kill her. Just knock her out. But Derek had other ideas. While she was distracted, he bit her shoulder. We grabbed Isaac and ran if I had known what was going to happen next I might have done things differently."

"She rejected the bite?"

I knew that sometimes people didn't change when were bitten. For some reason their bodies rejected it but it cost them their lives.

"Not in the way you think. See Hunters have a code they adhere to, well. Some adhere, others take liberties with it. But the one big rule in the code is that if you are bitten, you must kill yourself."

"What?"

He nodded. "Apparently being dead is better and more honorable than being a werewolf. And if you don't do it than the others would have to hunt you down. Victoria chose death. She killed herself. Gerard used this to get into Allison's head and convince her Derek murdered Victoria. Which I guess he did. See Derek of course knew what it would mean if he bit her. He didn't have to. I had her immobilized. But he chose to bite her, he wanted to send a message to the rest of the Argents. After what happened with Kate Gerard declared open season on all shifters. Derek wanted to show the Hunters he wasn't going to cower in fear. I didn't know about that part of their code...if I did-"

He trailed off. Being unable to finish. I heard Scott let out a whine from behind the door. Stiles flinched as if someone had hit him.

I placed my hand on his. "You didn't kill her. Neither did Derek. She _chose_ to take her own life. She chose to follow the code. She chose to leave her daughter. You didn't kill her."

"But I played a role. Gerard lied and said Derek killed Victoria with his own hands. Allison didn't learn the truth until after she attacked the pack. She shot Boyd full of arrows and captured him and Erica. She attacked Isaac with Chinese ring daggers and almost killed Derek if I hadn't stopped her. I told her what happened, and she blamed me. Said I was just as guilty as Derek."

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"She disappeared after we took care of Gerard. Isaac knew he was dying. so he switched his medication with mountain ash pills. When Derek bit him the results were...ugly. Isaac is still looking for her, even her father. So far no one has seen her. I hope she is okay."

I still had my hand on his and gave it a squeeze. "Jackson over reacted. He thought you were taking advantage of me."

He looked at me as if I just sprouted a second head. "Me?" he asked. "Take advantage of you?"

"You know how territorial werewolves are, I'm sure if Scott saw me doing the same thing to do he would have got all bent out of shape to."

The sound of gagging could be heard from the door. Stiles cracked a smile.

"I see why you needed to come here. After everything you have been through it's a wonder, you haven't had a mental breakdown."

"I have been having a great time. I love spending time with Scott and you and even Lydia and Jackson. I miss home and my friends back there. But It is nice to get away from all that craziness and enjoy some peace."

I stood up and pulled him off my bed. "Come on, you and Scott need to talk. We both know both our friends have been listening in."

I unlocked the door and opened it. The second the door began to move it suddenly shot forward, bouncing off the wall and Stiles had his arms full of werewolf.

"Stiles man you should have told me!" Scott cried. "I am so sorry I wasn't there for you man, while you were off in danger I was making out with Kira!"

"Come on Scotty, it's alright," Stiles said patting his friends head.

"No it's not," Scott said firmly looking at Stiles. "I am supposed to be your best friend, we're supposed to look out for one another."

Jackson walked in, his arms were crossed. "I am sorry for freaking out on you," he mumbled.

It was a half-assed apology to be sure but the fact he was even trying to say sorry was a miracle. Having been a kanima Jackson knows what it is like to be manipulated by someone else. I think Stiles story reminded him of his time when he was meant to be used as someone else's tool.

"It's okay. It was just a misunderstanding."

"So...are you guys a thing now or what?" Scott asked.

I looked at Stiles and he gave me the same look I was giving him. A look that asked _are we?_

* * *

**Stiles**

"So...are you?" Isaac asked.

"It's complicated," I sighed.

I was in the guest room at the McCalls, Skyping with Isaac. I had told him about what happened today. He was more concerned with me kissing Danny than me almost drowning Jackson.

"But you kissed him."

"He kissed me first."

"Yeah but you solicited him for sex."

"I was drunk on ocean water!"

"Wouldn't be the first time you did something you later regretted when you were drunk," Isaac laughed.

"Laugh it up Scarfy, laugh it up," I said.

"So besides almost starting a storm and molesting your friend and spilling your darkest fears how is the trip going?"

"Good. I am going on a yacht tomorrow. Jackson's dad is letting us take it out for a bit."

"Man how loaded are Scott's friends?"

"Very. So how are things back home?" I asked.

"Quiet. The Hunters have all left so we don't have to worry about being shot at. Derek got a loft down in the old warehouse district and Boyd and Erica are now officially a thing. Like we didn't see that coming."

"Derek lives in the warehouse district?" I shook my head. "Seriously, that guy is determined to make people think he is a serial killer."

"I think we did that when we accused him of murder."

"Circumstances," I muttered.

"Is it a good idea for you to go out on a yacht?" he asked. "I mean, what if the fox spirit decides to take you for an underwater dive?"

"Hyeon seems to prefer leaving me in control. Besides, I'll have the others there to keep an eye on me. Danny said he was going to see someone who might be able to get me some wolf lichen."

He scowled. "I don't like the idea of you using some herb. That us like me using wolfsbane to control my wolf."

"Yeah, but your wolf is a part of you. I am a simple human possessed by a fox spirit who at any time could take control of me."

"How do you feel about that? All this time we thought you were just a kitsune."

"It's creepy to think that all these years I have had another being inside me. I try not to think about it too much. Tell me, any luck with Allison?"

He sighed. "No. Derek thinks I should stop looking. He says after what happened it is best if I move on."

"Yeah, because his love life is so great. Look, I know I didn't always support you and her being together. But I know how much you care about her and if it makes you feel better than keep looking. Has her dad told you anything?"

"Not since he called me looking for her. They were supposed to go to France but when he went into her room, the morning their flight was supposed to leave she was gone from her room. Her bow and some other equipment was gone."

"You don't think she is hunting do you?"

"I hope not. I told Derek...I didn't feel comfortable not telling the others. Especially after what happened with Boyd and Erica."

"How are they taking the news?"

"They are acting tough. But I know they are both afraid she is going to come back and finish the job."

"I don't think she will. I know she was pretty pissed but I think she lost some of that rage when Gerard showed his true colors."

"I don't know man. She's hurting now. Her aunt was a psycho, her mom killed herself and her own grandfather manipulated her. That can mess with your head. Nothing is worse than when your own family hurts you."

"I think if anyone could help her it is you."

He smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

**Danny**

"Is that you Danny?"

I shut the door behind me. The sign said closed, but I was expected.

"It's me Nani," I called out.

Nani walked in from the back room, clutching her cane as she walked. To most she looked like a diminutive woman less than five feet tall with white hair pulled into a bun and a heavily wrinkled skin.

But Nani wasn't human. She is a menehune. She may look frail and harmless. But I know if she wanted she could lift a boulder over her head with her bare pinky. The menehune have lived on the islands long before humans ever showed up. They were builders and craftsmen and normally they were really shy.

Nani was considered to be one of the more _outgoing_ of her people and was greatly respected among the local supernatural community.

She smiled at me and gave me a hug. "How is my favorite customer this fine night?"

"Good. Did you get the wolf lichen?" I asked.

"Of course. But are you sure you need it? You know if your fox friend goes into the ocean than it will be purged from his system."

"I know. But I think it would make him feel more comfortable to have it. Besides, you never know when the fox spirit might decide to start causing trouble."

She nodded. "The kitsune are tricksters by nature. Even the good ones can't help but cause some mischief. The ocean clan is especially mercurial. So far he has been peaceful. But much like his element that can change."

She headed for the backroom and I followed her. It was filled with boxes and jars filled with spare herbs and spices. Nani ran a spice shop. She also supplied the supernatural with any special plant they might need.

She grabbed a box covered in paper and handed it to me. "It just came in today." she handed it to me.

"Thanks." I handed her the money I owed.

"You must really care about this boy to go through so much trouble to get him this."

I smiled. "He's special."

"I have heard good things about him. It's about time you started dating nice boys Danny."

"What do you mean you have heard good things?" I asked.

"Really Danny, you think no one is going to keep an eye on some new kitsune- she raised her hand when she saw the defensive look on my face- Just a precaution. You had to know the others wouldn't let him run around unsupervised."

That was true. As far as I knew the locals were still keeping an eye on Scott and Jackson. But I didn't like the idea of Stiles being watched. It made me feel protective of him.

"How long will this work?" I asked.

"I got you enough to last for a few weeks. Make sure you distil it before you give it to him, otherwise it will make him sick."

"Thanks Nani."

I kissed her on the cheek and turned to walk out but she grabbed my shoulder. "Not so fast, you're not leaving until you tell me more about your little fox."

"Nani!" I whined.

She pulled me to her office where she had some tea waiting for us. I knew better than to try and leave. Nani was like a grandmother who had to know every detail of her grandkids lives.

The situation with Stiles was complicated. As much as I would like to start a relationship with him he is only going to be here for another month before he goes back to California. I wasn't the kind of person who did one-night stands or summer flings.

I had a bad habit of moving onto someone new as soon as I was single. It was a habit that caused me a lot of heartbreak .

I really liked Stiles. He was smart, cunning and had a smart-ass kind of humor I loved.

I explained all this to Nani who listened with a thoughtful expression as she sipped from her cup.

"Oh Danny, you always make things difficult for yourself," she said with a sigh.

"We kissed, and I felt a strong connection to him but I don't want to date him then watch him leave. He lives all the way in Northern California. No way could we survive a long distance relationship like that.

"But if you keep things platonic how would you feel when he leaves?" she asked.

"Shitty. A part of me wants to date him and the other part is telling me not to bother."

"Oh it is a conundrum. Personally I think you should go for it. No offense dear but you do have a reputation for speed dating. I believe this is actually the longest you have been single."

"But Stiles is different. He's not like the other guys I dated."

She reached over to touch my hand. "I have lived a long time Danny. I have had my fair share of lovers. Even if it is not meant to last that doesn't mean you should deny yourself the chance to have a chance at real love. Even if it is brief. There comes a time when you need to stop dating losers and start aiming for bigger and better fish in the ocean." she gave me a small wink. "Or in this case, foxes."

* * *

**Stiles**

"How are you doing?" Kira asked.

She sat a red cup of punch on the rail I was leaning over and then went to stand a respectable distance from me. We were out on Jackson's yacht. Or rather his dad's yacht. We were anchored, and the radio was on.

There was a group of people here who went to school with Scott. Some of them were human but others were not. But even the humans knew about the supernatural so there was no need to be careful about flashing a pair of glowing eyes.

In Hawaii the supernatural wasn't public. But they were not as pressed to hide away like the werewolves were back in Beacon Hills. I don't know how they do it though.

I was currently looking over the side to the water below where a school of weresharks were swimming. Or maybe they were dancing underwater, it was hard to tell because it was so dark out.

Yes, you heard me right. I said _weresharks._ I had nearly shit myself when I saw them transform and jump off into the water below. Danny says that they are supposed to be descended from Kamohoalii. The shark god.

If you think werewolves looks scary, wereshark are truly the stuff of nightmares. Their skin turns a silvery gray color and they lose their eyebrows. Their faces become more pointed and they get double rows of razor sharp teeth. Their nails turn into talon like claws and a membrane grows between their fingers. Their eyes turn pitch black, cold and bottomless as the ocean depths.

One woman had silvery eyes. She was the alpha of this school.

"Good. Can't believe weresharks are a thing though," I said grabbing the cup.

"I know. They are terrifying, but beautiful too. Like werewolves. They have that kind of alien beauty."

"Werewolves, weresharks, kitsune, banshee's. Are all the monsters real?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. Never seen a dragon."

"Are those a thing?"

She smiled. "I think we would know. Though some legends say some dragons could take human form."

I sighed. "I am going to try to not think about the possibility of dragons looking like humans."

"If there were dragons. we would know. Lots of shifters are drawn to the islands because of Haleakala **�** ."

"Isn't that the volcano on Maui?" I asked. "What does that have to do with the shifters?"

"Oh, you don't know? Haleakala sits on a convergence of telluric currents. My mom told me about places the druids called nemetons. Sacred groves or trees where the currents converge and create an object that holds an immense amount of spiritual power. The more currents attached to a nemeton the stronger the pull. That is why there is such a high supernatural population here. It's not just trees though. Other aspects of nature can be convergence points as well. Rocks, lakes. Hell, I even heard a single flower could be one."

"Wow, I didn't know that."

I saw Danny was talking to a guy. He didn't look happy. Kira followed my gaze and her eyes narrowed. "I didn't know Kai was here."

"Who?"

"One of Danny's ex's. He's a total jerk."

Kai had turned from Danny and was walking to the edge of the yacht. "Think about it Danny, we both know I am the best lay you ever had."

I watched him transform. Going from drop dead gorgeous to nightmare shark-man in a few seconds. He jumped over the boat and joined the rest of his school. I looked back to Danny to see he was glaring at where Kai had jumped.

"I'll be right back," I told her.

I walked over to Danny. "You okay?"

"Yeah, my ex wants me to date him again."

"Not that I blame him but why?"

"Because I am training to be a kahuna."

I knew that term. I did a lot of research into Hawaiian culture before I came here. "Isn't that a term for a magic practitioner?"

He waved his hand back and forth in a so-so motion. "More like it means you are an expert in a certain field. There are many kinds of kahuna. A lot of them were able to do certain kinds of magic. Others could be healers or even canoe makers. Kahunas often act as guides and helpers to the supernatural. Kind of like how the druids act as emissaries to werewolves."

"Wait, druids?" I asked.

"You didn't know?"

I threw my hands up in the air. "Druids, right. Of course. I should not be surprised!" I let my hands fall to my hips. "So what does that have to do with your ex wanting you back?"

"Because Kai just want the honor of having a kahuna for a mate. I would just be his prize trophy is all."

"Sounds like a real dick," I said.

He smiled. "Yeah, he is." he paused for a moment. His demeanor became a bit more nervous. "Listen. About yesterday."

"Yeah, sorry I almost killed your best-friend."

"I was actually going to talk about the kiss."

"Oh." I suddenly had a strong desire to jump off the yacht. Not because I was feeling a desire to soak in the ocean. But rather because I wasn't sure I wanted to have this conversation. The kiss had been awesome, but I had been on a power high so I had been a lot more confident then than I was now.

I took a long sip from my drink. It had a strange taste to it. It wasn't alcohol but whatever it was it tasted foul.

"Stiles, I really like you. I know you are only going to be here until summer break is over. But I really like you and I enjoy the time we have spent together."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. Do you feel the same?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I-"

"Kira!"

Danny and I looked to see what was wrong. Kira was laying on the floor of the yacht. She was spaseming and Scott was trying to help her but her body was sparking. "What is wrong with her?" I yelled.

"I don't know. We were talking and she just fell!" Scott yelled.

Just than another person fell. I recognized him as one of the kitsune I met at the meeting. His name was Raj. He was a fire type. His cloths began to smolder and catch fire, but he didn't seem bothered. They quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher to keep him from starting a fire.

Some of the weresharks were climbing back on board to see what the problem was.

"It's the punch, it's been spiked!" Lydia yelled. "Kira and Raj drank from the same bowl. Did anyone else have any punch."

Danny looked at me, his face mirrored the look of horror that was on my face. I dropped my cup and felt the panic begin to rise in my chest.

_Wolf lichen._

The world started to waver. I began to feel sick.

_The water, go to the water!_

"Stiles! Stay with me!" Danny yelled, grabbing my shoulders to keep me from falling.

"Water...Danny...take me...water."

Danny took me over to the edge. I quickly emptied my pockets and with his help I got over the rail and jumped into the water.

I hit the water and...how do I describe it. One minute the strength was being sapped from me. But then I was suddenly overflowing with power!

It was a thousand times better than the cups of water Danny had collected. I was surrounded by the ocean. I could feel the creatures that lived here. A whole other world brimming with life. And I could sense something swimming around me.

I began to glow with a deep blue color, several weresharks were in the water. I could sense their shock. They had never seen an ocean kitsune in his element before. I ordered the water to take me to the surface. I felt it grab me and push me up rose from the surface like an ocean god, at the top of a pillar of liquid, glowing with a fox aura. Four tails danced behind me, the people on the boat stared at me in shock.

Kira and Raj were unconscious. Their bodies still coated in their elements.

_They are true kitsune, they are affected more strongly by the lichen than you are._

Hyeon?

_Yep._

Wait, you were the voice telling me to go to the water. I thought it sounded like someone else.

_You are a human with a fox spirit inside you. But Kira and the other one are kitsune. The lichen weakens our connection but for them them it weakens them and causes them to lose control of their power. Like how wolfsbane can cause a werewolf to lose control._

How can we help them?

_They will be fine. Lichen isn't lethal to us. Just makes us lose control. But the real question you should be asking is who did this?_

Let's see if we can find out.

I moved down to the yacht and jumped off the pillar and back on board. I didn't even bother to try and make the aura go away, I was too juiced up. I felt like I finally had something delicious to eat after having nothing but shitty gluten-free food.

I walked over to Scott and Kira, everyone gave me a wide berth. Danny was on his phone and talking to someone.

"She will be fine. The lichen will ware off eventually," I said.

Danny put his phone away. "If we feed her, her element than she should recover just like Stiles. Same with Raj."

Jackson glared at Raj who was still smoldering. No doubt pissed that there was now a human shaped burn mark on his dad's yacht. But he wisely kept his mouth shut.

The alpha wereshark walked forward, still in her shifted form. Unlike the others who had solid black eyes she had silver eyes with black pupils. "Whittemore, I assume you have a generator?"

"Yes. I'll go grab it. But what about Raj?"

"Mele, I called Nani. She said Kira and Raj will be fine. Once their powers return to normal they can be moved."

"Why is there wolf lichen in the punch in the first place?" Scott asked.

"Someone had to have put it there. They were targeting the kitsune," Lydia said. "It doesn't effect werewolves or weresharks at all."

"Lydia's right, it might make werewolves a little sick but it is far from lethal," Danny said.

Jackson looked around, glaring at the crowed. "Okay, who thought they would be funny and try and poison the foxes?"

No one said anything. I knew no one here was the culprit. I knew exactly who did it. I walked over to the punch bowl and grabbed the scoop and put it in the bowl. I moved it around and felt something at the bottom.

I used the scoop to pull out what I found. It was a silver arrowhead with a symbol I recognized all to well. The symbol of the Argent clan.

Allison.

* * *

I stood in the ocean water up to my knees. My shoes were back on the beach. It was past midnight, I should be at Scott's but I had snuck out. Isaac and the pack were on there way.

After we got back to the mainland and Kira and the others were cared for I called Isaac. I told him what happened. Of what I found in the punch bowl and the wolf lichen.

I hadn't told anyone else. I know I should. But if the supernatural population find out there is a rogue Argent running around I fear what they may do to Allison. I know I should be more worried about what she is going to do to me. If she had known about there being more kitsune on the island she might not have poisoned the punch like that.

But how long has she been here? How did she find me?

"Stiles!"

I turned my head to see Danny walking down the beach and right for me. He looked angry and worried. He kicked off his sandles and came stomping into the water. "Where the hell have you been!"

Before I could answer he held up his hand. "Hold on, I need to call Scott. He is worried out of his mind!"

He reached into his pocket and dialed Scott's number. He told Scott he had found me and I felt a shot of guilt hit me. I hadn't told Scott or his parents I was leaving. I knew they wouldn't let me be alone after what happened but I wasn't comfortable being around my werewolf best friend when there was a werewolf hunter after me.

Danny told Scott he was going to take me to his house since it was closer and he would call him when we got there. He put his cell back in his pocket and glared at me. "Well?" he asked, "care to explain why you frightened us all to death?"

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Your cell. I am a hacker remember. It was easy for me to use your GPS."

I had put my phone on silent. I wasn't dumb enough to go out by myself without my cell. No doubt there would be a ton of texts and missed calls from Scott.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and gave me a little shake. "Seriously Stiles. What were you thinking?"

"I can't put Scott in danger."

"Wait...you know who did it don't you?"

I reached into my pocket and showed him the arrowhead. "It was Alison. This is a symbol of her family. She knows I am a kitsune. But she doesn't know about the others around here. If she did she wouldn't have poisoned the punch."

"Didn't you say she attacked Derek's pack?"

"Well, I hope she was just trying to kill me and not kill a bunch of other innocent people. I called Isaac. He is coming down with his pack and Allison's dad Chris. Guess he has a private plane for business trips. It will be easier to keep Isaac in check without other humans being around."

"My God Stiles why didn't you tell us?" he asked. He took the arrowhead from me and examined it. He put it in his pocket and grabbed my hand and began to pull me back to the beach. "Come on. We're going back to my place."

I tried to yank my hand from his grip. "Danny no, I won't put you or anyone else in danger. This is between us!"

The water shot up between us, hitting his hand with just enough force to make him let me go. He looked at me with realization. "You want her to find you, don't you?"

I looked down at the water at my ankles. I was still charged from earlier. But being out here in the waves helped keep me calm and focused.

"You don't get it Danny," I told him.

He grabbed took my chin in his hand and made me look at him. "Then help me understand Stiles because I am about one minute from calling Scott and having him help me lock you up so you don't get yourself killed."

"I killed her mom Danny. I didn't bite her but if it wasn't for me Derek wouldn't have bit her and she wouldn't have killed herself. I took her mother from her, yeah Victoria was a crazy bitch but I know what it is like to lose a mother. When I lost mine it left a hole in my life that is still there. I did the same to her. I took her mom and now she is lashing out."

"That is not your fault or your problem. Her mom tried to kill Isaac, you were trying to protect him. I'm not going to let you make a martyr out of yourself Stiles!"

"Why do you care so damn much!?" I yelled.

He grabbed me by the face and smashed our lips together. The water began to rise until it was to our thighs. Danny pulled back and I stared at him in surprise. "Why do you think you idiot." he took my hand and began to lead me to the shore. "Now lets get back to my place before you bring the tide in."

"Okay," I said.

* * *

**Danny**

The second we got in my room I pushed Stiles onto my bed. I had called Scott to tell him we got to my place safe and convinced him not to come over. I needed some alone time with Stiles. I know I should be thinking about other things than sex. But sex has always been my comfort. Probably why I had so many shitty boyfriends.

Tonight had been hectic and nerve wrecking. First seeing Stiles poisoned, then him emerging from the ocean like some god of old, then him running off and me worrying that he might be hurt or injured or had been kidnapped by some lunatic.

So I was in some serious need of kiss, groping and cuddles.

I climbed onto the bed and pinned Stiles arms above his head and began to kiss him. He moaned into my mouth and his tongue wrestled with mine for control. Normally I enjoyed letting my lover take control but tonight I was in the mood to lead.

"Danny," he moaned into my mouth.

I moved from his lips to the side of his mouth and down his neck. He took a deep breath when I found a spot on his throat and I knew I found a sensitive spot. I ran my tongue over that spot, enjoying the sounds it illicited from him.

"You were beautiful tonight," I told him, "seeing you with your aura shining like a beacon and the ocean at your beck and call. You know the weresharks are wary of you now. You made an impression on them. And trust me, they do not impress very easily."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked, "because they scare the hell out of me."

"It means they see you as more than just a random kitsune. It means they will be a little more wary of you. But they won't hurt you, unless you provoke them."

Stiles rolled us around and took off his shirt. I marveled at the pale skin, dotted with moles. He may look scrawny but he actually had some good abbs, no doubt from playing lacrosse.

He bent down to kiss me again and I cupped his plump bottom in my hands. Fuck he has a nice ass!

Stiles pulled back, his face flushed and his lips puffy. "I am a virgin."

"What?"

I was expecting a lot of things. For him to say something sexy, or sprout the usual nonsensical stuff that comes pouring out of his mouth. But that was not what I was expecting.

He looked shy all of a sudden. "I-I never had sex. I mean, it's not like I had a lot of people wanting to hit this or even date me."

"People in your town must have ridiculously high standards if no one wanted to date you," I said.

He smiled. "Guess I am just attractive to gay guys."

I returned the smile. "You're attractive _period."_

Several minutes later we were both naked. I had my hand gently wrapped around his neck and was staring into his eyes, our foreheads touched and my fingers were currently working in and out of his hole. Slathering it up with lube and getting him ready for sex.

Every time he gasped I would kiss his lips, drinking in his pleasure like a sweet wine. I enjoyed pleasuring him, bring him such joy and making his body twitch in such a sinful way was a true delight. It still blows my mind no one tried to take him to bed.

Stiles was beautiful, maybe not in the way Jackson was with his supermodel looks or even Scott who had a very expressive face and a very good physique. Stiles was of a slim build with big, brown doe eyes and a wide smile. But there was a sweetness to him that most people didn't appreciate.

His peers back in Beacon Hills may not give him the time of day, but I was going to send him back deflowered and a man.

I pulled my fingers out and sat up to look at him. He whined and tried to pull me back down, wiggling his hips as he felt the sudden emptiness in his hole. His body was flushed, sweat had formed on his chest and face.

"Danny!" he whined.

"Fuck your so damn sexy right now!" I told him.

He smiled that goofy grin. "Really?"

"Oh yeah...Mmmm, I am going to enjoy this."

I settled between him, he spread his legs for me. "Just relax, this might hurt at first."

"First time always does right?" he asked.

I nuzzled his neck. "It always hurts a little. Practice makes perfect."

I eased his cheeks apart and gently pushed into him. He let out a deep breath as my head breached him I gave him a moment to adjust to the intrusion. I kissed him gently, telling him how he felt like silk around my cock. Then I began to push deeper into him once I was fully inside him I gave him a moment to adjust to me.

I remember my first time. We had both been over eager. Hadn't used enough prep or lube. Thankfully he hadn't lasted very long being a virgin and all. I didn't want Stiles to feel what I had felt, burning pain, disappointment and shame.

I would make sure he felt nothing but pleasure, joy and utter satisfaction.

I was about to ask him if he was okay when he suddenly wrapped his legs around my waist, digging his heels into my lower back, forcing me to push deeper into him and causing both of us to groan.

His eyes were glowing orange. As he began to speak his body began to glow with a familiar blue glow and I could smell the ocean in the room.

"Take me Danny, I'm so ripe and needy for you!"

I felt his tails brushing my skin, like someone had taken a feather and was running it over my skin. The bed began to rock as I moved my hips, the head bored began to bang into the wall. Stiles squirmed and his tails wrapped around my body.

I could feel them, but there was no physical force in their grip. They were just a manifestation of his aura. Or rather of the kitsune inside him. I had forgotten that there was another being inside Stiles. More than likely he was enjoying the show. But I was too far lost in Stiles to care about the fox inside him.

"Danny, I can last longer! I'm sorry!" Stiles cried out, clawing at my back.

"Let go Stiles, just let it all go!" I told him.

He cried out and his cock began to throb, ejecting streams of semen onto his chest and stomach. I didn't bother holding back. I was tired and seeing him orgasm made my dick throb with a terrible need. I pulled out and stroked my cock until I came, holding his hand with my left while my right hand stroked my rod.

I shot onto his stomach, our fluids mixed together and I sat on my knees, trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry I came so fast," Stiles said looking embarrassed.

"You're a virgin Stiles, I wasn't expecting you to be an Energizer Bunny."

He laughed. "That was amazing...we're going to do it again right?"

"Oh yes. But first we are going to go get a shower and then we are going to bed. It's been a long night."

* * *

**Stiles**

I opened my eyes to the sight of a single brown nipple. My head lay on Danny's naked chest and the sound of his heart beat was a sweet sound.

I sat up, I never thought watching someone sleep could be so relaxing. Albeit a little creepy. Then again I never thought I would have sex with the worlds sexiest man. Given the events of the last year I wondered if I was ever going to live long enough to have sex period.

I got out of bed, being careful not to wake Danny. Years of sneaking out of my house had made me a master of sneaking out without being-

"Ommph!

My foot caught the edge of the rug and I fell down.

"Stiles?" Danny said lifting his head up to look around with a confused expression.

"Sorry! I tripped!" I said, quickly jumping back up.

He yawned. "Come back to bed." He patted the spot where I had been sleeping and I was seriously tempted to go back to sleep, if just to feel his arms wrapped around me.

"Can't, Isaac and the others should be arriving some time today. And I need to talk to Scott about Allison."

He nodded. "K'ay. I am going to get a shower. Can you get the coffee started?"

I nodded. I watched as he got out of bed, nude and unashamed. His junk still a little hard and slapping against his thighs as he walked by me. He saw me looking and kissed me on the cheek as he walked by.

I heard him enter the bathroom and a moment later the shower came on. I made my way downstairs to get the coffee ready. Should I also make breakfast?

I was feeling a little hungry, and I was sure Danny would be too. But should I make him something to eat or is that something he is supposed to do?

I wish I could talk to Scott now, or Isaac. Someone, anyone who could tell me what to do!

It was stupid for me to feel like this. Nervous, anxious. Last night couldn't have gone better. I had sex, and it was amazing! But now I don't know what to do. I really like Danny and I feel like we have a real connection. But I will be gone soon and I don't want things to get too serious.

Despite Danny's promise we would keep things chill I doubt that will happen. Maybe last night was a mistake.

Any further thoughts were halted when I walked into the kitchen to discover we were not as alone as I thought. Allison sat at the kitchen table, her hands clasped in front of her, her expression neutral.

I froze, she stared at me, unblinkingly and I stared back. I waited for her to make some move. To pull out a knife or a crossbow she was keeping on her lap. I may be a kitsune but she was a Hunter and since there was no water for me to use to defend myself.

"Allison," I breathed.

"Stiles," she replied. A moment of tense silence passed before she spoke again. "Sit-she gestured to the chair across from her-we need to talk."

I slowly walked over to the table and sat down.

"How many people did I hurt last night?" she asked.

"Only two. But they're okay now," I replied.

She nodded. "I didn't know there were any kitsune here. I was just going to poison you then take you out. I was there on the yacht. Watching, waiting."

"I didn't see you there."

"It's amazing what a wig and some sunglasses can do. I admit I had my reservations about attacking you out in the water. But I have been watching you for weeks now and you were always surrounded by your friends. The lichen was supposed to make you weak and vulnerable."

"What was the point of the arrowhead?" I asked. "Seemed kind of dramatic."

"I wanted to kill you Stiles. But I also wanted to send a message to the shifters."

"What? That Argent's are remorseless killers?"

Her neutral gaze turned cold. "That Argent's are not to be fucked with. You ruined our reputation Stiles. You and Derek!"

"I am surprised you didn't go after him. Or maybe you couldn't stand the idea of having to go through Isaac to get to him."

She pointed a threatening finger at me. "Don't you dare bring him into this!"

"He's on his way with Derek and your father," I told her, "when I found the arrowhead in the bowl I called them."

"And did you tell your other friends about me?" I shook my head. This seemed to surprise her. "Why not?"

"Because the supernatural community here is more tight-knit than it is in Beacon Hills. After what you did I doubt they would show you much mercy."

She snorted. "Why would you care if they killed me?"

"Because believe it or not I don't want you to get hurt Allison!" I yelled.

"And what about my mother Stiles?" she asked. Her jaw tight and her eyes narrowed.

Where was that sweet girl from school? The one with the warm smile who could turn Isaac into a speechless mess with a single look. The girl who wanted to save lives and do the right thing. Who was willing to defy her family for love and was a total bad ass.

But now she was so angry and...broken.

"Your mother tried to kill Isaac Allison. She was going to let him die in a room filled with vaporized smoke! For Gods sake she tasered our principle to put your grandfather in his place!"

"So you thought you would play executioner!"

I slammed my hand on the table. She jumped in surprise. "I didn't kill her! I didn't mean for Derek to bite her Allison! I still have nightmares about that night! And you can't blame Derek!"

"The hell I can't, that bastard knew what would happen!" she screamed.

"Your family declared war on the werewolves! Yeah, Derek knew what was going to happen but your mother chose to die Allison, she chose a stupid death over you!"

Allison stood up, hands tight by her sides and shaking. I stayed seated. I felt bad for my harsh words but this was what she needed to hear.

"Kate murdered the Hales and Peter killed her and Gerard manipulated all of us to save his own ass! Even you! He didn't care if you or your dad lived or died as long as he got the bite! And now hear you are trying to kill me and hurting other people in the process. Typical Argent hypocrisy, you claim to be the good guys. The great defenders of mankind but you're just as bad as Peter!"

She stomped over to me, grabbing me by my shirt and slamming me onto the table. "Say that again, I fucking dare you!"

"It's the truth Allison! Gerard is gone, so is Peter and Kate and your mother! You want to kill me well go on ahead. Kill me! It won't bring her back. It won't end the pain. Kill me. Then kill Derek. Hell kill his whole pack and while you're at it just go ahead and start killing everything with claws. To hell with the code right!"

She let out a terrible scream and brought her fist down right next to my face. I felt something wet hit my face and realized they were tears, her tears.

She broke down crying and she fell to her knees, letting go of me. I got off the table and got on the floor, wrapping my arms around her and letting her cry.

"I'm tired of feeling like this, angry at you, at Derek, at Gerard and Kate and my mom. I just want to be a stupid high school girl again. I wish I had never found out about werewolves."

"I know."

"I thought if I killed you it would go away. That I would feel better. But when I saw those people convulsing I felt nothing but disgust. I wanted to make you pay so bad I put innocent people at risk."

"They're okay. It will take a couple days for it to wear off but they'll be better."

"Why didn't it affect you like it did them?"

"They are true kitsune. I only have one living inside me. It happened the night Isaac's dad tried to drown me. Turns out the Lahey's had a fox spirit hiding in their pool. Only in Beacon Hills right."

"You said Isaac and my dad are coming right?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"He hates planes. He told me he hates the idea of being in one."

"Yeah, your dad is using his private jet. How did you find me?"

She gave me an incredulous look. "Stiles, you posted it all over social media. Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr, Instagram, you even posted a video on Youtube."

I felt heat creep up my neck. "Oh yeah...forgot about that."

"Is it safe to come out now?" Danny peeked his head around the corner, a baseball bat held in his hand.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"About the time she slammed you onto the table. Oh, I sent a quick text to Jackson and knowing him-"

Just then the sound of wood splintering and two angry howls filled the house. Allison and I quickly got up. Jackson and Scott came barreling into the kitchen, fangs dripping and claws out. Eyes shined blue and yellow.

"You're the one who ruined my party!" Jackson roared.

I rolled my eyes. Of course Jackson would focus on that first.

"Get away form him!" Scott yelled.

"Guys chill!" I said walking forward keeping my hands out. "We talked and things are good."

"Stiles she is a Hunter, she poisoned Kira!" Scott argued.

"She was trying to poison me!"

"And that makes it better!" he yelled.

"Everyone chill!" Danny said coming to stand by me. "Look I head their talk. Allison and Stiles just needed to hash some stuff out and things are cool now."

"You texted me 'Help, crazy Hunter bitch about to kill Stiles'," Jackson said. He pulled out his cell to show us the screen.

"The talk got...passionate," Danny said with a blush.

Later that night I looked out the glass doors leading out to the back of the McCall's yard. Allison and Isaac were talking to one another. I couldn't hear what they were saying, Isaac was holding her hands. She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Chris was watching them, leaning against the wall and looking both relieved and happy. Derek was mirroring Chris. Keeping an eye on both father and daughter. Jackson was talking to Danny, scowling at Derek. When the trio had arrived Jackson tried to act all big and bad like he was the alpha of Hawaii.

Until Derek flashed his red eyes at him and Jackson was baring his throat whimpering like a little puppy. It had been great to watch.

Erica and Boyd weren't here. They had been unable to leave with Derek. No way could they explain to their parents for a sudden and unexplained trip to Hawaii. And as much as Derek hated to leave them behind he didn't want to leave Beacon Hills unprotected.

Scott came over to sit next to me. "So you and Danny huh?"

I blushed. "It was a very emotional night. How is Kira?"

Scott smiled. "Better. Her mom had some herbs to help her recover."

"Sorry to drag you and everyone in my mess," I said.

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Stiles you're my brother. I'm just glad you and Allison managed to patch things up."

"Looks like she and Isaac are back together," I commented, seeing the two of them sucking face.

Chris was looking stony-faced and averted his gaze. Derek was smirking as if to say "That's my beta!"

"Derek says he and Isaac might stay for the rest of my stay here. I think you and Jackson could learn a thing or two from him." I ignored the low growl that came from Jackson's direction. "I know he can be a bit of a sourwolf but he means well." another growl. This time from Derek's direction.

"Yeah, I have heard tales about his family. The Hales are supposed to be like one of the oldest and most respected werewolf families in the world. It would be nice to learn some new tricks."

Derek walked over to us, his usual scowl on his face. "I have already been in contact with the local supernatural leaders. They are happy to have me and Isaac. Allison and Chris...I vouched for them both. But were going to have to have a talk about what she did. She tried to kill you and poisoned two other people in the process."

"I can vouch for her as well," Danny said.

"Why?" Jackson asked.

"Because she is just a girl who was hurt by people, she loved and she needs help. Besides, if she really wanted to kill Stiles I think she would have put in more effort."

"Thank you. I know she has caused some trouble," Chris said, his voice sounding both grateful and tired.

Isaac and Allison walked in. They were holding hands. I gave him a small smile which he returned. "I want to apologize to you all again," Allison said. "I didn't mean to hurt your friends. I let my anger control me like it did my aunt and I...I hope you can all forgive me."

Scott stood up and walked over to her and gave her a hug. Allison seemed stunned at his display of affection. "Stiles told us all about what happened with your family. That could mess anyone up." he pulled back and gave her his infamous puppy dog eyes and crooked smile.

Allison smiled back, and they spent a rather awkward moment just smiling. Eventually Isaac raised a brow, looking between the two of them.

"So, yeah nice to finally meet you Scott," Isaac said trying to subtly insert himself between the two of them.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "I'll go get it. I think I know who it is," Danny said.

Chris and Isaac stood next to Allison and Derek stood besides Isaac. Noshiko walked in with an elderly woman with a wooden cane. Noshiko looked murderous. She had her usual cool mask but her eyes were filled with a quit rage. Mele the alpha wereshark was with them. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Isaac and Derek.

The other woman looked much more welcoming and had a smile on her face. "Aloha," she greeted them. "I wish this was a more pleasant get together but I fear-"

"You poisoned my daughter!" Noshiko spat, fixing Allision with such a glare that I thought lightning would shoot from her eyes and turn Allison into a pile of dust (but Kira was the thunder kitsune in the family).

"And we have a couple of werewolves here as well," Mele said keeping her eyes on Derek and Isaac.

The whole room erupted in chaos. Mele was yelling at Derek for not alerting the local Hawaiian leaders he was coming with his beta. Derek yelled back he didn't have a lot of time. Isaac was yelling at Noshiko to leave Allison alone while Noshiko was going on about how she would summon a group of oni to hack Allison and her father to pieces.

Scott was trying to pacify both Noshiko and Mele. Always trying to play the pacifier. Jackson was having a stand-off with Chris who had tried to move towards Noshiko when she started talking about the oni (whatever the hell those were) it was clear whose side Jackson was in all this.

Danny was standing behind the old woman looking lost but the old woman looked calm if a little annoyed. She raised her cane and struck the ground. The whole house shook as if hit by a tremor.

"Enough!" she yelled. Everyone stopped their yelling and stared at her in shock. "Mele, Noshiko. I understand you are upset. But we must talk about this in a civilized way."

Noshiko and Mele looked like they wanted to argue but kept silent. To get an alpha wereshark and a nine-hundred-year-old kitsune to quiet down this woman was either really influential or was very powerful.

She turned her gaze to Chris and Allison. "Danny has informed us you are the cause of last nights incident Ms. Argent."

"I am...I was trying to get to Stiles, and I never meant to hurt anyone."

"Besides me," I said.

Isaac, Chris and Derek all shot me a look that said "Shut up Stiles!"

I stood up and addressed the trio. "This is all my fault. A lot of bad things happened between me and Allison and we never got to properly hash things out. But we talked this morning, and we worked things out."

"This _Hunter_ \- Mele said the word Hunter like it was a curse- is a friend of yours?"

I nodded.

"If she is what you consider a friend than I shudder to think of what your enemies must be like," Noshiko said.

"My daughter was manipulated by my father. He got into her head and-"

"We are well aware of the depths of Gerard Argents depravity," Noshiko interrupted him, "your patriarch tried causing trouble here a long time ago. But he found the shifters who live here are not as complacent as believed."

Mele let out a laughed and began to pick at her teeth. "Took me days to get that self-righteous taste out of my mouth from all the Argent men I ate."

"Nani, I heard her speak with Stiles. I am willing to take responsibility for her," Danny said.

"Don't be dumb Danny, Argent's are not the noble warriors they once were," Mele said.

"Nani we can't let her go unpunished. Regardless of her reasons two innocent people were caught in the crossfire. Thankfully they will recover!"

Nani looked at Noshiko. "What happened with Kira and Raj was unfortunate. But this girl has surrendered herself to us. I seem to recall her grandfather fled from Hawaii leaving his men behind as bait. As acting head representative I say we keep the Argent's and our lupine guests under watch."

"Close watch," Mele interjected giving the Argent's a silver eyed glare.

"We will discuss this more with the others. I will recommend leniency. Like you said Mele, the Argent's were once noble warriors. Perhaps this is the moment when they return to their roots." she turned to Derek and smiled. "Perhaps you would like to take this time to teach Scott and Jackson a few things. Their alpha was not worth much but perhaps the son of Talia can show them the way."

"You knew my mother?" Derek asked sounding surprised.

Nani chuckled. "Everyone knew your mother."

The three of them left, but not before Noshiko reminded the Argent's not to even think about leaving the island. At least until the leaders had their discussion and decided their fates. I already knew what Noshiko and Mele would vote for. Scott was confident Kira could convince her mom to spare Allison.

Kira was a lot like Scott in many ways. Sweet, caring and forgiving.

"So who was that Nani woman?" I asked Danny.

"Her people lived on the islands long before any human sat foot here. She may be old but trust me, I would bet she could beat Derek here at an arm-wrestling match."

Hard to believe someone so old and frail could do anything so impossible. But as I have learned in the last few years appearances can be deceiving.

Things were looking up. I had learned more about my powers and what I was Allison finally returned to us, though her road to recovery would take more time before she returned to some semblance of her old self, she had Isaac, her father and even me.

And I had Danny, for now at least. That was all that mattered.

* * *

**Danny**

_Weeks later_

Stiles and I sat together on the beach towel, his head rested on my shoulder. It was a full moon, and the monster were out to play.

All the shifters had their monster faces out. We were out at a secluded part of the beach so we didn't have to worry about people seeing us. The kitsune were showing off, their auras glowing in the dark. The were sharks were going back and forth into the water and even a few menhune had showed up for the party.

Kira was showing Allison some tricks with a sword. She forgave Allison just as we all predicted she would. Allison, Lydia and her were quickly becoming best friends. Allison had been showing the other two some Hunter moves. Like how to escape from being tied a chair in less than a minute.

The council had decided to show her mercy. With so many people siding with her and the fact she personally apologized to Kira and Raj as well as their families earned her a mere warning. Though I think they were more shocked that a Huntress was willing to apologize to a none-human being.

Isaac and Derek were wrestling with Scott and Jackson. My friends got cocky. They thought they could take on the two of the Beacon wolves but Derek had Scott on the ground by the throat before Scott could even land a blow. Isaac and Jackson took a little longer but in the end Isaac won, though Jackson gave him some nasty cuts (Which quickly healed) Isaac was newer to being a werewolf but he had an alpha to teach him how to fight and Derek was a fighter, the was for damn sure.

"Oh look the merfolk are here," I said pointing out to the ocean where dozens of heads began to bob out of the surface of the water.

"Mermaids? MERMAIDS?" Stiles sat up to peer out into the ocean. "You're telling mermaids are real?"

"Merfolk," I corrected. Mermaids are the females and mermen are...well obviously you know. Word of advice, don't go calling them sirens-"

"Because sirens are females with birdlike characteristics who use their voices to sing sailors to their doom." he grinned at the surprised look on my face. "Come on dude, when I found out about the supernatural I did a ton of research."

I grinned. "Not many people know the difference between a mermaid and a siren. Over the centuries the two became interconnected. The merfolk can be just as friendly as any other shifter. Though the pods from the from the Northern territories tend to be more aggressive and wicked."

"Can they grow legs or do they need a sea-witch to make a deal with?" he asked.

I chuckled. "They can take human form. But it all depends on the phase of the moon. Like with werewolves their magic is strongest on the night of a full moon."

We watched as groups of merfolk came out of the water, they looked like normal people except for the fact they were naked. Mele and some of her people went to greet them. The weresharks had been allied with the merfolk around these parts for a long time.

The older, more powerful ones lived on the islands. Acting as ambassadors for their kind and those who lived on land. Also learning all they could about humans and their culture and then teaching it to the next generation when their time on land ended.

"I'm going to miss this," Stiles said with a sigh. "And I am going to miss you to."

I kissed the side of his face. "I am going to miss you too. Listen. I know we're going to be hundreds of miles from one another. But I want to keep this going."

"Keep what going?"

"This...us. Stiles I know we were going to keep this casual but, I really like you. You're the best decision I ever made. You're actually good for me. You don't make me feel bad or stupid and you don't cheat. You're smart and loyal and you make me laugh."

He was quiet for a moment. "I..I want that too. But we'll be so far apart and I don't want you to put your love life on hold for me."

I snorted. "Trust me Stiles, my love life wasn't much to speak of. I always went for shallow and conceited guys. You've been more loyal and good to me than anyone else."

He smiled. "Hey, I waited this long to meet someone amazing. It's going to suck going back though. Boyd called Derek and said someone left an odd symbol on the door of his old home. Derek didn't say what it means but I know him well enough to know when he is keeping something from us."

"Can't be too bad if he doesn't feel like you should know."

He rolled his eyes. "Trust me, if anyone knows how to keep shit secret it is Derek."

We held hands and spent the rest of the night watching the party. I looked over to Scott who gave me a small wink. We both wanted to tell Stiles the news.

Scott's dad had dropped the news to his wife and son yesterday that he requested a transfer back to California. Scott and his mom would be moving back into their old home. My parents were going to be moving up there as well. I convinced them (with a little help from Nani who may have told a few white lies) that if I was going to complete my training as a kahuna it had to be in Beacon where there was a dormant nemeton.

Jackson was going to come with us, no way was he letting his best friend leave without him. Plus the training Derek has been giving Scott and him has been great. Having an alpha around has really helped them learn better control.

Lydia's parents were getting a divorce and her mom decided to go back to Beacon Hills where they still had some family living. Kira and her clan were heading that way to. Ken applied for a teaching job but I get the feeling it was more Noshiko's decision (she does seem to wear the pants in that relationship) but I wonder if it has something to do with what Hyeon had said to her about Oakcreek.

It seemed like destiny, like we were all meant to go there. I wasn't one to be much of a believe in fate. Ironic seeing how I have spent most of my life surrounded by the supernatural. But times like this I can't help but wonder if some people are fated to find one another.

If Scott had never moved here I never would have met Stiles. I would probably be hooking back up with Kai or some other asshole. But instead I now have someone perfect just for me.

When Stiles goes back home he will have us all following him. Isaac and the Argent's would be taking the private plane back. He did alright on the trip over but no way would he be able to handle himself on something more crowded.

I don't know what things await for us back in Beacon Hills. But I am sure with all of us working together we can handle it.

After all, what can stand against an ocean kitsune and a kahuna?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the scene between Danny and Stiles was kind of short. Stiles was a virgin and I know he is a kitsune and all but I think he wouldn't last long.  
> So I need your opinion. What chapter/pairing would you see next? the void Stiles/Theo chapter will be the last chapter. But you all have some more selections. Which chapter should I do next?  
> Mountain-Stiles/Boyd  
> River-Stiles/Jackson  
> Spirit-Stiles/Isaac  
> Celestial-Stiles/Aiden  
> Time-Stiles/Corey  
> Sound-Stiles/Brett  
> You guys chose and I will get started on the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac has been abused and abandoned, people he loves dies and now he is left all alone with nothing but his memories and his anger. But a literal Ghost from his past has come to haunt him and the pack must save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fusedtwilight: Hey guys, sorry it has been so long. I meant to have this chapter out for Halloween but stuff kept coming up. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
> Fair warning this chapter might have some triggers for some people.

**精神**

**Seishin**

**Spirit**

 

**Isaac**

I stared at the gravestone three of my family members. My father, my mother and my brother. Two I loved and one...I hated.

The bottle of whiskey burned my throat in a good way. I had put a little bit of Wolf Lichen in it. Wolf Lichen could weaken a Werewolf. But it was far from deadly like Wolfsbane. It dulled our senses, limited our ability to alter our forms and most importantly allowed us to get drunk.

I was alone, a fucking omega. Boyd and Erica were dead. Derek is gone. He left me. Taking his sister somewhere to South America, leaving me; his last surviving beta to fend for myself.

I hadn't been a good enough son for my own father. So he locked me up in a freezer.

I hadn't been a good enough beta, so my alpha left me to fend for myself.

Derek had been acting colder and more distant to me. I assumed it was because we lost Erica and Boyd. Fucking Hunters and their bullshit code. They didn't even bother to make sure if we were tame or peaceful. They just came in guns blazing, ending the lives of two people I consider my brother and sister.

Erica, the sassy little minx who was once mocked and ridiculed. Merely for being a victim of a disease that caused her to have seizures so bad she would piss herself. I remember seeing her having an episode in the hallway at school one time. People had their cameras out, recording the whole thing. But no one helped her.

And Boyd. Boyd was always a loner. He was the poster child for the strong and silent type. He was always alone. Always by himself. He never laughed. Never smiled. Never showed any emotion. Maybe that was why no one ever approached him. Unlike Derek who had a perpetual bitch face Boyd was always stoic. Until you pissed him off, then he would give you this look and if you were smart, you would run.

You would never know how much he craved companionship.

Was it any wonder why any of us said yes when Derek offered us the bite?

The sickly girl, the lonely boy, the abused child. Wolves prey on the weak. Derek chose us because he needed to make a pack and fast and if you're going to recruit for an army, start with the poor and the desperate.

I can't bitch too much. We all knew the score. Derek told us what the cost would be: Anger.: Bloodlust. Hunters: Other Werewolves.

If I knew then what I knew now, I might have just said fuck it and staid human. But I wanted power. I wanted a family and for werewolves pack is family.

Erica became more confidant. No longer afraid that flashing lights would send her into a fit and free from the drugs her doctors prescribed she became one of the hottest girls in school. She was glorious. She reveled in the looks of envy from the girls and the lustful stares from the guys. The same ones who once mocked her and sneered at her because of her condition.

Me? Oh I became more outgoing. I cut loose on the lacrosse field. I reveled in the strength and speed being a werewolf gave me. Any injury I got was healed in seconds. I had more stamina and could outrun even the best track runners. I admit, I became a bit of a bully.

But I didn't prey on the downtrodden or those who were at the bottom of the totem pole. I preyed on the jocks, the preps, the popular kids who were so self-absorbed with their own popularity that they ignored the misfortune of others or went out of their way to make the lives of others hard.

Like Jackson Whittemore. He had parents who loved him. He did everything they could to please him. To prove their love to him. But Jackson was adopted, and that made him feel inadequate. Unloved. The bastard didn't know what it was like to have your own father hit you, cure your very existence. Leave you for hours on end locked away in a box.

So what he lost his real parents. His father died before he was born and his mother soon after. He didn't know them. He had no memories of them. He didn't remember the smell of his mothers perfume; he didn't know what it was like to have a brother who used to build forts made of blankets and pillows and staid up late watching horror movies. But he acted like their loss was something fresh and recent. Like he didn't have a couple who were just as good.

A spoiled, pampered little brat who acted like he had nothing in the world, when in fact he had the whole fucking world at his feet.

After I became a werewolf, I remember hearing him having an argument with his girlfriend, Lydia Martin. He was angry because she did better on a test then he did. He was upset because she also tutored him and he blamed her for his failure.

His arrogance enraged me. He got a fucking A! But it wasn't good enough for him he had to be the best and he was taking his anger out on his girlfriend. Lydia wasn't my favorite person. I had asked her out when we were in Elementary and she laughed at me. But seeing him yell at her, smelling her sorrow and his anger made the wolf rise up in me.

Erica had to take me outside to calm me down.

It took me a while to figure out what Boyd got out of all this. He didn't revel in the power and fear like we did. He stuck with us but he didn't seem to use his werewolf abilities like we did to install terror and respect in our peers.

He only seemed really happy when we were out for a run. Chasing after Erica and me as we played our games of tag and hide and seek. It was a few months after we became pack when we were talking after a rather brutal training session with Derek. We talked about what we enjoyed about being Werewolves.

Power. Beauty. Fear. Respect.

But Boyd humbled us with his answer.

Pack.

Erica and I were his only friends. His family was poor. He had to take the bus to and from work because he couldn't afford a car. How he felt awkward because he wasn't interested in cars, sports or women like other guys his age. And worst of all, the guilt he felt for his sisters death.

He had taken her to the ice-rink when they were kids. Someone had kidnapped her. They never found her body, but she was assumed dead. Boyd felt guilty. Said she would still be here if he paid more attention. He got a job at the same rink where she was kidnapped.

Erica asked him why he would be so masochistic to work at the place where he lost his sister. He told her because it was the one place he felt closest to her. And because he wanted to keep an eye on the other young kids who went there...just in case.

I think that was the moment Erica fell in love with Boyd and I gained a newfound respect for him.

Derek wasn't much of a care giver or a nurturer. He was strict, demanding unwavering obedience and little to no questions asked. I didn't mind. Too much. He was my Alpha. He was strong. I wanted to be like him.

I was too young and naive to see him for what he was. A fucking mess.

Eventually we were joined by his sister Cora. She was friendlier than Derek, but not by much. She was more forthcoming and willing to teach us about werewolf culture and etiquette than Derek. But she also kept us at arms-length.

Derek showed her more care and affection than he did the rest of us. I couldn't blame him. If Cam was in the pack, I knew who I would stick close to.

For a time things were perfect.

Until Derek decided to bite Jackson fucking Whittemore and instead of turning into a Werewolf, he turned into some lizard nightmare called a Kanima. That was what brought the Hunters to us. They thought Derek was some wild Alpha going around and randomly biting kids.

Should have done their fucking homework first.

Now Erica and Boyd are dead. The Hunters had riddled her with bullets and Boyd in a rage had charged them. I am proud to say he took three out before they brought him down. Jackson managed to survive the whole fucking thing, even got turned back into a werewolf by Lydia thanks to her love.

Oh wait, he still has the Kanima venom and Tail, even the universe loves dishing that piece of shit gifts.

And Derek and Cora were gone. I had returned to the loft after school to find their shit gone and a letter from Derek explaining how he left me bank account filled with money. An apology for not being a better alpha but he had to look after his sister and his encouragement to join Scott McCall's pack.

Scott McCall who had been bitten by Derek's uncle. Scott McCall who Derek tried so hard to recruit. Scott McCall who was just an Omega and dating a fucking Werewolf Huntress.

Fuck him! Fuck Derek! Fuck the Hunters! Fuck Jackson! And most of all-

"Fuck you dad!" I slurred.

I pulled my fly down and whipped my dick out and let out a nice stream of piss on his gravestone.

"I ma-may be a pie-piece of shit. But guess wha asshole. M'not dead."

I had hoped becoming a werewolf would give me a chance to have power over my dad. To make him cower in fear and lock him in that fucking freezer.

Bastard went and drunk himself to death before I could even show him my fangs.

I put myself away and kissed mom and Cam's gravestones before I left. I headed over to Boyd and Erica. Fighting the urge to cry out for them. The wolf in me yearned for my brother and sister. The man in me knew it didn't matter how much I cried. They were dead.

McCall tried to recruit me. Guess dear old Derek had a talk with him before he left. Yeah, he talked with some Omega but he only sent his Beta a stupid letter with like two paragraphs.

I told McCall to fuck off.

I see him at school. Hanging out with that whore Huntress that stupid bitch Martin as well as her freak lizard-wolf boyfriend and of course that gawky goth kid.

Sometimes I could feel them watching me. If I ever heard my name coming from their mouths, I would glare at them but they didn't meet my gaze.

I don't need them. They would just leave me.

They would die, or just disappear.

Fuck family. Fuck pack.

I decided to make my way home. I had walked here and it would take me over an hour to get from the cemetery to the loft. Last thing I needed was to be arrested for public intoxication.

_Isaac._

I froze. I looked around. The voice was soft. It sounded so far, yet it felt like someone had spoken in my ear. I took a deep breath and smelled nothing out of the ordinary. It was autumn. Nothing but dead leaves and cold air. Moist earth from last nights rain and the occasional rodent.

_Isaac._

The voice called to me again. Louder and a little more distinct. A cold shill went down my spine. I recognized that voice all to well.

"ISAAC!"

I spun around, but I was too drunk and before I knew it I was on my ass.

"Look at you!"

My father was glaring at me hatefully. His eyes were deep and sunken. He wore the same cloths he wore the day I found him dead on the couch, with several empty bottles surrounding him. The stench of alcohol and death drifting off him like some foul perfume mixed with bitterness and spite.

But even though I could hear his voice I couldn't hear his heartbeat, nor could I hear his breath or blood flowing through his veins. Neither did I smell his scent. Just the chill air and wet grass.

My instincts were going nuts. I could see him and hear him. But there was no scent and it was only his voice I heard. He took a step toward me and I couldn't even hear the sound of his feet crushing the grass.

"Fucking pathetic!" he spat. "Why did Camden have to die? He was everything I loved!"

"Fuck you!" I spat back.

I threw the bottle at him but it passed right through. He reached down and pulled off his belt. "I'm gonna teach you some respect boy!"

He brought his arm back and with a sharp crack my pain filled howls filled the air. I had brought my hand up to shield myself from the blow. I could feel the leather hitting my skin, felt the burning agony as is hit me.

Again and again and again he attacked me without mercy or remorse. Spewing all the shit he used to say to me before. His words were a familiar poison I felt burning me to my core.

Failure.

Disappointment.

Loser.

Pathetic.

God took the wrong son.

Stupid.

 _It's all true,_ a familiar voice in my head said. _It's why you never had any friends. Why Derek left you. Why no one at school ever said anything when you showed up with bruises. No one cares. This is what you get._

The only thing worse than his words was the look in his eyes. It was like all the rage and spit he held was staring at me in its purist form. As if anything human had been removed, only leaving the most raw hatred behind.

"Hey asshole!"

Dad froze, looking up to glare at who spoke. Suddenly an ear-piercing wail shattered the silence of the night. Something so powerful I cried out, holding my ears in agony and felt the very bones in my bod resonate. It was a terrible sound, like death had joined a heavy metal band and was being cheered for by the damned.

Dad disappeared, his body became unhinged and he vanished.

The voice stopped screaming, I looked up to a see a familiar red head with her hands thrown out. Next to her stood a boy with a nose ring wearing black clothing, wearing the same kind of eyeliner she was.

"Told you there was going to be a rising tonight," she said with a smug smile.

"Yeah yeah," the guy said with a sigh. "Hey...isn't that Isaac?"

Before I could speak my vision went from blurry to dark. My body throbbed where dad had hit me with the belt. The familiar pain was the last thing I felt before I fell into unconsciousness.

I remember dreaming of the night Boyd and Erica died. We were running through a field and the Hunters were on our ass. I remember Derek and Cora were ahead of me. Derek was yelling at us to keep running.

Then the sound of gunfire exploded from behind and I heard a scream followed by the smell of blood. I stopped to see Boyd screaming in rage and running to Erica who was on the ground, her head bloody.

I already knew she was dead, Werewolves had amazing healing abilities but even we couldn't heal brain matter. And the connection I shared with her was gone. It was like a layer of clothing you wore on a cold night was ripped from your body, leaving you more prone to the freezing temperature.

Derek told us Werewolves were pack creatures like real Wolves. They needed a pack. Naturally we seek out our own kind, but if for some reason we can't join a pack we can settle for other shifters or even humans. The mortal need for connection and kinship is intensified to the point where Omega's who are kept isolated and disconnected from others turn feral and mad.

When we are part of a pack we share a _bond_. A metaphysical connection the binds us. Allows us to draw power from one another. Like a well oiled machine with the alpha as the driver. Losing a pack member was like losing a family member.

Loosing two was devastating.

Boyd roared in pain and wolfed out. He charged at the Hunters, too lost in his fury to realize claws were no match for guns. Or maybe he did. Boyd was like our big brother. The unspoken protector of the Hale pack. He watched over us like he did the kids at the rink. And the bond between him and Erica was more _profound._ They had feelings for one one another. They had been on the verge of acting on it. But now they never would.

Derek grabbed me, pulling me back. The last thing I saw was Boyd being riddled with bullets before the world shifted and I was in Derek's empty loft with only my meager possessions left.

"Isaac."

I turned and saw my dad at the doorway. "Let this be a lesson to you boy."

The room began to change. Growing smaller and changing from a loft to the inside of a freezer. I tried to run to the door but he shut it and I was once again all alone in the darkness.

But the only thing worse than the dark was the fact I was alone now. No father, no pack, no family, no friend. Nothing.

I was nothing.

I felt something caressing my face gently, it reminded me of my mother. How when I was hurting or afraid she would cup my cheek and make me look at her face. I would see her smile and I would feel so much better.

"Isaac!"

I opened my eyes and saw not my mothers baby blue eyes looking at me with love and tenderness. But a pair of dark brown eyes filled with worry.

"Isaac!"

I sat up and looked around wildly. I was in a room filled with posters of movies and comic characters. Stiles Stilinski stood up with his hands out in a calming motion. Scott McCall stood in the doorway, tense but none-threatening.

A searing pain from my arms and chest kept me from jumping off the bed and jumping out the window. I didn't have a shirt on and could smell some kind of ointment. The same kind I used when my dad…oh fuck me.

"Easy Isaac, you're suffering from Ghost Sickness," Stiles said.

"What?" I looked from him, to McCall to the welts on my chest and arms. "Why am I not healing?"

"Like I said...Ghost Sickness. It's why your not healing from your fathers attack. Well, that and the Wolf Lichen."

Scott finally spoke. "Isaac why were you drinking like that. You know what happens when we lose control."

I glared at him. "Fuck off McCall. You're not my Alpha. Your just a stupid Omega!"

"Dude calm down!" Stiles said.

"You were there with Lydia, I remember. What happened? Why is my father alive?"

"He's not alive. He's still dead, you were just attacked by his ghost. Look, just get a shower and come downstairs. I'll cook us some breakfast and we can talk about your fathers ghost haunting you."

* * *

 

**Stiles**

 

I sat the plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of Isaac. I had Scott bring the bacon from his house because there was no way I was going to keep bacon in my freezer. Knowing dad he would eat a whole pack in a single meal.

I sat down at the table, Scott had already started to eat (inhale) his food. Isaac didn't even touch his food. "You going to tell me what happened last night?" he asked.

He wore a pair of my black sweatpants and matching black shirt. But he was so tall that when he stood up the shit rode up, exposing his belly. And those nice abbs of his.

"Eat," I said motioning to his food. He slowly grabbed his silverware and began to pick at his food, but not eat. He kept his bloodshot eyes on me, as if waiting for me to jump up and attack him.

His aura was cautious and had plenty of dark spots for depression and dark red for anger. His aura was starting to sour from all that pain and rage. He may be attractive but his energy made me want to gag.

"Your father is dead. What you saw was his ghost," I said.

"Ghosts are real?" he asked.

"So are Werewolves and Kanimas and Kitsune," I said.

"The hell is a Kitsune?" he asked.

"Not important. Yes Ghosts are real. But it's like what Sir Nicholas told Harry in Order of the Phoenix about ghost being imprints of people-only in this case anyone can have a Ghost not just a Witch or Wizard-Ghosts are like a memory or a shadow of a person. Sometimes they are just harmless energy that eventually fades away. But not all of them are like that. There are different kinds of Ghosts. Like I said some are harmless, peaceful even. But others are created from the darker parts of a persons soul. In this case your fathers rage was so great that when he died he left it behind and it became a Ghost known as Makhai. These kinds of ghost are also known a Vengeful Ghosts because they are so angry they lash out at people."

"But I don't get it, I have been to his grave many times and that never happened," Isaac said.

Scott and I shared a look. His aura was much more pleasing to look at than Isaac's. Just looking at him made me feel more calm and at ease. But I small a small sliver of uncertainty now.

"Derek didn't tell you?" Scott asked.

The anger in his aura pulsed. "Tell me what."

"Damn it Sourwolf," I sighed.

"We told Derek there was a chance your dad could come back as a ghost," Scott said.

"What?" Isaac snapped.

After Mr. Lahey died I did my usual rounds and saw the tiny little spirit ball hanging over his grave. Like an ember made from fire and mist. Even in it's early stages I knew if it grew it would become a Makhai. It pulsed with raw anger.

"It was in an embryo stage," I told him. "Ghosts are just emotional energy and a lot of the times they fade before they can full form. Last time I checked your dad was just about gone."

"Why were you checking his grave?" he asked suspiciously.

"Dude I am checking the local graves all the time. Why do you think you always saw me hanging around?" I asked.

"I thought you were just a weirdo," he shrugged.

"You and everyone else," I muttered. "Hurry up and eat your food before it gets cold."

"I don't think I can eat," he said looking sick.

"Drink lots of milk and water. That can help," I said.

"So you can see spirits. Are you a medium or something?" Isaac asked.

"No, he's whats known as a Kitsune," Scott said.

I kicked him on the shins and he gave me that kicked puppy dog look he always gets when he does something dumb, which admittedly happens a lot.

"What the hell is a Kitsune?" Isaac asked.

"It's a fox spirit that can assume human form. My mothers family back in Poland are fox spirits or as they are known in Japan, Kitsune. She fell in love with my dad and married him and had me."

He was silent for a moment. "You can turn into a fox?"

I sighed. I flashed him my fox eyes and enjoyed how he jumped and the strong streak of shock in hos aura. "That whole explanation and you focus on that."

"Stiles is a Spirit Kitsune. He can see auras and spirits and ghosts and-"

I kicked him on the shin again. "Would you stop telling pack secrets to a none-pack member!"

"Stiles this is Isaac," Scott said cheerfully.

"The same Isaac who tried to kill Lydia!"

"On Derek's orders!"

"Who is sitting right here," Isaac commented. "It this why Derek told us to stay away from Stiles? That he was nothing but trouble."

I felt a sure of indignation. "Me?!"

"Yeah, he said you were too dangerous and untrustworthy. Erica thought he was being funny."

He did a good job keeping his face neutral but his aura showed his depression at the thought of Erica. Her and Boyd's deaths affected him bad. It made sense, they were his pack. But it affected all of us. I didn't know Boyd well. But I knew he yearned for companionship and to connect with others.

Erica, the Catwoman to my Batman. I regret not trying to befriend her. I had always felt pity for her because of her condition. I remember how her aura had been. Dark with fear and anxiety.

And Isaac, it was like a lesser version of what it is now. Less seething anger, less pain. More fear and a bit less hopelessness..

It took me a while to figure out how to read aura's. When my powers first manifested I couldn't understand what the colors I saw floating around a person meant. You would think red was just for anger, but as I learned emotions can be more subtle and blend with one another. Yeah there were some shades of red that were connected to anger, but also to lust and love.

Guess there really is a thin line.

"Apparently foxes and wolves have a history of not getting along," Scott said. "Derek knew right away what Stiles was when they first met and tried to convince me to drop him from my life."

"Stupid Sourwolf," I mumbled.

"He never told us. Derek wasn't one to give up information unless he had to," Isaac spoke, bitterness thick in his tone and aura.

"Yeah, he is a dick alright," I said.

Isaac began to eat his food. I could tell from his aura he was feeling a little more relaxed.

"You said my dads...what did you say his Ghost it?"

"Makhai. In Greek myth they are the spirits of combat and battle. People who hold a lot of anger or rage make Makhai when they die. You typically find them around places where some great battle took place," I explained.

"Is that why you and Lydia were there last night?"

I shook my head. "Lydia had a sense someone was going to die in the cemetery. Good thing we showed up. Between the sickness and your abuse of Wolf Lichen you would have died."

"I thought Werewolves didn't get sick?" he asked.

"Ghost Sickness is more of a spiritual ailment that effects the body. It can be cause a number of ways. Last time I saw your dads grave his energy was almost gone. But now he is a fully formed Ghost and I think it is because of you."

"Me?"

I nodded. "Makhai are rage and seething anger. This isn't your father. It's a part of him. The worst part. Souls are like the human body. We got arms and legs and a head. But peel back the skin and you have muscle and veins. Peels that back and you got bone. But even all those parts are made up of smaller parts. Ghosts are just parts left behind. And since you are filled with anger right now and suffering from what happened with Boyd and Erica I think your anger gave your fathers Ghost the strength it needed to fully form."

I let that sink in. His aura was a nauseating blend of dark colors.

"So what happens now?" he asked.

"Now we exorcise your fathers spirit. You still have Ghost Sickness Isaac. You have been infected by your fathers spirit. That means he can leave his grave and haunt you. And since Makhai are violent Ghosts that means he is going to try and finish the job."

"We've done this before," Scott quickly added. "Beacon Hills has its fare share of Ghosts. And Lydia is getting better at sensing when someone is going to die-"

"What is she psychic?"

"No, well kind of. She's a Banshee. When Derek's uncle Peter bit her he activated her abilities. One good thing he did. Well two if you include me."

"Did Derek know she is a Banshee?" Isaac asked.

"No, we just figured it our recently when a couple of Hellhounds moved into town. We thought they had a creepy crush on Lydia and wanted her to join them in a _ménage à trois_. Turns out they are connected to her because they are Hellhounds."

Isaac dropped his fork and knife and rubbed his face. "I liked it better when I thought only Werewolves were real."

"I know, it all gets so confusing," Scott moaned.

Isaac opened his mouth to speak but stopped. "Oh God!"

"Bathroom is upstairs!" I quickly said, recognizing the look on his face.

He shot up and ran out of the kitchen. I heard him go running up the stairs and the distant sound of a door slamming shut. Scott and I let out a sigh.

"Remind me if we ever see Derek again to kick his dumb ass!" I hissed, savagely biting into my toast. "Guys a total mess Scott."

"Don't need psychic vision to see that. He reeks of alcohol," Scott said.

"Don't need a wolf-y sense of smell to know that. He still reeks even after he took a shower," I replied.

"I'm worried about him Stiles. He reminds me of my dad when he started drinking. Most of the time he doesn't come to school and when he does it's like he's not even there."

I sighed. "Yeah, he's a mess. Derek really fucked him over when he left. Maybe we can use this whole Ghost Sickness thing to get through to him."

Before he left Derek asked us to look after Isaac. We tried to reach out to him but Isaac used some rather colorful words that even I didn't know could be used to insult someone. We have been keeping an eye on him. Werewolves need a pack, or at least some kind of emotional bond to keep from going feral. Scott may be an Omega like Isaac but unlike him Scott hasn't isolated himself from others. His bond to me and Allison helped keep him sane.

But Isaac is slowly doing off the deep end.

He went all the way out to the cemetery drunk off his ass. God what if he lost control? What if he happened across some asshole who decided to mug him? (he didn't live in a good part of town) damn Derek! He was Isaac's alpha, he was supposed to look out for him!

"We can't leave him alone Stiles. Even after we help him with his dad. We can't let him keep doing this to himself," Scott said.

He was worried about Isaac. Even though Isaac had been a dick to us and attacked us more than once. Scott hated seeing him in pain and not do anything about it. That was the kind of guy he was. Even if you had wronged him in some way he couldn't just let you suffer.

He could be a bleeding heart at times. But sometimes I wished there were more people like him in the world.

"I know, but he's not in a good place to be making friends now. And I am sure his dad's Ghost is going to drag up all kinds of shit for him."

Just then I got an alert from my phone letting me know Lydia had texted me. I read her message. "Lydia is wanting to know how Isaac is doing."

Scott winced. No doubt hearing Isaac in the bathroom. I wish Kitsune had senses like Werewolves. Ours were just a little bit better than a humans. But I couldn't track someone by scent or hear a conversation from another room. Though in this instance I was thankful I couldn't hear Isaac retching into my toilet.

"So all we have to do is cure his sickness and exorcise his dad's Ghost. Should be easy," Scott said.

"You'd think," I said with a snort. "Ghost Sickness can be caught one of several ways. The inability to let go of someone who has passed. A connection between a person and a Ghost and if a living person has some kind of spiritual similarity to the Ghost. Until we cure Isaac we can't exorcise his dad."

"Why can't we exorcise his dad first?" he asked, "you saw those marks. Seems like the Ghost is the more pressing problem."

"People infected have a connection to the Ghost who infected them. It creates a spiritual bond, allowing the Ghost to draw power from the infectee so exorcisms are difficult. Or even influence them."

"Influence? You mean-"

"Possession. I think we both know how bad a Makhai possessing a Werewolf can be."

"So what do we do? Holy water? A bible?"

"Not exactly. There are several ways to cure a person of Ghost Sickness. You either have to learn to let go of whatever is keeping you tethered to the Ghost in question or you find a way to purge the infection."

"Purge like how?"

"Welllll...I remember reading in my moms books that hellfire can be effective."

* * *

 

**Parrish**

I was cooking breakfast when I felt a pair of lips on my neck.

"Morning beautiful," Halwyn murmured sleepily into my ear.

"Morning." I bent my head back to kiss him on the lips. "Hope you're hungry."

"Oh I am. But I think there is something else I want to eat."

I smiled when I felt his hand cup my ass. "Didn't you get enough of that last night?"

"When it comes to you, I am insatiable."

He started to kiss my neck, and I gently pushed him back. Knowing him he would have me on my back on the table if we kept this up and I couldn't be late for work.

"Come on Hal, breakfast than you need to get ready for work."

He let out a whine but sat at the table. "Can't we just call off work and spend the day wrapped in each other's arms."

I sat his plate down in front of him. "Or we can be responsible adults and continue to provide for ourselves and keep this wonderful home we have." I kissed the top of his head.

I sat down across from him and began to eat. I paused when I felt his foot running up and down my ankle. I looked at him and he winked.

I never imagined I would be in a relationship with another guy. Or a Hellhound for that matter. Hell, I never imagined I would end up being a Hellhound myself. Our first meeting had been violent to say the least. When I first came to Beacon Hills I kept having these odd _visions_ of a man on fire.

Then I actually began to see him around. At crime scenes, at work outside the station, when I was driving down the road. I thought him to be some hallucination. PTSD or some brain injury I suffered during my time in the Middle East.

I remember driving on the outskirts of town, feeling restless. It happened sometimes, the peace would bother me. I was still in that mentality where I had to expect a sudden ambush or a sniper. They train you for war, but they never train you to re-assimilate back into the civilian population.

Then he suddenly appeared on the middle of the road. He ran off when I pulled over and I gave chase. That was the night I learned why I had occasional blackouts. Why I sometimes woke up with bits of ash in my shower.

And of course why I kept dreaming about a man on fire.

I chased after him, we both erupted in flames, we fought, we had sex and the rest is history.

Halwyn is older than me. He was born in Wales back in the 1800's. He's lived in Beacon Hills for over a century. Helping to keep the supernatural world a secret. And apparently he is my mate.

He had been having visions about me too. It's how Hellhounds find their mates. We literally dream of one another when we are close to one another. He explained it all to me (after we almost set the forest on fire) how I had been chosen by a Hellhound spirit and it was now my duty to guard the supernatural.

It took me some time to process. Especially the fact my mate was another guy. I had plenty of gay friends and have never been averse to the idea of being with a man. But I always imagined I would settle down with a woman.

Funny how things turn out.

Halwyn worked at Eichen House. A mental facility that also had a special wing for supernatural beings. You can't keep a Wendigo or a feral Werewolf in a jail cell so Eichen was where we sent those who were a danger to themselves and others.

We were opposites in many ways. I was always amazed how well we worked. I looked like the good guy who you introduce to your parents at dinner. Halwyn looks like the kind of guy your parents always warned you about.

And he could be a right little shit sometimes.

My phone went off, alerting me to a text. "Whose it from?" Halwyn asked.

"Stiles. It's about the Lahey kid."

"Should I get that cell ready?" he asked.

Halwyn had been vocal about locking Isaac up in Eichen. "It's only a matter of time before he goes feral. Lock his ass up and once he sobers up try to talk some sense into him."

He was a tough love kind of guy.

"Stiles just says we need to help him. Shit, looks like he got attacked by a Ghost last night."

He sighed. "Spirit activity is always busy this time of year."

"I told him to meet me at the station. Can't be late for work."

"Boy scout," he said in a mock-accusing tone.

"One of us has to be the responsible one in this relationship."

We finished eating, and I kissed him goodbye while he got ready for his shift at Eichen. "Tell that little shit I said hi."

"I will," I replied kissing him one more time on the lips.

Stiles. After his mother Claudia _transcended_ Halwyn looked after Stiles for Claudia. He was like the cool bad ass uncle Stiles never had. Also pretty sure Hlwyn is the reason why Stiles turned goth. When Stiles fox powers began to manifest Halwyn began teaching him about Ghosts and spirits.

When Halwyn and I started dating Stiles liked to call me Aunt Jordan. Because like Halwyn said he is a little shit.

I wonder how the Lahey kid got mixed up with a ghost?

The kid has been on a downward spiral ever since Derek Hale left and he lost two of his pack. Kid needed some serious help. But hard to help someone when they are full of rage and bitterness. But knowing Stiles he would find a way to help him.

Stiles is a good kid. He can be mouthy and cynical, but he is very empathic to others.

* * *

 

**Isaac**

"You are such an ungrateful little shit you know that!" Stiles spat.

"Fuck you! You want to burn me with fire!" I spat back.

"Hellfire! There is a difference you know!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh wow, hellfire sounds so much better!"

"Look I know it sounds extreme, but it is the quickest and best way to cure you of your Ghost Sickness!"

I just got done listening to Stiles and Scott telling me about how being infected with this sickness connected me to my dad's Ghost. I wanted free of the bastard but burning myself seemed a little overkill.

"Ghost Sickness is complicated. Since your fathers Ghost is a Makhai, and you are filled with anger that is what allowed his Ghost to fully form even though it was close to dissipating. Even if you somehow freed yourself from all the anger inside you the Makhai is still supercharged. We can't even try to exorcise him because he is drawing strength from you now."

"But burning me. With. Hellfire!"

"I know it seems like a crazy idea but it's the quickest way. I would do it myself but I am too young to be cleansing auras.."

Scott put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Isaac, unless you can let go of your anger, your fathers Ghost is going to keep coming after you. Ghosts are mostly active at night but since it's October, and you are infected, he could come at you at any time. We don't have time to do this the slow way. We cure you then exorcise him."

"You're fucking crazy. The both of you!" I turned to walk out. But when I felt a hand, grab my arm I spun around with my fangs out and my eyes flashing yellow. Scott's hand dropped away and his own eyes flashed yellow.

"We're just trying to help you Isaac. You're in danger and I promised Derek-"

"Fuck Derek! Fuck my dad and fuck the both of you!"

I stormed out of the house, ignoring their calls and winced as the sunlight hit my face. I was still hungover from last night and the welts still haven't disappeared. Hopefully once I sober up, they will heal.

I cursed McCall and Stilinski for dragging me all the way across town. It was going to take me almost an hour walking in this hellish light to get back to the loft.

A familiar blue jeep pulled up next to me, Stiles stuck his head out the window. "Dude get in."

"Fuck off!" I snapped.

"Fine, walk to the loft all hung over and shit," he replied.

I sighed. Sunlight or Stilinski? Both hurt my head. But the sun doesn't talk and Stiles will no doubt try to talk me into his stupid plan. But on the other I will have to suffer less if he drives me to the loft. The sooner I get back the sooner I can wrap myself in a blanket and pretend I am not being haunted by my fathers Ghost.

"Fine," I said and got in his jeep.

Once I buckled in he began to drive. And just as I predicted he began to talk about the Ghost thing.

"Look, I admit Hellfire is a bit extreme. But until we cure your infection, we can't exorcise the Makhai. Its feeding off your own rage. That makes exorcising him problematic, and he's going to come after you again. Or worse, he is going to attack other people."

"Why would he attack other people?" I asked. "As far as I know I was the only one he assaulted."

"Because when he was alive your father was a rotten son of a bitch. This is your dads rage shed of any form of compassion or love or anything human. Plus spirit activity is always big this time of year."

"Why?" I asked.

"The veil that separates our world from the spirit world gets thin this time around. Ghost's occur more frequently around this time. When souls travel to whatever waits for us after death it's easier for parts of their souls to fall back to the Earth."

"So my dad is missing a bit of his soul?" I asked.

_Hard to believe he even had one._

As soon as I thought those words my twisted mind decided to throw me back to my childhood when my dad was helping me learn to swim. I was finally old enough to take my floaters off and he was in the deep end with me, his hand underneath my stomach, helping to keep me afloat.

Cam was in the shallow end cheering me on while mom was sitting on the edge of the pool, her feet swayed back and forth in the water.

Derek was shocked when I told him my dad was my anchor. The person I thought of when I needed to ground myself and control my instincts. It wasn't my hate for him, but rather my longing for the man he once was. The father I once had.

"No. Yes. It's complicated. Some cultures believe souls are made up of different parts. Imagine if your finger got separated from your body and developed its own consciousness. That is a Ghost."

"Earlier you said sometimes Ghosts fade...what does that mean?"

"It means the finger returns to the body. Wherever our souls go in death, the Ghost will go to reconnect with the soul of your father."

And where is that?" I asked. "Heaven, hell, purgatory, the void?"

He frowned, as if he was trying to figure out how to answer my question or if he should. I admit, I was more than a bit curious. That was one of the many questions we all wonder about as we grow up. Depending on what religion you are brought up on you are told what happens when we die.

But as we get older and start to realize the answers you were given as a child are not so simple.

Where do we go when we die?

Is there a Heaven?

Is there a Hell?

Who will judge me in the end?

Will my actions have consequences for me in the next life?

Can a million good deeds be forgotten for one terrible mistake?

Most people would say my dad would be in hell for what he did for me. But what about the man he was? Do I want him to suffer for what he did to me?

Yes...I did.

But for eternity?

"To be honest, I am not sure. I can only see Spirits and Ghosts when they are on this plane. So if the afterlife is clouds and sunshine or hellfire and brimstone I honestly can't tell you. Every religion in the world believes in life after death. It's one thing they all agree on. But how you get there and what awaits us is always up to debate."

I opened my mouth to speak, but the words seemed to be stuck in my throat. Dare I ask the question that has been brewing since this conversation began?

"Can you always tell if someone has a Ghost?"

"It depends. Ghosts tend to manifest where they died or stay close to their corpse."

"Would it be too much of a stretch to ask that we just salt my fathers corpse and set fire to it."

He chuckled. "Sadly, that only works in certain circumstances." He looked at me with a sad expression. "I already checked Boyd and Erica's graves. They didn't leave Ghosts behind."

Relief washed over me. "Would they have been like my dad if they did?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so. Makhai are peoples rage and they were not angry people."

"You obviously never saw Erica on a full moon when she was on the rag."

We both laughed. "Scott said you can see Ghosts and auras. What else can you do?"

"I am still young so my skills are kind of limited. As I get older and more experienced, I will develop more powers."

"And your mom was a Kitsune to?"

He nodded. "Yeah, same kind as me."

"Didn't she die?" I asked. "I remember my dad talking about digging her grave."

He was quiet for a moment and I wondered if maybe I overstepped myself. I could smell a bit of pain in his scent but no anger.

"She is not dead. She just _ascended."_

I looked at him, raising a single brown.

"When a Kitsune turns a thousand-years-old they transcend the physical world. My mother never intended to have a family. She had never married or had kids and was okay with that. But as she prepared for her final days on this world, she met my father and they fell in love. They got married and had me. When she ascended, we told people she died from dementia. People believed it because my mom had a habit of talking to people who were not there."

"I..I don't know what to say. I mean couldn't she have staid?"

He shook his head. "It's one of those supernatural rules that can't be broken. Besides, it's not so bad. I still talk to her occasionally."

"How?"

"Being a spirit fox allows me to communicate with people on the other side. There are a few factors but this time of year makes it easier to make a call."

I could not help the laugh that escaped my mouth. "Man. All those stories I heard about you hanging out at graveyards and acting all weird. I thought you were just another freaky goth kid and here it is your just a fucking medium!"

His eyes glowed an orange color. "Oh I am weird wolf boy. Never doubt that."

We finally arrived at the loft. I got out, hurrying inside and away from this damn light. Before I could head inside Stiles called out to me. "Isaac wait!"

I stopped and turned to look at him. He was leaning to the side so he could look at me through the window. "Look, I know you don't like me or Scott. But you're in danger and you need our help. Let us at least spend the night with you."

"You want to have a sleepover?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "You can't fight a Ghost with claws smart ass. We can protect you. At least until we can figure this all out."

I took a deep breath. I really wanted to tell him to fuck off. But the welts were still throbbing and reminding me of how helpless I was now. An Omega with no Alpha and no pack to protect me.

Well...maybe I have _one_ pack. I don't have to be friends with them. With Derek gone I had no one to turn to. As much as the idea of asking any of McCall's friends for help made my blood boil I wasn't dumb enough to think I could handle a Ghost all by myself.

"Fine. But just the night."

"Alright, we'll come by before sunset."

"Whatever."

I headed inside, aware of Stiles gaze on my back the entire time. I walked up the stairs and unlocked the door to the loft. I walked in and took in the state of the place. A part of me was glad Derek was gone because if he saw the way the place looked now he'd break every bone in my body.

Empty glass bottles and piles of dirty cloths littered the floor. A dozen bags of garbage were in the kitchen and the stench! God how do I live like this?

Oh yeah, alcohol.

"Well, looks like I better clean up for tonight."

* * *

 

**Stiles**

 

"Really Stiles? Hellfire?" dad asked looking at me with that look that was one part tired one part exasperated. "Did you really think that conversation was going to end well?"

I looked over to Parrish who was giving me an almost exact look as my dad. They really have been spending too much time together.

"Dad, Isaac's rage gave his dad's Ghost enough power to manifest and make it into a serious threat. Now he's infected and the quickest way we can cure him is with hellfire. I figure we get Halwyn to do it since Parrish is still a hellpuppy."

"I am not a hellpuppy!" Parrish said with indignation.

"I seem to recall hearing Halwyn calling you that when you were talking over the phone," I said shooting him a grin.

I was satisfied to see Parrish blush. I sometimes wonder how he and Halwyn were soulmates. They really were opposites in many ways. Parrish was the boy scout who was all about the rules and protocol. Halwyn was the bad boy who could break rules and laugh about it.

Parrish was so clean that saying words like 'darn' and 'dang' were the worst things to come out of his mouth. Halwyn sore like a sailor. Most of my more colorful vocabulary came from him.

Parrish wouldn't kill unless he absolutely had to. Halwyn, well. It wasn't his first resort, but a very close second.

I was glad they were together though. I think they both complimented one another in a good way, despite their obvious differences and ethics. Ever since he met Parrish Halwyn smiled less for scary reasons and more happy reasons.

"You were not supposed to hear that."

"I may not be a Werewolf but I have a better sense of hearing than the average human."

"I don't like the idea of you and Scott spending the night with Isaac. He's in a bad place right now," dad said.

"Yeah. Because his dad was an abusive fuck and plenty of people knew but didn't say shit. Then Derek came and seduced him into the cult of the Sourwolf and he lost two packmates and Derek abandoned him. I'm not saying he is some saint. Trust me, I know he is an asshole. But he is hurting, he's filled with pain and he is lost and he needs someone to help him. Maybe Scott and I can use this to get through to him. I mean if we can be friends with Jackson Douchmore why can't we do the same with Isaac? He's half-way to going feral and us throwing him in Eichen!"

Dad sighed. I know he had a soft spot for Isaac. He had been a victim of abuse himself from his own father, having the scars to show for it. When he found out Jackson knew about Isaac's dad abusing him he had been seriously tempted to troll him with parking tickets and traffic violations.

"I think it is wise for you and the others to spend the night with Isaac. Perhaps seeing the Makhai again in action will show him why he needs a pack," Parrish offered.

Good old Parrish, always the optimist. I swear he and Scott were brothers in another life.

"Could the Makhai attack other people?" dad asked.

"Oh yeah. He is no longer in the cemetery. Lydia and Jackson are keeping an eye on the Lahey's old house. Ghosts like to haunt places that are familiar. But Isaac is his main focus. I don't know if it is because he abused Isaac when he was alive or if it is because he is getting his power from Isaac."

"But if he is getting power from Isaac why would he kill him?" Parrish asked. "Seems counterproductive."

"Makhai are Ghosts made from emotional energy. All he cares about is lashing out in rage at the whole world."

"So if the Makhai does attack you guys will drive it away?" Parrish asked.

"And hopefully earn Isaac's trust to get him to join us and then we can work on exorcising the Ghost then we can all go on with our lives."

Dad was giving me a suspicious look. "Why do I feel like you have other reasons for trying to get him to join the pack?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Stiles, I know you have a crush on the boy."

Parrish grinned. "Oh?"

I shot him a look. "I do not have a _crush._ I am just trying to clean the mess Derek left us with."

Dad didn't look convinced. "I seem to recall you bought a bag full of scarves for him."

"It was a peace offering dad. I was hoping that maybe if I could win Isaac over then maybe he could convince Derek to stop acting like a dick to Scott! He was bullying Scott bad to join him!"

"I also recall you trying to convince me to let him live with us after Derek left."

"He's seventeen! How Derek got him emancipated I will never know."

"You even got a spare room ready for him before I even said yes."

I threw my hands up in the air. "I didn't want to waste time getting it ready for when you said yes!"

"What about all the times I caught you following him?" Parrish asked.

I pointed an accusing finger at him. "Why were you following him?"

"Because I told him to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't get drunk and flip out...again."

"Why were you following him Stiles?" Parrish asked, his grin growing wider.

I pretended to check my watch (which I did not have) and began to slowly back out of the office. "Wow look at the time, better go get ready for tonight!"

"Whose all going to the loft tonight?" dad asked.

"Me, Scott, Lydia, Jackson...shit."

"What?" dad asked.

"I forgot we also invited-"

* * *

"A fucking Hunter!" Isaac roared.

I stood in front of Isaac while the others stood protectively in front of Allison. Scott and Jackson stood in front of the girls, Jackson had his tail and Kanima claws out. Lydia stood next to Allison and Scott's eyes were glowing yellow but he hadn't gone full wolf yet.

Isaac on the other hand was in full monster mode. When Allison walked in he raged out. It had been Allison's clan that came into town and killed Boyd and Erica. They had left but Allison and her dad remained.

Allison's mom had been murdered by her grandfather Gerard. He made it look like she had been mauled by a Werewolf. The Argent's were matriarchal. The women are the leaders while the men are trained to be solders. They were under the impression Derek had gone rogue and was letting his beta's terrorize Beacon Hills (when actually it was Jackson when he was a Knaima).

Gerard saw a golden opportunity and used it to not only take control of the Argent's but also use it as a way to wipe out the last of the Hales.

When Allison learned the truth, she put an arrow right through Gerard's head and called the others off. Saving Derek, his sister Cora and Isaac. But Isaac was not feeling grateful right now.

"Isaac you need to calm down!" I yelled.

"Fuck you! Get that bitch out of here!" he roared.

"She's here to help!"

"How? Last time I checked Ghosts were not affected by arrows!"

Allison took a step forward. She showed no visible sign of being afraid. I had to admire her for her steely determination. "My family has dealt with Ghosts. I am familiar with how I can help protect you."

"Like how you protected Boyd and Erica!"

Her steely gaze softened and a look of true regret washed over her. "Isaac, I am sorry for your packmates. I wish I had been able to save them. But by the time I got the evidence I needed I was too late to save them. I tried to get the others to wait until we had solid proof that Derek had gone rabid. I failed to save them. But I won't fail to save _you."_

I could see the conviction in her aura. It blended well with her sense of regret and determination to keep Isaac safe. It always amazed me how the colors of an aura can blend together. You would not think regret would make for a good color. But it was all about the intensity and the emotion itself.

Isaac bit his lip. Anger, bitterness, pain, sorrow were still prominent. But now I was seeing flecks of acceptance.

"Just stay the fuck away from me!" he spat.

He headed for the kitchen no doubt for the alcohol. The Loft was more or less the same since the last time I saw it. There was a bunch of scented candles and I could smell febreze. Isaac obviously did some cleaning up before we arrived, which I was very thankful for.

"Well, this is going to be a fun night," Lydia said with a sigh.

"Are we sure the Ghost is going to show up?" Jackson asked.

"Yes, Isaac was the main focus of his fathers anger when he was alive. The Makkhai will come for him, it will be instinctive. And would you put your tail away, it's freaking me out!" I snapped at him.

Jackson's tail slowly receded into his back. I shuddered at the sound of his flesh re-absorbing that disgusting appendage.

"Didn't you say he is sucking him off?"

Lydia slapped Jackson's shoulder for his vulgarity.

"He is feeding off of Isaac's rage. It will make him difficult to deal with but not impossible. All we have to do is contain him and wait for the sun to come up. Ghosts are weaker during the day so we can capture him and work on exorcising him."

"And if we do that will Isaac be cured?" Allison asked.

I nodded. "His dad is the source of the infection. Once he is gone Isaac will be fine."

"I think that is debatable," Lydia said looking over my shoulder.

I turned to look and let out a groan. Just as I had predicted Isaac was pouring himself a rather large drink of what appeared to be whiskey. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a bag of purple powder and got out a small spoon. Before he could get his drink ready I walked over, grabbing the bag from him.

"Hey be careful with that!" he yelled.

"Why?" I asked. "Kitsune are not afraid of Wolfsbane," I said.

"I need something to calm my nerves okay!"

"You need to stay sharp. This isn't going to be easy even with Lydia and me. This thing is pissed and will never stop hurting people."

"Fine!" he snapped. He grabbed the cup he poured and began to drink from it. He glared at me when he saw when I was frowning at him. "It doesn't have Wolfsbane, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the taste."

I sighed. "Let's just get ready."

Allison had brought several jars of mountain ash and Lydia had brought an Ouija board. "Does that actually work?"

"I found it among my grandmothers things. Apparently she was a banshee too. But she never discovered what she really was. She thought she was some kind of psychic though to be fair she wasn't exactly wrong. She was a Parapsychologist and most of her research bore no fruit. But she did get a few things right and on occasion she even picked up a few things. Like that some kinds of wood is sensitive to spiritual wavelengths. Ouija boards are like cell towers. Put them in the right spot and you can communicate with spirits and Ghosts through the veil."

"Why wood?" Isaac asked.

"Why do some metals conduct electricity better than other?" she answered his question with another question. She was sounding like Deaton now. Answering questions with another question. Judging from the annoyed look on Isaac's face he found it just as annoying as I would.

"Magic and science are not like two sides of a coin. More like lines that can occasionally overlap. But even the most experienced druid or parapsychologist can explain why every supernatural detail works the way it does. Just as no scientist can explain exactly why things work the way they do. Some things we still need to discover for ourselves."

"So what were going to use that thing to talk to my dad?" Isaac asked.

"More like we are going to use it to warn us when he is close," I explained. "The board will pick up Ghosts and when your dad is on his way, his energy will be drawn to the board like a satellite picking up a random signal and it'll give us enough time to get ready."

Isaac shook his head. "Derek never told me about any of this."

"You and me both. He only taught me how to control my anger before he left," Jackson said.

"Be thankful he taught you anything at all," Isaac snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're not even a real wolf, you're just a freak! Lizard boy."

"Enough!" I yelled before Jackson could say anything. I grabbed Isaac by the arm and pulled him out to the balcony. "Your guys set up. Isaac and I are going to have a talk."

I shut the door behind us once we were outside. Isaac walked over to the edge of the balcony and rested his hands on the concrete.

"Why are you picking a fight with Jackson?" I asked.

"I'm not."

"I can read auras Isaac, I can tell you got beef with him. I get why you have issues with Allison but why Jackson?" I asked. "I mean yeah he is a mutant-lizard douche, but he is here to help."

I never thought I would be defending Jackson to anyone. Though as much as it pains me to admit Jackson has changed. Granted he could still be an ass. But the trauma of turning into a killer reptile and being used to murder people had shaken Jackson to his core. He did a good job hiding it but I knew he was hurting. Lydia knew to I am sure. How could she not?

"Because he is the reason, the Hunters came down on us!" he snapped. "That fucking brat just had to become a Werewolf! Not because he was sick, not because he was lonely, not because his father was an abusive fuck. But because he needed to be the best because his ego was so damned fragile that he sacrificed his humanity just for power! But he became a Kanima and drew the Hunters attention and Boyd and Erica died because of his selfish ass!"

"You're right."

Isaac turned to look behind and I spun around to see Jackson at the doorway. Isaac's powers must still be hindered by the leftover wolfsbane in his system to not have heard Jackson show up.

Jack's aura was several shades of blue. Regret, sorrow, and of course the icy-blue color of one who has taken an innocent life. Just looking at it made me feel cold, I couldn't imagine what it must be like to carry that with you.

"I was selfish. I had two loving parents who didn't care if I had their blood who dotted on me and gave me everything to earn my love. But every time I looked in the mirror I saw a stranger. I didn't see Jackson Whittemore. Whittemore isn't even my real family name. It's Miller."

He laughed but there was no humor in it.

"Fucking average name. My parents were in a car accident. My dad died on impact and my mother survived long enough to get to the hospital where they carved me out of her. They didn't even get a chance to name me. A few years ago I did some research about them. Dad was a star athlete and my mom was a cheerleader. Nothing like my parents who were both studious and none-athletic. I felt like I was a lie, in another life I would have had a different name, gone to a different school, met different people and maybe been different.

"I let my insecurities control me. I felt like I couldn't be loved because my parents were not my parents. So they tried to give me anything I wanted to make me happy. But it was never enough because I felt like I needed more. More money, more popularity, more...power. Because I was too stupid to see that my parents did love me even though I wasn't theirs by blood. That Lydia loved me. That my friends loved me. Not because of what I was, but who I was. I wanted the bite because I imagined it would make me like a god. My arrogance cost many people their lives. Including your pack, and I am so sorry for that."

Anger and bitterness still swirled around in Isaac's aura. But now I was seeing little pinpricks of other colors. Pain which has many shades, it was like the monochromatic static on a television screen, they cut against the other colors like tiny little knives. It made my eyes sting just to look at them.

"I wish I had been a better person. I wish I had gotten to know them. The bite was good for them. For you to. I don't expect us to become best friends. I did you wrong long before I became the Kanima. I knew your father was abusing you and I didn't say anything. I want to help you, Derek bit us both. He left us both. Let us help you. Let me help you. Let me show you I am not the same piece of shit who got your pack killed."

Jackson meant every word. I didn't need to see his aura to tell he was being honest, the tear that was trailing down his cheek. Jackson never shed tears in front of anyone...ever. He would rage until his face was red but his eyes would never get wet. For him it was a sign of weakness and Jackson abhorred weakness.

"Don't expect me to be inviting you over to hang or anything asshole," Isaac muttered.

Jackson smiled. "Cool. Think you could hook me up with some wolfsbane?" he asked. "I haven't gotten fucked up since the bite."

"Well I would, but someone-Isaac looked aver to me-has a stick up his ass."

"How about I toss you over this balcony curly," I threatened.

"Go ahead, I'll just come back and haunt your ass."

I was happy to see a small splatter of something bright against all those dark and ugly colors. A warmth I haven't seen in his aura in a long time: Happiness.

It was small, but it was there. Compared to all the other dark colors it stuck out like a single sparkling star in the night sky. Looking at it gave me a feeling of hope that maybe when this was all over then maybe Isaac would become our friend.

* * *

 

**Isaac**

 

A few hours and nothing had happened. I had expected my father to reappear like some demon straight from hell the second the sun set. But nothing happened. The Ouija board sat on the table, the planchette remained unmoving on its surface.

The TV was on, Hocus Pocus was playing. Stiles had made popcorn, and we were all watching the screen while keeping a close eye on the board. Lydia, Jackson, Allison and Scott sat on the couch. The girls sat on the guys laps. Their legs were hidden underneath the blanket they shared and the guys had their arms wrapped around one another.

I looked at the center of the couch. _Boyd and Erica should be there._

I could see it now, the two of them would be mimicking the others. She would be resting her head on his chest and his chin would be on her head. The smallest of smiles would tug at his lips.

I sat next to Stiles on the floor. A bowel of popcorn between us. He was on his stomach, his mouth littered with crumbs. I felt better sitting next to him then I did sitting near the others. I hated the way they smelled.

It wasn't the spicy scent of arousal. No, it was something more meaningful. Contentment mixed with affection peppered with anxiety. They were all disgustingly happy, and I hated them for what they had.

Yet despite the terrible longing I felt for the connection they all shared I also felt a kind of ease I hadn't felt in a long time. It only made me hate them more.

"I know she is evil, but I got to say I love Winnie. She's my favorite," Stiles said.

"Dude, Binx is the best," Scott argued. "He spent all those years as a cat making sure no one woke the witches up. That's dedication man!"

"Guys lets me honest Dani is the best. Eight-years-old and sassy as hell. You can't beat that!" Lydia said with a grin.

"Oh wow a sassy woman loving a sassy girl, imagine that," Jackson grinned. Lydia playfully flicked him on the nose.

"I like Max, he is a bit of a jerk at first but he turns out to be a great brother and very brave as the movie progresses," Allison said.

I felt something hit my shoulder, I looked to see Stiles grinning at me, several bits of popcorn lay besides me. "Who is your favorite?"

"Billy," I answered. I began to pick the popcorn of the floor and popped them in my mouth. "Everyone thinks he is a bad guy. But it turns out he is just a victim and helps them all at the end.. He was a hero."

Stiles smiled. "Perhaps anyone can be a hero, when given the chance."

He offered me a handful of popcorn. I reached out and placed my hand over his, we shared eye contact and I soon became aware of the fact my hand was still grabbing the popcorn from his hand. His eyes bled orange and my vision developed a yellow tint.

I don't know why I was reacting like this. I felt like when I first met Boyd and Erica and we would snarl and flash our eyes at one another. Every pack has a hierarchy, every wolf needs to find their place in it. It was in our nature to work out a pecking order. Naturally we all knew Derek was at the top, it was up to the three of us to work out the rest with his guidance.

But this wasn't something about finding out who was the bigger, badder predator. This was something else, I could feel it. But it was still something primal, something that made me want to pin Stiles to the floor and make him submit.

I thought of him baring that pale neck to me and almost didn't notice a stirring in my loins...almost.

Before I could question any of this, Lydia let out a gasp.

I heard the sound of something moving over a smooth surface. I already knew what it was before I stood up to look at the table. The planchette was beginning to move over the board. Everyone was on alert now.

"What's it spelling?" Jackson asked.

"I-S-A-A-C. Isaac," Scott spoke.

Everyone looked to me. The lights in the loft began to flicker, and the temperature seemed to drop.

"Let's get ready," Stiles said.

Allison tossed Lydia a vial of some black powder looking stuff. My claws came out though I knew they would be useless against a Ghost I couldn't help the urge to bring them out. Danger was coming, the wolf needed his claws.

I snarled, looking around for him.

"ISAAC!"

He appeared around the windows, looking just as he did last night. He began to walk to me, his fists clenched tight. He made no sound as he strolled to me, just as it had been despite the fact I could see him and hear his voice every other sense told me he should not exist.

Even his footfalls made no sound though he stomped his way to me. I could almost feel the vibrations of his feet on the floor like some terrible phantom memory.

"Time to go back to the fridge boy!" he spat.

"Hey asshole!" Allison yelled.

He glared at her. Allison and Lydia stood defiantly, looking at him like was a piece of shit on their pretty shoes.

"Time to go back to your grave!" Lydia yelled.

They threw the vials and the second they smashed against the floor the black powder formed a circle around him, it moved like some sinister shadow. Dad tried to pass the circle, but it was like some force kept him contained.

"Is that ash?" I asked.

"Mountain ash, a humans best friend when dealing with the supernatural," Stiles said with a grin.

"You stupid whores!" dad raged. "You're all the same! Spoiled little sluts who-"

He began to rant and rave about women and how they were worthless and made men miserable. Lydia and Allison merely smirked.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

Stiles sighed. "Normally this is where we try to exorcise him. But since you are infected, we can't do that."

"You said it can be done though right?" I asked.

"Yes, there are ways. If you let go of your anger to him-"

"Not going to happen," I cut him off.

"Find peace-"

"Not anytime soon," I replied.

"Burn you with hell-"

"How about I snap your neck!"

Stiles threw his hands up in the air. "You are not making this easy you know!"

"We could leave him in there," I said darkly. "Maybe a few hours locked up will teach him his... _lesson."_

I grinned when he glared at me. "Think you're a man huh, don't have the balls to say that to my face! Why did Cam have to die? He was more of a man than you ever could be!"

I snarled and took a step towards him. "Don't you speak his name!" I pointed a single clawed finger at him. "Cam left only to make you proud. You killed him!"

"Isaac take it easy man," Stiles said.

"Shut the hell up!" I rounded on him. "This is between me and this bastard!"

"Isaac you don't get it, he infected you with Ghost Sickness, some of his energy is in you and if you get mad, he'll-"

I ignored him and faced my father again. "What was it about me you hated so much old man? Was it that I was younger than you? Better looking? Was that why you always called me a brat and said I was ugly?"

Lydia let out a gasp and covered her mouth in horror.

"Oh don't act like you give a fuck Barbie!" I sneered at her. "Remember that time I asked you out, and you turned me down? Made me feel like a piece of shit because I wasn't rich and a fucking asshole because we all know that is your type!"

"Hey man lay off!" Jackson.

"And don't even get me started on you, you fucking snake!" I spat. "Trying to act like you actually feel bad for what you did. All those years sitting in your palace with loving parents and your shiny toys while I am getting my ass beat just for breathing!"

"Isaac calm down!" Scott said stepping towards me.

"Fuck you McCall! Why didn't you just join Derek huh? If you had been with us, we would have been stronger! But you chose this whore over your own kind!"

"Dude why the fuck are you ripping into us?" Jackson asked.

"It's the sickness, his dad is a Makhai, and that means he can feed on his rage by causing it to surface."

"He's getting stronger," Stiles said looking at my dad. "I can see the energy being transferred."

"Shut the fuck up all of you just get out of my home!" I roared.

"Being close to the Ghost must be causing the symptoms to-"

I tuned them all out, rage boiled in my skin. Al the resentments, all the bitterness and acidic hatred I carried in me rose like boiling water that was spilling over the side of a pot. It made me sick, all this hate.

I hated them all, my parents, my brother, my pack and these idiots. I hated them for betraying me, for leaving me, for being happy while I suffered.

I.

Hate.

Them.

All!

Fox is closest, I attack him first. He dodges, letting out a high pitched scream that hurts my ears. Screaming, shouting. Roar! Werewolves! Two! The traitor and the abomination! The females backed away to let the males come at me.

I grappled with Omega while the abomination came at me from the side, I tried to dodge but something grabbed my leg, I looked down to see a scaly tail gripping me, it pulled me forward, causing me to fall on my back.

The Omega grabbed me by my neck, roaring in my face, demanding my submission. I roared back, ignoring the instinct to submit.

I would never submit!

Not to him, the abomination or no one! I was tired of being the submissive wolf!

I felt something scratch my thigh, and I knew the abomination had cut me, I could already feel the venom making me numb!

The Omega got up, and I glared at the two of them, the fox and the women appeared in my vision, staring down at me. I snarled at them, how dare they do this to me, humiliate me in my own home! I would make them bleed for this!

* * *

 

**Stiles**

"What the fuck was that all about?" Jackson asked.

"When a Ghost infects someone they can influence someone. Since daddy Lahey specializes in anger, he can project rage into Isaac in order to feed off him like a psychic vampire," I explained.

"We should have anticipated this," Lydia said.

"I did," Allison replied showing off a small gun. Where she had been hiding it I have no idea.

"You brought a gun?" I asked with a little indignation.

"Would you go into the home of a Werewolf has anger issues and a desire to see you dead unarmed?" she asked back.

"Why didn't you use that?" Jackson asked with irritation.

"I tried, but you two were in my way," she shot back.

"Guys lets focus!" I yelled. "We have a pissed off Ghost trapped in the ash. Now we have a pissed off Werewolf paralyzed. The venom we wear off in a few hours but I think he will escape before that."

I pointed to Isaac's father who was pressing against the barrier. It seemed to be folding under his strength. He was cursing us for hurting Isaac, then cursing Isaac for letting us take him down.

"You said he is feeding on Isaac," Scott said. "Could he make him strong enough to escape the barrier?"

"I can't say for sure, but given how much rage Isaac has in him, he could make the Ghost strong enough to escape," I said.

"Great, so we have a pissed off Ghost and Werewolf to worry about, now what do we do?"

"We need to call Parrish or Halwyn, we're going to need some back up," Scott said.

"No, I have an idea," I said.

"Oh God," Jackson muttered and Lydia elbowed him in the ribs.

"I think we can break the link. See when Isaac first started raving at his dad that was when the energy transfer was at its strongest. But when he started yelling at us it became...weaker. But in a good way."

"Care to explain?" Allison asked.

"Okay, everyone in this room has some bad blood with Isaac for whatever reason he has lots of anger to dish out. But his dad is the source of his rage. Think of it like this. We are like a small campfire but his dad is like a forest. Isaac has a lot of anger but it's not infinite. The more energy he gives to his dad it makes the Ghost stronger. But eventually-"

"It will run out!" Lydia said with realization.

I clapped my hands and grinned at her. "Bingo."

"Still not getting it man," Scott said.

"Okay, remember when I said one of the ways to cure Ghost Sickness is for the infected to let go of their connection to the Ghost?" they all nodded. "Well, if we can get Isaac to let out all his anger on his father we can cut of a lot of his power."

"But won't that make the Ghost more powerful?" Jackson asked.

"That's the problem."

"Why would we do that then, look at that thing!"

"Stiles what if instead of just having Isaac throw all his anger at his father we did something more? What if we got him to forgive him?"

"Oh Lydia your a genius!"

She grinned. "I know."

"Care to share guys," Jackson said with an annoyed tone.

"Makhai are Ghost born from peoples rage. Isaac is connected to his fathers Ghost because of the infection. But if we can help Isaac not only let go of his anger but feel forgiveness for his dad, it would be like feeding the Ghost water instead of gas."

"Making it weaker and easier to exorcise!" Allison said with realization.

"I'm not sure I follow. But if we have a plan, then lets go for it," Scott said.

"Hate to wreck your plan but how the hell are we going to get him to feel forgiveness?" Jackson asked with his usual bitch-face in full effect. "Look at him, the guy is pissed!"

I took a deep breath. "We're going to have to go inside his head."

"Can you do that?" Allison asked.

"If I was older. Kitsune can posses people, and some Kitsune from my clan can project their spirits into others. But I think we're going to have to do this the old fashioned way."

I looked at Scott. His face fell, and he looked at his hand. "Stiles no!"

"You want to have Scott use his claws to put you in Isaac's mind?" Allison asked looking aghast. "Stiles you know that's dangerous!"

"Peter did it to me a few times but-"

"It's the only choice we have. Once I am inside, I can use my powers to help Isaac find peace...I hope."

"Stiles Allison is right, just because Scott had this done to him doesn't mean he is an expert," Lydia said looking fearful.

"I trust Scott-I threw him a smile-Isaac needs our help. For too long he has been a victim. Never having someone to protect him and give him the love and care he needs. He may never admit it but he is one of us."

No one spoke. The risk was great, but when all options are exhausted all we have left are the extreme measures, we normally would not take. But in the absence of a proper solution what are we to do?

I just hope I don't end up brain dead.

I laid down next to Isaac who was still snarling, his aura was a bright and vivid red, rage had consumed him. I could almost feel it like a furnace. God, I can't even imagine what it must be like to be consumed by so much anger.

Scott sat on his knees, holding his hands out, his claws were out. I tried not to look at them but they were so...sharp looking.

"Hope you washed your hands," I told him.

He smiled and took a deep breath. He placed his hands under the back of our heads. I shuddered at the feel of his claws scrapping against the back of my neck.

"Okay, on three. One-"

A sudden sharp, stabbing sensation hit caused me to cry out in shock. "Scott you son of a -"

A sudden surge like electricity filled my brain. Something scolding hot and something good and warm. I wonder what Scott and Isaac felt when they connected with my mind?

The room shook and twisted. For a moment I felt like Zeus when Athena was stabbing at his head trying to get out. Then there was silence. I was no longer in the loft but standing in front of a familiar house. It was dark out, I looked across the street to see Jackson's house.

"Stiles?"

I looked to see Scott next to me. "Dude, it worked!"

"Tell that to my head," he whined placing his palm against his forehead. He looked around. "Isn't this where Isaac used to live?"

"Yeah. More than sure he is inside," I said. "This is where his abuse began. Makes sense this is where he would be trapped."

Scott bit his lip. "Do you think he is in the basement?"

"Could be. Won't know until we find out."

We walked to the house. Scott placed his hand on the doorknob but then jumped back in shock. "It's hot!"

I raised my hand, keeping it over the surface of the knob. I felt no heat, but when I quickly place my hand against it I felt like I was touching a hot iron. But it wasn't heat, it was rage.

"It's his dad, he's here to." I said. "The infection gives him a link to Isaac. So he is no doubt in here with us."

Scott looked around as if expecting to see Mr. Lahey hiding behind a car or peering through a window in one of the nearby houses. "Why isn't he coming for us?"

"The majority of his essence is outside of Isaac's body. The longer we are here the sooner he will realize we are inside Isaac's head."

"Why isn't he here already?"

"He is a being of rage, anger makes us into total idiots. Last I heard he was still cursing at us and Isaac. I doubt he even heard anything we said."

"So how do we get inside?"

"Think of something happy. Someone you love or something that brings you joy. It's like Lydia said, if we focus some positive energy we can beat this guy," I said.

He smiled, I could see the familiar ripple of love and devotion. "You're thinking about Allison huh?"

He nodded his head happily. "Yep!"

I figured. I focused on my memories of my mom. How she would tuck me in and tell me Ghost stories, most of them of her days walking the earth encountering all kinds of spirits. Halwyn helping me learn to control my powers, cuffing me upside the head every time I lost my train of thought (still have the bumps to prove it!) he had been friends with my mother. When he became a Hellhound, she had helped him learn not to control his spirit but to co-exist with it and accept it.

But the best memory was the first time I was able to contact my mother. Dad had been there with Halwyn supervising. Dad and I held hands as we spoke with her, her form ephemeral yet when she spoke it was like she was really there.

I felt the rage that held coated the door cool as our love quenched it's fiery hate. I quickly grabbed the knob and turned it, opening the door I grabbed Scott and pulled him inside. The door shut behind us and locked with an ominous click.

The house was quiet and dark, I knew we were in more danger in here than we were outside. I could taste the hate in the air. Judging from the low growl that rumbled from Scott he could sense it too. But when I looked at him I saw small flecks of anger.

"You okay Scott?" I asked.

"Yes...I can feel the anger. I feel like I could choke on it. Just thinking about what he did to Isaac makes me angry."

"I know...we need to hurry. This is where the infection is strongest and we don't have anything to protect us."

"Then why didn't you prepare us?" he asked with a rather snippy tone. "You always rush into things Stiles!"

"Hey it's not like we had a lot of time!" I snapped back.

I took a deep breath. I focused again on my mother, on the happy times before she left, playing with Scott when we were kids, looking at myself in the mirror after I first dressed goth. My lips and nails black and my wardrobe the same color. The look on dad's face when he saw me, that tight smile that said he didn't approve but was willing to let me look as I wished because it made me happy.

"Scott, focus. Happy thoughts Scottie come on," I told him. "Use your anchor if you have to. Use Allison."

He clenched his fists. He took a deep breath and his face softened. "Your right, we need to find Isaac."

"If he is here I can only think of one place he would be."

Scott nodded and we headed for the basement. The anger continued to press against us. I found myself bringing up old memories of bitterness and spite. Every time I fought with Scott, my mother leaving me, my dad for not being strong enough to support me while he drowned his sorrows in alcohol, Jackson for being mean to me, Derek for hurting Isaac and being a dick, Isaac for being so angry and hateful.

We had to just keep focused. Our happiness, our joy, our love. It was all we had against the hate.

We made our way downstairs into the basement, there was a freezer chained shut, we could hear someone banging against it, begging to be let out.

We rushed over to it. "Isaac!" I yelled.

"Stiles!" Isaac screamed. "Get me out of here! Please!" he cried.

Scott tried to rip the chains off. If this was the real world, he could have done it without breaking a sweat. But this was Isaac's mind. Our minds could be an escape from reality, but it could also be our prison.

"Can you use your power to get him out?" Scott asked.

"No, he's too afraid. Isaac, can you hear me? You have to calm down, we can't get you out. You have to free yourself!"

Isaac continued to scream, I wasn't sure if he could hear me.

"He's not calming down!" Scott spat!"

I looked at him, the red in his aura was slowly getting larger. I felt a sting of irritation at him for being so weak that he couldn't last longer. But I knew that wasn't me...not really.

"We can't get through to him...but maybe someone else can."

I took a deep breath. "Elaine Lahey, I Stiles Stilinski call to you. Can you hear my voice?"

Spirit summoning was...risky. The afterlife was filled with all manner of beings of the either. Some were friendly, others wicked. Some had an alien sense of mortality and found us to be just as amazing and frightful as we found them.

I don't know if there is a heaven or hell. I don't know if our choices in life effect where we go. But I know there are places in the other side the host different kinds of spirits. How that worked or was connected to us I couldn't truly understand. I may be a spirit fox but that didn't make me an expert, just gave me a better ability to understand.

I waited, hoping she responded. Then I heard it, a faint sigh.

"Elaine, mother of Camden and Isaac. I summon you hear, I summon you to help your son Isaac, the only survivor of your family. Rage threatens to consume him, I call you to show the power of a mothers love for her child. A love I know can give strength and is mightier than any fury."

This time when the voice it sounded both tired and slightly worried. _Issac?_

"Yes, he needs you. He needs his mothers protection. I offer myself as your mouthpiece to speak to him."

I felt her. Like a robe slowly sliding over me. I could see her in my head. Isaac had her hair color and curls, and that same damn smirk that infuriated me. But it wasn't mocking or cruel on her face, it was like my mothers. Soft, gentle and loving.

Her mind touched mine and her memories flooded into my head. Memories of a pink faced baby suckling from her breast, a crying boy with a scrape on his knee. A man with glasses smiling at me. Two boys swimming in a pool.

I let her take control, but only enough that I could let her guide me.

"Isaac," I whispered in a voice that was not my own. "Isaac my little angel, mothers here now. Shhh, relax now sweetie."

We ran our hands over the top of the freezer. I felt her sorrow and her pain. How could he do this to our boy? How did our family become this?

Isaac quieted down. "Mom?" he said with a small hiccup.

"Sweetie, I know you are afraid. But it's okay, your friends are here to help you."

"I'm so afraid mom, so angry."

"I know sweetie, remember why named you Isaac?"

He was quiet for a moment. "You and dad were trying to think of what to call me. Dad sneezed, and I laughed and he said I had a beautiful laugh and you decided to name me Isaac like from the Bible."

I felt her joy at the memory. I could see it. Little baby Isaac laughing for the first time and his mothers surprise he could laugh at such a young age.

"That's right, you always used to laugh. It was such a beautiful laugh. The kind that could fill a room with such happiness."

The chains began to rattle, they were loosing their grip on the freezer.

"I haven't laughed for a long time. When you died...none of us did. It was like we forgot how to be happy."

"I know sweetie, you have been through so much. But you have to let it all go, loosing me and Cam is what made your father into a monster. He forgot our happiness, he forgot the sound of your laughter. These people called me to help you my little angel. They want to help you, but you have to help them. They will fight for you and if you let them they will help you laugh again. Now come on out of this freezer. Let me see that beautiful face again."

The chains began to slide off, and we opened the lid. Isaac began to climb out and Scott and I helped him. He sat on the floor, looking around for his mother.

"I'm right here sweetie," I said.

"Mom?" he asked looking shocked.

I felt her laughter in my mind. "I know, it's weird. Your friend summoned me from the other side."

"Is Cam with you?" he asked.

"Yes baby, we're here. So is your friends. That quiet boy and the feisty blonde. They wanted me to tell you they miss you and they want you to stop mourning them. I know it's hard, but you have to let it all go. You can't keep living like this, or else you will become like your father."

"Is dad with you...my real dad, not that shade?"

"Yes.. But he is not at peace Isaac, because he knows what he did to you was wrong. He knows he failed you and until you learn to let go neither one of you can move on."

I gently caressed his face. He leaned into my touch.

"We all love you Isaac, be a good boy now. Be a better man than your father. You are not alone. You will always have people to love and protect you."

I leaned forward and kissed his head.

"I love you mom," he whispered, a single tear fell down his cheek.

"I love you to."

I felt her leave, felt her like a gentle breeze in spring. _Take care of him_ I heard her say.

 _I will,_ I promised.

Scott and I helped Isaac stand up. "I never thought I would hear her voice again, thank you Stiles."

I felt warm as he looked at me, had I ever seen such gratitude in his eyes. Bitterness, anger, yes. He really did look angelic like this.

"Isaac!"

The three of us jumped as the voice broke the silent atmosphere. Mr. Lahey stood in front of us. Looking just as hateful as ever.

"Dad," Isaac said.

"Stay away from him!" Scott growled.

We stood in front of Isaac. "I am Stiles Stilinski!" I yelled. I began to glow with a purple light as my fox-aura covered me. "Spirit you are not wanted here, be gone from this place!"

"Shut up!" he roared.

I heard the sound of rattling and Scott and I were wrapped in chains, they dragged us into the freezer, the last thing I saw before the lid close was Isaac trying to keep the lid open, screaming our names.

So much for my promise.

* * *

 

**Isaac**

 

I banged on the freezer, trying to free Scott and Stiles. I could hear them clawing at it, the sounds of their nails against its surface were a terribly familiar sound.

I turned to face my father: Alone.

"Not so tough without your friends are you boy?" he asked with a sneer.

He began to advance, and I stood there frozen, to afraid to even move.

He laughed cruelly. "Oh what am I saying? You don't have friends."

_Sweetie, I know you are afraid. But it's okay, your friends are here to help you_

I was horrible to them. Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Lydia. But still they came to help me, Jackson bared his heart to me wanting to make amends for his sins. Scott and Stiles entered my mind to help me even after I attacked them!

"You have nothing! No family, no pack, your own Alpha left you here because he couldn't handle having such a pathetic little shit like you! The only reason he bit you was because he needed the manpower!"

_remember why named you Isaac._

Derek had been a jerk, a hard ass and he did abandon me. His actions were selfish and motivated by power, and survival. But he chose me. I wasn't the only broken child in this town, he _chose me_ because he knew I was tough enough to take what life had to throw at me and keep going, and if it wasn't for him, I never would have befriended Boyd and Erica. We fought, we ran, we hunted, we trained, and we _laughed_ together.

"I lost everything! EVERYTHING!" he roared, pushing my shoulder. I raised my arms to defend my face in case he tried to punch me, it has been months but my body still acts on instinct. "My wife, my first born son, everything precious to me! Every time I looked at you I saw her! Why did you have to look like her? Why did it hurt every time I had to look at you! Cam died because he wanted you to be proud of him, it meant so much to him that you had someone to respect! I was your father why didn't you look up to me? If it wasn't for you he wouldn't have enlisted!"

_You have to let it all go, loosing me and Cam is what made your father into a monster. He forgot our happiness, he forgot the sound of your laughter._

I remember the look of surprise on Derek's face when I told him my father was my anchor. Before the drinking and the abuse. When he helped me learn to swim, keep his hand under my belly until he was sure I could stay afloat, but always keep close to me. When he taught me to work an excavator, smiling proudly as I remembered what levers to pull. When I asked Lydia out, and she turned me down dad was the one to talk to me about how she would regret her decision when I got older and grew into my looks.

"I hate you!" I whispered.

"What did you say boy?" he snarled.

I brought my hands up and shoved him back, he looked shocked at my action. I had never laid a hand on him when he was alive.

"I said I fucking hate you, you old bastard!" I screamed. "Do you think you were the only one hurting? We all felt her death! Cam spent more time with me than you did, you withdrew from the both of us! He didn't join the army just for me! He did it because he wanted to make you proud, because he knew you loved him more than me and he wanted to make you happy!"

I began to advance on him now, with each word I felt stronger and...free, I could feel all the anger inside me pouring out. But this time it felt good.

"You were an adult! My father! You were supposed to build me up, not break me down! You were supposed to love me not hate me! I never did anything to deserve your scorn, you were just a weak man!"

"Boy I am going to knock your teeth out!"

He brought his fist back, aiming for my jaw. I caught his fist easily. I applied enough pressure to make him fall to his knees.

"Stiles father lost his wife. But he didn't become an abusive drunk! Scott's father was an asshole, and he left but Scott's mom is a wonderful woman! Lydia's parents divorced but her mother is always there for her! Jack's parents love him more than life itself and they adopted him! Why couldn't you have been better dad? Why couldn't you have been more like them? Why couldn't you love me!"

I let him go and he fell to the floor. He stared at me with a fearful expression and instead of feeling the rush of joy I always imagined I would feel. My tormentor on the floor staring up at me with a terrified expression, our roles reversed.

But there was no pleasure to be felt. Instead I felt hollow, empty.

"I am tired of people saying they are going to take care of me. But instead they abuse me, they use me and then they leave me! I am done with being angry all the time! I am tired of living in the past with the dead. I am done with YOU!"

A roar sounded throughout the basement. I turned to look at the freezer, the door flew open and Stiles rose, covered in a glowing purple light shaped like a fox. Scott climbed out, for a moment I thought his eyes glowed red, but when I looked again, they were yellow. Yet my wolf recognized the howl of an Alpha.

Stiles smiled at me and I felt something in me stir: Hope.

I turned to look at my dad. The worst part of him, the part that had tormented me for so long and I had carried even beyond his dead.

"You died dad you drank yourself to death, and I found your cold body. You weren't my father, you weren't even the man I hated. You were just a sad, pitiful excuse of a man who drowned in anger. I won't be like you. Because when I die I want to leave something good behind, something beautiful."

I knelt down next to him and I grabbed him by the shoulders and I picked him up. "You're not really my father. Your just a part of him. The bad part. But I know there was a good part. But that is gone and a world away. I've been told that when Ghosts are exorcised, they return to their source. So when you return with the rest of my father, give him a message for me.-I leaned in to whisper in his ear-I forgive you."

I pulled him to the freezer, he fought. Screaming and dragging his feet into the floor. I threw him into the freezer. I grabbed the lid and was about to slam it shut. "Isaac!" I looked down at him, he was crying. "Please, don't leave me son!"

"Goodbye dad."

I slammed the lid shut and quickly locked it with the chains. I heard him thrashing around inside, screaming at me, cursing my name.

Stiles placed his hand on my shoulder. "Come on, lets go."

The three of us walked up the stairs, light was pouring from the door and I could hear voices. I turned to look at the freezer one last time.

"Isaac?"

I took Stiles hand and he let out a gasp of surprise. "Let's go," I said leading him into the light.

I awoke with a gasp, my body still numb. "Jackson you ass!" I growled.

"Hey you freaked out on us!" I heard him say.

I felt something pulled out from my neck. I was sure Scott had used his claws, I had asked Derek to do something similar when I was having issues with my nightmares.

"Guys it worked, look at the Ghost!" I heard Allison said.

"Lift me up, I still can't move."

Scott lifted me up, my arms lay uselessly at my sides. The Ghost was still in the ring, but now it looked more Ghost like. Less solid and more misty. It still glared at me hatefully though, but I didn't feel angry or afraid, just tired.

"Can we exorcise this bastard now?" Jackson asked.

"Oh yeah," Stiles said with an evil smile.

He stepped forward, his eyes glowed orange. "Your time on this world is over, be gone and go and peace."

A wind began to blow the ash began to dissipate and like mist, in the wind my father slowly began to vanish.

I took a deep breath and exhaled.

It was finally over.

* * *

 

**Stiles**

 

I held Isaac's hand in mine, I was feeling his fingers. The venom was slowly wearing off, and he was able to move his fingers. We were the only ones in the loft now. The others had left. Isaac needed some alone time but we couldn't just leave him alone when he was still paralyzed. So I staid behind to look after him until he was ready.

"So he's gone now right?" Isaac asked. "He won't come back again?"

I nodded. "You're cured of the Ghost Sickness. By forgiving him you weakened the Ghost enough to let me exorcise it."

"You summoned my mom."

"Just enough to act as a mouthpiece. She is a nice person."

Isaac stared at me for a few seconds. "I have to make a confession Stiles. I kind of had a crush on you."

That surprised me. "What?"

He smirked. "A few years back I started to realize I liked guys and girls. Lydia was my first girl crush, but you were my first guy crush. Guess I have a thing for pale-skinned pricks."

I gently smacked his shoulder. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"After Lydia?" he shook his head. "Besides, my dad was a bigot. He was always bitching about how the town was being invaded by queers and turning gay."

"I think you're cute. You have a nice smile and you got beautiful curls," I admitted feeling my ears turn red.

He smirked that damn smirk that drives me crazy. "I don't want to be alone anymore. So, do you think it is too late to see if maybe I can be happy with someone?"

I looked at him in surprise. He slowly pulled his hand from my grasp, he struggled to place it on my cheek. "I want you Stiles."

His aura was so beautiful. Gone was the acid colors of bitterness, pain and rage. They were still there but they didn't overpower his aura. Now there were other more vibrant colors. Affection, happiness, and just a hint of desire...lets see if we can change that.

I leaned down and kissed him, God his lips were sweeter than I imagined! I used to curse myself for crushing on him, but now I felt nothing but hope and happiness.

"Stiles, I need you," he whined.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded, his eyes moist with unshed tears. But when he laughed, it was like an angels. "Yes. Please, God let me feel something good! Make me remember what it means to be human!"

Was it a bad time to even consider doing this? He had just gone through an emotional upheaval. Plus he was still kind of paralyzed. But the look in his eyes, the need in his voice and the color of his aura, I couldn't say no.

This was more than about sex. This was about connection. After tonight we both need this.

"Please tell me you have lube," I said.

He nodded. "It's in the nightstand drawer. I got some mobility back but you'll have to do most of the work."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

I stood up and took all of my cloths off. Judging from the yellow glow in his eyes and the desire that was blooming in his aura Isaac liked what he saw as well. I reached into his nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. I lifted up his shirt, exposing his six-pack. I kissed and bit his abs, eliciting sweet growls from him I pulled his pants down, he was able to life hit hips up enough to help me pull them down.

I kissed the underside of his dick before moving to lick around his glans. If not for the venom I think he would have writhed more. A part of me enjoyed having him like this, helpless and at my mercy. I didn't spend too long blowing him, we were both desperate and needy, Isaac was practically begging me to ride him. I lathered his dick up and climbed onto his lap.

He had enough function to put his hands on my hips and help steady me as I slid down onto him. We both groaned, it wasn't my first time. Danny had taken pity on me and helped teach me some things. It had been more than a year since I slept with him and I had really missed sex.

But this was different, Danny had been great, and he loved to cuddle afterwards. But the connection I had with Isaac was far more profound. Maybe it was because our bond had grown stronger or maybe it was because he was a fellow supernatural and I didn't have to hide what I was, either way his dick in my ass felt awesome!

His fingers dug into my hips and he lifted me up and down off his lap. The sound of flesh hitting flesh and out labored breaths filled the loft. I leaned down to kiss him, continuing to piston my hips up and down.

I let out a surprised yell when he suddenly spun us around so he was on top of me, a mischievous smile on his face.

"You could move!" I accused.

He nodded. "Yep, you forgot werewolves heal faster from Kanima venom than humans."

"You ass!" I playfully growled.

He leaned down and gently nipped at my nose-ring. "Thought you had me all nice and helpless huh?"

I groaned as he slid deep and hard into me. I gripped his shirt, wishing he was wearing one of those stupid scarves so I could wrap it around his neck; I was going to have to remember that next time we do this.

When I came it was in a rush of heat and warmth, it smeared over the front of his shirt but he didn't care, he just kept on going. He came soon after, filling me with his essence. I frowned when I saw tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Please don't leave me," he said.

I remembered what he told his father when we were in his head. How people he loved left him.

"Never," I said.

"You can't promise it," he said sadly.

"No...but I can't make any promises you can't keep either Isaac."

He leaned down and touched his forehead to mine. "I never thought I would have a pack again."

"You don't have a pack Isaac, you have a family."

* * *

**3 Years Later**

It was Halloween, and we made our way through the Graveyard.

I walked hand in hand with Isaac. Dad and Melissa followed us, she was telling him how she was thankful she got tonight off. Apparently Halloween was a really busy night at the hospital. Dad was telling her about how the station would be filled with drunk idiots dressed like Batman and Superman who decided to prove once and for all who was really the best hero.

"Idiots drink so much they forget they can't fly and they can't swing from building to building with a rope."

Halwyn and Parrish were walking side by side. They still had that post-wedding glow about them, the rings on there fingers glinted in the moonlight. Halwyn had popped the question at the station in front of all the deputies. Parrish had said yes, and they had been married for five months now.

Allison, Scott, Lydia and Jackson were up ahead with the rest of the pack, getting everything ready. Liam, Scott's Beta was here with his girlfriend Hayden and his friends Corey and Mason. Scott was an Alpha now, he become one a few months after we defeated Lahey's Ghost. He was a rare kind of Alpha, a True Alpha. The kind that didn't have to kill for their power.

Isaac and I were still going out. It took a lot of work. Despite letting go of his anger he still had a lot of issues. Abandonment, inferiority and a fear of losing his pack which made him overprotective. He was still going to therapy and had made a lot of progress.

I tended to be a bit of a nag and my snark sometimes caused more problems between us. But I had learned that sometimes silence was the best option and to give Isaac his space when he needed it. Sometimes we need to give our loved ones a little space, even when our instincts tell us to smother them with love and attention. A little alone time can be just as good.

Derek had contact Isaac last year. He had hooked up with the Alpha of a pack down in South America. Neither Derek nor Cora had any desire to return to Beacon Hills. But Derek decided to finally check on Isaac and make sure he was okay.

I gave him one hell of an ear full for leaving Isaac the way he did. But Isaac showed how good his therapy was going by forgiving Derek and rejecting his offer to join him down south. He already had a pack and he was happy.

Scott was planning to go and visit Derek next year, the Hales may not live here any more but they were still interested in the area being protected. Also it would do well to make an alliance with another pack and they could help teach Scott and the other wolves some things.

If Scott was going then I sure as hell was going and if I was going then Isaac was going. He may have forgiven Derek but that doesn't mean he is exactly thrilled to see his old Alpha. But he couldn't resist the idea of going to Brazil.

"Where are the others?" I asked Scott.

"The twins are coming with Danny and Malia. They are running late," Scott answered setting the candle over the tombstone.

"Let me guess, Aiden and Malia were having one of their little sex-marathons," Isaac said dryly.

Ethan and Aiden were twins who joined Scott's pack after he became a True Alpha. Scott had been hesitant to let them join because they had blue eyes. The eyes of a wolf who had taken an innocent life. They had been bitten when they were younger and had been the Omegas in a violent pack. They had met another Alpha by the name of Deucalion who helped them learn to control their ability to merge into a single being

With this power of theirs they escaped their pack and when they heard rumors of the True Alpha they decided such a being would be the best choice for them since True Alphas were supposed to be good and just, everything their old pack wasn't.

It took some time to build up the trust but when they helped us find Malia when she was still running around as a coyote it earned them the right to join us. As it turns out Malia was drawn to Aiden whom she claimed as her mate. Ethan had hooked up with our old friend Danny who joined the pack once we told him the truth about shifters. He was really miffed at Jackson for not telling him.

"Yep, Ethan says if they keep it up he is going to get Aiden neutered. You know how he hates being late," Scott said with a grin.

"That's okay, we can start without them," I said.

Once everything was set up I had everyone stand in a circle. I stood at the center, raising my hands to the sky. "Spirts from the other side!" I called. "On this night I invite you to come to us. Step through the veil into this world of flesh and blood."

At first nothing happened, but they were coming. I could feel them. Being a spirit Kitsune wasn't always flashy and exciting like with some of the other clans. Our abilities tended to be more subtle and mysterious. But I could feel them moving through the veil from the other side, the sensation was like being in a dark room with other people you couldn't see or hear but you could feel them moving around you. Then one by one they came: The dead!

Not Ghosts but the true dead. The souls that passed over to the afterlife after they died. I saw Scott's grandmother walk over to her family to congratulate Scott and Allison on their engagement. Jackson's parents-his real parents-made their way to the couple, asking when Jackson was going to marry Lydia.

"Don't think because you are half-Kanima and half-Werewolf that we don't expect grandchildren now!"

There were plenty more. Friends and family who we had lost come to catch up. I saw Erica and Boyd speaking with the Hellhounds. Erica was marveling at their rings. I had summoned the two of them over the years to speak with Isaac. Death hadn't made Erica any less sassy or Boyd any less...Boyd.

Isaac let out a gasp and I saw why. His parents plus his brother were walking to us. Along with my mother. Unlike the others she had a faint purple glow coming from her body. She smiled warmly. "Noah," she said.

"Hey Claudia," he said.

Mom turned into a purple glowing butterfly, she flew to dad who opened his mouth and she flew in. A moment later his eyes began to glow an orange color and I saw her aura overlap perfectly with his. It wasn't a possession exactly. She was inside him now but it was a perfect unity between man and spirit.

It was the only way the two of them could interact without being able to physically touch. I knew dad was going to tell her about my idea of using _kitsunetsuki._ Instead of mom only visiting certain times of the year we could just have her posses dad. It would allow her to remain in this world and we could be a family.

It wasn't something to be taken lightly though. Dad would gain all the ups and downs of sharing his body with a Kitsune including the whole ageless thing. The idea of living together forever in such a way sounds good but it would also mean dad would have to make some serious life changes.

I talked to dad about it, now it was something for him and mom to work over. Asking her to share dad's body was a very serious thing. Spirits liked to posses people sure but only for a short time. Asking for something permanent was a whole new level of _commitment._

Isaac's grip on my hand tightened, this was the first time his family had made it across the veil. Since it was so thin and travel was so easy the traffic to and from tended to get rather hectic. Sometimes a good medium or necromancer was needed to help pull them forth ahead of the line. I had gained enough experience-and a new tail- so I was strong enough to do such a thing.

The Lahey's looked perfectly happy. I knew Isaac wanted to run to them and hug them, but they were still spirits and had no form. Mr. Lahey stepped forward, there was no anger or spite in his eyes. Just sorrow, and pain.

"Isaac...I...I am so sorry son."

Isaac walked over, bringing me with him. I was aware everyone was watching us, even the Ghosts who had just showed up for the party seemed to sense the importance of the situation.

"I missed you dad," Isaac said. He extended his hand, Mr. Lahey looked devastated, no doubt feeling unworthy of his sons forgiveness. He reached out, his hand hovering inches over his sons. It was the closest thing to a hug they could manage.

"Mom, dad, Cam. There is someone I want you to meet." Isaac looked at me, a smile on his face, his aura shined with love, happiness and peace. "This Stiles. The man I love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fusedtwilight: Wow, I think this might be the most emotional chapter I have written for this story so far. I wish we had gotten to see Isaac in the last season or at least gotten a mention of him, I always wondered if he ever joined another pack or found happiness. I always hated that he and Derek never got to reconcile. Derek was a jerk in the beginning of the show but by the end of the series I feel like he had changed and I think he would have apologized to Isaac for how he treated him.  
> Next chapter will be music and it will be Brett/Stiles. I can't promise when it will be released.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is the next chapter for Fox in the Hills. I hope you all enjoy this one. It is Brett with music Kitsune Stiles. I remember the episode where Lori and Brett die and I had already been planning this chapter back then. It was bitter sweet to write this because even though they were only reoccurring characters their death was one of the saddest and most impactful in the whole series. I was sad to see them die like that. Cody did an amazing job with Brett, it was easy to see why he was such a fan favorite No deaths in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Also this chapter shows people engaging in recreational drug use. I do not support drug use, but for this fic many of the characters use it.

**音楽**

**Ongaku**

**Music**

_**Brett** _

"Brett your in my way!" Lori bitched nudging me out of the way of the mirror.

"You have a vanity mirror in your room Lori!" I said looking over her head as I applied the mascara to my eyes.

"You took all my good make up ass, Satomi says you have to share with me!" she said as she applied the blush to her cheeks.

"Sharing is a two-way street you know," I reminded her.

"I still can't believe we are going to see the True Alpha's perform tonight!" she said excitedly.

"McCall is the only True Alpha in the whole group, why do they call themselves the True Alpha's?" I asked.

"Because Scott likes to share the spotlight Brett, if he was some glory whore he would call the band _the True Alpha._ You never see him doing interviews without one of his group."

"Still can't believe Liam of all people is his drummer. Perk of being Scott's Beta," I said.

She rolled her eyes. "After all these years you and Liam still act like you're still in high school. Seriously, I thought you two buried the hatchet."

"I like the little shit, but he can be a cocky little prick sometimes," I replied.

She smiled. "No wonder you guys fight, you're too much alike."

I responded by cuffing her over her head. "Don't mess with my hair!" she growled, her eyes flashed yellow.

We finished getting ready and went downstairs. Jiang and Tierney were both waiting for us. "Christ Brett, you take longer than your sister to get ready," Jiang said with a grumpy frown.

"One does not rush perfection," I said with a grin.

Tierney snorted. "Like you need to work hard at looking perfect." she eyes me up and down, enjoying the view.

I wore a simple black vest with no shirt underneath, it was unbuttoned to show off my chest. I wore a pair of matching black jeans with rips around the knees and a silver chain dangling from my pocket. I wore a necklace with the sun and the moon contained within an eye, it was a gift from Satomi. A way to always remember our packs mantra.

Lori showed less skin than I was, she wore a form fitting green shirt and a black leather jacket with a black stockings, a modest skirt and three inch high-heels.

"Hey, I may be a werewolf but even I have to work for an eight-pack," I said, running my fingers over my stomach.

Tierney smiled. Jiang frowned at her and she just shrugged at them. They were dating, otherwise she and I would have had sex by now. I was my packs official sex guru. Whenever we got a new member who needed help learning to control themselves during sex or just wanted to fuck I was the one they came to.

The two of them were already together when they joined us, so they didn't need my help. But I still offered to teach the _both_ of them if they ever wanted a few lessons.

We drove to the industrial area of town. Once this part of town had been a booming business area. But with the economy going to shit many business had to shut down and for years the old shops and warehouses were abandoned until they started to get bought and were gutted and turned into clubs and bars.

A lot of the towns supernatural population lived here as well. Either because they ran the businesses around here or they enjoyed the nightlife.

When the supernatural world revealed itself Beacon Hills prospered as a result since the whole damn county had one of the countries highest supernatural populations. Tourism skyrocketed and is still going strong. It brought it a lot of income for our town.

I heard Lori's phone alert her to a text. She checked it and smiled. "Liam wants to know if we are there yet," she said.

"Since when do you have his number?" I asked, feeling a little defensive.

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously Brett, Liam is my friend to you know. You act like we are having sex or something. Believe it or not but men and women can be friends without adding sex into the mix."

She began typing, letting him know we were close.

"Why do I feel like you are throwing shade my way?" I asked.

"Because you are the biggest whore in all of California," Jiang responded from the backseat.

"Jealous?" I shot back.

"Nope, I got the most beautiful woman to satisfy my just right," he responded, pecking Tierney on the cheek. She snuggled closer to him, both of them matching smiles on their faces. "When are you finally going to settle down Brett?"

I sighed. "Here we go."

They all laughed. "Yeah Brett, when are you finally going to settle down and find a nice guy or girl to bring home to the pack?"

I growled at Lori. She was using the same words Satomi had been using on me. Satomi gave me the werewolf equivalent of _the talk_. But she didn't try and stop me from having my fun. As long as I was responsible and treated my partners with respect, she was fine.

She felt like I was simply going through a phase and had been trying to hook me up with various men and women from different packs. Her endgame was to see me settle down and get married and have a bunch of kids.

"I want lots of nieces and nephews to spoil Brett. God knows you have the sex drive to make your own pack."

"When are you going to settle down Lori?" I asked with a sneer.

"I'm your baby sister, you're supposed to get married before me."

I grumbled and continued to drive. The club we were going to was called Sword&Glory. It was owned yy the town hero Scott McCall and his best friend. The Kitsune Stiles Stilinski. Scott and his band were returning from their tour to perform and Stiles would be the DJ.

Scott was the towns poster child. When the supernaturals came out to the world, there was naturally a shocked reaction from the world at large. At this point supernaturals had managed to work their way into the world governments which helped keep the bigots from messing things up.

But there were still riots and protests. There were still politicians who thought we needed to be chipped, segregated, put into protective camps-for our safety they said-hell some asshole tried passing a bill to limit our reproductive rights.

I remember being a kid and watching the news and seeing the people who were protesting us. Holding signs saying things like 'God hates shifters!' 'The only good Werewolf is a dead Werewolf!' and my personal favorite 'Shifters go home!'. I always got a kick at that last one.

Those idiots acted like we came from Narnia or some shit. Werewolves came to America on the Mayflower, there had been shifters and other creatures in America long before the pilgrims settled here. America was just as much our home as it was the humans.

Things were still tense and there were still protests. But though things were far from perfect, they were also better in America than in most parts of the world. Some countries made it illegal to be a supernatural of any kind. If you were a human and caught studying the supernatural without a license, you could be sent to prison or worse: Killed.

Scott was turned into a Werewolf by a rogue alpha when he was a young teen. It had been a scandal, the anti-supernaturalists used him as an example of how dangerous shifters were. But a few years after he turned Scott became a True Alpha. He was just what the pro-supernaturalists needed. Someone to help show that we were more than angry beasts.

If he wanted to he could have gone into politics. Hell many in the supernatural community expected him to, he had the support of dozens of pro-groups backing him up. But much to the disappointment of many he instead became a famous singer.

Scott may be a True Alpha but he wasn't a politician. He didn't want to be a symbol or lead the pro-groups. He just wanted to sing. To share his music with the world. To him we couldn't show the world we were normal by becoming political leaders. We showed them we were normal by doing normal things.

Getting jobs, going to school, all the un-ordinary shit we take for granted.

The pro-group leaders may have been bummed he didn't become the leader they were hoping for. But that didn't mean they were just going to let him go. His peaceful way of life, his strict none-violent morality and the fact he was so young and could reach out to younger generations still made him a useful tool.

I have had the honor of meeting him several times. I love Satomi but I sometimes envied Liam for being Scott's beta. Scott had turned Liam after he had been mauled by a Wendigo. Scott had no choice but to turn Liam. Problem was, he did it when Liam was underage and without consent. As far as the law was concerned that was considered to be just as bad as statutory rape.

Scott had been arrested and could have been executed. The laws concerning supernatural crime was a lot more strict with us than humans. But the pro-group and his allies rallied around Scott. Liam's parents went on the news speaking out for his defense, they were thankful he saved Liam. Liam himself went on the news. Chris Argent even defended him. Some said he only defended Scott because Allison was dating him but anyone who knew Chris Argent knew that Scott could have been married to Allison and had kids with her, but if Argent felt like Scott was in the wrong, he wouldn't have defended him.

Eventually the courts ruled in Scott's favor and it was one of the biggest victories in moments in history.

That was seven years ago. Now Scott was one the most popular musicians. His band the True Alphas were made up of Scott, his Beta Liam, Isaac Lahey, and Kira Yukimura.

Liam was an old friend-slash-pain in the ass I knew from school. He had invited me and my sister and some of our friends to tonights show.

"Liam said to just show our tatt's when we get to the door. We're on the list," Lori said.

"Tonight is going to be epic!" Tierney said clapping her hands together.

"You got the party favors?" I asked Jiang.

He grinned and patted the pocket on his vest. "Cost a bit but I managed to get us the best shit on the market. Moondust."

"Holy shit!" I yelled.

"You got Moondust!" Lori gasped.

Moondust was the hottest drug for shifters who wanted to party. It managed to bypass our healing abilities and filled us with a sense of euphoria. I have tried it before, like Jiang said the shit is expensive but it's like eating a pill from moon light.

Oh yeah, tonight is going to be epic.

***

_**Stiles** _

"I am going to kill him!" Lydia snarled.

"Come on Lyds, don't be mad," I said struggling to keep up with her as she walked down the hall. How the hell could she be so fast in those high-heals?

"He is going to be on stage in less than thirty-minutes!" she snapped, "and he still hasn't gotten ready!"

"He's a little busy," I said.

"Busy getting his dick sucked I'll wager!"

She stopped in front of the door to Scott's dressing room. Ethan and Aiden stood besides the entrance. They wore matching blue jeans and tight white shirts that showed off their bulging muscles. The McCall pack symbol rested on Ethan's right arm and on Aiden's left. They looked intimidating, but the eerie glow of their blue eyes only added to their _don't fuck with us_ vibe.

You didn't see many blue-eye Werewolves. Since that was a sign you committed murder chances were you would have an order of execution on your head and a trained Hunter on your ass. But the twins had been very young when they took their first life. Having been forced to by their Alpha. They managed to avoid an execution order but finding a job was almost impossible.

They mostly did jobs as hired muscle. Lydia had heard of their skill and wanted them as part of Scott's crew. After a long interview Scott agreed to have them as part of his entourage and even offered them a place in his pack. The twins accepted and have been members of the McCall pack for two years now.

They were very loyal to Scott, they never imagined the True Alpha would take a couple of blue-eyed bastards but Scott sympathized with them. They had been bitten against their wills and had just been kids, what choice did they have?

But right now these two bad asses were quacking in front of Lydia. They didn't dare stop her as she threw open the door, letting out an irritated snarl. "I knew it!"

Scott had been in his chair in front of his desk, his hands folded behind his head as Isaac blew him. Isaac looked up at us, peeking around Scott, his face flush and Scott had a nervous smile on his face.

"Hey Lydia. I was just thinking about you!"

"Wrong choice of words dude," I said trying not to laugh.

"I'll say," Allison said appearing from further underneath the desk.

"Allison you're supposed to be keeping these two on a tight leash!" Lydia sighed.

"You know how nervous Scott gets before a show," Allison replied.

"Then what are you doing back there?"

"Someone has to take care of Isaac while he blows Scott."

Lydia groaned. "You two-she pointed to Scott and Isaac-get your asses in gear and get ready. I already lit a fire under Kira's ass. I swear, you have corrupted that sweet little girl!"

"Lydia found Kira in her dressing room. Apparently she was using her lightning abilities on Malia's new clit piercing," I said.

"Dude that sounds hot as fuck!" Scott said, his cock swelling a little.

"Christ's sake Scott put that thing away and get ready!" Lydia yelled.

Scott looked down at his crotch than back to Lydia. "Can I finish real quick because I am going to be wearing my tight pants and-"

"Just hurry the hell up!" Lydia yelled.

She grabbed me by the hand and dragged me out. "You have five minutes!" she warned slamming the door on the way out. She turned to the twins. "You two, if he is not done in five you are to go in there and physically remove Allison and Isaac."

"Geez Lydia he is our Alpha," Aiden said.

Her eyes narrowed and Aiden shrunk back. "He may be your alpha but _I_ am the one who signs your checks. Now, unless you both want to miss out on the after party I suggest you do what _I_ say!"

"But Danny finally agreed to let Jackson tail him!" Ethan moaned.

"Then make sure your Alpha keeps to his schedule!"

She began to walk down the hall and I followed. "I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to be his manager. Seriously, I feel like I was fooled into adopting a whole pack of kids!"

"Speaking of kids, did you and Parrish finally get a bun in the oven yet?" I asked.

She sighed. "No. I feel terrible. Jordan wants kids so bad. You know how hard it is to find a man who gave up his job as a deputy to become a stay at home dad?

She reached into her purse and pulled out a bottle of anti-anxiety medication. She swallowed a few pills. "I am such a nervous wreck. I hate when Scott has his little _parties!_ "

"It will be fine Lyds, you know Scott is just a free spirit. He may be a musician but he is still the True Alpha and everyone puts all these strict expectations on him. Guy needs to let loose every once in a while."

"His _free spirit_ is what gets him into trouble most of the time. Need I remind you it has only been a year since his phone was hacked and those videos and pictures were leaked!"

I winced. "Yes, I know but this isn't just about Scott. It's about the whole entourage. Remember when Aiden got shot in the chest by that bigot?"

She took another pill. "Don't remind me."

"Scott and everyone is constantly be scrutinized, even by their supporters. Be thankful he hasn't had a nervous breakdown yet."

I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "After the show just go home and spend some time with Jordan. Make that little grand baby your mom wants. I want to see a little niece or nephew by next year."

Our parents had gotten married after we graduated high school. It was a little awkward for both of us. Especially since we dated in our senior year but had a mutual break up. Lydia was a very down-to-earth kind of girl with big plans for her future. I was more laid back and wanted to suckle on the tit of sin.

She smiled. "You just want to hear someone call you uncle Stiles."

"Well I figured by now Scott would have knocked up one of his harem by now," I chuckled.

She sighed. "I shudder to think of the day when he goes public with his _alt-lifestyle_."

"Welcome to modern day America. Where Werewolves roam the woods and polyamory is the norm."

"Just make sure this little _bacchanal_ goes without a hitch. If I wake up in the morning to see Scott McCall's sex tape is trending on Twitter again, I will kill you!"

"Relax, I got that all taken care of."

***

_**Brett** _

The club was packed, and we had to park a few blocks away. Scott's return had the whole county in a buzz. There were new reporters, and the line was was crazy long.

There were people wearing shirts with the McCall pack symbol and other paraphernalia with the bands logo and image on it. There were people with signs showing their love and support for Scott and the others and plenty of True Alpha impersonators running around.

"No way can the club fit this many people," Tierney said.

"Of course not, they are just here to show their love to the True Alpha's," Lori said. "Scott is an icon to many people. An inspiration."

"Lori!" a voice shouted.

A familiar woman was making her way towards us. "Cora!" Lori said happily.

The two embraced warmly. "Girl I didn't know you were back from South America!"

"Yeah, when I heard Scott was coming back I decided to come for the show." she smiled at me and wrapped me in a hug. "Nice to see you to Brett."

I grinned and kissed the top of her head. "Nice to see you to. How are things in the South?"

Cora was a member of the prestigious Hale clan. One of the oldest and most respected Hale families. She and her brother Derek were the only living members. Their family had been murdered in an act of arson committed by Kate Argent. It was one of the most horrific acts of hate crime against the supernatural community.

Her uncle Peter and sister Laura had survived as well. Peter had been seriously injured and was in a coma. When he awoke he manipulated events so he could kill Laura and become the Alpha. He was the one who bit Scott. Derek had worked with state Hunters to track his uncle down and kill him, taking the alpha power for himself.

Cora had moved down to South America. Partially because she needed to escape the bad memories of Beacon Hills and because she wanted to help with the pro-movement down there.

"It's going great. As you may have heard they legalized marriage between humans and shifters. I was there for the first legal marriage between a human woman and her Werejaguar mate."

I saw her brother Derek walking up to us, he was walking with a dark skinned woman with a nasty set of claw marks on the side of her face. Braeden was not a Hunter, but she was a gun for hire. One of her jobs was to track down an Alpha Werewolf. She caught her mark, but he left her with those scars.

"Hey man," I said shaking his hand.

"How you doing Brett?" he asked.

"Liam got us an invite for tonights gig," I said, shaking Braeden's hand next.

"Us to. That boy sure can sing," Braeden said.

"I know, I love the song from the last album _Thunder Vixen_ is my ringtone!" Lori said.

Satomi had been good friends with Talia Hale. The Ito and Hale packs spent many full moons together running around and hunting.

"No way Lydia didn't make sure all the big wigs in the county got an invitation to this," Cora said.

"If they didn't they would be all pissed off and she would have a voice mailbox filled with angry shifter leaders," I said.

"Well come on lets get inside!" Cora said.

We made our way to the front of the club. The club sign was a large blue and red neon machine with a flaming sword. We told the bouncer who we were and showed him our pack tattoos as proof of who we were.

Since Braeden wasn't a Werewolf, she had to show her ID. It wasn't unheard of for human members of a pack to get the pack tattoo. But that would be a form of commitment and Braeden was too casual for something like that. It was a felony for a human or shifter to use the symbol of a pack they did not belong to. Since she wasn't registered as a member of the Hale pack she could get arrested if she to the triskille.

There were reporters outside, talking about the True Alphas and of all the people being let inside. When Derek showed up his name was being screamed by dozens of people, wanting him to give a quick interview or wanting to get his attention so they could get a picture.

"Satomi didn't want to come?" Cora asked.

"Naw, this isn't her kind of thing," Tierney said.

"She'll go on about how kids now days don't know what true music is, She'll go on about how she misses the classics," Jiang said. "She comes from a very different generation."

"Oh my God have you seen her vintage collection?" Lori asked. "That stuff must be worth a fortune!"

We made our way inside the club. The place was huge, very spacious. A disco ball hung from the ceiling, the bar sat on the side. There were three floors the first floor was where the main bar was. The others were where the tables where people could sit and watch the dancers and any bands that would be playing.

"We're going to get some drinks," Derek said, and he went off to the bar with Braeden.

"Quick, get the pills!" Lori said to Jiang.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the pills and handed one to each of us except Core. She looked at the pills with a familiar expression. "Moondust?" she asked with a smile.

"Sorry, we don't have any more," Tierney said as she popped her pill into her mouth.

"If Derek wasn't here, I would have my own. That shit is amazing! It's not like those wolfsbane drinks that get you drunk but also fuck with your healing."

"I only drink that shit when I am at home. I've heard too many stories about Werewolves who got drunk on it and died from simple injuries because they didn't heal right," Jiang said.

"That's because the injuries they got were simple for a Werewolf but for a human they are deadly," Lori said.

"And most of them happen because the Werewolves are dumb enough to do some stupid stunt to get themselves injured," I said.

I popped the pill into my mouth. It had a sweet flavor, almost like grape. It quickly dissolved on my tongue. It wouldn't take long for the effects to kick in. Judging from the scent in the air we weren't the only ones on something.

Lori's phone went off, and she quickly checked it. "It's Liam, said they will be on stage in a few moments. He says once the concert ends to meet them backstage!"

Tierney squealed and jumped up and down. "This night is going to be epic!"

***

_**Stiles** _

I stood on the podium checking out my equipment and making sure it was all ready to go. I was behind the band but towered over them allowing me to see the whole crowed. The others were checking their equipment and I noticed Liam was on his cell. He had let his hair grow out, it was now past his ear. The fans loved his long hair, some offered him money just to touch it.

It wasn't long enough to be a ponytail yet but a few moth months it would be.

Kira and Scott were warming up, Isaac was tuning his guitar while Scott and Kira were syncing their voices.

"How is it looking Stiles?" Mason asked from below me.

"Everything is looking good Mason," I replied.

Mason was a friend of Liam's. He was wicked smart and he worked as a technician at the club. He worked with Danny real well. Danny worked with Scott's crew as his tech. Danny was dating both Ethan and Jackson-who was one of the dancers for the True Alphas-Jackson's dad was disappointed his son took a carrier as a dancer. But when Jackson landed a job working for Scott Mr. Whittemore was delighted.

He even offered his services for a discount which were gratefully excepted. (though I think he came to regret that given all the scandals Scott has gotten into the last several years)

It was funny because Jackson had been a jock in school. He was captain of the swim team and co-captain with Scott after the latter was bit. Turns out Jackson's real passion was dancing, a secret he kept well hidden except from his closest friends.

He was dating Ethan. Danny wasn't in a relationship with them, more like a friends with benefits kind of thing. Danny has been friends with Jackson since they were kids and used to date Ethan. Now they all worked for Scott and Danny got to enjoy being in the middle of a Werewolf, Were-Kanima sandwich.

Corey appeared next to Mason. He worked security at the club. His ability to turn invisible made him perfect as a look out. Keeping an eye out for trouble makers and drug dealers. We didn't mind the minor stuff like weed or pills. But we cracked down on meth and cocaine.

"Everything looks good, caught some people taking what looks like moondust out there but they are keeping it simple," he said.

"Good job Corey. Keep an eye out. Once the music starts playing things will be getting intense."

He gave me a salute. "Will do boss." he gave Mason a quick peck on the cheek and vanished.

I took a deep breath. Tonight I was going to feed well tonight. Most people assumed Kitsune from my clan fed on sound. After all, fire fed on heat, thunder on electricity so why wouldn't sound feed on sound? True, we could do some crazy things by manipulating sound waves. But we didn't feed on sound. We fed on music. Poetry. We fed on the inspiration it could inspire in others.

It was common for those like me to become singers and poets. To use our power to sing and speak at the right frequency to fill them with such emotions. Then we would feed on that inspiration. But we had to be careful, else we render them dull, uninspired and un-creative.

Scott was an inspiration to an entire generation. He had beaten the odds so many times. Survived being attacked by a rogue Alpha, become an Alpha without killing another, avoided being killed because a flawed justice system said he needed to die because he saved a life. He was the hope that one day shifters and humans could coexist.

Plus his music was pretty sick. I played a lot of remixes of his work.

Oh yes I was going to eat well! This was the largest gathering of people the club has ever had, the street was filled with people who were playing Scott's music! I was going to be one fat little fox tonight! I wouldn't have to worry about leaving anyone a clueless husk.

Then I had the after party to look forward to. I was going to gorge myself on inspiration and sex.

"Liam man who are you texting?" Isaac asked.

"Some friends of mine. A group from the Ito pack," he responded.

"Dude, please tell me it is eight-pack Brett!" Mason said looking animated.

Liam looked over and Mason and smiled. "It's eight-pack Brett."

Mason went running over to him, trying to grab the phone. "Invite him to the after party! Invite him to the after party!"

"Dude settle down!" Liam growled.

"Scott can Brett come to the after party!" Mason yelled over to Scott.

Scott paused to look over at Mason and Liam. "Brett? From Satomi's pack?"

Liam nodded. "Yeah, he's here with his sister and a couple of their friends."

"Are they... _cool_?"

It was an obvious code word we would use to ask if someone was trustworthy enough to get a glimpse of the more _decadent_ side of the True Alphas. They would have to sign disclosure forms just to be on the safe side. One of the downsides of being in the spotlight was the expectations people put on you to be this squeaky clean person.

Scott was a good guy, one of the best I've ever known. But the poor guy can't even cuss without being shamed for his behavior. He just wants to have fun like any guy his age. But if people found out about the sex parties, how he is in a polygamous relationship, how he takes moondust when he needs some inspiration for his music, he would be crucified.

The anti-supernaturalists would tear him down and say how he was a hedonist and a corrupting influence on kids. Hell there were people on the pro-side who would drop him like a sack of shit.

It was amazing how quickly people can turn against you, especially when they claim to be on your side.

"Dude Brett is the coolest guy in the world!" Mason gushed. "He was known for being the life of the party. He wrote the book on Werewolf tantric sex!"

"There is a book about Werewolf sex?" Isaac asked sounding interested. No doubt he wanted to find new positions for Scott to bend him in.

"Yeah, it was a best seller!" Mason said, sounding like superfan. "Brett's like an expert on pleasing guys and girls. He swings both ways!"

"Careful Mason, Corey might get jealous if he hears you," I said with a smile.

Mason returned the gesture. "I'll have you know Brett is out hall pass. We both agreed that if either of us gets the chance to sleep with Brett we have to take it. Oh man if we can both sleep with him that would be great!"

Scott looked at me and I nodded. I was starting to remember Brett now. Tall blonde guy with the sexiest eyes I have ever seen. I think I have seen him around the club before. From what I recall he does have a rep for being a Casanova.

I gave him a nod and Scott spoke to Liam. "It's cool. They'll have to sign the forms though."

"No problem," Liam said with a smile.

Something about the look in his eyes made me wonder if this wasn't just him wanting to hang out with some old friends. I used my power to manipulate the sound between me and Mason so we could talk without being overheard by even the Werewolves.

"Does Liam have a thing for Brett?"

Mason laughed hysterically! I felt like I just told a hilarious joke, problem was I didn't even know what it was. "Brett and Liam?" he guffawed. "Oh no. They are like best frienimies. They respect one another but are super competitive. I think Liam is hoping to hook up with Lori, Brett's little sister. He was always sweet on her."

I felt happy to know Liam was finally ready to move on. He just had a breakup with his girlfriend of almost four years Hayden. They had truly been in love and at first she enjoyed dating a rockstar. But eventually she got tired of the paparazzi and Liam traveling around the country on tours. She also hated Liam's growing fanclub of hot girls practically throwing themselves at him. She wanted a relationship that was a little more stable.

It got to the point where she gave Liam a choice, her or the band. It was a tough choice, we wondered if he would quiet. Even though everyone knows Scott loves being in the band, hanging with his Alpha and making music for the masses to roar into the air.

We wouldn't have held it against him if he quit. There had been a meeting between the band about it and they all threw their support to any decision he made. In the end Liam decided to stay and broke things off with Hayden.

It had caused issues with his anger, she had been his anchor. Instead he found a new anchor. At first I thought it was the music, but now seeing the smile he sported as he read Lori's text I was starting to wonder if maybe he had found someone else to be his anchor.

Maybe I wasn't going to be the only one who got lucky tonight.

***

_**Brett** _

The crowed roared to life as the lights dimmed down and the curtain began to open. I was so high right now I felt like their voices were waves from an ocean. Fuck moondust had a strong kick to it. Derek, Cora and Braeden had left to go join up with some friends. I would have loved to hang out with them a little more, but unlike Cora Derek didn't tolerate any kind of drug usage.

I looked over to the other, their eyes were glowing yellow as a result of the drug effecting our senses. We were not the only Werewolves in the crowed. There were plenty of yellow eyes in the sea of people, some had even gone full on beta mode, howling joyously. There were other shifters here as well. I saw a group of Kitsune with glowing orange eyes wearing shirts with Kira and Stiles faces on them. I noticed they were all wearing duplicates of Kira's trademark belt.

"There's Liam!" Lori yelled over the roar of the crowed. "Oh my God he is so sexy!"

If I wasn't so high right now, I might take more issue with that, but right now I could only think of the scent of joy, excitement, arousal, anticipation. It was so thick I felt like I could choke on it.

The lights flashed on, showing the True Alpha's and the DJ Stiles Stilinski standing on a podium with his equipment.

"Hello Beacon Hills!" Scott yelled into the microphone.

The crowed began to chant his name like a hymn, I may be a Buddhist but I couldn't help but joining in on it. The energy in the air was contagious. I felt like I could lick the air and my tongue would tingle from the electricity of it.

This is what I loved, the energy, the life of a room filled with people high on life, bursting with joy and bliss. I sometimes wondered if I wasn't some kind of psychic-vampire that could absorb such power. I always felt energized after a party.

"It's great to be back in our home town and seeing you all!" Scott continued.

The crowed continued to cheer. Every word he said caused such an uproar in everyone.

"You all know my band mates. Kira, Isaac, and Liam!"

More cheering, more clapping. Except now everyone was chanting the names of the others.

Kira, the Thunder Kitsune. She had a strong presence in the Asian community. She broke a lot of stereotypes on Asian-Americans people loved her for her sweet demeanor and her angelic voice. Her mother was a spokeswoman for the Kitsune in North America. She had also spent some time with a group of Skinwalkers to learn to control her Kitsune spirit. While the war between the pro-supernaturalists and the anti-supernaturalists was fought, people tended to forget there were blood feuds between shifters dating back centuries. Skinwalkers and Kitsune do not have a bad history persay, but the former's tendency to use animal skins to shapeshift made the Kitsune uneasy. Some of the Kitsune felt it was an insult that Kira did not seek out her own kind for assistance. But Kira had her mom and wanted to explore other methods. She wanted to break the barriers between the supernatural groups and felt the skinwalkers could offer her a path that could benefit her and the Kitsune and convince the other groups to trade secrets.

Isaac, once a member of the Hale pack, he had been bitten by Derek before he joined Scott's pack. You could see the McCall pack tattoo on his neck. No doubt the ink was that special kind developed by the Druids. In the olden days Werewolves would use fire to burn tattoos into our their bodies. The heat had to be so extreme that it was engraved into our muscles. Not many packs did that except the old school ones and the ones who wanted to prove they were badass's. The ink the Druids made could reshape depending on what pack a Werewolf was a member of. If you were packless, the ink would vanish, or if you joined another pack, the ink would reshape. Isaac had been abused by his father before he had been turned. Bastard used to lock him in a broken freezer. Isaac did a lot of charity work involving kids from abusive and neglectful homes.

Liam, the Beta of Scott McCall. The Werewolf with IED. Liam had to be extra careful and train harder than most. Even with a medical condition one wrong move could get a warrant of execution placed on his head because he lost control. In the old days Werewolves would kill our own kind if they developed a mental instability to keep the bloodlines safe. There were some packs who thought Scott should have let Liam die or outright kill him. Liam was an inspiration for our kind who had a disability. He was proof that if humans can live with their conditions so could we.

"And of course. My brother from another mother. The master of sound, Stiles Stilinski!"

The lights shined on Stiles, like Kira he was a Kitsune, but he wasn't a thunder type like she was. He was a music-fox. His father was Noah Stilinski, the sheriff of Beacon Hills Stiles wore a white button-shirt which was left open, exposing his chest. My eyes lingered on the long, pale neck dotted with moles and I felt my fangs tingle with the urge to bite into him. His hair was spiked up, and he wore a pair of tinted glasses. I had to wonder if they were to look stylish or if they were to protect his eyes from the glaring lights.

He waved to the audience, sending out kisses to the crowed.

Scott continued to speak to the crowed, the noise died down as everyone eagerly listened to his words. "This club has a lot of meaning to me and my pack. Stiles and I bought this place with the help of Derek Hale and his pack. Back then it was just another abandoned building covered in mold, and filled with rats. But Stiles and I saw potential here and it took a lot of hard work but look at it now!"

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Music has always been a very important thing to me. That's how I met Stiles. It was my first day at school and I was so nervous. But then I saw this little dork with a Blink-182 CD and we started talking and that was one of the best days of my life."

"Love you too Scotty!" Stiles yelled down from his podium.

Scott waved at him and turned to face the crowed again. "Growing up was tough for me and for my mom. I always found an escape in music. The day I got my first guitar...man just holding it in my hands and plucking those strings made me cry like a baby. Stiles and I worked together writing songs and I would always sing at our school talent shows. It still seems like a dream to stand before entire crowds of people who listen to my bands music. I love them and I love all of you and I hope we all have a good time tonight!"

He threw his hand up and the crowed went wild.

"Damn he knows how to work a crowed," Tierney said.

"You don't get this big by just making good music. You got to be charismatic to," Lori said.

"The first song will be one of the first songs I wrote after I got bit."

A new energy began to fill the room: Anticipation. No doubt they all knew which song it was, I could hear people whispering in the crowed, guessing what song was about to be played.

"It's called... _Teen Wolf_ _!"_

The crowed erupted in cheers.

"Kind of a dark song to start with," Jiang commented.

"He could sing about worshiping Satan and eating babies and everyone here would still love it," I said.

"It was a tough time for me as it always for someone who is bitten against their will. You always hear people talking about raging hormones and how angst-y your teens are. But then you add the bloodlust and rage being a Werewolf brings and it can be very scary. I had a lot of trouble accepting what I now was. I even attacked and almost hurt Stiles."

"Still love you Scotty!" Stiles called down and the crowed laughed.

"Stiles was there for me a lot. Without him, my mom and my friends who soon became my pack I wouldn't be here. But this song is all the anger and rage I felt. Not at the world but at myself because I felt like a monster. A beast. So, I dedicate this song to everyone who was turned without a choice. Who felt the fangs of a monster bite into their flesh and were forever changed. Remember, not all monsters do monstrous things!"

The crowed applauded him for a moment and then died down as the band began to play. It started out slow and was mostly just Scott and Isaac playing their guitars with the occasional beat by Liam at the drums. Then Kira began to let out a low pitch that sounded mournful and Scott began to sing.

He spoke of a red eyes in the dark and a burning pain in the flesh. Of fear and panic and being too scared to look at yourself in the mirror. There was a pause and then Liam hit the cymbals and the tone changed, becoming more energetic and angry. Now it spoke of rage so powerful it made you see red. Scott's eyes went Alpha at that part, I could not help the instinct to bare my throat to him, even this far in the audience I had to follow the instinct to show the proper respect to an Alpha.

The song continued, blackouts, waking up in the woods, the addictive power of becoming a predator. Becoming a monster. I admit, it did speak to some dark part of my soul. Lori and I were born wolves. It was easier for those born to control their anger and instincts than it was for someone who was bitten. Because the wolf was always in us, waiting for us to become strong enough for it to come out.

But to have the bite forced on you, with no preparation and in such a violent way it can be very traumatic. Still, I remember when I became a Werewolf. When the moon was full, and I felt the burning power coursing through me. It may be easier for us to learn control, but it can still be a difficult process.

I could understand the words to the song and its tone better than you would think. Bitten or born there is always going to be a period of adaption. There were times when I felt more beast than man.

Scott and Kira were roaring into their microphones, their movements angry and predatory. The crowed had been swaying to the music earlier but now we were belting out the lyrics and shouting their approval. Some had tears in their eyes, I wondered if they were just overcome with emotion or if maybe they understood this song on a very personal level.

Alpha attacks were much more rare now days than they were years ago. Some asshole couldn't just bite random people or abduct kids to grow his pack. Not without risking being hunted by government Hunters. But still there were fools and monsters who thought they could be sneaky.

The song ended, and we all clapped our hands so hard it was like we were making thunderclaps.

"I take it back, that was fucking awesome!" Jian snarled.

The energy in the room was electric. Jiang wasn't the only one acting wolf-y. Lots of people were getting twitchy. Tierney was almost full Beta-mode and had an arm wrapped around Jiang's waist. I saw other shifters in the crowed either fully transformed and getting rather territorial.

I wrapped my arms around the three, they struggled at first but I gave a low warning growl they whined and became more passive. I was higher ranked then them. I was older. It was my responsibility to protect them and if there was a fight, it would get messy.

"Everyone okay?" Scott asked soothingly, his eyes still burned red. "Fucking intense right? Whooo!"

The tension began to die out though some were still acting twitchy.

"Thanks to my brother Stiles using his powers, the songs pack a bit more punch."

"A bit?" Lori asked with a snort. "I feel like it's a full moon!"

"Thank Buddha it's not," Tierney replied.

"That was just the warm up, but this next song will help calm everyone down. The next song is going to be _Be your own anchor."_

"Oh my God I love that song!" Lori said.

I let them go. They took a quick second to scent me, letting me know they appreciated my efforts to keep them safe. I felt myself become more at ease. My pack was safe, the tension was slowing leaving the room.

"During my early days I went through a bit of a rough patch and my old anchor wasn't working anymore. So my mom told me to be my own anchor. For those of you not familiar with the term an anchor is something a shifter uses to help keep us grounded when the instinct starts to take control. It can be a lover, a family member, a memory or in some cases a mantra. My mom was trying to tell me to find strength not in others but in myself. To believe that I could control my instincts. When I became an Alpha that became my packs mantra. So we never forget that when all else fails we can center ourselves and keep our humanity in control."

We all applauded, and the song had a much lighter tone this time. It started off with Liam on the drums quickly followed by the guitars all playing in perfect synch. Stiles was moving his head to the beat, working the controls of his equipment.

I wondered what if he was working his magic because I was already feeling much better, I felt more excited instead of anxious.

The song started talking about feeling out of control and being unable to tame your inner beast. But then it turned more hopeful and upbeat.

"You can't give up, you can't give in! Claws in your palms, blood dripping down your fists. But you got to stay calm, you got to stay focused, time has come to be your own anchor."

We all jumped up and down waving our hands in the air, I could feel my heart beating in my chest. I felt like I could do anything. Like nothing could stop me!

There were more songs. _Electric Vixen, Wolves of War, Search for a Cure, Boy in the Box, Mischief, the Hot Girl, Silver Arrow, Coyotes Den_ and my personal favorite _The Beasts of Beacon Hills._

While _Teen Wolf_ was about the struggles of being a shifter, _Beasts of the Hills_ was a song that celebrated being a shifter. Embracing your beast and instincts, that just because we had fangs and claws didn't mean we were bloodthirsty, murderous beasts. That despite all the hard work and stress there was joy and fun to be found.

It was uplifting and the energy in the club was truly at its apex. We were all dancing wildly, some people were being lifted up in the air and surfed the crowed. I lost track of all the people I danced with, one moment I was looking at Lori who was just as ecstatic and happy as I was, jumping up and down in the air. Then I blinked and I was looking at Jian and Tierney who were making out passionately and I had an urge to get between the two of them and share in that passion. Then I would blink again, and again seeing a new face, a new pair of lips, a new pair of hands on my hips, my back, my ass, my crotch.

There were dancers on the stage now. A mixture of humans and shifters dancing in unison. They were in various stages of undress. Some because their forms needed the extra space and others simply to show of their blessings.

Sweat, sex, joy, heat, and a million other scents sending my mind into overload filled the club.

It was Nirvana.

Just when I felt like things couldn't get more epic Stiles began to glow. I had been paying close attention to him, he had taken off his glasses at some point, he looked truly energized. He danced, jumping up and down waving his hands wildly in the air. There was no skill, no technique. Just wild and reckless abandon.

His eyes glowed orange, then just as the song was about to reach its end he threw his head back and for a moment I wondered if I had hit my own climax. The expression on his face could only be described as orgasmic, then he began to glow, an aura in the shape of a fox the color of brass rose up from Stiles, mimicking his pose.

The crowed marveled at the sight. The dancers fell to their knees and bowed and the lights began to dim down, leaving Stiles the only source of color in the room. Finally the light vanished as did his aura, now the only light was the many glowing eyes.

The lights came back on and we all started cheering. The True Alphas stood up and walked forward to join the dancers who were all standing up now. Stiles got off the podium to join them. They all stood together hand in hand and bowed to the audience.

We laughed, we cheered, we cried, we showered them with praise.

It was a great night.

"Come on, lets make our way backstage," Lori said to us. "Liam texted me something about an after party!"

Looks like the night was about to get better.

***

_**Stiles** _

"You were amazing Liam!" the blonde girl–Lori–said as she jumped over to Liam and hugged him.

Liam wrapped his arms around her waist and lifting her up. I looked over at Scott and he had the same grin on his face that was on my own. Liam had a genuine smile on his face as he hugged her. Lori and her group were led in by Allison and the twins. Allison was the head of the bands security, it wasn't easy for the twins to be subordinate to a Huntress but she quickly put them in their place. If there was one thing the twins respected it was strength.

Allison was a certified Hunter. That means when a shifter breaks the law Allison has the authority to end their life. Most of the time she spent with the band, but some times she had to go off to do her Hunter duties. Her desire to become a Hunter had caused a lot of issues between her and Scott when they first started going out. They stopped dating for a while until Scott had been arrested for biting Liam. By that time she was dating Isaac and Scott was dating Kira.

Yet somehow the four of them all started dating and then somehow Malia got added into the mix.

I noticed the tallest in the group, a boy with black hair glaring at Liam. No doubt this was Brett, and he didn't like how close his sister was being held by Liam.

Liam sat her down and blushed when she kissed him on the cheek. "Brett, whats up man?" he asked stepping forward to shake Brett's hand.

"Nice to see you runt," he greeted with a grin.

The muscles in Liam's arms tensed as did Brett's. No doubt the two of them were trying to crush the others hand. "Don't think I can't beat your ass Talbot. I don't want to embarrass you in front of your sister."

"All bark, no bite!"

Lori sighed and walked up and cuffed them both upside the head. "Are you guys ten?" she chastised.

"I like her," Malia said with a grin.

"So you guys are from Satomi's pack right?" Scott asked walking forward to shake their hands.

"It's an honor to meet you," Lori said.

"Yeah man, your music is amazing," Brett said.

The other two members stared at Scott like he was Santa Claus. They both shook his hand then stared at their hands and looked like they were about to pass out.

"Can we get you guys something to snack on?" Scott asked. "We're staying at the penthouse over at the Hotel de Selene, there will be more food and drinks there if you want to come."

The Hotel de Selene was the largest building in all of Beacon county. It was located on the other side of town where you could find the other fancy hotels and jewelry stores and business companies. It was where the elite would go and live.

The Ito pack members shared a look, judging from the excited expressions on their faces it was clear what their answer was going to be.

"Sure, we'd love to come!" Brett said.

"Corey," I said.

Corey appeared in front of them, causing them to jump back and growl. He handed them each a group of papers to sign. "Hey Brett," Corey greeted.

"God damn it Corey you know I hate it when you do that!" Brett snarled taking the pen he offered him.

"These are your disclosure forms. When we get the penthouse, you will never speak of anything you see or hear while you are there. Also, no cellphones of cameras. If you need to call someone, let us know. Failure to break these rules means we sue your ass's."

"What kind of shit could go down at a party that requires disclosure forms?" Brett asked with a grin.

I grinned at him in return. My eyes traveled up and down his body. He was totally my type, he was tall, slim but built and he had the sexiest eyes! I don't know why but I was starting to believe Mason when he said Brett really was the _coolest._

"Well, sign me up," Brett said signing the form.

"Oh my God this place is amazing!" Lori said.

We had ridden with the band on their bus. There had been a large crowed of fans and reporters waiting for us at the hotel. They took some time to sign pictures and talk to the press then we made our way inside.

"Thank you so much for inviting us."

Liam had left to go grab us some drinks, Brett, Lori, Liam, and I were playing a game of pool. The room was filled with people. The majority of them our crew and the rest were some groupies who like Liam's friends had to sign some forms.

The party was tame now, but it was only a matter of time before things started to heat up.

"Any friend of Liam's is a friend of ours," I said.

Lydia had texted to make sure everything was going okay before we got to the hotel. I let her know the party went great and promised to call her when we arrived. As we rode up in the elevator, I sent her a text telling her we were safe and to have a good time. She replied with a captioned picture saying _I will;)._

The picture showed her Jacuzzi bathtub filled with bubbles and dozens of candles stationed around the room. A bottle of champagne and a bowel of candy sat on the edge. Parrish stood with one foot inside the tub, he was naked and I could see the side of his ass. It was a little flat for my taste but very muscular. You could bounce a quarter off that thing. He was staring down at the water, his eyes were glowing and I was sure he was using his powers to heat the water up.

They were both ready to have kids. Parrish had been wanting to put a bun in Lydia's oven for a while now but Lydia wanted to make sure her carrier was firm before she started having kids. Parrish had been patient and understanding, but judging by the look on his face he was ready to go all Gordon Ramsey on her oven.

"Just don't be getting too friendly tonight Lor," Brett remarked.

"Excuse me?" she said giving him a sharp look. "I know you are not telling me who I can sleep with Brett Talbot?"

Brett had the grace to look flustered. "Come on don't be-"

She raised a finger, cutting off his speech. "Liam is a sweet guy Brett, if there was ever a guy you could trust me with I think it would be him. I have never slut shammed you for your lifestyle, I would appreciate the same curtsy when I am the one who needs to get dicked!"

Brett raised his hands defensively. "You're right, I am sorry. You're my little sister Lor. I will never _not_ look out for you."

Lori sighed. "I don't need you to protect me Brett. Believe it or not, I can take care of myself."

"I'll always protect you Lori. You're my little sister."

He reminded me of a puppy that had been chastised. I thought Scott had that look nailed. Brett could seriously give him a run for his money.

Lori walked over to Brett and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you big brother. But I really like Liam. I always have and I always felt like I missed a chance to be with him before he hooked up with Hayden. I want to see if maybe we can start something."

"You have my vote of confidence girl," I said. "To be honest, I haven't seen Liam act so happy since he started talking to you."

"Really?" she asked with a sweet smile.

I nodded. "Yeah. Liam's like a little brother to me. We all want him to be happy and I think you are good for him."

"Thanks Stiles. Do you have anyone in your life?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm a more casual kind of guy. Dad and Melissa are always on my ass about settling down. Though Scott hasn't exactly helped."

I looked over to see Scott sitting down with his little harem. Malia sat between his legs. Allison sat on his left, Isaac was resting his head on her lap and Kira sat on Scott's right. Allison was playing with Isaac's hair while Scott and her kissed. They broke apart, and she bent down and began to kiss Isaac and Scott began to kiss Kira. Malia reached into her pocket and pulled out a pill and placed it between her lips and patted Scott on the leg. He smiled and bent down to kiss her and take the offered pill.

Brett's friends Jiang and Tierney were watching from afar with stunned looks on their faces.

"Holy shit!" Brett said looking stunned. "I heard all these rumors Scott was dating members from his crew...I didn't think they were all right!"

I chuckled.

"Are they all dating?" Lori asked looking just as stunned as Brett.

"No. Allison and Isaac are dating and so is Kira and Malia," I answered.

"So who is Scott dating?"

"All of them."

"And they all get along?" Brett asked.

"Oh yes. Now you know why we had you sign the disclosure forms."

Liam arrived with our drinks. He saw Brett and Lori staring at Scott and the others. He laughed and punched Brett on the shoulder in a friendly manner. "What you always wanted huh?"

"Aren't you worried one of these people might have a hidden camera or something?" Lori asked nodding to the other party goers. "I mean someone hacked Scott's phone who is to say they didn't bug this place?"

"Way ahead of you. See that guy over." I pointed to one of our security guys, he had dark tanned skin and black hair and glowing purple eyes. "He's a Raiju. They can emit electromagnetic waves that can fuck with electronics, and I use my powers to keep the noise down so we don't have to worry about the neighbors bitching."

"We had to learn to take precautions. Not just from paparazzi but from the anti-supernaturalists who would use this to discredit Scott."

"Fuck those guys," Brett said.

I raised my drink in the air. "Fuck those guys," I repeated.

"So, got anything stronger?" Brett asked. "I know I saw Scott sharing some moondust with his girl."

I smiled and reached into my pocket and grabbed a packet of pills. "Glad to see your reputation wasn't overblown. Who wants to get fucked up?"

I handed them all pills and took a two myself. I was a little drunk myself, not on alcohol but on the power I had absorbed from the concert. If I could glow you'd be able to see me all the way from space.

I looked at Brett, he was staring at me as he swallowed his pills. He gave me a little wink and licked his lips.

Oh yeah, I was going to have fun tonight.

***

_**Brett** _

It was an hour later, and the party had become more decadent. Guys and girls were swimming naked in the pool, guys were playing cards. Smoking cigars and betting money. Someone had turned the stereo on to play music by the True Alphas and I was dancing with Stiles.

Tierney and Jiang were in the pool, she was on his shoulders and they were wrestling with another couple. Like everyone else they were naked. Lori and Liam were dancing, their foreheads were touching, and they were staring deep into one anothers eyes. She had her hand on his head, playing with his hair.

Scott and his group were still on the couch. He had his shirt off and Malia was on his lap. Her shirt was off and Scott was kissing her breasts. Malia stood behind the couch rubbing Scott's shoulders and kissing Malia on the lips. Isaac had Allison pinned to the arm of the couch, his hand rubbed furiously inside her pants and she pulled his hair tight.

Every once in a while I saw some people go up the stairs and disappear from view. I could only imagine what was going on there. Scott sat up and the others followed him up the staircase and when Liam saw them go, he whispered something to Lori and I couldn't make out what he said. But judging from the grin that formed on Lori's face I already knew. He took her hand and as they made their way to the stairs, I grabbed his arm.

"Liam...treat her right," I said.

He nodded. I could see he understood. He knew how much Lori meant to me. "I will treat her like a man should treat a woman."

We nodded and Lori gave me a look of gratitude. I admit, part of me wanted to rip Liam's head off. But Lori was a grown woman now and I couldn't stop her from living her life.

I turned my attention back to Stiles who was smiling at me. The noise around us died down, but no one seemed to notice. "You're very protective of your sister."

"She's the only family I have left. Our parents died in a fire. We we're put in the system. Lori was adopted by a family and we lost one another for a few years. I was never adopted, too unruly. When I got old enough, I sought out Satomi and asked her to help me find my sister. We tracked her down. She had been put into Eichen."

Stiles eyes widened. "How in the name of holy God did you get her out?"

Eichen House was a facility for the mentally disturbed. They also had a ward there for supernatural beings who had not committed any serious crimes but were considered to be too dangerous to be allowed amongst the human population. Humans came and went there but if you were anything supernatural your ass wasn't going anywhere unless you were being transferred to another facility.

"A lot of strings were pulled. Lori's adoptive family were the kind of people who thought a Werewolves nature could be suppressed and contained. She lost control and was captured before she could hurt anyone. She was declared a hazard, and she had to stay there for a year. She was a model patient and when we went to court and showed the evidence of what her adoptive parents did to her, we were able to get her out. I worked my ass off at lacrosse to be able to make a deal to stay at Davenport with her."

Stiles smiled and kissed me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his waist and lifted him up so I could capture more of his lips.

"You come off as being a bad ass but you're just a big softie."

I thrust my hips up and he gasped. "That feel soft little fox?"

"Oh we are going to have so much fun."

We danced, we drank, took some more moon dust, I considered going for a swim until I noticed many of the swimmers had decided to become more intimate. Tierney sat on the edge of the pool, Jiang face was between her legs and she was writing. There were plenty of other people, not caring of the people who were watching.

I had drank a good amount of wolfsbane-laced alcohol. This kind wasn't lethal obviously. It merely weakened our abilities. Hunters used it for centuries to capture and torture us while some Werewolves used it to try and repress their powers (Never ended well) but then some brilliant bastard got the idea to use it to help us get drunk.

My body was pumped full of moondust. One pill can get you high but I had seven now and my senses were working in overdrive right now. I was bordering sensory overload right now. I wasn't sure how much longer I could handle taking it all in. The sights, the sounds and the smells fulling my brain with information before I had a chance to properly process it.

But I didn't want to stop, I felt like I was flying in space on solar flares through colorful nebula. I have never ingested this much moondust before and knew the hangover was going to be a bitch but I felt like I was about to transcend my body and rise to a new level of reality.

I felt bad for humans, moondust got them a little high but not like it could for a shifter. Maybe it was something about our nature.

Stiles kissed my ear, nibbling on my ear. "Come on, let's take this party upstairs."

He took my hand, and we stumbled our way up the stairs to the next floor. The doorway was guarded by a pair of tall beefy guards who nodded to Stiles as they opened the door to us.

The door closed behind us and I could hear the deliciously similar sounds of sex coming from the doors that lined the hall. I could almost see the chemo-trails leading to each room, a multicolored rainbow.

Stiles grabbed me and pinned me to the wall. It caught me off guard, I was taller than him and was packing more muscle. I did not fight him when he kissed me, I welcomed his advances. Fuck he tasted amazing! I could taste all the alcohol and even the grape flavored moondust he had consumed.

Kitsune didn't have senses like Werewolves. Maybe a little better than a humans but they couldn't track a person or smell their emotions. I wondered how the moondust effected him. His eyes had been orange ever since he took his first pill and he had more than one.

"Let's take this to my room. I want you to teach me some Werewolf sex tricks," he moaned.

I chuckled. "Read my book have you?"

"Oh yeah. I have had some Werewolf lovers but I want to get fucked by the master."

I licked the tip of his nose. "Be careful what you wish for."

He grabbed my lips with his teeth and pulled me down the hall. One of the doors was open. I saw one of the security guards with reddish-brown hair. There were three other girls with him in his room He had one pinned against the bed frame, she sat in his lap. I watched as they devoured one anothers mouths, his hips slowly worked in circles before he began to pummel her, causing her to scream in pleasure. His cock was so wide it pulled her cunt with every thrust, a pair of nice sized balls slapped against her ass.

The other two women were fooling around with one another, I saw one gently nursing the others red pussy with her fingers. She had clearly already had a turn with him. It looked a little painful, but she was just smiling, talking about her it hurt so good.

"Aiden is a real beast," Stiles said smiling at the sight. "His nickname is the pussy slayer. One night with him and you won't be walking for a week. A lot of the groupies sleep with security hoping to get to meet the band. The others hate Aiden because he always promises to share but leaves them too sore."

I watched as sweat poured down his back and down the crack of ass. The glutes in his cheeks looked utterly delicious as his muscles tensed with each thrust. I wanted to taste his flesh and bite into those wonderful globes of flesh. It must have shown on my face because Stiles wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Sadly, Aiden is strictly heterosexual. His brother Ethan however..."

He turned us around and opened a door wide enough so we could peek our heads in. Ethan, Aiden's twin stood next to the room with the lizard-wolf dancer Jackson. Ethan looked exactly like his brother. Same hair, same style, same build, same muscles, same everything. Even had the same junk, now that was some serious Twilight Zone shit.

He and Jackson were kissing passionately. But they were not alone. There was a guy with olive colored skin and black hair laying motionless on the bed. He was naked just like they were and it took me a moment to realize exactly what was going on. While Ethan and Jackson were kissing, Jackson's tail was pushing in and out of the other guys ass!

He was moaning, his cock was hard on his stomach and a small puddle of pre-cum puddled in his bellybutton. "Fuck," I whispered.

"Oh that is not the best part. Look."

Jackson and Ethan had moved. Ethan stepped between Jackson's tail and I watched in fascination as he pushed his dick into the others hole while Jackson's tail was still in there. It was a slow process because his dick was the same size and shape as his brothers, plus the tail took up a lot of room to.

"Fuck, how did I let you talk me into this?" Ethan asked, I couldn't see his face but he sounded both a little disgusted, and a little turned on.

I stared in shock. I thought the tail thing was crazy but when I looked at Jackson, I saw he had two raging hard on's. You heard me right. He didn't have one dick but two! He moved behind Ethan and gave him a playful slap on the air.

"Don't act like you don't like the feel of my scales on your cock."

I watched in fascination as he parted Ethan's cheeks and stuck both his dicks into him. Ethan paused to adjust to the intrusion. Jackson kissed the back of his neck and after a moment the both of them began thrusting. Ethan and Jackson's tail in the tan guy and Jackson's dicks into Ethan.

Talk about double penetration!...Or is this quadrupedal penetration?

Being a shifter had a lot of benefits, especially when it came to sex. Stamina, and an enhanced sex drive. But depending on what shifter you were sleeping with, you could enjoy some unique biological advantages.

I had seem some kinky shit when I got into porn I naturally looked for stuff with shifters. One of my favorites was _Hunt of the Alpha She-Wolf!_ A movie about an Alpha who hunted a group of young men to turn into her own personal harem. The main star wasn't an Alpha in real life, they had used shitty CGI to give her the red eyes of one.

It should be no surprise shifter porn was extremely popular. People loved real monsters fucking. Of course the pro-supernaturalists called any pornography with shifters exploitation. I thought it was amazing. What better way to show humans we were harmless than by showing them we had the same desires and passions that they did.

"Amazing huh?" Stiles asked.

"Whose that guy?" I asked.

"Danny? Used to date Ethan and is Jackson's best friend. Ethan and Jackson are dating and some times Danny joins them when he needs to blow some steam or when he goes through a dry spell. Jackson loves using his venom to paralyze his lovers. It's a dominance thing."

We watched them for a few more moments, Stiles fingers ghosted over my abs. I knew he was enjoying the feel of them on his fingers. People loved my eight-pack. It was the stuff of legend. People think being a Werewolf means you immediately become buff. Truth is though your metabolism changes and you do develop a better figure you still need to work out to stay strong and fit.

We left the trio to their own devices and checked out another room. Inside was Mason. At first I thought he was alone, but I realized his legs appeared to be wrapped around something and it looked like something was holding him down.

"God...Corey! Right there! Fuck yeah! Own me!"

"Corey is the one who can turn invisible right?" I asked.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. Mason can kind of see him. We don't know why. They love fooling around in public. But since no one can see them-"

"Jesus!" I growled. "You guys are all crazy!"

"Oh you ain't seen nothing yet."

He pulled me further down the hall. Some of doors were closed but it was easy to guess what was going on. Others were open, the occupants didn't care if they were seen. One of those rooms had Scott and his lovers.

I stared in shock. Kira was riding Scott, Malia sat on his face while she kissed Kira. Allison was riding Isaac just like Kira was to Scott. The two were holding hands, Scott's thumb rubbed Isaac's knuckles softly.

I stared in wonder. The scent coming from them was lust, arousal and the most powerful and pure emotion of all: Love.

There was no sign of resentment, jealousy, envy. I envied Scott so much at this moment. Not for his fame but for the fact he had four people who loved him so much and all got along. Guy really was living the dream.

"It's beautiful." I whispered. "You guys really are like hardcore rockers!"

Stiles chuckled. "Yeah. A bit more extreme than we imagined when we were kids. But it's our life and we are happy. Scott and the others have been talking about coming out about their relationship. They're tired of having to be careful when they are out in the public, they are tired of hiding what they are. Scott seriously wants to do a commitment ceremony between all five of them. Obviously it wouldn't be official as far as the courts are concerned by it wouldn't be illegal."

"Love like this shouldn't be hidden," I said firmly. "This is beautiful."

Stiles sighed. "Yeah but there are conservatives on both sides who would try and crucify them for this."

"It's none of their business."

"No, but they will make it their business." he chuckled. "Their parents know. They had gathered everyone for a big family dinner to tell them the truth."

"I can imagine what that was like."

Stiles laughed. "I thought Kira's mom was going to stab him with that butter knife. Argent got red as a tomato. Mr. Tate got this twitch in his eye. My dad sighed and shook his head and Melissa was shocked but then got happy because it meant more grandchildren. Scott's dad was there to...he was so proud."

"Why were you and your dad there?" I asked. "Moral support?"

He shook his head. "No, my dad married his mom years ago." he looked over to the group his lips pulled back in a pout. "Of course Melissa–bless her heart–loves to use this as ammo against my bachelor lifestyle. 'When are you going to settle down Stiles? Scott has four lovers and you have none. We expect you to give us grandchildren to you know'."

I laughed. "Satomi has been on me about settling down as well. She has tried hooking me up with girls and boys from other packs. She stopped when I kept sleeping with them. 'I am your Alpha and your guardian Brett, but I am not your Tinder app'."

Stiles laughed. "Oh my God!"

We left Scott and the others to their devices. We stopped by a few more rooms to watch more scenes of debauchery. We were both getting worked up watching everyone. Our hands kept touching one another and our lips kept on touching skin. We avoided one door which smelled like Lori and Liam. I could hear moaning and the sounds of bed-springs being put to good use.

I had to fight the urge to go in there and rescue her from the little deviant. But it was like Lori said, she is a grown woman now and has needs I can't provide. Still, once a big brother, always a big brother. The desire to protect one's family is always strong no matter our age.

We finally arrived to the only unoccupied room, and we were so worked up from moondust and watching everyone fucking I felt like I could pop at any second. I slammed the door shut shut and pinned him against it, using my larger size to keep him in place as I assaulted his neck.

"Yeah baby, just like that!" he hissed.

I pulled back to gently cup his face. "Open up!" I ordered.

He did as I said, I was pleased with his subservience. I stuck my tongue into his mouth and licked the inside. He made little whimpering sounds as I probed inside.

"I can taste everything you have drank or ate in the last few hours. Fuck this moondust is amazing!"

I pulled back and smiled at him, his face was flush and the pupils of his orange eyes were blown.

"Ready to learn tantra from the master?"

***

_**Stiles** _

I sighed as Brett rubbed his hands down my leg. His hands were firm yet gentle. I lay naked on the bed, the bottle of oil lay on the table. Brett had taken his cloths off save for the pink man-thong he wore. I had raised my eyes at the choice of color and he just smiled. "Pink isn't just for girls."

We had started out with him giving me a foot massage, he was really good. The first several minutes he took to learn the layout of my body. Finding all the parts of me that were most sensitive and receptive. Once her did that he lathered my up with the oil.

Then he began to softly trace the moles on my body. Commenting on how it was like the constellations in the night sky. He trailed his fingers over them, drawing invisible lines. My skin was super-sensitive thanks to the moondust and his fingers were feather light.

The massage was both soothing and arousing. He found every knot and stiff muscle and like magic made me turn into a soft puddle of flesh and muscle.

I let out a deep gasp. My cock gave a small jump, and I was sure I just came a little on the sheets. Brett was running his fingers down the line of my taint to my balls. His touch was so light I barely felt it, yet the reactions was strong.

"If done right, it can be like a girls clit," he said with a soft laugh. "Fuck you're so responsive. All that moondust is making you feel everything huh?"

"Yes," I moaned.

I felt him move, his hands parted my cheeks, and I felt something wet begin to circle my entrance. I really was sensitive because the second he touched me my whole body jumped at the electric feeling that shot through me..

He kneaded my ass and I moaned for him. The stories about him being amazing at sex did not do him justice. He was _so_ much better! He really was putting those Werewolf senses to good use because he knew exactly what turned me on the most.

My cock was leaking so bad I could feel the small pool forming beneath me. My hole throbbed with a terrible need, inflamed by Brett's skilled technique.

"Brett, please fuck me now!" I begged him.

He grabbed some more oil and poured it on his cock. "You want me to finger you some more?"

"Maybe another time. Right now, plow me!" I said wiggling my hips.

"Next time?" he asked with a humorous tone.

"Oh yes, totally!" I said.

He laid down on top of me. I shuddered at the feel of his throbbing dick rubbing against the crack of my ass. He really was proportionate to his size. He pinned my hands down by my wrists and placed his ankles around mine, keeping me still as he slowly began to drive into me.

"Faster!" I begged.

"No," he said softly.

"Faster!" I yelled.

"No," he responded.

"I swear to God you need to fuck me!"

He bottomed out, he was in so deep, I tried to wriggle free so I could work that wonderful dick, but I couldn't move under his weight. The bastard had full control...and I liked that. He knew I liked it to.

"Brett please!" I begged softly now. Hoping to invoke some kindness in him.

He began to pull out at a snails pace, I shuddered at the feel of him dragging out of me. I felt a tug and knew his head was at my entrance. Once more he began to push in at a tortuously slow pace.

How could he go so slow? Did he not have the urge to ravage me? This slow shit was killing me! Yet I could not get enough of it! I begged, I pleaded. I promised free admission to the club whenever he wanted if he was just pound into me.

But he merely continued to go at his own pace. Occasionally offering words of comfort. Kissing the back of my head and telling me how good I was and how I fit him so perfectly.

Whenever I was about to cum he would stop. He would wait a few moments until he was sure I was no longer at my peek and then he would resume his slow assault on me. He kept me right on the edge, pulling me back before I could jump over into bliss.

But even I have my limits and I needed to cum so bad that it was starting to hurt. He must have sensed this because with a sudden sharp stab of his meat and a sudden pinch of pain on the back of my neck I let out a scream to rival Lydia and the best orgasm of my life hit me like a train.

I lay there on the bed with him still on top of me, a writing mess while he remained still. After several moments I realized he was still hard.

"Didn't you cum?" I asked.

"No. I figure I get you to cum a few more times. Than shoot my load into you. Sound good?"

"Oh fuck yeah! When you bit my neck that made it really good!"

He licked the back of my neck where he bit me. "Kitsune and Werewolves have sensitive nerves around their neck. Applying the right amount of pressure at the right time can add an increase in pleasure during intimacy.

"Your book must be a top seller," I said.

He chuckled. "They want me to do another. So, I was thinking. Could we make this into a regular thing?"

"What like date?" I asked.

"More like a casual hook up thing. I really like you Stiles. Plus, I would like to go over my book with you. But I think that is going to take a while."

"Are you propositioning me with sex so you can date me?" I asked.

"Pretty much."

"Good, because I definitely want to do this with you again!" I said eagerly.

"Well the night is still young." he pulled out of me and I let out a grunt as his dick left my sensitive hold. "Get on your back. Let's see how flexible you can be."

***

I stood at my podium working the stereo as the music played. Brett and the others danced on the stage and the crowed loved it. Brett fit in well, as I knew he would. He got along well and the dancers all listened to him.

After we woke up the next morning–with the mother of all hangovers–we talked and I offered him as a job as a dancer at the club. I had seen him dance a few times in the crowed and thought he was pretty good. Brett accepted and now we got to spend more time together.

We were together. Six-months and it was the longest relationship either one of us had ever had. We had an open relationship. But when we did sleep with other people, we made sure the understood it was just sex. I had pointed him in Mason and Corey's direction, knowing the two of them wanted to ride that eight-pack of tantric sex on legs. They both needed to take a day off to recover.

I enjoyed waking up to the feel of his arms wrapped around me. I loved rubbing his shoulders when we went to bed, helping him relax after a long night at work. I love watching him dance but I love watching the crowed watch him even more. His movements were captivating and that magnetic aura he in pulled you in and never let you go.

Lydia was pregnant, Parrish, and her were expecting a little girl and they were both excited. I was surprised when they decided to name me as the godfather. It was a honer I was happy to receive.

Scott and the others came out to the public about their poly-relationship. As predicted there was some negative criticism from both sides. The anti-supernaturlists called him cult leader who brainwashed people to become his sex slaves while the pros called him a disgrace and an unfit role model.

There was some support. Scott and the others did a lot of interviews. Explaining how they met and how they all decided to date. People were both outraged and fascinated by the whole situation. Some called it a revolution to the ideas of how romantic relationships worked. Others accused Scott of misogyny and Kira, Malia and Allison had to deal with people slut shamming them and saying how women like them were the reason men will never respect their gender.

It was a tough time for them, but they closed ranks and supported one another. They were planning to do their commitment ceremony later this year after Lydia had her baby. Because there was no way Lydia was going to have pictures taken of her at a wedding while she was pregnant.

Lori and Liam are still together. She took some time off to travel with the band so she could be with Liam. She was back in school now but she seemed to be handling the long distance relationship pretty well. She flew out to see Liam as often as she could and they would use Skype to talk to one another every night they were not together.

Liam and I had to meet with their Alpha, Satomi. She truly was a formidable woman. When she learned her two wards had found mates she insisted she meet us to judge for herself if we were worthy of her charges affections. She was stern, but polite and refined. She entertained us with stories of their youth.

The dinner had gone well though she did take the time to threaten us with hellish pain should we hurt either Lori or Brett. "I may be a Buddhist now, but I wasn't always," she said.

If Brett and I ever break up I am so moving out of the country.

We are not conventional, we do not follow the standard norm of a couple. But we are always honest with one another about what we want and what we expect in the future. Maybe what we have will cool down and we will go our separate ways. Maybe one day we will both bite the bullet and get married.

We are both comfortable with what we have. I am not afraid to tell him I love him nor does he hesitate to say the same thing. If we do end this relationship, we will always be friends.

Sometimes love isn't explosive and passionate. Sometimes it is just a feeling of connection and understanding you have with someone.

For now we danced to the beat of love. We would not fret, we would not worry or try to define what we had. We simply danced to the song and let it lead us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? 
> 
> Next chapter will either be Jackson or Corey. Which one do you want?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson does not remember the night when he became a Werewolf except for a few vague dreams. But when a creature threatens to turn him back into a Kanima Stiles must risk exposing his feelings for the blonde hybrid. Can Stiles and the Hale save Jackson or will they loose him forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry it took so long. I wanted to do something special so I decided to write two chapters instead of one. Add that and the fact I have had a lot going on in my personal life it has been tough finding time and inspiration but I hope you enjoy both chapters.
> 
> First up we have the river chapter with Jackson. I hope you enjoy it.

**川**

** Kawa **

** River **

 

** Jackson **

 

I dreamed I was floating in the river. It was the same dream I have been having for months now. It was the night I became a Werewolf. Or rather a Werewolf with Kanima features. I still have a hard time remembering those times when I was an _abomination_. A word used to describe a mutation from a Werewolf bite.

Perhaps my mind locked those memories away for the sake of my own sanity. But some times I got quick snippets or flashes. But one thing I always dreamed about was the river.

I remember drowning because Kanima’s are good at swimming but they do not have gills. I remember the fear and the terror. I was dying, but I couldn’t move. But still I fought, still I tried to move, to find that glorious lifesaving breath of air.

Then I was suddenly surrounded by a glowing aquamarine light. I remember something swimming to me, reaching out to me. Just when I was about to see who it was reaching for me I would wake up.

As always, I would get angry. Angry I still couldn’t remember what happened. Angry 

That night my dad, Peter and his family the Hales were trying to find me. I had escaped, and they feared what I would do. Kanima’s were instruments of vengeance. We serve others and punish those who have wronged them.

Peter had killed Matt, my former master. But I managed to slip away before they could get me. I must have been looking for someone else. I don’t know why I was at the river. All I know is when they found me I was on the shore and I was no longer just a Kanima: I was a hybrid.

Even if an abomination is able to fix the spiritual flaw that fucked their transformation up they still retain some characteristics of their old selves. In my case I could transform my eyes into either their Werewolf forms or the Kanima ones. With the Kanima eyes I could see in infrared. I could also still use my tail and I had the claws with the venom. I couldn’t go full Kanima though, which was fine because that form was fucking disgusting.

Being part Werewolf and part Kanima made me deadlier than the average shifter.

But I was also a member of the Hale family. One of the most prestigious Werewolf packs in the world. My real father was Peter, Talia’s younger brother. He had an affair with my mom who was married at the time. My mother and her husband died in a car accident, she lived long enough for the doctors to cut her open and pull me out.

I was adopted by the Whittemores. Peter never knew I was his son. My mom never told him. Did she love Peter? Was she ashamed of her infidelity? I would never know those answers. The dead tell no secrets.

When I came of age, my wolf gene activated. But it didn’t go right, and I became a Kanima and terrorized Beacon Hills. When Peter realized who my real mother was he realized I had to be his son. It explained why I transformed and the dates and times matched up.

Learning I was of the Hale bloodline should have been a highlight of my life. They were famous, influential, and huge in numbers. A big family. I should be happy. Yet I only felt angry and confused.

It seems like my identity was mercurial, ever changing. First, I was Jackson Whittemore. Then I find out how circumstances been different I would be a Miller. Then I found out the man I thought was my father wasn’t. I was a human, a Kanima now I am a hybrid.

“Jackson!”

I groaned softly. There was a soft knock on my door. “I’m up mom,” I said.

I heard her walk off, and I knew I had five minutes before she checked on me again. Ever since I became a Kanima my parents have been keeping close tabs on me. Making sure I wasn’t having black outs and falling prey to my new animal instincts.

They couldn’t help it, I knew they were only trying to look out for me but I couldn’t help but being annoyed at the constant texts and phone calls.

I got out of bed and went to get a shower. After school I had swim practice and after that I had to go over to the Hale house to train with Talia. Since I was a hybrid now, I needed a lot more work.

Nothing I couldn’t handle.

I was Jackson...fuck even I can’t keep track of all my surnames now!

***

_** Stiles ** _

 

I stared at the back of Jackson’s head. It has been months since he became a hybrid. Since the night I saw him in the river. I had been going for my monthly swim. The moon was full and I could not resist the allure of a dip. Being a River Kitsune, I could not help loving to swim.

It was my element after all. Only a select few people knew my clan though. Not because I was worried I would be persecuted–because Beacon Hills is one of the most liberal places in the world. I just didn’t want people to try and accuse me of having an unfair advantage at swimming because of my element.

As liberal as this town was, sports can be a nightmare for teens. When they decided not to segregate humans and shifters for sports, it seemed like a joyous occasion. Then the parents started bitching about how their kids were passed over or cut from the team because they were human. It was a nightmare. After some time and patience it was agreed that every sports team had to have an even number of shifters and humans on the team. 

It wasn’t illegal or against the rules for me to be on the swim team. But I don’t want to have to deal with assholes saying I had an unfair advantage because I could breathe underwater...which admittedly was unfair but her, I can’t help being what I am!

I had been enjoying a nice swim under the river when all of a sudden I found myself face-to-face with this reptilian creature. After I screamed in fear, I realized it was holding something. Or rather _someone._ Acting on instinct I used my power to trap whatever the that thing in a compressed ball of water and sent it flying out of the river.

I quickly swam to what that creature had been holding, my aura shined enough light that when I saw it was a Kanima, I hesitated to help it. I had seen plenty of pictures of these things in bestiaries and knew what they were capable of. But I couldn’t let it die.

I quickly placed my mouth to its to help it breathe, the second out lips touched I felt something warm pass over me and the Kanima began to change. Its scales turned soft and pink and blonde hair grew from its head. I stared in shock at Jackson’s prone form. 

Acting quickly I hauled him up to the nearest bank, doing my best not to stare at his naked form (God why did you have to make an asshole look so perfect...okay that didn’t sound right) I knew Jackson had recently discovered he was a Hale, but I didn’t know he was a shifter.

Usually when the _born_ shifters manifest their powers it is usually around the time of puberty. Or in some rare cases you get a few early bloomers like Malia had been. Guess Jackson was a _late bloomer._

The sound of howls filled the air, and I quickly jumped back into the river. Hiding behind the end of the bank I saw the Hales arrive. They quickly inspected Jackson for injuries and carried him off. I swam down the river to where my jeep was parked and drove home.

The next few weeks were nerve wrecking. I kept waiting for the Hales to arrive at my doorstep and demand answers. But Jackson came back to school, extra smug because he still had some Kanima in him but was mostly a Werewolf and was now able to claim kinship to one of the most powerful and influential Werewolf families in the world.

Scott was the only one who I told about that night. I haven’t even told my dad. It didn’t seem like it was that important. I mean, Jackson was alive and well so what was the big deal. Besides, knowing Jackson he would be pissed I had saved him from drowning. 

Being grateful wasn’t in his character.

Miss. Jyoti Mani, our Para-studies teacher was writing on the chalk bored. She had the uncanny ability to grab her class’s attention. Though the majority of the students were focused on her instead of the bored. She was a gorgeous Indian woman with long flowing black hair that had a blue sheen to it and eyes the color of coffee. The second she walked into the school it became the unspoken agreement amongst the students and faculty that she was the hottest teacher to ever grace the halls of Beacon Hills High.

“All Supernatural beings are rated by various governments using their own unique class system. These systems are defined by that groups characteristics including their abilities, their aggression and various other factors. Point in case; Druids are classified as level one. Who can tell me why?”

Not many raised their hands. Either they didn’t know the answer, or they were too busy marveling at her beauty. 

“Danny,” she said.

“Because Druids are scholars who use their knowledge of herbs and lore to act as emissaries and keep the peace as envoys.”

She smiled at him and Danny returned the gesture. Not out of any form of attraction, she just had one of those smiles that made you feel warm inside.

“Exactly. Druids are by their creed, peaceful and only become aggressive to protect themselves and their loved ones from harm. They study healing arts and do not actively seek to harm anyone else. Now why would a Druid’s rating change from level one to level three?” she looked around the room. “Allison.”

“If the Druid turns dark and becomes a Darach then they become much more dangerous. Darach’s do not care about keeping the balance of nature. They will perform human sacrifices if it means giving them more power.”

“Exactly. Since Darach’s are infamous for using their skills for harmful purposes including spilling innocent blood, the American government gives them a higher rating. Now as I have said, many factors decide what the rating is. Aggression can play an important role. For instance, Wendigo’s have strength to rival even an Alpha Werewolf and senses that allow them to hunt humans. But their healing abilities depend on how much flesh they have consumed and even a fully fed Wendigo doesn’t have the same healing as a Werewolf would. Normally this should give them a level two rating but because they are known to feast on humans and other sentient creatures, this gives them a level three rating. Werejaguars have stats larger than a Werewolf’s and can use their own type of magic but are classified as level 3.”

“Shouldn’t it be higher because of their homicidal tendencies?” one of the students asked.

“A good point. Werejaguars are known for their infamous bouts of rage. But like Werewolves they can learn to control their compulsions. Kitsune are class three but their dark counterparts the Nogitsune are rated four for their malevolent behavior.”

Jackson snorted. “You’re telling me Stilinski is worth three-stars?”

I felt my face flush as several people in the room laughed along with him.

“Shouldn’t you be rated a six for both your dick-ish selves Whittemore?” Erica asked.

The class laughed again, this time at Jackson. I smiled over at Erica and she winked at me. Scott nudged my shoulder with a snicker. Jackson glared at her. His eyes shined blue, then when he blinked they were yellow and slitted. 

“Jackson, Erica,” Mani warned, her voice light but firm. Her eyes focused on Jackson. “If you are so lucky to see a Kitsune in a foul mood, then perhaps you will understand why they earn a respectable rank. The Kitsune are an ageless race who with time and skill become powerful beings of magic and wisdom. They are also known for being little mischief makers. I would recommend you think twice before crossing one.”

I felt a sense of gratitude to her. I always liked Mani. She wasn’t a prejudiced dick like Harris. She wasn’t a loud crazy ass with illusions of grandeur like Finstock or a hardass like Finch. She was kind and sweet. But she didn’t let anyone get away with any shit.

But she was right, you should never piss off a fox. You’d think Jackson would have figured this out by now.

“What would a hybrid be rated?” I asked.

Jackson slowly turned his head to glare at me and I blew him a kiss.

Mani spoke in a tone that made it clear there would be no more jabs. I didn’t care, I got to land a hit at him. That was all that matters.

“Hybrids are very rare. There are only a handful known to live in the U.S. It depends on what races the hybrid is made up of. But since Jackson is both a Werewolf and a Kanima I would say he is a very solid three.”

“Damn right,” Jackson muttered.

Lydia raised her hand, getting Mani’s attention. “What creatures would be considered higher than three besides the Nogitsune?”

“Well Hellhounds, Nāga’s, Garuda’s, girtablilu are some class four creatures. Due to their extreme powers and abilities. Class 5 are beings with power beyond our imagining and have little to almost no weaknesses. The Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt are such beings. But some debate if such beings are even real.”

“I read the Beast of Gévaudan was considered to be a deviant class. What does that mean?” Scott asked.

“The deviant class are a group of supernaturals who have abilities or behaviors that give them a different classification than the rest of their group. In the case of the Beast who as you all know was histories most ruthless Werewolf. A creature who killed hundreds simply for the pleasure of it. Who despite being an Omega Werewolf possessed powers and abilities beyond even what an Alpha Werewolf had. His sheer brutality and kill count earned him the deviant classification because his power and behavior was outside the regular Werewolf norms.”

Just then the bell went off, letting us know the period was over.

“I want you all to list five supernatural beings for each class. List why they are classified as such and if you think the classification for them is right!” Mani called out.

As Scott and I walked down to the hall something roughly hit me on the shoulder. Jackson moved past me, throwing me one last glare. “See you at practice Stilinski!”

“Oh you will! And guess what Jackson, I am going to swim circles around you again!” I yell at him.

His only response was to flip be the bird.

“Oh real original!” 

“Dude, why do you provoke him?” Scott asked.

“Because he is a pompous, arrogant prick who has every damn thing in the whole world handed to him but it is never enough for him! He had Lydia as his girlfriend and treated her like crap whenever he was on his man-strual cycle. His parents did everything they can to make him happy but he is adopted so he had the whole lonely orphan thing that turned him into a murderous lizard. You’d think finding out he is a Hale would make him less of a dick!”

Malia snuck up behind Scott and gave him a peck on the cheek. “He is a dick.”

“Isn’t he your brother?” Scott asked with a grin.

She rolled her eyes and let out a snort. “Half-brother. He’s cool most of the time then he gets sand in his vagina and turns into a whiny little emo. Guy needs to get fucked, might loosen him up.”

I didn’t know if Malia was so blunt because she was a Werecoyote or because she was a Hale. Unlike the Hales, Malia was a Werecoyote like her mother who was one of the most wanted shifters in North America. Peter sure did get around.

Malia had been put up for adoption by the Hales to protect her from her mother. When female Werecoyotes give birth some of their power is transferred to their kid. Malia’s mom wasn’t the kind of woman to tolerate loss of power. Even to her own daughter.

Malia lived happily with her adopted family until her real mom showed up, desperate for her power and tried to kill Malia, gunning Malia’s adoptive mom and sister down in the process. Talia and the Hales got wind Corrine was back in town and rushed to stop her. They saved Malia but Corrine got away and Malia lost a mother and a sister that day.

She still lived with her adoptive father. Talia taught Malia how to control her instincts and fight. Corrine was still running around out there and Malia would be ready for her. Because it wasn’t a matter of _if_ she showed up. But _when._

“Peter still grooming him?” I asked.

She rolled her eyes. “Yes and Jackson is eating it up. He enjoys having Peter show him off at pack meetings. Peter is trying to convince him to become an Alpha.”

Scott and I shared an incredulous looks. There was only one way to become an Alpha. You had to kill another Alpha to absorb their power. Normally such an act would get Jackson arrested but since Jackson was a Werewolf—mostly—he could challenge another Alpha and kill them because it was part of Werewolf culture. Yeah, it was amazing the shifter rights human law protected.

Then again the government doesn’t care if shifters kill one another, so long as it doesn’t get a human hurt.

“Could he even become an Alpha since he is part Kanima?” Scott asked.

She shrugged. “Peter seems to think so. Talia doesn’t approve of him encouraging Jackson to murder. Says it would mess up the balance of the local packs.”

“Well yeah, murder does cause some concern,” I said.

“Jackson won’t do it. He may have killed for Matt but that was when he was a Kanima. Plus he is too conceited and narcissistic to be an Alpha.”

Yeah. They may be related, but Malia did not hold back on her critique of her brother. One of the things I love about her.

***

 

_** Jackson ** _

 

I let out a sigh as the water from the shower ran down my back. The water was boiling hot, to anyone else it would have turned their skin red as a tomato. Causing their flesh to blister from the sheer heat. But one of the perks of being part Kanima was a certain resistance to heat.

The Kanima in me loved the warm water. It preferred the hot water from the locker room then the cooler, chlorine water from the school pool.

The rest of the team had left, it was just me. I heard something move behind me, I turned to see if someone had lingered behind but found I was alone. I went back to washing myself when I heard something again.

“Hello!” I called out. 

There was no answer. I turned the water off and grabbed my towel and began to dry off. As I rubbed my hair with the towel, I felt something scaly touch my shoulder. I spun around, but found I was alone.

“Who is there!” I demanded.

I took a deep breath. Sweat, water, shampoo, deodorant, hormones. It was difficult to smell anything else. But if someone had been close enough to touch me, I should be able to detect them. If I couldn’t smell them than I should hear them. But there was no one else. Just me.

Suddenly, my skin began to tingle, like someone was pouring liquid on my. I looked at my hands and saw the pink flesh was slowly turning into something green and scaly. “No!” 

I ran to the mirror to look at my reflection. The scales were growing all over my face and my eyes were starting to glow a pinkish-white color. My teeth were becoming smaller, but sharper.

I was becoming the Kanima again.

“You never stopped being a Kanima,” a voice whispered in my ear.

There was a creature behind me. At first I thought it was another Kanima. But its scales were much darker. The eyes were bronze colored, and the pupils were wide. It smiled at me, flicking out its tongue against my ear.

“A serpent may shed its skin, but a snake is always a snake.”

I let out a roar and spun around, grabbing it by its neck and pinning it to the nearest locker.

“Jackson what the hell man!”

I stared in shock. It was not some monster I had hold of, but Danny. I quickly let him go and he glared at me as he gingerly touched his neck. “Dude, I have been trying to get your attention. You were staring in the mirror looking like you saw a ghost!”

“Did I have scales?”

“What?”

“Scales, did I have scales!” I demanded impatiently.

“No. Dude, you got your wolf face on.”

I felt my face. My brow was more pronounced and I could feel my fangs with my tongue.

“I’m sorry man...I thought I was turning back into the Kanima,” I said.

His face softened. “Want to talk about it?”

I shook my head. 

Danny sighed. “Jackson, you’ve never talked about what Matt made you do.”

“Because I barely remember it. And there is no point in traumatizing myself over the past.”

“Is that what Peter says?” Danny asked.

Danny didn’t like Peter. He thinks he is a bad influence on me. But he tolerated him because he was my dad. He liked the rest of the Hales just fine.

“Peter doesn’t think it is healthy for me to go digging into my time as the Kanima. I don’t want to remember.”

“Can’t Talia just use her claws to look around your head?” he asked.

“I have had enough people inside my head.”

I turned and went to my locker to change. Danny knew about the dreams I have been having. He thinks it has something to do with how I became a Werewolf. The only way a Kanima can become a Werewolf is if they resolve the issue that caused the bite to mutate in the first place.

It was still a mystery how it happened. One minute I am running around as a lizard, then they find me at the river on the shore in my human form and I am a Werewolf. Ever since then I had that damn dream.

“So, Lydia and I were thinking about going to the Jungle with the twins. Want to come?” Danny asked.

“Maybe,” I mutter.

Lydia was my ex. We broke up after the Kanima thing. To be honest, I wasn’t a very good boyfriend to her. I was lucky she was still willing to be my friend after I was such a jerk to her. She was going out with a Werewolf by the name of Aiden while Danny dated Aiden’s twin brother Ethan.

Ethan and Aiden were the adopted sons of Ducalion. One of the local Alphas who had been blinded by a group of Hunters years ago. He along with my aunt Talia—was one of the strongest Alphas in the US.

“Come on man, it’s been a while since we hung out,” Danny pleaded. 

He was right. I have been spending more time with my dad Peter and his family than my human friends. I felt kind of shitty. But I had a lot to learn and Peter was a good teacher. He could be harsh and critical but he helped me master both my Werewolf and my Kanima instincts.

“Fine, when were you going to go out?” I asked.

Danny smiled. “This Friday!”

“I’ll be there.”

Danny clapped me on the shoulder. “A nice night out is just what you need. When was the last time you just let loose and relaxed a little?”

“Since I became a Werewolf.”

“Well shit, no wonder you’re so uptight. You need to get your flirt on.”

I sighed. “Maybe you’re right.”

“Too much work and no play makes Jackson a grumpy wolf,” he laughed.

I flicked out my claws, letting the venom seep out from the tips. “Keep it up, and I’ll paralyze you and leave you in Ethan’s locker.”

Danny snorted. “Please, Ethan has been wanting to ask you for a sample of your venom for a sleeping beauty fantasy he has.”

“Your boyfriend has some serious kinks,” I said.

He rolled his eyes. “Please, I’ve seen how you stroke your tail. It’s obscene.”

My back tingled as my tail grew out from the base of my spine. I kissed the tip and tickled his cheek with it. “Aww, are you feeling jelly of Jr?” I asked in a babyish tone.

He slapped my tail away. “I agree with Ethan, that thing is disgusting.”

 

***

 

“Jackson, so glad to see you.”

I hugged Talia as she greeted me at the front door. I returned the hug. Rubbing my cheek against her affectionately. Mixing our scents together. I was lucky to have Talia as both my aunt and my Alpha. She was calm, rational and preferred to talk before she fought. She had a way of making everything seem so simple, no matter how messy the situation was.

I sometimes wondered how she was related to Peter. Hell, I wondered if maybe Derek and Cora were not adopted because they did not get their tempers from her.

“Come with me to the study, I think it is time we talk,” she said.

“Where is everyone?” I asked, listening closely and finding no heartbeats besides hers.

“Out. I had Peter go with Michael to help him get some supplies. I felt this talk would go better without your father lurking around throwing sass at every word I speak.”

Peter was one of the few people I knew who could get away with giving Talia lip. She was all about keeping an ear open to the opinion of others but she wasn’t someone you wanted to get lippy with. She may not have a temper like her son and daughter but she had a look that wasn’t a glare, yet made you feel like a deer in the headlights of a massive vehicle.

We headed up to the study. A room with a black, mahogany desk with the triskelle carved onto the surface. I sat down as she reached into her drawer to pull out a paper. “I normally do not butt into the business of my brother. But when I saw this I couldn’t help but grab it when his back was turned.”

She handed me the paper. I instantly recognized it. A list of names and locations. Packs Peter thought I should target for takeover.

Talia’s expression had become more somber. “Peter has always been ambitious. But I never took him as someone who would use his own son to live _his_ dreams.”

I put the paper down. A feeling of shame burned my stomach. “Peter just wants whats best for me.”

“Jackson, look at me,” she said softly. I looked at her. Expecting judgment, or even disgust. Instead I saw only love. “I have no doubt in my mind Peter does love you like he loves Malia. But Peter’s idea of happiness has always been power. No matter the cost.”

“Peter thinks I could be an Alpha.”

“But what do you think Jackson?” she asked. “Being an Alpha is a big responsibility. You would be responsible for the safety and well being of each and every member. It would also fall onto you to make sure they adhere to the laws we must follow, else the Hunters would be sent to your doorstep. To some the old saying of power carrying great responsibility may seem overused. But I have always thought it to be both a great bit of wisdom as well as a warning. There have been times when I have felt weary from my position. Being any kind of leader requires the ability to be selfless and being able to make sacrifices for the good of your people. And I have made many sacrifices for my pack and my family Jackson.”

She stood up and walked over to me. Placing her hands on my shoulders. “If you decide to challenge another Alpha I won’t stop you. But I won’t support you either. Your life is your own, you must decide what is best for you.”

“Thanks. I love Peter but he has some seriously high expectations.”

She snorted. “I always found his expectations to be rather low.”

I laughed. “Why hasn’t Peter ever tried to become an Alpha himself?”

“Well, I like to think our familial bond has kept his power lust in check. But I also think Peter would never be really comfortable in a pack that wasn’t his family. But I do believe that if you did take over another pack Peter would follow you as your second. I have no doubt he would love his bloodline taking control of a pack. But Peter knows Malia is not ambitious and not easily controlled. Bless her soul. But he senses you are at a crossroads. He hopes to mold you as he see’s fit.”

“My dad really is a Machiavellian asshole isn’t he?”

She nodded her head. “Afraid so. Thank God your sister doesn’t take after either her parents.”

“I really appreciate everything you have done for me Talia. I know I have caused a lot of problems for you and your family. But you never lost faith in me. Even though I am a mutation.”

“The circumstances of your transformation were unfortunate Jackson. But never for a second think you are unworthy of happiness. You have come a long way from that spoiled brat who thought he could have it all.”

“Talia...there is something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?”

I told her about the dreams I had. Of me in the lake, of the aquamarine glow I saw reaching for me. She was quiet for a moment.

“Hmm. Could have been a water spirit of some kind. I know many of the supernatural residents in this county. But I dare not say I know of _every_ kind. Despite the fact we no longer have to stay hidden from the humans. Many of our kind didn’t like the fact we revealed ourselves. Some actively stay hidden even from other supernaturals.”

“Isn’t that against the law?” I asked.

She waved her hand. “Sort of. It’s one of those rules the government can never fully enforce because some see it as a violation to our ethnic rights. You can’t _force_ someone to confess to being human or a shifter.”

“But how could a water spirit turn me into a Werewolf?” I asked.

She shrugged. “I may be a born Werewolf but even I am not privy to all the secrets of the mythic creatures in this world or their powers. But I think the bigger question is why have they decided to remain hidden?”

***

 

“Come on Jackson!” Peter roared.

I ducked a blow from Derek and rolled on the ground. My tail whipped out and caught his ankle, causing him to fall to the ground.

“That’s right! Use what you got! Honor gets you dead!” 

“He’s right you know!” Malia yelled.

Derek shot her an irritated look. 

“What? If I had a tail, I would use it.”

He got up, and we circled one another. Cora and Laura were cheering for Derek, their loyalty strictly for their brother. Malia was more neutral. She didn’t take sides, rather she gave credit where credit was due and belittled when someone made a dumb mistake.

Malia and I were very different. It was agreed by all the Hales that I took after Peter. I admit I could see the familiarity. It was odd if I had never learned the truth I might not see the resemblance to Peter. But now when I look I see we have the same jaw, the same smirk.

Derek and I continued to spar, I had gotten lucky with my tail but Derek was older and more experienced than I was. He did not hold back, I had humiliated him using my tail and one thing the Hales were good at were holding a grudge...must be genetic.

He had me in a headlock, his arms tightened around my neck, keeping me in place. I struggled to break free, but he was bigger than me. His weight helped keep me in place.

Then, I heard it again...the voice from earlier.

_ Jackson. _

The noise died. The shouts and growls and even the sound of blood rushing in my ears was gone. So was Derek, he was no longer holding me in place. I was all alone in the woods.

I stood up and looked around, I took a deep breath and only smelled, wood, grass, random animals. I couldn’t smell the Hales. I tried listening but I couldn’t hear any heartbeats. 

_ Jackson! _

I turned around. The creature from before stood behind me. It was taller then me by five inches. It stood with it’s legs fused together in a tail that lay coiled on the ground. It was long enough to wrap around me several times. It’s nails were long little needle points and venom dripped from the fangs that poked out of it’s mouth.

It let out a terrible roar that was more like a high-pitched hiss and it charged at me, moving with incredible speed despite the fact it could only slither on the ground, using its hands to help with its movement.

I tried to run but the fucker quickly caught me, before I knew it I was tangled up in its coils, trying to escape but unable to escape its hold. We wrestled around, I snapped at it with my fangs, desperately hoping to break free.

It was getting harder to breath, I knew how snakes hunted. Wrapping around their prey, asphyxiating them until they passed out and would be devoured whole. I didn’t survive being the slave to some camera loving psycho to get eaten by some overgrown reptile!

I bit down onto its tail, blood filled my mouth. The creature roared and thrashed around. Trying to throw me off.

“JACKSON!”

My name exploded in my ear. The wolf in me suddenly went limp with submission at the angry voice of an Alpha. I fell back, aware of two pairs of strong arms pulling me.

Peter and Malia looked scared and angry. The silence that had hung so heavy in the air was gone, now it was filled with movement, heartbeats and angry growls. Laura and Cora were helping Derek up, he was coated in blood

Talia was behind me, holding me, keeping me from hurting Derek. Because I had been attacking Derek, the blood I tasted in my mouth was his. I had been biting his forearm.

“What the hell is wrong with you Jackson!” Core yelled.

“Everyone calm down!” Talia yelled, her tone bordered between the authority of a matriarch and an Alpha. “Jackson, why did you attack Derek?”

“No I didn’t!”

“You started to go all Kanima and I tried to ask if you were okay and you attacked me Jackson!” Derek said standing up. He was looking at me with an expression that was part worried and part angry. 

Derek and I were not close. He was a hard ass with a chip on his shoulder. But still we were kin and he had helped me a lot to learn to control my instincts. Yeah we fought, but the idea of hurting him made me feel ill. 

“What do you mean I started to go all Kanima?” I asked.

“Your eyes went all reptilian and you started to grow scales on your face,” Peter said. “What happened?”

I took a deep breath. It had happened again. Just like at the school. Why was this happening to me? What was happening to me! I thought I was done with the Kanima, that I had finally moved on. But I guess it wasn’t done with me.

 

***

 

_** Stiles ** _

 

I placed my hand on top of the cat. Scott and Deaton watched, Scott with a grin and Deaton with that detached expression that was both polite yet revealed no emotion. Guy must make a killing at poker. I was always very expressive, my mom used to say I wore my emotions on my sleeve.

Regeneration and self-healing was a common power in the supernatural world. It varied with each species. Some being immune to disease and toxins, others could regrow limbs and organs. But the ability to heal others was rare.

Werewolves and Werecoyotes could take the pain of another and Alphas could tap into their spark to save the life of another but it could cost them their status at best and their life at worse. 

River Kitsune like myself were one of the few beings that had the natural ability to heal and revitalize others. Some of the other clans could do this but only with time and experience. Each of the clans were a manifestation of nature. Each of us served a purpose befitting our element. The river brings life, soaking the thirsty earth and helping the world thrive.

We could control water and breath underwater like our ocean cousins. But we couldn’t control ocean life or summon storms. But do not underestimate us, we may not be as fearsome but we are not to be trifled with.

But our powers do have limits. We can’t cure cancer or HIV, a lot of our power depends on any local rivers which is why we guard them so fiercely. This little guy had a tumor removed, I was merely assisting the healing process for him. Making it so when his owner came to pick him up they wouldn’t have to pay a fortune on medicine and antibiotics.

The cat began to purr and stood up, stretching his back, he walked over to me and began to rub up against me. “Thanks to you, Felix here won’t have to wait weeks for his body to heal. Darla will be delighted,” Deaton said.

I rubbed Felix’s chin warily, I knew how fickle cats can be. One minute they are adorable little fluffballs and the next they are chewing on your fingers like a saber-tooth tiger. 

“What better way to use my powers for good than healing the pets of our fair town,” I said.

“You could become a legal healer,” Deaton said.

“Yeah, being told who to heal and having people show up at my doorstep begging me for help is how I want to use my talents,” I replied sarcastically.

You’d think using magic to heal the sick and injured would be one thing to bridge humans and shifters. But healers were rare, and of course there were all kinds of legalities and red-tape involved. The healthcare laws could really fuck things up. If you didn’t have a license to heal and used your powers on a person, you could be arrested as if you performed a surgery without a doctors license.

The whole thing was a nightmare. Even if you had a license, you were only allowed to heal who the hospital authorized unless it was in an extreme case. Even healing minor injuries could get you in trouble. Yet another reason why I kept my nature as a river Kitsune secret. 

I would have a lot of desperate people coming to me for help, hard to turn someone away if they are on their knees begging you for help.

Scott walked over and picked Felix up and took him in the back to put him in his cage. “I know how frustrating it is. As a Druid I do not agree with the restrictions that have been placed on healers. All we can do now is work with the system and try and change the way things work.”

“Do you really think things can get better?” I asked him.

“Once there was a time you and I would have been killed simply for being what we are. Our world may not be perfect, but as long as there are people who choose wisdom over ignorance there will always be hope and a better tomorrow.”

“Sometimes I forget how optimistic you are,” I said.

He grinned. “My sister is the pessimistic one.”

“Alan!” a voice called out.

Deaton and I made our way to the front desk. Scott came out from the back. Talia Hale stood with her brother Peter, her son Derek and Jackson. I knew something was wrong, they were all tense and Jackson looked angry. Jackson was the kind of guy who hated showing anything less than confidence. Whatever was going on must be bad.

“We need your help,” she said.

“Scott, Stiles. If you would be so kind as to leave the building,” Deaton said.

He escorted us out, locking the door and flipping the sign to say that he was closed. “Want to go get something to eat?” Scott asked.

“Dude, Talia Hale shows up and Jackson looks like he has seen a ghost. Don’t you want to know what is going on?” I asked him.

“It’s not like we can sneak back in,” he replied.

“Yeah, too bad you don’t have enhanced senses,” I pointed out.

“Oh...oh.”

I smacked my forehead. “Seriously, Scottie. I just can’t with you sometimes.”

We made our way around the building, trying to be quiet so the Hales didn’t hear us sneaking around. Scott closed his eyes and focused. Kitsune senses are a little bit better than a humans, but not good enough where we could track someone or eavesdrop on a conversation.

“Something happened...Jackson attacked Derek...but he doesn’t remember doing it,” Scott said. “Jackson started to turn into a Kanima...he says it happened at the school. He says he saw a creature. It was like a Kanima, but its color was darker, its legs were fused and it had a-”

“Hood,” I spoke quietly.

Scott opened his eyes and looked at me with surprise. “Yeah, how did you-”

I took off, yelling for Deaton to open the door. Scott ran after me. When I got to the front I began to pound on the door. A few seconds later Deaton opened the door.

“Stiles, what-”

“I saw the thing Jackson is talking about!” I yelled. “I was there that night at the river. I saw it and I think it is back for him.”

 

***

 

“I believe we are dealing with a Nāga,” Deaton said showing us a picture from a book, it depicted dozens of snake-like beings. Some of them with the bodies with snake but human heads, others were serpents with multiple heads. “The Nāga originate in Asia. They are a very old and powerful race of serpentine shifters.”

“They are also a class four race,” I said remembering today's lesson.

Deaton nodded at me. “Yes. They are very powerful and very dangerous.”

“But why is a Nāga coming after my son?” Peter asked. He leveled me with a cold glare. “And why the hell didn’t you tell us sooner!”

“Well, why didn’t you guys tells us Jackson was a Kanima?” I retorted. “Seriously, I was freaked out. One minute I am enjoying a nice swim in the river, then I am being attacked by some snake monster and saving another snake monster who turns into your walking-personification-of-privileged-white-boy-son. But by the time every thing had settled down I didn’t think it was important.”

“You didn’t think it was important to tell me I had been attacked!” Jackson growled.

“Hi, welcome to Beacon Hills where monster attacks are a normal Monday,” I snarked.

“Why would a Nāga be targeting Jackson?” Derek asked.

“Nāga’s are kings of the serpents. They have the power to control reptiles. Both the mundane ones and the supernatural. Since Jackson is part Kanima that puts him under its influence.”

“What does it want with me?” Jackson asked.

“Nāga’s have a history of enslaving serpent shifters to do their bidding. To some you would be a rather exotic pet. Hybrids like yourself are very rare after all.”

“Well how do we find it and kill it?” Peter asked.

“We don’t. Nāga’s are extraordinarily dangerous. They have a plethora of weapons that make them one of the apex shifters in the supernatural world. A single Nāga can decimate a whole pack with ease.”

Peter slammed his hand on the table, causing a dent to appear. “I will not lose my son to some filthy snake!”

Talia placed a calming hand on Peters shoulder. She looked to me, her eyes inquisitive. “I want to know how you were able to break Jackson’s curse. Kanima’s can only be become Werewolves if they are able to overcome the internal chaos which caused their mutation.”

I hadn’t mentioned I had kissed Jackson to help him breath. I couldn’t bare the embarrassment of confessing to kissing Jackson. 

Luckily Deaton came to my rescue. “I believe Stiles healed Jackson, being in the river helped increase his healing powers.”

“You’re one of the river clan?” Talia asked.

Jackson began to laugh. “No wonder you’re such a good swimmer! I knew it was because you were a fox!”

“Oh fuck you Jackson! Like your performance hasn’t gotten better!” I yelled at him.

“Perhaps we should return to the discussion of the Nāga,” Talia said. “Is there some way we can keep it from affecting Jackson?”

“For now, we must keep an eye on him. If need be, we may have to detain him using mountain ash. In the mean time I will make some calls. My knowledge of Nāga is limited, but I know of a Rishi who lives in Santa Clara who might be able to help.”

“Shouldn’t we also go to the police about this?” Scott asked. “This is a form of assault, messing with Jackson’s head and forcing him to attack people.”

“Problem is this isn’t a physical assault. It’s metaphysics,” Talia explained. “Without solid proof there won’t be much the authorities can do. Some might see it as Jackson merely having issues with his control and they might try to have him confined.”

“I can talk to my dad, if a Nāga is causing problems he should know,” I said.

“Thank you Stiles. I know Noah is trustworthy. He has lived here his whole life, he knows how deep the supernatural world runs. He has always been a friend to our kind.”

The Hales left and when I went home, I immediately got out all my bestiaries which I have collected over the years and pulled up as many websites as I could find and began to study Nāgas.

They are native to Asia and play a prominent role in several cultures. Even today they are revered as guardians of lakes, rivers and wells. They are said to bring fertility to both the land and can even give a barren woman the ability to birth a child. The females are called nāgin or nāgini (now I know where J.K. got that name from!) and from what I have read they can be good guys or bad depending on the story you hear.

Like Deaton said, they are considered to be one of the apex shifters. Only other class four supernatural beings can threaten them and the United Hunters Associations website they are considered a very dangerous threat and should only be hunted by professionally trained Hunters with top grade weaponry and never alone.

Their exact numbers are unknown, but reports indicate the females lay dozens of eggs. They are said to stop aging at a certain age, some believe they are cannibalistic. Others say they live in another world separate from ours.

They have an infamous and legendary rivalry with another race called the Garuda. Ironic as according to the Mahabharata the Garuda and the Nāga started out as cousins. Both were descended from the sage Kashyapa. His two wives wanted children. One wanted many, the other a few. The former laid hundreds of eggs and the other laid two. One of which became the sun gods charioteer, and the other was Garuda.

Long story short Kashyapa’s wives made a bet, Garuda’s mom lost and he and his mother had to serve the winner and her kids. Must have been a bitch to have to follow the orders of thousands of people. Eventually Garuda got tired of being their bitch and asked how he could free himself and his mother from slavery. The Nāgas told him to bring them the elixir of immortality, amrita, hoping it would make them immortal. Gaurda went to the heavens and stole a gourd and brought it to the Nāgas.

He laid it on the grass to prove he had accomplished his goal and they released him and his mother from their servitude. But Garuda was clever, years of slavery had caused him to grow a huge grudge against his cousins and he knew Indra, the king of the gods would arrive soon. So he convinced the Nāgas to perform their religious ablutions before they drank the amrita. 

They went off to do their duty and when Indra showed up Garuda flew off and Indra took the gourd. When the Nāgas came back they licked the amrita off the grass which is why snakes have forked tongues. Ever since then the two races have been at odds.

The more I read, the more dread I felt. Nāgas were one of the few shifters to enjoy being celebrated, they are worshiped as gods in some parts of Asia. How do we fight something like this? A being that can summon a storm.

But why do I care? Jackson wasn’t my friend. Most of our lives we have fought...mostly...I mean there was a time when we did play. Believe it or not Jackson was a nice kid. I even went to a few of his birthday parties. But then puberty turned him into a raging asshole...or did it?

He didn’t become a jerk until _after_ he found out he was adopted.

Still, what does it have to do with me? Jackson has the Hales to look after him. He doesn’t need me. He is always going on about how he doesn’t need anyone.

What a liar. He played the role of cocky, arrogant, brat perfectly. But like all stereotypes he wasn’t what he appeared. Truth was he was more insecure and vulnerable than he liked to admit.

Jackson was a lot of things, but to sum him up in one word he is...complicated.

 

***

_** Jackson ** _

 

I was sitting at my desk, looking at the screen of my computer looking up everything I could about Nāgas. There was a knock on my door. “Come in,” I said closing the screen.

Dad poked his head in, his face scrunched up. “What is that smell?” he asked.

“It’s darbha grass. Deaton’s contact suggested I burn some. It’s supposed to help dispel negative energy and protect me from the Nāgas influence. Got if from a spice shop in town.”

Peter told me not to tell my parents. He didn’t think they needed to know because they would just complicate things. He was always saying things like that.

“They won’t understand Jackson. It’s the only way you can become an Alpha. To kill another Alpha. They are just human.”

They won’t understand Jackson. You’re a Hale, not a Whittemore. They are not your family.”

“Don’t tell them about the Nāga Jackson. They will complicate things, best they stick to their own business.” 

I ignored his advice and told them. They were freaked out, wanted to go to the police. We explained why there would be nothing they could do, but Talia was going to talk to the sheriff about it.

Dad came in, closing the door behind him. I could smell he was afraid. Not of me but of the situation. “Just wanted to see how you were doing.”

“Well, aside from having a giant snake trying to come after me I am doing fine.”

“This is all my fault,” he sighed.

“How?” I asked.

“I should have hidden those damn papers better. If you never found out until you were older you never would have felt like you didn’t belong. That wouldn’t have screwed up your transformation and you wouldn’t have to be going through this now.”

“Come on dad, don’t think like that.”

“But it’s the truth. We were going to tell you Jackson when you were older. You shouldn’t have found out like that. We’ve always loved you Jackson. It was supposed to be our job to protect you and now all this is happening.”

“Dad stop!” I yelled. He looked at me in shock. I never yelled at him or mom...everyone else yes but never them. “Dad I love you, and mom!” his mouth opened in surprise. I haven’t told him ‘I love you’ in a long time. “I was always going to become a Werewolf. Who’s to say I still wouldn’t have become a Kanima. I just...please don’t feel bad. Not because of me.”

He walked over and put his hands on my shoulders. “I just feel like we let you down Jackson. We swore we would always love and protect you. But you always seem to be suffering because of our mistakes.”

“I didn’t handle it well. But that wasn’t your fault. I cut myself off from you and mom. I had convinced myself that I didn’t belong. That you guys didn’t love me. That I wasn’t who I really was. That’s why I became a Kanima. It is all on me dad...not you.”

Dad smiled. “God Jackson, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say this.”

I had a good idea. I could smell his joy. It made me happy to know dad was happy. My parents have been going through a rough time because of me. It is one of the reasons why I have been getting therapy from Miss. Morrell to help me deal with my issues.

She was a druid and sister to Deaton, the Hale emissary so she could be trusted with our secrets. It wasn’t easy for me to open up at first. I had to confess my sins, lay bare my weaknesses and talk about my time as a Kanima.

The only reason I am not dead was because it was a well known fact Kanima’s need a master. They are instruments of vengeance and are controlled by their masters. If I had still been a Kanima I would have been shipped to a special reserve in the south for Kanima’s, but becoming a Werewolf kept me from that fate.

Still can’t believe I owe Stiles that blessing. 

 

***

 

The next day at school I was in Morrell’s office. I had requested an emergency meeting. She took time out of her schedule to listen to me talk about the Nāga and the revelation that Stiles had been the one to help break the Kanima curse.

“How does that make you feel?” she asked.

“Which bit?” I asked. “The part where a snake monster is trying to kidnap me or the part where Stiles freaking Stilinski who is a River Kitsune saved me and turned me into a Werewolf.”

“Let’s focus on the Nāga and get to Stiles later,” she suggested. “A creature that can get into your head must be a terrifying thing. You had one person in your head before. Now this creature has the ability to control you like mad did. Once more you face being the servant to another.”

“I looked up Nāgas. Most of what I read are legends and stories. There isn’t much on the real thing. But if even half of what I have read about them is true, I don’t know how we are going to stop this thing.”

“Everything has a weakness Jackson. Even creatures like the Nāgas. The Hales have long defended this town from threats. They will keep you safe. Now, lets talk about Stiles.”

“What about him?”

“You talk about him a lot.

“No I don’t!”

Her tips pulled back into a soft smile. “Either you’re lying to me. Or you really don’t know.”

“Know what?”

“You talk about him a lot. His performance during swim practice.”

“I knew he was too good, he’s a River Kitsune but I have to admit he does have a nice form.”

“How he always dresses like he just grabbed random cloths from his closet.”

“He’s pure chaos! I don’t know how he can have such little value of his own appearance.”

“All the curly fries he eats.”

“He needs to eat something else, no wonder he is so damn skinny!”

“How funny he looks when he holds his pencil in his mouth.”

“He looks like such a goofball!”

“How he talks a lot.”

“Well if he wasn’t so damn smart he wouldn’t speak a lot. Lydia is the same way.”

“Now you find out he cured you of being a Kanima.”

“Well he made like...95% of a Werewolf. But still I guess I do owe him.”

“Don’t you think it is funny that in all our sessions together you have found a way to speak about Stiles?” she asked. 

The expression on her face was the same one Lydia gave me when she was trying to give me a hint. 

“Well, he is around a lot. We go to school together and are on the same team.”

“Yet you don’t speak about the others on the team or any of your other peers. Do you perhaps have feelings for Stiles?”

“Yeah...rage.”

She gave me a dry look. “You know what I mean Jackson.”

“I know what you mean. But I think you are wrong.”

“Oh?”

“Of course. I don’t have feelings for Stiles Stilinski. He is an annoying spaz who is so clumsy that he can’t even walk through a door without falling down!”

“And why do you think it is you keep talking about him?” she asked.

“Because he’s...he’s...Stiles.”

“And what does that mean to you?” she asked.

“It means nothing, he is nothing!”

“Then why do you talk about him so much?” she asked calmly. 

“I am not in love with him!”

“Jackson, I never said you loved him.”

I froze.

“But you said-”

“And that is all for today. I think we should pick this up in our next meeting. I think it is important for you to look deeper into your relationships with others. Accepting feelings of love or affection isn’t bad and it can help keep you from backtracking to old habits.”

“Really, you’re going to just leave it there?” I asked feeling annoyed.

I left her office feeling angry. I didn’t love Stiles! I didn’t! I’ve known the little shit since we were kids. He’s always getting involved in other peoples business! He’s a know-it-all and he talks and talks and talks and-

“Jackson!”

“Jesus!” I yelled

Stiles ran in front of me, putting his hands on my chest and keeping me from moving. “Glad I found you. Come on!”

He grabbed my hand and began to pull me down the hall. “Where the hell are you taking me!” I asked.

“Library! I think I found a way to catch the Nāga!”

 

***

 

_** Stiles ** _

 

After dragging Jackson into the library where Danny, Lydia, the twins, Cora, Malia and Scott all waited I pushed Jackson into a chair. I reached into my backpack, pulling out the book I had found in the mythological section. The library had a bitch of a time keeping books categorized between myth and other books based on fact when the supernatural was involved.

Don’t even get me started on the nightmare about the religious section.

“Okay, so now that I found lizard boy-I ignored the growl that came from Jackson’s mouth-we can begin operation Save-Jackson's-scaly-ass.”

Aiden raised his hand. “Yes?”

“Why am I even here, I don’t even like the guy.”

“Most of us don’t but it’s either help us or listen to Coach talk about why we should always use condoms with a Werewolf because of all the amount of sperm their balls have.”

“Why the hell did they decide to put him in charge of sex ed?” Cora asked with a scowl. “Seriously, my grandmother does a better job at explaining sex. Seriously, I had half a mind to file a complaint when he told that story about how he lost an erection when he let the Vampire suck his blood.”

“Yeah, I’ll just stand right here,” Aiden said.

“Is this about the snake thing trying to sell Jackson on the black market?” Ethan asked.

“I told you it is trying to enslave him, not sell him on the black market,” Danny chastised.

“You told him?” Jackson asked with indignation.

Danny shrugged. “I was hoping he might know something that could help us.”

“And I am going to tell you all what I told him. If there is a Nāga involved, we need to steer clear of it. Aiden and I have heard stories about these things and trust me, you don’t want to fuck with them.”

I snapped my fingers. “People, I think I have a solution to our problem!”

“You mean Jackson’s problem,” Malia said.

“Love you to bitch,” Jackson hissed.

“When this thing takes you I get your half of the inheritance,” Malia said with a nasty smile.

There was no real heat in her words. Malia was worried about Jackson, but it seemed to be a Hale trait to hide their real feelings behind sass and aggression.

“Guys! I know how we can find it!” I yelled.

I put the book on the table and opened it up to the right page. “There is a story about an emperor named Janamejaya who wanted to avenge his father who died by a snakebite. He then decided to perform the _Sarpa Satra._ The snake sacrifice.”

I showed them the back and white picture showing a group of men sitting on the ground around a roaring fire while snakes fell from the sky into the inferno.

“The priests sang hymns which drew the snakes into the fire, it reached genocidal proportions. But a young sage named Astika was able to convince Janamejaya to grant him a boon and end the sacrifice and brokered a peace between the remaining serpents and the emperor.”

“You want to use this to find the Nāga,” Lydia said with realization.

“Dude, that’s too much!” Scott said, looking like I had just suggested we kill his first born son. 

“Damn Stiles, didn’t think you were so hardcore,” Aiden said looking at me impressed.

“Would this affect Jackson?” Cora asked. “And what about other serpent beings in town?”

“We are not doing this!” Scott said angrily. “This is murder!”

“I mean...if we just kill the Nāga that is one thing. But I don’t mind snakes,” Malia said.

“Oh for the love of...guys, I am not saying we start the next mass genocide! Jeez! I think if we can find out what hymns they used we could use them to find the Nāga!”

Everyone made an “Ohhh!” expression.

Seriously, did they really think I would resort to mass murder!?

“I am afraid that wouldn’t work,” a voice spoke. I turned around to see Miss. Jyoti standing behind me, a solemn expression on her face. “Those hymns have been lost to time. If they still exist, they are closely guarded.”

“How do you know what we were talking about?” I asked.

She smiled. “You were not being very quiet. As Harris loves to point out in the break-room.”

_ I knew he was talking shit about me! _ I thought to myself.

“I have come to apologize and offer my help. I fear I-”

Something went flying past me. It slammed into her, knocking her to the ground. “Jackson no!” Lydia screamed.

Jackson had his claws buried in her side, Half his face was covered in scales and his eyes were like a Kanima’s. “Beloved, how I have missed you!”

The voice that came from his mouth was not Jackson’s voice. It belonged to someone else. Someone wicked and hate filled. 

“Kiran!” she hissed, her eyes were bronze colored and a pair of thin, needle-like fangs protruded from her mouth. She pushed him off, the wound where his claws had been buried oozed blood but the wound quickly began to heal. She tried to get up, but it was clear the venom was taking hold of her nervous system.

Aiden and Ethan merged into their super form and wrapped their arms around Jackson, holding him in place. Malia and Cora surrounded Jyoti,  growling at her menacingly. 

“You’re the Nāga!” Cora growled.

“No, you don’t understand!” she tried to say, barely able to move.

“Guys, Jackson tried to attack her!” Scott yelled.

“So what?” Malia snarled.

“If she was controlling him why have him attack her? Jackson could have easily killed Stiles before turning on us!” Lydia said.

“You can’t run from me!” the voice roared from Jackson’s mouth. “I will make you suffer for what you did you whore!”

“Can someone give us a hand here!” Ethan/Aiden said, struggling to keep hold of Jackson while avoiding his claws.

Malia walked over and decked Jackson right across the face. Knocking him out.

“Malia!” Scott sighed, his shoulders slumping.

She shrugged, and we gathered around Jyoti.

“That thing controlling Jackson, you called it Kiran. Who is he?” I asked

“He is my husband. And he wants me dead,” she said sadly.

***

 

By the time Jackson woke up the venom had started to wear off Jyoti. She sat down on one of the chairs. Telling us her story. Lydia had locked the door to the library to give us some privacy. Corea, Malia and the twins stood close to her, I noticed they all had their arms crossed, I did not doubt they had their claws out, waiting for her to make a wrong move.

“Many years ago when I was young, my family married me off to a Nāga named Kiran. He came from a wealthy and powerful family and took a liking to me. He was...very abusive. He would complain about how I didn’t dress beautiful enough, but when I wore my best dress, he would become enraged and accuse me of trying to draw the attention of other men. Nothing I did pleased him, he had his good days, but they were far in-between his bad days. I had no on to turn to. My parents encouraged me to bare his wrath for the sake of our families prestige. He liked to keep me isolated, only letting me accompany him festivals with his kin. Even then I was not allowed to leave his side and could not speak to anyone.”

“You managed to escape,” Lydia said, a tone of sympathy in her voice.

“It was...more complicated. While he slept I managed to sneak off. I didn’t know what to do. I was so afraid of him. So miserable. So alone. I prayed to the gods to end my suffering. Then Ratan appeared. I had heard stories of the Garuda, but never seen one face-to-face. Our two races had been killing one another since before I was born. I knew he meant to kill me. But I was not afraid. I fell to my knees and held out my arms, waiting for him to end my suffering. I believed the gods had answered my prayers. I was glad to welcome death to free me from my life. But my actions drew his curiosity. He wanted to know why I didn’t try to run. I told him of my plight. And he made me an offer to come live with him in his village. I accepted. We faked my death, using torn bits of my clothing with some of my blood to make it look like I had been killed. Then he took me in his arms and we flew to his village. I’ll never forget the feeling of safety I felt. I knew he would protect me. I was happy with my new life. The people were kind, and I made many friends. In time Ratan and I fell in love and we were going to marry. But Kiran found us. He killed the villagers and fought Ratan. Ratan died trying to protect me but Kiran didn’t come along. He brought his kin and members of my own family. For leaving my husband and bringing such shame to my people I should have been killed. But Kiran wanted me alive. He was made with rage. He wanted me to suffer. I had brought him such shame, consorting with our sworn enemy. I was stripped of everything, no Nāga clan would offer me help of any kind. I was an outcast. Doomed to spend my days having Kiran follow me, bringing down his vengeance on me for all time.”

“He must have been the one I saw at the river that night,” I said.

She shook her head. “No. That was me. Over time I learned how to hide from Kiran. That night I was looking for Jackson, I had heard reports of a wild Kanima running around and wanted to help put a stop to it. I was in the middle of trying to reverse the curse on him when you showed up Stiles. I saw you heal him and realized you were merely trying to help protect him.”

“Yeah, sorry about all that,” I said rubbing the back of my head feeling awkward. All this time I thought I was some hero, saving Jackson from a monster when really I just got in the way.

I always liked Jyoti. She was one of the nice teachers so I felt bad about attacking her. Now if she had been Harris...well.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone you are a Nāga?” Danny asked.

“Kiran always finds me. When I build a new life, he shows up to ruin it. Killing anyone I have formed a bond with. I chose this place to hide because of its high population of supernatural beings. But he always finds me. I was hoping to spare people the danger of knowing me.”

“So your ex is using me to try and hurt you?” Jackson asked.

She nodded. “Knowing him he would have used you to frame me for any murders you would do under his command. Turning the people against me. He has done it before.”

“If this is all true, you need to talk to my mother,” Cora said. “We can help you end this. End him.”

She shook her head. “No, I can’t. People have tried to help me before and...I just need to run. He won’t stay here if I-”

“Fuck that shit!” Lydia spat.

We all stared at her in shock. Lydia was not one to curse. She usually left that to riff-raff like us.

She walked over to Jyoti, grabbing a chair so she could sit in front of her. “I am not familiar with the customs of your kind. But traditions or not, it is bullshit for any civilization to expect a woman to endure such abuse.” 

She took her hand in hers. I saw Aiden tense a little.

“My grandmother loved men and women. Back in her day people were not so accepting of of such things. When she was my age her parents sent her to a camp for people who needed to be _reeducated._ But she made friends there. They supported one another, comforted one another. Because when women don’t stick together we let the pigs win Because men like your husband live to prey on women because they can’t stand to see us happy. And there is a special place in hell for women who don’t help each other in times like this. I refuse to let a misogynistic filth come into my town, screw with my friends and torment you all for the sake of his fragile ego.”

“You don’t know me? Why would you wish to help me?” Jyoti asked.

She looked up at the wolves. “Has she lied?”

Ethan shook his head. “No.”

“Could she be lying?”

Aiden shook his head next. “Her heartbeat hasn’t skipped a beat. But it has sped up at certain parts of her story. She hasn’t been trying to control her heart rate and her scent has been consistent as well.”

Lydia turned her eyes back to Jyoti. “I had a dream last night. It was dark out and there were huts on fire. People were screaming and being attacked by Nāgas. I saw a woman holding the broken body of a man with large talons. Another Nāga stared down at her with a look of pure hatred. He spoke to her, but I don’t know what he said. The woman stood up, her face was covered by a veil and she ran off into the night. That was you, wasn’t it?”

Jyoti nodded. Looking stunned. “I knew you are a Banshee...but you can actually see something that happened so long ago?” she asked.

“My girl is amazing,” Aiden said with a proud grin.

“Well duh, anyone who knows Lydia knows she is the greatest,” I said.

Lydia smiled, enjoying the praise. “It’s time you stopped running. Let us help you.”

“I am a Hale, my family protects this territory and its people. If what you say is true, then it is my duty to help you,” Cora said.

“No question here,” Scott said with a warm smile.

“Always wanted to fight a Nāga,” Aiden replied with a cocky grin. “Imagine how great it would be for our street cred if we kill one!”

“I won’t be much help in a fight but if there is anything I can do, let me know,” Danny said.

“This thing wants to use me. I won’t be someones slave again. Plus you are one of my favorite teachers,” Jackson said giving her a smile that made me feel warm and fuzzy.

“Ditto. I can’t let this schools greatest teacher be bullied,” I said.

“What do you say Malia?” Scott asked.

She gave him an incredulous look, as if she couldn’t believe he just asked her that. “Fuck that snake!” she growled. “I am going to rip his dick off and shove it up his ass!”

“Alright then, lets bag us a snake.”

***

 

We ditched school to go speak with Talia. Jyoti told her what she told us. Talia believed her and agreed to help her put an end to Kiran. We her testimony we were able request the assistance of the American Hunters League. No one was thrilled at the idea of bringing Hunters in on this but we were dealing with a class four supernatural being.

Luckily dad has a Hellhound on the force. Jyoti revealed that Nāgas have a weakness to fire. It was one of the few things that could kill them. But she also warned that Nāga venom was capable of killing a Hellhound. Parrish wasn’t afraid. In fact he was itching for a chance to roast Kiran. Having grown up in the foster system he had lived with a family or two where the men was abusive to their wives. Jyoti’s story struck a nerve.

We don’t know where Kiran is, he is doing a good job at hiding. The officials are trying to keep it quiet, so not to cause a panic. If people find out, there is an evil semi-divine snake slithering around there would be chaos.

“He could be hiding in plain sight,” Jyoti said. “My kind has the power to hypnotize people. He could break into someones house and convince them he had always lived there.”

Peter had doubted her claims until she made him dance around making clucking sounds like a chicken. After that he kept his distance from her.

So far Kiran had yet to make his move. Deaton got hold of his sage friend who was on his way here to help us deal with Kiran. Once he arrived, he would not only be able to help us find him, but kill him as well.

I was at school, using my free time to practice swimming. As I made my way to the deep end Jackson appeared wearing his swim trunks. “Getting some practice in?” he asked.

“Always,” I replied.

“Mind if I join you?”

“Course not.”

He jumped in, a moment later his head broke past the surface of the water and he swam over to me.

“So why did you keep it a secret?” he asked.

“What?”

“Your clan. I mean we all knew you were a Kitsune.”

He looked curious, a slight frown on his face. It wasn’t the usual harsh scowl he wore. It wasn’t often Jackson wasn’t irritated about something, though after the whole Kanima thing with Matt he mellowed out.

“You know how it is with shifters on sports teams. Most schools still keep them separated from human teams or don’t allow them to play at all because there are not enough shifters to even things out. Beacon Hills is very liberal minded and has a large supernatural population that the schools here mix the teams. But if people found out I could breathe underwater we both know there would be an investigation and I would be kicked off. You almost had to quit because being part Werewolf and Kanima made people think you had an unfair advantage even over regular shifters.”

“It is kind of unfair you can breathe underwater,” he said with a smirk.

“Yeah well I want to swim!” I said hotly.

“Easy, I wasn’t trying to be a dick.”

“I know...it’s just a touchy subject for me. Swimming is one of the few good things I am at. I am not a warrior or a fighter, I’m not charming or super good looking. I am not popular or rich. I am a Kitsune but I am clumsy. You’d think having enhanced reflexes would make me like some kind of ninja, but it just seems to make me more accident prone.”

“You’re smart. Smarter than me. Almost as smart as Lydia. I always liked that about you. People take one look at you and think you are dumb because of how spaz-y you are. But I know you’re a low-key genius.”

Either I just pissed in the water or I was feeling very warm at all the praise Jackson was throwing my way. I have never heard him speak to me so...nicely.

“But I get what you mean. Things are still at that awkward phase for the supernatural and humans. I mean, gender and racial equality is still a big issue. Shifters like us are just a major complication.”

“Do you miss being human?” I asked. “I didn’t get my power until I was thirteen.”

“I thought Kitsune are born with their powers?” he asked.

I shook my head. Kitsune are regular foxes who have managed to live like a hundred-years and evolve into spirits, or are someone who has a Kitsune parent and a human parent. For the ladder they are born human and develop their power when they come of age. Werewolves were just humans who gained wolf powers. But you didn’t answer me, do you wish you were human still?”

He was quit for a moment, I could almost hear the gears in his head turning. “So much has happened to me. Finding out I was adopted, then finding out my real mom had an affair with Peter, then the shit that went down with Matt, knowing I killed people. But for all the bad there has been some good. I love the Hales, even Malia. And I am finally in a better place. I am getting therapy with Morrell and it has helped me with my issues.”

“I didn’t know you were going to her?” I said.

He shrugged. “Don’t want people to know. Still working on some insecurities you know?”

“I’m happy for you Jackson. You can still be a dick but you’re not mean like you used to be. Your calmer, more controlled and you are a better captain for both lacrosse and swim team now. You don’t criticize so harshly now.”

“I was projecting. I was so obsessed with being the best. I felt like if I wasn’t surrounded by people who were amazingly talented then it affected me. So I would drive people to an impossibly high standard. I was a real shit to my friends. It was wrong for me to let my insecurities control me.”

“Wow, you really have changed.”

The look he gave me was hopeful. “You think?”

I nodded. “Yeah. You have opened up and are facing your flaws and trying to make up for them. The Jackson I knew never would have shared all this with me.”

He looked happy at this knowledge. “Good. I want to be a better person. I know Peter wants what is best for me but I don’t think what he wants for me is good for me.”

“You mean how he wants you to take over a pack by killing the Alpha?” I asked.

He sighed. “Malia?”

I nodded.

“Love her but she really does talk too much.”

“I know more details about Scott’s sex life because of her than I care to know,” I said with a wince.

“Me to,” he replied giving his own little wince. “Peter has all these dreams and ambitions for me. But I don’t want to be an Alpha. God only knows how that could affect the Kanima in me. I could be a second maybe, I am good at telling people what to do. But not like that. It bothers me how Peter talks about killing so nonchalantly, like it isn’t a big deal. He says it happens all the time. That we are Werewolves.”

“I think he is projecting on you. Peter was a star when he was our age and he was always ambitious. I think he is projecting that on you his own dreams and desires. Sometimes our parents want what is best for us, but not what is good for us.”

“Talia said something similar. I haven’t even known him a year but I don’t want to disappoint him. Is that dumb?”

I shook my head. “We always seek our parents approval. We want to make them happy. He is still your dad.”

As we had spoken we had made our way to the shallow end, sitting down on the steps. We sat close to one another, our thighs touched, neither one of us tried to move, if he was still human that might be different, but he was a Werewolf now (with a bit of Kanima) and I was a Kitsune. Our kind were tactile.

“You’ve always led the life you wanted Jackson. Don’t let Peter convince you to do something you don’t want to do. I know he is slick and charming. But he didn’t raise you, the Whittemores did. They love you and I think you should think about what they have taught you.”

He was quiet for a moment. “I haven’t told them. They were already still freaked about the whole Kanima thing and Matt using me. Then this shit with the Nāga happened and if I tell them about Peter’s plans they might snap. My dad was seriously considering moving us to London after Matt. I’m already a killer, but I don’t want to be a murderer. I mean, the snake I will kill. But I don’t want to do it if I don’t have to.”

“Have you talked to anyone else about this?” 

He shook his head. “Can’t exactly talk to many people about how my dad wants me to take over a pack. Talia thinks if I did Peter would want to be my second in command, so we could start a new Hale pack.”

I wouldn’t put it past Peter to do that. Power will always be at the top of Peters list if he could use his own kids to do it he would. Guy would totally be one of the Lannister if he was in Game of Thrones...no, scratch that, he would totally be Littlefinger.

“Enough about Peter and his villainous ways. We got a snake to worry about right,” I said trying to distract him from the topic at hand.

“Did you really break my curse?” he asked.

Well shit, the tables have turned.

“You mean that night?” I asked. “I guess.”

“How?”

“Well...I thought Jyoti was hurting you. After I blasted her with water, you were sinking underwater and I grabbed you.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

I knew what he was going to say even before his eyes narrowed, I had felt my heart skip in my chest. “You’re lying.”

“I am not!”

“Then you’re not telling me the whole thing!”

Panic began to well up inside me. How did this happen? One minute we are having a rare heart-to-heart now my biggest secret is at risk!

He put his hand on my shoulder, firmly, but not aggressively. “Stiles if there is something you are not telling me I want to know!”

“Why?”

“Because I have a right!”

“I saved your life what more-”

“Stiles please just tell me!”

“I kissed you!” I yelled, my voice echoing my shame throughout the whole room. “You were drowning. and I panicked and I kissed you to help you breath I felt something happen and you turned into your human form and I dragged you to shore!”

I was breathing heavily after having confessed what happened. His arm slid off, a look of surprise on his face. “You kissed me?”

“I can breathe underwater. I used to do it with Scott when we would go swimming when he would start to need air I would simply breathe it into him.”

His lips pulled back in a smirk. “You kissed McCall?” he began to chuckle. “I knew you were gay for each other!”

“It wasn’t like that!” I hissed, feeling my ears turn red.

“So who has better lips? Him or me?”

“...You do.”

“Damn right.”

“So...you’re not mad?”

“Why would I be?”

“Because I am me...I mean, we don’t exactly have a good history. I figured your would be ashamed to have been kissed by me.”

He shook his head. “I told you I have been trying to change. You saved my life and somehow you broke the curse. How?”

“It’s like Deaton said, river Kitsune have powerful healing abilities. Not just physical stuff like cuts or illnesses but also spiritual ailments. We represent life, shifting and flowing through the land bringing vitality. Just like how the void Kitsune represent chaos and darkness or the Celestial represent light and order. I wasn’t trying to heal you, but being in the river and full of panic caused me to act on instinct.”

“I did feel different when I work up, like some weight had been lifted off me. Could that have been you?”

I shrugged. “Maybe, I might have purified your chakras. Not something I know how to do but like I said it was all instinct. Since your identity crisis was what was causing the spiritual dilemma, maybe I helped ease your mind.”

“So you made me a better person?”

I shook my head. “You made _you_ a better person Jackson. You chose to see Morrell, you chose to better yourself. I just helped get rid of some of the bad stuff in your head.”

You really are amazing Stiles. I am sorry for all the years I spent putting you down I—he took a deep breath—I was a selfish bastard. I wish I could take it all back. I wish I could have told you how amazing I thought you were.”

“You really think I am amazing?” I asked.

He looked at me. For the first time in our lives I felt like Jackson was truly seeing me as something more than the sheriffs spaz-y, blabbermouth son. His face began to move closer to mine, his hand snuck around my waist to bring me closer.

“I think you are everything a guy like me could hope for.”

Before I could ask him what he meant his lips were on mine. It was gentle, sweet, soft and delicate. All sensual lips evenly timed apart, making the warmth I felt spread.

He stood up, leading me out of the pool and to the showers. I didn’t need an enhanced sense of smell to know what he intended. Gym had been canceled today because coach had gotten a sinus infection. No doubt Jackson would lock all the doors with the keys to the locker room in his office so no one would interrupt us.

Knowing Jackson, I would pity the fool who would be unlucky enough to walk in on us.

 

***

 

The water was warm enough to be comfortable, but I was too busy kissing Jackson to care. As I predicted once we got in the locker room he ran to Coach’s office and grabbed the keys and locked the door. Then he led me to the showers and now here I was with his lips against mine.

It felt so good, like something I had been waiting for, for a long time. He pulled back and hooked his thumbs in his swim shorts, pulling them down his legs and kicking them off into the corner.

I haven’t seen him naked since that night. He was just as perfect. Hard-cut muscles and sharp features. He looked like a painting of an angel from some Renaissance-era painting come to life. All he needed was a toga and a pair of white wings and he could be an angel of God.

His lips pulled back into a smirk and his eyes boiled over with lust, turning electric blue. Suddenly he was a fallen angel, ready to indulge in sin and fornication and I was helpless to resist.

He got on his knees, pulling my shorts down. Before I could say anything he took me in his mouth and I cried out, banging my head against the wall. Fuck! How is he so good with his mouth?

“You’ve done this before,” I stated, because there was no question about it.

“After Lydia and I broke up, I decided to give guys a try. I’ve always been attracted to men and women and wanted to see what it would be like, one of the perks of being a Hale is you get a lot of people who want to sleep with you.”

“Can I blow you?” I asked.

He froze, with half my cock in his mouth. He pulled off, licking the underside of my shaft as he did. “Sure. Got a little surprise for you though.”

“What?” I asked.

He stood up and the smile he wore was too devilish, it made me feel a little intimidated. I had a lot of memories of that look, not all of them were good.

“Watch this,” he said. He cupped his dick. Movement at the base of his cock caught my attention. I watched in amazement as a growth began to form, growing in length and girth until a second penis had grown over the first, matching it in size and shape.

“Holy shit!” I said feeling my knees grow weak. I looked at him, the expression on his face was beyond smug. “You can grow a second dick!”

“Perk of being a Kanima. You know how born Werewolves have a knot?”

I nodded. Bitten Werewolves were not so lucky. Being a born Werewolf meant you had a little extra something that affected your physiology. Men had knots and women never hit menopause.

“Well, Kanimas can grow two dicks when they fuck. Found out when I was experimenting with men. When word broke out, I can grow an extra cocks the size queens almost rioted over me. And to answer your next question, yes I also grow knots.”

“I wasn’t going to-” I stopped when he gave me a look. “Alright I was going to ask about knots...whats it like, having two dicks?” 

His eyes rolled up in his head. “Fucking amazing. I have one in my left hand and one in my right, then I bust and grow my knots. Seriously spent almost a whole day experimenting.”

I shuddered at the image of Jackson on his bed, naked, coated in sweat, his body glistening with fluids, erupted from his cocks.

“You really are a Gary Stu you know that?” I asked with a needy sigh.

He walked forward, still cupping his cocks. “Think you can handle them?”

“Lean against the wall,” I instructed him.

He did as I instructed, walking past me and leaning his back against the wall. Water cascaded down his body, running down every line in beautiful little rivers and flowing off both his dicks. He looked at me with his usual cocky smile. He knew he was beautiful. His arrogance wasn’t wasted purely on his ego. Jackson knew he was a beautiful bastard

“So I got to ask, did you ever blow McCall too?” he asked.

I walked up to him, kissing him gently on the lips before I leaned in to whisper in his ear. “No, I was too busy dreaming about you shoving your cock down my throat.”

I smirked when I heard the gasp that escaped his lips. Guess even Jackson can be taken by surprise.

Sliding to my knees I quickly went to work on both his cocks. I wasn’t kidding when I said I spent a lot of time fantasizing about sex and Jackson. The guy was a walking wet dream for men and women. But never in my wildest dreams did I imagine Jackson with two dicks.

Guy really was a Gary Stu.

Despite what Jackson said I have never done anything sexual with Scott. The kissing had been merely for us to experiment with my powers. But that didn’t mean I was unfamiliar with sex. I had lost my virginity to my friend Heather, and I had fooled around with Jared a couple times. Guy may be quiet, but he was into some freaky shit.

It was odd to see two cocks grown out of one mans groin. But already my mind was racing with the possibilities. Being a shifter could make ones sex life complicated but also very...unique. Kitsune are spirits, beings who are more magic than mortal beings. But other than the psychological effects the fox instincts have on us we don’t have knots or double-dicks, but that doesn’t mean we don’t know how to use our magic to spice things up. I secretly bought a book for Kitsunes that has taught me how to be an aquaphiliacs wet dream; no pun intended.

Speaking of which, time to show Jackson a few of my _tricks!_

I focused on the water, willing it to move to his groin. Soon his dick was trapped in a water-bubble and I held my hands over it’s surface.

“I thought you were going to suck my dick not wash it,” Jackson said with a frown.

I smiled and began to move my fingers. He gasped and his whole body began to tremble. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Want me to stop?” I asked a mockingly sweet tone.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” he groaned, thrusting his hips out.

“You Werewolves and Kanima’s aren’t the only ones who have gifts when it comes to sex. Learned this from a book. It was written by a group of Kitsune sex guru’s who explored the art of love using the elements we control. I learned to use water to pleasure myself. Didn’t you ever wonder why I was sometimes all red faced during swim practice?”

“During practice?” he asked with a gasp. “In the school pool? In front of everyone!”

I grinned. “Oh yeah. Got off a couple of times while you were yelling at me. I had the water tickle my balls and caress my hole.”

“Jesus, you’re a fucking freak!”

There was no anger in his words, in fact he was looking at me with a rather proud expression. I grinned at him and continued to manipulate the water around his dick.

I noticed movement below me, Jackson’s tail had grown out and was moving beneath me. “I liked to experiment as well. Care to guess what I used my tail for?”

There was no need to ask, I struggled to maintain the control I had over the water as I felt the tip of his tail probe my entrance. I knew what he was going to do. I eased my muscles and looked him in the eye. “Why don’t you show me?”

Never one to step down from a challenge Jackson pushed into me, the tip of his tail slid in easily. It became harder to focus on moving the water around him while he had his tail in me, but I had a trick up my sleeve. I gather more water and when it was the size of a basketball, I pushed my head in.

I heard Jackson curse outside the bubble, his image was a blur. I wondered what it looked to him with my face inside this sphere, how it felt to have both the water and my tongue pleasuring him.

He had eased a bit more of his tail into me, stretching me out, getting me ready. It felt like all these years of sexual tension was finally being unleashed. All the sass, arguments, lip and fights had been building to this.

I went back and forth between his cocks, licking from the bottom of the first and all the way to the tip of the second, the bases had swollen, not a full knot, more like a sign that it was ready to swell.

He grabbed my hair and pulled me out of the bubble. I looked at him, wondering if maybe he was having issues with Kiran. “I’m about to blow!” he warned.

I continued to pleasure him with the water, feeling grateful for his warning. When he came the water developed a milky white color, I let it fall away, revealing that both his tips were still gushing a steady stream of cum.

“You weren't kidding,” I said.

“I can go again. Always had a quick refraction time. Are you stretched out enough?” he asked.

He gave his tail a twitch, and I moaned, my own cock was throbbing, with need. “Can you put one of them away?” I asked nodding to his junk. “We are going to need a lot of lube and prep if I am going to fit both of them inside me and we don’t have time for that.”

“You want me to DP you?” he asked looking shocked.

I smiled. “Are you kidding? The idea of putting both those monsters in me is hot as hell. But I need more time. Fuck, if only I was a time Kitsune!”

“In another life maybe, but don’t worry. We have all the time in the world.” 

His second cock pulled back into the base, it didn’t get pulled into his body, nor was there some slit it crawled into. It was just reabsorbed back. Shifters really were a bizarre lot.

“All I need is one to ruin you,” he said.

He pulled his tail out of me and helped me up, we kissed again and he led me out of the shower, leaving it on and taking me to the nearest bench, I climbed onto his lap, latching my mouth onto his and rubbed our dicks together.

“Fuck, is this really happening?” he asked.

“Do you want it?” I asked.

“Oh yes. Do you?”

“Damn right.”

“Good. Wanted you for so long. Need you so bad!”

I raised my hips, waiting for him to to place himself at my entrance, when I felt him push past my cheeks I began to sit down, he stopped me before I could get him in me. “Easy now. I opened you up, but we didn’t use lube. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Warmth blossomed in my chest. The look in his eyes, it was protective, firm. He was genuine about wanting to keep me from hurting myself. He wasn’t willing to sacrifice my comfort just for his pleasure.

Slowly I began to sit, he kept his hands on my hips, keeping me from just dropping down on him. It was a tight fit if we ever were going to do the DP thing I was going to need more prep and lube. But that was for another day.

Right now I had his cock fully sheathed inside me, he filled me up so perfectly. I brought my hands up to touched his cheeks with my fingertips.

“I’m in you,” he whispered.

“Yeah you are,” I spoke, wrapping my arms around his back and resting my forehead to his. “Does it feel good?”

“Better than I imagined,” he said planting a soft kiss to the corner of my lip.

We picked up a steady rhythm, hum lifting me up to let me fall back down. I hugged him close, burying my face in his neck as he plowed into me.

“Want to knot you so bad!” he growled.

“Next time, promise!” I mewled as he began to stroke my cock.

“Gonna make you feel so good! Knot you with both my cocks, wrap you up in my tail and keep you forever!”

Part of me wanted to argue. DP was one thing. But being double knotted sounded hot in theory, but even I couldn’t get myself that loose. 

Jackson stood up, holding me by my hips, he thrust forward, using his knees to give a bounce to his movement. I could feel my orgasm approaching, judging from the way his thrusts were picking up he was getting close as well.

“Back in the shower Jackson!” I told him.

He carried me back to the shower, the water was still warm and with how sensitive my skin was it felt nice to feel it caress my skin, I used my power to make the water cascade around out bodies, rubbing us like liquid silk. Jackson had me against the wall, his cock buried deep in me as far as he could go when I felt the warmth coat my insides. I soon followed, coating our stomachs only to be washed away by the water.

He held onto me, staring into my eyes, his eyes glowing an electric blue. I know he hates this color. The eyes of a wolf who has taken innocent lives. I cursed Matt, hoping Peter made his death painful in the end. He used Jackson. Kanima’s were instruments of vengeance but Matt had gone overboard. Instead of killing the people who wronged him he used Jackson to kill anyone who got in his way.

It seemed unfair Jackson should have these eyes when he couldn’t even remember doing it. When his own nature compelled him to obey the will of another. The universe really could be cruel sometimes. 

“That was amazing, almost popped my knot.”

“Next time,” I said. I let the water fall down our bodies, carrying my seed into the drain. 

“I love how you keep saying that,” he said with a smile. “It means you want this to happen again.”

“I wouldn’t mind if. But next time I will make you work for it. I am not just some booty call you know. I need to be winded and dined.”

He smiled, I knew it all to well. That cocky, confident smile Jackson wore that dazzled the masses and made your heart flutter.

“Oh I’ll work for it. But I should warn you, I bore easily.”

I tightened my muscles, making him groan. “Somehow I think I have the advantage here.” Something hard and warm slid against my cock. I looked down to see Jackson’s second cock had reappeared and was pressed against mine at the tip. 

“Being a hybrid has some serious advantages,” he replied smugly.

I sighed. Fucking Gary Stu.

***

_** Jackson ** _

 

I held Stiles hand as we drove to my house. I offered to drive him home since his jeep was getting some work done on it. I felt so damned happy. Stiles was finally mine!

Morrell was right, I did like Stiles. I always have. I was the stereotypical bully who picks on the person he likes. But I was blinded to the truth by my own ego, what we just did...I didn’t deserve it. I have been so cruel to him over the years, how can he stand to even let me touch him?

We pulled into my driveway. I was supposed to spend the night at the Hale’s tonight and needed to grab some things. Kiran had yet to try and use his power to control me again thanks to the darbha grass I had ingested. But we had no idea how powerful he was or what else he could do so we decided I should spend my nights with the Hales.

We sat in the car, just holding hands and looking at one another.

“What are you thinking about?” Stiles asked with a shy smile.

“Of all the ways I am going to make up being a jerk to you for all these years,” I replied.

“Well, you’re off to a good start.”

“I mean it Stiles. I really do care about you and I want this—I motioned between us—I want it to work for the both of us. I don’t want to earn this. You make me happy but I want to deserve it.”

“Everyone deserves happiness Jackson. You can’t make yourself think you don’t.”

“I had every reason to be happy but I pissed it all away!”

He gripped my hand tight. “Then don’t piss it away now. You have a second chance Jackson. Don’t waste it on things you could have changed or done differently. You-”

He paused, his eyes staring off to the side, slowly turning to a frown. “Why is your door open?”

I turned to follow his gaze. The front door to my house was open. My moms car wasn’t in the driveway but my dads was. I focused my hearing, closing my eyes and letting the sound in the air. I could hear the distant sounds of our neighbors moving in their homes, the birds in the trees, but I could only detect silence in my home. No movement, not even a heartbeat.

Something was wrong.

I got out of my car, Stiles followed me inside. Part of me expected a crime scene. Furniture overturned, pictures on the floor with their cases cracked, but there was nothing amiss. Not a single thing was out of place.

“No one is here,” I said. I took a deep breath. I could smell my parents, but there was something else. Something...not human.

I pulled out my cellphone and dialed my dads number. I heard it ringing in the kitchen. We found it laying on the table next to my dads briefcase. 

“I’m going to call my dad,” Stiles said.

“Wait, my mom is calling!” I said as my cell began to ring. I swiped the button and answered it. “Mom! Where are-”

“Hello Jackson,” a male voice said. He had a heavy accent. I remember hearing this voice only a tad deeper. “Your parents can’t come to the phone right now. If you wish to see them again in one piece, I suggest you do as I say.”

“Don’t you fucking hurt them!” I growled.

“Don’t threaten me mongrel!” he spat. “You’re going to bring me my wayward bride.”

“Jyoti?”

“Don’t speak her name!” he roared. “She may be a traitorous whore but a filthy half-breed like you doesn’t deserve to utter the name of a Nagini!”

“What have you done with my parents?” I demanded. 

“When I realized you had found a way to protect yourself from my influence, I decided to collect you myself. You were not home, but your parents were. It was easy for me to take control of their mortal minds. It was so easy to make them submit to my superior will. Perhaps I will make your father beat your mother to death, or maybe I will make your mother skin your father alive.”

“Don’t!” I pleaded.

“Presume to give me a command again half-breed and I will make them suffer!” he hissed.

“Where are you?” I asked.

“I will send you the address when you collect the bitch. Do not anger me boy.”

He ended the call.

“Damn it!” I yelled.

“Kiran has your parents doesn’t he?” Stiles asked.

“He says I have to bring him Jyoti, and I can’t bring anyone else or he’ll kill them!”

Stiles was quiet for a second. “If we take her to him, there is no guaranty he will let you and your parents go. We can’t face him ourselves so...what if we change the rules?”

I looked him feeling puzzled. He had this look in his eyes like he just had a good idea. I have seen that look many times over the years. Stiles methods could be suspect but often got the desired results.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“Alright, Kiran is an obsessive misogynistic psycho. He’s been chasing Jyoti for centuries just to make her suffer because she left him for a Garuda. He wants to make her suffer. But what if we offer him a trade?”

He reached into his pocket. “I got a plan. Do you trust me?”

His thumb hovered over his contact list. Part of me was afraid. But there was another part that knew better than to underestimate Stiles.

“Always.”

***

 

Jyoti stood, gazing off into the darkness as I held the gun to her head, waiting for her husband to arrive.

“I am sorry for all this,” she spoke.

“It’s not your fault,” I told her.

“So many years I have spent running. After tonight it will all be over. I wish things had gone differently though.”

“Yeah...me to.”

I had sent Kiran a picture with me holding a gun to her head. Warning him that the bullets were laced with mountain ash. Nāga are difficult to kill, but not impossible. One of these in her brain would kill her. He had called, threatening all kinds of tortures he would unleash on me if I hurt her.

He wasn’t afraid for her. He hated her. Because she defied him because she was brave enough to leave him. Men like Kiran have fragile egos. This I know all too well. He wanted her to suffer for her strength and will. All these years of chasing her, making her life hell. He wanted her to live so he could keep on punishing her, making her feel weak and helpless.

That’s why he wouldn’t let her die. The plan was he would bring my parents and I would hand her over and he would leave me alone.

At least that’s what he thinks the plan is.

We were waiting at the river where I had awoken after becoming a Kanima. It was late, we had needed a place far enough where he would feel safe and keep anyone innocent from getting involved. All we had to do was wait for Kiran to show up. Luckily we didn’t have to wait long.

The wind began to blow and clouds began to form in the sky, I could smell the rain preparing to fall. I knew right away it wasn’t natural, the sky had been clear but a moment ago “He’s here,” Jyoti said with a note of fear.

He came walking past the trees with my mom and dad. They walked behind them, each was holding a gun. Kiran was a few inches taller than me with brown skin. He had thick, black hair and angry, narrowed eyes. Derek could look scary but this guy could make you piss your pants. The rage he projected was staggering. I felt like I was looking at a literal time bomb that could go off at any second.

He wore a simple pair of faded blue jeans and a tan colored shirt. He was barefoot, and I noticed he seemed to be having some difficulty walking. No doubt he wasn’t used to walking on two feet.

“You dare lay hands on my wife?” he demanded.

“It was easy, I went to her house and pumped her full of my venom. Took a lot, but I was able to take her down.”

His gaze traveled to Jyoti, she flinched and looked away. “You let this half-breed get the better of you. You are a disgrace to our people!”

Stiles and I had gone to her house and told her the situation and our plan. She had agreed. She was tired of running. Tired of people dying because her husband didn’t know when to give the fuck up. 

“Let my parents go!” I yelled.

“At arms!” he yelled.

Mom and dad raised their guns, pointing them to the others head. “Give me my wife, else your parents brains will splatter all over the ground.”

“No!” Jyoti walked forward, glaring at Kiran. “I refuse to let any more people die!”

Kiran began to laugh, it was a mocking bellow that made me want to rip his throat out with my teeth...huh, must be genetic.

“You _refuse?”_ he asked struggling to find air. “All these years you still haven’t realized you have no choice!”

“I have always had a choice Kiran. My family raised me to be the perfect obedient bride. I tried to be the perfect wife. But you were just a pathetic worm!”

Kiran clenched his fists in anger, I could hear his knuckles pop.

“You dare speak to me like this!”

She stared at him defiantly. “I do more than dare! I speak the truth! You were never a man Kiran. You were just a spoiled brat who was never taught any manners. You were insane with jealousy and spite, the only reason your parents wanted me to marry you was because they knew no woman from your cast would have you. So they took me, a Nagini from a lower family because they knew how eager my parents would be to be elevated. They knew what you would do to any other bride they chose. So they took the poor girl and offered me to appease your darker urges!”

“They took you from the dirt and raised you above all others! Wretched viper, you paid our generosity with deceit!”

“I gave you what you gave me Kiran! Ratan was more of a man than you could ever hope to be! He was kind, gentle, he knew how to treat a woman in every way that matter. And he was a far better lover than you! I still remember feeling his hands on my body, inflaming my desires with his words which were sweeter than honey!”

He was about to pop, his scent had soured with pure hatred, I felt like the hair in my nose had singed. I never imagined a being could be filled with such black rage. 

It was all part of the plan, keep him distracted while the others got ready. Waiting for the signal.

“I am tired of running from you, I will not spend the rest of time hiding from a pathetic, miserable creature like yourself. I am strong Kiran, stronger than either one of us imagined. I wish I had learned this sooner. But one thing I learned while I hid from you was the power that resides in me. The power pigs like you fear and try to squash with abuse and spite.”

Her eyes became reptilian, glowing like bronze fire. Mom and dad began to sway, lowering their arms.

“What are you doing!” he demanded turning his head to look at them.

“Freeing them from you! You didn’t think I was being idle all these years did you?”

My parents dropped their guns. Mom began to cry and dad grabbed hold of her and they began to run. Kiran let out a hiss and was about to go after them but I fired my gun three times, hitting him on the back. 

He spun around, two needle like fangs protruded from his mouth. “That won’t kill me fool!”

He was right, the mountain ash would slow him down but it wouldn’t kill him. He went to chase after mom and dad again but he froze when he saw who was emerging from the woods. The Hale pack, accompanied by the McCall pack as well as a few dozen deputies and Hunters strolled out. Mom and dad were taken away to safety.

“You are under violation of the Paranormal Accords! Stand down or we will open fire!” Chris Argent called out.

“It is over, your reign of terror has ended!” Talia yelled.

Kiran began to laugh. “Fools! All of you! Did you think I came alone? Did you think I would fall for such a juvenile trap? I knew the boy wouldn’t just obey me, not when he has so many friends and family to turn to. Luckily my time in this town has been well spent!”

“You can’t charm as, we have protection from your mental powers,” Stiles dad yelled.

I saw Stiles standing next to Scott. His eyes glowed orange, looking up at the sky. Was he waiting for it to rain? It wasn’t like he was going to need to fight, not with all the others present.

“Foolish mortal, true the herbs you have protect you from my gaze _now_. But I have met many of this pitiful towns protectors a few times.”

“Oh no, he’s already charmed them!” Jyoti yelled.

“Slaves, protect your master!”

What happened next was chaos. The shifters, the Hunters and the deputies all turned on one another. Gunfire erupted in a deafening roar. Kiran charged at me, I fired my gun but he dodged it, and spat in my race. I didn’t know Nāga’s could spit venom. My eyes burned and I dropped the gun. The last thing I heard was Stiles screaming my name before I was being pushed into the river and dragged to the bottom.

***

 

_** Stiles ** _

 

We underestimated the Nāga’s power to hypnotize people. We should have guessed he could have been able to plant suggestions in a person to manipulate them at a later date. All this time we thought he had been bidding his time, waiting to make a move against Jackson or Jyoti, but he had been slithering around, using his power to manipulate the people we would turn to for help so they would fight for him.

I had to get to Jackson, I saw Jackson get hit in the face by Kiran’s venom before he got pushed into the river. I was sure Jackson’s eyes would heal, hopefully Nāga venom didn’t impede his healing. Cobra venom could cause permanent blindness. I hoped Nāga venom could be cured.

There was a sudden, bone chilling scream, Lydia was fighting a group of deputies, sending them flying back. Ethan and Aiden had fused and were fighting Laura and Derek. Talia and Peter were going at it, Cora and Malia were fighting some Hunters.

I saw the Whittemores hiding behind a tree, looking terrified. Jyoti was able to free them from Kiran’s control but with everyone running around there was no way she would be able to free them unless she could look them in the eye. I couldn’t even tell who was being controlled and who was just defending themselves.

“Look out!” Parrish shielded me from a volley of bullets. He turned around and let out a roar, a wave of heat shot forward, heating the guns the humans were using. But it left them defenseless. Scott pounced on my dad he was about to claw his face off but Talia’s husband Damian pushed Scott off, he went to offer my dad a hand to help him up but dad socked him in the face.

“Stiles, we have to break Kiran’s hold on them!” Lydia called.

“Use your power!” Jyoti yelled. “You can heal them!”

“I don’t have any water!” I called back.”

She raised her arms, and the wind picked up, a moment later it began to rain. I wasn’t sure if I could do it, but I had to try. I raised my arms, mimicking her posture and let the fox in me act. I felt my power travel through the water on the ground, through the puddles that were quickly forming that people were standing in.

Healing one person could be tiring. Healing this many was a bit more taxing. But I was a river Kitsune and drew power from water. Eventually the fighting stopped, one by one they all settled down and looked around in confusion.

I lowered my arms, feeling tired. But I couldn’t stop. Not now.

I quickly ran for the river, kicking off my shoes and taking off my jacket and shirt I jumped into the river. I felt my body tingle as the water re-energized me. I don’t know how long Jackson has been down here or what Kiran has been doing to him, but I pray he is okay.

Jackson was floating near the bottom of the river, he wasn’t moving. I began to swim to him but movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. Kiran had transformed. His legs had fused together to form a long tail and his hood was drawn, his scales were dark and his eyes shined in the dark.

He was faster than I thought he would be, but I was in my element and managed to dodge him before he could get his claws on me. I swam to Jackson, using the water to propel me forward.. I grabbed him and looked for Kiran, he was swimming right for us, his mouth open impossibly wide with his fangs sticking out. But then something slammed into him, another Nāga...Jyoti.

They wrestled around, blood began to cloud around them as they clawed at one another, and as much as I wanted to help her I had to help Jackson first. I swam for the shore, hauling him up. The others rushed over to us. The Whittemores were with them. Jacksons mother was crying, two deputies had to hold his father back.

I pulled the water out from Jackson’s lungs and threw it to the side. He began to cough and gag. I placed my hands over his face, healing the damage Kiran did with his venom. Thankfully it worked. Opening his eyes, Jackson focused on me and smiled. “You saved me again.”

“Where are the Nāga?” Argent asked.

“Jyoti fought Kiran to give us a chance to escape,” I said looking back to the river.

“Something is coming,” Peter said.

“Where’s your guns?” Jackson asked.

“Melted,” Argent said giving Parrish the stink eye.

We backed away from the pond. Parrish and the shifters stood in front of us, waiting.

Jyoti emerged from the pond, her scales were a lighter shade of bronze than Kiran’s. She dragged him with her, both of their bodies were covered in bloody gashes, I noticed a syringe was sticking out of his side. She dropped him to the ground and raised herself over him, I would say she stood but she didn’t have any legs. Just a tail.

“Kanima venom?” he asked with indignation. 

“A little donation Jackson gave me before we came here. Mixed with a few other powerful tranquilizers. Just in case things went bad.”

“It won’t hold me for long!” he hissed.

“Long enough!” she raised her hand. “This is for Ratan you bastard!”

“You can’t kill me! I am your husband! I am your master!”

“You are my nightmare! And your reign of terror over me is over!”

She stuck her fist right into his chest, pulling out his still beating heart she opened her mouth wider than any human ever could and swallowed it whole.

Kiran stared at her in outrage then the life faded from his eyes and he stopped moving. It was finally over.

***

 

_** Later that year ** _

 

Jackson and I sat next to each other, our legs in Lydia’s pool. We watched as the twins and Scott and Danny wrestled in the pool. Ethan was on top of Aiden’s shoulders and Danny was on top of Scott’s. 

“Are they trying to play the game or make out?” Jackson asked as we watched Ethan and Danny play.

“Jesus Ethan, this is why I wanted to be on top!” Aiden yelled as Ethan grabbed Danny and began try and pull him close to make out with him.

“That’s what I told him last night,” Danny said.

“Oh my God he’s growing a boner!” Scott yelled.

Jackson and I chuckled as Scott and Aiden struggled to get Ethan and Danny off of their shoulders. Lydia walked over to Cora and Malia with some lemonade. They were watching the guys with various expressions of amusement.

After Kiran died things finally began to settle down. Jyoti was still in Beacon Hills. She was fired when word got out she was a Nāga. She had lied on her application and said she was human. She decided to move on, now she was an active supporter of the MeToo movement. Her story of centuries of abuse made her a hero to many. She travels around speaking to women about abuse and how they can find the strength to move on and defend themselves.

Kiran’s body had been sent back to his family in India. They were not to upset he was dead. His psychosis made him the black sheep of the clan and they were relieved he was never coming back. Jyoti’s family has not tried to contact her. She was still seen as a traitor and disgrace to many of her kind.

But not all of them. Other exiled Nāga have been contacting her. Those of her kind who like her dared to love someone who wasn’t one of their race or wanted to live unbound by their peoples ancient and outdated rules on class. This year the Hales would be hosting one of the largest gatherings of Nāgas and if things go well Beacon Hills might have it’s first Nāga colony. 

I was happy for Jyoti, she never imagined she would find a place among her kind again. That the word _home_ would mean something more than just a temporary residence. Though she is no longer our teacher we keep in touch, always happy to offer a hand if she ever needs it.

Jackson was still going to therapy. He had a talk with Peter about how his plans for the future didn’t involve murder and becoming an Alpha and if Peter wanted to be a part of his life he needed to make peace with that. Luckily Peter wanted to be Jackson’s dad more than he wanted to be his second in command and begrudgingly agreed.

I had been invited to dinner at both the Hales and the Whittemores along with my dad. Jacksons parents loved me, saving their son made me their new favorite person. 

“I’m just so happy my baby found a nice young man to take care of him,” his mother had said as she gave me a warm hug.

Jackson and I were doing great. Some times he lapsed back into his old habits but he was always quick to apologize. He really was trying to become a better person and I was proud of him for that. I also loved all the gifts he loved to buy me. My book shelf was quickly filled with the latest graphic novels. He even helped pay for Roscoe’s repairs, I hated having him do it Jackson refused to allow me to ride in it unless it was fixed by a professional.

I never thought Jackson and I would be like this, together and happy. He really has come a long way from the bully he once was. Jackson said when we graduate he wants to work with kids. Help make sure that orphans were lucky to find a good home like he was and to help make sure no one went through what he did.

It hit his popularity to be my boyfriend. But it was a testament to how much he has changed because the old Jackson would have never sacrificed his public image for love. It made swim practice problematic as Coach had to pry us apart many times. Now that we were having sex I couldn’t keep my hands off him, especially when he was in that speedo. Also I couldn’t help resist messing with him so when Jackson was in the water during practice and suddenly began to turn red and struggle to speak no one knew it was because I was fondling him with the water. 

Turns out Jackson didn’t mind an audience.

I rested my head against his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and he whispered in my ear. “What do you say we join them in the pool?”

I grinned. “Let’s sneak in and pull the shorts of Scott and Aiden.”

Jackson chuckled. “God, I love how you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun adding the Naga in this chapter. The Garuda were mentioned in season 5 but sadly we never got to see them. I figured if they exist in the Teen Wolf universe it would make sense the Naga would to. Hindu mythology is really fascinating and I had a lot of fun delving into it.
> 
> Also, as someone who supports the MeToo movement and has had many women in my family who have suffered physical and sexual abuse this chapter had a special place in my heart. I know a lot of people have their own feelings on the movement but even though I am a man myself I know there are double standards and inequalities between men and women that need to be addressed and rectified. 
> 
> And to anyone who suffers from an abusive relationship get help. Love is a two way street and is founded on trust, respect and honesty. 
> 
> Next chapter is Time featuring Corey!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey is captured by Hunters and sent to Eichen, but he finds it is so much more than a prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as promised the other chapter. I am really excited because this took me so long to write and the OC in this Sky has a special place in my heart.

時間  
Jikan  
Time

Corey

I leaned against the pillar. The mall was bustling with people. It was a good day, pick pocketing would be easy. I would just swing by one of the bathrooms, go invisible and gather up some cash. I should be able to get a motel for the night. Enjoy a hot meal and a warm bath!  
Looking for the nearest restroom I became aware I was being watched. A boy around my age was glaring at me, he had olive skin and dark hair. Next to him stood a blonde kid with a freckled face who was staring at me to. But he looked a little more nervous.  
My instincts instantly warned me something wasn’t right. You don’t just stare at someone like that without a good reason. I looked around and saw a woman with dark skin in the line for the Dairy Queen looking at me with a piercing look that made me feel like someone was running a knife along my skin.  
I don’t think they were Hunters. I think they are those wannabes who fancy themselves Hunters but were just a bunch of idiots with guns who cause more trouble than a feral Omega. To be honest, I would rather deal with real Hunters than idiots who thought they were tough enough to capture supernatural creatures.  
The Hunters would be more careful, especially in a public area. But these rogues were reckless and uncaring. They were becoming a problem for the police. I don’t have enough fingers and toes to count the number of innocent people gunned down because some idiot thought they were a shifter.  
Technically I wasn’t a shifter. I was a science experiment. A group of para-scientists calling themselves the Dread Doctors believed the only way to avoid some terrible world war between humans and the supernatural was to create a new race, beings who did not have the same weaknesses as other shifters but had the strengths they did.  
They targeted kids who had body transplants. Skin, eye, heart, liver, kidney. Because that made us genetic chimeras in a way. Somehow they were able to use that to make us into enhanced humans or as the papers dubbed us Chimeras.   
The Doctors experiments drew the Hunters attention. They raided the lair where they were keeping us and at first it seemed like we were saved. Until the Hunters began killing us. Some of us managed to escape. I had been part of a pack with a guy named Theo. He had been the Doctor’s lackey, their first successful experiment. He had been helping them keep us in check; he was being groomed to be our Alpha.  
He went from having a few dozen subjects to only having four.   
Obviously the public was alarmed when they learned about us. A creature that was made up of animal and shifters and had no weaknesses to the conventional means. The Hunters painted us as bad guys. Monsters who were rabid.  
But the government ordered us to be taken in alive. That we needed help. I wanted to turn myself in. Theo called me an idiot. If the government wanted us taken alive, it was because they wanted to see how we were made.  
“Think about it man, if they learned to keep their troops human but give them the powers of the shifters our country would be unstoppable. Don’t think for a second they won’t tear you apart piece by piece to learn the Doctors secrets.”  
But Theo was gone now. So was Hayden, Tracey and Josh. It was just me now. Captured by the Hunters. Probably in some lab now being dissected like frogs. Now it was just me. Sad, cowardly, invisible Corey. I was stronger than the average human and could heal much faster and even better I could turn invisible. But I didn’t have fangs or claws. I wasn’t a fighter like the others had been.  
But maybe that was why I was able to escape while the others were captured. Because I was a coward because I never fought.  
Tracy used to make fun of me. Called me the most useless Chimera. Ironic seeing how she was the first to be captured. She used to be a nice girl but once we escaped and she started spending time with Theo, she turned into a huge bitch.  
I pulled my hoodie up and decided to leave. As I walked through the mall I decided to head for the nearest changing room and go invisible. I was sure now those people were wannabes, and I wasn’t going to fuck around with them.  
Rule 1.) When in doubt, run!  
I froze when I felt something hard press against my back.  
“Freeze freak!” a voice hissed.  
“Jesus Gabe put that thing away!” another voice said, sounding panicked.  
“Shut up, don’t use my name you idiot!”  
“You’re the idiot with a gun in public!”  
“I’m too close to his back, no one will see!”  
“Easy boys. Let’s not cause a scene.”  
The woman from earlier walked in front of me. The smile she wore reminded me of a cat, right before it killed its prey. “Mr. Bryant. The infamous Chameleon. The last Chimera. We’ve been looking for you for some time.”  
“You and everyone else,” I said.  
“Just come with us quietly now. You can’t escape. There are a dozen more of us here.”  
“Where are you taking me?” I asked.  
“Some place where you can’t hurt innocent people,” she replied coldly.  
“I have never hurt people,” I said.  
“You use your powers to break into homes and steal from hardworking people. What’s stopping you from entering someones home and doing something worse like murder or rape?”  
I felt like someone had slapped me on the face. I admit I have done some shady shit since I was turned into a Chimera. Yeah, I broke into other people’s houses. But only to grab some food and get some sleep...and maybe steal something that could get me some money.  
But murder? Rape?  
“I do what I need to survive!” I responded hotly. “When you’re being hunted by a bunch of psycho’s you have to be adaptive.”  
The guy behind me pushed the gun against my back, causing me to hiss in pain. “You’re a freak! A monster made in a lab by a bunch of madmen. The Hunters had the right idea but then the government had to get involved. Everyone knows they want to make more versions of you. Well, we’re not going to let that happen. We’re going to put a bullet right between your-”  
“Enough Gabe,” the woman muttered, “we’re starting to attract a crowed.”  
People were starting to realize something was going on. Maybe they sensed the tense atmosphere, but I saw some people had pulled out their phones and were recording us. So this is how my life ends? Killed by a bunch of bigots while the world watches on Youtube.  
“Tamara!” a voice barked.  
“Shit!” the woman spat.  
The gun at my back vanished before I could run for it someone was grabbing my hands and putting me in cuffs. I began to struggle, trying to rip myself free, but whatever they were made of was not ordinary metal.  
I was grabbed and when I saw who it was holding me I struggled harder. They wore black body armor with a silver fluer de lis on their right shoulders. They black helmets with the visors pulled down so I couldn’t see their faces.  
A girl, a little older than me walked up to the woman–Tamara–with a cold expression. She had pale skin and long dark hair pulled back in a bun. A man walked with her with blue eyes and silvery hair. I knew who they were. Chris and his daughter Allison Argent. One of the oldest and most influential Hunters in the world. Their family had been hunting shifters for centuries. They specialized in Werewolves but led the American Hunter League. The government sponsored response to supernatural threats.  
“This is the fourth time we have found you interfering with Hunter related business,” Allison said.  
“We caught him before you did. You should be thanking us,” Tamara responded sounding prideful.  
Allison rolled her eyes. “We have been monitoring the Chimera for a few weeks now. We were never sure if any more escaped so we were waiting to see if he could lead us to more of them. When we saw you and your little...assistants move on him we knew it was time to bring him in.”  
Tamara got an angry look on her face. Gabe was clenching his fists, no doubt angered about being referred to as an assistant. The other boy was looking like he wished he had my power to turn invisible.  
“Arming children, whom do not have permits to carry concealed weapons. I think the police wil-”  
Tamara pulled something from her pocket. For a wild moment I thought she was about to draw a gun. So did some of the other agents who aimed their weapons at her. The mall was filled with shouts as people took cover. Some brave few remained, hidden around corners and tables with their phones out.  
Tamara held a piece of paper. “I have been deputized. Your grandfather met with me. He thinks I have potential. Thinks it is good someone in this town is showing some initiative. Both me and these boys have the same permits. We may not have the full authority you do. But we have the right to carry concealed weapons and assist in the hunting of illegal supernaturals.”  
Allison stared at the permit with an expression that made me cringe. There was a tense moment of silence and she finally spoke, keeping her eyes on Tamara. “Check these boys for papers.”  
Gabe was grinning as he handed them his papers. Nolan was still keeping small and quiet. I wondered how someone so meek could even attempt to be a Hunter. Gabe was far more aggressive, but this kid seemed like he’d rather be anywhere else.  
“They are legit ma’am,” one of the agents said.  
“Well, we are done here then. Let’s take our captive to Eichen. And someone contact my grandfather and let him know I need to have a chat with him. Good day Tamara.”  
We left them in the mall. People had started to come out, they stood as far from us as they could. They continued to record everything though. I cried as they led me out. Pathetic I know. But given they were taking me to Eichen House I think I can be forgiven for a few tears.  
Eichen House was once a facility for the mentally disturbed before they turned it into a holding place for supernaturals. They say the whole place is covered in mountain ash and they keep all the patients sedated. Others say there is a man there who performs inhuman experiments to learn better ways to kill shifters.  
I was sure Theo, and the others were there. One good thing about being there is I will be with my friends again. I wasn’t very fond of Theo or Tracy. But I liked Josh and Hayden. They were not bloodthirsty or crazy.   
They loaded me into an armored truck. I continued to cry, my tears fell to the floor, forming a small puddle. Once the truck started, and we began to move, I began to beg with them.  
“Please, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to become a Chimera. Please don’t send me to Eichen. Just kill me now and get it over with I beg you...just end it!”  
“Dude, pull yourself together,” a familiar voice spoke.  
I froze. I looked up to the guard sitting across from me. “Josh?”  
The guard took off his helmet, and I was met with a boy with dark hair and tan skin and glowing purple eyes. “S’up?” he asked grinning at me.  
“Holy shit Josh! You’re alive! Is this a jail break? Are the others with you? How did you escape? I’m so glad you are alive!”  
“Calm down, let me take your cuffs off.”  
He moved around me and I felt him unlock the cuffs that bound me. “They usually use shit with mountain ash to keep shifters nice and docile. But Chimeras don’t have to worry about that,” Josh said as he sat back down.  
One of the other guards took off his helmet. “Can’t believe Gerard deputized Monroe. Allison is pissed man.”  
“Gerard has always been outspoken about hunting anything supernatural. You know he is trying to get that bill passed that declares Banshee’s legally insane so they can be committed.”  
“Josh what is going on dude, talk to me here,” I said rubbing my wrists.  
“Corey, this is Danny,” Josh said introducing me to the other.  
“Hi, Josh has told me a lot about you. I am happy to finally meet you.”  
I watched as they held hands. “Umm. Are you two together?” I asked.  
“Yep, someone finally tamed this old eel,” Josh said kissing Danny on the cheek.  
“I wouldn’t say tamed. We are still working on some disgusting habits,” Danny said with a sigh.  
“You’re talking about how he makes nests from his own saliva?” I asked.  
When the Doctors made the Chimeras they didn’t just use shifters to make us. They also used animals. In Josh’s case it was an eel. It made for some rather unique traits and instincts.  
“Hey, I am just trying to make our room look nice!” Josh said with a huff.  
Danny gave him a disgusted look. “I can’t believe you said that with a straight face.”  
“Look where are we going?” I asked.  
“Eichen, just like Allison said,” Danny replied.  
“You will be informed about everything when we get there man. Trust me, Eichen is more than just a prison. It is also a haven for our kind...well, anyone not human.”  
“They just let you out?” I asked.  
“We figured having a familiar face would put you at ease,” Danny said. “Hayden is still learning to control her instincts so we decided to send Josh.”  
“Is Theo and Tracy with you to?” I asked.  
Danny and Josh shared a look. “Yes. But they are prisoners. Theo tried to start a rebellion and he and Tracey were locked up. Just relax dude, you’re safe now. I promise.”  
***

I sat in a small tan colored room. A glass of water sat in front of me, Josh stood next to me looking bored. We were in Eichen House. When we arrived, they had to put the cuffs on me. The whole place was crawling with guards carrying assault rifles and batons that were also tasers.  
I had been searched for paraphernalia, feeling a surge of anger when they took all the case I had taken. I was led to this room and once we were inside, they took the cuffs off and Allison said that someone called Minato. She spoke to me with a warm and friendly smile. She had a different aura about her now that we were in private.  
Even though she was acting friendly, I did not trust her one bit. After watching those Hunters gun down all those other Chimeras in the Doctor’s labs I could only seem them as monsters. I still had nightmares about that night.   
We had all been excited at first, we thought the nightmare was over and the good guys were coming to save us. We were so fucking wrong.  
“So, you like guys huh?” I asked.  
“Guess I was a little bi. Danny is really good with computers and since I am a walking battery, I was able to help him power some of his machines. We started hanging out and I decided to see what it is like being with a dude.”  
“Do you like is so far?” I asked.  
“Lets just say if I had known then how awesome it is to get head from another guy I might have made a move on you dude.”  
The door opened and an Asian man walked in. He had short trimmed black hair and a pair of wire glasses on his face. He wore a shiny silver suite, and I saw a silver chain dangling from his pocket. He carried a cup of coffee and he had a warm smile on his face.  
“Ah, Mr. Bryant. We have been looking for you for a long time. You gave us all quit the run around.” He spoke with a chastising tone but with no heat in it. He sat down across from me and took a sip from his coffee. “I am sure by now you have been given a quick rundown of our operation here.”  
“Kind of. I thought Eichen House was a prison for supernaturals?” I asked.  
“Well it is. Sadly some shifters are as monstrous as people make us out to be and like with human criminals they need to be contained to keep them from hurting others. But there is another side to this place. A better side. This is a place for those who are wrongfully persecuted to hide. A safe haven for the innocent who have become victims of an unjust system.”  
I looked over to Josh who nodded his head. Silently telling me it was true.  
“Naturally only a select few know of this. If the government were to learn what we are doing here, it would endanger the lives of everyone we have sworn to protect.”  
“Wait, you said ‘Us’. Are you a shifter?”  
His eyes glowed orange. “I am what is known as a Kitsune. I am Minato of the jikan clan. I have lived for many centuries Mr. Bryant. I have seen many wars and acts of injustices heaped on the innocent by those in power. Once again I act to use my power to try and protect the few from the many who would see them harm. Allow me to show you our operation and then you can decide your next course of action.”  
“Okay. I mean...as long as you guys don’t try to dissect me.”  
Josh let out a laugh and Minato just smiled. “My dear boy, no one here has an interest in you. Though Sky may want to perform some tests. Don’t worry, we’ll keep him from doing anything too drastic.”  
Before I could ask what he meant he pulled out his watch. It had a symbol engraved on it and I watched as he flicked it open. “You might feel a little odd as this is your first temporal shift.”  
“My first-”  
He began to fiddle with the dial. I felt like I was traveling up a waterfall. I could feel something pushing against me. But I didn’t know what it was. The light flickered on and off at a rapid pace, I realized it wasn’t because of a power surge but rather it was because the bulb kept on disappearing and reappearing. The cracks that had formed on the walls slowly began to shrink, it reminded me of those videos of a flower blooming but in reverse.  
He closed his watch and took another sip of his coffee. “The hell was that?” I asked.  
“We have traveled a hundred years into the past. To a time when the supernatural world was still hidden and shifters were not persecuted.”  
“That’s not possible. You can’t travel through time, it is just something you see on TV like Star Trek or Doctor Who!”  
Minato chuckled. “One of the benefits of being of the jikan clan is we are all about time. Come, let us show you around.”  
“Should I put the cuffs on?” I asked.  
Minato waved his hand. “No, you will not need those. Not here.”  
He stood up and headed for the door. Josh tapped my shoulder, and I stood up and we followed Minato out. As we walked through the halls, I quickly became aware that the guards were all gone. So was the barbed wire that lined the top of the walls, and the security cameras and the metal detectors and the metal bars on the windows.  
The halls were empty saved for a few orderlies and nurses. They looked at us with confused expressions but didn’t bother us. I noticed right away their hairstyles and cloths were very...retro.  
“Holy shit, have we really time traveled?” I asked.  
Minato got a thoughtful expression on his face. “I used the wrong terminology, please forgive me. You were right, time travel does not exist. Even for Kitsune like myself. We can manipulate it and bend it but even we can’t travel through it like you see on television. What we have entered is a chronological loop of the year nineteen-eighteen. One-hundred years ago I created this loop, to make a place to hide the hunted from their persecutors. As of late it has been housing shifters who have been accused of crimes that violate their rights as beings and individuals. If you would like it will house you as well.”  
We walked out into the courtyard. People were talking, some were eating and a small group was playing soccer.  
“Long before it was a prison or an asylum Eichen was a small hospital. So don’t be worried about being forced to take pills or electric shock therapy.”  
“What about the orderlies and the nurses we saw?” I asked.  
“They are part of the loop. They lived a century ago from our perspective. Now they just go about their days as they did all those years ago again and again and again.”  
“Corey!”   
A girl was running to me. Her eyes shined with a yellow light. “Hayden!” I yelled.  
I ran to her and hugged her. “I am so happy to see you!” I said.  
A group of people followed her. One was a guy with shortcut brown hair and a stocky build. Another with a slimmer body and dark skin. A blonde girl with a metal choker in the shape of an L and a tall boy with light green eyes and broad muscular shoulders.  
Hayden pulled back, her eyes were still glowing. “I wanted to go, but I am still learning to be a Werewolf and it would have been too difficult to get me past all the security!”  
“You’re a Werewolf now?”  
Hayden had been part Werewolf and part Werejaguar. Unlike Theo she hadn’t been able to fully change her face. She had been able to grow fangs, claws and grew some diamonds shape spots on her skin.  
“I was injured when I was captured. You know I had the weakest healing of all the Chimeras. Turning into a Werewolf was the only way to save me. I am still learning control. I probably would have lost my shit if I went.”  
The boy with the short brown hair kissed her cheek. “You’re doing better than I did when I became a Werewolf.”  
“Wait, you’re Liam...Liam Dunbar, Hayden’s Liam, the one she always talked about!”  
Liam beamed at Hayden who was blushing. “Yep. That Liam.”  
I recognized Liam from the news. He had been bitten by an Alpha Werewolf when a Wendigo went rabid in a hospital. Both Liam and his Alpha had to go on a run. Liam didn’t do anything wrong but since he was diagnosed with IED that made him a dangerous hazard according to the law and he had to be put away to keep him from loosing control.  
Any shifter with a mental disorder was automatically locked up.  
When I first met Hayden, she told me about her and Liam’s complicated past. How they were at that awkward stage of being attracted to one another but not officially dating yet. Guess things had changed between them.  
“These are my friends, Mason, his boyfriend Brett and Brett’s little sister Lori.”  
Lori stepped forward and offered her hand. “We are pleased to meet you. Hayden and Josh told us a lot about you.”  
“Is it true you can turn invisible?” Mason asked with an excited tone.  
I smiled. I clapped my hands together and the world around me turned green. With the exception of Hayden and Josh who had seen me do this so many times before they all gasped.  
“Holy shit!” Brett said.  
“Amazing!” Mason said.  
I decloaked myself and Josh patted my shoulder.  
“Fascinating, Sky is going to love you,” Minato said.  
At the mention of Sky the others became stony faced. I could tell whoever this person is he or she is not a favorite. “Who is Sky?” I asked.  
“Sky is the love child of Sheldon Cooper and Rick Sanchez,” Liam said.  
“He’s an acquired taste. Very blunt and straight to the point,” Mason said with a forced smile.  
“He’s a total asshole,” Brett mumbled.  
“Minato!”  
A guy with pale-mole dotted skin was running to us. He wore a pair of thick, black glasses and he wore a suite similar to Minato. He had eyes like whiskey, a little brown and a little amber. I found myself staring into them and feeling warm all over.  
“Ah, Stiles. I am happy to report we managed to acquire Mr. Bryant,” Minato said.  
Stiles extended his hand. “Pleased to meet you.”  
I shook his hand, noting how long his fingers were. “You to.”  
Minato was looking at us with a grin. His eyes had a faraway look as if he was seeing something the rest of us could not.  
“I was just coming to see if Corey was here yet. Sky is eager to meet him.”  
“No doubt to probe him,” Josh said with a snicker.  
“Wait what?” I asked.  
Stiles flicked Josh on the head. “Ignore the energizer bunny here. You are not going to get probed. But we do need to get you checked out. Just to make sure you don’t have any medical issues.”  
“We’ll catch up with you later man,” Josh said.  
Stiles and Minato began to lead me back into the building. “Hey Corey!”  
I turned. The others were all standing in a line. “We believe in you!” Hayden yelled.  
They all gave me the salute from the Hunger Games, whistling the theme.  
“Bunch of drama queens I swear,” Stiles said. “Honestly, Sky isn’t...that bad.”  
“You don’t sound very convinced of your own words,” I commented.  
***

We made our way deep into the bowels of Eichen. We came to a stop in front of a pair of metal doors that were sealed by a series of locks with a small keypad to the side. Minato pressed a red button beneath the keypad.  
“Unless you brought me something to study piss off!” a voice spoke from the speaker above the door.  
“Sky, what have we talked about using foul language?” Minato asked.  
“That I am an American and freely exorcise my right to say what ever the fuck I want,” the voice responded.  
I was starting to see what the others were talking about. I looked over to Minato to see he was rubbing his head.   
“Hey assface open up, we got the last Chimera here,” Stiles said.  
The locks began to move once they were loose enough the doors began to open. A thick vapor began to pour from the room, preventing me from seeing anything. A figure emerged from the vapor once it came into sight I flung myself back in terror.  
A tan leather coat covered his frame. His face was covered my a metal mask with several eyeholes and rubber tubes attached to the sides. He wore a pair of large metal gauntlets made from brass and wires.  
Memories began to flood my mind. Beings similar to this one. Holding me down, injecting me with needles, burying me alive, putting me in a cage.  
“Subject, success. Unlike others his abilities are strictly none-predatory. Must make sure to balance between predators and prey. Abilities will grow with time, allowing him to better hide.”  
“Corey! Corey!”   
I blinked. I had fallen to the floor, my eyes wet with tears. Minato and Stiles were looking at me with worried expressions. “You lied to me!” I yelled standing up and pushing them back. “You aren’t here to help me! You are working with the Doctors!”   
“The fuck are you talking about?”  
I looked over to the figure. He reached up and took off his mask. The face behind the mask was not the scared monstrosity I imagined. His skin was a little darker than Mason’s, he had some high-cheekbones that made me think he might have some Native American in him. His eyes were dark brown and his lips were thin and his eyebrows small.  
“I’m not one of those psychos. This is just my work uniform!”  
“Which you modified from their shit!” Stiles said giving him a glare.  
“Hey, they shouldn’t have left their gear behind when the Hunters invaded their lair,” he said.  
“You made that from their equipment?” I asked.  
“No, I modified it using their equipment. Guys were fucking geniuses. We managed to sneak some of their tech to see if we could find a way to reverse the process they used to make Chimeras. We figure we make you guys humans then the Hunters would leave you alone.”  
“Any luck?” I asked.  
“Nope. But don’t worry, I am smarter than all three of them put together. Some time a few experiments and I am sure I can make you boring again.”  
“Human, Sky. The word you are looking for is Sky,” Minato said.  
“Same thing.”  
“You’re Sky?” I asked.  
He stepped forward, and I fought the urge to step back. He raised his left hand, and a port opened on the palm and a smaller, mechanical hand came out. “Beautiful Sky, resident genius and Seer of Beacon Hills, past and future.”  
I shook the smaller hand, fighting the urge to flinch at the cold metal against my skin.  
“Beautiful Sky?” I asked.  
“English translation of my name from Hopílavayi, my fathers tribe. He named me while she was high on pain killers.”  
He lowered his arm and the mini-hand went back inside the gauntlet. He turned and headed back inside. “Well let’s go. Time is wasting. We only got six more months before Minato resets the clock.”  
We followed him inside. The doors closed and locked behind us. The room was vast and filled with sketch-boards, chalkboards, marker boards, computers, Ipads, laptops, TV screens, tables with beakers and vials and cylinders filled with different colored liquids.  
It was like someone had taken whatever technology they had from this age and did a scary good job merging it with modern tech.  
“Strip to your undies and sit on the table,” Sky said pointing to a metal table.  
“Do I have to?” I asked feeling self-conscious.  
“No, he just wants to see you half-naked,” Stiles said glaring at Sky.  
He just grinned. “Like you don’t like the idea.”  
Stiles blushed and glared at him.  
“Just get on the table. Take off anything metallic or electronic.”  
I got on the table and laid down. I didn’t have anything on me and I took a deep breath. A moment later there was a flash of light and a copy of me appeared above me.  
“Holy shit!” I said.  
“Please remain on the table,” I heard Sky say to the side.  
I felt someone take my hand. I looked and saw Stiles smiling down at me. “We just want to make sure everything is working okay. We’ve managed to recover a couple other Chimeras, but they rejected the Doctors procedure.”  
“Yeah, they bled out mercury all over the place. Was a bitch to clean,” Sky said.  
Stiles closed his eyes, and I had a feeling he was counting to ten.  
“I know...I saw some of the Chimeras reject whatever the Doctors did. I don’t know what they did with the bodies but one day someone would be fine then the next they would start coughing mercury and get really sick.”  
Lucas had died like that. I held him in my arms as he bled to death. The Doctors had taken him away. I still remember his screams of pain as his body rejected whatever they did to him.   
“Well from what I can see everything is going well. No cellular degeneration, your magnetic field is stable.” The image of me vanished and Sky leaned over me, holding a large needle and syringe. “Now, lets draw a tiny bit of blood and-”  
“I think Corey needs some time to rest before he can assist you in your studies Sky,” Minato said gently.  
“But he could be the key to figuring out how the Doctor’s made the Chimeras!” Sky whined.  
Stiles helped me off the table. “You said that about the others. You just want to test his ability to turn invisible!”  
“Think of how much easier our lives could be if we could duplicate that power! We could make vests that could render us unseen to the naked eye! Just like the Predator!”  
“I have a sneaking suspicion this technology would find its way to the black market,” Minato said with that far away look he had earlier.  
“Well...we need some funding and it’s not like we can start a GoFundMe account.”  
“And just who would you sell it to?” Stiles asked icily.  
Sky shrugged. “Whoever has the most money. Duh.”  
“You know for a Seer you sure are dumb!” Stiles snapped.  
“Listen boy-bitch, I don’t know if you have noticed but-”  
“A Seer is someone with a highly enhanced brain,” Minato spoke looking to me.  
“Wait what?” I asked.  
“Oh, I am sorry. I assumed you had already asked me that question,” he said looking a little flustered.  
I looked to Stiles than Sky. “Isn’t a Seer someone who sees the future?” I asked.  
“A Seer is someone with a highly enhanced brain,” Minato said, repeating what he said.  
“Allow me to explain,” Sky said. “In the olden days Seers were believed to read the world for signs of favor from the gods to predict the future. Like how a battle would turn out or the weather. The truth is while most supernatural beings are physically enhanced, Seer’s are mentally enhanced. Our brains are like supercomputers. We have a perfect memory and can process information better than any living organism on the planet. Such is our mental ability that we can at times predict the future using complex equations. Though this ability depends on our knowledge of a given situation. Where others see chaos we see patterns. It is how I have been able to build this lab by modifying the technology from this day using the tech from our time.”  
I looked around the room. “You did this?” I asked.  
“Some of the more intellectuals like Danny helped with the set up while the others did the heavy lifting. But I did the majority of the work.”  
“I’ve never heard of Seer’s on the news,” I said.  
“And you won’t,” Minato said. “Seers are like Banshee’s and Druids. They are tapped into the supernatural but not controlled by it.”  
“We are essentially human. We are kind of like a bridge between shifters and mortals. While we do not posses the more fearsome powers, you see in Werewolves or Kitsune, we also posses abilities that set us apart from humans.”  
“They’re also a bunch of pompous assholes,” Stiles sneered.  
“And Kitsune are a bunch of shady fuckers with a sick sense of humor,” Sky shot back with his own sneer.  
“Now boys, get along. We are all in this together,” Minato said with a gentle yet firm tone that said he had to calm the both of them down before.  
“Someone needs to tell him that!” Stiles yelled pointing a finger at Sky.  
“Way to be dramatic Stilinski. In case you haven’t noticed I am here with the rest of you.”  
“Only because you are on the FBI’s most wanted list!”  
“While you and the other fools were spending your time hiding in the shadows the smarter people were preparing for this war.”  
“We’re not at war!”  
“Keep telling yourself that. We Seers have seen this day coming for centuries. Like the storm on the horizon. Our ability to predict outcomes warned us that when the humans learned everything they read in their fairy tale books was real they would lash out. You think America is bad? They are actively hunting us in parts of the world. This place is only a temporary solution. The humans outnumber us all ten to three. They kill us for even minor infractions to the law and if any shifter has a mental disorder, they are immediately imprisoned in a prison. It’s only getting worse. So keep bitching at me for taking the necessary steps to ensure our survival!”  
Stiles was about to respond when suddenly he froze. So did Sky. It was like someone had hit a pause button and I was the only one still playing.  
“I froze them,” Minato explained with a sigh. “I swear, I have never seen two more incompatible beings in my two-thousand years of life.”  
“You’re two-thousand years old?” I asked.  
He chuckled. “Kitsune are ageless. We are not immortal but we do not age. I hope they haven’t dissuaded you from staying here. Normally we would offer you the chance to assume a new identity and live back in the present. But I am afraid Sky is as usual right. The situation is only getting worse for us all. Every day more and more are imprisoned or sent to the camps. I never imagined this country would bring back those cursed places.”  
“It really is bad out there isn’t it?” I asked.  
He nodded. “Yes. Men like Gerard Argent are manipulating peoples fears and filling them with lies and ignorance. It has always been easier for people to fear the strange and unusual than learn from it..” he got that faraway look on his face and smiled. “But sometimes all it takes is one pure act to shine a light in the darkness.”  
“Earlier, you knew what I was going to ask before I asked it,” I said.  
“Benefit of being a time Kitsune of my age. I can see the future. It has been both a boon and a curse. My kind are very rare you see. Well, my particular type of Kitsune is at least. For me seeing the future is like looking at something at a distance. The further away it is the harder it is to see. Sometimes I have trouble telling now from then.”  
I looked between Stiles and Sky.  
“Will I be safe here?”  
“Safer here than out there my dear boy. Stiles and Sky have always argued. Sky has had a rather troubled upbringing. Being a Seer can be difficult. Even as a child he possessed a great intelligence and sharp mind. His family couldn’t handle it so they abandoned him. Seer’s have been known to be pragmatic and cynical, but the experience only served to disconnect him further from the world.”  
I looked at Sky. I could see why the others were not fond of him. I haven’t even known him for five minutes and I could tell he was terribly callous and had little to no care for the feelings of others. But now I kind of felt like I could sympathize with him.  
My parents were not abusive or anything like that. They were just very neglectful, I had been a prisoner to the Doctors for over a week and after I escaped with Theo, I immediately took them to my house. My parents were shocked. Not that I was a Chimera but when I told them how long, I was gone...they hadn’t even noticed.  
Last time I saw them was when they tried to call the police. They told me I needed to turn myself in. The government could help me.   
I shouldn’t be surprised. They were waiting for the day I would turn eighteen so they could kick me out. They had never wanted kids. I was an accident. But they didn’t believe in abortion and didn’t like the idea of putting me up for adoption. Though I felt more like an orphan most of the time any way.  
“What exactly did he do to get on the FBI’s most wanted list?” I asked.  
Minato sighed. “He got in over his head. Got caught hacking the government mainframe and discovered secrets that could get a man and his whole family killed. We were lucky to find him. He has been a great asset to our cause. True, he is not the most altruistic of souls, but he is determined to bring an end to this madness. Though his reasons are not out of a sense of mortality.”  
“If I decided I didn’t want to stay here would you let me leave?” I asked.  
“Eichen is a haven for the innocent but it is also a prison for the truly dangerous. But you are not a danger to others Corey. If you want, we will get you a new identity. But like I said, you are better here than out there. You won’t have as much freedom since you are on the Hunters list.”  
I thought for a moment. This was a good deal. A part of me said it was too good. All the time I spent on the street made me very pessimistic. Part of me felt like this was too good to be true. But Josh and Hayden were here. Everyone seemed happy, and no one was hunting me.  
“I’ll stay.”  
He smiled. “Good. Now, lets try and calm these two hot heads down.”  
“You smug bastard, you are only looking out for yourself! You just use us for your own ends!” Stiles yelled.  
“Forgive me for not being a paragon of good like you and Scott. Now, if we’re done here, I must ask you all to leave. I need to clean the smell of self-righteousness from the lab.”  
Stiles was about to fire back but Minato put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Stiles, why don’t you show Corey around some.”  
Stiles nodded. He glared at Sky one last time and turned. I followed him out the door, leaving Minato to speak with Sky. As the doors closed behind us Sky called out. “Bye Felicia.”  
Stiles let out a roar and spun around. But the doors had already shut and locked he banged his fists and his the door with his foot. “Fucking sociopathic piece of shit! You can’t hide in there forever!”  
“Your eyes are glowing like Minato’s,” I said.  
He looked at me and they slowly turned back to their amber color. “Yeah, I am a Kitsune like Minato. Part of the same clan. I’m kind of like his apprentice.”  
“Can you make loops to?” I asked.  
He made a sound like a snort. “I wish. I am not old enough to do something that bad ass. I’d be making loops left and right. Every time I go see a Marvel movie, every time I ate the perfect order of curly fries, every time I took a perfect nap.”  
“What did Sky mean when he said we only have six months before Minato resets the clock?”  
“This is a loop. Set between nineteen-seventeen and nineteen-eighteen. Minato had to reset it otherwise the loop would end.”  
“This sounds a lot like Miss. Peregrine’s Home for Peculiar Children,” I said.  
“Please tell me you read the books!” Stiles asked looking excited.  
“I only got to the second book,” I admitted. “Didn’t have much time to read on the run.”  
“I have the whole collection if you want to read them. Even got the graphic novels!”  
“What are your thoughts on the movie?” I asked.  
“Mostly negative. I loved Eva Green as Miss. Peregrine but why did they have to change the ages of so many of the others? Why did they change Emma’s powers?”  
“I think we are going to get along just great Stiles.”

***  
Sky

I whistled as I walked down the hall. I looked up at the camera and gave it a small wink. When I got to the doors at the end, I punched in the coder and used the retinal scanner. This part of the facility was designed specifically for Chimeras. Since they were not affected by mountain ash and regular supernatural defenses didn’t work on them we had to enhance the security. It cost a lot, but it was amazing what the government was willing to spend when they were properly motivated.  
Obviously there were black-opp groups and other spooks who loved the idea of being human but with the evolutionary advantages. So far we had been able to keep them at bay, but there were plenty of behind-the-door discussions about how to copy the Doctors work and create super-soldiers.  
It was pathetic really. Sure, enhancing humans with supernatural powers sounded like a good idea. I am sure the idea of some super patriot waving an American flag fighting for truth, justice and the American way made all those dusty old generals and politicians cream themselves of a new age spearheaded by the good old USA.  
But Chimeras have the same major flow humans and shifters do: Free will.  
I am sure there are many who would gladly give up their freedom and humanity to serve their country but sooner or later it will all go to shit. Either the program will be too successful and those in power will start to fear their super-soldiers. Leading them to try and quietly retire them in a none-obvious way or the Chimeras will start wanting things like respect and recognition or get tired of being treated like a disposable weapon and start fighting to get their freedom back.  
Either way it will be messy. And if the USA learns the secrets to making Chimeras it won’t be long before other countries do to. Classified information does have a habit of getting leaked after all.  
The situation between humans and shifters is at a tipping point right now. Last thing anyone needs is some idiot coming up with the idea of using Chimeras to police the shifters.  
I can hear the speech now, spoken by some aging white man. “We must admit that as humans we have limits. Limits which put us at a disadvantage in policing the shifters. We need humans who will fight and protect other humans! Humans with the powers of the shifters but not controlled by them.”  
The only ones in here were Tracy and Theo. They were kept sedated in sizable rooms with reinforced Plexiglas—of my design—and special shock colors that gave them a good zap if they stated getting too rowdy. If they did somehow get the collars off and break through the glass, the doors would seal and the room would fill with a poison so powerful it could kill a pack of Werewolves in seconds.  
But they weren’t going anywhere. Where would they go?  
Outside they had Hunters and trained mercenaries waiting to grab them and plenty of shifters would be happy to see them dead.  
You’d think shifters would be a little more sympathetic. But many of them though Chimeras were monsters of science that needed to be wiped out.  
I passed Tracy’s cell, she was asleep. She had a sleeping mask on to help block out the rays from the light bulbs overhead. Since she was part Kanima she needed a little extra help staying warm. We were considering separating her from Theo. She was unusually devoted to him. According to Josh and Hayden she had been a scared girl afraid of her own shadow. Now she followed Theo without question.  
I believe it could be a combination of her Werewolf and Kanima instincts. Wolves are pack creatures and Kanima’s seek out masters. We hoped putting some distance between her and Theo might break his hold over her. But Theo had a talent for bringing out a persons dark side.  
He was awake, reading a book. He didn’t even look up when I stood in front of his cell.  
“To what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked with a bored tone.  
“Thought you should know, we finally managed to catch your little wayward chameleon,” I said.  
He looked up from his book. “You caught Corey?”  
“Little shit gave us a run for our money. We got him just as those rogues did. Turns out Gerard has been deputizing people without telling his son or Allison.”  
“Think he is starting to suspect them?” he asked.  
“Gerard may be a hypocritical, self-serving, egomaniac. But he didn’t rise to the head of the Hunters committee by being trusting. The only reason he hasn’t been arrested for the shit he has done in his life is because he knows how to clean up his mess. But he is starting to lose his cool. Nothing can humble a man like a slow and painful death.”  
I chuckled at the confused expression on his face. “People think Gerard came to Beacon Hills to find any remaining Chimeras. Truth is the old bastard is hoping the Doctors research can make him into a Chimera and cure his cancer.”  
“How do you know this?” Theo asked.  
“We have some spies in the hospital. People who are privy to his medical files. It’s a HIPPA violation but it is amazing how little one cares for the rules when dealing with a man who us hunting your son.”  
“Why are you telling me all this?” he asked putting the book down. “Would Minato approve of you telling me this?”  
“Minato knows all about my visits. Nothing escapes his notice. He saw your little murder attempt before you even made your move.”  
Theo had attempted to kill Scott, wanting to become an Alpha himself. He and Tracey planned to take over Eichen after Scott was dead, but Minato’s power warned him of Theo’s betrayal. Of course even if Theo had killed Scott his plan wouldn’t have worked. Chimera’s don’t follow the same supernatural rules regular shifters do. No matter how many Alpha’s he kills, Theo’s eyes will never be red.  
Theo had always been like that. He desired power. He had to be the best, he let his sister die so the Doctor’s would put her heart in him and make him a Chimera. But when he found out being a Chimera didn’t make you as good as a true shifter he desired to become the real deal.  
The only reason he wanted Scott’s power was because he was a True Alpha. A power that only appears once in a hundred years and grants its user unique abilities. No wonder Theo had such a hard on for Scott. For a narcissistic sociopath like him Scott’s power was perfect for him.  
While I had to commend him for his ambition, he should have done his research better.  
Maybe that was why I am attracted to him if he could just learn to control his ego he could actually be a very useful tool. The Doctor’s saw his potential even as a child, they used his ego to their advantage. Promising to make him unique and special because it was what Theo deserved.  
That’s the problem with my generation. They assume they deserve to be special and unique. It is one of the first lies our parents tell us. That we are brilliant that we are capable of great things. It isn’t until later in life we realize that some people are greater than others. Some people are natural born superstars and some people have to shed blood, sweat and tears to harvest our talent.  
My parents were right about me. I was amazing, brilliant. That should have made life easy for me. But it didn’t. It didn’t stop people from thinking me weird. It didn’t stop me from being isolated from my peers. It didn’t stop my family from abandoning me.  
Ironic. Theo killed his family for his talent while mine drove my family away.  
“So why tell me all this?” he asked. “It’s not like I can help you.”  
“Because I find your sociopathic behavior, to be rather refreshing. Too many boy-scouts running around in Eichen. It’s nice to speak with someone who thinks more with their head and less with their heart.”  
He let out a dry chuckle. “I always wondered why the Doctors never let you join them.”  
“Because I was smarter than all three of them put together and they knew that I couldn’t be manipulated easily like you,” I replied.  
He gave me a blank look. “Probably couldn't handle your smart ass mouth either.”  
Years ago before I joined Minato I heard rumors of the Dread Doctors and sought them out. To some they were just a myth. The bogeymen the monsters told their children to keep them well behaved. I found Theo, having heard rumors of a boy who supposedly worked for them as their grunt. I found him at a club and after a night of some rather good sex I tracked him to their lair using a tracker I had put on him while we were fucking.  
I requested they take me on as their student. I wanted to learn from them. They had accomplished so much and with my mind I could be a great assistance to them.  
But the bastards turned me down, they tried to capture me, no doubt to harvest my brilliant brain for their experiments. Luckily I had figured out what frequency they operated on and was able to escape, but not before I threatened to kill them and Theo if they came after me.  
Now here we were years later, and they were on the run from the government and their favored pet was in my care. It really is funny how life works out sometimes.  
“Funny, I always thought it was the truth I spoke that made people dislike me. That and my superior intellect.”  
“And your humble personality,” he said rolling his eyes.  
“As much as I do enjoy our banter, there is another reason why I came down here. It’s about Corey.”  
“What about him?”   
“Something is going to happen. I don’t know what, but I know things will soon change. Corey’s addition in the equation has alerted me to an upcoming event that can and will affect us all.”  
“Is that what your Seer-Senses are telling you?”  
I was seriously going to maim and kill Stiles for coining my abilities like that. Seer’s are living computers. Where humans see disorder, chaos and randomness we see patterns and variables. We are hyper-aware of our surroundings. Our minds store every memory from the moment we become aware in the womb (be thankful you do not remember being born) and this allows us to predict the future.  
Minato knows. His ability to see time leaves my ability to make predictions in the dust. I have spoken to him about this. But he has been tight lipped. I don’t know what he sees. But I know him well enough to know that whatever is coming is going to be bad. Corey’s arrival fits into it somehow. I was going to have to keep an eye on him.  
“Yes, something. When this even does occur we need to be ready. And if you are as smart as you like to think you are you will join us. Because we’re the only thing keeping you from being dissected and having your organs put into a beaker on a shelf.”  
He was quiet for a moment. They I saw the dawning of realization in his eyes. “You don’t think the others will be able to handle it. Whatever is coming. You want to try and recruit me to join the team so when things get tough there will be somebody willing to get their hands bloody.”  
I chuckled. “We both know I have no problems getting my hands bloody. But I need to know I have someone who will not hesitate to do what needs to be done.”  
“What makes you think I won’t leave you high and dry?”  
“Because, where are you going to go?” I asked. “The Doctors have abandoned you and your face is floating around every government mainframe and the shifters are just as likely to rip you to shreds. Face it Theo. We’re your only chance at survival. Plus we didn’t just kill you when you and your lady friend turned on us. I suggested we kill you and be done with it. Now I am glad we didn’t. You could be useful.”  
“How am I supposed to be useful if I am stuck in here?” he asked.  
“Just keep quiet and I am sure I can convince Minato to let you out on good behavior.”  
I turned and headed back to the door. “Until next time.”  
“Wait.”  
I stopped and turned to look at Theo. “As unlikely as it sounds. What if it turns out Corey is what causes the problem you foresee?”  
“Then I’ll kill him before he becomes a problem.”

 

***  
Five Months Later  
Stiles

Sky’s lab was cool. I mean I had to give the guy credit, he took an ordinary concrete room and turned it into a technological marvel using the technology from this time period and what tech we could sneak in from the present. He rarely ever left his domain, he worked here, ate here, slept here. If it wasn’t for Minato coming in here to nag him I am sure he would stay here all the time. Which was fine by me because it meant less time for me to have to see him.  
I was only here now because Corey had finally given in to his requests that Corey let him do some tests with his power. Corey was stronger than a regular human, healed fast and of course could turn invisible. But no one knew what exactly he was. Chimeras were a mix of human and either two supernatural beings or one supernatural being and one animal.   
Sky was convinced Corey wasn’t a chameleon. He didn’t show any reptilian characteristics and there were no chameleon shifters. Right now he had him hooked up to several wires attached to his chest. He was shirtless, showing off his impressive toned body.  
He has been hitting the gym a lot. I had walked on him hitting a bag wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and coated in a sheen of sweat. I was thankful he couldn’t smell pheromones like the others could though it was more awkward being around him with a boner.  
“Put that down!” Sky snapped at Liam who was inspecting one of Sky’s gadgets.   
Liam put it back on the table looking like a chastened puppy. “How come you let Mason play with your stuff?”  
Liam nodded over to Mason who was one of the very few people Sky allowed into his lab, and one of the even fewer he allowed to touch his equipment.  
“Forgetting the fact you don’t know what ninety-nine-point-nine of thus stuff is, you have a bad habit of either breaking things or not putting them back where they were.”  
Liam pouted and Hayden rubbed his back soothingly.  
“What exactly are you trying to do again?” Brett asked looking over Mason’s shoulder.  
“Sky thinks we can replicate Corey’s ability. The thing is he doesn’t turn invisible by bending light like one might assume. He actually phases out of sync with reality. Truth be told it is easier to just bend light.”  
“It would require a lot more power as well, but we can just piggyback on Corey’s own power source,” Sky said.  
I looked over to the device the wires were hooked too. It had three metal rods sticking out from the top in a triangle formation. At the center was an apple.  
“Where did you learn all this?” Corey asked. “I know you are a Seer but you are like super smart.”  
I felt a sense of jealousy rise up in me. I was one of the smartest people in Eichen too! Right behind Sky, Mason and Lydia!  
Sky smiled. “Thank you. I was part of a group called the Logos. A think tank made up of Seers. They found me when I was young and roaming the streets. I stayed with them for several years before I left.”  
“Why did you leave?”  
He shrugged. “Different philosophies. They thought it was best to let the world sort itself out while I believed a more hands-on-approach was needed.”  
You’re leaving out the bit where you tortured, murdered, blackmailed people! I thought to myself.  
“Okay. So, let me just punch in a few more equations and...go!”  
Sky hit a button. The rods began to glow with a green light. Corey began to sway, and I raised my arms, ready to catch him. “How are you feeling?” I asked him.  
“A little lightheaded but I’m fine,” he said.  
The apple vanished, but the rods continued to glow.   
“Vitals?” Sky asked.  
“He’s looking good,” Mason replied.  
“Since we are using some of your own personal bio-electricity, you will obviously feel a little tired,” Sky said.  
“It actually worked!” Liam said amazed.  
Hayden took a deep breath. No doubt smelling the same thing I was. “What is that smell?”   
“Smells nice,” Brett said.  
“Smells like-” I began.  
Sky tapped a few buttons and the rods stopped glowing, and the apple reappeared, its skin was browned and smoke rose from it.  
“Well, at least we found a new way to bake apples,” Brett tried to make light of the situation.  
Sky let out a sigh. “For some reason the phasing between realities creates a friction on the apple. Like being pushed through a really tight, dry tube. Do you ever get warm when you vanish?”  
Corey shook his head. “I get a little tingly feeling, but it doesn’t hurt.”  
“Hmm, I wonder if maybe your body is producing a protective aura to shield you from the effects of the transition. Kind of like how alligators have a second pair of eyelids to cover their eyes when they go under water.”  
He held up a device that looked like an Ipad. He held it up in front of Corey. “Try turning invisible again.”  
Corey did as he said. He vanished from sight, the wires attached to him vanished as did the computer they were hooked up to. Mason jumped back and looked at where the computer had disappeared with a huge grin. “Amazing!”  
“Interesting. He does produce a field. But only for a second. Long enough to phase him safely out of sync.”  
Corey reappeared. So did the wires and the computer. “I can still speak to people and Theo and the others were able to hear me. I could also touch things and make them invisible to. I used it to pickpocket.”  
He flinched at his own words. No doubt embarrassed by his admission to his shady past. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You did what you had to, to survive.”  
“Believe me, compared to some of the others you’re still a saint,” Hayden told him with a smile.  
“Yeah, I used to lure rich guys into alleys and my sister and she would beat them and we would rob them,” Brett said with a smile.  
“Give you a guess how they got caught,” Liam said, rolling his eyes.  
“If he is out of sync with reality doesn’t that mean he shouldn’t be able to interact with our world?” I asked.  
“Not necessarily. It could be whatever world he is being moved to is very close to ours or he is only slightly moved out of our world,” Mason said.  
“What world am I going to?” Corey asked. “Could I go there fully?”  
“Hard to say. I would advise you not try. Last thing we need is you getting lost in one of the infinite universes,” Sky said.  
“Infinite universes?” Corey asked.  
“This is only one world. No, let me rephrase that, this is only one universe. Imagine where every choice since the dawn of time has an action and an opposite reaction. What if the dinosaurs never went extinct, what if the Nazi’s won world war two, what if the library of Alexandria was never burned, what if Bernie Sanders became the president of the United States. Now imagine each of those worlds exist all together at the exact same time. In one world in this room genderbent versions of ourselves are going through this exact situation. In another you never became a Chimera and in another humans and supernaturals are living harmoniously.”  
“Would love to be there,” Liam muttered.  
“Now imagine there are other worlds. Realms beyond our understanding where the laws of physics do not exist. Places of pure thought where flesh can never travel and worlds where chaos and order collide in glorious perfection. Worlds made through natural selection or through the will of some higher power.”  
“You mean like God?” Corey asked.  
Sky shrugged. “Hey if it makes you feel better to believe in a fictitious being go ahead.”  
Corey looked at his hands, there was a frown on his face. He was one of those people with a very expressive face. “I always wondered why I was different from the others. I didn’t have claws, or stingers or poison. I couldn’t make my eyes glow or grow fangs and claws.”  
“Little tip for you, predators tend to fail at hunting more often than they succeed. You only lasted as long as you did in the present because you were able to keep yourself hidden. Being able to hunt and track can give you an advantage, but being able to remain hidden is what keeps you alive.”  
“Hey, can I eat this?” Brett was holding the apple in his hand and sniffing at it. “It’s not radioactive or something is it?”  
Sky raised the device, aiming it at the apple. It began to let out a series of beeps and other alarming loud noises. He looked from the screen then to Brett. “Knock yourself out.”  
Brett smiled and took a bite out of the apple. He frowned and licked his lips. “Tastes like cinnamon.”  
Sky looked over to Mason who was shaking his head. “I hope that eight-pack is worth it.”

***

“I can’t believe Minato is letting Theo and Tracy out!” I fumed.  
“Dude, relax. It will be fine,” Scott said.  
I turned my head to glare down at him from the ladder. “Fine? The guy who tried to kill you and his pet minion are going to be running around!”  
“Minato said there will be precautions. You know he wouldn’t allow them back if they were dangerous.”  
“If they were not dangerous, then we wouldn’t need precautions to keep them from killing us!” I grumbled and put the book back in its slot.  
I climbed down the ladder, pushing the cart of books forward. “Look I am not thrilled about it either. We trusted Theo, and he betrayed us. But Theo was raised by the Dread Doctors, of course he is going to be all messed up in the head.”  
I sighed. I loved Scott, but he had a bad habit of putting too much trust in people. He welcomed Theo with open arms while I already had a feeling he was not to be trusted. Thank God Minato can see the future, Theo did a good job worming his way into every one’s good graces.  
“Something else bothering you. You’ve been edgy even before Minato told us about Theo and Tracy,” Scott said.  
I stopped walking. “Something is going on with Minato. He’s become more distant and somber. I know he gets like that sometimes but lately it’s like he is waiting for something bad to happen. I have asked him if he sees something but he changes the subject.”  
I wasn’t the only one. The others have noticed Minato’s change in attitude, being so old and able to see the future made Minto somber sometimes. But it’s like he is trying to pull away from everyone.  
“Hey guys.” Corey walked into the library. “We’re heading into town, want to come with?”  
“Yeah, just got to finish putting these away,” I said nodding to the books.  
Corey smiled. “Great. We’re going to get lunch then go to the park. Lydia wants to watch her great-grandfather propose again.”  
“You’d think she’d get tired of seeing that,” I muttered.  
Corey left and Scott turned to me with a smile. “So, you going to ask Corey out?”  
I rubbed the back of my head nervously. Corey and I had gotten close these last several months. He had adopted well to life at Eichen. He was a little shy at first. But with time and persistence he opened up to us.  
“Is it too soon?” I asked.  
Scott shrugged. “He is doing good. Why not go for it?”  
“I don’t want to freak him out. I mean one minute he is a human, then he is being experimented on, then he is on the run from Hunters.”  
“Yeah, but the whole point of Eichen is to let us enjoy some peace and normalcy. Just ask him out on a date.”  
“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. If it goes to shit, I could ask Minato to rewind the day.”  
***  
Minato

I watched as Stiles and his friends walked out the gates, heading for town. I knew they will be a few hours. Plenty of time for me to finish my work.  
“Where has the time gone?” I asked myself.  
I shut the blinds and reached into my pocket, pulling out my watch. I sat it on my desk and I concentrate. My aura casts a bright, silver light into the room. Two-thousand years of running, hiding, loving, living, killing, protecting. It all comes down to this.  
My tails move, wrapping around it like snakes tying themselves in a tight knot. I already know the pain will be sharp but quick but still I wince when I feel the first snap. Then the second, then the third. I felt their loss and I could not help but cry a little.  
Once the last tail was severed, I let out a sigh. The watch hovered above the desk, my tails writhed around it. Then they began to shrink and compress until they were fully absorbed into it. Then it fell to the desk, but I caught it.   
I could feel them inside. It was an odd sensation. I felt like they should still be behind me, but I could feel them in my palm, feel the flesh of my hand.  
My aura vanished, and I put it back in my pocket. I walked back out to the window and opened the blinds. I could see them off in the distance. They would have a nice time in town, they would watch as Lydia’s ancestors would begin the first steps of their eternal union, seeing the Martins would awaken a terrible feeling of loneliness in Corey and give Stiles the courage he needed to ask Corey out.  
“Hello Stiles,” I said turning around with a smile.  
I walk to my desk and sit down. I poured myself a cup of tea. “Calm yourself Stiles. Everything will be fine.” I blow softly on the cup before taking a sip from it. I look up at his anxious face. His whole body twitching and his lips pulled back in frustration. But he wasn’t here. Not yet. But he will be soon.  
“So, I take it I am now dead?”

***  
Corey

Being back in Beacon Hills, decades in the past was crazy. The town was much smaller and to be honest there was very little I recognized. The majority of the buildings I was used to would not be built for a very long time.   
Plus we had to wear the cloths from this time period, it made me feel like I was in one of those re-enactments. Only this wasn’t an actual re-enactment. It was an actual part of history preserved.  
We had gotten something to eat before we arrived. We had to make the order to go because Danny, Mason and Josh were not allowed inside. Modern day Beacon Hills was progressive when it came to gender and sexuality. But the Beacon Hills of the olden days lacked that sense of open mindedness.  
Segregation existed. It was painful to see. I knew the town had a shady history. But actually seeing it made me embarrassed. It was bad enough some of my friends were mistreated for their skin color but Mason and Brett and Josh and Danny couldn’t even hold hands. Hell, we were getting dirty looks by some people because they were walking with us.  
“I left one time period filled with bigotry and entered another one,” I said to Stiles as we headed for the park.  
“Yeah. This is a time before the world learned the supernatural was real. One good thing is we don’t have to worry about Hunters,” he replied.  
“What do you think about Theo and Tracey being let out?” I asked.  
“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” he replied.  
“To be honest, I am not really thrilled. Neither is Hayden nor Josh. Theo is kind of like the skeleton in our closet. We followed him even though we knew he was working with the Doctors. But we didn’t have a choice. We had the Hunters and the shifters coming after us and he was smart and cunning. I am not proud of the things I did while I followed him,” I admitted.  
“You did what you had to, to survive,” Stiles said.  
We arrived at the park, there were a few dozen people having picnics and some were just walking around. We laid out some blankets and ate lunch. I sat next to Stiles, our shoulders touched but neither one of us moved.  
Liam and Brett were tossing a ball to one another and Lydia was checking her watch. Waiting for the time when he ancestors would arrive and her great-grandfather would pop the question.  
“This is a nice day,” I said. “Too bad Sky never leaves his lab. A little sun would be good for him.”  
The atmosphere suddenly became tense and chilled. Everyone was looking at Lydia nervously. She had a murderous expression on her face.  
“We haven’t asked Sky to come out with us since the time we asked him to come here a year ago,” Scott said.   
The loop was set for one year. Which was good because I am sure repeating the same day could become very boring. Minato could reset the loop at any time but he only did it in case an emergency forced him to reset it before the year was up.  
“He wasn’t paying attention where he was walking, he was too focused on his notepad, going over some calculations when he bumped into Lydia’s great-grandmother,” Danny said.  
“He apologized…a rare moment to be sure. But when her great-grandfather told him to watch where he was going, Sky snapped his neck.”  
I looked at Lydia in shock. She had her eyes closed and seemed to be counting to ten. When she opened her eyes her expression was tight. “To be fair, my great-grandfather did call him a rather derogatory term for a black man. When Sky informed him he was only half-black and half-native my ancestor made a comment how it was a shame that God’s diseases didn’t wipe out all of Sky’s Native ancestors and saved Sky the trouble of being an uneducated mongrel.”   
“He snapped his neck for insulting his ancestry?” I asked.  
She shook her head. “No, because he called him uneducated. Sky takes pride in his mental abilities, not his skin.”  
“But shouldn’t you...not exist?” I asked.  
“Benefit of being in a loop. It is completely separated from our reality. So anything that happens here won’t change anything there,” Stiles answered.  
“I do not blame Sky for putting my ancestor in his place. There was no excuse for the words that spilled from his mouth. I just wish he had been a little less...brutal about it.”  
“Don’t forget about the time he set that church on fire,” Brett said. “Sky decided to start a religious debate in a room filled with white people. Informing them of all the inaccuracies and double standards of their religion. He caused such a stir that the preacher was able to convince the townsfolk to do a massive book burning to protect their children from the Devil’s influence. So Sky decided they needed to burn for their sin.”  
“What about that time he drank from the fountains, used the bathrooms and went into all the buildings which were only supposed to be used by white folk?” Mason said.  
That caused people to chuckle.  
“Yeah, he did that to piss people off. Caused a damn mob to show up at Eichen!” Danny said. “Remember how he walked out and told them how one day there would be a black man in the White House, gay marriage would be legalized in certain states and that Beacon Hills would one day be one of the most liberal minded towns in all of California.”  
“What about that time he built his own mechanical horse, got drunk and rode it around time yelling how there was no God save for science and that he was its grand priest,” Liam said. “That damn thing could breathe fire!”  
“Why does Minato put up with him?” I asked.  
Scott shrugged. “Minato found Sky when he was on the run. They have a bond. Plus you have to admit, Sky does keep things interesting.”  
“I didn’t find it amusing when he tried to get us to agree to donate our bodies to science when we die,” Stiles spoke with a frown.  
I laughed. “Yeah, he tried to do that with me.”  
“Here they come!” Lydia said excitedly.  
We watched as a woman in a white dress with a matching parasol walked down the path with a man in a black suite. The woman had hair like Lydia’s and the same cheekbones. The man had auburn hair and a thick mustache.  
We watched as they spoke and when the man got on his knee to propose and the woman gasped loud enough to draw the attention of everyone in the park (to be honest it was more like a scream) we joined in the applause that filled the air.  
“And that is how it happened. When I get a man, I hope he does it out in the public for everyone to see,” Lydia said.  
“Please, we all know you want Parrish to put a ring on it,” Stiles teased her.  
Parrish was one of the deputies back in the present. He worked with Stiles dad who was the sheriff before he was quietly forced to retire. When Stiles was discovered to be a Kitsune, the higher-ups felt like having a supernatural son created a conflict of interest.  
Now his dad was a member of the American Unification League. A group of humans and shifters working together to make peace between the two worlds. They posted a lot of videos online. Stuff about what to do if your kid becomes a shifter, or the difficulties and discrimination shifters face. They even created a buddy system to call for help in cases of emergency. The Hunters hated them.  
To most they were just a kind hearted organization, trying to help build a better tomorrow. But they were a lot more powerful and influential than many knew. Behind the commercials and peaceful protests were the freedom fighters. Those who were taking a more active and sometimes dangerous role in stopping the Hunters and trying to bring about change.  
Stiles worried for his dad. He came to visit a few times along with his former deputy. He may not be the sheriff, but Noah Stilinski still had a lot of pull in Beacon Hills. Parrish it turns out was a Hellhound. Most of his co-workers liked to bitch that he was only hired because of the departments need for a balanced team of humans and supernaturals.   
It seemed like no matter where you looked the world was divided into dozens of factions. Gender, race, sexuality, religion, status. Things that shouldn’t matter yet could dictate how one could be perceived and often persecuted.   
History was filled with stories about wars and battles fought over such trivial things. Living in the past made the future seem so much more bitter.   
This was a world where segregation was still going strong before the wars and disputes that would go down in history.  
I wonder if we will ever be free of this cycle. Not just normal's vs supernaturals. But just people in general. It seemed like we are just determined to hurt one another for no real reason. Instead of trying to understand one another we just yell and scream.  
In the far future after my time will things be different?  
Will a Werewolf and their human lover be able to walk down a street holding hands without fear if harassment? Will the supernaturals be allowed to roam free or will they be placed in reservations (see camps) that you hear the louder bigots in congress talk about.  
To be honest I don’t have hopes for the future. How could I when I had to flee to the past?

Stiles

Dinner was a surprising affair when Sky graced us with his presence. He squeezed himself between Danny and Josh (both of whom gave him the stink eye) his tray filled with several sweets.  
“You’re going to rot your teeth out man,” Scott said.  
“Once I finish eating, I will cleanse my teeth with a special wash to prevent gingivitis and tooth decay,” Sky responded popping a ball of chocolate into his mouth. “The sugar is good for my brain. Being a Seer requires me to eat a certain diet to remain at top efficiency.”  
“Shouldn’t you be getting ready to let Theo and Tracy out of their cage?” I asked.  
He rolled his eyes. “Minato is the one who is letting them out of their cage. And we are all going to be there to welcome them back with open arms.”  
I snorted.  
“Come on man, it’s been months since they were locked up. Give them a second chance,” Scott said.  
I gave him a flabbergasted look. “He tried to kill you to become an Alpha, and he tried to get me to kill Minato and take over the loop!”  
“I am not saying trust the guy. But he was raised by the Dread Doctors. Of course he is going to be messed up in the head. Remember him from when we were kids?”  
I did remember Theo. The Theo who had asthma, who played with us during recess. Who sat with us during lunch and came to my house to play games.  
Maybe that was what made his betrayal hurt so much more. Having a history with him even though it was from so long ago made me think I knew him that I could still trust him.  
Thank God Minato can see the future. I shudder to think of the damage that snake could have done.  
“You mean the same Theo who let his sister freeze to death so the Doctors could harvest her heart and turn him into a Chimera?” Sky interjected.  
“He was just a kid,” Scott argued.  
Sky’s eyes widened in mock surprise. “Well slap my ass and call me obvious. He was only a kid! Hell, you’re right, if a trio of nightmare surgeons came to me and promised to turn me into a freak by letting my sister die a horrific and painful death I’d do it to!”  
I agreed with Sky, but it would be a cold day in hell before I said that out loud.  
“Sky come one-”  
Sky raised his hand. “Scott, I know you’re all about seeing the good in other people but seriously. Yeah, the Doctors did manipulate him. But don’t think they chose him at random. They sensed the darkness in him. They knew he would do it. I don’t doubt he didn’t regret it and still regrets it. Yeah, he was a kid. But even kids can understand the weight of death and he was old enough to understand what he was doing was beyond fucked up. Don’t try and make excuses for what he did.”  
“Then why are we letting him out?” Danny asked. “I get Tracy. Theo got in her head but why him?”   
“Because there is a small chance he can overcome his dick-ish nature and turn into a decent guy,” Sky said. “I have run the equations and Minato agrees. We all know Minato wouldn’t let them out if he wasn’t sure they were safe.”  
“Still not going to sleep easy knowing he is running around,” I muttered.  
Sky smiled. His lips pulled back in a way that might seem friendly if there wasn’t a sharpness to his gaze. “I am sure Corey would be happy to keep you safe when you sleep.”  
Lydia slapped his shoulder. “Really, Sky?” she asked with exasperation. “Can you be any more blunt?”  
“Please, look at his arms—he looked over to Corey who was sitting with Liam’s group—can you imagine those thick arms wrapped around you at night?”  
Oh I imagine it alright, I have been thinking a lot about Corey lately. In the months he has been here he has opened up more, he used to spend most of his time in his room or with Hayden and Josh. But over time he began to venture more on his own though I sometimes suspected he wondered around invisibly.   
He had his reasons to be suspicious, I did not fault him for wanting to find out for himself if this place really was a haven or not. I know I had my suspicions when I first came here. It was right after dad had been fired. I had lost my temper at school when I overheard a group of idiots talking about a human child that had been removed from her human parents.  
She was eleven and the rest of her family were Werewolves. She was one of those one in a hundred in a shifter family, born human. Eleven years she lived with her family safe and happy, but then some asshole decides that a human child living in a family of shifters created an unhealthy atmosphere of expectations and micro-aggressions for the child.  
Imagine being happy, imagine having a family that loves and cares for you. Then some bleeding heart stranger shows up saying how this isn’t the right place for you, how it’s unhealthy for you and after a long court battle you are ripped away from your family, forbidden to see them or speak with them and put in the foster care system.   
Surrounded by strangers and other kids who grew up in homes far more unhealthy and unstable and reflect that lifestyle.  
I had been struggling to keep my cool, hearing those idiots laugh about the whole situation, but when one of them said the girl should be sterilized to make sure she couldn’t have kids and possibly breed any Werewolf kids, I lost it.  
Running up to them, I began screaming at them, yelling at them for being cruel and stupid. Never before have I felt such anger course through me. By the time I was done I realized they had backed against the wall, staring at me in horror.  
In my rage my fox had broken through, causing my eyes to glow an orange color. Outing my hidden nature to the whole school. Kids had their phones out and taking pictures, I knew the cameras would reveal my hidden aura. More proof of my inhumanity.  
I got a months worth of detention for my outburst. They called it a terroristic threat. Because I told them, they should be sterilized. Had I been a human saying that it wouldn’t have been much of a big deal. But I was a Kitsune and humans didn’t take kindly to the supernatural saying things like that to other humans.  
It didn’t bother me, I was tired of hiding, tired of pretending to be human, tired of letting people get away with saying such terrible things but having to bite my tongue because I wasn’t human and didn’t get the same level of free speech humans got.  
But I did care when a few weeks later my dad was let go because his superiors felt like having a shifter for a son created a conflict of interest for him. That was what really hit me, knowing I had gotten my dad fired and robbed the town of one of its greatest sheriffs.  
My powers began to act up, all the anger and bitterness began to cause me to lose control. It was getting to the point where I was considering just being home schooled because if I lost control around humans then the Hunters would come for me, they were already watching me. We noticed the vans passing by our home.   
Kitsune were a special interest to the Hunters. Werewolves were one thing, but we were on another level. Our abilities made them more nervous, made us a bigger target in a way.  
But my dad had other plans, he was already a member of the American Unification League. He had to keep his membership a secret before when he was the sheriff. He didn’t want his to some they were a charity organization but to others they were considered to be radicals. But after being let go he could take a more active role in the cause.  
He knew about Minato, about a safe Haven used to protect the wrongly persecuted. So he contacted him and I soon found myself here.  
I hated it, the second I came here I began to plan an escape. I wasn’t a prisoner, but, I felt like I was. Scott made things better, I was so happy to see him here, safe and happy. After he bit Liam they both had to run for their lives. Dad always assured me Scott was safe, but he never said where.  
But even with Scott here I still felt the need to run. I admit I was a bit of an asshole to Minato. I resented him even though he was kind and just trying to help me I resented him.  
Kitsune value there freedom, even though the loop was to keep us safe I felt like it was just another kind of prison, I would look for ways to leave the loop, even daring to use my power to look for some fault in the loop. But Minato was patient, you don’t live as long as he has and not gain a calm attitude. He was a time Kitsune like me, he was able to help me learn to hone my abilities, promising to make it so when the day came when I left the loop for good I would be stronger when I left then when I entered.  
Every one goes through it, that painful phase of learning to trust again, to feel safe. Because in our future we have to be mistrustful, paranoid, we have to have a way to run and escape because that was the world we lived in.  
How could we not view this place with anything but suspicion? A safe haven for shifters? There was no place. At least that’s what we told ourselves. We had to learn how to feel safe again, how to be...normal.  
But Eichen, this version of it is the real deal. After all, this was a time when people were persecuted for their skin color, not for howling at the moon.

***

We stood in Minato’s office, Sky finished putting the collar on Tracey who gave him a dirty look. Minato, Scott, Liam and I waited for Sky to finish checking to make sure it worked while Theo stood next to them, a collar already around his neck, matching the one Tracey now wore.  
“All right, we’re all set,” Sky said backing away from the pair.  
“Excellent, Theo, Tracey, I hope your time in confinement has given you time to think of your actions and given you time to think about your future. Despite your foolish attempts to commit murder and take over the loop we are of a mind that you deserve a second chance.”  
I let out a snort.  
“Most of us anyway,” Minato said continuing to look at the pair. “Despite the fact we are allowing you out do not think all is forgiven. Trust is hard to build and easy to break and you both will have to work hard to regain our trust.”  
“What are these things?” Tracey asked running her finger over the collar.   
“They have several functions. They are trackers, helping us monitor your location. Also it acts as a deterrent.” Sky walked up to Tracey. “Hit me.”  
“What? No!”  
“Hit me.”  
“No!”  
“Hit me you stupid fucking bitch! You are so pathetic, following Theo hoping he’ll give you the dick like some pathetic love struck girl. The only reason he tolerates you is because you are part Kanima and he knows all he has to do is tell you to bend over and you’ll-”  
Tracey let out a scream and brought her hand back to claw out Sky’s throat. The yellow light on the collar turned red and she let out a shriek as her body was hit with a powerful jolt of electricity.  
“Sky what the hell!” Scott said quickly bending down to help her up.  
Sky shrugged. “I felt a demonstration was necessary,” he said with a grin. He looked over at Theo. “I designed the collars to monitor your neuro-signals for murderous intent. As of now you’re right to fight, kill, murder, maim and defend yourselves are revoked.”  
“Don’t we have the right to defend ourselves?” Theo asked.  
“Welcome to America, where rights depend on your skin tone, religious beliefs and sexual orientation,” Sky replied.  
“The collars are to ensure any plots you come up with are midgitated. Prove to us you intend to become productive members of society and they will be removed,” Minato said.  
“You can see the future, can’t you tell us if we change?” Theo asked with that stupid smug grin.  
Minato gave him a friendly smile. “If I was certain of your irredeemability Theo, the Hunters would have found your cold, lifeless bodies. Now, Tracey Hayden has agreed to be your guide-”  
“He means parole officer,” I interjected.  
“Call it what you will. But Hayden has agreed to take responsibility for you Tracey.”  
“She has?” Tracey asked with surprise.  
Minato gave her a warm smile. “Yes. She is most adamant in her belief you are a good person and deserve a second chance.”  
A smile tugged at her lips. It made me want to believe that Hayden was right that there was a good girl in there somewhere.   
“Who is going to be my watch dog?” Theo asked.  
Liam stepped forward, an angry expression on his face. “You’re giving little wolf the responsibility to-”  
Liam brought his fist back and punched Theo in the face, the pleasant sound of cartilage breaking filled the room and I smirked. Theo didn’t fall down, but he did cry out in pain and held his now bleeding nose.  
“Let me make one thing clear asshole!” Liam spat, his eyes glowed yellow. “If it were up to me you’d be left to rot in your cell. We let you into our home and you tried to kill Scott, my Alpha! You tried to twist us into being your little pawns! You tried to make us think we are monsters just like the Hunters say! So give me a reason, put one toe out of line and I swear to God I will bury you in a hole so deep you will never crawl out.”  
Theo popped his nose back into place and accepted the handkerchief Minato offered him. “Faire enough.”  
“Hayden and Liam will also be assisting you in catching up with the school work you have missed during your confinement. They will also be making sure you do not slack off from your chores. Speaking of which, I believe the laundry needs done.”  
“Let’s go, Hayden is waiting,” Liam instructed.  
The pair followed them out and Minato sat at his desk with a sigh. “Well, that went well.”  
“I still think we should at least leave Theo in his cell. Tracey at least seems like she is regretful of what she did,” I said.  
“Tracey fell victim to both her Kanima instincts and Theo’s silver tongue. After we moved her into a separate cell away from Theo, she began to reclaim some of her senses. My theory that as a Chimera the bond normally formed between Kanima’s and their masters would not be as powerful in her case,” Sky said.  
“Is it smart to let them near one another then?” Scott asked.  
“Tracey no longer needs to rely on Theo as a protector or a leader. His hold over her will not be as strong as it was. She must decide for herself to continue to follow him or not,” Minato said.  
“Any word from the outside?” Scott asked.  
“Still a mess. But it would seem the tide is starting to turn in our favor. A group of pro-supernaturalists leaked photos of the experiments performed on the Chimeras as well as some e-mails between the American Hunter League leaders. The public was led to assume the Chimeras were to be apprehended to be potentially cured. But the e-mails depict plans to have them all dissected to see if their abilities could be used to create super-soldiers. But I believe Gerard’s message about preserving human purity was best for all and the Chimera’s needed to all be wiped out.”  
“Gee I wonder how those e-mails got leaked,” I said giving Scott a grin.  
He smiled back, he was so proud of Allison for hacking into her grandfathers files he was almost glowing.  
“The American Unification League is using this to show how corrupt the Hunters are. Araya Calavera herself has taken to voice her disapproval of Gerard’s leadership,” Minato continued.  
The Calavera’s were another family of Hunters. Araya was a brutal and cunning woman. Yet she was a firm believer in the Hunters code and helped enforce their rules. She could be a cold ruthless bitch but she was fair. She only hunted the supernatural if they hurt a human. I had never met her, but Allison spoke of her with both respect and intimidation and she wasn’t easily rattled.  
Araya had always been vocal of her distaste for Gerard and his methods. Because unlike Gerard she had honor and integrity and as far as she was concerned he was a blight on the Hunters good name. Knowing her, she was using this to drag him through the mud.  
“But let me guess, you also get the idiots claiming it is fake news?” Sky asked.  
“Naturally. Even though it has been confirmed by specialists to be legitimate. Still, the Hunters depend on the public trust. The horrors the Chimeras endured as well as the Hunters callus and brutal behavior has shaken that trust. Though it was not the way they intended it seems the Dread Doctors have managed to do some good. If not for their horrific experiments on innocents it would not have given the public the shock they needed.”  
“Don’t get too excited. It takes more than shock to get people motivated and bigotry is always made acceptable if it can provide comfort and protection,” Sky said.  
“Show people the truth and they will chose a better way,” Scott said.  
“Give people the truth and they will rage and scream. Give them a lie and they will follow without question.”  
Minato reached into his breast pocket and pulled out his pocket watch “In a few weeks it will be time for me to reset the loop. I have severed all my tails in placed them into my watch.”  
We all stared at him in surprise.   
“I thought you were looking a little worn out. Care to explain why?” Sky asked.  
“Well done Stiles. I knew you could do it!” Minato responded with a proud grin.  
“Is he seeing the future again?” Scott asked.  
“Obviously,” Sky responded.  
“What do you want me to do Minato?” I asked.  
He looked at me with a surprised expression. “How did you know I wanted you to do something?”  
“Spoilers,” I said.  
He sighed. “Believe me when I tell you seeing the future is more irritating for you than the people around you.”  
“Doubtful,” Sky said.  
He handed me the watch. “Stiles, I want you to try and freeze time in the loop.”  
I stared at him in shock. “What? Me?”  
“You’re the only other Time Kitsune in the loop.”  
“Just do it, obviously it works,” Sky said.  
“But, I am not powerful enough to freeze time outside of the loop!” I said.  
“The power of my tales will help you succeed. I have seen it.”  
“Do it Stiles, how cool would it be if you could manipulate time!” Scott said.  
I took the watch and held it in my hand. It didn’t feel special, I didn’t feel anything out of the ordinary about it. But I was looking at it with my human eyes. I looked at it with my fox eyes, and I saw a mass of writing tails tied together in a series of knots.  
I opened the watch and looked at Minato. He nodded, and I stopped the watch. I knew right away it worked. Not because I felt it work but because of the silence.  
When time freezes, the silence is the first thing you notice. I hate it. Partly because of my ADHD and partly because the effect it had on my mind. The quiet was so absolute I could hear our heartbeats. Minato’s and mine. It was unnerving.  
“Well done Stiles, I knew you could do it!” Minato said with a smile.  
“Minato, why did you put all of your tails on this thing?” I asked.   
“Stiles, when we first met you were scared, angry and uncertain of yourself. But you have worked hard, struggling to master both your powers and your ADHD to help make this place into a home for those who come here. The truth Stiles is I have been grooming you to be my successor.”  
“Wait what?”  
He nodded. “I have no children...they died long ago. I have lived a long life. Seen many beautiful and terrible things. I have been married and widowed. I have known the joys of fatherhood and the sorrow no father should know. Forgive an old man for being so morbid. When you live as long as I have...when you view time like I can it all becomes sort of jumbled together. I am a young kit, sleeping with my brothers and sisters. Now I am out on my own, hunting for food. I am sneaking into human huts to steal their fish then running as they chase me, laughing as I hold their fish in my mouth. Now I am a baby spirit. I have ascended from a simple fox to something so much more. I am taking a human form and now walk among the humans. I am meeting the woman who will one day will be my wife. She is an orphan and I help bring her food. Our first kiss is in the woods, the day we marry it rain, the day she births our daughter I cry with joy, the day my darling dies of old age I weep with loss. I fight my first battle defending my home from bandits, I steal from a pack of Werewolves for fun, I am there as feudal lords come to power and wage their wars, I am there when we first meet, you glare at me with distrustful eyes and I feel amused at your distrust. You remind me of my son from my third wife. He was so much like you, I sometimes wonder if you are not his reincarnation. So many lifetimes. I sometimes have trouble not losing myself. That is the burden for those of our clan. Seeing the infinite possibilities of the future. One thing you learn if all beginnings have endings. We are born, we live and we die. When I pass it will be you who inherits my role as care tacker. Guardian of the persecuted, and the betrayed.”  
“Are...are you going to die?” I asked, dreading the answer.  
“We all die Stiles. Sooner or later. I am merely ensuring you have the means to take over for me when my time comes.”  
“And when is that? Can’t you see?”  
“Of course I can. But it is not for you or the others to concern yourselves over. Now let me tell you how to create a loop.”  
***

Corey  
One week later

“Here you go Meredith,” I said.  
I placed the tray in front of Meredith. She smiled shyly at me while keeping her eyes trained to the table. “Thank you Corey.”  
Meredith was a Banshee like Lydia. She had volunteered for a project headed by Lydia’s grandmother years ago. Meredith only wanted to help people and hoped she could learn better control of her abilities. But the tests only shattered her mind and made her a victim to her own nature.  
She has been here ever since, longer than anyone else. She was shy, always keeping to herself, sometimes I would catch her staring off into space, her eyes wide and shifting as if she could hear voices no one else could—seeing how she was a Banshee she was surly hearing voices.  
Not many people bothered Meredith. Her condition made many people uneasy, I found it unsettling sometimes. But I knew what it was like to be ignored, to be forgotten. So I took the time to get to know her. Talking to her when she was lucid and giving her space when she was having a bad day.  
I passed Lydia as she walked by and she gave me a warm smile. Lydia was one of the few who bothered to talk to Meredith. She felt responsible for her since it was her grandmothers experiments that put her here.  
“Corey, over here!”  
I moved to go sit with Liam and his group. Tracey and Theo sat there as well. Tracey was doing very good. She was turning into the girl I knew when I first met. Only less scared. She was happy, smiling. Theo sat several seats from them. So far he had caused no problems and did his chores without fail but everyone was keeping an eye on him.  
We had not spoken much. We were never friends. We were in a pack but we were only together out of circumstance and necessity. He said he was happy I was alright and complimented me on my survival skills. If he meant it or not, I did not know. Theo was too good at hiding his true feelings. But I do admit, a part of me does hope he can become a better person.  
There was an air in the room, an excitement. A sense of hope. Things were stirring up in the present. More e-mails and secret files from the American Hunter League was being spilled to the public. Secret audio tapes sent to the press. Tapes that revealed how corrupt the League really was.  
Blue prints for relocation camps where secret medical tests would be performed. They even talked about the Chimeras, how they had been dissecting the bodies of the ones who died and have yet to crack the Dread Doctors code.  
Our country was at a crossroads right now. Things could go bad or good. If it goes bad, I am glad I am here. Where it is safe.  
Sean came to join us. He was a Wendigo. His kind were rare now days what with them feeding on humans. His family managed to stay hidden but were caught. His parents had been kidnapping homeless people to feed themselves and their kids.  
He was quiet, keeping to himself. Wendigos were not liked, even by a lot of the shifters. Many see them as vile canabales and one of the reasons why humans hate us. Others just see them as bottom feeders who can’t control their hunger.  
“You okay Sean?” Liam asked.  
“Just came back from Sky’s lab. He made a new batch of Synth for me to try.”  
Sky used his tech to create artificial meat for Sean’s nutritional needs. He literally cloned food for him so he could keep his hunger in check. He arrived here two months after I did. His family was dead, but he managed to escape. Allison and her people managed to get to him and bring him to us, but he lost control and attacked Liam, taking a chunk right out of his arm.  
He had to be kept isolated for a while, but Sky started making meat from DNA he had stored in his freezer to help him out.  
“No reason why he shouldn’t be allowed to live like the rest of us. He can’t help being the way he is. and I know for a fact Werewolves have eaten humans on occasion so don’t get all uppity!” he had said.  
“Is it any good?” Brett asked.  
“Why in the name of God would you ask that?” Lori asked.  
Brett shrugged. “Haven’t you ever wondered?”  
“No!”  
“It’s getting better. It helps keep the hunger away. But it tastes bland. He’s trying to convince Minato to let him make full body clones instead of just organs and body parts.”  
The whole table went silent. “Are you telling me, Sky wants to make actual clones of us so you can eat them?”  
“He says they would be brain dead,” Sean muttered.  
“Don’t worry, Minato has already confirmed there will be no clones running around,” Stiles said appearing at the table. “Hey Corey, when you get a minute can we talk?” he asked.  
“Yeah sure. Can we do it after I eat?”  
He nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be in the library.”  
He walked out of the cafeteria, Scott gave him a thumbs up as he walked by his table. “Wonder what he wants?” I asked.  
“Oh I have a pretty good idea,” Mason said with a grin.  
“You do?” I asked.  
“Yeah. But I won’t tell,” Mason said taking a bite of his sandwich.   
“Like it’s a secret,” Liam said giving me a wink.  
“What do you mean?” I asked.  
“You’ll see Corey,” Hayden said with a warm smile.  
Theo rolled his eyes. “Seriously Corey, Stiles is going to ask you-”  
Tracey elbowed him, cutting him off. “Just relax Corey. Everything is fine. Stiles is just going to ask you a question is all. It’s cool,” she said.  
I sighed. “I hate being clueless.”  
***

After lunch I made my way to the library to visit see Stiles. He was pacing around back and forth, I could tell he was nervous.  
“Hey Stiles, are you okay?” I asked.  
“Corey, hey. Thanks for coming up here.”  
“Everything okay?” I asked.  
“Yeah, I’m kind of on edge because Gerard is making his visit today so we are all going to have to pretend to be prisoners.”  
Whenever some government official or member of the American Hunters League came to visit several of us had to return to Eichen in the present and pretend to be miserable and desperate to escape. It sucked but it was only until the visitor left. Gerard had never visited before and I wasn’t looking forward to meeting him.  
“But I need to talk to you...I...I like you Corey. In the time you have been here we have grown close and I like to think that there is a special connection. I mean...well, ever since we saw Lydias great-grandparents hook up it has been making me think about the future. We worry so much about survival we forget to think about other things. Like happiness. And I am very happy when I am with you. Are you happy with me?”  
“Are...are you asking me to be your boyfriend?” I asked.  
It was all starting to make sense now. What they were saying at lunch, Stiles behavior. He was asking me out!  
“I mean...I would like to start out small and work our way up. I don’t have a lot of experience in the love department so this is kind of new territory for me.”  
“I don’t know what to say. My time here in Eichen with you and the others has been the best time of my life. I know that sounds crazy but here I have found a family. People actually notice me and pay attention to me here. I am safe and I would love to go out with you.”  
“Really?”  
I nodded, a feeling of pure delight coursed through me. “Yes. You smart and funny and I have been feeling lonely ever since we that day with Lydia and her family. Seeing them so happy and then knowing how things would turn out just made me feel like I was missing something. But I have you.”  
He walked over to me, taking my hands in his. “Can I kiss you then? Because to be honest-”  
I stopped him with a kiss, he froze but he quickly relaxed. I pulled back and laughed at the dopey expression on his face. “Wow. Been a long time since I kissed someone.”  
“I know we just started going out but...would you like to maybe just skip the first date and have sex?”  
“Wait, really?”  
“Stiles, I haven’t had sex in almost a year. Trust me, the idea of sleeping with you has been on my mind for a while now.”  
He smiled. “Let’s sneak back to my room!”

***  
Minato

It has begun. Gerard will be here soon, bringing disaster with him. Stiles and Corey are on their way to consummate their union and begin a chain of events that will rock alter all the lives of everyone here. Sky is in his room, still angry we won’t let him make clones. All the players are where they need to be. The watch is in my drawer, waiting for Stiles to find it so we can have our last talk.  
I sip my tea and wait. I will be dead soon, two-thousand years ended in the blink of an eye. How many lives have I watched? From birth to death, from a small village to a mighty city, from history to legend.  
How long have I merely been observing?  
From the moment I was born a small kit in my mothers den with my brothers and sisters? Or was it when I became powerful enough to see the infinite?  
After today there will be nothing for me. I have led a long life and for better or worse it has been a journey. I die with no family save those in this building and I have touched all of their lives. Keeping them alive, protecting them, sheltering from a world that would deny them the right to exist.  
Today is my end, but tomorrow and the day after will be theirs.  
We all leave our mark on the world. Some more obvious than others, but everyone plays a role. We all are shaped by choices, both our own and by those around us. Had those in power not been so ignorant and fearful the country would not be so dangerous for the children and they would be home in the present living their lives. Some made choices you would call dubious or downright evil. But when it comes to a matter of survival morality can be a handicap. I know this all too well.  
Could I have chosen a different path?  
Of course. I could cut a deal with Gerard and give him the residents of Eichen. I could run away right now and leave them to their fate. I could run to Stiles room and stop him and Corey.   
But I won’t. Because I know what comes after my death: Hope.  
***  
Stiles

Corey pushed me on the bed. “You’re aggressive,” I said.  
“Is that a problem?” he asked with slight hesitation.  
I shook my head. “Nope.”  
“Good. Meek is boring.”  
He climbed onto the bed and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We began to kiss as my hands explored his chest I was delighted to find he had a very nice body. He was in good shape, but you didn’t really appreciate what he was packing until you saw what was under his cloths.  
When we played sports outside or in the gym, I got to see him without his shirt. He had been building up an impressive amount of muscle now that he didn’t have to stay hidden from the Hunters and had a stable place to call home.  
Scott loved to tease me because he could smell the affect a shirtless Corey had on me. I had gone to the gym one day to find Corey wearing nothing but a pair of gym shorts beating on a sandbag and covered in sweat. I had to run from the room because I couldn’t control my boner. Luckily he hadn’t seen me.  
He pinned my hands above me. He smiled mischievously and began to kiss my throat. I moaned when he began to rub himself against me, our growing bulges felt so good together. But he suddenly stopped, letting me go and sitting up. “Am I going too fast?” he asked.  
“What?” I asked feeling confused.  
“I don’t want to rush you. I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything.”  
I frowned, feeling confused. “Why would you think that?”  
“Well I heard you moan, and I thought maybe-”  
I laughed. “Corey, it’s fine. We’re fine. I was moaning because you were rubbing against me and it felt good,” I told him.  
He looked relieved. “Oh good. I was worried I might be going too fast.”  
“How can you go from sexy beast to a sweet little puppy so quick?” I asked.  
He took off his shirt and tossed it to the side. “I can be a very sweet guy, even when I am fucking you into the floor.” he unbuttoned his jeans and slowly pulled the zipper down. “Let me show you.”

 

***  
Sky  
Bunch of pansy ass’s!  
I was in my lab, getting ready for Gerard’s impending visit. He should be here within the hour. Unlike the others I couldn’t leave the loop. Gerard may or may not know about me. Only a select few people know I was a seer and Gerard mostly hunted supernaturals, but better not risk it.  
If I did need to leave the loop, I simply wore the doppelgänger tech I made to help disguise me. I was fuming because my idea to clone some of the residents had been shot down.  
Seriously, I can’t believe they won’t let me make full-body clones! It would make feeding Sean sooo much easier! I even told them the damn things would be brain dead and wouldn’t feel a thing!   
Ethics my ass! This is because I tried to make that T-Rex clone! I try and break the laws of nature one time just to satisfy an old chilhood dream—that makes me irresponsible! I mean I was going to plant a bomb in its head so if I lost control of it all I would have to do was flip a switch and-  
Just then one of the labs alarms began to go off. I had chosen a specific sound depending on the situation. This one was the cloister bell from Doctor Who so a level one emergency is about to take place.  
“Ah hell!” I muttered.  
I ran over to one of the terminals to see what the problem was. The chrono pathway was being sheared! Something was causing friction (I use the term friction because that is the best and quickest way to describe it) between the loop and the present!  
If this continues, then the loop will either be destroyed which would be bad for us or-  
Alert! Unauthorized spacial rifts detected!  
“Son of a bitch!” I yelled.  
I ran over to another terminal and began to do a sweep of the whole building. Rifts were forming. Linking both past and present together and turning both Eichen houses into one giant labyrinth.  
“No, No, No!”  
I grabbed the phone that connected me straight to Minato. I didn’t have to wait, he was already there, waiting for me to call him.  
“Minato tell me you can fix this shit!” I yelled.  
“Calm yourself Sky. I need you to listen closely. Gerard and his people are on their way. They know Eichen is protecting shifters.”  
“How in the-”  
“Gerard is no fool. It was only a matter of time before he sniffed out our informants. You will be receiving visitors in a moment. I will deal with Gerard. I need you to help the others Sky. Trust me. Everything will be fine.”  
I sighed. “Okay. But when this is all over I’m making a clone damn it!”  
He chuckled. “I always did admire how single-minded you could be. A natural trait of your kind. We will need that focus. I will handle the rifts on this end. I am sure you can quickly figure them out.”  
“Of course.”  
Just then there was a loud banging on my door. I looked over at the screen and saw Scott was outside with Allison, Josh, Danny and a boy I didn’t recognize who Scott was helping Allison carry. He looked like someone had used his face as a punching bag.  
“I got to go. Call me if something comes up,” I said.  
“Oh many things will be ‘coming up’ this day.”  
He ended the call, and I cursed. “Blasted fox and your damn riddles!”   
I put the phone down and walked over to the door. Pushing the buttons in the right sequence to let them in. Once the door opened up they came rushing in.  
“You picked a bad time for a visit,” I told them.  
“Minato sent us here. Said we needed to come to you to treat Nolan!” Allison said.  
“I take it Gerard figured out he had more than one snitch to deal with?” I asked.  
They sat Nolan down on the nearest medical table. Good thing I cleaned it right after Sean had his little snack.   
“Gerard had a meeting, he thought Nolan was the one hacking into his files. They had Gabe beat him but I interfered.”  
“Thereby blowing your cover and no doubt Danny and Josh had to get involved, and you managed to escape and run here because Gerard and his goons are on their way,” I said.  
I pulled the X-ray screen down and used it to scan Nolan. “Well good news, you only have a minor concussion. You’ll be a bit sore for a few days but you will live,” I told him.  
Nolan looked at Allison. “I am sorry. I got sloppy. Monroe figured out I was a mole.”  
“My grandfather probably figured it out before she did. He just wanted to use you to expose me. He knew I wasn’t going to stand there and let you get abused. I can’t believe the others didn’t do anything.”  
“You’re like Scott. You place too much value on human morality,” I said.  
I ran back over to the terminal and began to run some calculations.   
“Sky why are the cloister alarms going off?” Danny asked. He knew what they meant, having been there when I chose to install them. Danny was one of the few people I chose to reveal some of the details of my lab.  
“Rifts are forming around the building. They lead to the present. If Gerard shows up he could lead his men right through them.”  
“How is that possible?” Josh asked. “I thought only Minato could affect the loop!”  
“Something is causing the rifts. I don’t know what. I need to figure out how many rifts and where they are located. We also need to move everyone over here.”  
I turned to Allison. “Where is your father?”  
“He stayed behind to buy us some time.”  
I could tell from the look on her face she was worried about her dad. Knowing Argent he would have used every gun on his body to help his daughter. He could be alive or dead. I doubt Gerard would have much qualms about killing his own son.  
Allison knew this as well. But she was trying to be hopeful. Scott took her hand, trying to lend her his comfort. He really is a fool. Falling in love with an Argent. You don’t have to be a Seer to know that isn’t going to end well for either of them. Some people are just too romantic for their own damn good.  
“Did you manage to get a message out to the AUL?” I asked.  
“I called Parrish. Legally Gerard has every right to come here. It is a government sponsored facility for shifters.”   
“Shifters he helped hunt,” Scott said.  
“Great so we are about to be invaded by a large group of heavily armed men, our sanctuary is compromised and the fabric of reality is being ripped up.”  
“What is causing it?” Scott asked.  
Danny was already over at a terminal (yes I know I have a lot of those but I do a lot of research, sue me!) “The rifts form a pattern. They are forming around a specific area...appear to be focused around the east wing.”  
“That’s patient quarters where we sleep,” Scott said.  
I sighed. “I think I know why the rifts are forming.”

***

Stiles

We were on our sides, our naked bodies were joined in the most primal of ways. Corey was behind me, thrusting into me at a lazy pace. Our hands were clasped together, and I bit my lips as he whispered sweet things into my ear.  
Luckily I kept a bottle of lube in my bedside table. We both had experience so there was no need to go too slow for the sake of inexperience. I had to be honest, I was expecting Corey to be a bit more hesitant or docile. He was usually so timid and quiet. But I guess the old saying about the quiet ones was true because he was very take charge in the bed.  
I let him lead, he wasn’t being controlling or overbearing. To be honest, I liked this side of him. It was wonderful to see him so sure of himself. So willing to take control of the situation.  
His hand grabbed my dick and I let out a deep moan as he began to stroke me.   
“Are you close Stiles?” he asked.  
“Yes, so close!” I responded.  
His thrusts began to pick up, rocking in tune with his strokes. I bit into his forearm gently, he hummed in pleasure. I bit him hard enough to leave indents but not hard enough to draw blood.   
“Fuck!” he cursed, his whole body seized, and I felt warmth inside me. He pulled out, letting go of my cock so he could take off the condom, tying it off and throwing it into the trashcan next to my bed. Neither one of us could catch an STD, the condom was just to help keep things from getting messy. Sex could be great, but it could be a pain to get cleaned up.  
He got back on the bed, flipping my on my back and grabbing some pillows for me to rest on. He folded my legs back and put my dick into his mouth.  
“Corey!” I keened.  
He watched me as he bobbed on my cock. I clenched the bed sheets tightly in my fists. “Come on Stiles, give it to me!” Corey said hotly, his fist moved up and down my shaft in a blur.  
I came a few moments later, shooting out several white strands which went right into his mouth. He quickly engulfed me, continuing to stroke every last drop out of me, even when I became a boneless mass of twitching flesh he continued to drain me of everything.  
He sat up and smiled at me, some of my cum was on the corner of his mouth. “Fuck that was great.”  
I beckoned him forward, and he crawled over to me, I licked the corner of his mouth tasting my salty essence before he kissed me.  
We laid together on my bed, both of us satisfied and content. “I can’t believe we just had sex,” he said. “I didn’t think you liked me like that. Even before I became a Chimera people didn’t really notice me.”  
“What about Lucas?” I asked.  
He smiled, remembering his former boyfriend. “He was sweet. Maybe a little too sweet. After we became Chimeras he became more aggressive. But not in a good way. He didn’t hurt me, but if any of the Chimeras looked at me funny, he would flip.”  
“Nothing about you changed?” I asked. “I mean besides the physical stuff?”  
He shook his head. “We were all different. Some of us were more beast like. But there were others who were like me. Still the same. There were a few who went nuts. The Doctors had to put them down.”  
“I’m sorry you had to go through that. What they did was wrong,” I said.  
“Do you think they are still out there?” he asked, sounding a little fearful.  
I knew he wanted to ask if I thought they were still experimenting on kids. The truth was I didn’t doubt they were. The Dread Doctors were believed to be a myth. Thanks to their power to manipulate memories they were able to hide their existence from the world for years. But now the world knows for sure they are real and they are being hunted.  
Part of me hoped they would be caught and brought to justice for all the pain and misery they brought onto the world. Another part hoped they would just die. If the Hunters caught them alive somehow I don’t doubt they would use them to make their super-soldiers. It was amazing how people could persecute others for being different, yet had no issues making themselves reflections of what they hated.  
“Don’t worry about them. We just need to-”  
“Stiles!”  
“God damn it Liam!” I yelled as Liam came bursting into my room.  
He quickly turned around, Corey grabbed a pillow to cover himself.  
“Guys we need to get to Sky’s lab. Something weird is going on!” 

***

“Alright everyone listen up!” Sky yelled drawing everyone's attention.  
A few dozen people stood inside the lab, I don’t think it has ever been this crowded. The rifts were still open. Some of the nurses and orderlies had stepped through them, but the second they walked through they ceased to exist. The loop was a shadow of what once was, no one from a loop could travel outside it.  
Almost all the people had been evacuated from the present and brought to the future. Minato had activated Eichen’s defenses, causing the whole building to armor up with special plates on the windows and doors.  
Gerard and his people were outside waiting for us. So far they have yet to try to get in.  
“So, quick run down. Stiles and Corey have fucked both each other and the rest of us right up the ass!”  
If I was a fire Kitsune, I swear to God I would hurl fireballs at him right now! Corey is so embarrassed he turned invisible, unable to deal with the accusing stares and unfriendly scowls being directed at us.  
“You can’t blame this on us Sky!” I yelled.  
“Actually, yes I can. Stiles time powers mingled with Corey’s Chimera powers. When Corey turns invisible, he phases out of reality. Somehow their love making caused their wires to cross and Corey literally almost phased through time which was why the rifts formed. Since he was in a loop, it caused the loop to rub against the present. We’re lucky they didn’t fuck us all to death!”  
“Wait, could Corey be able to phase through loops?” Mason asked.  
Sky pointed his finger at Mason. “I like how you think. Normally I would love to test that theory but I am afraid we are all fucked right now!”  
“There has to be something we can do, someone has to help us!” Hayden said.  
“We are all a group of supernatural minorities in modern day United States of America. No one is coming for us. Gerard has the legal right to come here and arrest us all. The only ones he cares about are the Chimeras and maybe Allison, the rest of us he can kill and no one will question him. Doubt? Yes. Question no.”  
“Guys...something is about to happen,” Lydia said.  
“It’s coming,” Meredith said.  
“What’s coming?” Scott asked.  
“What do you think!” Sky snapped. He ran over to his computer (one of them) and began to type into them. Images began to appear on the screens showing outside Eichen. But it was the modern time. “I am using the rifts to send a signal to my lab in the present.”  
“There, look!” I yelled noticing one of the screens.  
It showed Gerard and several armed men. There were some kids with him, some looked to be my age or younger. “Wait, are those the Orphans?” Lori asked.  
Brett let out a growl. “I recognize those bastards.”  
“Who are the Orphans?” Corey asked.  
“A couple of assholes by the name of Garrett and Violet. Parents died of natural means but they grew up to become bounty hunters who target supernaturals,” I explained.   
If a supernatural being had a warrant for execution (because they never got a warrant for capture) the price on their heads could be high. Not many had the skill or the balls to come after us without professional training but these two had both. Despite being so young they had caught the attention of Gerard who employed them for their services.  
“That’s Gabe,” Nolan murmured. “And Monroe.”  
“Aren’t some of those kids from school?” I asked.  
“Wait, what is that?” Allison asked.  
A tailless fox was walking down the steps. It was a bit bigger than a regular fox and it had silvery fur. “It’s Minato!” I said.  
“The hell is he doing!” Sky hissed.  
We all watched as the Hunters drew their guns. Minato stopped several feet in front of Gerard and sat down. “Greetings. Welcome to Eichen.”  
The Hunters all seemed startled. Though a talking fox was a rather bizarre situation.   
“Minato,” Gerard said. He didn’t seem surprised. He stared at Minato with a cold expression.  
“Gerard, I am sad to see today’s visit is already going so terribly. I was so looking forward to having to listen to your hypocrisy about monsters and protecting the good folk from them. I have come to surrender myself to you and your people. I am unarmed and tailless.”  
Even in the face of certain death Minato remained cordial and dignified. I wanted to reach through the screen and pull him to safety. He didn’t have his tails, he didn’t have his powers!  
“I always knew there was something off about you. I take it those fools from the AUL helped you get a job here?”  
“I have always been here Gerard. Knowing the day would come when Eichen of old would be needed to protect the innocent from your dark ambitions.”  
Gerard stepped forward, raising his hand to order the others to lower their guns. He walked up to Minato, staring down at him with disdain while Minato looked at him with an amused expression.  
“I don’t have time for games fox. Just let us in and be done with it. You can’t keep me out forever.”  
“I have no intention of keeping you out, sir. I know you have brought considerable weapons to force your way into my home. I am afraid you have arrived at a rather inconvenient time. The loop is going through a bit of a predicament. Rifts have appeared all over the building. I have sent the patients and staff into old Eichen to protect them from you. Even if you get in, you’ll find yourself constantly moving in and out between then and now. Normally this would be quit the delightful experience were it not for the gravity of the situation.”  
Gerard leaned forward so only Minato could hear him, but we could hear him perfectly even though they were a distance from the camera. “Just give me the Chimeras fox, that’s all I want. Do that and I will let you and the rest go.”  
Minato snickered. “Please, you can’t trick a trickster, you have no intention of letting anyone live save for the Chimeras. We both know why you want them so badly. At this rate you won’t last a year before the cancer kills you. No glory, no legendary final chapter in the story of Gerard. Just a lonely, miserable end to a sad pathetic man.”  
The cold fury was beginning to show. Gerard’s lips pulled back into a vicious snarl and he gripped his gun tight, his whole arm shook with rage.   
“I am the leader of the Argents!”  
“Last time I checked your clan was a matriarchy.”  
“I protect the innocent from the monsters!”  
“You are a wolf in sheeps skin using peoples fears to further your own agenda.”  
“I will not die!”  
“You will die, unloved and unwanted. A black memory in the history of your family and your country. Not a man remembered for glory and triumph but a man remembered for all the pain and suffering he brought onto this world.”  
He raised the gun and pointed it at Minato’s head. Minato merely smiled as if Gerard was amusing. The rest of us stared in mute horror. Hayden clutched at Liam, Lori had her mouth covered to hide her gasp. Scott’s eyes were glowing red, I could tell he wanted to be there by Minato’s side.  
“Oh no,” Lydia whispered.  
There were many reactions. Many looks of horror and fear in this room. But the one person who I took the most notice was Sky. The child of antipathy and pragmatism was staring at the screen with a blank expression, save for the single tear that fell from the corner of his eye and down his cheek.  
“If you won’t help me I have no use for you!”  
Minato stared at him, still smiling, still defiant. “I may die this day, sir. But my legacy will live on for years to come. It is the privilege and duty for the elderly like us to raise the new generation to be better. So we may leave this world better than when we found it so they may make it better for the next generation. Sadly people like you would leave nothing but devastation in their wake. That is why I shall die a man and you will die a miserable old parasite.”  
The gun went off.  
I barely had time to see his body drop to the ground when Lydia and Meredith began to scream. There is something truly bone chilling about a Banshee’s death scream. It resonated in your mind even after the air was silent, as if the very air had been scared.  
The screens all went out and sparks flew from several of Sky’s terminals, the lights flickered but remained on.  
“Damn it!” Sky yelled and began to type away, trying to get the screens back on.  
“I couldn’t hold it in, I’m sorry!” Meredith cried.  
Lydia ran over to her, holding her, both of them sobbing. They were not the only ones. Everyone was crying, Hayden was trying to keep Liam calm as he dug his nails into his palms, causing pools of blood to drip on the floor. Mason had his face buried in Brett’s chest and Lori had her arms wrapped around them both. Scott had his eyes closed and Allison was touching his shoulder.  
I looked over to Corey, his eyes were shocked, afraid.  
“Stiles...I am so sorry,” he said.  
I should be crying. I should be hugging Corey or someone and weeping for Minato, but all I feel is...numb. Am I in shock? I have to be. This doesn’t make sense. Why did Minato let this happen? Surly he saw this coming. Why didn’t he try to stop it?  
Minato was one of the most powerful Kitsune in the world. Such was his age he could see the future. So why didn’t he fight back? Why? Why? Why!?  
“I got the feeds back up!” Sky said.  
The screens were back on, Minato’s body lay on the ground, Gerard had walked back over to his Hunters and he was speaking to them, giving them orders.  
Sky turned to face us. His face impassive. “Listen up. We are about to be invaded by highly trained and heavily armed Hunters who want to kill us all. Normally we would be safe but the rifts are still open. I have sent all the staff in the loop home so we won’t have to worry about anyone from this timeline bothering us. The prisoners are still in their cages on the other side.”  
Eichen is a haven for the supernatural. But it is also a prison. Sometimes we had to keep them locked up in the present because they were too dangerous and couldn’t be trusted with the secret. Not every shifter is a victim of discrimination. Some really are just assholes.  
“Luckily, I have prepared for this day.”  
Sky walked over to a wall. He placed his hand on a brick and it glowed with a blue light. A second later the wall split, revealing rows of guns, grenades, tasers, batons and a few rocket launchers.  
“Holy shit!” Danny said eyeing the weapons with disbelief.  
“How long have you had all of this?” Scott asked.  
“A few years, and yes Minato knew all about it. I told him we needed to be prepared for an invasion. There was always a very small chance we would be discovered, and I wanted to be ready.”  
“For what, a war?” Allison asked.  
“Hate to break it to you princess but we are already in a war.”  
Sky began to gear up, Danny, Josh and a few other joined him. Corey hesitated then headed over to grab a weapon. “Corey?” I asked.  
“I’m not like the others Stiles. I don’t have claws or fangs. I can’t shoot lightning or scream at someone. I need to be able to protect you.”  
I felt something flutter in my heart when he said that.  
“I’ll grab you a gun and-”  
“Stiles doesn’t get a gun,” Sky said.  
“Why not?” I asked.  
“Because you can’t be trusted with a gun.”  
“Truth be told I would feel more safe out there with the Hunters,” Meredith meekly spoke.  
“I would never shoot someone!” I argued.  
“Not on purpose. At least if the Hunters shoot me it will be on purpose,” she replied.  
“You...are totally right,” I said with a sigh.  
“How is it your dad was a sheriff but you can’t use a gun?” Lydia asked.  
“He learned when I was young to never put anything dangerous in my hands.”  
“None-existent gods help us when he starts getting his tails,” Sky said.  
“You know what!”  
Before I could tell him a hundred different ways to fuck off an alarm went off.   
“Now what?” Nolan asked.  
“It’s the phone,” Sky said running over to a terminal. Morrell’s face appeared on the screen.  
She was a member of the AUL and worked at Eichen as a therapist. She was also a Druid. A woman of many talents. Her brother was Alan Deaton. Also a Druid and member of the AUL who ran a veterinarian clinic that also operated as a secret hospital for shifters.  
“Sky, I just got the call about Gerard. Where is-”  
“Were all in the loop, the prisoners are secured, Eichen is in lockdown, rifts appeared when Stiles fucked his new bae, Gerard is outside and Minato is dead,” Sky said.  
Morrell looked shocked, not often you see such an expression on her face. In any other circumstance I might relish it.  
“Minato is dead?” she asked. “How?”  
“Doesn’t matter. We are arming up and getting ready to fight back.”  
“What?! No you can’t!”  
“We may be under lockdown but I am sure Gerard will get in soon. If he does, he can come here through the rifts.”  
“Then you need to close the rifts!”   
“Minato is dead and today is reset day!” Sky yelled.  
Shit he’s right! The loops lasts for one year, then Minato has to reset it, otherwise the loop will end and anyone still inside when it end will be erased as well. If we are still here when time is up then it won’t matter if Gerard gets us!  
But there was hope.  
“I can reset the loop!” I yelled.  
All eyes turned to me. “That’s right, Minato’s watch!” Scott said.  
“His watch only helps him when he sets the loop, it has no real power,” Morrell said.  
“It does now, Minato put all his tails into it!” Sky said. “If Stiles gets it, he can reset the loop. We saw him use it in his office!”  
“Why would Minato put his tails into his watch?” she asked.  
“Doesn’t matter as long as the rifts are open,” Sky said.  
She looked to Sky with a raised brow. “You’re telling me you didn’t plan for something like this?”  
“As a matter of fact I have. I designed three devices that can detect any fracture and seal it.”  
“Ex machina much?” I said.  
Sky looked at me with a glare. “Suck my double-colored dick. Problem is the guns require a large amount of power. They can only be used twice, giving us a total of six shots.”  
“Last time I checked there was over a dozen rifts!” Danny said.  
“Which is where you electric lover comes in. He can recharge the guns and we can close the rifts. Stiles can get the watch and reset the loop but Gerard is still going to be a problem...actually.”  
Sky walked over to a terminal and began to tap at the keys. “I am sending you a file. I think you can use this.”  
“Can you send us any help?” Allison asked.  
Morrell shook her head. “Gerard has the legal right to come there.”  
“Obviously we are not asking for legal help,” Sky said.  
“We are scrambling to gather a team together to come help you, but it will take time.”  
“We don’t have time. The AUL never stationed a strong tactical force in Beacon Hills because of the loop. No one imagined the rifts would appear. By the time you can get someone out here Gerard will have broken through and the loop will be gone.”  
She took a deep breath. “Then your only option is to defend yourselves.”  
“Don’t worry, we will,” Sky said cocking his gun. “The file I sent you can end all this. You’ll know what to do with it.”  
She nodded. “I got it. I will see what I can do. Good luck.”  
The screen went black. Sky turned to face everyone.  
“We need to split up into three teams. Team one will work on closing the rifts. Josh since you’re going to be our energizer battery you will be the team leader. I know you said you could recharge them but these things do require a lot of power and your tank only holds so much.”  
“I can do it. Don’t worry,” Josh said.  
“Team two will help Stiles find the watch. Minato wasn’t carrying it on his person so it is safe to assume it is somewhere in the building. Stiles, you and Lydia will look for it.”  
I looked over to Lydia, and she nodded.  
“Team three will defend Eichen from the Hunters. All others will remain here. Danny, Mason, you guys will be in charge of overseeing our charges...and making sure they don’t touch my shit.” He looked over at Theo. “Catch.” he tossed him a gun.  
“Forgetting something?” he asked pointing to his neck where the color was.  
“Beautiful Sky, code 911. Lethal force approved,” Sky said.  
The colors around Tracy and Theo’s neck flashed green and fell off. They both looked stunned, Tracy was rubbing her neck and Theo had a smile on his face.  
“Are you crazy!” I yelled. “Not only are you giving Theo a gun but you’re taking his leash off!”  
“Gerard is coming for the Chimeras. He wants them alive so he can dissect them and find out how they were made. They have just as much reason to fight as we do.”  
“We’re going to defend ourselves, not kill,” Scott said giving Theo a hard look.  
“Don’t be an idiot McCall, how do you think we are going to defend ourselves?” Sky asked. “Last time I checked morals don’t make you bullet proof.”  
“We’re not killers Sky.”  
“Not all of us. But Sky does have a point,” Theo said.  
“Of course you’re going to agree with him. You guys are murder friends right?” I asked sarcastically.  
“No but we did fuck once.”  
“We are not killing!” Scott yelled, his eyes flashed red.   
We all flinched, either from his tone of from the Alpha power in his voice. Sky however didn’t look bothered at all. I hate to admit it but I always did envy his conviction. It was unnerving how nothing seemed to bother him. I wondered if it was because he was a Seer or just part of his character.  
“We can’t survive if we are not willing to shed some blood Scott. You think Gerard and his people are going to pull their punches? He just shot Minato in the head! Minato surrendered peacefully and Gerard still killed him!”  
Scott’s expression softened. “Sky, I know you are angry. But we can’t kill them. We have to be better than that. Minato-”  
Sky strolled forward, like a predator. Allison moved forward, not stepping in front of Scott but getting ready to defend him if she had to. Allison was one of the best fighters I have ever seen, she was trained to fight a Werewolf in hand-to-hand combat. People assume having enhanced strength and speed means you are unbeatable. But none of that matters if you don’t have the skill to use it and her skills were sharper than the tip of an arrow.  
But even if Sky wasn’t armed, I would bet on him winning a fight between the two. Seer’s were humans with a greatly enhanced intellect, this gives them a level or reflex and coordination even Werewolves don’t have. I am sure Sky already has a dozen plans to take Allison out if there is a fight. Part of me wonders how many of them are none-lethal.  
“Don’t you dare speak to me using Minato’s name!” Sky stopped a few feet from Scott. His face was still blank but his eyes had a darkness to them that made me feel cold. “I knew him years before you or anyone else did. He was the closest thing to a father I had.” He turned to look at Allison. “The second your grandfather pulled the trigger he signed what life he had left away. He won’t have to worry about the cancer because I am going to kill him.”  
“What about the other Hunters?” Nolan asked and flinched when Sky turned his gaze to him. “I mean...not all of them are bad...I mean a lot of them are yeah. But the rest are just kids who were fooled by Gerard and Monroe. She is the guidance councilor at school and has been recruiting there. Using kids fear and grief to get them to join Gerards group. Not all of them want to be here, but they are too afraid of her and him to leave now.”  
“I don’t care. The second they step into Eichen they become meat for the grinder.”  
“No!” Scott growled.  
“Grow up McCall. This is the real world. If you want to die a martyr go on ahead. But for the rest of us who want to live to see another day, we’ll be out there, fighting and bleeding.” Sky spat at Scott’s feet. “People like you are the worst. You promise safety and but refuse to sully your hands.”  
Scott stepped forward until he was nose to nose with Sky. “I always protect my people Sky. Just because I am not willing to kill don’t think I am not willing to fight.”  
“If you want to protect us your going to need to do more than fight McCall. Just don’t expect me to save you’re ass when your morals get you in deaths way.”  
***

Scott led team three to go and wait for Gerard and the others in the present. Traveling through a rift to do so. Lydia, Corey and I were on our way to Mintao’s office to see if we could find his watch. We were hoping Lydia’s Banshee powers might help us locate it faster and Corey was in case we ran into trouble. The Hunters were still outside but things could change at any moment.  
Danny and Mason remained in Sky’s lab with the others none-fighters.  
Corey and Lydia were armed. Allison had given Lydia lessons on how to use a firearm. Corey wasn’t a gun expert, but he knew how to carry it. I just hoped he wouldn’t have to use it. I didn’t have a gun, but I did have a knife. There had been a small debate about giving me a sharp object, but it wasn’t like I had any other way to protect myself.  
“I am sorry,” Corey said as we walked down the hall.  
“What for?” I asked.  
He motioned his head down to the gun in his hand. “I know you were not happy I wanted a gun.”  
“I am not angry you took a gun. I just hate the idea of you having to use it. Have you ever taken a life?” I asked.  
He shook his head. “That was Theo and Tracy’s thing.”  
“I have,” Lydia said. “There was a man named Valack. He was a psychic who performed secret, illegal experiments on supernaturals. When I first started manifesting my powers he quickly figured out what I was. I suspect he used his powers to manipulate my parents into sending me into his care. He performed experiments on me to increase my abilities for his own benefit. Had Stiles, and the AUL found me in time I would have destroyed Beacon Hills.”  
Corey stared at her in shock. “You are that powerful?”  
She gave him a reassuring smile. “Not now. They undid what Valack did to me. I caved his skull in before he could continue his experiments.”  
Corey looked at Lydia with a level of newfound respect and awe. Wait until he actually sees her in a fight. Allison has given her lessons in hand-to-hand combat and she trains with the others. But Corey has never seen her go all out like I have.  
“How did you find her?” Corey asked me.  
“Time Kitsune have the ability to read a person or objects past with a power known as psychometry. We touch something and we can learn all kinds of things about it. Valack had dropped a button from his coat and I was able to use that to figure out where he was.”  
“Do you always read things you touch?” he asked.  
“When my powers first manifested yes. Now it only happens when I want it to happen. Mortality rates for the Time Kitsune are higher than the other clans because most of the time we die as a result of our own power. The older an object we touch the more history we learn. If we are not carefully, we can overload our brains with all the info we gain.”  
“Bad enough Hunters are trying to kill us, but we also have to worry about our powers killing us as well,” Corey said.  
We continued on our war but a second later there was a flash of green light and the hallways changed. An alarm was going off and the windows had metal sheets over them. The walls were a little darker with age and the temperature was a little different.  
“What just happened?” Corey asked.  
“We just stepped through a rift,” I said. I reached to the HT that rested against my hip and called Josh. “Josh, it’s me, Stiles. You there?”  
A second later Josh’s voice broke through the static. “I’m here Stiles. “We just stepped through a rift in Hall A.”  
“Copy that. We were heading that way. Thanks for the heads up.”  
We continued on our way. Passing through a few more rifts as we did. Letting Josh know where they were when we did. Finally after what felt like a life-time we arrived to Minato’s office in the present.  
“Hope it’s in here,” I said.  
“You mean in this timeline or in this room?” Lydia asked.  
“Either or,” I replied.  
We walked inside. Minato’s office was as it always was. Pristine, welcoming. The paintings of Kyoto still hung on the wall, his plants still sat by the window, happily drinking in the sun. The Go-Boared sat on the table, the pieces still frozen from the last time we played...the last time we played.  
Everything was the same, yet so much was different, because now a very important piece was missing.  
“There it is,” Corey said.  
Minato’s watch sat on the desk on top of a piece of paper that read ‘Pick me up’ in Minato’s handwriting. We walked over to the desk and I reached out to grab the watch. But just as my fingers touched the cool metal surface of the watch Corey grabbed my shoulder to stop me.  
Images began to flash before my eyes, similar to when I used my power to read a persons history. But the images were chaotic, random, they were not just about Corey though he did appear in many of them. They all were about me.  
I was in the cell at the Sheriff’s station. I had my hands cuffed behind my back and was squatting down. A man I recognized as Jordan Parrish was in a deputies uniform, his pants were down to his ankles and I was going down on him.  
The bars he gripped were red hot and his eyes glowed with an orange light.  
“Damn it Stiles, how did I let you talk me into this!” Jordan groaned.  
I pulled back to smile up at him. “Happy anniversary babe.”  
He looked down at me and smiled. “If your dad finds out what we are doing-”  
“Relax, he won’t find out. Just make sure you scrub this from the computer.” I stood up and turned around. “Now hurry up and fuck me officer!”  
He grabbed my hips and pulled me forward, just as he began to slide into me the scene changed. Now I was in a room with Scott, my dad, Deaton and one of the Steiner. We were in a torch lit room and looked like we just stepped out of some fantasy novel.  
I stood in front of a metal statue, my arms were held out and my eyes glowed orange. I was muttering something, and the metal began to melt, revealing soft pink flesh, brown hair and green eyes.  
“Fuck yeah, ride me like a horse!” the man yelled.  
He was naked, his stunned eyes staring at everyone gathered who were looking at him with various expressions of embarrassment and humor.  
“Where did she go?” the man asked looking shocked.  
Deaton and my dad stepped forward to talk to the man. Scott and the other (whom I was certain was Ethan) walked over to me. Scott clapped me on the back. “You did it again Stiles!”  
“Are you feeling all right?”  
I nodded. “I am fine Ethan. Now that I know how to break the curse it is easier to do. Just takes a lot of power.”  
Ethan kissed me on the lips. “I know you want to free them but there is no rush.”  
I smiled at him. “Such a doting husband.”  
The room changed, no longer were we in some place fantasy like. This room was more modern, the walls and floors were red. Liam was naked and strapped to a rack. I stood in front of him, running my hands over his chest, shocking him.  
“Is it too much?” I asked.  
Liam shook his head, looking bored. I smiled and I moment later Liam cried out in pain, but now he was smiling. “Yes, much better! Give me more!”  
“I’d rather not send you into cardiac arrest again Liam.”  
“Come on, I can take it!” he whined.  
I sighed. “How can a dom be such a pain-slut?”  
I was in a kitchen now, a little girl was siting in a chair eating a small bowl of cereal, a husky sat in front of her, hoping some food would be spilled for it to gobble up. Scott came in, kissing the little girl on the head before he came over and kissed me on the lips.  
“Morning,” he said.  
“Morning,” I replied kissing him back.   
“Sorry I can’t stay. One of my clients dog just went into labor.”  
He reached for a pot of coffee and poured himself a drink. He was about to drink from it when I took it from him, he frowned but smiled when I blew into it, cooling it off. “Thanks, that would have hurt.”  
“Can I see the puppies daddy?” the little girl asked.  
“When they get older Claudia,” I told her.  
She clapped her hands together in excitement.  
The kitchen vanished, and I was in a flowery field filled with dozens of people and carriages, the sun was shining and I laid with Derek Hale on a blanket. I recognized several members of the Hale family with us, we were having a picnic and watching a group of naked flower women dancing.  
“This was a wonderful idea Stiles,” Derek said popping a grape into my mouth. “Our relations with the Gentry have never been so good.”  
“They can be a strange folk. But easy to get along with once you familiarize yourself with their ways. Now that we have the kingdom back Deaton plans to start training druids again. Grandfather is excited, he missed having people to teach the old ways.”  
Derek captured my lips in a kiss. “How about we visit your old home before we leave?” he asked. “Fill it with the stink of our love before those acolytes move in and ruin it with their scent.”  
“I like that idea.”  
Danny and I stood with Scott, Derek and Deaton at the clinic. We were looking at a map of Beacon Hills. Having used red markers to circle parts where there were large bodies of water.  
“It is Rusalka week. This is when they are at their most powerful. They are able to travel a little further from their water sources,” I said.  
“How did they even get here?” Derek asked. “They can’t travel long distances and we have never had a case like this before.”  
“Many supernatural beings have taken advantage of modern technology to break certain limitations. But I suspect they were transported here.”  
“But why?” Scott asked.  
“My guess is these murders we planned. Rusalka are very protective of their territory. These places are known illegal chemical grounds. If some fanatical echo-warrior decided to use the supernatural to defend nature-”  
“What better weapon to use than violent water spirits!” I said. “Maybe I can talk to them. I am an Ocean Kitsune so I might be able to get them to tell me how they got here.”  
“I really don’t like that idea,” Danny said.  
I kissed him on the cheek. “Relax. I got this. If they attack, I can just defend myself.”  
I was in a dark room, not from lack of light but rather because the walls were painted black and covered in posters of heavy rock bands and horror movies. I stood in front of Isaac Lahey, a boy I knew who had murdered his father after becoming a Werewolf and had been hunted down and killed.  
But this Isaac was alive and looked grumpy as the other me (complete with dark nails and powdered skin) put mascara on him. He wore a pair of leather pants and a black shirt with fishnet sleeves. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”  
“Oh, stop pouting. You promised you would let me dress you up for the concert tonight.” I said.  
Isaac rolled his eyes. “I know they are one of your favorites but do we have to dress up goth?”  
“I am summoning the ghosts of an up-and-coming rock band who died in a cocaine fueled bus accident. It is only proper. Now hold still, I have to put your lipstick on.”  
I was now at a pool party, Scott was playing a guitar to a crowed of people, there were topless girls running around, shots were being tossed and little white pills were being exchanged. It was unlike any party Scott or myself had ever been to. I spotted Liam in the pool on a floatie with Lori on top of him, the both of them were heavily making out.  
Brett was glaring at them but I wrapped my arms around his waist and steered him over to the bar. “Come on, lets go have some fun of our own.”  
I sat him down at the bar and climbed onto his lap, I grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. I reached into my pocket, pulling out a pill. He stuck out his tongue and I grabbed a shot glass, and drank it, but I didn’t swallow. Brett and I kissed. When we pulled, back I licked some alcohol off from the corner of his mouth.  
We pulled back our eyes were glowing. His yellow, and mine orange.  
“Scott and the others were really brave to do the commitment ceremony,” Brett said.   
“They love one another. That is all that matters,” I replied.  
“Listen. I know we like to keep it casual. But we’ve been together for a while and I really love you. I was wondering...maybe some time in the future you might want to have our own ceremony.”  
I smiled. “Are you asking me to marry you?”  
“If you don’t want to that is fine. We can keep what we have going, I am fine with that. But seeing Scott and the others just...I don’t know, got me thinking about the future.”  
“Well, I guess I am getting a little old to be fucking around. Stilinski-Talbot does have a nice ring to it.. I take it the wedding will be a Buddhist one?”  
We kissed again. “Of course.”  
“Well, the answer is yes!”  
I sat the edge of a river now, Jackson was naked and on top of me, we were kissing each other lazily. Jackson pulled back to look at me with reptilian eyes. “You ready to try that DP now?”  
“I have been getting ready for weeks now. Look.”  
I spread my legs and Jackson looked and grinned. He reached down and pulled a black plug out of me, tossing it to the side.  
“Been waiting for this for months!” I realized Jackson had two dicks, and all the talk about DP was starting to make sense. But before the act could be performed I was suddenly back in High School, running down the hall.  
“Boyd!” I yelled jumping onto his back.  
He sighed and held onto my hips. “What?”  
“Carry me to class, I’m tired,” I whined.  
Boyd smiled. He carried me to the next class. I snuggled him, kissing his ear as we made our way into the room. “Thanks Cuddle Bear.”  
I was in the school parking lot, standing in front of a familiar face but it was a different person.  
“You’re such a stiff,” Aiden sneered at me, wearing a dark leather jacket.  
“No I’m not!” I spat at him.   
He motioned to the back of his bike. “Then hop on daddies little angel.”  
I stared down at Scott with a cold expression. He was bound, looking at me with a bloody face., we were surrounded by friends and foe alike. Theo stood next to me, his eyes shined with an unholy yellow light. “Do it Stiles. Become what you were meant to.”  
“Stiles...please,” Scott begged.  
I brought my hand up and knocked him to the ground with the back of my hand. “Sorry Scott. But we both knew this day was going to come.”  
The images continued, some happened so quick I barely had time to understand or make sense of it. Sometimes I was a man, other times I was a woman. Some times I was the star of the show and other times I was just in the background. Sometimes I lived a happy life others I died a terrible death. In some worlds I was a hero, others I was a wicked villain. Sometimes I was a human, other times I was a druid, or a witch, or an Incubus, or a Werewolf. Sometimes I was with a man (the majority of the time it was Derek) other times it was with a woman. Hell there were worlds where I gave birth...even though I was a man.  
So many lives, so many worlds.  
“Let him go!” Lydia yelled smacking Corey’s hand off my shoulder. I turned to look at Corey. He looked shocked, had he seen the images as well?  
“Hello Stiles.”  
I turned to look forward to see Minato. Alive and healthy.  
He walked to his desk and sat down. As he poured himself a cup of tea, I began to speak. “Minato how are you alive? We saw Gerard shoot you in the head! What are we going to do? Please tell me this is some mean plane you have!”  
“Calm yourself Stiles. Everything will be fine.” He blew softly on the cup before taking a sip from it. He looked up at me, his expression somber. “So, I take it I am now dead?”  
“Stiles, who are you talking to?” Lydia asked me.  
I looked at her, then to Corey. They were both looking at me with concern. I looked back to Minato to see he was now smiling at me. “You can’t see Minato can you?”  
“No, this is the day you and the others left to view Lydia’s ancestors in the park. I have planted this message for you so we could talk...one last time.”  
“The visions I saw...what were those?” I asked.  
“Hmm, well. I must summarize that once more Corey has affected you in a way, no one predicted. Corey does not just turn invisible. He shifts between reality. Just a little. When you touched the watch, you accessed its power and just as he touched you his reality shifting abilities mingled with yours. But the result was you peering into other worlds. As you know our world is but one of an infinite number. From the moment creation began there have been a number of parallel worlds born from each choice made or not made. Normally you would only be able to see the worlds formed from decisions of our timeline. But Corey allowed you to peer into the others. You are lucky you didn’t die. Even we have limits.”  
“So all those were me?”  
“Versions of you. Lives you could have lived in worlds far away but closer than you think. Dreams imagined and given form and substance through the will of others.”  
I remembered Sky talking about alternate worlds. Generally when he starts suing terms like quantum variables and paracasual splinters, I tend to tune him out. Shit like that was way beyond my level. But now I am wishing I had paid more attention.  
“Some of those worlds were really...bizarre.”  
Minato nodded. “Yes, the fandom is very diverse.”  
“What?”  
“Never mind, just breaking the 4th wall. We don’t have much time, you have questions.”  
“Why did you let Gerard kill you?” I asked. “Even without your tails you didn’t need to die.”  
“We must all face death one day Stiles. I chose to die this way because it will have purpose. I am among the rare few who got the power to choose the kind of impact both my life and death would have on the world. My only regret is that you and the others has to witness it.”  
“What purpose does your death serve?” I asked.  
“You will know soon enough. The world is changing Stiles. I wish I could be there to see you through it. But you are not that angry boy I met. You are a man now. I have taught you as best I can, but now it is up to life to continue your training and I am afraid she is a far harsher teacher than I. The world is harsher than when I first found it. May you leave it a better place.”  
“This can’t be how it ends Minato! I refuse! I have the watch, I control the loop! I know this works! I can go back and save you.”  
“You can not Stiles. I locked my death.”  
I slammed my fist on the desk. “Damn it, you can’t leave us old man!”  
He looked at me, his eyes sad but his lips still pulled back into a smile. “You must all continue without me Stiles. I have lived a very long life. It is time for me to bow out and let you young pups run things now. You will live a long life Stiles. You will see many things both glorious and terrible. You will weep with joy and your heart will shatter. That is the fate for those who live a long life like us. But first you must survive Gerard. Goodbye my beloved student. Give my love to everyone and tell them how proud I am. And look out for Sky. People are mistaken about him. It’s not that he doesn’t care, it’s that he cares too much.”  
Before I could say anything the whole room shook as a massive explosion rocked the building. I braced myself on the desk and Corey caught Lydia before she could hit the floor.  
“What the hell was that?” she asked.  
“I think Gerard finally got in,” Corey said.  
“No, that would be Sky,” Minato said with a grin. “The time has come. Fare well Stiles. May we meet again in a better life. Training you has been a particular honor as well as a joy.”  
Minato vanished. I held the watch close to my chest, feeling hot tears starting to fall down my cheeks.  
“I will make your proud sensei.”  
***  
Sky

Theo, Sean and I made our way down to the maximum security area of Eichen where we kept our most dangerous inmates, and our biggest secret. Luckily I had top clearance and was able to bypass many of the locks and doors easily.  
“Shouldn’t we be back with Scott and the others?” Sean asked uneasily. “He won’t be happy we left.”  
“I don’t give a fu-”  
Just than Scott’s voice exploded over the walkie. “Sky, where the hell are you? Is Theo and Sean with you?”  
I grabbed the walkie and spoke to him. “Fuck off McCall, I am doing stuff.”  
“Sky I swear to God I am not in the mood for your basic bullshit!” Scott growled.  
“Says the most basic bitch in this whole building,” I shot back, turning the volume off before he could respond.  
“You really do love antagonizing him don’t you?” Theo asked with a chuckle.  
“No, I love staying alive and Scott is willing to die for us but not kill for us. That is the problem.”  
“But you have no problem killing do you?” Sean asked.  
I looked at him. I don’t know what he saw reflected in my eyes but whatever he saw made him move further away from me and closer to Theo.  
“I would kill all those bastards outside without blinking. Never doubt the lines I will cross or the depths I will sink to. I am not a hero Sean, nor am I a good person. But I am not an evil person. I don’t want to rule the world, nor do I wish to use violence to make my dreams a reality. People like Gerard are trash. They think using fear and power are the only ways to get what we want. I am a Seer, my existence is meant to help push people forward. To advance the world to new levels of thinking. People like those Hunters outside degrade humanity, turning them to primitive, ignorant beasts. So as far as I am concerned the world is better off without them.”  
“What about me? Don’t I fall into that category?” Theo asked.  
“You were just a dumb brat brainwashed by some H.G Wells rejects. You’re a bit better now,” I said.  
The maximum security wing was the smallest prison area. Built to hold the most dangerous creatures. It had the most mountain ash in the whole wing. When I opened the door a cold mist began to pour out.  
“Boys, meet Halwyn,” I said.  
A figure sat on the floor, covered in volcanic rock. You couldn’t tell what he looked like save for the open mouth that seemed to be perpetually screaming in pain.  
“Who is he?” Theo asked sounding wary.  
“He built the supernatural wing for Eichen when the supernatural were still a secret. He also had the honor of being Eichen’s first supernatural resident,” I answered.  
“So...what is he?” Sean asked.  
I smiled. “A Hellhound.”  
Theo gasped. No doubt he knew all about them due to his time with the Doctors.  
“I thought those were a myth,” Sean said.  
“Their duty was to keep the supernatural safe by ensuring it was kept secret from humans. There were exceptions of course. They only responded to threats that resulted in mass exposure. Since humans have a bad habit of killing first than warping the tale so they are the good guys and all. But when the supernatural communities decided to reveal their existence the Hellhounds no mainly deal with threats to both the two groups. They are rare and very powerful.”  
“Why is he like that?” Theo asked.  
“Apparently he decided to go into hibernation. Something about waiting for a powerful spirit he helped banish to return. Poor guy is out of the loop. Let’s give him an update.”  
I reached into my coat and pulled out a syringe filled with adrenaline. Theo grabbed my wrist. “Are you serious!”  
“No, I brought you down here for a laugh,” I replied sarcastically.  
“How do you know we can trust him?” Theo asked.  
“Because his duty is to protect the supernatural, well the supernatural is under threat from humans. He needs to get off his ass and help us out.”  
“You can’t wake him up!”  
“Why not!”  
“Because you are a ginormous dick and knowing you, you will give him lip, piss him off and he will kill us,” Sean responded.  
“I remember that when I am making you low-fat synthetic food,” I said.  
“I heard stories about Hellhounds. Only the Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt can control them. We can’t just let him loose without knowing we can keep him on our side,” Theo argued.  
“Well since Scott is being a pansy ass about killing, we need someone who isn’t such a bitch about shedding blood. Look, I am a high-functioning sociopath, your a power hungry Chimera with illusions of grandeur.” I looked over to Sean. “And you are a Wendigo.”  
“Not by choice,” he said moodily.  
“Exactly. Your kind are survivors. Unlike the Werewolves you can’t learn to master your nature. Hunger always wins out. Because of what you are your kind has faced some of the harshest penalties. Hell, most of the shifters agree your kind is better off dead. It doesn’t matter if you are a good guy or a bad guy Sean, the fact is you have to eat raw meat or else you will die. Humans just happen to be your main diet. But as far as the world is concerned that makes you evil, something to be put down or caged.”  
I pointed to them both. “We’re not the good guys. We are the necessary guys. We are the anti-heroes like Wolverine, Deadpool and Punisher who get our hands bloody so the heroes like Scott get to keep their conscience clear and their public image clean. People will judge us for our actions but in truth they are grateful we exist because we are not afraid to cross lines that need to be crossed. When the Hunters show up Scott and the others will pull their punches because they don’t want to be killers. But we won’t. We know the score. We know that being noble doesn’t matter if you’re dead. Because the dead are not noble, they’re just dead. So we’re going to wake up this Hellhound and hope he is willing to help us. Because to be honest I really want to see him light these bastards up.”  
Sean and Theo exchanged glances, coming to a silent agreement. “Fine, I’m in,” Theo said.  
Sean agreed as well. I reached into my pocket with my free hand and gave Theo another syringe. “I was going to wait until I was satisfied with your rehabilitation but take this.”  
“Is this what I think it is?” he asked, his eyes wide as he gazed at the mercury like substance inside.  
I grinned. “Took me a while but I cracked the Doctors formula. I examined the bodies of the Chimeras we recovered. All of you had some kind of organ transfer. That was part of how they turned you by using the two sets of DNA in your bodies. But they figured out they needed something deeper.”  
“Mason, they were going to take him next before the Hunters showed up,” Theo said, remembering the Doctors talking about their the human boy. He always wondered why they wanted him. He knew it wasn’t just because he was another test subject, they were determined to find him because they were so sure he was the one they were looking for.  
I nodded. “Mason is a true genetic chimera, having absorbed his twin in the womb. He has two sets of DNA. When you told us they were going for Mason next I did some research. I knew Mason never received any organs or any grafts. But when I dug a little deeper into his medical files, I figured out why they wanted him.”  
“They were excited. They believed Mason was going to be a True Chimera. Capable of breeding a new race.”  
“Yeah well, they obviously didn’t care about his orientation,” I said. “I made this using samples I took from Mason. I mixed it with some leftovers I had from the rejects.”  
“Leftovers?” Sean asked.  
“Don’t ask. Anyway when I added this to the samples, they actually began to merge. If you take this, you will truly become a Chimera. A real Werecoywolf! You will have all the strength and power of both an Omega Werewolf and Werecoyote.”  
Theo smiled, a familiar hungry look in his eyes. “Well, this day just got a hell of a lot better.”  
Before he could inject himself I stopped him. “Easy slick. When I mean you would be a true Chimera, I meant it. When I ran some tests on the samples, I found they had adverse reactions to mountain ash and wolfsbane. Right now you are an enhanced human. You mimic the powers of the supernatural but you have fewer weaknesses. But if you take this, you will become a true shifter. Your abilities will be greater than normal, but you will have the same weaknesses all shifters do.”  
Theo looked at the syringe. No doubt he had been hoping he would keep his immunity to such handicaps. Hard to feel like a superior being when a simple line of ash can trap you.  
“Will it work? Or will it be like the bite?” he asked.  
“The samples I tested showed promise. But that doesn’t mean a rejection couldn’t happen. Dying from an Alpha bite is rare. About one out of ten.”  
“How many samples did you test?”  
“Six.”  
He put the syringe in his pocket. “I think I will save this for a rainy day. No sense fighting Hunters as a true shifter.”  
“Good idea. I would hate for you to die.”  
He smiled. “Aww, wouldn’t want me to die?”  
“No, it took me a long time to make that and I wouldn’t want it wasted on a failure.”  
Before he could respond I turned to face Halwyn. “Alright, lets do this.”  
I stepped into the room, ignoring the chill that lingered. I don’t know what creature could be so terrible that Halwyn was willing to hibernate for. Hellhounds can live a long time. Wherever his had trapped his prey it must be some place very secure. Some place that would take a very long time to escape if possible.  
Maybe I can fined out...if we survive.  
Luckily the needle was designed to break through the rock. I injected the adrenaline into him and once he began to glow red, I quickly grabbed Theo and Sean. “Move it!”  
We ran out into the hall and dropped to the ground as a massive explosion sounded behind us. We stood up, coughing and dusting ourselves off.  
“Jesus!” Sean cursed.  
“He can’t help us...but he can,” I said.  
Halwyn walked out of his cell. He was naked and covered in soot, his skin was cracked like molten rock and his eyes glowed a fiery orange. He glared at us and Theo and Sean stepped back, getting ready to run in case things went south.  
Smart boys.  
“Who woke me up?” Halwyn demanded.  
I stepped forward. “I did.”  
“I don’t know who you think you are but-”  
“Beautiful Sky, Seer of Eichen. You have been asleep for a hundred years and the world has changed. The supernatural world has been exposed for some time now. Eichen is both a prison and a home for those suffering the cruel and unjust laws humans have created. Minato is dead, we are under siege by Hunters. The time has come to wake up and do your duty hound. When it is all over you can go back to your slumber. Until then defend this place.”  
He was quiet for a moment. “Seers...you’re all a pain in the ass. Who’s in charge?”  
“The True Alpha Scott McCall has assumed leadership here,” Theo said.  
“Wisdom help us all,” I muttered.  
“Take me to him.”  
I turned to face Theo and Sean. “Theo, keep that formula close. I have a feeling you will need it. And Sean...snack time.”  
Sean smiled, showing off a double row of sharp pointy teeth. “Can’t wait, that synthetic stuff you’ve been feeding me tastes like shit.”  
“Well fuck you to!”  
***

Corey

“I can’t believe you did this without consulting me!” Scott growled at Sky, his eyes flashed red.  
Most people would bulk under the glare of an Alpha, but Sky had nerves stronger than steel. Apparently the explosion had been Sky waking up a Hellhound who had been sleeping in the bowls of Eichen.   
“We need fire power, he’s a Hellhound. Duh.”  
Scott took a threatening step forward, no doubt fighting the urge to maul Sky. The Seer had an unusual ability to bring out the homicidal tendencies out in even the most gentle and pacifist. I wonder if it is a power all Seer’s have or if it is just Sky.  
Halwyn was wearing a pair of nurse scrubs. He was a scary guy. Hot. But scary. His hair was brown and cut buzzcut shot. He was stoic and quiet, he had that aura dangerous people have that warns you how volatile they are.  
“You can’t just do things like this without discussing it!”  
“I did, Theo and Sean had their objections but I convinced them this is the best bet.”  
“He’s right Scott. We need all the weapons we can get,” Theo said.  
“Oh wow, Theo is agreeing with Sky. Psycho’s got to stick together right?” Stiles asked.  
“Look we have the watch, can’t we go back to the loop?” I asked trying to keep everyone on track.  
“We managed to close many of the rifts but not all of them,” Josh said.  
He was looking tired. Using those guns took a lot out of him. He didn’t generate electricity, he absorbed it from other sources. But he could only take so much power.  
“Can’t you close them with the watch?” I asked Stiles.  
“Even if it is possible, I have no idea how. If Minato was still here I might try it, but without him guiding me I don’t think it is a good idea for me to try.”  
“For once, we agree,” Sky said.  
Halwyn stepped forward, looking at Scott. “My duty is to protect the supernatural. The secret is revealed, but I am still duty bound to protect. I will do everything in my power to keep you all safe.”  
“Thank you. But you need to know we don’t-”  
“I swear to every none-existent god if you start your ‘We don’t kill speech.’ I am going to stuff you in one of my freezers!” Sky hissed.  
Scott turned to glare at him. “We are not monsters Sky. Killing them isn’t the answer.”  
In a flash Sky had his gun pointed at Allison’s head. There was a flurry of movement as several people aimed their weapons at Sky.  
“Kill me or she dies McCall,” Sky said calmly.  
“Put your gun down!” Scott snarled.  
“Jesus Sky do what he says!” Theo yelled.  
“I can put a bullet in her head before a single person pulls the trigger. Then I can shoot and kill fourteen more people. You know what I am capable of Scott. You know I have already formulated a plan. The only option I am giving you is to kill me or watch as your love and a dozen more people die.”  
“You better make your shot count!” Allison said in a cold tone, staring Sky right in the eye.  
“Tell me Allison, do you ever get frustrated?” Sky asked. “You’re a smart girl. Strong, clever. Don’t you ever get tired of limp dick preaching about peace when there is a war going on?” Sky looked at her, his gaze chilling. “Tell your beloved of the things you have seen. The things you have done. Does he know your hands are slick with innocent blood? That in order to maintain your cover you had to be the huntress your cunt mother and crazy bitch aunt groomed you to be?”  
“Shut your damn mouth!” she yelled.  
She took a step forward, his gun went off, missing her head by mere inches.  
“Fourteen left and I don’t even need a gun to take you out little huntress,” Sky warned. Sky turned to look at Scott. “I know you know Scott. I know she confesses you her sins. Cries over the things she has done to remain under cover. How she clings to you, her lighthouse in an ocean of blood and pain. I don’t much like her, but Allison has something you never will: my respect. Even though a piece of her dies with her victim she is still willing to keep going because she knows the stakes. She knows how bad things are. She knows the ugly truth that sometimes we have to get our hands dirty so others don’t. You and your lot want to pretend that you can survive this day without shedding blood fine. I’ll be the bad guy. I’ll kill every last one of those fuckers and I won’t lose a single damn ounce of sleep or feel a single bit of remorse. They hate us. Because we are different. The ancient tribal instinct of humanity that both brings us together and divides us.”  
“Some of them are just scared kids!” Scott argued.  
Sky looked around. “Is this how you all feel?” he asked looking from face to face. “Are you willing to die, after everything you have been through? After all the times you almost died before Minato brought you here? Are you willing to hold back because you think one of those bastards might change their mind? Are you going to watch your friends be cut down on the off chance someone might have a change of heart? Did any of them stop Gerard from killing Minato?”  
It was clear not everyone felt the same as Scott. I could see doubt and uncertainty in a lot of faces.  
“Why are you doing this?” I asked, drawing his gaze to me. “We shouldn’t be fighting! We need to stand together!”  
“I refuse to stand with a man who is not willing to kill to protect his charges. I am not some mindless drone willing to obey every order without question. I will protect this place and its people with my life and I will lay low any who dare enter here looking to shed even a drop of our blood. Tell me Scott. What right do you have to lead us when you can’t even stomach the thought of killing?”  
“Because someone needs to be able to keep us from crossing a line, we can’t come back from. Killing changes a person, even when justified. I saw what it did to my own father. What it has done to so many people, I can’t end up like that, I won’t!”  
“Neither will I,” Liam said. “If we kill we prove them right. The public won’t trust us. Things will only get worse.”  
“The public is doing shit while we are being hunted,” Brett said.  
Everyone turned to look at him. He stared back, his eyes hard. “My parents were killed in a fire. My pack was killed by some madman experimenting with viruses designed to kill shifters. There was hardly any coverage on it. The government quickly swept it under the rug because the man who did it was supposedly a member of the CDC gone rogue. Sky is right, we have to start fighting.”  
“Brett, no!” Mason said taking his hand.  
“I lost my family, my pack. I won’t lose you or Lori,” Brett said kissing Mason’s hand. “If I have to live with blue eyes so be it.”  
“Having blue eyes is a sign you killed an innocent. Something no one out there is,” Sky pointed out. Nolan was about to interject when Sky interrupted him. “The second they picked up a gun they stopped being innocent.”  
“They haven’t killed anyone yet,” Scott argued.  
“And they won’t get the chance.”  
“We fight. But we don’t kill.”  
Sky let out a scream of frustration. Then he strode forward until his gun was pressed against Scott’s forehead. “Don’t you get it you dumb fuck! I have done the numbers a thousand times over! If we don’t defend ourselves we die! End of story! We die, the Chimeras are taken and eviscerated so that fuck, Gerard can draw out his pathetic life! You have got to be the most selfish person I have ever met Scott McCall! If there is a hell I hope you burn there! You got these people brainwashed with your pacifist bullshit! Newsflash Scott. This world doesn’t tolerate weakness or soft hearts! If we die it won’t make us noble, or special, or just. Dead is dead! And if I have to blow your brains all over this floor than so be it!”  
Allison’s hand moved in a flash and she had a knife at Sky’s throat. “Kill him and I will watch you bleed to death!”  
“You good with that knife?” Sky asked calmly.  
“Not that I have to be this close but I’m a fucking surgeon with this knife!”  
“I’ll kill him, then you and show your grandfather your corpse!”  
“He won’t care I am dead.”  
“No, but it will make me feel better!”  
“Can I speak?” Stiles asked.  
“Oh wow, this should be good,” Sky said rolling his eyes.  
The room was so tense. I didn’t have sharp senses but I could smell it in the air. Problem was, I wasn’t sure who could be trusted at this point. It hurt to see everyone like this. In the months I have been here we have been like a family. Now we are seriously at each other’s throats.  
“Sky...you are right.”  
“Oh that is...wait what?”  
“Stiles?” Scott asked with a hint of betrayal.  
Stiles sighed. “My grandfather was in the war and it fucked him up bad. My dad was a cop, and he had to use his gun to take a life more than a few times and I could see how much he hated pulling the trigger. So I get where you are coming from Scott. I really do. I don’t want to kill. Seriously, I don’t. I want to live in a world where I can just be a normal teenager, going to school, practicing lacrosse, going on dates, hanging with you, my best bro and my friends. But that isn’t the world I live in. There is a difference between being a murder and being a killer. One takes a life as a necessity the other does it as an indulgence. So if I have to I will kill to keep you safe. Even if it means you will hate me and never want to talk to me again.”  
“Stiles, I could never hate you!” Scott said.  
I smiled at him. Then turned to look at Sky. “Put the gun down Sky. We both know you’re not going to kill Scott.”  
“You a Banshee now?” Sky asked.  
“I talked to Minato. When I touched the watch, I saw a vision of him from a while back. He asked me to look out for you. That we are all mistaken, your problem isn’t that you don’t care. It’s that you care too much.”  
“All I care about is surviving, and learning.”  
“Yeah. But you care about people too Sky. You hacked the FBI database to help supernaturals you believed were unfairly persecuted. You helped save innocent lives. When they came for you, you destroyed all your data and were going to kill yourself so they couldn’t interrogate you. But Minato found you first. When we brought the Chimeras here, you wouldn’t sleep for days, trying to find a way to save them. When Nina was dying, you wouldn’t leave her side. You gave her morphine, you read her stories, you even had tea parties with her. You knew you couldn’t save her, but you did everything you could to make her happy.”  
I remembered Nina. She had been one of the younger Chimeras. She was a little younger than ten, she had gills and could grow webs between her toes and fingers. She said she wanted to be a Mermaid, like Ariel. She wanted to escape and live in the ocean and make friends with the fish and sing songs.  
I knew she had escaped, but I never knew what happened to her afterwards. I mourned her. She was too young to have suffered and died. I felt a sense of gratitude to Sky for showing her kindness to her before she died.  
“You made Meredith a special room so she could get some proper sleep without being bothered by the voices she hears. You make Sean his food so he won’t go hungry and try and eat us. You found all those files on Satomi for Brett and Lori. You say you do it all in the name of science, but I know you do it because you care about people. But I also know you are afraid to let people get close. I don’t know what happened to you to make you like that. But for all your anti-social behavior I think you have a heart like Scott’s. A heart that glows like a sun and want to keep us all warm and safe and even though there are times I hate you...I really am glad you are here helping to keep us safe. So I don’t think you will shoot Scott, I think all this is you trying to assert your dominance. Trying to become the new Alpha because you have people so convinced you are a sociopath that you would kill him in cold blood and making him appear weak and unreliable to the others. But if you are really as smart as you say you are, you know despite his flaws the world needs people like Scott. Because they help keep people like you and me from becoming another Gerard.”  
The whole room was silent for a moment. I don’t think a single person has ever heard Stiles speak to Sky in such an honest yet heartfelt way. Usually when Stiles spoke about Sky, it was with anger or frustration. But now it was just honest sincerity.   
Sky looked at Stiles, then to Scott. Then he lowered his gun. “I fucking hate you so much right now,” he said.  
I wasn’t sure if he was speaking to Scott or Stiles.  
“As much as I hate to interrupt this little heart to heart we still need to deal with the Hunters,” Halwyn said.  
“I think I have an idea. It is mostly stupid and crazy,” I said. “What if we talk to them?”  
***

Sky and I walked behind Scott and Allison. I held Sky’s hand, keeping him invisible. We headed down the steps of Eichen and for the Hunters. When we passed Minato’s body Sky’s hand tightened around my hand. He was wearing one of his gauntlets so my bones felt like they developed a dozen micro-fractures.  
“Well look who came to join us.”  
Monroe smiled. It was predatory and her eyes had the warmth of a barracuda's. Something about her had changed. I don’t know what had happened to her since last I saw her, but there was something far more terrifying about her. Like the darkness in her had begun to bloom.  
Several of the Hunters raised their guns. Gerard walked in front of her, his eyes cold but there was no smile on his face. “Well, if it isn’t my wayward granddaughter,” he said.  
“Believe me, I am no more pleased to be related to you old man,” she said defiantly.  
“Come out here to surrender?” Gerard asked. “I know you have more sense than the fox did.”  
Sky made a sound that was something like a growl. Knowing him he already had a hundred ways to dissect Gerard while he was still alive.  
“We come to speak. But not to you. To the people you have manipulated using fear and ignorance.”  
Scott spoke, but it was to the Hunters. “My name is Scott McCall. The people who live here are peaceful, they merely wish to live happy lives. Gerard has lied to all of you. He isn’t some man of the people trying to keep you safe from the monsters. He is a monster. He has come here to kill us all and take the remaining Chimeras to use them to cure his cancer.”  
“Lies!” one of the Hunters yelled. “Gerard has always championed human rights! He would never sully himself by becoming a freak!”  
“Oh yes, because enhancing one’s physical capabilities is just sooo wrong. Fucking idiots,” Sky muttered.  
“Gerard would kill every single one of you if it meant he could live even a little longer. If he could get away with it he would become a Werewolf! He has been lying to you all. Many of the shifters he captures do not get sent to prison. They are sent to be studied. Dissected and tortured! I have seen this for myself! I know many of you are scared of the supernatural. They can be terrifying.” Allison took Scott’s hand. “But they are still human. They still deserve to be loved and cherished just like you and I. I know many of you don’t want to hurt them. You just want them to be held accountable for their actions.”  
“She is trying to mess with your heads, don’t let her!” Monroe yelled out. Some of the Hunters looked uneasy. No doubt they agreed with Allison but were too afraid to voice their opinion. Monroe must have sensed this because she turned to address them all. “How many of you have lost a loved one? Do not forget what they are, monsters and killers!”  
“You shot Minato without provocation!” Scott yelled.  
“I was defending myself from that beast!” Gerard yelled back.  
“He was harmless, he came to you unarmed, and you gunned him down!”   
“Enough! Surrender now!” Gerard said.  
“Leave this place now,” Scott snarled, his eyes flashed red.  
Before anyone could speak the sound of cars racing down the road could be heard. Everyone turned to see dozens of people driving up to Eichen.  
“Is that Parrish?” Allison asked.  
A man and a woman got out of one of the deputy vans. I recognized the woman as Haydens sister Valarie. She had come to visit Hayden in the loop a few times.  
“Looks like your plan is working Corey,” Sky said sounding impressed.  
“Gabriel Valet!” a woman yelled out.   
“Ma?” Gabe said looking shocked.  
A woman stomped ahead of the crowed looking like an angry lioness. She looked at the gathered Hunters with an unimpressed look before her eyes settled on Monroe and her lips pulled back in a vicious snarl.  
“You!” she roared. She pointed a finger at Monroe. “You demon! I trusted you with my son! We all trusted you! We thought you could help our children and instead you give them guns and have them hunt monsters!”  
“I am trying to help your children!” Monroe said, raising her voice but maintaining her composer.  
“By giving minors weapons?” Parrish asked. “Even if they have been deputized Gerard does not have the authority to give minors weapons.”  
Other parents began to yell to their children to drop their weapons and come home. I was happy to see several Hunters did just that.  
“This is government business, none of you have the right to be here!” Gerard roared.  
“My son is in there!” A woman yelled being held back by a dark skinned man. “Because of people like you my Liam would have been imprisoned because of his condition!”  
“Blame this boy for biting him woman!”  
“Scott saved our son!” the man yelled. “We won’t let you hurt any of these people.”  
“Do not let them pass!” Monroe yelled.  
The remaining Hunters took aim, all except Gabe. Parrish and a few other deputies drew their weapons, but they were outnumbered and the Hunters had better guns. The crowed hid behind the deputies, some running for their cars. Others pulled out their phones.  
“Gabe, at arms!” Monroe yelled.  
Gabe looked from her, then to his mother who was now looking less furious and more terrified.   
“My mother is over there!”  
“She is trying to stop us Gabe. Do your duty, the oath you swore to uphold. ‘Hunt those who would hunt us!’”  
“They are not trying to hunt us!” Gabe yelled. “They are just a bunch of idiots!”  
“Who are trying to stop us from fulfilling our mission. You are not a boy no more, you are a man, keep your mother in her place,” Gerard said.  
“Baby come over here, get away from those Devils!” Gabe’s mom begged, waving her hands pleadingly.  
“By the power vested in me by the United States Government, if you people do not leave now we will use lethal force.”  
“We can’t let them do this!” I hissed.  
“Easy now, just wait,” Sky said.  
Gabe raised his gun, pointing it at Gerard. “All of you put your guns now! Or I swear I will-”  
BAM  
A womans scream filed the air. Gabe stared down at his chest which was slowly darkening from blood. He looked up at Monroe who stared at him coldly.  
“Gabe!” his mother yelled.  
He fell face first, a pool of blood began to form beneath him.  
“Everyone get out of here, Parrish go!” Scott yelled.  
Parrish and the others began to evacuate the others. Valarie grabbed Gabe’s mom and pulled her away.  
“Stop them!” Gerard yelled. He rounded on Monroe, backhanding her across the face. “You fool, they have the whole thing recorded!”  
“It’s over Gerard. Once these people-”  
“Shut up!” Gerard snarled at Scott. “My men will take care of them!”  
“Did we mention Parrish is a Hellhound?” Allison asked with a smug smile.  
There was a roar and a pillar of fire erupted from behind the pair. Parrish was almost naked, his belt tossed to the side while his body shined with hellish power. The Hunters raised their guns and began to fire at the crowed but they hit some kind of invisible wall and fell harmlessly to the ground in molten puddles.  
Monroe and Gerard aimed their guns at Scott and Allison and began to fire. The bullets stopped inches from their faces, just hovering in the air. I pulled us back into the real world. Gerard and Monroe jumped back in shock.  
“Surprise motherfuckers!” Sky said gleefully, his gauntlet raised.  
“You,” Monroe said, her eyes widening in recognition.  
“My name is Corey Bryant. And I am not a prize to be fought over!” I yelled. “If you know what is good for you, you will leave now.”  
“You think you are so special?” Monroe asked with a snarl. “You monsters think you can do as you please because you have powers humans don’t. It’s not fair!”  
“Hi, welcome to life,” Sky said in a sarcastically happy pitch. “Where inequality is old as time and you wake up wondering how life is going to fuck you in the ass.”  
“Who the hell are you?” Monroe asked.  
“Beautiful Sky. Seer of Beacon Hills. But you will come to know me by another name.”  
“And what’s that?” she asked sounding unimpressed.  
The look he gave her was utterly terrifying. I have seen darkness in the eyes of many people. But what I saw in Sky’s gaze chilled me to the bone. Monroe saw it too, her hand tightened on her gun so hard I thought she was going to pull the trigger. Sky was undoubtedly one of the smartest people I would meet in my whole life. Now all that intelligence was focused on the destruction of the two people in front of me. I would gladly go back to my cage in the Dread Doctors lair than be the one who invoked his wrath. Because such a mind could only think of the most hellish punishments to deal to people. Sky already had some flexible morals, I had no doubt mutilation and torture had various shades of gray to him.  
“The reckoning,” he said.  
Gerard fired his gun seven more times, each time the bullet froze.  
“Oh no keep firing, not like I am manipulating magnetic fields or anything,” Sky said with an eye roll.  
I grabbed Scott’s hand. My power traveled to him and Allison. Gerard let out an angry roar and began to fire at random but Sky used his gauntlet to protect us.  
“I can’t believe they shot him!” I said. “I didn’t mean for that to happen!”  
“You had a good plan. At least we were able to save most of them,” Allison said.  
“And now it will make killing the rest easier,” Sky said. He noticed the look Allison was giving him. “Don’t think just because Stiles showed my better side that I am going to be all soft now. They had their chance to run, they didn’t do it. The one good thing about Gerard killing Gabe is now we have more evidence.”  
“What do you mean?” Scott asked.  
Once we were inside Eichen and the doors shut I de-cloaked us. Sky tapped his gauntlet, and a light shined from his palm, showing a recording of Gabe’s death.  
“I sent Marin the video of Minato’s death. Killing an unarmed man without provocation and an innocent human boy, Gerard really is fucked now.”  
“Minato must have planned this...that’s why he let himself die!” Scott said.  
“He knew we could use this for our cause. This could be what gives us an edge,” Sky said with a sad smile. He tapped a few buttons (seriously, how many buttons does a gauntlet need?) “I sent it to Marin.”  
“Now what?” I asked.   
“Parrish will have escorted the civilians back. Gerard will no doubt break out the heavy guns now to get in. He won’t leave without the Chimeras and he knows he is about to face persecution himself. I think we all know how dangerous an animal is when backed into a corner.”  
“So what’s the plan?” Scott asked.  
Sky smiled. “How about we invite them in?”  
***

“Worst plan ever!” I yelled as we ran.  
“You got a better idea!” Sky yelled back.  
We had deactivated the buildings defense systems, the Hunters were quick to come in. Right now Sky and I were being chased by a group of them. Among them were the infamous Orphans, Garrett and Violet. Scott and Allison left to regroup with the others and pick the Hunters off one by one.  
“Remember, don’t kill the Chimera!” Garrett yelled.  
“I want the Seer’s head!” Violet said with glee.  
We ran through one of the containment areas. This section held the more aggressive shifters. While Eichen did offer safety for people like me, not all supernaturals were innocent. Some did need to be put away because they had no respect for life.  
The prisoners growled and beat at their cells as we ran past. Sky and I stopped and turned to face the Hunters. They slowly began to advance on us. Violet held a metal wire attached to a device she used to heat it up. Garrett carried a double-bladed javelin.  
“Hand over the Chimera!” Garrett ordered. “We only want him, you can go.”  
“Funny, I heard your woman talking about taking my head,” Sky replied.  
Once the Hunters were all in the hallway Sky addressed them. “I am offering you all this last chance to leave. Or stay here and die.”  
“What are you going to do?” Violet asked with a laugh. “You don’t have any weapons.”  
Sky smiled. “My mind is the greatest weapon on this whole planet girl.” he waved his gauntlet and a door slid shut in front of us and behind the Hunters trapping them inside. Sky spoke into his palm, his voice resonated inside the room. “To all inmates you should be aware Eichen is now being invaded by Gerard Argent. These are some of his top people, among them is the Orphans, whom have killed some of your acquaintances. When you are finished, please return to your cells. Those still outside will be punished.”  
“What are you talking about?” I asked.  
An alarm began to go off and the cell doors opened. What happened next was a massacre. The Hunters tried to fight, but they were quickly overwhelmed by the prisoners. When it was done the shifters returned to their cells and I couldn’t even begin to tell which body part had belonged to who.  
I turned to Sky, fighting the urge to throw up. “You said we were going to trap them.”  
“We did,” he replied with a smile. “But the inmates are past their feeding time so I killed two birds with one stone...well a flock of birds but you get the idea.”  
He opened the door and strolled in. I watched as he picked up Violet’s wire. “Nice. Sneaky and deadly.” he pocketed the wire and began to look through the remains, going through wallets and taking money.  
“The hell are you doing?”  
“Spoils of war. As the victors we have the right to take what belonged to our enemies.” he grabbed garrets javelin and tossed it to me. “Just remember Corey, that is what you and Tracy and Theo are. Spoils of war. And this-he waved to the remains-is the rest of us.”  
Just then Stiles voice sounded from the walkie at my waist.  
“Corey, Sky are you there?” Stiles asked.  
“I’m here Stiles,” I said speaking into the walkie.  
“Halwyn and his group have captured some of the Hunters. They were quick to surrender when they saw him toast one that tried to shoot him in the head. How are you guys doing with the Orphans?”  
“We’re...good,” I said.  
“They’re dead aren’t they?”  
“I am going to need some serious therapy after this,” I said.  
“Knowing Sky it was terrible,” Stiles muttered.  
“He knows me so well. Oh look, someone just got widowed!”  
I turned my head when he picked up a finger and removed the golden ring from it.  
“Ask him if he knows where Gerard and Monroe are,” Sky said.  
I relayed his question to Stiles.  
“No one has sights on them. Be careful. If Gerard finds you he will-”  
“I know Stiles...everything will be fine. I love you.”  
“I love you too. Be safe.”  
I was quiet for a moment. I turned to Sky and before I could even speak he was smiling at me.  
“Glad we are on the same page now. I thought I was going to have to make the pitch myself.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“We are both thinking of using you as bait for Gerard. All he cares about is surviving. He gets you or Theo or Tracy then he will take off. Probably has some scientist on his side to slice you up. The idea popped into your head when you were talking to Stiles. I saw the way your face changed and knew you had the thought. I have been thinking the same thing for some time now.”  
“If we kill Gerard will this all be over?” I asked.  
“We’d have to kill Monroe to. She is his lieutenant and recruited many of his people. Even if we kill him they will follow her and I doubt she will be willing to spare you.”  
“We need to find them first,” I said.  
“There are cameras all over this place. If they have not been seen here than there is only one place they can be.”  
“The Loop!” I said.  
“It doesn’t have the same kind of security we have here. It would be easier for them to sneak around there. So-”  
“Attention people of Eichen!” Gerard’s voice spoke through Sky’s gauntlet. “My name is Gerard Argent. I have captured Stiles Stilinski. Surrender the Chimera’s to me or the next bullet goes through his head!”  
Sky sighed. “Of course, it had to be Stiles. Well we need to make this quick. By my calculations we only have twenty minutes before the loop end and if we are still in the loop then...well we will find out if there is an afterlife for those erased in a collapsing loop.”  
***

Stiles  
The room was deathly silent.  
Gerard stared into my eyes as he held the gun to my head. I had opened the door to Sky’s lab to find a rift to go get Corey. When Scott told us Corey had gone off with Sky I panicked. I hated the idea of him running around with Gerard and Monroe somewhere in Eichen.  
After I spoke with him I had opened the door, intent to find Corey and bring him into the past to keep him safe. Only to find Gerard and a bunch of his lackeys waiting.  
Everyone had their hands up, they were all lined up against a wall.  
“I have heard stories about Kitsune who could alter time. Truth be told I believed it. Seemed too far fetched that you creatures could do something so...godlike.”  
“More proof it the inequality between us and you creatures,” Monroe said, holding her gun to Lydia’s head.  
“Kind of ironic isn’t it?” Lydia asked. “A black woman talking about inequality while she has a gun pointed to a girls head.”  
“I will blow your brains all over this floor and feel happy knowing another freak is gone from this world!”  
“Said every bigot in history,” Lydia replied with a roll of her eyes.  
“Lydia!” I warned.  
“Listen to your friend girl. Enough blood has been shed today.”  
“I am a Banshee. I know when death is coming. And it’s coming, I can feel its breath on my neck.”  
I hoped she wasn’t talking about us. The reset is upon us, the watch is in my pocket but if I try and grab it Gerard will pop me and everyone will die. If I can get it then I can stop time in the loop and disarm them all.  
Just then a glass cylinders by the wall began to glow. There was a flash of light and the door to the cylinder opened. Steam bellowed out and Corey and Sky walked out. “See, I leave the lab for not even thirty minutes and you assholes let the Hunters in,” Sky said.  
“Stiles did it!” Mason said.  
“Of course he did. He’s the only one dumb enough not to check the security cameras before he opened the door.” I was about to argue but he raised his brow at me. “Did you check the cameras?”  
“No,” I muttered.  
He sighed. “You are so lucky I have a personal rift generator I use to travel back and forth from my labs.”  
He pushed Corey forward. I realized then that he had a gun pointed to Corey’s back. “What the hell?”  
“Survival. We give Gerard one Chimera and he can piss off. Since I sent the video of him killing Minato and the video of his lackey killing the kid is now all over the internet Gerard is going to need to go on the run. He won’t have time to stay here and finish us. Isn’t that right old man.”  
“Quick to the point as your kind always is,” Gerard answered with narrowed eyes.  
“Well lets skip the foreplay. Leave now with Corey and take your gun-toting retards with you or I will blow a hole in his head.”  
“There are still two more Chimeras.”  
“Back in the future, perhaps dead or dying thanks to the efforts of your men. Also I put a chip in their brains so one word and BOOM! Then not only is your carrier ruined but you get to spend what little life you have left in a cell.”  
“Sky use the gas!” I yelled.  
“What gas?” Monroe asked.  
“Sky has this place rigged. It’s strong enough to knock humans out but-”  
“Stiles...he replaced it with nerve gas,” Danny said.  
“What?” I looked at Sky. “What nerve gas?”  
“The nerve gas I replaced the sleeping gas with. Strong enough to kill a whole pack of Werewolves. I could activate it but then we would all die.”  
“Why in the fuck would you replace sleeping gas with nerve gas!” I yelled.  
“Hey man, I have a right to defend my turf. Some asshole comes into my room to mess with my shit isn’t getting a nap, they’re synapses are getting wrecked!”  
“You fucking idiot! We could have knocked them out!”  
“Don’t call me an idiot you fucking-”  
“Enough!” Gerard roared. “Give me the boy now!”  
“It’s okay Stiles...it’s what I want,”Corey said.  
“You’re a brave boy, not anything like your records indicate,” Gerard said.  
Corey glared at him. “I’m brave enough to protect the ones I love. I never had anything worth risking my life. All I had was myself. I thought becoming a Chimera was the worst thing to happen to me. But it brought me here and I found a family.”  
“How touching. Now come here and we’ll leave.”  
“No,” Corey said.  
“Excuse me?”  
“I said no. I am not going with you. See this loop is about to close really soon. Stiles has a watch which can reset it. We’re going to leave you here while the rest of us get away.”  
“And how do you intend to do that boy?”  
Corey smiled. “We didn’t come alone.”  
Sky and Corey ducked. Allison stood behind them deep in the capsule. She had her bow up and aimed at Gerard. She smiled and let the arrow fly. It hit him right in the chest. Then Scott appeared, wearing the vest Sky had been working on to mimic Corey’s power. He bit Gerard on the arm and the old man yelled in pain.  
Monroe aimed her gun at Scott but before she could shoot Lydia pulled her hands back and screamed, sending her flying back. The other Hunters began to panic, Sky raised his gauntlet and their guns flew together into a magnetized heap.  
Gerard pulled the arrow out of his chest, black goo was leaking from his eyes, nose and mouth. “What is this?” he demanded, looking at the syringe on the arrow.  
“Mountain ash mixed with the bite of an Alpha. Not a good combination,” Sky said with a grin.  
“It’s over Gerard,” Scott said.  
Gerard smiled. “Your right Scott. It is. But if I am going down...I am taking you all with me!”  
He pulled grenade from his belt. Before we could stop him he pulled the pin, letting it drop to the floor. He wasn’t the only one. All the other Hunters did the same thing. Monroe tried to but Lydia began to wrestle with her.  
I don’t remember what happened next. There was screaming...then...I...I.  
I remember a flash of light, than I found myself on the floor of the lab. There was a fire, the lav was ruined, sparks flew from computers and there was a ringing in my ears.  
Scott appeared over me, looking terrified. I didn’t recognize him at first. He had been pretty close to the blast. I was glad he was alive.  
He was trying to say something, but Sky appeared next to him, looking unharmed.  
“Lets go!” I heard him scream.  
The whole room was shaking, people were running through the rift in the capsule which was flickering, growing smaller and smaller.  
“The loop is ending, we’re too late!” Sky yelled.  
“Watch...I...watch,” I moaned.  
Scott reached into my pocket and pulled it out. It was broke. Maybe not beyond repair but there was no time. Light was filling the lab, as if someone had turned bleach into a luminous energy that could was away the world. Everything it touched just...vanished. It made me woozy to look at it, bit that could have been the concussion I was sure I had.  
I could see others beyond the rift. Yelling for us to hurry up, the light was getting closer, it was bleeding out of the walls and ceiling now. It kind of reminded me of the scene from the Page Master when the painting on the ceiling in the library began to bleed. Only it wasn’t colors pouring down, it was nothingness.  
Scott walked through first, pulling me through just before the rift began to shrink. Sky was still on the other side. Everyone was screaming his name, just before the rift closed he jumped through. The rift shined like a star, growing smaller and smaller until it was gone.  
“It’s gone,” I said.  
Sky’s lab was packed with people. I saw Monroe being on the floor, unmoving. Tracy stood over her, her claws dripping with venom.  
“What happened?” I asked.  
“We got hit pretty hard. Lydia managed to stop Monroe. She got banged up but she will live,” Scott said looking better now.   
I was feeling stronger and more aware now. My healing was kicking in.  
“What about the others?”  
“We’re fine,” Danny said. Josh was hugging him from behind, his face buried in his neck. “Meredith saved us. She used her power to create a dome around us.”  
“I didn’t know she could do that,” I said.  
“It took a lot out of her,” Sky said.  
I followed his gaze to see Meredith. She was covering her ears and was shaking her head, Lydia was with her. So was Halwyn. He was speaking to her too quietly for me to hear, but he seemed to have a calming effect on her.  
“Where is Corey?” I asked sitting up.  
“Sky, come quick!” Liam yelled.  
Sky ran over to Liam. He was kneeling on the ground with Mason, Brett, Theo and Hayden. They were staring down at Corey’s broken and bloody body.  
“Corey!” I yelled running over.  
“Quick, get him on the table!” Sky yelled.  
Sky’s lab in the present was a lot more advanced than the one in the loop had been. A holographic image of Corey’s body appeared.  
“He’s taken too much damage,” Sky said.  
“What if we took his pain?” Liam asked.  
“His healing is good but it’s not strong enough. The damage is too extensive,” Sky said.  
“No, no, no! Why is he hurt?” I asked. “You were right next to him!”  
“I had a personal shield that activated. Only designed for me!” Sky yelled.  
“No, this can’t be happening! Come on Corey!” I yelled.  
“Don’t you have something here to help him?” Allison asked.  
“He doesn’t, but I do,” Theo said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe.  
“The hell is that?” I asked.  
“A serum I made to make Theo into a true Chimera. In theory it would make any Chimera into a true and proper supernatural being with all the powers but also the weaknesses,” Sky said.  
“And you gave it to Theo?” I asked.  
“Only had one and he is a better fighter,” Sky replied.  
“Can it save him?” Scott asked.  
“I still haven’t figured out what his bits and pieces are. It could save him but we don’t know what powers it would give him,” Sky replied.  
“It’s your call Stiles. You are closer to him than anyone else,” Theo said.  
“Do it,” I said.  
Theo put the syringe in Corey’s neck. Once he emptied the whole thing in him we waited. Than Corey’s eyes flew open and he let out a deep gasp. His eyes were a solid mercury color and his body began to shine with a green light. When it died down he was healed and his eyes were back to normal.  
We helped him sit up, the hologram showed he was completely healed.  
“What happened?” Corey asked.  
“We survived,” I said kissing him on the lips. “Oh and your a new kind of shifter now.”  
“Oh...will there be any side-effects?” he asked.  
A fly began to buzz past us. Corey’s head cocked to the side, his eyes narrowed on it and he opened his mouth and his tongue shot out and caught it. He munched on it and swallowed.  
“Huh, guess I was wrong. He is part chameleon after all,” Sky said.

***  
Three Years Later

“Smile,” Hayden said taking a picture of Corey and I.  
We both smiled as she took her picture. “Thanks guys!” she said.  
It was a nice sunny day. Perfect for the reopening of Eichen House. No longer was it a prison or a mental health facility. It would go back to its roots as hospital that specialized in supernatural ailments.   
There were people and reporters both inside and outside. We had tour guides showing what Eichen had to offer. The staff was a mix of humans and shifters. The AUL was our proud sponsor, people wore shirts with the AUL log of a human hand touching fingers with another hand covered in fur with a long claw.  
Things were finally changing. Nothing too major, but I believe things would slowly get there. Minato’s and Gabe’s death were all over the internet. Allison and her dad were able to spill all his dirty little secrets to the public. He had his fingers in a lot of dirty government programs and it was the ammo we needed to sway more people to our side.  
Monroe and the remaining Hunters were arrested and were serving a life sentences. A small comfort for Gabe’s family. Nolan testified to how Monroe manipulated the students and armed them, trained them. Told them how to hunt shifters and the best way to kill them. He worked with Gabe’s mom, together they helped keep kids informed on the facts versus the fictions of shifters. Nolan shared his experience, how he fell to peer pressure and encouraged people to report any illegal hunting activities.  
Halwyn was still around. He decided to stay awake and help out with the world. He has been working with Parrish, teaching him the tricks to being a Hellhound. He was also taking care of Meredith. Hellhounds are very protective of Banshee’s. They were not lovers, despite how the media tried to portray them. He was able to use their connection to help keep her focused. Meredith was never going to recover, but Halwyn was going to make sure the rest of her life was spent as comfortable as he could.  
Liam went back to live with his family. New laws have been passed to allow more rights to supernaturals with mental issues. Liam would have to be more careful than other Werewolves-the laws hadn’t changed that much for the better. But at least he didn’t have to worry about being caged.  
Scott was pardoned, but he was not allowed to bite any more people, even if it was to save their lives. Laws were still broken and examples still had to be made. It wasn’t fair. But some times you have to take what you can get and no one wanted to cause a fuss. Bot when we are on the right track.  
Theo was on parole. Being raised by the Dread Doctors got him some leeway, and he told the FED’s all kinds of secrets. The Doctors were still on the run but Theo’s info might be the end of them. He lived with Liam and his parents. Liam still felt like he was responsible for Theo, btu the truth was he developed a begrudging affection for him. Theo had made some surprising progress and had even formed some true friendships with Liam and his gang. When he wasn’t at Eichen he was hanging out with them in town.  
Danny and Josh were still together. They both worked here as well and were engaged. Danny was the technician and Josh was an orderly.  
Scott and Allison were still together. Allison was working hard to try and clean the Argent name and repair the damage her grandfather has done.   
It had taken time but we had found our place back in society. Each of us enjoyed a certain level of popularity for our roles in the downfall of Gerard Argent.  
I had gone to Japan to get Minato’s watch fixed. Found a time Kitsune who had known him and she helped me fix the watch. I could use it to make loops and do anything Minato was able to do. Minato was a legend among the Kitsune now. They honor him every year on the anniversary of his death. I had taken his remains back to Japan to be buried. It had been a very emotional journey for me. To say one last good bye.  
Corey was part Chameleon and part Ghost Rider. Learning to control his new abilities took a lot of time and practice. Ghost Riders are very powerful beings it made intimacy between us...tricky. But we were making things work. We were both working with the AUL to do missions to help shifters. The laws had loosened up a little but there were still people that needed help.  
Corey and I found seat with the others. Sky was about to give his speech to the gathered crowed. He was the head of Eichen now. He should be buried in some prison cell, doomed to never see the light of day for all the federal laws. He had been arrested when the authorities arrive to take the Hunters. But somehow all the date on him had been lost and all the evidence had vanished. Forcing the FED’s to let him go.  
Apparently his Seer friends from the Logos had been impressed with his work and decided to help him out. Now he was taking Minato’s place. To be honest, I think Minato always planned for Sky to take over. I also know he saw this day coming and know he was proud of Sky.  
He walked onto the stage and we all applauded. He waved his hand and we quieted down. “Thank you all for coming. Today marks the first step in a thousand-mile journey. My father is one of the Hopi and my mother was a black woman, so growing up I faced a lot of discrimination. Not just from white people but from other people of color. My cousins on my moms side of the family would call me Squanto and always scream Geronimo when we were playing. My dads side of the family could be just as bad. I heard more fried-chicken jokes than I thought was possible. But it was my nature as a Seer that caused me the most trouble. By the time I was a year old I could recite the ABC’s and by the time I was five I was reading advanced algebra books.  
“When I was seven our family dog died of cancer and we buried him in the back yard. When no one was watching I dug Buster up and dissected him. Needless to say I was caught. My family was horrified, they thought I was performing some macabre experiments but in truth I wanted to learn how to cure cancer...so I wouldn’t loose another loved one to it. My intelligence should have brought my family pride and distinction. Instead it brought them shame and alienation. No one wanted to believe a little half-breed boy could be so smarter than most adults. I tried to explain myself. I tried to gather facts to prove that I wasn’t a trouble maker, that I wasn’t a little sociopath, that my mixed heritage didn’t define me or my siblings as something lesser. But no one wanted to listen. I admit, now that I think about it I should have maybe not tried so hard. But I even as a child I was hardheaded and stubborn and I thought if I tried harder maybe I could prove my worth. That people would accept me...love me even.  
“When I was eight my family sent me to a school that specialized in gifted students. I guess someone took notice of my achievements and offered my parents to pay for my education. So they sent me away. Problem was the school didn’t have much in the way of color. Most of the kids there were nothing special, just had really rich parents who wanted the beautiful lie that their kids were super smart. Problem is, money can’t buy intelligence. I ran away and went back to my families home to find it deserted. Everything was gone, save for a box with all the gadgets and inventions I had made. I realized my family had left me at the school and left everything I had made so they could...so they wouldn’t have anything to remind them of me.”  
“Did you know?” Corey asked me.  
I shook my head. I knew some details of Sky’s past. But not this.  
“I still remember that feeling of horror and realization. That empty feeling that I felt for many years began in that house. And its not just me. Lots of people have had a harder life than I had. I can’t blame everything on my family or the people who belittled me or put me down. I have to take responsibility for my actions. Running Eichen is my way of taking responsibility. By helping people who like me have face bigotry, prejudice, ignorance and even hatred simply because people find it easier to believe stereotypes instead of educating themselves on fact from fiction. Yes, shifters can be dangerous but open a history book and you can see humans are just as deadly. Nature provides us with the tools but we chose how to use them. There will always be people who commit evil in the name of good. But if we are to call ourselves human we must stand against them and hold them accountable for their actions But we must fight them together. All of us. Because this isn’t just about race, gender, sex or species. This is about our very soul and our continued right to call us human and if we can keep going then we can make this world better...perfect? No. But that doesn’t mean we can’t share it together.”  
We all applauded, standing up to cheer for him.  
A little while later we were all talking to Sky.  
“That was a beautiful speech man,” Scott said.  
“Yeah, I figured a little childhood trauma and some emo bullshit would get those bleeding hearts pumping,” Sky said with his usual cynical tone.  
“Really?” I asked.  
“Hey keeping this place running is going to be a bitch. Not even open to the public yet and I have had the feds breathing down my neck. Bastards still bitter I slipped through their grasp. So if I got to suck the public's collective dick to milk some sympathy than so be it. I can’t save everyone. But I can still try...and if I have to kill some people so be it.”  
“I feel like some progress has been made,” Corey said.  
“More than you think,” I said.  
“Sky, we have a problem,” Josh said.  
“Don’t tell me, protesters?” Sky asked.  
“It’s getting bad.”  
“Fuck. Alright.”  
We followed Sky to the front gates. They had been shut, keeping the mob of people out. They held signs that said things like ‘Shifters go home!’ ‘Gerard ward a hero!’ and some even had effigies of Werewolves on a noose.  
“Excuse me but unless you are here for open day I must request you leave,” Sky said.  
“We don’t want you freaks here!” one man said.  
“You are all monsters!” a woman yelled.  
“You should all be dead!”  
“You killed an American hero!”  
They began to yell and scream and say things I will not repeat. I could feel my anger rising and had to fight the urge to use Minato’s pocket to turn them all to dust.  
“I repeat, please leave at once or-”  
One of the men at the front of the gate spat through the bars. Hitting Sky on the face. “Go back to the jungle with the rest of the monkeys!”  
“Oh fuck you!” I yelled.  
We all moved forward. But sky held out his arms. His lips pulled back in a familiar-terrifying-smile.  
“Thank you,” he told the man.  
“For what?”  
“For giving me an excuse.” Sky brought his fingers to his mouth and let out a high-pitched whistle. “Oh Precious!”  
At first, nothing happened. Then the ground began to shake. Something came crashing through the woods, knocking down trees. Then, like a nightmare it emerged from the forests.  
A real life T-Rex with a bright pink bow on it’s head.  
“Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!” Scott yelled.  
“SKY!” I yelled.  
“Minato said I couldn’t make a T-Rex...but Minato is dead,” Sky replied with an evil cackle.  
The creature (Precious) let out a thunderous roar and began to chase after the mob. They all ran as fast as they could for their cars, taking off as fast as they could.  
“Sky call her off now!” Scott growled.  
“Relax, she is just scaring them off. I didn’t give the order to kill. Oh precious!”  
She came walking over, each step made the earth shake. She leaned her head over the wall and Sky began to pet her snout and kiss her nose. “Who is a pretty little princess? Yes you are.”  
“Sky...whyyy?” I asked.  
“Well we need someone to patrol the grounds and keep the bigots away.”  
“How can you afford to feed her?” Corey asked.  
“I feed her the same synthetic meat I made for the Wendigo’s.”  
Sky had perfected making synthetic meat for Wendigo’s and other shifters with special nutritional needs. It gave them a chance to finally take their place in society.  
“Who wants to pet her?” Sky asked. “Come on guys. I know you want to.”  
In sighed. “Sky, you are a total low-key sociopath. But you are our low-key sociopath.”  
After we pet Precious we went back to entertain the guests. People asked what the roaring sound was and Sky lied and said it was the new alarm system. How he is going to keep Precious a secret from the media I don’t know.  
My thoughts eventually fell back to the alternate me’s I saw. So many versions of myself. So many possibilities. So many stories. I would like to know more about my other selves, how they found their loves, how their stories end.  
But their stories are theirs as mine is my own. Minato sacrificed himself to give me this world that is slowly crawling into something better. I won’t dishonor him buy wasting my time on lives I could have had.  
This life is perfect, just for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got a small peek at how Stiles is doing in the other chapters as well as what to expect in the final three stories to come. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
